Code Geass R3: Chained to revenge
by Wahlberg
Summary: ¡Último capítulo de Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge - Lelouch of the Resurrection publicado!
1. MN1: Ilusión Óptica

Año 2018 a.t.b (Ascensión al Trono Britannian). Lelouch vi Britannia se convierte en el dictador del mundo al acabar con la Federación Unida de Naciones y la facción Schneizel-Cornelia en una batalla como nunca se ha visto. Todo gracias al geass, el poder de los reyes, una magia que otorga la obediencia absoluta a quien lo posea. Más tarde, Lelouch decide sacrificarse para erradicar todo el odio concentrado en él y así hacer que el mundo viva en paz…o al menos esa era su intención.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Uno: Ilusión Óptica.**

XXX

El sol iba entrando tímidamente por los agujeritos de la persiana y empezaban a iluminar lentamente a la joven que yacía en la cama en una posición un tanto incómoda. La recién despertada muchacha se levantó y empezó a estirarse. Aún descalza, se dirigió hacia la ventana y se asomó a admirar el precioso paraje que la aguardaba debajo.

Bellos estanques con aguas cristalinas bañados por los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, amplios y verdes jardines llenos de las flores más preciosas y de los más exquisitos colores que nadie habría imaginado. Liebres, conejos y demás animalillos recorriéndolo todo. Por no hablar del suave olor a hierba mojada que rondaba por el aire y de las aves que recorrían alegres el firmamento. CC suspiró y se giró, lo que había detrás de ella también era precioso: una enorme y cómoda cama, una gran televisión, diversos retratos, una mesilla de noche con un par de libros forrados en piel y con extraños y complejos símbolos en la portada y las paredes pintadas de un color rosa pastel que le hacían sentir como una auténtica princesa.

CC se vistió con un sofisticado traje rosado que ondeaba elegantemente al viento y descendió al idílico paisaje que se veía desde la ventana. Desde hacía unos minutos, allí la aguardaba Lelouch, con un traje nuevo de escrupuloso negro con pinta de caro, pero que sin duda valía su precio.

– Buenos días –saludó.

– Buenos días –respondió el joven que estaba a su lado gozando del paisaje.

Ambos se quedaron durante un buen rato mirándose, ensimismados y metidos de lleno en sus pensamientos, cavilando mientras a su alrededor disfrutaban de lo que era un autentico paraíso terrenal. El Jardín del Edén.

– ¡La perdemos! –se oía a lo lejos.

– ¡Tiene que continuar! –replicaba otra voz mucho más aguda.

A medida que iban pasando los segundos las voces se volvían más cercanas al tiempo que el paisaje se iba nublando hasta desaparecer.

CC levantó la cabeza de repente. No estaba en un Jardín del Edén sino en una fría camilla. Conforme iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco iba encontrándose con algo horrible. Tenía un montón de aparatos electrónicos conectados a ella. _Me estarán investigando_, pensaba. Un hombre ataviado con bata y una mascarilla blanca que impedía verle el rostro encendió un gran foco que lanzó un fuerte rayo de luz, directo a la cara de la muchacha. CC cerró los ojos y apartó la cara rápidamente.

– Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Envíala de vuelta a la jaula –dijo el de la voz aguda quitándose los guantes.

– Sí –asintió el otro.

Entre los dos inmovilizaron a la peliverde y cuando la tuvieron completamente a su merced hundieron la aguja de una jeringuilla en la tierna carne de su brazo izquierdo, para adormecerla. De nuevo, esa ilusión, ese espejismo o como quiera llamarse volvió a su mente.

Mientras ella estaba atrapada en esa imaginación ideal dentro de un mundo violento e irracional, los dos hombres la cogieron de los hombros y arrastrándola la llevaron a su celda. Un enorme e imponente portón metálico custodiaba la entrada, en donde podía leerse "C2 – 33". Luego, el científico de la voz aguda metió en la cerradura una llave de también gran tamaño, y se abrió.

Ese habitáculo nada tenía que ver con su "habitación de princesa". Totalmente al contrario. Era una fría celda con paredes acolchadas y decenas de goteras en el techo. Entre ambos hombres, la dejaron delicadamente en el suelo y cerraron la puerta de la prisión.

Hacía mucho frío así que arrastrándose, al tener manos y pies atados, consiguió acurrucarse como pudo en un rincón e intentar evadir el frío de la mazmorra conciliando el sueño. Por primera vez en muchos años tenía miedo. _Una ocasión idónea para recordar y pensar._

Recordaba su nacimiento, en la Baja Edad Media. Cuando no era más que una campesina que no tenía comida que llevarse a la boca. Recordaba cuando conoció a su primera amiga, una monja de un convento. La misma que le dio el geass, que se manifestó en ella como un poder para agradar a la gente. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su corazón ella sentía que la que más le amaba era ella. Hasta un día en el que al fin se dio cuenta de que solo estaba siendo utilizada.

Recuerdos de antaño perdidos en el olvido, tapados por el velo del tiempo...

En el momento en el que esa monja le pidió que aceptara el maleficio de la inmortalidad para ella poder descansar eternamente; en ese momento se sintió como un objeto. Por primera vez.

También recordaba cuando conoció a Lelouch en un almacén abandonado, perseguidos por el ejército britanniano. Recordaba todas las peripecias que ella y Lelouch habían vivido con y sin la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

En el fondo, CC sentía que la persona con la que más unida se había sentido era con Lelouch. Soñaba con que un buen día llegara tal caballero andante y la rescatara de ese desvivir. Pero sabía que era imposible ya que, estar así separados, era lo mejor para todos. No podría perdonarse nunca que descubrieran el paradero de Lelouch por su culpa._ No_, se repetía.

Pero por otra parte, sí que fantaseaba con que llegara y la ayudara a escapar de alguna manera. De su encarcelamiento no sabía nada, solo que llevaba ahí semanas, meses o quizás años, pues dejó de hacer muescas en la pared al segundo mes. También era consciente de que una vez al día esos dos hombres iban a su habitación, la adormecían con drogas y la llevaban al laboratorio, donde experimentaban largo tiempo con ella. Luego se despertaba y volvía a su jaula, así de simple. Mientras estaba absorta en esas cavilaciones, una enorme y caudalosa lágrima cristalina cayó resbalando por su mejilla hasta sus finos labios; dejando un camino de angustia, dolor, desesperación y añoro. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, otra vez.

Un ruido hueco retumbó el la celda.

_Oh, ya ha pasado un día. _Pensó la bruja, sin abrir los ojos aún.

Los dos hombres procedieron a entrar, a pesar de llevar el rostro oculto, CC se dio cuenta que no eran los mismos de siempre. _Deben ser nuevos, o algo._

– Hoy vamos a cambiar de tour –dijo uno rubio– ¿Qué te parece?

CC no respondió, a decir verdad, tampoco se esperaba respuesta. Ambos la cogieron cada uno de un brazo y empezaron a sacarla del cuartucho. Era la primera vez que veía las instalaciones, pues, siempre estaba dormida cuando procedían a trasladarla.

Estaba recorriendo un largo pasillo con decenas, centenares o miles de puertas. Todas iguales que la suya, pero con diferentes inscripciones: "AD-M", "A-C-D23" etc. eran algunas de las que conseguía leer. Se horrorizaba al pensar que ahí dentro había gente en su situación, privados de su libertad. Eventuales gritos de desesperación cortaban el silencio confirmando sus temores.

Mientras, el tour continuaba por el corredor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillento, ámbar. Casi el mismo de sus ojos, que eran como dos grandes, brillantes y hermosos soles. Pero había una diferencia, los que ella poseía no desprendían luz, estaban apagados por la angustia que sentía.

Al fin, llegaron al final del pasaje, un ascensor. Los tres subieron en él. Un hilo musical hacía más ameno el descenso: dos pisos, llegó a contar. Salieron del elevador y recorrieron otro túnel idéntico, y por fin llegaron al final.

Una sobria puerta de madera. Le obligaron a entrar.

Dentro del cuarto había dos taburetes de madera, una larga y fría mesa metálica, una papelera con mas basura alrededor suya que dentro, y una bombilla parpadeante que colgaba desnuda del techo. Era una sala de interrogatorios en toda regla y su mal olor lo confirmaba.

– Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo –oyó desde alguna parte.

Diez minutos más tarde, quien quería hablar con ella se dignó a aparecer. Entreabrió la puerta y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, enfrente de ella. Ese misterioso personaje que iba enfundando en un impecable traje negro tenía los ojos azules y unos cabellos rubios cortos y alborotados.

– Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho… aunque bueno, tampoco tendrías que ir a alguna parte ¿verdad? –preguntó insolentemente. Su intención era claramente ofender.

CC le giró la cara.

– Entiendo... bueno ¿Qué tal estás?

No hubo respuesta.

– Entiendo también. Bueno, como te veo dubitativa empezaré yo a resolver dudas. Para empezar estas en el Instituto de Investigación del Geass, también llamado Chermicoy y aquí como puedes ver, no hacemos daño a nadie. Solo queremos saber todo lo posible sobre esa maravillosa magia. ¿Podrías ayudarnos? –preguntó en un tono cortés concluyendo con una inquietante a la par que maquiavélica sonrisa lobuna– No somos como el Culto al que pertenecías. Nosotros no atentamos a la vida de esa forma.

Otro hombre vestido con un elegante traje de gala militar azul entró por la puerta, era más alto que su interlocutor. Portaba una elegante coleta hecha con sus cabellos negros como el azabache atados. También es conveniente decir que ocultaba tras unas elegantes gafas unos ojos negros y penetrantes.

– Señor –empezó a hablar–, no creo que le saquemos nada. Lleva aquí meses y no ha dicho ni una palabra en voz alta. A diferencia de otros internos que se pasan el día gritando y maldiciendo. ¿Esta seguro que nos oye o que nos entiende?

– Al cien por cien, caballero Cedric –le respondió-, es solo que no quiere hablar. Bueno, en vista de que su comportamiento es tan bueno, bájenla el grado de seguridad a nivel dos, en vista de que no es nada problemática –su semblante cambió drásticamente a una cara de enfado– respecto a ti, otro día volveré con más preguntas. Y espero respuestas –sentencio dando un golpe en la mesa.

– ¿Ya se va, señor? –preguntó el militar.

– En efecto. Llévensela a su celda.

– _Yes, your majesty!_-se despidió el soldado haciendo una reverencia– ¡Llevadla a su celda de nuevo! –gritó sin referirse a nadie en concreto.

Segundos más tarde el dúo volvió a llevarla a su celda. Una vez allí todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza eran preguntas. ¿_Qué quería?, ¿Por qué el soldado se despidió con un "yes your majesty" si __el majesty estaba reservado solo para los emperadores y en ese momento la emperatriz era Nunnally, la hermana de Lelouch? ¿Qué querría saber sobre el geass? ¿Para qué?_

Diez minutos después, sin cesar de hacerse preguntas, un fuerte estruendo sacudió todo el edificio.

Oía a personas gritar, a gente correr, pero no sabía que pasaba, estaba asustada, no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación. Al poco, escuchó el ruido de las llaves entrando por la cerradura, iban a por ella. Era uno de los dos de antes.

– Rápido, levántate. Ha habido un motín. ¡Rápido! ¡Tengo que trasladarte! –ordenó.

CC se dio toda la prisa que pudo en ponerse de pie pero no era tarea fácil al estar atada. En el momento en el que consiguió ponerse de pie vio a uno de esos científicos correr con la ropa ardiendo.

Al instante en el que CC quedó libre para escapar, lo primero que hizo fue darle una patada a ese hombre y dejarlo tirado en un rincón; lo segundo: cerrar la puerta, y, por ultimo; salir corriendo.

Lo que le aguardaba ahí fuera era pánico y desesperación. Había gente ardiendo, tanto "pacientes" como carceleros. Se respiraba miedo. Había gente tirada muerta en el suelo, personas llorando en los rincones, religiosos y no tan religiosos rezando lo que sabían en medio del pasillo y otros que solo corrían despavoridos sin rumbo fijo.

Un grupo de enmascarados con aspecto militar y arma en mano aparecieron por una de las puertas, rompiéndola de una fuerte patada. Y no dudaron en disparar en todas direcciones fundiendo las luces. Un grito general de una magnitud sin precedentes hizo que el edificio temblara.

Algunos internos se defendían utilizando sus poderes pero todo intento de salvación era inútil. Al final se podía oír el sonido de los cadáveres caer al suelo, las balas chocar con los cuerpos y las gotas de sangre impactar contra la pared. Ya nadie gritaba, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral.

CC confundida y asustada por igual se agachó al oír los primeros disparos, a pesar de su inmortalidad, no sabía a que se enfrentaba.

Una sombra imperfecta cuyos ojos rojos imponían respeto se adelanto a la avanzadilla y empezó a andar entre los cadáveres, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ninguno. Debía ser el líder, pensó. En una placa, que llevaba en el pecho, podía leerse Gary L. L.

La joven se acurruco en un rincón llorando y rezando para poder pasar desapercibida. La suerte estaba con ella, nadie del grupo se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Cuando todos pasaron, poco a poco se fue levantando y horrorizada después de ver esa escena salió por el sitio por el que ellos entraron. A lo lejos se oían más disparos y una cantidad de gritos sin igual.

CC se encontró con una angosta galería subterránea. Después de mucho correr llegó al final del túnel. Alzando la vista se encontró con una trampilla metálica llena de mugre, atada a un cordón no menos sucio, del cual no dudó en tirar.

_CC subió rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder. En medio de un frío y sucio callejón. Una vez fuera no dudó en salir corriendo. No tenia lugar a donde ir._


	2. MN2: Acontecimientos del Pasado

La muerte de Lelouch era necesaria. Al morir, él, el emperador de Britannia; una oleada de miedo invadiría a los britannianos obligándoles a abandonar las islas japonesas en un éxodo masivo. Su hermana Nunnally tomaría el poder ayudada por Schneizel, ahora seguidor de Zero gracias al geass. Y Britannia, primera potencia mundial, entraría incluida en la Federación Unida de Naciones. Presidida por una joven Kaguya Sumeragi, quien haría mas tarde amistad con Nunnally. Mientras esto ocurre, la mayor parte del dinero destinado a la guerra va en socorro de los más desfavorecidos del Imperio. Aunque aún se investiga con nuevos prototipos de knightmares y aunque hay varios problemas, estos acaparan muy poco protagonismo en la nueva sociedad.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Dos: Acontecimientos del Pasado.**

Los ojos de las miles de personas que abarrotaban la plaza estaban clavados en Zero, el flamante héroe de Japón y en Lelouch, el Demonio personificado vencido por el caballero de la reconquista.

A los pocos segundos; el portón del edificio gris en el que estaban vigilantes Cornellia, lord Guilford y Villetta se abrió. La segunda princesa heredera al trono salió decidida y se dirigió a todos los presentes:

– ¡El Rey Demonio Lelouch ha muerto! –Gritó al gentío– ¡Liberad a los rehenes!

Decenas, centenas y millares de personas salieron de todos los edificios de alrededor, incluido ese. Todas esas personas clamaban por la libertad del Japón que tanto ansiaban. No se acordaban de la última vez en la que vieron la bandera original del país izada en lo más alto de un mástil. Eran el país del Sol Naciente y… ¡No permitirían que el nombre de su patria pasara a ser un simple número un una lengua extranjera!

Deseaban volver a llamarse japoneses y de que su tierra volviera a ser suya.

En el acto, los insurgentes se acercaron hasta el convoy con la intención de destruirlo, pues poseían armas.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Retirada! –ordenó lord Jeremiah–, ¡Abandonen éste lugar!

Jeremiah era un excelente actor. Sin lugar a dudas había interpretado magníficamente su papel. En el momento en el que esas palabras salían por su boca el reía desde sus adentros. Todo había salido genial.

Mientras el alboroto acontecía; los prisioneros, colgados desde altas astas observaban atónitos tan afortunado desenlace para ellos.

– No me digas que ese es… –musitaba Toudou contemplando la augusta figura del salvador de Japón mientras su capa hondeaba alegre al viento en una pose de magnificencia absoluta.

– ¡Ese es… Zero! –interrumpió Kallen al tiempo en el que un fuerte dolor le oprimía el corazón. Era tristeza. De ver como la persona a la que amaba estar muriendo por unos ideales llevando su plan hasta el final.

La escena de Nunnally llorándole a su hermano era desoladora. En medio de tanta gente… que le odiaba… no podía ni imaginarse que ella sería la elegida para tomar el lugar de su hermano. En teoría tal puesto debería caer en Odysseus, primer príncipe, pero por desgracia estaba bajo el efecto del geass de Lelouch, igual que el segundo al trono: Schneizel. La única que podría haber solicitado tal honor era Cornellia pero en ese momento no se veía con ánimos para comandar a una nación.

XXX

CC estaba terminando de pronunciar sus oraciones en la capilla de la Residencia Imperial del Área 11 cuando un soldado vestido impecablemente de blanco se disponía a entrar a paso ligero en la misma. Se secó las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro; debía fingir tranquilidad hasta que le dieran la noticia de que todo había salido bien.

– ¿Señorita CC? –profirió el soldado para llamar la atención de la joven una vez entró.

– Dígame –contestó levantándose apresuradamente del suelo

El hombre parecía realmente afectado y no le salían las palabras, _debe ser una buena persona_; o almenos eso pensó CC en ese momento. El soldado hizo acopio de todo su valor y empezó a hablar lentamente.

– Su Majestad Lelouch… ha muerto –dijo sin rodeos.

– ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? –preguntó según lo ensayado.

– ¡Zero! Ha irrumpido y… –no pudo terminar el hombre de pronunciar sus palabras.

Zero… el azote de los infames y el escudo de los desprotegidos. El símbolo de la libertad. El paladín de los desamparados. Máscara con la cual antes había estado protegido Lelouch y ahora pertenecía a Suzaku Kururugi, hijo del último primer ministro japonés y mejor amigo de la infancia del recientemente "asesinado" emperador.

Hubo un silencio denso en el que el único factor que lo rompía es el leve sonido del piar de los pájaros del jardín de atrás de la mansión. Las nubes se apartaron completamente del sol y en un momento determinado un haz de luz atravesó la vidriera del centro de la capilla iluminando a la peliverde que, traicionando a su papel, no reaccionaba.

– Lo siento mucho… –acertó a decir finalmente el militar– si quiere puede ir a visitar el cuerpo, en breve llegará a palacio…

Eso era lo que le tenían que comunicar, pero algo le pasaba. Se sentía extraña.

El soldado se retiró a sus quehaceres habituales dejándola a ella otra vez sola. El palacio estaba patas arriba: aristócratas pidiendo regresar, manifestaciones en diversos puntos, asambleas y varias batallas campales en el centro de Tokio. Tomó un poco de aire y suspiró. En ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que pasaría ahora con ella. ¿Se iría con Lelouch? Poco probable, pero no imposible. ¿Volvería a estar sola? Eso era lo más probable. Ya Lelouch no la necesitaba para nada pues ya había acabado con la Britannia que el odiaba.

Los pensamientos eran demasiado grises y dolorosos. No sabía que iba a hacer y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo; temía volverse a sentir como un juguete como tantas otras veces. Aquella monja la engañó para que llevara a sus espaldas la cruz de la inmortalidad. ¿Y si Lelouch la hubiera utilizado SOLO para cambiar Britannia? Por su bien esos pensamientos debían esfumarse de su mente si no quería autodestruir su espíritu.

XXX

El séquito del emperador abandonó rápidamente la escena del asesinato. La gente estaba revolucionada y todos los integrantes de la comitiva temían por sus vidas. Las islas se habían vuelto un caos: revueltas populares, asaltos a residencias de aristócratas britannians y un montón gente que huía atemorizada a su patria querida.

Las noticias se afanaban en dar los reportes del asesinato, todos querían colgarse el medallón de haberla dado ellos primero. Sin embargo, era imposible; a los cinco minutos todos los medios de comunicación se habían enterado de tan jugosa noticia.

Los periódicos preparaban ediciones especiales y tomaban increíbles fotos del cadáver de Lelouch vi. Britannia-Lamperouge, más por el morbo de sus lectores que por otra cosa. Las televisiones de todo el mundo estaban haciendo su agosto consiguiendo

récords de audiencia estelares, particularmente Channel6. La misma cadena en donde trabajaba Milly Ashford, nieta del director de la academia homónima y amiga por muchos años del "fallecido". Internet estaba colapsado.

XXX

Allí estaba. Estirado en una cama, con los ojos cerrados… Inmortal. Para salvar el mundo. Para salvar este odioso mundo en el que convivimos humanos, brujos, dioses y mil cosas más… Sin embargo, solo seis personas estaban tristes por él: Kallen, CC, Sayoko, Jeremiah, Rivalz y Suzaku… La que más dolor sentía era CC, tuvo que ver cuando Charles le daba la inmortalidad por su culpa ¿Por qué? Por dos personas que CC había amado… Y siempre pasaba lo mismo ¿Es que acaso su destino es el dolor? Mató a la quien consideraba la única persona que la quería y ahora había sumido en la desgracia eterna a la única persona que la había hecho sonreír desde entonces.

El lugar elegido para ocultar a Lelouch era una mazmorra mandada construir por Charles. Siempre buscaba residencias con galerías y almacenes subterráneos.

Poco a poco los parpados de Lelouch fueron despegándose.

– ¿Lelouch-sama? –preguntó Sayoko-san, no muy convencida de su resurrección. Prueba de ello eran los grandes lagrimones que recorrían sus rosadas mejillas.

Lord Jeremiah posó su mano sobre el hombro de ésta al verla llorar y se adelantó dos pasos.

– ¿Qué tal está, Lelouch-sama? –fue lo primero que pregunto Lord Jeremiah al verle reaccionar.

– Me duele todo el cuerpo –cuchicheó al tiempo en que se rascaba el cuello con haraganería. El joven paseó su mirada por toda la habitación… solo había una cama. _¡Esto no es un cuarto, es una mazmorra en toda regla! Pero bueno… ¿Qué se podía esperar de un refugio subterráneo?_

– Entonces tenía razón –Jeremiah sonrió

– Tiene usted el don de la inmortalidad.

– ¡Es increíble! –exclamaba la antigua sirvienta de Lelouch.

CC había estado presenciando la escena atenta, sin perderse el más mínimo detalle… atenta a cada palabra, a cada gesto de la única persona por la ataba al mundo en el que estaba condenada a vivir siempre. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho… deseando en silencio que su peluche Cheese-kun estuviera ahí para poder abrazarlo fuertemente. Lelouch se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando, igual que Sayoko.

– Lord Jeremiah –articuló la sirvienta de cabello castaño oscuro. Su intención era claramente que la pareja pudiera estar sola. -¿Qué le parece si le invito a un café?

El caballero comprendió la idea de la mujer y asintió levemente. Ambos marcharon cerrando la puerta.

Los ojos violáceos de Lelouch buscaban la mirada ambarina de la hechicera.

– Puedes… sentarte –indicó a fin de romper un poco el hielo.

La joven avanzó hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde. Estorbando lo menos posible. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, intentaba evadir la situación mientras pensaba en el gran error que había cometido al permitir que Charles le diera la inmortalidad a Lelouch.

En un momento inesperado, la mano de éste se posó suavemente sobre su hombro.

La joven se giró y encontró una sonrisa. La típica sonrisa de Lelouch que hacía que las personas alcanzadas por su radio de visión se sintieran seguras. Sus pupilas emanaban esperanza.

Tras cinco segundos manteniendo la mirada, ambos se rindieron ante el deseo y el anhelo. Los brazos de CC rodearon delicadamente el cuello del joven mientras por su mejilla color crema resbalaba una caudalosa lágrima. El momento era mágico y ellos, el brujo y la bruja, sabían que deberían separarse. No había mas remedio si querían vivir tranquilos.

Nadie predeciría en ese momento de tan fatídica separación llevada a cabo en la playa de la Maremma, Italia. Tras un largo camino llevado a cabo con los medios más rudimentarios. Bajo la promesa de que, alguna vez, aunque sea en el fin de los tiempos volverían a verse.

Durante los días siguientes CC estuvo viviendo con la gran cantidad de dinero facilitado por Lelouch para que no le faltara de nada durante una buena temporada. Recordaba que se hospedaba en un hotel con unas increíbles vistas a la playa. Solo recordaba eso. Lo días siguientes eran borrosos y plagados de recuerdos esporádicos en blanco y negro. Como si de una película antigua se tratase.


	3. MN3: La Fuente de Energía

_Una historia de venganza. Las historias de venganza son muy bellas porque dan la medida de las pasiones. En la venganza se liberan odios y se da salida a lo que uno ya no puede soportar. Algunos sostienen que la venganza es dulce, y otros, que tiene un sabor insoportable. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. La venganza no tiene sabor, solo es la expresión de la tragedia. _

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Tres: La Fuente de Energía**

La sede de los Caballeros Negros se alzaba en lo que antaño era el Palacio Imperial de Japón. En la Explanada Real, una pequeñísima isla en el centro de la ciudad, lejos del Tokio moderno. El edificio era de blancas paredes y techo negro. Rodeado de frondosos bosques y jardines.

Más al norte estaba el Yasukuni-jinja: un santuario o cementerio que conmemoraba a los muertos por defender el país.

Por fuera, el gran castillo era cien por cien medieval, pero por dentro había de la más moderna tecnología. Era normal que el ejército del primer país que había logrado echar a los britannians tuviera una tecnología decente.

Ohgi estaba dormitando tras la imponente mesa de caoba que presidía su enorme despacho. Era una gran habitación de paredes blancas también y exquisita iluminación. Su mesa estaba a rebosar de papeles y carpetas que exigían urgentemente de su revisión, media docena de tazas de café y un par de bolígrafos. Frente a él, un laptop, un par de sillas y un sofá de dos plazas negro para las visitas.

A pesar de ser el segundo al mando de los Caballeros Negros, sus pensamientos eran invadidos por la imagen de su esposa, quien esperaba a su hijo... o hija. Quien sabe.

En un momento inesperado alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Quién es? -preguntó fingiendo que volvía al trabajo.

– Toudou –le respondió el visitante.

Toudou, el milagroso. De aspecto imponente y mirada fría. El tercero al mando en la Orden.

– Adelante –invitó a pasar.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó enfrente de él.

– Nos han llegado varios reportes que informan de un robo esta misma noche. En los almacenes de Kasukabe, en Saitama. Hay una gran cantidad de armas y planos. Así como un prototipo de la novedosa batería experimental Z00-134... es sumamente imp...

– ¿Por parte de quién? -preguntó interrumpiéndole.

– No lo sabemos. De lo único de lo que tenemos constancia es del asalto.

– ¿Habrá bastante con el escuadrón número catorce? – preguntó al tiempo en el que bostezaba.

– Seguramente. Los grupos de britannians radicales ya se están retirando y ninguno tiene más de cincuenta miembros. No hay absolutamente nada que temer –concluyó suspirando.

Ohgi sonrió y Toudou se retiró al concluir la frase. Los pensamientos del primero volvieron a su esposa. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de volver a casa.

XXX

El almacén estaba situado en una de las abundantes montañas de Kasukabe. Con los más novedosos sistemas de seguridad, un montón de protección y en un emplazamiento totalmente secreto era cuanto menos imposible de encontrar.

Corrían ya las cuatro de la mañana y el escuadrón catorce aguardaba impaciente. Tenían sueño y, evidentemente ansiaban volver a sus hogares a dormir.

– General Toudou –comunicó un joven por radio– ya son las cuatro y pico de la madrugada y no aparecen. ¿No cree que sería mejor volver a casa?

No –respondió tajante el general- esto está lleno de material que de caer en malas manos podría provocar un autentico desastre. Montaremos guardia toda la noche si hace falta ¿Entendido?

El soldado ni se atrevió a contestar y volvió a su trabajo, que era el de obedecer y, en esa situación obedecer era vigilar sin descanso el almacén hasta nueva orden.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y a esas horas la Luna ya estaba muy alta. De repente. Sin esperarlo, una luz lo iluminó todo, seguida por un fuerte estruendo. A los pocos segundos, un knightmare bajo sus ordenes estalló por los aires.

– ¡Atentos! – advirtió a la tropa– Deben ser ellos.

Los soldados asintieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque. No veían nada, pero sabían que la luz había llegado desde arriba así que la mayoría de miradas estaban puestas en el firmamento.

Otro disparo se produjo y otro frame fue destruido. Ya, en el segundo tiro los Caballeros se dieron cuenta de que se enfrentaban a un rival que les costaría derrotar.

Venían volando. ¡¿Como?! Muy pocos knightmares podían volar y estos, no eran adquiribles por cualquiera. Solo estaban reservados a muy pocos.

Eran veinte robots, la fracción entre dos de los que Toudou comandaba. Grisáceos, con toques blanquecinos en pecho y extremidades. Un par de cuernos cual minotauro salían de sus cabezas. Y en efecto... podían volar.

El general japonés tragó saliva.

– G-General... – inquirió uno de los soldados bajo su mando – no podremos con ellos.

– Hay que tener fe, sin fe no hay milagros – fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

– Pero señor – aventuró otro – son al menos de séptima generación y eso que llevan... parecen rifles VARIS.

El mundo se derrumbaba. Si por asomo alguien inadecuado lograba apropiarse de la batería, el frame equipado con ésta tendría autonomía suficiente como para estar en marcha más de un mes sin necesidad de recargar. Por esto mismo, era imposible abandonar el campo de batalla. Había que defender eso a toda cosa.

– ¡Preparaos para el ataque! – ordenó.

Los frames rivales descendieron a la montaña y las primeras explosiones ya se oían a lo lejos.

Toudou conectó la línea con la Sede. Necesitaban refuerzos urgentes a la de ya.

– ¡Necesitamos ref..!

Alguien le había golpeado. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró nada más y nada menos con el que parecía el líder enemigo. Más grande, más pesado y de un color azul oscuro con toques dorados.

El japonés intento girarse pero una fuerte patada impactó contra el pecho del humanoide; obligándole a retroceder. Con una velocidad pasmosa, se posicionó detrás de él; atacándole con un sable MVS a la altura de la espalda.

Toudou no podía hacer otra cosa que aguantar, el sistema de comunicaciones fallaba y abundaban las interferencias.

El enemigo se acercaba a una velocidad trepidante sable en mano. Por suerte lo esquivó rápidamente, aprovechando para propinarle una patada.

La contienda ya estaba perdida, pero aún así, había que luchar hasta el final.

Toudou rápidamente desenfundó el sable. Una estocada enemiga hizo explotar el Gekka. Era su ultima oportunidad y había fallado.

XXX

Tras el fin de la guerra contra los britannians, Kallen volvió a la prestigiosa Academia Ashford para acabar de una vez por todas sus estudios, sin guerras y sin distracciones. A causa de la multitud de faltas de asistencia sus notas el curso anterior habían sido pésimas y se vio obligada a repetir curso.

Para ser algo en la vida había que tener al menos acabada la preparatoria.

Para volver a hacer amigas y adaptarse de nuevo necesitó tiempo... pero todo fue bien... hasta la llegada de Miranda Lagerfield, una nueva estudiante. Hija del Duque de Lagerfield y de una de sus ex-esposas.

Miranda era bella, con una hermosa melena negra que ondeaba al viento, tez pálida y unos enormes ojos de un color azul oscuro que la hacían la muchacha más hermosa del lugar. Tenía un toque de distinción natural y una inteligencia impresionante, impresionantemente por debajo de la media. Claramente, todos los chicos estaban enamorados de ella y las chicas ansiaban ser sus amigas a toda costa. Por esto mismo y otras cosas, Kallen se quedó relativamente sola, como al principio.

Sin embargo, el aspecto físico de Miranda no se correspondía nada con su verdadero ser. Tras esa apariencia dulce cual casta princesa se escondía una personalidad malévola que disfrutaba humillando a la gente. En particular a Kallen, la cual sabía que era medio britannian y medio japonesa. Ella odiaba tanto a los japoneses como a los mestizos pues aún los consideraba "elevens" o pertenecientes al Sacro Imperio de Britannia. Era cien por cien de la todavía existente Facción Purista.

– Oye... despierta –susurraba un joven de pelo azulado a una muchacha que había sentada a su lado. Al no obtener respuesta la zarandeó un poco. La chica que había a su lado realmente se le hacía como la Bella Durmiente.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó despegando levemente los párpados– te agradezco mucho que me despiertes, Rivalz. Pero me duele mucho la cabeza... además... la clase que toca ahora no es que sea mi favorita... dejame dormir un poco más... – susurró.

– ¿No te gusta la historia? – le reprochó su compañero – Pues... tenemos que aprobar.

– ¿Que vamos a dar hoy?

– La Paz de Westfalia – respondió – supongo...

Kallen apartó la vista del muchacho y la enfocó a la ventana. El paisaje era bonito tras la incesante lluvia de la noche pasada. Los pajaritos revoloteaban alrededor de la fuente del jardín. Estaba lleno de hierva y de árboles.

– Creo que me voy a saltar esta clase – dijo.

– ¿Como que te vas a saltar esta clase? – interrogó.

Rivalz intentó convencerla durante largo tiempo de que no abandonara la clase. Pero... la cabeza le dolía muchísimo. Ya no podía aguantar.

La japonesa salió de la clase, no sin antes despedirse de su compañero.

A medida de que iba avanzando, su paso se hacía más lento y cada vez costaba más el caminar. La academia ya no era lo que era antes, cuando estaban sus anteriores compañeros: Milly, Nina, Suzaku, Rolo, Nunnally y Lelouch. Sobre todo Lelouch, aún se acordaba de cuando luchaba con él, contra él o simplemente cuando se veían por el recinto escolar. Sabía que él no había muerto, no porque nadie se lo dijese, sino porque lo sentía en su corazón.

Caminando, caminando llegó al jardín, en donde se cruzó con Miranda y dos de sus "amigas" que la empujaron y le dirigieron un gesto de desprecio. Con una profunda tristeza se levanto del suelo como pudo y fue recogiendo los libros que había por el suelo uno a uno. Tenía un fuerte deseo de plantarse enfrente de aquella chica y gritarle. De preguntarle porque no paraba de molestarla, de exigirle que la dejara ya tranquila. Pero no se atrevía.

Cuando se hubo levantado miró su reloj, no eran más que las once de la mañana y ya sentía que sus fuerzas se habían agotado por completo. Sin embargo decidió continuar vagando sin rumbo fijo. Ni ella misma sabía donde iba. Se aburría, contaba sus pasos, daba mil vueltas a la casa del director. No sabía que hacer, hasta que finalmente se sentó en un banco del jardín de atrás del instituto.

Abrió su ordenador y empezó a navegar por la net. Tras ella oía pasos, cada vez eran más cercanos. Temía que fueran de Miranda, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella en ese momento.

– ¿Kallen? – la voz calmada de una jovencita la distrajo en su viaje por Internet. La joven de cabellos rojizos que yacía sentada en el patio trasero del gran instituto en el cual cursaba su segundo año de preparatoria, de ojos color azul y mirada penetrante, Kallen Kouzuki volteó rápidamente al sonido que escuchó al lado suyo.

– ¡CC! – exclamó sorprendida haciendo que la chica retrocediera un par de pasos desconcertada.- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?- preguntó, cerrando el portátil que traía en su regazo y observando con ojos inquisidores a la muchacha de largos cabellos verduscos que mantenía sus manos en su pecho por el susto.

– N-necesito ayuda… –dijo en un susurro.

– ¿De que tipo? -interrogó con audacia al mismo tiempo con el que se levantaba de un salto.

Realmente estaba sorprendida, no esperaba encontrar a nadie ahí y menos a esa enigmática chica que siempre acompañaba a Lelouch _¿Su amante?_ Tampoco iba a ofrecerle ayuda pues no era de su agrado. Pero... quizás ella supiera del paradero de Lelouch, aunque; por otra parte no quería tener falsas esperanzas. Ya había sufrido mucho con todo el asunto.

– Me persiguen. Necesito esconderme, es urgente. Por favor, no pueden encontrarme –dijo.

– ¿Quiénes? –preguntó. Todo eran preguntas y enigmas en esa chica.

– ¡N-No lo sé! –respondió a la vez que sus puños se volvían cada vez mas rígidos y sus labios temblaban intentado ocultar de nuevo las lagrimas. Igual como hacia cuando trabajaba de sirvienta para los nobles acaudalados y la gritaban por cualquier insignificancia.

Kallen se acercó a ella, percibía su pesar y estaba sintiendo algo que no creía que sentiría nunca por ella: empatía.

– Vamos a mi habitación –sugirió- Esa ropa está empapada –sentenció con una sonrisa.

No sabía porque ese sentimiento estaba presente en ella. Quizás era lo que sentían por Lelouch lo que las unía.

XXX

Durante el mandato de Lelouch y actualmente de Nunnally, varios nobles vieron como perdían poder. Esa hegemonía nobiliaria que mandaba durante los años de reinado de Charles se estaba yendo. Los nobles perdían dinero y los emperadores ganaban. Había que hacer algo. Volver a hacer de Britannia lo que debía ser. La dueña del mundo. Para eso mismo existía la Iniciativa. Una organización cuyo fin era acabar con los malos emperadores y devolver ese característico explendor a Britannia.

Suiza, Ginebra.

Ambos estaban en una gran habitación de paredes rojas, repletas de estanterías rebosantes de libros. Una gran mesa se hallaba en el centro de la misma y tras ella, bajo el amparo de las sombras, un misterioso sujeto cuyo más ardiente deseo era devolver a Britannia el poder que merecía en el mundo. A su vez, tras el joven había una maravillosa panorámica del río Ródano. También había un globo terráqueo, otra puerta y dos televisiones.

– Su Majestad – saludó una jovencita. Era bellísima, increíblemente sexy. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche blanco, pero el otro era grande y verde. Sus labios eran rosados y atractivos. De pelo largo y amarillento y su vestido blanco y negro, apenas dejaba a la imaginación. Portaba unas medias del último color que escalaban hasta por encima de las rodillas. Una capa roja carmesí le cubría la espalda y, coronándola, una fina diadema negra sobre la cabeza.

– Habla, por favor. -ordenó el sujeto de detrás de la mesa, impaciente.

Los puños de la joven se volvieron rígidos y agachó la cabeza. Hablar frente a alguien tan importante le infundía muchísimo respeto.

– Gary L. Loring nos ha informado de que la evacuación de los laboratorios del geass ha sido todo un éxito – una sonrisa se esbozó en su fino rostro.

– Bien hecho.

¡La había felicitado! ¡Qué bien! Estaba muy contenta, contentísima.

– Señor... además ayer conseguimos la Z00-134 -comentó.

– ¿Comandabas tú el robo?

No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Era muy vergonzosa.

– Sí – asintió.

– Muy bien. Después de esto lo único que me queda es hacer un par de pactos y Britannia sucumbirá ante mi. Puedes retirarte.

– Señor... – susurró la joven – ¿Qué se hará ahora con todas esas personas?

– Todas tendrán una vida decente, ya lo verás.


	4. MN4: Dúo de Explosiones

_Los príncipes (monarcas) actúan como ministros de Dios, y como sus lugartenientes en la Tierra. Es a través de ellos que Dios ejerce su poder. Es por ello que el trono real no es el trono de un hombre sino de un Dios mismo. Por tanto, la persona de los reyes es sagrada, y atacarlos constituye un sacrilegio. Se debe obedecer al soberano por principios religiosos y de conciencia. _

Bossuet: _Política_, 1670.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Cuatro: Dúo de Explosiones**

– ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Ohgi desde detrás de su imponente mesa.

– Lo siento – se disculpó el samurai– pero iban mucho mejor preparados que nosotros. Habrá que poner mucha más protección en los demás almacenes, después de esto... no hay impedimento para que asalten más.

– ¡Pues ponla! – exclamó el segundo al mando cruzándose de brazos– ¿Qué tal van las

investigaciones? ¿Alguna pista? ¿Un dato? ¿Algún comunicado?

– Nada – cortó tajante su interlocutor – llegaron y se lo llevaron todo.

_¡Y justo en ese momento! A diez días de la visita de Cornelia y Nunnally a Japón. Como hubiera un accidente, por mínimo que fuese... podría haber un auténtico conflicto internacional. ¡Perfecto!_

– Toudou ¿Crees que esto puede poner en peligro la visita de la emperatriz Nunnally y de Cornelia?

Éste pensó un tiempo.

– Personalmente, creo que Cornelia no debería venir a Japón. No creo que ella sea la más indicada para esta visita de cortesía – fue su respuesta.

– ¿Pero no se basa esta nueva etapa en olvidar el pasado? Además... la pregunta era otra – le replicó.

– No lo sé. Pero espero por el bien de todos de que no haya ninguna sorpresa – fueron sus palabras– Voy a ir a ver al equipo que está investigando eso. A ver si hay novedades.

El militar salió del cuarto. A pesar de que la nueva sociedad japonesa se estaba recuperando a pasos agigantados de la opresión extranjera, aún había vestigios de ésta. Eso sí, ellos volvían a tener el mando y con la caída de Lelouch y la reforma de la Casa Real, Britannia parecía otra. Una nación que apoyaba la solidaridad, la justicia y que hacía donaciones cuantiosas a la Federación. Bajo el mando de Nunnally todo era completamente distinto.

XXX

Kallen hospedó a CC en su casa durante la noche, sin su madre sospechar lo más mínimo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Kallen le sacó un refinado vestido azul cían precioso, con unos elegantes volantes que ondeaban al viento, y unos zapatos.

– No me los suelo poner, así que... – dijo mientras sacaba las prendas del armario.

– Gracias... por dejarme la ropa – comentaba mientras se cambiaba.

Un espeso silencio lo envolvió todo.

– Ya que te he ayudado... ¿Podría preguntarte una cosa? – preguntó recostándose en una de las paredes.

CC tragó saliva a pesar de no saber por donde iba.

– ¿Qué me responderías si te dijera que Lelouch no está muerto, que está en otra parte alejado de todos?

Lo dijo de carrerilla. Una palabra detrás de otra, sin tomarse tiempo siquiera para respirar, aunque midiendo cada palabra para no truncar la respuesta.

Ésta, al oír "Lelouch" notó como el tiempo se detenía. Esa pregunta era como un dardo al corazón, como un golpe inesperado. Como una sacudida tremendamente fuerte. Como reabrir una herida ya cicatrizada.

– ¿L-Lelouch dices? – tartamudeó aún sopesando la frase.

– Sí. Seré directa. ¿Sabes algo de él?... No diría nada de lo que me dijeses a nadie – apretó los puños – ¡Lo juro!

– Lelouch está muerto –tragó saliva. No esperaba que le sacara ahora ese tema y mucho menos que intuyera de su fuga.

Los ojazos azules de la medio britannian se clavaron en los ambarinos de la chica de enfrente, la cual no sabía tampoco muy bien como reaccionar.

– ¡Mientes!! –exclamó dando un fuertísimo golpe en la pared. Sus lágrimas brotaban incesantemente de sus ojos y caían caudalosas recorriendo sus rosadas mejillas hacia sus labios temblorosos.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó la madre de ésta desde el salón. Nadie respondió.

CC apartó la cabeza. Se sentía mal por engañarla, pero era lo mejor para todos. Kallen giró la cabeza buscando la apesadumbrada mirada de CC. En el momento en el que vio sus ojos amarillentos desprendiendo ese rayo funesto hacia un punto del vacío cayó en su error. Ella estaba exactamente igual: estuviera vivo o estuviera muerto ninguna lo volvería a ver jamás.

– Lo siento mucho –dijo en un intento de disculpa por el comportamiento.

El rostro de Kallen cambió intentando esbozar una sonrisa que casi le era imposible de articular.

Las dos se miraron.

– ¿M-Me queda bien el vestido? –preguntó la bruja intentando desviar la conversación. Le horrorizaban los silencios incómodos, aunque casi siempre los provocara ella.

– Mucho –respondió emergiendo esa mueca de júbilo que ya tenía medio olvidada.

Al haber acabado tan desafortunada conversación, los ojos de CC se fueron al panel que tenía sobre una de las paredes. Mágicamente, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar por un instante con los de Lelouch. Sin embargo, el panel ahora tenía muchísimas más fotos: con Milly, Rivalz, Gino, Ohgi, Tamaki, Li-Xingle, Tianzi y hasta con Villetta-sensei.

– ¿Tu también lo añoras, eh? -preguntó la pelirroja.

Ella se limitó a asentir. La respuesta era mucho más que evidente.

– Por lo visto, tu tenías una relación con Lelouch envidiable. ¿Eráis amantes?

Esa pregunta era la mezcla perfecta entre un golpe directo y una pregunta de la cual apenas podía contenerse la risa.

– Yo le daba a él algo que él necesitaba. Y él me daba algo que yo necesitaba.

– ¿Y no es justamente eso el amor? Pensó Kallen.

XXX

Habían pasado un par de días desde la última conversación en Ginebra, Suiza. Ya tenían una parte del plan completa: robar la batería. Ahora tocaba la fase dos: sembrar el pánico en Japón. El que respondía a Su Majestad aún seguía en el país de los Alpes; enviando instrucciones a _lord_ Cedric.

– Su Majestad, ya está todo preparado. A sus ordenes – indicó el pelinegro.

El individuo sonrió desde la parte más sombría de su despacho.

– Su Majestad – volvió a intervenir el caballero – ya está todo preparado. Tanto en el puerto como en el distrito de Ginza.

Quien respondía a "Su Majestad" consultó su reloj, recién comprado en el país con la fama de hacerlos mejor. Eran casi las dos del mediodía, esperó un par de segundos antes de lanzar la orden.

– ¡Fuego con la primera! –ordenó.

La primera bomba estalló, en el puerto de Yokohama. Llevándose por delante cientos de personas inocentes que habían ido para celebrar el ciento sesenta y seis aniversario de su abertura. Estaba abarrotado y las víctimas eran cuantiosas.

– Señor... – tragó saliva – la primera bomba ha estallado. A sus ordenes la segunda.

Sabía que se había llevado por delante a cientos de vidas inocentes: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos... seres humanos en general. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Había jurado respeto y obediencia a su jefe. Era un auténtico caballero, y los caballeros no fallan a un juramento.

– La segunda....

– ¡Actívala! – gritó Su inquietante Majestad.

Cedric cerró los ojos. Intentó poner la mente en blanco y finalmente presionó con el dedo índice el botón rojo que accionaría la segunda bomba. El ruido fue ensordecedor, al igual que en la primera.

– Señor... ¿Está bien lo que hemos hecho? –preguntó.

– No -pensó el jefe– No lo sé. Pero... –rectificó – cuando juegas al ajedrez, el Rey no tiene el mismo valor que un simple peón ¿Verdad?

El caballero se echó para atrás en su asiento.

– ¿Quiere decir eso, señor, que esas víctimas son peones?

El noble pensó durante un breve espacio de tiempo.

– Ajá –afirmó, rotundo.

– ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

– De acuerdo – asintió.

– ¿Qué hará si el plan falla? No me malinterprete, estoy seguro de su éxito. Pero...

– Pero siempre puede haber imprevistos y gente que se adelanta a tus movimientos ¿verdad? Nuestro plan va a llegar a muy buen puerto. No solo vamos recibir ayuda de este mundo. Sino de el otro.

_¿Del otro? ¿Del otro mundo? ¿A qué diablos se refería? No podía ser... quizás esa batería no fuera a utilizarla en un knightmare.... sino en... _

– ¿El Proyecto Adán? -preguntó.

– El Proyecto Adán – repitió– El Proyecto Adán...

Sabía que si el plan salía bien, dentro de pocos meses el mundo entero corearía su nombre. Fotos suyas en cualquier lado de la Tierra. Gente adorándole como un Dios. No, como el Dios que era o el Dios que merecía ser.

– ¡Y ahora, de vuelta a casa! –ordenó el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

XXX

Minutos más tarde.

– ¡General Toudou! –alertó alguien por radio – ha habido una fuerte explosión en la parte este del distrito de Ginza. ¡Ha quedado calcinada! No se sabe quien ha hecho esto, pero ha sido terrible. Será mejor que venga.

– ¿Cómo?

– Lo que ha oído señor.

– ¿Y Ohgi? ¿No es él quien se ocupa de éstas cosas?

– Está en el puerto, mi general.

– ¿Y qué diablos hace ahí? –preguntó.

– Ha habido otra explosión –respondió el soldado al instante.

– ¿Los mismos?

– Sí.

_¡Mierda!_, pensó.

– ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó histérico el soldado.

– En diez minutos estaré ahí. Evacuen toda esa parte del distrito, activen equipos de búsqueda y por Dios; encuentren a quien ha hecho eso, diablos.

XXX

Esa misma tarde...

– Sí, lo entiendo Suza… ¡Zero! Pero… ¿Al fin se podrá hacer la visita?... entiendo. Ya hablaremos –se despidió la joven emperatriz desde el jardín exterior, acompañada de Gino, el _knight of two. _Ya solo quedaban dos _Knight Of Rounds: _él y Bismarck.

– ¿Todo en orden, Su Majestad? –preguntó alegre el caballero al tiempo que empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que estaba postrada la emperatriz desde pronta edad. A pesar de aún no poder andar, sus ojos sus profundos ojos azules ahora eran capaces de reflejar la inmensidad del apacible recurso fluvial que rodea la florida pradera.

– Muy bien Gino-san –sonrió con dulzura girando la cabeza hacia atrás – Zero me comentaba que todo está preparado para la visita con Cornelia.. Al final, podrá realizarse.

– ¿Qué bien, no?

– Me encantaría que los japoneses y los britannians fuéramos amigos. Al fin y al cabo yo he vivido allí mucho tiempo. Además, estamos recibiendo últimamente muchas visitas de embajadores de países de la UFN. Nos estamos integrando bastante bien.

–Me alegro mucho, Su Majestad.

– Gino – llamó la joven –, no seas tan formal conmigo – sonrió girándose –, somos amigos ¿O no? Para tí soy Nunnally a secas.

– Okey, lo siento Nunnally A Secas –ambos rieron.

XXX

Zero-Suzaku apagó el teléfono después de su conversación con la emperatriz. Estaba en un avión de la Orden, de vuelta a Japón. Dentro de un año, el setenta por ciento de países del mundo serían de la Federación. Nunnally asesorada por Cornelia, estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente. Por otra parte, no se sabía nada desde que el nuevo Zero tomó el poder en Japón. Había ayudado a Nunnally a rellenar los impresos para dejar libre a Japón. Desde ese día no se le volvió a ver en palacio.

Suzaku odiaba la máscara de Zero. Sin embargo, se lo debía a Lelouch. Debía fingir su propia muerte para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? En ningún sitio. De todas maneras, el saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y que el mundo cambiaba para mejor era un consuelo.

Todo lo que le faltaba en estrategia para la batalla le sobraba en valor, carisma y decisión. Y fue precisamente eso, su actitud firme y decidida la que hizo que su tierra fuera liberada. Constantemente se preguntaba qué pensaría su padre de él si lo viera. Si pudiera verlo en ese instante, en ese mismo instante.

¿Le animaría? ¿Le reprocharía lo sucedido? Sí. Seguramente ocurriera esto último. Estaba grabada a fuego en su mente la escena del puñal hundiéndose lentamente en el estómago de su padre. El cual cayó de rodillas lentamente. Su vida se apagaba. Y su cuerpo caía inerte al suelo bocabajo. Muerto. Sin vida.


	5. MN5: El Día del Rapto

_El poder no corrompe; desenmascara. _

Rubén Blades.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Cinco: El Día del Rapto**

Suiza, Ginebra.

Era una cálida noche de primavera. El aún príncipe esperaba impaciente la llegada de uno de sus hombres. Iba a traer con él el futuro de Britannia. No era un poder que devastara continentes, ni que tergiversara la voluntad del pueblo. Tampoco era una máquina ni una arma de destrucción masiva. Aunque pronto sería todo lo mencionado. Pero de momento, solo era un organismo. O al menos, lo que quedaba de él.

Custodiando la puerta, se encontraban la joven rubia y un chico de piel cetrina; de cabellos largos y negros. Medía unos pocos centímetros más que la chica de al lado. Sus ojos eran verdes y penetrantes, casi hipnóticos. Iba vestido con una camiseta negra, una americana _beige_ y unos pantalones también _beige. _En sus muñecas se podían apreciar dos tatuajes azules, como si fueran dos brazaletes.

– ¿Qué hora es, Miu? –preguntó el joven, en un intento de romper el hielo.

La atractiva joven consultó el reloj.

– Las doce y media. Ya es muy tarde ¿Crees que _lord_ Gary tardará mucho en venir?

– No lo sé – respondió – pero tengo mucho sueño ya.

– Debe estar al caer. No te preocupes – sonrió – en menos de media hora ya estaremos durmiendo.

El suelo oscurecía bajo sus botas. Enfundado en un traje negro, con guantes en las manos y un sombrero sobre su melena rojiza. Caminaba calmado, pero sin detenerse un segundo. En su cinto, también negro y con un evilla plateada, colgaba un sable enfundado. Iba arrastrando un gran saco de color marrón, con aspecto de ser muy pesado.

Se acercó a los guardianes.

¡Abre! – ordenó secamente al joven.

Éste lo miró con mala cara y le abrió la puerta sin ganas. Tras ésto, su mirada atravesó a la joven, a la cual le dirigió una sonrisa perturbadora. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a mirar así a la chica – exclamó Su perturbadora Majestad desde la penumbra – Sylvain, puedes irte. Miu, por favor, entra.

Ninguno de los dos protestó. El invitado cerró la puerta tras el paso de la joven.

La chica se quedó de pie al lado de Su Alteza.

XXX

_Lord _Gary se sentó enfrente de su jefe, dejando el saco tirado de cualquier forma en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó el invitado.

– Debe estar aquí – cortó.

– ¿Por qué? – insistió.

La joven miró con preocupación a la sombra, no quería ser una molestia. Desde las entrañas de la oscuridad, éste le sonrió.

– Porque lo digo yo – contestó.

– A propósito, tienes una bonita mansión y un bonito despacho, Leral. Grandes vistas y muy espacioso. Aunque... ni punto de comparación con el de la Torre Crussade, en el Grial – dijo tuteándole.

– ¿En que momento de tu viaje perdiste el respeto hacia mi? – preguntó – ¿Desde cuándo alguien llama a su jefe y futuro dueño del mundo por su nombre de pila?

Cuando la joven oyó el nombre "Leral" no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su precioso rostro. Era un nombre que había estado con ella desde que tenía memoria.

– Perdone usted a un servidor, Alteza – espetó, sarcástico.

– Bueno. Vayamos al grano. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

– Sí. Por cierto, ahora luego te daré las facturas del viaje.

– No era una maldita visita turística, imbécil. Tenías que hacer un trabajo ¿verdad? ¿No te pago para eso? – exclamó.

– No, me pagas por fastidiarme, que es distinto – apuntó, sonriente.

El tal Leral se recostó hacia atrás. Era un hombre ocupado y no estaba para perder el tiempo con estúpidas bromitas de gente incompetente.

– ¿Sabes lo que hago yo a los que no me hacen caso? Cosas más crueles, si cabe, que lo que hacía Charles a sus traidores, desde luego.

Gary tragó saliva. Él sabía de lo que Charles era capaz y también sabía de lo que Leral era capaz.

– Está ahí – dijo el hombre de negro, apuntando con el índice hacia el saco.

– Perfecto. Envíalo a los científicos, y descansa. Mañana te vas a ir a Japón, y no de turismo precisamente. Llévate al equipo uno, dos, cuatro y cinco. Tráeme a Nunnally.

– ¿Los equipos uno, dos, cuatro y cinco? ¿No es mucho? Te recuerdo, que cada equipo son cien hombres.

– Lo sé muy bien – dijo – el tres y el siete los quiero en la Base Subterránea, aquí en Ginebra. El resto (seis, ocho, nueve y diez) déjalos en el Grial.

– Bueno – suspiró el desconocido – a sus ordenes.

XXX

La noche pasó.

– Como les íbamos contando, la visita de la emperatriz Nunnally y la princesa Cornelia a Japón, se llevará a cabo mañana por la mañana. El tercer avión imperial aterrizará a las diez. Ambas serán recibidas por el presidente Zero, por Schneizel el Britannia y por Kaguya Sumeragi y llevadas a la sede en Japón de la Federación de las Naciones Unidas. En donde se tratarán distintos temas. En otro orden de cosas, ayer fueron profanadas varias tumbas en el cementerio de Aoyama a plena luz del día. Algunos testigos describieron al hombre como alguien "sombrío". Tenía una larga melena rojiza y un sombrero negro. No se conocen más datos -informó el presentador.

Kallen apagó la tele de su cuarto y empezó a vestirse con el uniforme de la Academia. Lo que había sido inicialmente "hospedar a CC durante una noche" había derivado en "una semana y poco". La joven se pasaba todo el día en casa. No sabía como su madre no se había enterado ya.

– ¿Vas a venir a la Academia? –preguntó Kallen.

– ¿A qué? –respondió con otra pregunta, aun acostada en el saco de dormir.

– No lo sé ¿después de todo éste tiempo que has estado ahí encerrada, no tienes ganas de salir a dar un paseo o algo? Hoy hace un muy buen día y en la academia hay muchas cosas. Podrías pasear por ahí –explicó muy enérgicamente.

– Tienes razón… pero… – dudó – bueno… eso sí, no puede verme nadie… Villetta me conoce y más gente también –respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pensativa.

– La solución es fácil y es que tengas cuidado de que nadie te vea. Además, el sitio es muy grande. No tendrás ningún problema. Creo yo… por cierto, aún faltan veinte minutos para que salga. Tienes tiempo, anímate –concluyó al tiempo que se agachó mirando fijamente a CC.

– Decidido – zanjó levantándose poco a poco.

XXX

– Bueno... ¿Como te sientes al volver a ver la Academia luego de tanto tiempo?

– Me siento normal. Tampoco es que me gustara mucho.

Ambas iban paseando tranquilamente por los jardines, recordando. La pelirroja iba contando anécdotas sobre el curso, el cual era bastante aburrido.

– Mira esa chica – señaló Kallen – todos los días, por la mañana, va al muro ese y hace una muesca. Todos. Debe tener ya mil, al menos.

CC sonrió. Esa era una de las primeras personas con las cuales Lelouch testó su poder, en concreto, su duración.

– Luego en clase le preguntamos por qué lo hace y nos contesta de que no se acuerda. Es muy extraño ¿No crees?

– A lo mejor lo hace sonámbula o algo así.

– ¿Sonámbula despierta? – preguntó – no creo.

Se hizo el silencio.

– Oye ¿Cómo es que me han dejado entrar? Lo más normal hubiese sido que no me hubieran dejado, digo yo.

– Hoy es día Uno de Abril -contestó.

– ¿Y?

– Como debes saber, Milly Ashford, la nieta del director, es una gran apasionada de las fiestas. El caso es que cada día uno de cada mes, prepara una fiesta extravagante. Algunas son bastante divertidas... pero casi todas son pésimas, increíblemente malas. Aunque, el intelecto de Milly es tan perverso que siempre logra alcanzar el "más difícil todavía".

– ¿Y qué tipo de fiesta es la de hoy?

La medio japonesa- medio britannian, se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla y pensó un tiempo.

– Hoy hay un baile. Aunque para la gente sin pareja, es bastante deprimente.

– ¿Tú tienes pareja?

– No, pero no importa – dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto – de momento, tengo que concentrarme en aprobar los exámenes, que el trimestre acaba el diecinueve de junio.

XXX

Un avión sobrevolaba las calles de Japón. Se encontraban sobre Shinjuku, en Tokio. El cual ya no era un gueto, todo lo contrario. Ahora era como antes de la invasión: la meca de todo consumista, comprador compulsivo, friki, otaku y cualquier persona obsesionada por la tecnología. Hileras de personas recorrían las calles dejándose seducir por la propaganda, los escaparates y las hipnóticas y atrayentes luces de neón. Desde allí, ya podía verse su objetivo: la sede de la Federación de las Naciones Unidas.

– Ya estamos llegando – informó el copiloto a los pasajeros, los cuales estaban disfrutado del paseo.

Tres minutos más tarde, el avión ya había aterrizado en la pista de aterrizaje. Tanto el piloto como el copiloto, ambos japoneses, entraron en donde estaban los tres pasajeros.

– Me temo que tendremos que cachearles – explicó el piloto. El cuál lucía un refinado bigote blanco.

El piloto empezó a examinar al primero: L_ord_ Guilford, el cuál se sentía un poco bastante ridículo. Las manos de éste, iban palpando las piernas del caballero, hasta que llegó a la espalda. Tras él, miró a la emperatriz y a la princesa. Cornelia le atravesó con la mirada.

– Ni se le ocurra – gruñó.

Piloto y copiloto se miraron, y tras ver que ambas solo abultaban en donde debían, se saltó el procedimiento y los dejaron salir. Afuera les esperaban Zero, Kaguya y Schneizel, el cuál gracias al geass de Lelouch, ayudaba en todo momento al Caballero Negro.

– ¡Bienvenidos a Japón! – gritó alegremente Kaguya mientras corría hacia Nunnally. Schneizel y Zero caminaban con paso más lento.

E-Encantada -tartamudeó la emperatriz.

Kaguya cogió las manos de la joven de la silla de ruedas.

– Seguro que seremos grandes amigas – rió.

– Seguro que sí -contestó tímidamente.

Cornelia, Guilford y Schneizel asistían atónitos. Nunca habían visto a dos dirigentes tan importantes comportarse de una manera tan dejando de lado los protocolos. Suzaku ya intuía que iban a llevarse muy bien. Ambas eran dos chicas muy simpáticas y seguro que se hacían amigas enseguida.

Los adultos se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

– Encantada de volver a verte, hermano – saludó Cornelia.

– Lo mismo digo – sonrió.

– Bueno --- dijo la jovial japonesa – pueden pasar por aquí.

Kaguya se dirigía hacia la cabina de un enorme ascensor plateado. En las paredes, brillantes, habían unas luces de color azul claro, las cuales le daban al montacargas un toque muy futurista. Una alegre melodía pop hacía más placentero el descenso.

Guilford se sentía fuera de lugar. ¿_Música pop en los ascensores? Yo me esperaba otra cosa, _pensó. _Aunque... al fin y al cabo, es una adolescente, por muy líder que sea. _El caballero empezó a reír.

Todas las miradas fueron hacia él. ¿De qué se estaría riendo?, pensaban todos.

Al fin llegaron, tres plantas más abajo. Un ancho y largo pasadizo repleto por ambos lados de puertas les esperaba. Gente corría a todos lados cargados de papeles, grupos de trajeados hablando por los rincones. Llamadas telefónicas, televisiones Hitachi de proporciones gigantescas conectados a la ZNN. Un día ajetreado más.

– Pasen por aquí – les indicó la joven morena.

El grupo la siguió hasta una de las puertas, la undécima a la derecha. Llegaron a un despacho descomunalmente grande. Custodiando la entrada-salida desde dentro, habían dos ángeles blancos de la época barroca.

– Hechos por Bernini. Si Guinevere estuviera aquí, se hubiera vuelto loca de la emoción – dijo Schneizel a su hermana pelimorada. La cual observaba junto con su prometido las blancas figuras, que parecían dotadas de movimiento.

En el centro del cuarto, había una gigantesca mesa rectangular y rodeándola, seis sillas. En las paredes de la izquierda y de la derecha, colgaban pinturas de alto valor; mientras que en la del centro, solo había un amplio ventanal.

Suzaku, que hasta el momento casi no había hablado, no cabía de emoción en el traje negro. Estaba muy ilusionado con los acuerdos que iban a tomarse. _Si para que todas las naciones fueran aliadas, sus dirigentes tuvieran que ser adolescentes, el mundo estaría muchísimo mejor_, pensó.

Kaguya y Nunnally presidían la reunión. A un lado, Zero y Schneizel. Al otro, Cornelia y Guilford.

– Bueno – exclamó la joven japonesa – que comience la reunión!

XXX

– Ya han llegado todos. Los seis –informó alguien por _walkie talkie _a _Lord _Gary.

– Bien. ¿Todos conocéis el plan, verdad? Hay que ir a por Nunnally.

XXX

– Su Majestad – llamó la joven desde fuera del despacho de su jefe- Gary nos informa de que van a proceder.

– De acuerdo. Por cierto, cuando estemos solos, Miu, no hace falta que me llames tan formalmente – sonrió – somos amigos desde pequeños.

La joven asintió. Desde que tenía uso de razón había sido su amiga para lo bueno y para lo malo. Porque ahora fuera a ser el emperador, no tenía porque cambiar.

Miu se acercó a donde estaba sentado su amigo.

– ¿Para qué es todo este despliegue? – preguntó, sentándose en la mesa.

– Vamos a secuestrar a Nunnally vi Britannia.

– ¿Cómo? P-Pero si es solo una niña ¿Cuántos años tiene? – exclamó.

– No le va a pasar nada – la tranquilizó – no tienes porque preocuparte.

– ¿Sabes todo lo que va a sufrir, lejos de su familia?

Leral enmudeció.

XXX

– ¡Bien chicos! Vamos a desatar un infierno. Equipo uno a la derecha, equipo dos a la izquierda, equipo cuatro descansad y estad atentos por si algo sale mal, el cinco, seguidme.

El hombre de ropas oscuras rió y tiró el _walkie talkie_ por el que hablaba en una de las papeleras cercanas a la entrada de la sede. Al tener tanto arte dentro, la primera, la segunda y la tercera planta estaban abiertas al público. Eran como un museo. Sin embargo, la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta y la séptima, eran oficinas. En la octava había un refugio y en la novena, un almacén.

El hombre de negro avanzó hacia dentro, pasando por un escáner para detectar armas. Poco a poco, fue avanzando hacia las escaleras mecánicas sin hacer caso a las numerosas piezas de arte.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso, no encontró por donde llegar al cuarto. _Puertas ocultas_, supuso. Con los nudillos fue rastreando todas las paredes de la planta, hasta que finalmente, algo sonó hueco. Miró con atención. No tenía pomo ni nada para abrirla. ¿O sí? Un lápiz fue suficiente, colocándolo entre la ranura de la puerta y la pared, fácilmente se abrió.

Al entrar, lo primero que encontró fueron unas escaleras blancas. Las subió, hasta que llegó hasta otra puerta, vigilada por un hombre canoso, corpulento.

– ¿Se ha extraviado? Deje que le ayude – lentamente se acercó al caballero oscuro.

Un puñetazo lo noqueó, luego, cogió su pistola y subió hacia arriba, en donde lo aniquiló todo a su paso.

XXX

– Por esto... siguiendo este plan... – exponía enfática Kaguya. Todos escuchaban con atención.

Algo la interrumpió. Todos miraron a Zero.

– ¿Zero?

– Aquí Zero. ¿Qué ocurre, Nagisa?

La joven empezó a hablar rápidamente.

– Nos están diciendo que alguien ha conseguido entrar en las instalaciones. Está ahora mismo en el quinto piso. Está a punto de llegar a donde estáis. Se desconoce su identidad. Ha logrado abatir a media docena de los nuestros. Es muy peligroso. Será mejor que evacuen. Ya.

Los seis se levantaron de sus asientos.

– ¿Nagisa? – llamó el enmascarado.

Nadie respondió.

– ¿Nagisa? – insistió.

– Toudou... línea dos – respondió con un hilo de voz.

XXX

Gary pisó el _walkie talkie_ por el cual hablaba la joven. Había acabado con una docena enterita de los mejores de la Orden. Y aún quedaba lo que iba a hacer su ejército...

XXX

– Zero – interrumpió Toudou – será mejor que subas al octavo piso. Allí estarán seguros.

– ¿Los oficinistas saben de esto? – preguntó.

– No tiene interés en hacerles nada. Conforme va subiendo, los oficinistas del piso en el que estaba van siendo evacuados. Ningún trabajador se ha percatado de su paso.

Zero cerró los puños con fuerza.

– Todos al ascensor. Rápido.

La luz del techo empezó a parpadear.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – inquirió Guilford al aire.

– ¡Se está yendo la luz! – respondió Schneizel.

– A las escaleras – ordenó Zero

– ¡Pero qué diablos! – exclamó Cornelia.

Tanto como Kaguya, como Nunnally a cada momento estaban más asustadas.

– ¿Qué va a pasar? – preguntó la britannian.

– Nada – respondió Suzaku.

Subieron por las escaleras. Suzaku-Zero cargaba con Nunnally en brazos. Al fin, llegaron a la séptima planta. Les recibió el silencio. Tras ellos, unos pasos y un silbido.

– ¡Rápido! – exclamó Zero a Guilford y Schneizel– ayudadme a cerrar la puerta.

Cornelia intentaba tranquilizar a las jóvenes. Mientras, los hombres cerraban la puerta metálica y la escotilla haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

– ¡¿Quién es ese?! – preguntó Schneizel.

– No lo sé – respondió Zero.

– ¿Qué quiere?

– No lo sé – repitió.

– ¿Alguien de aquí tiene armas o cualquier cosa para defenderse? – preguntó Cornelia.

Suzaku desenfundó una pistola.

– ¿Solo eso? – vaciló Cornelia.

– ¿No hay nada más para defendernos? – preguntó Schneizel.

Nunnally ya estaba empezando a asustarse, a asustarse de verdad. Kaguya intentaba tranquilizarla como podía y Cornelia a ambas.

En un momento determinado, alguien golpeó la puerta metálica. Nunnally cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a la japonesa.

XXX

– Hora de atacar – dijo un soldado al mando de Gary, tras consultar su reloj.

De pronto, el cielo se vio nublado. Una horda gigantesca de knightmare frames tapaban el Sol. Eran los mismos que los del asalto al almacén de Kasukabe. Salvo que esta vez, el que dirigía el ataque era de un color verdoso con toques marrones. De la misma altura que los demás.

Gekkas pertenecientes al ejército japonés se esforzaban inútilmente en detenerlos, pero no podían. Los robots japoneses caían como moscas ante los disparos de rifles VARIS del tal Leral.

XXX

El suelo temblaba, y quienes lo notaban muy bien eran Zero, Kaguya, Nunnally, Guilford, Cornelia y Schneizel.

– ¿Un terremoto? – preguntó Kaguya.

Cornelia se asomó por una ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

– Oh... Dios....

XXX

Un cañonazo acertó más o menos a la altura del piso en el que se encontraban los seis, abriendo un pequeño agujero en una de las paredes.

– ¿Qué ocurre ahí fuera?

– Nos atacan – respondió la princesa.

Zero se acercó a la ventana y miró asombrado. Palideció dentro de la máscara mientras otro impacto llegaba a la pared, haciendo el agujero mucho más grande.

– Este edificio es muy sólido – explico Kaguya, intentando consolar a Nunnally, la cual lloraba.

Un fuerte golpe llegó al agujero, abriéndolo por completo. No era un disparo del VARIS. Era un puñetazo, un puñetazo del knightmare verde.

Todos echaron hacia atrás. Ese piso solo tenía ya tres paredes.

– ¡¿Quien diablos eres?! – preguntó Zero al frame.

La boca del robot se abrió, y de él salió un diminuto cañón, el cual expulso un gas que los adormeció a todos.

Finalmente, la puerta metálica se abrió y con ello entró _Lord_ Gary. Dos knightmares negros se acercaron al piso.

– ¿Está bien, señor? – preguntó uno de ellos.

– Perfectamente. Coged a la emperatriz. Rápido. Luego, matadlos.

Dos hombres con el uniforme de los soldados britannians salieron de los frames y cogieron a la jovencísima jefa de estado. Mientras, Gary subía al frame verde. En el cual no había nadie. Había estado funcionando a control remoto.

XXX

– ¡No sé como puedes hacer sufrir así a una inocente! ¡Y más siendo una niña! – exclamó la joven, indignada, poco a poco su voz se fue angustiando – No creí que llegarías a tanto –suspiró.

– No va a sufrir. Será tratada incluso con más lujos de los que disponía en palacio. Al fin y al cabo, es mi hermana, y la quiero. Mucho.

XXX

– Lelouch –solicitó Sayoko-san desde la cocina – ayudame a poner la mesa, por favor.


	6. MN6: La Jaula de Oro

_El hombre nunca ha encontrado nunca una definición para la palabra libertad._

Abraham Lincoln.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Seis: La Jaula de Oro**

XXX

El televisor del despacho de Leral era un Hitachi descomunal, similar el de la sede de la UFN en Japón. Éste, estaba oculto en una vitrina empotrada en la pared, delante del escritorio. Las puertas de las vitrinas estaban abiertas, y tanto Cedric, como Sylvain, como Miu, congregados a su alrededor. Miu se acercó. Cuando se iluminó la pantalla, una joven reportera de piel morena y ojos marrones apareció.

– Estamos en directo desde el barrio de Shinjuku, en Tokio, Japón – anunciaba la reportera, britannian. Tras ella había una toma nocturna de toda la torre exceptuando los dos últimos pisos.

– No estás en directo – farfulló Sylvain– Es por la tarde en Japón.

Gary le silenció con un siseo. Miu sonrió.

– Acontecimientos escalofriantes en la reunión de esta mañana. Hemos sido informados de que un grupo numeroso de knightmares han atacado la sede de la Federación de las Naciones Unidas.

La cara de Miu cambió radicalmente, ahora era mucho más seria. La reportera, mientras, fingía un tono tenso y continuaba.

– Los frames han hecho caer los dos últimos pisos. Por increíble que parezca, ninguno de los reunidos ha sufrido los más mínimos daños. Sin embargo – la cámara tomó un primer plano de su cara- la emperatriz Nunnally vi Britannia no ha sido localizada de entre los escombros.

Gary se quedó con la boca abierta. _¿Cómo diablos han podido salir ilesos?¿A caso más de cinco knightmare frames de sexta generación y su imponente Robin, de octava, no son suficiente para acabar con ellos y sí con una de las estructuras más solidas del mundo? Menudo asco. _

– Según nuestras fuentes, los frames eran de fabricación britannian. Algo increíble. Les mantendremos informados. No cambien de canal – cerró.

Miu cogió el mando y apagó la televisión. Tras ésto, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

XXX

Zero-Suzaku avanzaba con paso decidido por el cuartel general de la Orden. Tras ellos, Schneizel, Cornelia y Guilford. La gente se apartaba a su paso, pues se notaba a kilómetros de su mal humor. Conforme iba avanzando, iba lanzando ordenes a sus subordinados: _Contacta con los equipos de búsqueda. Conéctame con Toudou, Ohgi y Nagisa. Ponme con Kaguya y la Federación. Buscame a quien pertenecen esos frames, en particular sobre el que los dirigía._

Hasta que al fin, los cuatro llegaron al despacho del japonés. Grande, espacioso y bien iluminado gracias al balcón de pared de la derecha, que daba unas increíbles vistas de los jardines. Las paredes eran blancas y adornadas con cuadros y pinturas, también estanterías con incontables libros. En el centro, una imponente mesa con dos ordenadores y una pila de hojas. Enfrente de la mesa, había cuatro sillas. Los britannians tomaron asiento.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – empezó Cornelia.

Suzaku y se sentó y miró al vacío a través del casco, hasta que finalmente habló.

– De momento lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Esperar a ver si la encuentran y esperar a que alguien identifique las máquinas

– ¿Tu única sugerencia es que esperemos?

– ¿Hay otra a caso? – intervino Schneizel.

Cornelia calló y miró a Guilford, que no había dicho nada. Se mantenía en silencio.

– ¿Alguna otra idea? – preguntó el enmascarado.

– ¿Y si la han secuestrado? – aventuró Guilford.

Sus tres interlocutores enmudecieron. Era una posibilidad. Pero... ¿Por qué? Y encima... se había identificado a los knightmares como pertenecientes a Britannia. ¿Pedirían un rescate? Seguramente fuera por el dinero... pedirían una cifra millonaria por ella. _Ojalá sea cierto eso y no haya pasado nada_, se tranquilizaba Suzaku. _La encontraré aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra._

De repente y sin aviso, un soldado con el típico uniforme de la Orden llamó a la puerta. No para dar buenas noticias, precisamente. Los knightmares no habían sido identificados, solo se sabía que tenían sello britannian. Cornelia estaba nerviosa. _¡Hay miles de knightmare frames en Britannia! Y... ¿Como alguien podría haber conseguido una flota de tantos y tan bien preparados knightmares? En caso de que la teoría de Guilford fuera cierta ¿Le harían algo? ¿Estaría bien?_

– Sin embargo... – dijo el soldado.

– ¿Sin embargo qué? – gruñó Suzaku.

– Tenemos las cintas de las cámaras de video de la sede.

Cornelia sonrió.

– Quizás esté grabado el rostro del asaltante. Sería una buena vista para empezar. ¿No? – dijo, ya un poco más calmada.

– ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Zero.

– En el almacén. Ahora mismo las traigo – concluyó.

Diez minutos después el soldado estaba ahí con la cinta del momento en el que el misterioso hombre de negro hubo entrado en el edificio. Tras diez minutos avanzando, llegaron a la parte que les interesaba.

En cámara, en blanco y negro y con interferencias incluidas, se podía ver perfectamente la figura de un hombre alto, delgado, con ropas y capa negra, que lucía un elegante sombrero del mismo color bajo sus cabellos largos y rojizos. Con una piel increíblemente pálida, parecía un zombi, un ser de ultratumba. Pasaba desapercibido ante los oficinistas, como un fantasma, pues presuponían que si había llegado hasta ese piso, era porque era de los suyos. Pero no. Se equivocaban.

También vieron como se encargaba de una docena de soldados gracias a dos grandes pistolas plateadas. Era increíble, se movía con una rapidez asombrosa. A los miembros de la Orden no les daba tiempo ni a desenfundar el arma. Las paredes, todas manchadas de sangre. La imagen se cortó en el momento en el que se fue la luz.

Todos asistían boquiabiertos y Zero cerraba los puños bajo sus guantes.

– Ya he visto suficiente, quita la cinta – ordenó, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

– ¿Pero qué? – replicó Cornelia.

– Saca la cara, mañana al amanecer Japón estará empapelada con su cara. ¿Entendido?

– Pero señor... – susurró el soldado – no se ve muy bien y la calidad de imagen es ínfima.

– Haz algo – ordenó.

El soldado asintió y salió.

– Tenemos que encontrarla. Ahora. Mañana mismo, toda Britannia estará cubierta con su cara. – exclamó Cornelia

XXX

Toudou se acercó a Nagisa y la tomó en brazos. Ya no recordaba nada más. Hasta que despertó en la cama del hospital en donde estaba ingresada por los orificios de bala provocados por el extraño sujeto. Respiraba acelerada, aún no se había recuperado del susto y mucho menos del recuerdo del dolor que le provocó la bala al traspasar su tierna carne. En medio de sus pensamientos oyó unos pasos. Toudou, con un brazo vendado y con el otro sujetando un ramo de flores.

– ¿Llevas ahí mucho rato? – preguntó sobresaltada.

– No te pongas tan tensa. Te van a doler más las heridas.

Se produjo un silencio espeso.

– Vine a ver que tal estabas – dijo el samurai.

La joven se limitó a dar las gracias. Toudou siguió hablando, cosa extraña, de costumbre era al revés. El hombre colocó las flores en un jarrón ubicado en la mesita de noche, a la izquierda del paciente. Eran de pétalos grandes y morados y desprendían un olor embriagador.

– Son un tipo de orquídea, se llaman Masdevallias.

XXX

Nunnally se despertó. Estaba sobre una cama con sábanas rosadas. Era muy cómoda, al igual que el cojín blanco en donde descansaba su cabeza. Poco a poco fue despegando los párpados y despertando de su sueño. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, en donde divisó a lo lejos una mesa de escritorio, con papeles y instrumentos para el dibujo, también un balcón. A la derecha, unos pasteles con muy buen aspecto. Las paredes eran blancas y el techo de igual color, muy bien iluminado.

_¿Dónde estoy?_, se preguntó intentando levantarse. Imposible. En un rincón de la habitación vio una silla similar a la suya, similar no, idéntica. Decidió rendirse, no podía ir a ningún sitio. Poco a poco, fue poniendo orden a su cabeza. _Estaba en Shinjuku con Cornelia, Schneizel, Suzaku, Guilford y Kaguya Sumeragi. De repente algo alertó a Suzaku y fuimos hasta el ultimo piso. Algo nos atacaba, un frame... ¡y qué mas!_, se esforzaba en recordar. Sus recuerdos e quedaban en cuando un frame los atacaba.

Durante varios minutos, su transparente mirada se clavó en la puerta, con pinta de ancha y de madera. Esperaba a que alguien entrara por ahí y le explicara que diablos hacía ahí.

XXX

Leral bajaba las escaleras hacia donde estaba Nunnally. En el techo había unos focos, los cuales se iban iluminando a medida que el cruzaba por debajo. A la luz de ellos, se podía ver perfectamente la figura de Leral. Era alto y delgado. De cabello rubio, corto y alborotado. Sus ojos eran azul marino y de su oreja izquierda colgaban dos pendientes. Portaba sus vestiduras reales: chaqueta roja con adornos dorados en torso y hombros y un pantalón negro. En sus pies lucía unas botas negras y en sus manos unos guantes de igual color. En su cinturón, negro, colgaba un sable con una exquisita empuñadura en oro.

Finalmente, llegó a donde se dirigía.

XXX

Sin previo aviso, la puerta empezó a abrirse. El corazón de Nunnally iba a cien por hora. No sabía quien entraría. La manilla empezaba a temblar hasta que finalmente abrió. Se echó para atrás y se escondió bajo las finas sábanas.

XXX

El príncipe ya estaba asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, más que nada para ver si Nunnally aún estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Pronto vio que no.

– ¿Hola? – llamó sin esperar contestación alguna.

Esa voz le sonaba. Tan cristalina y serena. Pero... en ese momento de tanta tensión no se acordaba. Pero... ¡Ya lo tenía!

– ¿Leral? ¿Qué haces aquí? – reguntó, asomando la cabeza.

El aspecto de aquel chico joven le resultaba irreconocible, pero su voz era inconfundible.

– ¿Qué es esto? – insistió.

– Un lugar seguro – al concluir, empezó a andar hacia donde estaba la joven damisela.

– ¿Cómo que en un lugar seguro? ¿Y Cornelia y los demás?

– Cuando te reuniste con la presidente de la Federación Unida de Naciones, un asesino irrumpió, más tarde una horda de frames.

Nunnally asintió levemente e intentó reincorporarse con la ayuda del joven y dio otra ojeada a su alrededor. Leral continuó.

– El edificio fue medio derruido, pero por suerte, no le pasó nada a nadie, los Caballeros llegaron a tiempo. Entre todos, decidieron que lo mejor sería que te mantuvieras un tiempo lejos del imperio. Unas semanas – nunca en su vida había mentido tanto como en esos minutos.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

Leral se levantó y estiró los brazos.

– ¡En el Euro Universo!

– ¿Cómo? – se extrañó.

– Ajá – sonrió – estamos en el Euro Universo.

Le extrañaba que Cornelia o Guilford no estuvieran allí, para decírselo ellos. De todas formas, se fiaba de lo que su hermano, de dos años más que ella, le decía. Durante su tiempo anterior al exilio en Japón, él y Clovis habían sido los únicos amigos que Lelouch y ella habían conocido.

– ¿Quieres bajar?

Nunnally dudó por un instante pero finalmente accedió.

– Ven, deja que te ayude – dijo el joven, con una sonrisa en los labios que lució todo el trayecto de traslado desde la cama a la silla.

La joven se acomodó sobre un cojín amarillento.

– Sííííííí

– Venga, que te voy a enseñar el palacio.

Leral abrió la puerta y salieron de la habitación directos a un largo pasillo de blancas paredes y suelo gris, con cuatro puertas a derecha e izquierda y una escalera justo enfrente. Ambos se acercaron a las escaleras, de caracol, y Nunnally miró al joven, preocupada, no había manera de bajar las escaleras con esa silla.

– Ahora verás – dijo, presionando un interruptor.

En donde antes habían los peldaños de una escalera, ahora era una superficie lisa, una rampa. Ideal para Nunnally, la cual se veía muy contenta de que allí hubiera cosas que no habían ni en el Palacio Imperial, lo que varias veces, había frenado su voraz apetito explorador.

– ¿Tienes mascotas? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Su medio-hermano asintió, sonriendo y continuó paseandola, hasta que llegaron al _hall. _Extremadamente grande, con enormes ventanales que dejaban pasar los rayos de luz, iluminando toda la estancia. En el techo colgaba una gigantesca lámpara de araña, apagada, y un montón de cuadros, esculturas y armaduras lo decoraban. También había un montón de puertas. _Es precioso, increíble_, se dijo.

– Esto no es lo mejor – anunció abriendo la puerta para salir al exterior – hay cosas más bonitas que esto ahí fuera.

Con rapidez fue abriendo la puerta y todos sus entresijos. Un gran jardín apareció, el piar de los pájaros lo envolvió todo y el dulce olor a flores flotaba por el aire. Era tan maravilloso... como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara. Sus evanescentes labios rosados dibujaron una sonrisa y avanzó para observar la amplia gama de flores que aguardaban a ser examinadas por ella.

– ¿Qué te parece?

– Es increíble – acertó a decir.

XXX

– Se cumplen dos días de la desaparición de la emperatriz Nunnally vi Britannia-Lamperouge. Todavía no se conoce dato alguno, pero fuentes fiables indican que se está barajando la posibilidad del secuestro -informaba la reportera. Ésta no era morena, más bien de piel rosada, atrapantes ojos verdes, finos rasgos europeos y una espesa melena rubia.

XXX

Suzaku se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, las dos de la noche. No podía pegar los párpados sin saber dónde estaba Nunnally. El penúltimo deseo de Lelouch, antes de pedir su muerte fue que cuidara por siempre de su hermana, que casi podría decirse, que lo hubiera hecho sin que éste ultimo se lo hubiera pedido. Era su amiga ¿O quizás algo más? …

Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, desesperación, impotencia y sobre todo cansancio. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se restregó los ojos. Lentamente, fue recorriendo su nueva vivienda, grande y bonita, con grandes vistas y muchísima seguridad por parte de la Orden. Se dirigía al balcón, a contemplar el cielo estrellado y la luna llena, que resplandecía iluminando todo. Suspiró amargamente y cerró los ojos, apoyándose sobre la barandilla, la cual impedía que cayera.

XXX

Mientras, en otra parte del mundo, lejos, alguien también pasaba mala noche. Lelouch no podía dormir. Le volvía a doler la cabeza y no sabía por que. Ya llevaba varias semanas así y su último recurso era ir a un médico, a un BUEN médico. Pero no podía correr ese riesgo. ¿Y si se filtraba que estaba vivo? Todos sus planes quebrarían. Ni paz ni nada habría si alguien supiera de su localización.

Lelouch no había descansado en toda la noche a causa de las pesadillas. En sus sueños veía sombras de lo que parecían humanos, rostros carcomidos por las llamas, campos regados de sangre y cadáveres, muchos cadáveres. Cuando despertó estaba empapado en sudor, en el sudor del miedo. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lentamente escapó de esa pesadilla o extraño sueño que le consumía cada noche.


	7. MN7: El Grial

_Donde quiera que estés te gustará saber, que por difícil que sea mi día triste, no echaré al olvido ni uno solo de los besos que me diste._

Serrat

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Siete: El Grial **

XXX

Suzaku no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se preguntaba si Nunnally estaría bien, donde podría estar, quienes querían hacerle mal. Muchas cosas y ninguna buena. Pero, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, se veía obligado a acudir a la Orden.

El día anterior, Rakshata le prometió algo increíble, magnífico y espléndido. Algo que le levantaría la moral. No sabía lo que era, solo que tenía que ir al cuarto sótano. En la puerta pudo leerse:

_Segundo almacén de frames. Entrada restringida._

En todo Japón había cinco grandes almacenes de knightmare frames, bien repartidos, para que en caso de guerra el contraataque fuera rápido. El almacén número uno estaba situado bajo Kyoto, el segundo ahí mismo, el tercero era el recién asaltado de Kasukabe, el cuarto se encontraba en el propio recinto de la Academia Ashford y el último

A los diez segundos de haberse situado enfrente de la puerta, ésta abrió automáticamente. Al llegar se encontró con una larga fila de frames, como era de esperar. Pilas de cajas, partes metálicas, herramientas y para completar el elenco, cientos de mecánicos corriendo de un lado a otro.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti -anunció la india, que estaba esperando en la puerta- sígueme.

La siguió durante un par de minutos hasta llegar a una enorme camilla metálica, en ella descansaba algo cubierto por una sábana blanca.

– ¿Frankenstein? -preguntó en tono irónico.

– En realidad Frankenstein era el científico. Y no.

La rubia presionó un botón verde en la pared y la camilla cambió a posición vertical. La sábana se deslizó lentamente hasta caer al suelo y dejó descubierto lo que fuese que custodiaba.

– El otro día en los entrenamientos vi que tienes una manera de pilotar muy parecida a la que tenía Kururugi Suzaku, el protegido de Puding.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del japonés.

– Así -continuó- que tomando como orientación el poco trabajo del imbécil de Asplunt y su ayudante y algunos sistemas que sobrevivieron del Lancelot Albion he creado esto. ¿Qué te parece?

Suzaku recorrió varias veces de arriba a abajo el aparato que se le presentaba. Una auténtica joya. Similar al Lancelot Albion pero de color negro. Reluciente, brillante, con ese aroma embriagador a producto recién salido de fábrica.

– Más grande, más fuerte, más resistente, más ecológico inlcuso -anunció la mujer.

Suzaku hacía caso omiso. Estaba ensimismado pensando en todo lo que podía hacer con esa máquina. Grandes cosas, desde luego.

– Tras la destrucción del Lancelot Albion, el único frame de novena generación era el Guren de Kallen. Éste es el sustituto del primero.

– ¿Tiene nombre?

La india pensó durante un momento.

– Mh... no, no tiene nombre. Ponle tú el que quieras, es tuyo al fin y al cabo.

– ¿Cuando tendré oportunidad de probarlo?

Rakshata rió.

– Adelantándome a esa pregunta he enviado unos diez frames a control remoto a la Arena en el patio trasero del cuartel. Toma las llaves, la clave es 09-11-95. Cuídalo bien -sentenció dando una calada.

XXX

Eran las diez de la mañana. Nunnally acababa de despertar de un placentero sueño en el que no había podido evitar que Suzaku y Lelouch aparecieran junto a ella de protagonistas. Leral llamó a la puerta. Le preguntó como había dormido. _Muy bien_, respondió. Hicieron el mismo itinerario que el día anterior hasta el _hall_ en donde tres hombres aguardaban: Sylvain, Gary y Cedric. En orden según se mencionan.

– Te presento a los tres hombres que velarán por tu seguridad en todo momento, hermanita -anunció- en primer lugar a Sylvain, mi guardaespaldas.

– Encantado, Su Majestad -dijo éste haciendo una reverencia a la joven.

– Gary, el chófer.

– Buenos días, emperatriz.

– Y por último y para nada el menos importante, Cedric, mi más fiel amigo durante muchísimos años.

– A sus pies -dijo, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

La (por el momento) emperatriz sonrió. Tenía una impresión muy diferente de cada uno. Sylvain, el más joven de los tres, veinte años, aparentaba ser muy simpático y afable, y por qué no, también divertido. Gary en cambio, le asustaba, parecía sacado de una historia de terror. Y de Cedric, que se parecía cantidad a Lord Guilford, pensó que sería igual que él, serio pero amable y eficiente.

XXX

La Arena era el lugar en el que todos los aspirantes a entrar en la Orden probaban su destreza pilotando frames. La Arena tenía dos secciones: el _Área de Simuladores_ y el _Área de Pruebas_. En la primera los aspirantes, como si de un videojuego muy realista se tratara, demostraban si estaban capacitados o no para pilotar. En la segunda los combates eran reales, era donde se entrenaban los ya miembros siempre que quisieran.

Treinta minutos después de hablar con Rakshata llegó a la Arena. Una a una fue abriéndo todas las puertas del _Área de Pruebas_ hasta llegar a la numero doce. Donde aguardaba su flamante knightmare frame de novena generación.

Abrió la puerta. El frame estaba arrodillado y con la escotilla abierta, de la cual salían unas escaleras, listo para entrar. Subió. Los controles eran exactamente los mismos que los de su amado Lancelot. Introdujo las llaves y una especie de pantalla salió de lo alto de la cabina, tenía el fondo azul y una barra cargando. _Iniciando sesión del NeoLancelot, por favor, espere. _

– Eso que ves ahí es cortesía del Conde Puding, que hizo algunos ajustes y le dio por ponerle el nombre éste. Tú ignoralo y ya está -dijo Rakshata por megafonía.

– Entendido -Suzaku sonrió.

– Esos guantes que ves ahí, póntelos -continuó- ya se acabaron los incómodos comándos de los frames tradicionales. Con los guantes controlarás los brazos del robot.

– ¿Y qué hago para mover el resto del cuerpo? -preguntó desde la más profunda ignorancia.

– Una vez te los pongas bastará con echarte hacia atrás para que el knightmare retroceda. Echarte hacia delante si quieres que se mueva y bueno, así.

Suzaku miró hacia adelante, habían un par de guantes conectados a la pantalla con cables. Se los enfundó._ Cien por cien cargado_, salió en la pantalla. Esta vez era negra y había sobre la inscripción un gran signo de exclamación. Un teclado de ordenador salió enfrente de él. _Por favor, introduzca la contraseña. _La introdujo.

– Para usar el escudo o activar las alas, por ejemplo, sí tendrás que usar los botones, evidentemente. Cuando vueles, los controles son los mismos.

_Listo._

– Y eso que ves en la pantalla es el estado de tu frame -dijo la india- presionando los botones del teclado, esos que tienen flechitas, podrás acceder a diferentes pantallas: mapas, ver a tus aliados, a tus enemigos, calcular velocidades... etcétera.

Suzaku asistía asombrado, estaba maravillado con esa tecnología.

– Que empiece el show -ordenó Rakshata.

A los pocos segundos luces rojas empezaron a parpadear indicando que estaban listos para el ataque. Los diez robots se irguieron y se colocaron en una posición un tanto amenazante.

El ataque se inició, el dirigente de la avanzadilla desenfundó un sable MVS mientras los de detrás, cubriéndole con metralletas disparaban sin cesar. El NeoLancelot saltó, desenfundó de su espalda;

una gran espada de oscura empuñadura y brillante hoja que no dudó en clavar en el centro de la cabeza de su oponente, pariéndolo limpiamente en dos mitades. Mientras, los impactos de bala se sucedían en la coraza negra sin hacer aparentemente daño al caballero negro. _Increíble_, se decía Suzaku.

Otro frame avanzó y los demás le siguieron dejando tiradas las metralletas que portaban. Todos sacaron sables MVS.

Dos avanzaron e intentaron dar una estocada cada uno al caballero japonés. Éste, hábilmente cortó a ras del suelo las piernas de los frames. Otro se acercaba por arriba con intención de partirlo en dos, colocó la espada en posición horizontal protegiéndose del ataque y presionó el botón de los slash harken, que se clavaron en el pecho del robot enemigo.

_Quedan cinco_, pensó Suzaku.

– Quedan cinco –pensó Suzaku.

_¿También tiene cañones Hadron? Vaya..._, murmuró. Rápidamente localizó los botones para los cañones Hadron. Pero no sabía como dispararlos, ni tampoco como programar la dirección de los proyectiles.

– En cada lado tienes un botón rojo. Si quieres disparar el cañón de la derecha, pulsa el de la derecha. Si quieres que dispare el izquierdo, pulsa el botón izquierda. Para los proyectiles, basta con cerrar el puño.

– Captado -dijo, por rádio.

Los cinco frames restantes avanzaban En la pantalla, él estaba representado como un punto de color negro, mientras los demás, de un color rojo. Eso indicaba que pertenecían a la orden. Los que no pertenecían pero eran miembros de la Federación eran de color azul, y los que no eran de ningún grupo eran de color verde.

Extendió los brazos por delante de su pecho y cerró los puños. El frame le imitó. Cinco cañones surgieron de cada antebrazo. Las balas empezaron a salir. Cuando decidió parar, los gekkas estaban irreconocibles.

_Con esto te recuperaré, Nunnally_, juró por lo bajo.

XXX

Leral estaba en su despacho en Grial. La que sería la nueva capital del Sacro Imperio de Britannia. Construida a partir de los planos del Damocles, Grial estaba diseñada no solo para ser una fortaleza voladora sino una ciudad. Agua, luz, no faltaba de nada. Con una superficie de 91, 65 km².

Ésta sería la mejor fortaleza jamás construída.

No solo había cientos de bases y almacenes, sino también habían casas. Pero de todos los edificios destacaba uno: la enorme construcción denominada Torre Crussade, de nada más y nada menos que 426 metros de altura y ochenta y nueve pisos. De color negro y rojo, con genial defensa con cañones Hadron y unas luces que nunca se apagaban. Era donde se encontraban Leral y Nunnally.

Aunque, de cierta forma, Leral no mintió a Nunnally pues realmente sí estaban en el Euro Universo, estaban sobrevolando el Euro Universo.

– Sí –murmuraba- lo sé. No, no, tranquilo. Sé lo que hay que hacer. El Adán estará completamente listo en dos semanas. Sí -asintió sonriendo- ya veremos. Le dejo Lord Lagerfield tengo asuntos que tratar. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión -se despidió.

Éste despacho era bastante diferente al de la base de Ginebra. Éste era mucho más espacioso, con una cara alfombra persa en el suelo, una larga mesa de caoba presidiendo la sala; en donde habían cuatro ordenadores. Las paredes, a excepción de una que era un ventanal y la de la puerta, tenían dos grandes estanterías; en ellas, un montón de cosas: un globo terráqueo, objetos exóticos, dos televisiones, un panel de control, y sobre todo, muchísimos libros.

Mientras hablaba, alguien llamó a la puerta, la cual estaba ya entreabierta. Era Lord Cedric. Leral hizo un ademán para que pasara tras colgar el telefono.

– ¿Con quién hablaba, Majestad? -preguntó el caballero.

– Con tu padre. Me estaba preguntado que tal iba todo el asunto del Adán y tal. Dentro de poco ya lo tendremos completado y todo gracias a la batería que trajo Miu. Con ésta nueva máquina, el Crimson y Grial la victoria será mía.

XXX

Anya y Jeremiah estaban encargándose de la recolección de las naranjas de la temporada junto con algunos trabajadores. La joven de cabello rosado se limpió el sudor de la frente luego de terminar de cargar una carreta con las frutas. Mientras, el caballero le daba instrucciones a otros recolectores. Cuando hubo acabado Lelouch se acercó a Jeremiah.

- ¡Buenos días, Lelouch-sama! –saludó el caballero efusivamente.

- ¡Buenos días, Jeremiah! –Le respondió- ¿Qué tal el negocio? –preguntó más por cortesía que por interés.

- Muy bien, gracias a tu gestión. Tenemos muchos clientes –dice Anya, acercándose también.

Los tres estaban hablando en un huerto situado en un pequeño pueblo cercano, a Phoenix, perteneciente al Sacro Imperio de Britannia. La casa en donde vivían Jeremiah, Anya y Lelouch estaba rodeada por un precioso paraje bañado en colores relucientes. Cuando la primavera se asomaba por las ventanas de las casas de tejas, con paredes de adobe y puertas de árboles locales todo era motivo de alegría; las fiestas del lugar eran muy pronunciadas entre los residentes. Todos celebraban el veintiuno de marzo, el día del comienzo de los colores. Los árboles de flores de cerezo abundaban, a veces parecía que una ola de pétalos inundaría el gran palacio en donde los tres vivían.

Todo lleno de flores, árboles y animales. Lleno de vida. Era el sueño de CC.

Los tres estuvieron hablando animadamente hasta el sol comenzaba a ocultarse bañando de colores anaranjados la figura de los tres. Jeremiah y Anya entraron, pero Lelouch permaneció allí de pie, al lado de la sombra de un árbol. Donde minutos atrás había estado con dos de sus mejores amigos e instrumentos de jardinería en mano, trabajando,

como no queriendo perder ni un segundo, era lo menos que podía hacer por la gente que le estaba dando escondite, cobijo, comida y amistad.

Cuando acabó de trabajar la tierra entró en la gran mansión en la que vivía junto a la pareja.

- ¿Una partida? –preguntó Anya mostrándole el tablero con cada ficha en su lugar correspondiente.

Estaba muy cansado, pero una partida era una partida…

- Hoy te ganaré –dijo la joven muy segura.

- No creo –le respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

Un peón negro y otro blanco, más peones fueron movidos y el caballo blanco salió de su sitio para dirigirse a la ''batalla'', Anya fruncía ligeramente su entrecejo porque se estaba concentrando mientras Lelouch solo veía decidido cada pieza del tablero… pensando en la manera correcta de mover las piezas, porque todo eso era importante para él y no perdería… él nunca perdería. Jeremiah en ocasiones sonreía por esa gran determinación de los jóvenes.

Anya se sorprendía a siempre que jugaba contra Lelouch pues tenia unas estrategias brillantes y poco a poco iba entendiendo porque era tan bueno en el campo de batalla armando estrategias… porque en el campo era nulo, quizás tuviera algo que ver su enorme ego principesco.

- ¡La cena está lista! -exclamó la dulce voz de Sayoko-san desde la cocina.


	8. MN8: El Moderno Prometeo

**Movimiento Número Ocho: El Moderno Prometeo**

_E hizo Dios las fieras de la tierra según sus especies, los animales domésticos según sus especies y los reptiles del suelo según sus especies. Y vio Dios que era bueno. Y dijo Dios:_

– _Hagamos al hombre a nuestra imagen y semejanza; que ellos dominen los peces del mar, las aves del cielo, los animales domésticos y todos los reptiles._

_Y creó Dios al hombre a su imagen; a imagen de Dios lo creó; varón y hembra lo creó. _

XXX

Muy pocos niños podían decir que recordaban el día que conocieron a su padre, Miu Nizishawa era una de ellos para bien o para mal. Tenía cuatro años de edad, vivía en una pequeña aldea japonesa, muy cerca de la costa; con su madre y con su abuela. Aquel día llovía con fuerza. Su madre la había llamado varias veces para que fuera a cenar , pero como casi siempre fingió no escuchar nada. Estaba en la orilla, admirando el mar, como tantas otras veces. Un navío se acercaba. Mientras, su padre abuela miraba la televisión.

_Señoras, señores, les traemos un reporte urgente de última hora. Al parecer, el emperador de Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, ha decidido invadir las islas. El ejército ya se ha movilizado. Todavía no se ha hecho efectivo un comunicado oficial por parte del primer ministro Kururugi Gembu. Les mantendremos informados. _

– ¿Cómo es que tarda tanto la niña? -preguntó la abuela.

La madre suspiró desde la cocina.

– Habrá que ir a buscarla.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta repetidas veces, una y otra y otra vez hasta que se le abrió.

– Miu.. estás empapada.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Hay hombres raros en la playa!

– ¿Qué? ¿En la playa, dices?

– ¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! -exclamo señalando hacía la costa.

En media hora el barco ya había atracado en el puerto. En dos ya habían tomado toda la isla. En tres todos los habitantes habían sido clasificados en dos grupos: los que iban a trabajar lo que les quedaba de vida en las minas de sakuradite, hombres jóvenes, y los que iban a morir, mujeres, ancianos y niños.

El segundo grupo estaba en fila, esperando a que una nube de balas atravesara su cuerpo. Algunos lloriqueaban, otros suplicaban, otros se orinaban encima por los nervios. Miu tomó con fuerza la mano de su madre y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su madre le devolvió el apretón.

– ¡Fuego! -ordenó el dirigente. No era otro que el _Knight of Trhee, _Marshall o Marsellus Lagerfield.

Los soldados dispararon sin piedad. La pared de atrás se tiñó de sangre y algunos cuerpos estaban totalmente descompuestos. Sin embargo, la madre de la niña y ella aún vivían. Marsellus no salía de su asombró y volvió a ordenar que se disparase. No morían. Imposible. Se acercó a uno de sus soldados y le usurpó el arma de mala manera. Esta vez dispararía él. Aún vivían.

– ¡Separadlas! -ordenó a un par de subordinados.

Sus manos aún seguían estrechadas con fuerza, pero cada vez se iban separando.

– ¡Fuego! -ordenó por cuarta vez.

Esta vez la madre si murió. El sonido hueco de su cuerpo cayendo en el suelo se grabó a fuego en la niña. El _knight _se acercó a ella y la examinó de arriba a abajo. No tenía nada anormal, era una mujer corriente. Una mujer desvivida por su hija. Se acercó y sacó una pistola de entre la ropa. Disparó. Luego, se acercó a la niña. Ella sí seguía viva. _¿Qué la puede hacer especial? Es inmortal, o al menos eso parece. ¿Por qué? ¿Como diablos ha conseguido aguantar a tres ráfagas?Solo lleva un fino vestido amarillo lleno de manchas de sangre. _Mientras los pensamientos rondaban por su mente, el knight se acercó a la niña.

– ¡Abre los ojos! -ordenó

Poco a poco los fue abriendo, unos ojos normales inundados de lágrimas. Sin embargo, una vez fue fijándose más y más, vio que uno de sus ojos azules tenía algo extraño, un símbolo en la pupila de color rojizo. _Un geass, _pensó, _¿Pero de qué clase?¿De inmortalidad?_

Le dio la espalda y sacó un puro. Lo prendió sin ningún tipo de prisa.

– ¡Viene con nosotros! -dijo.

XXX

Dos años más tarde ya vivía con el knight. No le quedaba más remedio que obedecerlo en todo lo que él ordenara.

Los Lagerfield eran una antigua y aristocrática familia de nobles. Todos los varones dedicados al ejército; alcanzando cargos de general, almirante y knight of round. Su residencia principal estaba en la Mansión Lagerfield, casi al lado del palacio imperial. Ésta mansión les perteneció durante generaciones.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que pasó por debajo del umbral de la puerta. Un joven de unos pocos años más observaba tímidamente desde detrás de su madre. Cedric Lagerfield. Tras la madre también había una niña, dos o tres años mayor que ella. El primero observaba con fascinación y timidez, la segunda con desprecio e incredulidad. _¿Como papá ha podido traer una eleven a casa?_

XXX

Un año después, ya acostumbrada a la vida de esclava que llevada y a la perturbante mirada del pequeño Cedric, aún no había conseguido hacer ningún amigo. _Todos son felices, menos yo._

Un día en el que la familia estaba en un acto benéfico aprovechó para sentarse a la sombra de uno de los innumerables perales del jardín. Bajo el sol de la tarde. Abrió el libro que tenía en su regazo y empezó a leer para sí misma. Notaba que la observaban, pero cuando giraba la cabeza para ver si había alguien, descubría que estaba completamente sola.

Así pasó varios minutos, hasta que descubrió quién le observaba. Un joven rubio que se asomaba continuamente tras la verja, era tan alta que debía saltar para que la vista alcanzara a la otra parte. Cerró el libro y se acercó, ella también quería ver como era el jardín de su vecino. _Mucho más grande que el nuestro_, pensó.

– ¿Quién eres? -preguntó la jovencita.

– Me llamo Leral -respondió el chico del otro lado del muro- ¿Y tú?

– Yo Miu -dijo tímidamente.

El joven miró por un pequeño agujerito del muro, escuadriñando lo que había al otro lado. Avistó el libro que la niña leía.

– ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó.

– ¿El qué? -le devolvió la pregunta.

– El libro ¿Cómo se titula?

La joven dio media vuelta y cogió el libro que había quedado tendido abierto en la hierva. Miró la portada. _Grandes Esperanzas _de un tal Charles Dickens.

– _Grandes Esperanzas_, se titula _Grandes Esperanzas_ -respondió.

– ¿De qué trata? -insistió.

– De un niño llamado Philip y toda su vida -sonrió- es muy divertido. Me lo he leído ya muchas veces.

El joven apoyó su espalda en el muro y poco a poco fue bajando hasta quedarse sentado sobre la verde hierva.

– ¿Por qué tantas?

– Porque no tengo más libros...

Eso le sorprendió.

– ¿No tienes más libros? Yo tengo una habitación muy grande toda llena de libros.

– ¿Cómo una biblioteca? -preguntó entusiasmada.

– No ¡Mucho más grande que una biblioteca! Hay libros muy gordos con dibujos, otros no tienen dibujos. Casi siempre estoy en esa habitación, me gusta mucho leer.

- ¡Como a mí! -exclamó la niña de cabellos dorados desde la otra parte del muro.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a verla?

Esa pregunta le extrañó, y mucho. Había hecho, aparentemente, un amigo y todo gracias a los libros. Iba a aceptar rotundamente, sino fuera porque tenía prohibido salir sola. Fuese a donde fuese. Pero... la familia estaba fuera. Nadie tenía porqué enterarse.

– ¡Sí! -exclamó tras largo meditar- ¡De acuerdo!

– Te espero fuera -le dijo, antes de salir corriendo apresuradamente hacia la puerta del jardín.

XXX

Leral salió corriendo del jardín, por su vida de príncipe muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacer amigos de su edad. Conocía a gente mucho mayor y a la gente que a su padre le interesaba que conociera, por esto, su lista de amigos era muy reducida.

Ambos salieron casi al mismo tiempo y se encontraron uno enfrente del otro. Se quedaron mirando largo rato. Él era su primer amigo y ella era su primera amiga. La joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

– Sígueme -profirió el rubio ojiazul antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

El palacio del tal Leral era muchísimo más grande que donde vivía con la familia Lagerfield. Era tercer palacio imperial en donde vivía la tercera esposa del emperador britannian de catorce que tenía. La Villa Imperial Vries. Solo el jardín ya era como dos campos de fútbol.

Tras recorrer todo el jardín y el largo pasillo en un escrupuloso silencio, incómodo para ella y normal para él, llegaron a la biblioteca.

– Aquí es -dijo el chico, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Había al menos veinte llaves ahí. Con el dedo índice fue separándolas hasta llegar a la que podía abrir la cerradura.

Abrió y con ambas manos las dos puertas que custodiaban el sueño de todo bibliófilo. Era una sala hexagonal, con las seis paredes llenas de estanterías, sin embargo, no solo estaban en los paredes, sino en toda la habitación. _Esto es enorme_, pensó la joven. En la entrada había una pequeña mesilla con unas pocas revistas y periódicos. Todo lo que la tercera emperatriz y sus dos hijos desearan. También había dos sofás de cuero.

Leral sonrió.

– ¿Por qué no coges el que más te guste?

– ¿En serio? -preguntó- No me conoces de nada...

– Pero vivimos al lado, así, que no hay peligro. Supongo.

Por espacio casi de media hora, deambuló entre los entresijos de aquel laberinto de papel. Dejó que su mano rozase las avenidas de los lomos expuestos tentando su elección. Atisbó tanto primeras ediciones de clásicos como de modernos.

De repente, se dio cuenta del libro que cogería. Se asomaba tímidamente en el extremo de una estantería, encuadernado en piel de color vino, su título en relieve y con letras doradas, susurraba _"Corazón de Caballero". _

Miu volvió al centro exacto de la sala en donde esperaba Leral. La joven sostenía fuertemente el libro con ambos brazos sobre el pecho. Su vista se dirigió al chico, el cual estaba dejando que las hojas de _Grandes Esperanzas_ danzaran al viento. Una estampa melancólica sin duda.

– ¿Ya has elegido? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

La pequeña se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. El niño bajó de la silla con un pequeño saltito.

– Si quieres yo te puedo dejar ese libro también. Cuando acabemos de leérnoslos nos los devolvemos y ya está. ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó la niña con dulzura.

– De acuerdo -le respondió contento-, cuando acabemos de leérnoslos, nos los devolveremos.

XXX

Nueve años después Leral aún conservaba ese _Grandes Esperanzas _y la joven ese ejemplar de _Corazón de Caballero. _Sin embargo, ya no eran del todo unos críos como en aquel entonces. La noche del día en el que se cumplían justo nueve años de ese maravilloso encuentro iban a hacer algo que cambiaría el transcurso del mundo hasta entonces conocido.

– ¿A donde nos dirigimos? ¿Por qué hemos bajado al túnel? -preguntó la joven.

– ¿Te acuerdas de esas cosas que trajo Gary? ¿De la batería que robaste? ¿Te acuerdas del Proyecto Adán? Hoy vamos a hacer algo increíble -le contestó Leral.

– Eso es un atentado contra la vida -le replicó-, y no solo contra la vida. Sino contra toda la humanidad. Es un atentado hasta a Dios mismo.

– ¿Y qué? -exclamó- ¡Dios nunca ha hecho nada por nosotros!

A Miu le dolieron esas palabras. Sabía que gracias a Dios ella no había muerto. También sabía que gracias a Dios había conocido al chico que tenía al lado. Sin él, ese nuevo mundo en el que vivía sería mucho peor.

– No, no puedes pedirme eso -respondió, ya más calmada.

– Es necesario para llevar a cabo el plan. Mi hermana ya está fuera de juego, con las dos bombas en el Área 11 y las demás en el resto de países de la Federación hemos sembrado la incertidumbre. – Esta es la tercera fase del plan de cinco que hay. Es punto clave.

– Pero... -dijo en un susurro.

– ¡Es importante!

Miu se detuvo y agachó la cabeza. Leral también. _La he hecho buena_, pensó.

– Oye... -empezó a disculparse-, no tienes que hacerlo sí o sí. Lo debes decidir tú. Solo digo que...

– Lo haré -dijo.

– ¿Cómo? -exclamó aún sin creerlo- ¿Lo harás?

– Ajá -asintió, levantando la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa lastimera.

Hizo un movimiento extraño para él pero vital para ella. Le acarició la mejilla mientras seguía firme con su mirada. El corazón de la chica estaba latiendo con fuerza y sentía como su piernas iban a desfallecer por esta cercanía y por esta sensación tan deseada.

– Su Majestad. Ya está todo preparado -irrumpió la voz de Sylvian desde algún lugar.

Ambos se separaron como de repente y siguieron andando como si nada hubiera sucedido hasta llegar a donde iban. El laboratorio. Al entrar allí, sobre una fría camilla metálica aguardaba una abominación digna del Diablo. Un engendro creado a partir de la tecnología y de otros cuerpos humanos. Era amarillento, en algunas zonas verdoso y en otras zonas, como por ejemplo su parte izquierda, era todo metal.

Rodeando la camilla había unos diez eruditos contemplando su obra maestra. _Solo tengo que posar las manos y hacer que viva. Solo tengo que posar las manos y hacer que viva. _

– Cuando quieran -anunció uno. Leral asintió.

La joven dio un paso al frente hasta llegar al temible monstruo dormido. Puso sus suaves manos sobre lo que aparentemente era su piel, parecía cuero. Su geass se activo en el ojo izquierdo.

– ¡Vive!

Un resplandor dorado salió de sus manos y poco a poco fue penetrando en ese tosco cuerpo amarillento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, era como retar a un Dios.

XXX

Lelouch se despertó lentamente. Poco a poco fue despegando los párpados a causa del ruido que oía. _Coches..._,pensó _¡Espera! ¡Coches! ¡Donde diablos estoy! _Estaba sentando, con la espalda apoyada sobre un muro. Vestía un elegante traje negro, como en el sueño de CC _¡Qué hago aquí! ¡Esto no es el campo! Ah... ya entiendo. Esto debe ser un sueño. Cuando cierre los ojos y vuelva a abrirlos ya no estaré aquí_, los cerró con fuerza. _Uno..., dos.... ¡Tres! ¡Aún sigo aquí! _

Giró la cabeza mirando a ambos lados. Era un callejón con una sola salida, con el suelo lleno de basura y las paredes rebosantes de graffitis. _Japón libre_, rezaba uno de esos carteles.

– ¡Esto no es posible! -gritó- ¡Esto no es posible!

Se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacia la acera, en donde atisbó a una anciana. Necesitaba saber que día era. Que hora era. Donde estaba.

– Perdone señora -profirió- ¿Podría decirme a qué día estamos hoy?

– Claro que sí jovencito -dijo la anciana en tono amable- hoy es día diez de Marzo. Del dos mil diecinueve.

– ¿En donde estamos? -insistió.

– En Japón, jovencito, en Japón.

Salió corriendo. Eso no podía estar pasando. Eso no podía estar pasando. En un momento determinado metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y de la chaqueta. No había absolutamente nada de nada.

Mientras corría, se percató que pasaba por delante de una tienda de disfraces. Entró y buscó una peluca. No podía ir así. Aunque se había dejado el pelo más largo aún se podía reconocer con relativa facilidad su persona. Al fin encontró una que le gustara, pero otro cliente iba a cogerla antes que él.

– Perdone ¿Podría dejármela a mi? -preguntó amablemente, a pesar de los nervios.

Ese intento de amabilidad se fue cuando vio los ojos de la persona que tenía enfrente. Eran rojos, como si un geass hubiera sido usado en él.

– Sí, señor -dijo el otro cliente, dejando la peluca en donde estaba.

_Vuelvo a tener el geass. ¿Esto qué es? ¿Qué diablos es?_

XXX

Y el monstruo revivió.

Leral rió efusivamente. Ya cada vez faltaba menos para que pudiera coronarse emperador.


	9. MN9: El Retorno

**Movimiento Número Nueve: El Retorno.**

_Al palpar la cercanía de la muerte, vuelves los ojos a tu interior y no encuentras más que banalidad, porque los vivos, comparados con los muertos, resultamos insoportablemente banales._

Miguel Delibes.

XXX

Hacía ya un año que no pisaba la entrada de la Academia Ashford. Lelouch suspiró. Tenía curiosidad por ver como había quedado su tumba, pues el escultor se retardó en enviarle los dibujos de como sería una vez acabada. Entró y se dirigió al patio trasero del centro.

– Vaya, quedó mejor de lo que esperaba de ese patán –murmuró al ver el monumento.

En la Familia Imperial, era tradición que los emperadores descansaran en paz en el jardín trasero del Palacio Imperial de Pendragón, en los llamados Campos Elíseos. Mujeres e hijos, en cambio, descansaban en una zona especial del Cementerio de Pendragón. Las razones de esta práctica eran desconocidas. Sin embargo, Lelouch fue el único enterrado fuera de Palacio, por ordenes expresas suyas: él descansaría en la Academia Ashford. _El único lugar en el que una vez me sentí persona_, se repetía delante de la estatua.

Era un exquisito trabajo en mármol blanco. Evidentemente, salía él, de perfil. Su cara era fría, distante; sus ojos miraban al que en ese momento estuviese frente a él y su mano estaba alzada hasta el cielo. En el pedestal, negro, había algo escrito en letras doradas:

_Lelouch vi Britannia-Lamperouge_

_99º __Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia._

Se acercó y pasó la palma de la mano por las letras en relieve. Volvió a suspirar. _Si el mundo supiera lo que he hecho yo por él... _Pegó una patada al pedestal, se hizo daño, pero no le importó.

– ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces? – exclamó una voz de mujer desde atrás, muy familiar para él.

Lelouch se giró. Era Kallen.

– Esta estatua pertenece a la familia Ashford y es propiedad suya. Que no te guste no es motivo para tratarla mal.

_Esos ojos_, pensó Kallen. _Me resultan tan familiares... _

– ¡¿Lelouch?! – exclamó.

Lelouch se volvió a la estatua. _Mierda_. La joven se acercaba por detrás, cada vez la notaba más cercana...

– Lelouch... -le susurró- ¿De verdad eres tú?

Demasiado tarde, salió corriendo hacia la izquierda. Kallen le siguió. Notó un montón de gente por el campus. _Otra absurda fiesta organizada por Milly cuando no tiene nada que hacer en la tele. _Lelouch miró a ambos lados y hacia atrás: a la izquierda estaba la fuente, a la derecha Rivalz haciendo alarde de su fuerza con dos cajas delante de un grupo de chicas; y por detrás estaba Kallen, cada vez más cerca.

No llevaba ni tres minutos corriendo y ya se sentía mal. _A por Rivalz. _Corrió hacia la derecha, chocando con Rivalz y cayendo al suelo. Su peluca quedó descolocada.

– ¡Aparate de ahí, Rivalz! – gritaba Kallen antes de tropezarse con él, que estaba tendido en el suelo bajo las cajas llenas de disfraces.

El estaño individuo trajeado salió corriendo. _¿Realmente era él?_

XXX

El monstruo se había pasado toda la noche despierto, estaba inmovilizado a la camilla mediante cuerdas. Cuatro en cada brazo, seis en cada pierna, tres en el pecho y dos en el cuello. Los individuos que le rodeaban se fueron al momento en el que él despertó, aún esperaba a su regreso. Le habían resucitado de entre los muertos. Por sorpresa, vio que alguien entró en la habitación. Eran un joven con cabellos colo oro y otro pelinegro.

– Es totalmente inútil que intentes utilizar tu geass en mí o en cualquiera de los que aquí estamos.

No hacía caso. Se concentraba cada vez más y más para entrar en su mente pero era un muro que no podía salvar.

– Te lo he dicho.

El monstruo suspiró.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó al fin– ¿Quién eres?

– Me llamo Leral. Tú te llamas... Nao, creo –sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo ojeó–, no, Mao.

– ¿Qué quieres? –repitió.

– Necesito que me ayudes en una pequeña cosa –respondió el rubio.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?

– Tengo un premio para ti, sólo si lo haces bien...

Ambos callaron. Mao cayó en la cuenta de que si había estado muerto, su cuerpo estaría ya totalmente descompuesto.

– Un espejo –reclamó– , quiero un espejo.

Leral chasqueó los dedos y miró hacia el pelinegro, Sylvain. Éste captó el mensaje y rebuscó entre sus ropas. Sacó un espejo.

– Muéstrame mi rostro – ordenó Mao.

El joven se acercó lentamente y lo puso delante de su cara. Se vio el rostro.

– M-M-Me has convertido en un engendro –murmuró– ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN MONSTRUO! ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO?!

– CC

Esas dos letras. CC.

– Sírveme bien en todo lo que te mande, y cuando acabes tu trabajo ella será tuya.

Algo cambió en su sucio y maltrecho rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y empezó a reír. Empezó a reír como un completo loco.

XXX

En la corte la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por Nunnally era Cornelia. Sus demás hermanos no mostraban la menor preocupación. Guinevere compraba arte y asistía a exposiciones como de costumbre, Carline simplemente se divertía con todo lo que su estatus de princesa le permitía y Odysseus estaba aún en el ejército.

Estaba tendida en la cama. Descansando. La búsqueda ya duraba cinco días, y miles de personas ya estaban movilizadas. Pero seguía sin aparecer.

XXX

CC paseaba por el campus cuando algo le alertó. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de arriba a abajo. La marca del geass que portaba en el pecho le querían alertar de algo, y solo podía ser una cosa: había otro inmortal cerca de ella.

Se detuvo y se recostó bajo la copa de un árbol. Desde allí miró al frente, la residencia de los Ashford; a la izquierda, la fuente; y a la derecha, un joven rubio se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. Conforme el joven rubio se acercaba la sensación era más fuerte.

XXX

Kallen aún le perseguía, pero cada vez de más lejos. La inmortalidad había mejorado en cantidad sus capacidades físicas. Miró al frente. _¿CC? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? _Corrió hacia ella pero no podía pedirle ayuda, ni siquiera podía saber que él estaba allí. Sería fatídico.

Cada vez se acercaba más a ella. Estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Observándole impasible. _E__spero que no me haya reconocido. _Finalmente pasó por delante de ella. No pudo evitar el cruce de miradas. Ahora sí que le había reconocido con toda seguridad.

XXX

_Lelouch. ¿De verdad eres tú?_

– ¡CC! – exclamó Kallen, quién también se dirigía hacia ella– ¿Por donde ha ido el chico rubio de antes?

Su cerebro se puso a pensar a una velocidad pasmosa.

– ¡Por ahí! –exclamó señalando el lado opuesto de por donde realmente había pasado– ¡Se ha ido por ahí!

– Gracias –murmuró antes de salir corriendo por donde la peliverde le había indicado.

XXX

– Por poco –se dijo en un suspiro desde atrás de un arbusto del jardín.

Sin embargo, oyó el sonido de pisadas. Pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde estaba escondido. Cada vez eran más cercanas, hasta que las oyó a su lado. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho. _Debo salir corriendo. _

– ¿Lulu?

_Esa voz... Esa voz no es la de Kallen._ Giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

– ¿CC? –llamó– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Lulu! –exclamó– ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

Lelouch sonrió. Ella también estaba muy alegre.

– Yo he preguntado antes, bruja –dijo al levantarse del suelo.

CC rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y se echó hacia él. Este último solo supo responderle devolviéndole el cálido abrazo.

– ¿Has venido por lo de Nunnally? –preguntó.

– ¡¿Nunnally?! ¿Qué ocurre con Nunnally? –devolvió la pregunta.

– Ha desaparecido. Se dice que la han secuestrado –dijo con amargura.

– ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

– No se sabe. Nunnally, Suzaku, Kaguya, Cornelia, Schneizel y alguien más se encontraban en la sede en Japón de la FNU. De pronto un montón de knightmare frames aparecieron. Eso es todo lo que han dicho en la tele. –concluyó.

– He de hablar con Suzaku.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que van a dejarte entrar en el cuartel así, por las buenas? Ya... ya no tienes tu geass... – musitó.

– Vamos, te lo explicaré por el camino.

XXX

– Zero, tenemos a un hombre y una mujer que quieren hablar con usted. Es urgente – informó Schneizel por walkie talkie a caballero negro.

El japonés tenía los brazos cruzados, y sobre ellos su cabeza con el casco. Necesitaba descansar un poco después de tanta búsqueda y tantas reuniones con líderes extranjeros.

– Es urgente, mi señor.

– Diles que he fallecido. No quiero reunirme con nadie.

– Insisten, señor. Insisten – continuó.

– ¡Despachalos! ¡Ya!

La puerta de su despacho se abrió con un fuerte crujido. Oyó pasos. Poco a poco fue levantando la vista de la mesa y recorrió con los ojos sus ropas de abajo a arriba. No podía salir de su sorpresa. CC... la amante de Lelouch. Sin embargo, no pudo reconocer al personaje de al lado suyo hasta que cruzó una mirada con él.

– Lo siento, señor. Ahora mismo les acompañaré hasta la salida –ofreció Schneizel.

– Retirate – ordenó.

– ¿Perdón? – replicó.

– ¿Acaso no me has oído?

Schneizel cerró la puerta, Suzaku le seguía con la mirada. CC y Lelouch tomaron asiento enfrente de él.

– ¿Lelouch? ¿CC? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – inquirió apeándose de su silla y caminando hacia ellos – Lelouch si alguien te ve...

– ¿Y Nunnally? – demandó – ¿Dónde está Nunnally?

Suzaku se quitó la máscara y la dejó descansando encima de la mesa. Tragó saliva y empezó a hablar.

– La han secuestrado. No tenemos noticias de los captores. No tenemos nada – contestó.

– ¿Quién la ha secuestrado? ¿Cómo? – El pelinegro cerró los puños con fuerza, apretó los dientes y se retiró la peluca de su cabeza.

– No los sabemos –suspiró el castaño– solo que los frames eran de fabricación britannian.

– ¡¿Y qué diablos habéis estado haciendo?! – gritó.

– ¡Lo que hemos podido!

XXX

– ¿Princesa? – llamó alguien.

– ¿Hay noticias sobre Nunnally? – respondió desde el interior de su habitación, cerrada con llave.

– El sexto príncipe, Leral ne. Britannia quiere hablar con Su Alteza. ¿Qué le digo?

– Pásamelo a la línea dos. Rápido.

XXX

Miu golpeó la puerta casi sin fuerza, sabía que su amigo estaría ocupado con alguna llamada importante, pero tenía que entregarle esas carpetas, según Cedric era _"extremadamente necesario que Leral diera su aprobación antes de que cayera la noche"._

– Pasa -dijo en voz baja, tapando con la otra mano el auricular.

La joven rubia giró el picaporte y entró en el cuarto con un sigilo casi felino. Leral despegó la mano.

– Err... Sí. ¿Cornelia? No. Sí, me he enterado por la noticias. ¿Qué tal estáis?... Lo siento mucho. ¿Mañana en Palacio? De acuerdo. No. Sí, será lo mejor. Si necesitas algo... Como quieras... Ya nos veremos.

Colgó el telefono y sonrió. _¡Mi plan marcha sobre ruedas!_ Recorrió la habitación con la vista en busca de su amiga y las carpetas. Las carpetas descansaban encima de su mesa, mientras, ella curioseaba por las estanterías.

– ¿Qué hay aquí? -abrió una de las carpetas.

La joven se giró hacia él.

– No lo sé. Me las ha dado Cedric y dice que son muy importantes y que deberías echarles un ojo cuanto antes. No me ha dicho más, eso es que debe ser muy importante, supongo.

Leral se fijó en lo que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, como si no lo supiera.

– Una foto – sonrió – sales muy bien.

– A ver... – se acercó.

Aún se acordaba de cuando le tomaron esa instantánea, a pesar de que por aquel entonces solo tenía unos cuatro años a lo sumo. Estaba en el regazo de su madre, la emperatriz Catherine, la cual estaba sentada en una silla y llevaba un vestido blanco, con adornos en azul cían. Él iba vestido con un traje blanco inmaculado. Ambos parecían muy felices. A la izquierda de ambos había otro chico al que no sabía reconocer, de pelo castaño y piel un poco más clara. Miu no sabía quien era, y por lo que había oído, era mejor no preguntar por él.

– Os veis muy felices -espetó.

– Sí -rió.

XXX

– ¡¿Cómo es posible que la hayan secuestrado?! -preguntó Lelouch al cielo- ¡¿Cómo?!

– Seguro la encontrarán pronto. Ya verás -animó la peliverde- ya has oído a Suzaku

– ¡Suzaku tendría que haber tenido MUCHO más cuidado! -exclamó, dándole exagerado énfasis al "mucho".

CC se mantuvo el resto del camino en silencio, mientras el pelinegro maldecía en voz alta.

– Ya hemos llegado – dijo al final del trayecto.

Era una pequeña cabaña ruinosa, de paredes blancas y tejado negro como el ala de cuervo, juntamente con algunas manchas de humedad. CC empujó la puerta con la mano derecha, se abrió con un fuerte chirrido, dejando a la vista el interior. Oscuro, con una cama en la cual descansaba Cheese-kun, una mesa y un par de sillas de plástico; todo lleno de cajas de Pizza Hut.

– Será mejor que duermas un rato – sugirió la bruja

– ¿Han secuestrado a mi hermana y lo único que se te ocurre es que duerma? – exclamó a medio llanto.

XXX

Leral sintió una tremenda envidia al pensar en la opulencia del Vestíbulo Blemham. Una cuarta parte del pan de oro del techo habría bastado para financiar investigaciones sobre el cáncer durante un año, la misma enfermedad que se llevó a su madre. Guilford guió a Leral hasta un enorme montacargas, por el cual ascendieron hasta el tercer piso.

Cuando llegaron a su destino y se dirigieron hacia uno de tantos salones, cuatro Glaston Knights corrieron hacia ellos. Guilford hizo un ademán para que se retiraran, los guardias retrocedieron con expresión suspicaz.

– Avisen a la princesa de que el sexto príncipe Leral ne. Britannia, ha venido a verle -ordenó Guilford- . De inmediato.

– ¡Sí, señor!

El sexto príncipe no sabía ni cuantos hermanos tenía... eran tantos. Se acordaba de Odysseus, quien siempre había sido simpático con él; se acordaba de Schneizel quien siempre ganaba a cualquier cosa; de Lelouch defendiéndose de las burlas por haber perdido del último. De Clovis pintando y tocando varios instrumentos; de Cornelia pilotando; de Guinevere evaluando las pinturas de Clovis... pero Charles tenía trece mujeres. ¿De verdad eran necesarias tantas mujeres? Debía tener al menos treinta hermanos...

Uno de los guardias se dirigió corriendo a avisar a la princesa. Los otros tres permanecieron inmóviles.

– Un momento, su Alteza. Le anunciaremos.

Sin embargo, Leral no se detuvo y dejó atrás a los centinelas. Los guardias giraron en redondo y corrieron tras él.

– ¡Deténgase! ¡Señor! ¡Alto!

Su comportamiento le asqueó pero esbozó una sonrisa. Dentro de poco ese palacio iba a ser suyo, al igual que el mundo entero.

– Lo siento -se disculpó falsamente, parándose.

– Nadie puede entrar en este salón sin ser anunciado, espero lo comprenda -dijo uno de los tres Glaston-, mi señor.

Leral leyó en los ojos de los guardias que no quedaba otra alternativa que esperar. _Bien_, pensó. _Esperaré._

Los guardias, sin darse cuenta de su crueldad, habían detenido a Leral ante un espejo de cuerpo entero. Contemplar su figura le asqueó. Pese a que era un joven con un aspecto envidiable, había algo en él que no le agradaba nada, él mismo. La antigua rabia afloró de nuevo en la superficie. Le dio fuerzas. Ahora se había infiltrado en las filas enemigas. Aquí estaban los descendientes de las personas que años atrás le había robado la dignidad. Clavó la vista un momento en el reflejo de sus ojos azules. _Mi plan marcha viento en popa a toda vela._


	10. MN10: Buenas Intenciones

**Movimiento Número Diez: Buenas Intenciones**

_La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad._

Maximilian Robespierre.

XXX

Hacía dos horas que Leral se hallaba reunido en el Palacio Imperial tras su reunión con Cornelia y varios de los más notables aristócratas del toda la nación. Todo iba sobre ruedas. El robo de la batería para construir el Adán. El secuestro de su hermana Nunnally. La infiltración en Palacio. La construcción de la ciudad flotante de Grial. Sólo había una cosa que hacer para que el fuera el nuevo rey del mundo: conseguir a un mecánico lo suficientemente bueno como para que creara su knightmare frame.

Nadie en su equipo más que Miu sabía las sus intenciones de cambiar el mundo. A excepción de ésta, todos creían que el plan de Leral era dominar el mundo como su hermano Lelouch. A él dominar el mundo no le importaba, solo quería cambiarlo. Como por ejemplo las bombas en el distrito de Ginza y el puerto de Yokohama, él había dicho que solo eran pruebas de armamento. Sin embargo, esas dos bombas tenían intenciones diferentes:

La primera, la de Yokohama, no se llevó a ningún inocente por delante pues a causa de los festejos por el ciento sesenta y seis aniversario de su apertura, esa zona estaba cerrada y lo que habían ahí eran barcos procedentes de Rusia llenos de armas atracando ilegalmente.

La segunda, en Ginza, tampoco se llevó a ningún inocente, puesto que estaba colocada estratégicamente bajo unas oficinas pertenecientes a un famoso clan mafioso.

Su objetivo estaba definido: eliminar todo lo "impuro" y dejar un mundo en donde solo gobernara la gente justa. Consideraba un estúpido a Lelouch pues solo buscaba hacerse el dueño del mundo, teniendo poder para mejorarlo. Eso no estaba bien. Sin embargo, él, Leral ne. Britannia acabaría con todo lo malo. Muerte, envidia, terrorismo... esas palabras no estaban en su vocablo.

Había algún que otro rumor que apuntaban a que Lelouch se sacrificó por la paz mundial. Si lo hizo de verdad, cometió un gran error. Tras su muerte, la India volvió a intentar independizarse de China, así como en el sur de Britannia grupos terroristas buscaban la independencia también.

Lo único que sentía de todo ese plan, era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Nunnally. Pero no había otra manera para hacerlo. Siendo un simple príncipe no podía instaurar la justicia en ningún sitio. Sin embargo, siendo el jefe de estado de la nación más poderosa tanto económicamente como militarmente ya le dejaba más posibilidades.

XXX

– Sólo tienes que firmar aquí -manifestó Cornelia señalando una linea de puntos- una vez esto esté sellado – suspiró – en fin... te quedarás a cargo del imperio hasta la vuelta de Nunnally.

Era imposible que una mujer se sentara en el trono imperial. Si Nunnally vi Britannia lo había hecho era por las circunstancias tan especiales en las que se encontraba y por el papel que jugó en la contienda. Una semana más tarde de su secuestro se iba a firmar la llamada Carta Sigma, en donde entre otras, se prohibía la construcción de frames de nivel siete o superior.

– ¿Lo has entendido todo, Leral? – prosiguió la pelimorada.

– Todo en orden – sacó una pluma del bolsillo y descubrió la punta. Miró el papel durante un par de segundos y se regodeó en el pensamiento de que esa iba a ser la puerta hacia su mundo perfecto. Se lo pensó una vez más y finalmente estampo con furia su autógrafo en donde estaba indicado.

Cornelia volvió a suspirar, esta vez aliviada y retiró el papel con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica. Se levantó y depositó la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano con esperanzas de que todo se solucionara pronto.

XXX

Sacó su teléfono móvil negro del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Miró el aparato y tecleó una serie de dígitos que se vieron reflejados en la pantalla a los pocos instantes. Luego pulsó el botón verde.

– ¿Leral? – increpó la dulce y tímida voz de su amiga.

– Ya he firmado. Mejor imposible -dijo secamente.

– Entonces...

– La coronación. Cinco de mayo – cortó la llamada.

XXX

El sol de la tarde, próximo a su ocaso, lanzaba sus débiles rayos sobre la fachada de donde se hospedaban CC y Lelouch. Pensamientos sobre como había podido volver a ostentar el poder de reyes le asaltaban la mente. _"Quizás como evitaste que el Ragnarok destruyera a Dios, piense que te debe un favor" _justificaba la bruja.Pero siempre quedaban relegados a un segundo lugar en el pódium de sus preocupaciones. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la desaparición de su hermana, y la búsqueda estaba al finalizar. No había rastro. Como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Suzaku prometió en su anterior charla que cuando obtuviera novedades se las haría saber. Transcurrida una semana de profunda tristeza, aún no había llamado.

XXX

Schneizel entró en el despacho de Zero.

– Señor Zero – musitó Schneizel –, ya se ha hecho público el sustituto de la emperatriz Nunnally.

Esa noticia le apenaba. La sustitución significaba que ya se daba por perdido. Y aunque fuera llamada "temporal", a menos de que se encontrar sana y salva, iba a ser definitiva.

– El sexto príncipe.

– ¿Ese sexto príncipe tiene nombre? – masculló.

– Leral, Leral ne. Britannia, señor – rectificó.

– ¿Es de fiar?

– Se supone – contestó –, habrá que esperar y comprobarlo.

– Sal de la habitación – dijo –, he de hacer unas llamadas importantes.

XXX

El tono del teléfono rompió el triste silencio de la tarde.

– Es Suzaku – exclamó CC llevándose el auricular a la oreja –, quiere hablar contigo.

– ¿Novedades? – preguntó Lelouch desde fuera de la casa.

– Quiere hablar contigo. Es lo único que me ha dicho.

El pelinegro se acercó y tomó el auricular esperando palabras optimistas con suma impaciencia.

– Ya se ha encontrado sustituto para Nunnally – dijo como saludo el japonés.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó desconcertado.

– Un tal Leral. Sexto príncipe. ¿Te suena?

El ex-emperador se detuvo unos segundos a pensar.

– Sí, claro. Nació el mismo año que Nunnally, ahora mismo debe tener unos... unos dieciséis años, creo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el secuestro de Nunnally?

– No lo sé. Pero varios de los investigadores por parte de los Caballeros Negros han descubierto que el mismo día del secuestro de Nunnally, entraron en Japón cargamentos de frames provenientes del ejército britannian, así como una comitiva de más de cien soldados; de incógnito, por supuesto. Y estos, no eran parte de la escolta. Eran parte de la guardia personal de Leral.

– ¿Tienes alguno de ellos contigo? – inquirió.

– Tengo a dos, pero ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a colaborar. Ya sabes lo que significa...

– Estaré allí a las ocho – espetó mirando su reloj al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono. Siete y doce minutos – ¡Rápido, bruja! ¡Es urgente!

XXX

Se hallaban en las celdas, debajo del cuartel general de la Orden. Los dos sospechosos estaban atados de manos y pies. Uno castaño con el pelo corto y el otro lo tenía largo y negro; también lucía unas considerables ojeras. Cuando atisbaron la figura de Zero por el cristal se miraron. No reconocían a ninguno de los dos acompañantes.

– Ahí los tienes – indicó el caballero negro –, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Lelouch se quitó las gafas de sol y buscó el contacto ocular. Una vez encontrado, exclamó ante su atónita mirada:

– ¡Lelouch vi Britannia os lo ordena: decidme que hacíais aquí el día del secuestro de Nunnally!

El castaño miró fijamente al noble.

– Teníamos ordenes de estar aquí – dijo.

– ¿De quién? – empezó a interrogar.

– No lo sabemos – prosiguió el pelinegro.

– ¿Para qué? Una misi...

– Una misión – farfulló el pelinegro otra vez.

– ¿De que se trataba? ¡Decidme!

– De secuestrar a la emperatriz – ahora era turno del castaño.

Esa respuesta les pilló a todos de improviso. A pesar de haber usado el geass no esperaban una respuesta tan contundente.

– ¿Para qué? – insistió, tras haberse recuperado Lelouch del asombro – ¿Dónde está?

– No lo sabemos.

Volvió a ponerse sus gafas y salió de la habitación lentamente. El rostro de CC no mostraba ninguna emoción, mientras que el de Suzaku, tras la máscara, destellaba esperanza.

– Solo puede ser Leral – espetó el chico de ojos violáceos –, quiere el poder y aparta a quien lo ostenta. Es típico en la historia de Britannia.

– Es probable... – intentó decir el muchacho castaño.

– Y por eso vas a destapar el caso – interrumpió sin dejarle acabar.

– No se puede hacer así como así.

– ¿Qué más necesitas?

– Es – dijo – el emperador de Britannia.

– ¡Pero...! Debemos encontrarla.

– Si Japón interviene volverá a declararse otra guerra arruinándolo todo. ¿Comprendes? No podemos entrar en guerra, ahora no.

– ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?

– Solo sabemos que fue Leral – intervino ahora CC – para obtener el puesto de emperador. Nada más.

– Necesitamos hablar con él.

– ¿Cómo, Lelouch? – preguntó.

– Como sea. Ir a palacio... ya se me ocurrirá alguna cosa.

XXX

Se encontraban en uno de los innumerables salones del Grial.

– Lo que tengo que pedirte es algo muy importante – anunció Leral.

La joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Leral guardó silencio largo rato.

– Necesitamos que vayas a investigar algo.

Eso pareció sorprenderla.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó.

– A Lelouch vi. Britannia – contestó tajante.

– ¿Lelouch vi. Britannia? Está muerto – respondió.

– Eso creíamos – se detuvo –... hemos recibido reportes de que ha sido avistado rondando por la Academia Ashford.

– Eso es imposible.

– ¡O quizás no! Piensa, que en este mundo puede haber alguien más con tu geass. Quizás no seas la única que puede revivir gente. O quizás, estaba vivo y solo volvió a investigar lo de Nunnally. No lo sabemos – reflexionó en voz alta –. De todas maneras, la decisión es tuya.

Y de repente el chico agregó:

– Es de suma importancia.

– ¿Y si no es él? Digo... ¿Y si no está allí?

Se produjo un corto silencio.

– Pues entonces, mucho mejor. Dime. ¿Irías a investigar?

– Sí... supongo. Pero se me hará largo estar lejos...

– Empezarás la semana que viene – sonrió –. Tienes todo lo necesario en tu habitación y el contacto será vía correo electrónico. Esa academia posee una red protegida, no hay _hacker_ que pueda colarse en sus archivos.

Se sintió decepcionada. Ella esperaba una cosa... algo bonito, un detalle. Y sin embargo solo iba a pedirle que investigara a alguien que no estaba ni vivo. Y lo que más le dolió fue que se adelantó a su respuesta. Aún antes de ella haber contestado que _sí_, él ya lo tenía todo preparado. Sin embargo, cuando le vio sonreír se olvidó de todo.

– Valoro mucho lo que vas a hacer – dijo.

Ella solo guardaba silencio

XXX

Lloyd Asplunt se encontraba encima de un par de cajas metálicas, tecleando como un loco en su portátil. Delante de él, los restos de Lancelot Albion.

– ¡Date prisa y ordena tus documentos! – ordenó Cécile, que acababa de entrar por la puerta – Y las piezas nuevas están por clasificar aún ¿A caso no te lo dije ayer por la tarde? ¿Eh?

– Que lo dejen todo por aquí – respondió sereno –. A estas alturas y aún no conoces mi forma de trabajar. Estaba pensando en cuántos años han pasado desde que nos conocimos en el laboratorio de la universidad.

– Esto pues... ahora que lo dices... ya hace tiempo, sí.

Lloyd ya había abandonado la conversación y sus pensamientos ahora estaban centrados en otra cosa.

– ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

– Te ha quedado bien. Sin embargo, la Carta Sigma prohibía la construcción de frames de nivel siete o superior...

– Sin embargo, fue Su Majestad Leral quien nos dejó trabajar por aquí. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al atisbar la preocupación en los ojos de su compañera.

– No es nada. Entones ¿Está bien que un emperador anule los deseos de su antecesor?

– Ah... A nosotros no nos pagan por discutir eso – empezó a reír – ¡A nosotros nos pagan por fastidiarnos!

El peligrís continuó tecleando y tarareando una alegre melodía. Solo algún que otro _"Muy bien"_ interrumpían el ritmo de la canción.

XXX

_Así que esta es la famosa Academia Ashford donde estudió el famoso Lelouch vi Britannia_, pensaba al llegar a la puerta. Entró y miró hacia todos lados. El campus era magnífico. Gente leyendo en la hierva o simplemente descansando bajo de un árbol. Si hubiera sabido como era el ambiente, habría pedido ella misma que la llevaran ahí. _Se respira inteligencia._

Empezó a andar por el camino del centro, el que llevaba al edificio más grande de todos. En solo un minuto se cruzó ya con un gran gentío.

– Perdón... – paró a una chica pelirroja, Kozuki Kallen – ¿Podrías decirme, por favor, donde está el despacho del director?

La japonesa recorrió con la vista todo el recinto.

– Por supuesto. Detrás de ese edificio – señaló – a la izquierda.

– Oh, muchas gracias – sonrió forzadamente.

XXX

Había una fila de knightmare frames tanto grises como verdes. Ante ellos, uno azul y otro marrón.

– Señor Xingke – llamó alguien por _walkie talkie _–, ya está todo preparado.

– ¡Atacad! – ordenó el líder chino tras pensárselo una milésima de segundo.

Idénticos a los del ataque a la sede en Japón de la FNU y el robo de la batería eran los robots que combatían junto los chinos. Los disparos empezaron a surcar el cielo. Los frames enemigos eran de color morado, y no dudaron en encararse ante Li-Xingke y Gary. Gary se apartó y dejó al dirigente enemigo en manos del chino.

El robot indio sacó una especie de espada con empuñadura curva. El Shen-Hu hizo lo mismo sacando su espada y lanzó sus dos slash harken contra el morado, el cual los cortó sin probelmas con su arma.

Ambos estaban frente a frente. El robot indio se decidió a atacar primero, pero el otro lo bloqueó poniendo su arma en posición horizontal, defendiéndose. Una patada del indio llegó al pecho del chino, el cual le hizo retroceder en el aire. Tras recuperarse, avanzó con furia hacia él e intentó darle una estocada, pero el otro se apartó a tiempo.

Quedaron otra vez el uno frente al otro y esta vez arremetieron los dos, chocando los aceros. Ambos estaban empujándose pero la fuerza de las alas era igual.

_Menudo burro que es el chino ese. Con la máquina que tiene y no poder acabar con unos cuantos indios_, pensaba Gary desde el interior de su frame_, mira que no poder ni con estos tristes terroristas... manda huevos la cosa._

Decenas de frames empezaron a rodear al Xingke, el cual presionó el botón que le permitiría lanzar el Cañón Baryon, alojado en su pecho; acabando con todos, los que le rodeaban. Tras esto fue a por el resto. Luego continuó luchando con los demás, los cuales ya estaban muy debilitados.

Diez minutos más tarde todos los robots enemigos ya ardían, mientras ellos no habían sufrido una sola baja.


	11. MN11: El Espía

**Movimiento Número Once: El Espía**

_Todo ser humano tiene un lado bueno, lo difícil es encontrárselo._

XXX

Tres años antes de esta historia, osease, durante la primera Black Rebellion.

La Honorable Academia de Oficiales del Sacro Imperio de Britannia se erguía a menos de diez metros del Palacio Imperial. Sobre una enorme y verde pradera, nada común en un núcleo urbano tan poblado como Pendragón.

Al menos era de diez pisos, y cuatro torres que la acompañaban. Estaba precedida por una gran escalinata dorada y dos ángeles blancos con una espada en la mano custodiándola.

Dentro, en la sala de actos, un joven Leral de trece años daba el que fuera su primer discurso hasta el momento. La sala era enorme y sus paredes doradas y decoradas con diferentes motivos. Banderas y escudos britannians, sobre todo.

– Como promoción del dos mil diecisiete de la Honorable Academia de Oficiales del Sacro Imperio de Britannia, pertenecemos a la élite seleccionada para ser el apoyo de los Knight Of Round en el campo de batalla. Juramos que después de la graduación, no escatimaremos en esfuerzos para convertirnos en excelentes soldados que en ningún momento traigan la deshonra al Imperio – una vez llegados a este punto, Leral agrupó todos los papeles que descansaban sobre el atril –. Ha sido un placer dar este discurso. El representante de los alumnos, Leral ne. Britannia. –se despidió, saludando a los profesores, que observaban desde abajo.

El uniforme de todos y cada uno de ellos estaba constituido por un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color que exigían limpieza diaria, y una chaqueta negra de corte militar con detalles dorados en hombros, brazos y pecho.

Lord Gary observaba desde donde estaban los profesores. Mientras, Leral volvió a su sitio en la formación, al lado de Sylvain.

XXX

– ¡Fuera luces! – anunció uno de los profesores de la Academia militar.

La luz se desvaneció, una hora antes que de costumbre. El director – Gary –, había ordenado que así fuera, pues mañana les esperaba a todos un día muy largo...

Sin embargo, había dos cadetes que no dormían.

– Oye, Leral – susurró Sylvain desde la cama de abajo de la litera – ¿Estás dormido?

– No – negó.

– Cuando entremos en la Armada nos destinarán a lugares diferentes. ¿No crees?

– Sí – asintió el por entonces príncipe –. Deberíamos comunicarnos de vez en cuando y eso, ya que somos amigos y yo estaré todo el verano en Palacio, con mi fami... ¡Eh! ¿Escuchas?

– Sabías que antes de venir aquí era un esclavo ¿No es así? – preguntó en un susurro.

– ¿Y qué pasa con eso ahora?

– Desde pequeño fui comprado por el ejército. No conozco que es una familia. Pero me preguntaba si el que seas mi amigo se parece a eso.

El rubio asomó por abajo, pasmado.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – preguntó el pelinegro.

– _S_i te dicen algo así ¿De qué otra forma puedes reaccionar? Estoy muy feliz – dijo. Sus labios se curvaron esbozando una mueca de alegría.

– Muy bien ¡Antes del examen de graduación hagamos un juramento de amistad! – extendió el brazo y cerró el puño – Si estás en problemas en el campo de batalla, no dudes que acudiré raudo y veloz a ayudarte. No te dejaré atrás. ¡Juró por Dios, que a la hora de morir, lo haremos juntos!

_Si Sylvain lo jura, yo también lo juraré. _El rubio hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

XXX

Presente.

Suzaku, Lelouch y CC se encontraban debatiendo en el despacho del primero.

– Al parecer, Britannia ha enviado un espía de primera clase a Japón, más concretamente a la Academia Ashford – comentaba Suzaku. Lelouch no parecía muy impresionado.

– ¿Un espía de Leral? – preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

– Quizás sí, quizás no. Seguramente. Convendría que no te acercaras mucho... – le respondió el japonés.

– ¡Al contrario! – exclamó el pelinegro –, si encuentro al espía antes de que él me encuentre a mí, podré usar el geass sobre él para preguntarle sobre Nunnally.

– Pero es muy arriesgado – repuso Suzaku.

– Pero no tenemos nada más a lo que aferrarnos – le devolvió.

– ¿No estarás pensando en volver a...?

– Solo podemos hacer eso

XXX

Se sentía un tanto incómoda sin el parche blanco en su ojo, bloqueando su geass. Estaba tan acostumbrada a él..., que no tenerlo ya le resultaba extraño. Aunque tenía que reconocer que esas lentillas color verde le hacían unos ojos muy bonitos.

Avanzó un tanto insegura y rodó el picaporte de la puerta, para entrar en clase. Allí le esperaban los alumnos de ultimo curso, con los que pasaría el tiempo de investigación.

– Bien – anunció la profesora de matemáticas – hoy vamos a recibir una nueva alumna de intercambio, la señorita...

– Miu Nizishawa – se adelantó la japonesa.

– Miu, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de ti? – animó la profesora, cuyo apellido era Courtese.

– Sí – asintió –. Soy japonesa, aunque de muy pequeña me mudé a Britannia. Cuando estalló la guerra entre Britannia y Japón, me marché a Suiza, donde he vivido todos estos años – explicaba.

– Bien – prosiguió la profesora –, además te adelantaron dos cursos, con lo que se presupone que eres muy inteligente. Esperemos que aquí te vayan igual de bien las notas – sentenció la profesora con una sonrisa. Ella asintió levemente y sonrió.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Conque tenía dos años menos que ellos... dieciséis... Miranda miraba ensimismada. ¿Qué hacía ahí la criada de su familia? ¿Quién la había enviado ahí? ¿Su hermano? ¿Su padre? ¡¿Quién?!

XXX

Tiempo de receso.

– ¿Qué os parece la nueva? – comentaba un chico pelirrojo, observándola.

– ¡A mi me parece que está muy buena! – respondió Rivalz entre las risas de sus compañeros.

– Tu siempre igual – contestó otro, divertido – la verdad es que así sola en el banco de un poco de pena. ¿No?

Efectivamente. Se encontraba sentada sola en un banco del patio, absorta en la lectura de un libro. O eso parecía, cuando en realidad observaba a todos los estudiantes. _Seguramente uno de ellos sea Lelouch._

XXX

Cinco de la tarde, por fin se habían acabado las clases. Miu entró en la que durante un tiempo sería su habitación, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y encendió el PC. Introdujo una contraseña, luego otra. _Toda seguridad es poca_, se decía. Entró en su correo electrónico especialmente hecho para la misión y avistó que tenía un mensaje nuevo. De un tal "Alfa". Leral. No había dirección. Presionó dos veces con el ratón en el mensaje, hasta que se descubrió.

"_Si estás leyendo esto es que ya has llegado a la Academia, en donde espero que te lo pases bien el tiempo que estés. Recuerda extremar las precauciones, Lelouch es extremadamente inteligente y no escatimará esfuerzos por encontrar a su hermana. _

_También he de decirte, que hay más testigos que creen haber visto a Lelouch en la Academia, sumando ocho. Así como otros diez que declaran haber oído su voz estos últimos días. Por lo tanto, es probable que Lelouch esté camuflado como un estudiante normal. Lelouch sabe de tu presencia. Hemos filtrado nosotros mismos que hay alguien buscándole. Eso le atraerá a la Academia, ya que su plan seguramente sea usar el geass en ti para que le digas donde está Nunnally. Cuando sepas quien es, tráemelo. _

_En sus tiempos de estudiante Lelouch era muy popular. Su mejor amigo era Rivalz Cardemonde, un chaval bastante idiota y con unas pintas de las cuales mejor no hablar. También se relacionaba mucho con Kallen Stadtfeld-Kozuki, perteneciente a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. _

_A continuación te adjunto un par de fotos de cada uno. Cuando encuentres algo, envíamelo lo más pronto posible y no olvides anotar tus progresos._

_- Me despido."_

La joven guardó las fotos tanto de Kallen como de Rivalz en una carpeta oculta. En caso de que Lelouch no acudiera a ella, como tenían previsto, ella tendría que aferrarse a ellos dos. Su única vía para encontrar a Lelouch.

Rápidamente presionó en reenviar el mensaje.

"_Pasado mañana te enviaré el primer informe", _fue lo único que escribió. Luego, borró el mensaje recibido.

XXX

– Aún no me creo que vayas a hacer eso que vas a hacer – comentaba Suzaku mientras observaba a Lelouch ataviado con en clásico uniforme de la Academia.

– No hay otra manera – dijo –, si encuentro a aquél que me busca antes de que él me encuentre a mí, podré utilizar mi geass y así encontrar a Nunnally. Por supuesto la Orden deberá hacer algo con los ordenadores de toda la Academia.

– Déjalo en manos de Rakshata.

XXX

Dos días habían transcurrido. Lelouch aguardaba en el exterior de la Academia Ashford. ¡Quien se hubiera imaginado que volvería allí después de tanto tiempo! ... entró en la clase, y como anteayer la profesora Courtese anunció al nuevo estudiante.

– Charles – su falso nombre –, Charles Tudor.

– Muy bien, Charles – contestó la profesora –, por favor, siéntate al lado de Rivalz Cardemonde.

El joven se sentó al lado del peliazul. No se esperaba sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo. Eso sí que era extraño.

– Encantado – se presentó Rivalz, ofreciendo su mano.

Lelouch solo sonrió levemente y le estrechó la mano como saludo. Luego volcó toda su atención a la clase de matemáticas. Mientras, alguien volcaba toda su atención en él.

XXX

Las clases transcurrieron sin la menor incidencia. Finalmente, llegó de regreso al cuartel de la Orden.

– ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Suzaku, con curiosidad.

– Bueno... bastante bien. Ha sido bastante divertido ver a Rivalz y tal.. . Por suerte Kallen no estaba – suspiró aliviado.

– Extrema las precauciones con esos dos – dijo la peliverde – son los que más posibilidades tienen de descubrirte.

– Bueno. ¿Tenéis algo de ese misterioso espía?

– De momento, Rakshata ha hecho no sé qué para que cuando alguien entre con su cuenta de correo electrónico en cualquier ordenador de la Academia, esta se quede registrada en nuestro archivo. Además, podemos leer los mensajes que lleguen a esas cuentas.

– ¡Señor Zero! ¡Señor Zero! – se acercó Schneizel – Alguien ha enviado un correo electrónico a una cuenta registrada en el archivo. Proviene de Britannia y la cuenta del que lo ha enviado no sale. También hay registros de que el mensaje fue reenviado.

– Eso es imposible – repuso Lelouch.

– Mírenlo ustedes mismos.

Ambos le siguieron sin saber muy bien que esperarse. Al parecer, alguien había enviado un correo electrónico proveniente de Britannia, y este, lo había respondido.

– ¡Ábrelos! – ordenó Lelouch nada más ver que era cierto.

– No se abren – contestó el rubio.

– Déjame a mi – dijo Lelouch, sustituyendo a su hermano – … … … ¡MIERDA! – exclamó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Suzaku.

– ¡No se abren! Al parecer se lo han ingeniado para que solo la I.P de un ordenador determinado pueda abrirlo.

– ¿Eso es posible?

– ¡Evidentemente!

XXX

Miu encendió el ordenador y tecleó las dos contraseñas necesarias. Entró en su correo electrónico y escribió una tercera contraseña. Presionó en el botón para escribir nuevo mensaje.

"_De: _

_Para: _

_Asunto: Primer Informe. _

_Si Lelouch vi Britannia-Lamperouge hubiera vuelto a la Academia Ashford, hubiera sido ubicado en el ultimo curso. En una de las tres clases de éste, la "A", la "B" o la "C". Sumando todos los alumnos de las tres clases, hay sesenta y dos personas, sin contarme a mí. Veintinueve son chicos. Veintiocho son de rasgos britannians. Por lo tanto, se supone que hay veintiocho sospechosos. Sin embargo, Rivalz Cardemonde queda excluido. La lista de sospechosos se queda en veintisiete. Hoy mismo acaba de entrar un nuevo estudiante, pero es muy poco probable que sea Lelouch. No se parecen en nada._

_La semana que viene enviaré el segundo informe"_

XXX

– ¡Mirad eso! – exclamó CC – ¡Un nuevo mensaje enviado desde la Academia!

– A ver... este si se puede... – intentó abrirlo Suzaku – ¡Tampoco! Eso significa que es del espía.

Lelouch en esos momentos estaba sentado en uno de los dos sofás negros de cuero del despacho de Zero. Ensimismado.

– Ya sabemos muchas cosas – cortó el silencio de pronto.

– Explícate – pidió el japonés.

– Ha enviado un correo electrónico desde un ordenador de la Academia. Por lo que sabemos que es residente.

– Eso ya lo sabíamos... – contestó CC.

– Pero por la hora en la que reenvió ese mensaje y ha enviado este hoy – espetó Lelouch – sabemos que es un estudiante. El primero lo reenvió a las 17:43 y este nuevo lo ha enviado a las 18:32.

– Podría ser probable – apoyó Schneizel.

– Si Leral quiere que me encuentren, en teoría lo habría puesto en mi curso, o el curso al que debería pertenecer.

CC, Suzaku y Schneizel estaban asombrados por la asombrosa capacidad deductiva del Britannian. La lista se había reducido de todo el personal de la Academia Ashford a solo los pertenecientes a su curso. Sesenta y dos personas sin contarse a él.

– ¡Aún es mucha gente! – exclamó el segundo príncipe.

– Pero ya es menos – dijo CC.

– Ahora solo hay que investigar dos cosas. Primeramente, a los últimos que llegaron al curso. Luego, a todos los que posean rasgos y nacionalidad britannian. Es muy poco probable que un japonés haga de espía, aunque también habrá que barajar esa posibilidad.

CC se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Y todo eso lo has deducido de solo dos mensajes enviados, y uno recibido en donde solo sale la hora? – se recostó en el pelinegro.

– Sí ¿Preguntas?

– Yo tengo una. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Digo... ¿Sabías del secuestro?

– En teoría... – Lelouch miró a Suzaku, y con la cabeza apuntó a Schneizel.

– ¡Schneizel! – reclamó Zero – Sal fuera y organízame la agenda.

– Se la actualicé ayer, señor.

– Pues hoy otra vez. Venga, sal fuera – ordenó.

Cuando el rubio hubo abandonado la habitación, Lelouch se quitó la peluca y las gafas de sol, y pidió a Suzaku, que se sentara en el otro sofá. El ex-emperador tardó unos diez minutos en explicar toda la historia de como había llegado a parar a Japón.

Suzaku solo observaba con atención y de vez en cuando hacía alguna pregunta con alguna pequeña duda. CC asistía sin mediar palabra.

– Entonces... – empezó a hablar Suzaku – ¿Si ahora has dejado de ser inmortal, y has vuelto a tener tu geass, no sería coherente pensar que Charles está vivo? Al fin y al cabo el te lo dio cuando le eliminaste. ¿O no?

Lelouch tragó saliva.

– Espero que no. No creo que... aunque... puede...

– Seguramente – interrumpió la chica.

Lelouch se volvió hacia ella.

– Solo digo que puede que sea cierto – se explicó – más bien, hay muchas posibilidades de que algo haya pasado ahí dentro, en el Mundo de C. De todas maneras, no debería importarnos, puesto que todas las entradas están selladas. ¿Te acuerdas?

– Sí – asintió el pelinegro, un poco más aliviado.

XXX

Alguien conectó por radio con el despacho de Leral.

– Las revueltas han sido sofocadas en la zona de Bangladesh. La base terrorista ha sido eliminada por completo. Ningún superviviente, como me pediste – informó Gary.

– De acuerdo – contestó.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sylvain y Cedric.

– Adelante – invitó a pasar.

– Leral... – empezó a hablar Sylvain, sin hacer el menor respeto al protocolo. Cedric le dio un leve codazo. Éste miró al noble extrañado, quién le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Luego miró al actual emperador.

– ¡Oh! No importa Cedric – sonrió –, somos amigos de toda la vida... no pasa nada porque nos tuteemos en privado. Bueno, Sylvain, continúa, por favor.

– ¡Sí! – asintió con seguridad – Israel y Palestina han llegado a un acuerdo. Durante dos días, no habrá ataques. Esperemos que durante ese tiempo, encuentren alguna solución. Por supuesto, ya hay gente de Britannia allí.

– ¡Perfecto!

– Bueno, Leral, tengo que irme. Ya es muy tarde – se despidió al pasar por debajo del umbral de la puerta.

Leral miró a Cedric, con curiosidad.

– Su plan es relativamente bueno. Eso de desmilitarizar todas las naciones para luego ponerlas bajo el control Britannian está muy bien penado – explicó –. Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo. Será mejor qe me vaya yendo.

Leral se hundió en su sillón y miró al blanco techo. _En el momento en el que explique que no quiero conquistar el planeta, perderé todo el apoyo de los Lagerfield y por lo tanto La Iniciativa. Será mejor que aguarde hasta que esté coronado. _

XXX

Aquel era un día como cualquier otro para Gary, el sol había salido como todas las demás jornadas por el este y en aquel momento estaba situado en lo alto del cielo indicado la tarde. Hacía calor, cosa que no era explicable un día de abril, el cielo de azul brillaba límpido de nubes. Únicamente surcado de vez en cuando por la gris estela de un avión dirigiéndose al aeropuerto de la ciudad. El cuál era cercano a palacio.

La leve brisa impropia de esos días le acompañaba a su destino. Miró otra vez su teléfono móvil negro. En concreto la llamada que había recibido a las 18:33, un minuto después de que Leral hubiera recibido el e-mail de la japonesa. _"Las condiciones se han dado con dos nuevos supuestos testigos que aseguran haber visto a Lelouch vi. Britannia en la Academia. El otro día ya te expliqué lo que debías hacer. Tienes un vuelo reservado a Japón que saldrá hoy mismo a las 21:00. Sé puntual"._

– ¡Joder! – exclamó fuertemente – No paro en todo el puto día.

XXX

– La coraza del frame ya está completamente acabada – comentaba Cecile.

– Yo también he acabado casi – le respondió el pligrís mientras soldaba.

– Lloyd-san, Cecile-san – habló ahora Nina, quien estaba en la habitación gris llena de piezas mecánicas ayudando –, las armas ya están totalmente bien.

Lloyd se quitó la máscara y empezó a reír y a aplaudir. Le estaba gustando como iba quedando el robot.

– En un par de semanas estará acabado, eh Cecile.

– Eso espero – contestó su compañera.

– Pero... – interrumpió Nina – ¿No gastará demasiada sakuradite?

Lloyd empezó a reír, y Nina se encogió de hombros, pues el conde se reía como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida jamás hecha.

– Nah... – se secó las lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír –, el otro día me trabajé un sistema para absorber mejor la energía. Por lo tanto, con menos sakuradite, esto rendirá lo mismo que el Lancelot Albion ¡O más! Seguro que más.

* * *

**N.A. **_Ojalá os guste el capi, y no desesperéis, dentro de nada aparecerán los knightmare frames y tal ;_; (Dios, me encantan esos encgendros de metal xD). Gracias a Sousou Moutoku por comentar ^^ Recordad. **Si tenéis alguna idea, hacédmela saber. Y COMENTAD. Sin comentarios, los escritores no funcionamos pues no hoy quién evalue su trabajo.**_


	12. MN12: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Milly!

**Movimiento Número Doce: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Milly!**

_Cada uno de los movimientos de todos los individuos se realizan por tres únicas razones: por honor, por dinero o por amor. _

XXX

La Academia Ashford más bien parecía una feria que lo que era, un centro de enseñanza de prestigio. Los jardines estaban llenos de atracciones como norias y demás diversiones. Todo estaba adornado con telas y guirnaldas de diferentes colores. Del cielo caía confeti también multicolor. Sonidos de trompeta con melodías alegres se oían por megafonía.

– Veinte de abril, hoy es el gran día. La celebración más variopinta y sobre todo más cara de todas las celebradas los meses anteriores: hoy es el cumpleaños de Milly Ashford … y la cumpleañera me ha prometido una sorpresa – comentaba Kallen a CC, quienes iban caminando por el campus.

– Ahm... – suspiró CC – ¿Y es por eso que hoy no hay clase, verdad?

– Verdad, verdad – asentía la pelirroja –. Pero aún a pesar de no haber clase, los alumnos tenemos que venir igual. Yo era, y creo que sigo siendo, amiga de Milly así que tampoco hubiera faltado. Pero a otros les debe molestar bastante, como a los nuevos... supongo.

– ¿Nuevos? – cortó la bruja.

– Un tal Charles

_Lelouch_.

– Y una chica japonesa... Miu creo que se llamaba. No sé.

_¿El espía? _Pensó.

– Los dos sacan muy buenas notas, sobre todo Charles, aunque es pésimo en los deportes. Y ha hecho amigos muy rápidamente. Fíjate que el primer día ya se sentó con los chicos "populares". Me recuerda a alguien...

– ¿Y de la chica esa, qué más sabes?

La japonesa se rascó la barbilla con los dedos índice y pulgar, dubitativa.

– Es bastante inteligente, los deportes se le dan normal. Y el primer día parece que hizo muy buenas migas con Miranda y su "selecto" – enfatizó – grupo de amigas.

XXX

– A ver. ¡Vuélveme a repetir qué haces aquí! Y quiero una escusa mucho mejor – gritaba Miranda en el interior de la habitación de la rubia.

– Leral y Cedric me han enviado – contestó.

– Supongamos que me lo creo – resopló – ¿Para qué quisieran enviar a una completa incompetente como tú aquí?

– No puedo decirlo.

– Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

– No puedo – repitió.

_Viniendo de Cedric seguramente la haya enviado para controlarme o algo, aunque no creo... ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué demonios será todo tan jodidamente complicado?! _Meditaba mientras abría la puerta.

– Esta tarde le voy a llamar, y como sea mentira, te vas a ir a casa a limpiar el polvo más rápido de lo que Rivalz tarda en ser expulsado.

– Siiiií -asintió resignada.

– Pues eso – sentenció dando un fuertísimo portazo.

XXX

_Me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea dejar que CC se vaya con Kallen. Bueno, quizás sí... si de repente empieza a notarla diferente puede que sospeche algo pero... ¡No sé qué hacer!_

Nadie podía imaginarse cuanto extrañaba Lelouch el ir por ahí sin que nadie le reconociera, con sus antiguos compañeros de Academia... como en ese momento.

– ¡Eh! ¡Charles! – llamó Rivalz desde atrás del grupo en el que el ex-emperador estaba atrapado.

– Uhm... Dime, Rivalz – respondió volviendo del mundo de los pensamientos.

– Ahora mismo, soy el único miembro del Consejo de Estudiantes junto con Kallen; tras que Milly y Nina se fueran y Shirley, Lelouch, Suzaku y Rolo... ¡Bueno! Mejor dejémosles tranquilos, tampoco es que los conozcas – sonrió sereno –. El caso es que me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte. Al Consejo, digo... ¿Aceptas? No es nada aburrido como lo pintan por ahí... más bien es...

Lelouch sintió que debía habérselo pensado una millonésima de segundo antes de responder.

– ¡Claro! – dijo, alegre –. Puede ser divertido ¿Por qué no?

– ¡Fantástico! Nos veremos en la sala del Consejo... bueno, que no sabes donde cae.. es por....

– Oh, no importa – quitó importancia –, ya iré preguntando por ahí.

Rivalz miró su reloj.

– ¡Bueno, luego hablamos! Tengo que irme a ayudar con una cosa a Milly Ashford. Luego hablamos, eh – se despidió.

XXX

– Maestro Zero – entró Schneizel por la puerta de su despacho con un alto montón de carpetas color café –, estos son los expedientes de todos los alumnos que hay actualmente en el curso de la Academia Ashford que usted me pidió que investigara. Solo le he traído los expedientes de los internos, como usted ordenó.

– A ver... – alargó el brazo.

– Los dos alumnos más nuevos son una tal Miu Nizishawa y el joven que ha estado tantas veces aquí, Charles Tudor, creo que se llamaba– prosiguió haciéndole entrega de la carga.

El caballero negro no pudo esperar a que su amigo llegara y así decidió abrir la primera carpeta. Schneizel se retiró rápidamente.

Veintisiete carpetas cumpliendo los requisitos esenciales que Lelouch le dijo al finalizar la reunión: "Inteligente, nuevo en el centro, estudiante residente de mi curso". Así solo habían once. Siete chicos y cuatro chicas. "También es probable que sea Britannian".

– El ultimo estudiante en llegar a sido Miu Nizishawa, veamos...

Dicho y hecho. Abrió la carpeta y vio unos cinco folios con datos personales: teléfono, tipo de sangre... y una foto en la parte derecha.

– _Nombre Miu, fecha de cumpleaños once del once, nacida en... Japón, parientes no tiene, calificaciones... extremadamente buenas, residente..._

_Tiene toda la pinta de ser ella la espía_, pensó Suzaku agarrando el móvil.

XXX

Kallen, Milly y Rivalz se hallaban plantados frente a la que sería la principal atracción de toda esa fiesta. _Hace dos años no lo conseguimos_, meditaba Milly, _pero... ¡Este año lo haremos!_

– ¡Este año haremos la pizza más grande del mundo! – gritaba la rubia espantando a sus amigos, que la miraban extrañados.

– Presidenta... digo... ex-presidenta – masculló Rivalz.

– ¡No hay tiempo para hablar, Rivalz! Tenemos que hacerlo todo en tiempo límite: tú ve a por las cajas con el material necesario y llama a los demás chicos para que vigilen los ingredientes; Kallen, tu mientras ve practicando para pilotar el Ganymedes.

– ¿Ganymedes? – preguntó extrañada – ¿Ese cacharro no explotó o algo ya? Oh Dios... no me digas que esa era "la sorpresa".

– Teníamos otro, de repuesto. Y sí, sí es la sorpresa. Mi abuelo siempre se quedaba un par de cada frame que diseñaba.

– Err...

– ¿Ocurre algo, Kallen?

– No, no, nada – sonrió falsamente, sabía que la ira de la heredera podía caer sobre ella en cualquier momento... debía estar alerta – Er... ¡Ahora mismo voy!

– Yo mientras me quedaré por aquí co-ci-nan-do.

XXX

Una melodía empezó a sonar en el grupo de chicos con el que iba Lelouch.

– ¿Lelouch? – llamó esa voz de hombre, Zero.

– Er... Sí, dime.

– He encontrado al espía – anunció con tono victorioso.

– ¡¡QUÉ!! – gritó, haciendo que los que le rodeaban se alejaran unos centímetros a causa del susto – Mh... mi madre que me ha llamado... y... eso – mintió descaradamente a sus nuevos-viejos amigos.

Salió del grupo lo más pronto que pudo y se dirigió a donde estaba la estatua en su honor.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el caballero desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Ahora no – respondió –. Venga ¿Quién es?

– Una tal Miu Nizishawa.

– ¡¿Esa?!

– Al menos eso creo. Schneizel me ha pasado todos los expedientes de todos los que cumplían los requisitos que dijiste, ya sabes: "Alumnos internos, inteligentes, de tu curso y nuevo". ¿Sorprendido?

– Mucho, debo encontrarla cuanto antes.

– Ten cuidado, puede que te equivoques – intentó persuadir.

Demasiado tarde. Había colgado. _Tengo que encontrarla, ella me llevara a Nunnally. _

XXX

– ¿Hum? ¿Qué haces corriendo? – preguntó la peliverde a Kallen al cruzarse con ella.

– Van a hacer la pizza más grande del mundo. O al menos eso pretenden tras el fiasco de hace dos años – contestó apurada –. Dime ¿A ti también te gusta la pizza?

– Pizza... – empezó a babear.

– Ya veo que sí – empezó a reír. Luego marchó.

XXX

– Sayoko – vociferaba Jeremiah desde el salón – ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que Lelouch anda desaparecido?

– Unas pocas semanas. Pero no creo que le haya pasado nada. Aquí en este pueblecito estamos a salvo. Seguramente ha salido a explorar por ahí o algo... no sé. Le gustaban mucho las ciencias y eso, quizás haya salido a observar la flora y la fauna – sonrió.

– No creo. Aunque ya es mayorcito para cuidarse. Seguramente sí que ande por ahí de explorador.

– Pues es una pena – intervino la pelirrosa – podría haberle pedido que se llevara mi cámara por ahí y que hubiera hecho un par de fotos...

XXX

_Miu Nizishawa, Miu Nizishawa, Miu Nizishawa, Miu Nizishawa_, se repetía una y otra vez. _¡Ella sabe donde está Nunnally, y ella me va a llevar donde está Nunnally!_

Se estaba chocando con todos los estudiantes con los que se topaba, pero no merecía la menor importancia. Había logrado encontrar al espía y ahora iba a sonsacarle todo lo que supiese sobre el secuestro de Nunnally.

El Ganymedes cruzaba por el centro del jardín, rumbo a donde estaban instalado todos los instrumentos para, ahora sí, crear la pizza más grande de todo el mundo.

XXX

La peliverde admiraba desde el balcón de la que antaño había sido la habitación de Lelouch el gentío que corría de un lado a otro afanándose para crear la gran pizza que todos deseaban tastar, cuando de repente, oyó el crujido de la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas. Se giró.

– Ah, eres tú. ¿Cuanto tiempo, eh?

El grisáceo animal dio un ágil y elegante salto para posarse sobre la barandilla, mirando a los ojos a la bruja, que no dudó en acariciarle la cabeza. Cosa que por su cara debía gustarle.

– ¿Qué tal, Arthur?

XXX

– Entonces, la comida y todo lo que hay dentro es gratis ¿No? – preguntó Tamaki a Ohgi.

– O al menos eso me ha dicho Villetta – contestó el nipón.

– ¡Pues venga, venga! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – exclamó el primero.

Ambos entraron con decisión, dispuestos a disfrutar de comida, bebida y fiesta en abundancia. Y gratis, además.

XXX

– ¡Nina! ¡Has venido! – exclamaba la heredera Ashford.

– S-Sí – asintió tímidamente.

– Al menos por un día nos hemos reunido todos los que quedamos.

– ¡Sí, sí presidenta! – exclamó Rivalz.

– Pues a mi no me gusta mucho el rol que me ha tocado – dijo Kallen resignada.

– ¡Bah, bah! Si seguro que aunque sea sabes amasar bien. Además con el cacharro ese no será tan difícil – quitó importancia la anfitriona –. Bueno, ve ya preparando los artilugios, que va a empezar la fiesta.

XXX

– Venga, gatito, vamos a bajar bajo para que nos den nuestra ración – dijo CC al minino cojiéndolo en brazos, a punto de bajar a donde estaban todos.

XXX

– ¡Ahí está! – exclamó el pelinegro con una sonrisa al verla antes de empezar a correr como un poseso.

La respuesta a la pregunta de donde estaba su hermana se hallaba ante él. En esa chica y en la respuesta que le daría al preguntarle por lo que sabía del secuestro. Solo tenía que acercarse y utilizar su geass en ella. Con disimulo.

XXX

– Oye, Ohgi – espetó Tamaki – ¿Esa chica de ahí no te recuerda mucho a aquella que siempre estaba con Zero... digo... Lelouch...? Digo...

– ¿Cual? – preguntó tras darle un trago a la lata de refresco que llevaba en la mano.

– Esa... – señaló.

– ¡Si es la misma! – escupió el líquido de la boca – Venga, hay que cogerla. Merece ser encerrada por ser su amante. Como poco.

Ambos salieron en su busca y captura. No podía dejar que la amante del Rey Demonio quedara indemne de su más que merecido castigo por los crímenes contra la humanidad cometidos.

XXX

– O, o... gatito...

No podía hacer otra cosa más que huir. ¿Como diablos ese par había conseguido encontrarla? ¿Qué hacían ahí? En el momento en el que se dio cuenta ya había salido huyendo a cien por hora. No podía dejar que la cogieran.

– ¡Eh, tú! – gritaban – ¡No escapes!

Perseguida y perseguidores se abrían paso a empujones entre la multitud allí concentrada para celebrar el aniversario de la hija del director.

– ¡No huyas! – exclamaban a la bruja.

– ¡Solo vamos a detenerte! – dijo Tamaki.

– ¡Pero no digas eso, hombre! – paró Ohgi – Así solo conseguirás que corra más rápido.

XXX

_¡Dios! ¡No hay salida! Y esos dos idiotas ya están a punto de atraparme. He de hacer algo... _

XXX

– Ya la tenemos – susurró Ohgi a su amigo.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó – Y joder, ya era hora. Estoy hecho polvo.

Estaba atrapada, y lo sabía. No le quedaba otra opción más que esa.

– No irá a... ¿Verdad, Ohgi?

El gato cayó de pleno en la cabeza del japonés, aferrándose con fuerza. Mientras, la inmortal aprovechaba para escapar de sus perseguidores, mientras el restante ayudaba a su compañero.

– Deja, deja que te ayude – intentaba tranquilizar el aún perteneciente a la orden.

– ¡Pero como quieres que me tranquilice! – chillaba el hostelero – ¡Duele muchoooooooo!

XXX

– A ver como funciona la chatarra esta – se decía Kallen para si misma –... a ver, esta palanca mueve el brazo... y esta el otro brazo. Bien. Ahora solo tengo que ir a la paella en donde está la masa y amasarla. Valga la concordancia.

Lenta pero segura se movía junto con el robot de aspecto humanoide hacia donde reposaba la masa.

– Si no lo hago bien Milly me mata.

Estaba a dos pasos de la paella cuando sin previo aviso dos personas muy familiares para ella empezaron a cruzarse en su camino desestabilizando su marcha.

– ¿Ohgi? ¿Tamaki? ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Demasiado tarde, ya había perdido el control del frame y la caída había sido brutal, espectacular y demás adjetivos capaces de calificar una cosa tan salvaje y digna de ser grabada en video para las mejores _webs_ de lo mencionado.

XXX

Lelouch no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Uno, la chica que sabía donde estaba su hermana secuestrada. Dos, un robot de Dios sabe cuantas toneladas apunto de caerle encima sin que ella se hubiera dado ni cuenta. Desde luego, no se lo pensó dos veces.

– ¡Huye! – exclamó a la joven rubia, apunto de ser víctima de la caída del knightmare.

La orden llegó hasta el cerebro de la muchacha, haciéndola salir huyendo y mezclarse entre la multitud congregada. Gracias al destello rosáceo perteneciente a los ojos del primer caballero negro.

– Oh... no – musitaba el pelinegro – ¡OH, NO! – empezó a gritar ante el desconcierto de los presentes.

_Ha habido contacto ocular con ella. _En su mente solo tenían cabida pensamientos relacionados con lo que había acabado de hacer: había utilizado el geass con la persona que podía decirle donde estaba su hermana. Solo pudo que acacharse y empezar a llorar. Dos caudalosas lágrimas abrían un camino entre sus mejillas mientras veía como el frame ni siquiera hubiera caído sobre la joven, sino sobre la paella con la pizza.

XXX

– Ahí va mi comida – susurró la peliverde al gato que había vuelto a su lado.

XXX

– … y eso fue lo que pasó – explicaba Lelouch a su socia.

– No me digas – negaba incrédula –... ¿Estás seguro que era ella?

– Suzaku había revisado los expedientes. Era ella, no había ninguna duda ni margen de error. Era ella seguro. Nadie más cumplía tantos requisitos.

El móvil sonó.

– Dime, Suzaku – contestó en tono abatido.

– ¿Qué te pasa? … Bueno, ya me lo contarás más tarde. ¿Te acuerdas de que esta mañana te he dicho eso de esa chica?

– Sí, he malgastado mi oportunidad.

– No – respondió entusiasta –, no era ella. Hoy ha sido enviado un nuevo mensaje desde la Academia, a las 17: 09. Si ella estaba contigo, no ha podido ser ella. Evidentemente.

– ¿Qué me dices?

– No era ella.

XXX

Cinco horas antes...

"_A menuda mierda de sitio me has enviado macho, un nido infesto de niños pijos. Joder, lo único salvable son las chicas. Y las he visto de mejores, siéndote sincero._

_Bueno, como me dijiste aquí estoy para ayudarla en lo que pueda. Y no, no se me ha olvidado que ella está al mando y que debo mostrarme sumiso y como el perfecto subordinado que sabes que puedo llegar a ser._

_Se despide, Epsilon._

_PD:_

_^^ =D =) ;w; =O :3 :P :3 OwO T^T e_e ¬¬ . __

_A propósito, me estoy modernizando en cero coma. Ya se manejar los esmilis esos o emotijones del mesencher ese de la muchachada joven. Me encanta el e_e ¿A ti no?"_

XXX

Leral cerró el laptop de su despacho en la Torre Crussade.

– Menudo imbécil – se dijo para sus adentros.

* * *

**N.A. **Es_pero que os haya gustado este capítulo, con cero lucha de frames. Sí, podéis matarme (X_X) pero no antes de publicar otra cozita. Como me voy a pasar dos semanas enteras o quizás más sin publicar (cuestiones personales como viajes y todo ese rollo, además de que necesito ideas nuevas) os dejo esta pequeña historieta de terror titulada La Compañera de Juegos _en donde la protagonista es mi personaje menos favorito de Code Geass (y mira que hay personajes e_e): Carline le Britannia. No tiene nada que ver con el fic, y seguramente vaya publicando capitulos así (lol, ya estoy pensando un _Suzaku Hood_)... **¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! ¡Y QUE ****NO SE OS OLVIDE COMENTAR!**

**

* * *

**

**Especial Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge. **

_La Compañera de Juegos, por Adrián2HBK (p'a servirles). _

Barbie estaba cansada de aquella niña, estaba harta de cómo la trataba o mejor dicho, de cómo la maltrataba. A veces le pegaba; otras, le tiraba del pelo y en algunas ocasiones, le clavaba alfileres. Barbie ya no podía soportar más aquello. Y hasta aquí, iba a llegar.

Aquella noche lo tenía todo planeado. Primero, entraría la madre a la habitación a darle las buenas noches a su hija; luego, cuando ésta saliese, esperaría a que la niña se quedase dormida y; entonces, sólo entonces, atacaría.

Cuando la mujer apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, tras desearle dulces sueños a su hija; Barbie dirigió rápidamente su mirada al angelito que descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama. Barbie no entendía cómo aquella niña podía estar tranquila sabiendo lo que le había hecho, cómo era capaz de dormir dulcemente sin tener ningún remordimiento, cómo era capaz de olvidar lo que le había hecho hacía un momento a su compañera de juegos. Y mientras aquellos pensamientos le venían a su cabeza, aquella perfecta sonrisa que tanto la caracteriza se iba borrando de su rostro. No esperó más tiempo para ponerse en marcha y por fin, llevar a cabo su plan.

Aquel día, Barbie tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. En el entrecejo tenía algo clavado. Se trataba de un alfiler de los que Laura, la niña que dormía ajena a lo que estaba pasando, le había clavado ese día. Sin embargo, prefirió no quitárselo aún.

Ya estaba cerca de la cama, ya veía su venganza cada vez más cerca. Se subió como pudo a ella y comenzó a observar detenidamente lo que para ella era un auténtico monstruo. ¿Cómo aquella niña de un rostro tan angelical había sido capaz de hacerle una cosa así? No entendía porqué y sinceramente, no le veía la gracia. Lo que para la niña era un auténtico entretenimiento, para Barbie era una auténtica tortura, una tortura que hoy llegaría a su fin.

Barbie se acercó a la cara de la niña y notó como su respiración era uniforme, sin alteraciones ni cambios de ritmo. La pequeña descansaba tranquila, en paz, sin ser consciente del peligro que corría.

Con fuerza, Barbie se extrajo el alfiler de su frente y durante un buen rato, lo estuvo observando. De repente, desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de la niña y de nuevo, su sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Con ella, reflejaba la satisfacción que sentía sabiendo que por fin acabaría con aquel martirio.

Barbie se alejó del rostro de la niña, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el pecho. Tomó aire, levantó sus brazos lo más alto que pudo y los bajó a una velocidad inimaginable, enterrando de aquella manera el alfiler sobre el pecho de la pobre niña. De nuevo, volvió a repetir la operación una vez, y otra, y otra… Barbie estaba totalmente salpicada de sangre. Su cara, su pelo, sus manos, su ropa… ¡Estaba llena de sangre! Pero ella seguía clavando el alfiler hasta que notó como la respiración de la niña cesaba. Entonces, paró y en su interior sintió palmadas de alegría. Había acabado con el monstruo.

No contenta con ello, Barbie decidió de nuevo acercarse a su cara. Quería sentir lo mismo que la princesa sentía cuando le clavaba a ella los alfileres en el entrecejo o en los mismos ojos. Quería saber qué era lo se que sentía jugando cuando era ella quién establecía las reglas. Se acercaba a los ojos, a aquellos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de ella. Aquellos que se habían abierto tarde, cuando ya nada se podía hacer, cuando el corazón daba su último latido antes de ser pinchado. Aquellos que habían visto su muerte en el último segundo de la vida. Aquellos que vieron con impotencia y horror, cómo la vida se iba de la mano de su compañera de juegos. Aquellos que ahora se hallaban abiertos, casi desorbitados, pidiendo auxilio desde el otro lado de la vida.

Situándose delante del ojo derecho, Barbie volvió a levantar sus brazos con el alfiler ensangrentado entre sus manos. Luego, los dejó caer, enterrando así aquel alfiler sobre aquella pupila dilatada. Y allí se quedó el alfiler, enterrado en uno de los ojos de la niña.

Barbie estaba agotada. Se acostó sobre la almohada, salpicada en sangre, y descansó al lado del cuerpo de la niña.

A la mañana siguiente, la madre de la pequeña entró a la habitación para darle los buenos días. Al encender la luz, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Normalmente, a esas horas Carline estaba jugando sobre la cama con su muñeca Barbie. En cambio aquella mañana, era Barbie quién se lo pasaba bien.

Horrorizada levantó el cuerpo de la niña, ya sin vida y la sábana dejó caer a la muñeca Barbie que lucía su sonrisa ajena a que el perro de aquella joven estaba acechándola para darle fin. Y se lo dio.

* * *

**N.A. **Glups, me siento mal por habérmela cargado O.O Aunque de todas formas como esto no afecta a mi fic, pues mwhaahahahahaha xDDDD

**Anda, comenten, pliis ^^**


	13. MN13: Su Majestad Imperial Leral el VII

_Es bello obtener la realeza como premio a la justicia; pero es más bello aún preferir la justicia a la realeza._

Plutarco.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Trece: Su Majestad Imperial Leral el Séptimo.**

XXX

Ambos hermanos cruzaron a través de jardines repletos de maravillosas flores hasta llegar a la sala, donde un caro y gigantesco piano de cola esperaba a que alguien hiciera música con él.

– ¿Sabes tocar? – preguntó la emperatriz, la todavía emperatriz.

– Mh... Sí, más o menos. Me gusta pero tampoco es que sea un as. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes? – indagó el futuro emperador.

– ¡Qué va! Si estuve ciega hasta hace nada... – agachó un poco la cabeza – aunque siempre me han gustado los instrumentos así... ¿Me enseñas?

– ¿Eh? – masculló – No soy para nada bueno. Es más, pienso que es muy dificultoso el aprender a manejar bien estos cacharros.

– No importa, conque me enseñes a tres o cuatro notas ya es suficiente – se echó a reír –. Ya sabes el dicho: "Conque el profesor le saque una lección al alumno, ya es suficiente".

– Bueno, pues venga. Las teclas blancas...

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Cedric.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con cierto ápice de enojo.

– Será mejor que vengas, he de comentarte un par de cosas sobre lo que tú ya sabes.

– ¿Lo que tú ya sabes? –preguntó Nunnally.

– Nada –rió Leral–, unas gestiones con unos amigos y tal.

– ¿Vienes? –retrucó el pelinegro.

El rubio se levantó y dedico una sonrisa a la castaña, que asintió levemente.

– Ahora luego te enseñaré a tocar algo ¿De acuerdo?

XXX

Residencia de Lelouch y CC también conocida como "la chabola de las paredes blancas". Ocho de la tarde. Dos de mayo.

– ¿No os parece muy raro que en el momento en el que habías conseguido encontrar a un sospechoso que cumpliera todos los requisitos apareciese otro? Otro que sigue el mismo patrón que él. Envía los mensajes en el mismo horario, desde la Academia, pero no es ella – expuso el pelinegro.

– Puede. Pero quizás ella no tuviera nada que ver. Y todos los requisitos no los cumplía, no era Britannian por ejemplo – refutó CC.

– Pero fue criada allí desde que era una niña – contestó.

– Yo estoy con CC. Todo fue una gran casualidad. Un cúmulo de circunstancias como suele decirse – habló por fin Suzaku, por el móvil.

– Bueno ¿Y Rakshata a progresado con eso de poder leer los mensajes?

– Dice que la configuración le recuerda mucho a lo que hacía Lloyd – expuso.

_¡Dios! ¡Otra vez el tío ese! ¿Por qué diablos siempre tendrá que estar metido en todo?_

– Eso es como... nada de nada – dijo Lelouch.

– Como si de las murallas de Jericó se tratase – ironizó la peliverde –. Son impenetrables.

– Bueno... a pesar de eso me gustaría que continuaras investigando sobre ella, Suzaku.

– Eres muy testarudo – espetó.

– Y vosotros muy ingenuos.

XXX

Tres de mayo. Primera hora: matemáticas y geometría.

– Bien, hoy vamos a sumergirnos en el fascinante mundo de las figuras geométricas – anunció la profesora.

Depresión general. Tras las muecas de desagrado, la profesora Courtese empezó a trazar las líneas para formar las diferentes figuras.

– Hagamos memoria, jóvenes. ¿Alguien sabría decirme el nombre de esta figura? – señaló a uno de los dibujos.

Rivalz levantó el brazo.

– Rivalz...

– Sexágono – respondió tras habérsele concedido la palabra. Satisfecho con su contestación. Ante las risas y las bromas de sus compañeros.

– ¿Y esta? – suspiró, señalando otra figura.

– Ochotógono – volvió a adelantarse el peliazul al resto de los alumnos.

Otra vez risa incontenible.

– Me rindo señor Cardemonde. Usted si que sabe como sabotear una clase – se sentó – ¿Alguna otra eminencia podría decirme los nombres? No hace falta tener un Premio Nobel.

– Son un hexágono y un octógono – dijo la rubia, desde atrás de todo. Anticipándose a Lelouch.

La cara de la vieja profesora pareció iluminarse.

_Por cada pregunta que contesta correctamente mis sospechas aumentan. No puede ser que alguien de tal intelecto comparta clase en una Academia. En vez de aquí debería estar en el Instituto Camelot. _Cavilaba Lelouch. _En cuanto a Rivalz..._

XXX

Segunda hora: historia.

– Bien, ya hemos observado todas las épocas del arte griego. ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Adelante – invitó el profesor.

Rivalz alzó la mano. El profesor hizo un ademán, indicándole que hablase. Avecinando la tormenta.

– ¿Quién creó el mundo?

Todos empezaron a mirarle. Otra vez entre risas y bromas.

– ¿A qué viene ahora esa pregunta? ¿De donde a salido tal duda existencial que no podía contener? – cuestionó.

– Pues si Dios creó el mundo... ¿Por qué había cosas antes de Cristo?

Muy pacientemente el profesor se afanó en explicarle que Dios no creó el mundo y le recordó quiénes componían la Santísima Trinidad. El alumno, satisfecho, se jactó de su perspicacia invalidando la religión católica.

– Señor Cardemonde, es usted todo un filósofo en potencia de pelo en barba.

– ¿Pelo en barba? ¿Eso qué signi...?

– ¡Nada! Empecemos con Roma...

_Rivalz definitivamente está igual._

XXX

Tercera hora: geografía.

– Y así... algunas veces el agua de mar puede llegar a contaminar la de los pozos... – ilustraba el maestro. Ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Rivalz alzó la mano.

– Atentos al "Show de Rivalz" – se oía por las ultimas filas.

– No crea que le voy a dar la palabra. Rivalz. Ya me ha reventado la clase muchas veces con sus dudas existenciales.

Otra persona alzó la mano. Miranda.

– Adelante, señorita Lagerfield con su testimonio.

– Solo quería decir que sí, que es verdad – espetó.

– ¿El qué? – indagó el profesor.

– A nosotros nos pasó eso. Un verano que veraneábamos aquí en el Área Once

– Le recuerdo que esto es geografía, señorita – interrumpió el profesor, japonés –, llame a las cosas por su nombre.

– En Japón – corrigió frustrada –... y no se podía beber ni cocinar con el agua del grifo, porque los terroristas esos de los soldados negros y los britannians luchaban, nos decía la asistenta – Miu arrugó la frente al escucharlo, Kallen hizo lo mismo –. Tenía que ir a unos grandes depósitos de agua que habilitaron por ahí.

– Ah...

– ¡Todo el verano con el pelo hecho un asco! – exclamó, como si se tratara de la mayor desgracia que podía ocurrirle a cualquiera en esa época.

Rivalz empezó a reírse, seguido por Lelouch que no pudo esbozar una sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que se esforzó en aquellas tácticas para que alguien que vivía tan cerca no le echara la menor cuenta.

– ¡Terrible! – gritó Rivalz con voz solemne.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasa? Ya sé que parece mentira que yo pudiera tener el pelo así, pero eh... ¡Lo juro!

– Doy testimonio – aventuró la rubia, arrepintiéndose en el acto de sus palabras.

– ¿Que qué? – gruñó la pelinegra.

_¿Que qué? _Se preguntó Lelouch para sus adentros. Parando de reír. _Si ha trabajado para britannians o ha tenido contacto con los más conservadores es muy probable que mi teoría de que es ella no vaya muy desencaminada. _

XXX

Cuarta hora: literatura.

La profesora no llegó, simplemente se paró ante la puerta.

– ¡Todos fuera! – anunció –. Hoy vamos a ver una película.

– ¿Película? – se preguntaban todos.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió Rivalz.

– Porque me han contado como se han sucedido los acontecimientos en esta clase. Cuanto gracioso y cuanto humorista en potencia hay por aquí últimamente – se lamentaba – ¿Por qué no habrá más alumnos como Lelouch vi Britannia?

Todos los estudiantes la miraron. Kallen y Rivalz le clavaron los ojos. Y ni la rubia ni el propio Lelouch apartaron la vista de ella.

– No me malinterpretéis – empezó a excusarse –. No soy nada partidaria de lo que hizo, solo digo que era muy buen estudiante. Anda, todos fuera de aquí y al aula 203.

– Profesora...

– Dígame, Cardemonde – dio paso –. Hoy me apetece reírme un poco.

– ¿Qué habríamos dado si no tuviéramos que bajar a ver un video?

– Habríamos leído un texto de la época de Enrique VIII. La película que vamos a ver trata sobre la vida de Enrique VIII.

– ¿Y qué decía ese texto? – profundizó el joven.

– Léalo usted mismo en su habitación o en la biblioteca. En su tiempo de ocio, vamos. Que se pasa todo el día con la moto y luego no pega ni golpe... aunque bueno... surgía una palabra llamada sodomizar – dijo, consciente de que su alumno no sabía qué significaba tal vocablo.

En la clase solo habían tres personas, los demás bajaban rápidamente por las escaleras. Dos de ellas rieron, Lelouch una de ellas.

– Dígalo usted, Tudor, que usted sí que lo sabe. Lo noto en su risa.

– No – se negó en rotundo –, yo no lo digo.

– Es practicar sexo anal – respondió alguien, desde algún lado ya fuera de la clase.

– Osea, dar por...

– ¡Ni se atreva a concluir esa frase y salga de aquí corriendo, señor Cardemonde!

XXX

– ¿Qué tal el día, Lelouch? – preguntó la peliverde, en el Cuartel de los BK. Mientras esperaban a Suzaku en su despacho.

– Muy aburrido – mintió.

Algo interrumpió su charla.

– Vengo de hablar con Rakshata. Al parecer los mensajes continúan sin abrirse. Estos días los mensajes han continuado. Tú mismo me dijiste ayer que la chica se apuntó a hípica y que ya cada vez sospechabas menos de ella, que se reúne lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde a las cinco, luego de las clases. A esa hora es cuando envían los mensajes. ¿O no?

– No, no dije que sospechara menos de ella. Dije que cada vez es menos posible que fuera ella – se defendió.

– Ah ¿Y no es lo mismo? – devolvió.

– No – cabeceó –, son dos conceptos muy diferentes. Seguramente tenga a un ayudante. ¿Y no te parece muy raro que se haya apuntado a esa actividad extra? Hay veinte ¡Veinte!

– Te estás volviendo un tanto paranoico. Quizás solo le guste montar a caballo. A mi me gusta montar a caballo, a ti te gusta montar a caballo ¿Y a ti? – se dirigió la peliverde a Suzaku – ¿Te gusta montar a caballo?

– Er...

– Solo digo que aún hay posibilidades, unas pocas menos pero...

Suzaku desvió la vista a la luz parpadeante del telefono que descansaba en su mesa.

– Dime, Schneizel. – los dos tertulianos pararon al momento su discursión.

– Le recomiendo encender la televisión, ZNN – informó.

Ambos miraban con impaciencia al castaño.

– Que pongamos la ZNN, dice.

Encendió la tele. Salió una chica rubia de ojos verdes y sonrisa deslumbrante dando una noticia de última hora. "Ya hay fecha para la coronación del nuevo emperador de Britannia".

– El sexto príncipe del Sacro Imperio de Britannia, es quien, por línea sucesoria, seguirá a la desaparecida Nunnally vi Britannia en el papel de cabeza de Estado del pueblo britannian. La ceremonia tendrá lugar en el Palacio Imperial a las nueve y media de la mañana. Esta noche a las diez, esta cadena, la ZNN ofrecerán un reportaje autobiográfico. Desde el día que nació hasta el día de hoy. Recuerden, esta noche a las diez. Y ahora pasemos al cierre de la bol... – el televisor se apagó.

– Mierda – fue lo único que Zero se atrevió a manifestar.

– Debemos continuar con el plan –dijo firme la peliverde –. No podemos hacer nada Deberíamos olvidarnos ya de cogerlo, con encontrar a Nunnally ya hay suficiente.

– Oíd –habló al fin Lelouch, saliendo de su ensimismamiento –. Esa chica es lo único a lo que podemos agarrarnos en este momento.

– Son muy pocas las probabilidades de que ella... –se atrevió a contradecir su amigo.

– Un uno coma dos por ciento de posibilidades, exactamente.

Ambos le miraron en silencio.

XXX

Casa Blanca.

– ¿Qué, Lelouch? – se acercó CC al pelinegro, sentándose a su lado en una silla, enfrente de la televisión – ¿Viendo el reportaje de ese tal Leral?

– Afirmativo. Me conviene saber todo lo posible sobre él, sobre su familia y sobre todo.

– ¿Y qué tal va de momento? – se interesó.

– El diez de marzo de 2016, el mismo día que se graduó en el centro de enseñanza favorito de las familias más acaudaladas de Britannia: la Honorable Academia de Oficiales del Sacro Imperio de Britannia recibió una dolorosa noticia. Según se cuenta, su madre estaba en contra de la invasión a Japón , y por esto mismo el Estado no se hizo cargo de su tratamiento de cáncer. Así murió el día veintitrés de septiembre de 2010. Leral no se entera de la muerte de su madre hasta seis años después de la tragedia. Y no solo él, sino el mundo en general, pues la noticia fue ocultada a los medios de comunicación. Catherine ne Britannia fue enterrada en una fosa común dos días luego de su muerte.

– Menudo drama.

– Ya ves, luego nos dicen lo bien que toca el órgano, el piano y la trompeta. Que su época histórica favorita es la Black Rebelion y el Japón medieval y que desde siempre se le han dado mal las matemáticas. Le gustan los grupos de rock al estilo Queen y siempre le hubiera gustado aprender a tocar la guitarra eléctrica o la batería. Ah, y le gusta el color rojo. Increíble. De aquí no saco nada. Pero ya no hay tiempo para más planes. Ya no hay tiempo para más charlas. Debemos actuar ya, enseguida, ahora mismo.

– ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó el japonés, que estaba a un lado de le TV.

– ¿Que qué sugiero? Pues sugiero que la traigamos al Cuartel, mañana. Ponemos en cualquier informe que está arrestada por cualquier estupidez que se os ocurra. Eso puede hacer que esté allí cuarenta y ocho horas ¿No, Suzaku?

– Cierto, cierto, pero la gente...

– La gente nada. Le abrimos una videoconferencia con el Leral, habiéndole dicho antes a este elemento que era para felicitarle o cualquier otra chorrada.

– A todo esto. ¿Cómo sabrás si estás en lo correcto? – preguntó la joven.

– Por su expresión. Debemos infundir miedo en la chica, decimos que la hemos detenido por cualquier tontería y allí ya le decimos que lo sabemos todo. Ya de entrada la podemos acusar de... el robo de la batería, espionaje, si tiene la nacionalidad japonesa ya puede acusarse de alta traición... hay que echarle imaginación. No tenemos nada que perder.

– Sí tenemos – ratificó Suzaku, libre de su máscara.

– Pero cualquier coste será poco.

– Vale, lo hacemos así. Y luego, si no es ella ¿Unas palmaditas en la espalda y a casa?

– Ya nos inventaremos algo. Tenemos un par de días para hacer un plan perfecto. Hay que pensar, pero pensar rápido.

XXX

Cuatro de mayo.

– ¿Qué me dijiste de no utilizar móviles y cosas de esas? Joder, Leral, así no vamos a durar nada.

– Anda, calla. Me ha llegado a los oídos que han cogido a dos de los nuestros.

– A la rubia no.

– Nadie ha dicho nada de ella – bajó la voz–. El caso es que dos gilipollas se dejaron coger. Como se vayan de la lengua estamos bien jodidos. ¿Entiendes, Gary?

– Permíteme decir que estoy seguro que no se van a ir de la lengua – bromeó.

– Deja que te lo explique una vez más – mandó callar el rubio–. Voy a repasarte todo el plan, a fin de cuentas tú y Sylvain sois los únicos que lo sabéis todo, y como a Sylvain lo necesito aquí, tú te tienes que ponerte manos a la obra, y por eso debes entenderlo.

– Oh, adelante Su futura Majestad, ilumíneme.

– Pedimos a los nobles más conservadores que nos ayudaran para conseguir dinero, poder y armas... a cambio debíamos lanzar tropas al extranjero ¿Has ahí llegas, no? Luego mandamos a Miu y a unos pocos de la Iniciativa a los Laboratorios del Geass, a los que previamente convencimos de que debían montar un númerito como de motín y dejar que CC escapara, cuando lo único que hacíamos era preparar a los demás internos para un traslado al Instituto Camelot en donde serían estudiados y no sufrirían ningún daño – se pausó–. Ella huiría y buscaría algún conocido de la época de los BK … la más cercana era Kallen Kouzuki. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que se acercara al campus. Sin embargo, la cosa no salió como esperábamos. El plan era que Kallen se pusiera en contacto con Lelouch, para contarle sobre la desaparición de su hermana, ya sabes, eso que hicimos para que yo subiera al trono, pero nadie se puso en contacto con Lelouch, y apareció en Japón sin más. En la Academia coincidió con CC. Ahí se encontraron. Como tú debes saber, quién se esconde bajo Zero es Suzaku Kururugi, así que los dos irían con él, a charlar y tal.

– ¿De qué hablarían?

– Cuando te ponga a limpiar las letrinas reales tendrás mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ahora déjame acabar, por Dios. Bueno –suspiró–, Suzaku les contaría sobre que la Iniciativa o la "élite de mi guardia" había estado por allí el mismo día del robo de la batería y el del secuestro de Nunnally.

– La rubia y yo, en orden – matizó.

– Sí, eso. Una vez eso, alguien filtraría que hemos enviado a un espía a la Academia, para ver si podíamos encontrar a Lelouch. Lelouch iría allí, y caería él solito en nuestra trampa, ya que Miu le cogería. Pero aún no lo ha hecho... Lelouch es muy inteligente, y en cero coma habrá intuido que es ella. O estará sospechando ahora en este mismo momento. Tú eres el segundo, el que debe sacarla de ese cuadro de sospechosos ya que básicamente no debemos dejar abandonado a nadie. Sería muy inhumano por nuestra parte.

– No mientas, no la necesitamos más, ya hizo hizo lo que tenía que hacer resucitando al chino ese... No podemos dejarla tirada básicamente porque es tu amiga. O algo más... En cambio a Cedric sí podemos dejarlo tirado ¿No? ¿Y a todos esos nobles?

– Tampoco. Cedric es muy amigo mio, desde siempre. Tiene un gran corazón y seguro que nos ayudará para hacer que Britannia y el mundo entero sea un lugar muchísimo mejor. Los demás nobles me dieron todo eso solo para que Britannia conquistara el mundo entero, son unos sádicos y unos crueles. Me recuerdan a Charles. El caso es que todo lo que nos dieron les será devuelto, multiplicado por dos.

– Ya verás tú.

– Anda, cállate – hizo una pausa y se dirigió hacia la fuente de agua de su despacho.

– ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó impaciente.

– Ten paciencia, estoy bebiendo.

– Bien... continua.

– Cuando pillemos a Lelouch, podemos hacer dos cosas con él. Da igual la que sea, la más rápida. Suzaku no puede ponerse a buscarlo ya que estará utilizando un nombre inventado, será un fantasma. Poner fotos suyas en carteles sería una tontería. Alguien le reconocería, y se delataría a sí solo – paró nuevamente –. Y ese es el plan. Tras eso solo tendremos que preocuparnos de hacer este mundo un mundo mejor.

– E, e, e. Espera un momento. Antes has dicho que hay dos cosas que se podrían hacer con Lelouch. Dime cuales.

– O enviarlo con Nunnally a vivir muy lejos de aquí y muy feliz o...

– O...

– O... nos lo cargamos. La segunda opción sería muy difícil porque ayer recordé que es inmortal, en teoría. Aunque esa sería la que más me gustaría.

– Oh, entiendo, míster compasión.

El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor, estaba frente a la reja de la Academia. _Dos Black Knights a las siete en punto. _

– Oye, te tengo que dejar... – se excusó con su interlocutor disimulando ante los dos agentes.

– ¿Pero que diablos te pasa? Aún no he acabado, eh. Por cierto, ¿viste anoche el documental que hicieron sobre mi?

– Sí. Menudos mentiroso. Dijeron que eras simpático. Bueno. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con el documental?

– Que salgo estupendo.

– Anda y que te... Adiós, adiós – apagó el teléfono al ver que los dos Caballeros estaban a pocos pasos de él, mirándole –. La novia... bueno. Díganme señores, en qué puedo ayudarles.

– ¿Podría decirme la hora, por favor?

El pelirrojo se bajó las gafas de sol con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y miró atónito a los dos hombres que al igual que él llevaban vestiduras negras.

– Oh, sí. Las once en punto del día cuatro de mayo, para más señas.

XXX

– Comienza aquí la retransmisión a todo el mundo por parte de la ZNN de la coronación del sexto príncipe Leral ne Britannia –explicaba la rubia heredera–. Con ustedes, Milly Ashford. En imagen, el Palacio Imperial y la grandiosa carpa que está cubriendo los llamados Jardines del Príncipe en donde se celebrará el banquete tras la ceremonia. Les podemos dar algunos datos: se calcula que más de tres mil doscientos millones de personas van a seguir la ceremonia. El país que más periodistas ha acreditado para la ocasión ha sido Alemania con más de 400 periodistas. Esto es solo un pequeño ejemplo del interés del mundo sobre lo que va a suceder dentro de nada en Nuevo Pendragón.

Las imágenes en ese momento mostraban las imponentes rejas que custodiaban el Palacio, con cuatro guardias de traje gris, casco negro y lanzas idénticos a los que intentaron sacar a Lelouch del trono, el día que se proclamó el 99vo emperador. Al cabo de unos segundos esas imágenes ya se habían desvanecido y lo que se podía ver ahora en televisión era el patio abarrotado de gente por ambos lados, dejando libre solo el centro, en donde una larga y gruesa alfombra roja llevaba desde la entrada hasta el interior del palacio. Gracias a los guardias de antes, que alzaban estandartes con el escudo britanniano.

– Parece que hay bastante revuelo –dijo mientras las imágenes cambiaban, mostrando el jardín trasero, adornado con setos, esculturas de mármol y en el centro, una grandiosa fuente de aguas cristalinas. Todo abarrotado de gente.

Los símbolos de la patria no faltaban, pues las banderas, escudos, estandartes e imágenes relativas se veían por todas partes.

– Ahora mismo, pueden ver a vista de pájaro –explicaba la rubia– la Catedral Canterbury o simplemente la "Capilla de Palacio" que junto al Palacio mismo, los jardines, los patios y todos los edificios forman el gran Complejo Imperial. De momento, todo está relativamente tranquilo, pese al revuelo ya mencionado en los jardines... sin embargo, dentro de una hora escasa comenzará todo. Ahora mismo el futuro emperador debe estar vistiéndose. En escasos veinte minutos los invitados empezarán a llegar.

Las cámaras volvieron a la entrada.

– Por aquí entrarán el futuro emperador, los demás miembros de la Familia Imperial, los _Knights of Round _y los jefes de estado. Al parecer la gran ausencia será la del líder japonés que por motivos de trabajo no podrá acudir. Sin embargo estamos seguros de que en menos de venticuatro horas habrán mantenido contacto. En su representación acudirán su mano derecha, Ohgi, y Schneizel. Por un lateral del Complejo Imperial, por la calle Merlín, entrarán los miembros del servicio, así como los encargados de la seguridad. Sabemos que es muy complicado para los que no viven en Pendragón que se ubiquen, pero ya verán como durante la retransmisión no tendrán problema alguno. ¡Miren! –exclamó– parece que los invitados ya han empezado a llegar.

XXX

Dos horas más tarde, Japón.

Kallen encendió la televisión pues aún faltaban veinte largos minutos para entrar en la Academia Ashford que aunque no estuviera ya en territorio britannian continuaba perteneciendo a britannians y seguramente le aguardaba un largo y apasionante día de banderas de la nación contra y con la que luchó.

– ¿Milly? –se preguntó en voz baja.

– Al parecer la mayoría de los invitados ya han llegado, y es que hay que ser puntuales pues hay más de dos mil invitados y no debe ser nada fácil acomodar a tanta gente en la catedral, por muy grande que sea.

_¡Fantástico! _Pensó. _Más de cien canales con la televisión por satélite y no hay uno en el que no estén poniendo la ceremonia. _

– Y ahí empiezan a llegar los miembros de la Familia Imperial: Odysseus u Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia con lord Guilford, Carline le Britannia, Guinevere su Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, Castor rui Britannia, Pollux rui Britannia y las madres de estos. Tras ellos, Ohgi y Villetta Nu, Bismarck Waldstein, Gino Weinberg, Nonette Enneagram y el Conde Lloyd Asplund...

XXX

Una hora luego, Japón.

– Ya falta poco para que Leral llegue a ser coronado –alertó CC.

Suzaku esbozó una sonrisa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

– Querrás decir que ya falta poco para que Lelouch llegue hasta Nunnally –dijo el castaño–, ya han enviado a dos Black Knights a la Academia, deben estar a punto de entrar.

XXX

Gary montaba guardia delante de la Academia Ashford desde dentro de la limusina Lagerfield laptop en mano, enviando los correos electrónicos a tiempo que seguía la ceremonia por la televisión del coche cuando advirtió dos rostros muy familiares.

– ¿Qué tal andan? –exclamó desde dentro del vehículo.

– Oh, si es usted otra vez –saludó un Black Knight.

– Muy atareados –musitó otro–, vamos a hacer una detención.

El primero le propinó un leve codazo.

– Zero nos dijo que no teníamos que comentar nada sobre la rubia –susurró tras darle el suave golpe.

_Mierda. _Caviló sacando el teléfono.

XXX

Interior de la Academia.

– Ya estamos dentro, señor Zero – informó uno de los dos por radio.

– Ya saben. Nada de numeritos, van allí, y le cuentan al director que es testigo de un accidente de coches. La traéis aquí y ya está. Sed discretos y ni se os ocurra entrar en su clase. Decidselo al director y que entre este a la clase. Procurad que nadie os vea, y mucho menos alguien de su clase. ¿Captado?

– Afirmativo. Cambio y corto.

XXX

– _Nishizawa, Miu Nizishawa, por favor, hay alguien que la busca. Preséntese lo antes posible en el despacho del director. _– llamaron por megafonía.

Miró al profesor del momento con incredulidad, esperando su aprobación. Este asintió. Estaban a punto de bajar al salón de actos para seguir la coronación. Se levantó de su asiento y guardó sus cosas en la mochila. Iba acaparando todas las miradas y pensamientos: desde _"Qué habrá hecho" _ por parte de Miranda hasta _"Vaya, sí que está buena,el Rivalz tiene razón"_, pasando por _"Imbéciles, tendrían que haber entrado ambos, puede escaparse" _por parte de alguien que no necesita presentación.

Al salir de la clase se encontró con dos hombres vestidos de negro.

– Ha llegado a nuestros oídos de que es testigo de un trágico accidente de automóvil. Por favor, acompáñenos – dijo uno de ellos.

– No – negó la joven –, se están equivocando. Yo no he visto nada.

– No, no nos equivocamos en absoluto.

XXX

– Leral – llamó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Por qué me has llamado? Oye, estoy muy ocupado, voy a salir dentro de una hora y poco...

– Hay problemas. Dos Black Knights han entrado en la Academia, buscando a una tal rubia por orden de Zero en persona.

– Oh, no – bramó.

– Sí.

El rubio dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás.

– Vale, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Quiero que continúes enviándome esos mensajes durante tres días más bajo el título de siempre: "Informes". Luego, al cuarto día, mándame otro con un título como diciendo que te vas. Que sabes que han cogido a alguien buscándote ¿Entiendes?

– ¿La vas a dejar tirada?

– Nada de eso, ya pensaré algo. Tú de momento ve sacando un billete de avión para volverte dentro de cuatro días. Dejemos a Lelouch tranquilo durante un tiempo.

– Una duda.

– Dispara.

– ¿Cuando soltamos a CC, porque no le pusimos un dispositivo en la ropa o algo que nos dijera donde estaba en cada momento? Y otra. ¿Por qué quieres que te traigamos a Lelouch?

– Hombre – dijo –, sería un poco absurdo pensar que no se cambiaría la ropa en ningún momento. Tú y tus geniales ideas. Sobre la segunda pregunta... porque tengo que hablar con él de un par de cosas. Por cierto, espero que me veas en la tele. –rió.

XXX

Todos se pusieron en pie. El salón estaba a rebosar de gente, no cabía ni un alfiler. En frente de todos ellos, una monumental pantalla de televisión siguiendo la última hora de la coronación del nuevo emperador.

– Al fin ha salido –narraba Milly Ashford.

– Milly... –suspiró Rivalz.

Kallen soltó una risita al oírlo, que pronto fue silenciada por un severa mirada de Villetta.

El ya casi emperador iba vestido con una larga y ostentosa gabardina blanca repleta de adornos en color oro, con unas hombreras del mismo, y también llena de medallas y distinciones. Bajo esta, llevaba una camisa morada con un pañuelo blanco sobresaliendo por el cuello. Sus pantalones eran impecablemente blancos y acababan en unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Cuando el carruaje color crema tirado por cuatro blancos caballos le dejó delante de la catedral, la gente rompió en un aplauso. La larga capa roja que llevaba anudada al cuello ondeaba alegre al viento.

La ovación era inmensa igual que los vítores por parte de todo el mundo. El rubio se limitó a asentir, sonreír, saludar y en ocasiones dar la mano mientras pisaba la alfombra roja que lo conduciría hasta la catedral, en donde todos estaba girados de sus bancos observándole. Entró.

XXX

– Me han llamado del cuartel –informó Suzaku–. Tienen a la rubia.

– Vamos allá –espetó la peliverde.

XXX

– Esperemos que él no sea como Lelouch –susurró la emperatriz china a Xing-ke.

– ¡Qué va! –negó Kaguya girándose hacia atrás risueña.

– Pero...

– Tranquila –respondió el chino–, este reinado seguro que es diferente.

Mientras, el rubio continuaba su marcha, saludando a ambos lados pero sin para un solo segundo. Lentamente.

XXX

– Ya está delante del arzobispo que oficiará la ceremonia.

El arzobispo y el rubio se miraron, sonrieron; ya se conocían. A decir verdad el arzobispo era uno de los muchos que habían financiado todo el plan.

Leral se sentó en uno de los bancos de la primera fila, con la Familia Imperial britannian, entre Odysseus, quien negó el trono, y Guinevere, la primera emperatriz que también lo negó.

– Escuchemos la palabra del Señor...

XXX

La sala en la que ya llevaba dos horas era oscura, solo disponía de una mesa metálica y un par de sillas de madera. Enfrente de ella había un espejo.

_Un falso espejo, típico. _Miró su reloj. _Ahora mismo Leral debe estar a puntito de ser coronado. _Sonrió. En el momento en el que lo hizo, el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar. Zero.

El oscuro caballero tomó asiento en una silla y miró fijamente a la joven, que solo veía una máscara.

– Sabemos que eres una espía britanniana.

– ¿Qué? –fingió incredulidad–. Soy japonesa.

– ¿Y trabajas para Britannia? –preguntó.

– No –negó.

– Sí –insistió.

– Mi pregunta es muy sencilla. ¿Dónde está Nunnally vi Britannia-Lamperouge?

– No lo sé.

– Mentira.

– No es mentira –sostuvo.

– ¿Trabajas para Leral? –cambió de tema.

– ¿El futuro emperador? –devolvió.

– Sí –asintió.

– Soy una simple plebeya, de un país que no es suyo.

– Pero has vivido mucho tiempo allí.

– Ajá –articuló.

El caballero negro se levantó de la silla y miró al espejo que tenía detrás.

– Podemos tenerte aquí veintiocho horas esposada a la silla.

En esos momentos le vino a la japonesa lo que le dijo Leral antes de partir: _Negar, negar, negar._

– Tenemos pruebas de que participaste en el robo de la batería, así como que el proveedor de knightmares tuyo es el mismo que el del secuestrador de Nunnally, y podemos acusarte, a parte de secuestro, por asesinato, ya sabes... lo de las dos bombas.

– ¿Qué bombas? –interrumpió.

– Traición, alta traición, agresión...

– ¿Agresión a quién?

– A mi –Lelouch sonrió dentro de la máscara.

– Yo no he agredido a nadie...

– Si digo que sí, sí.

_Negar, negar, negar._

– ¡Habla ya! –ordenó.

_Negar, negar, negar._

– ¿Sobre qué?

_Negar, negar, negar. _

– ¡Sobre Nunnally!

_¡Negar, negar, negar! _

Los ojos de la rubia eran color azul oscuro, estaban llorosos. Mirándose al espejo se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una, la emoción había aflorado en su rostro mientras hablaba, y que no era otra cosa que remordimiento; un remordimiento profundo. Y dos, sus ojos eran azules. _Las lentillas... _Sin ellas su geass estaba disparado, y aparte de eso cualquiera podría usar un geass en ella...

Unos golpecitos retumbaron en el pequeño cuarto. _Suzaku... _El pelinegro abandonó la habitación y entró en donde estaban la peliverde y su amigo.

– ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –esgrimió el japonés.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡La estás machacando, le estás contando datos sobre la investigación...! Imaginate que ella no es la espía, sin embargo ahora sabe que sospechamos de Leral... ¡Te dejé a ti interrogar por qué se te daba mejor, pero sin utilizar en el geass no puedes hacer nada!

– ¿Acaso no quieres recuperar a Nunnally? –exclamó quitándose la máscara.

– ¡Si es la persona a la que más qui...! –se detuvo– ¡Dios! Olvida eso. Claro que quiero pero no creo que este método sea el más efectivo.

– Sea efectivo o no, es el único disponible. A propósito, le noto algo extraño... la noto diferente.

– ¿Diferente? –preguntó la peliverde.

– Es como si le faltara algo... no sé. Acuerdate de mi idea.

– ¿Idea?

– No pudiste ir a lo de Leral porque estabas muy atareado...

– Sí –asintió–, con esto.

– Contacta con él luego de toda la ceremonia y el banquete. Felicítale por la coronación y … coméntale lo de Nizishawa.

– Pero... ¿Estás loco?

– En su reacción caerá su culpabilidad...

Suzaku se pasó una mano por la cara.

– Sí lo es.

– Lo es.

XXX

– Ya llevamos una hora de pie –comentó Kallen al peliazul.

– ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga?

Al parecer ya era el final de la ceremonia. El juramento. El arzobispo miró al arrodillado y con voz solemne dijo:

– ¿Prometes y juras solemnemente gobernar el Sacro Imperio de Britannia, los Pueblos del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, los territorios en el continente Europeo y sus Posesiones y otros Territorios pertenecientes a cualquiera de ellos, según sus respectivas leyes y costumbres?

Se humedeció los labios. _El momento más importante de mi vida. _

XXX

– ¡No hay otra opción! –esgrimió Lelouch.

XXX

– ¡Va a contestar! –dijo la rubia Ashford.

XXX

_Tendría que haber invitado a Kallen. _

Un leve codazo hizo que Gino saliera de sus pensamientos, Bismarck.

– Atiende.

XXX

Cedric se encontraba en la base subterránea de Ginebra, en un alto pedestal, rodeado de soldados con el uniforme de la Iniciativa y knightmare frames pertenecientes a ella. Él también se humedeció los labios. La coronación se oía de fondo.

XXX

– Sí, lo juro.

XXX

– ¡Nosotros derrocaremos a Leral! ¡Esta Familia Imperial ha demostrado constantemente su incompetencia! Lelouch... Schneizel... Nunnally... ¡Y ahora Leral! No podemos dejar que esto acabe así. Charles nos colmó de gloria... ellos en cambio han ido chupándonos poder... los nobles de Britannia deben revelarse. ¡Por Britannia!

XXX

– _All hail Leral! All hail Leral! All hail Leral! _

XXX

– _All hail Cedric! All hail Cedric! All hail Cedric!_

XXX

– _All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia._

XXX

– Lelouch... espero que tu plan funcione. De verdad.

_

* * *

_

**N.A. **Me he retrasado mucho en publicar este capi, xD, lo siento =3 Sin embargo, como veréis, es el doble de largo (o más) que los capitulos corrientes, además de que los seis primeros capítulos los he editado para borrar erratas y corregir faltas y tal... sin cambiar la historia, tranquilos. Weh, voy a dormir un poco que tengo muchísisimo sueño =O

Chaoo!! ~


	14. MN14: Desenmascarado

___No basta decir solamente la verdad, más conviene mostrar la causa de la falsedad_

Aristóteles.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Catorce: Desenmascarado.**

Día siete de mayo, dos días después de la coronación.

– ¡Muy bien, Nunnally! –sonrió el emperador– Ahora presiona esa tecla y...

– ¿Esta? –señaló una de las muchas que componen el teclado de un piano.

– Esa –sonrió.

La canción finalizó con una nota aguda. Y otra vez alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta. _Cedric otra vez. _

– Le necesito, Su Majestad –dijo el caballero.

– Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo –se rehusó.

– ¿Acaso es más importante tocar el piano que sus obligaciones? –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– Mi hermana es más importante que las obligaciones –sonrió.

– Ya veo. Sin embargo, estos asuntos requieren de su presencia.

– No puedo prestar mi presencia. Excusame.

– Pero señor... –se acercó.

– Ahora mismo estoy ocupado –le dijo secamente.

– De acuerdo –se rindió–, haré que le excusen. Otra vez. Luego no me culpe si el Consejo está furioso con usted.

– No me importa lo que unos viejos ricachones y súper-capitalistas agresivos piensen de mí.

Salió de la habitación, con mala cara.

– Es un pesado –dijo, volviendo al piano.

– Hermano...

– ¿Hum? Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así –la miró.

– ¿Te molesta?

Sonrió otra vez.

– En absoluto. Bueno. ¿Qué querías decirme?

– ¿Cuando volveré a mis obligaciones?

Se mordió la lengua. Miró su reloj de oro, como siempre que se ponía nervioso y no sabía como escapar de alguna situación incómoda.

– Tengo que contarte una cosa, sólo si prometes no asustarte.

La joven le mostró el dedo meñique.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó incrédulo.

– Es como juran los japoneses. Así juraba con mi hermano –sonrió con añoranza–. Prometo que me enfadaré.

– Seguro.

XXX

Tres horas más tarde...

– Ya estamos a punto de entablar conversación con Leral. Por tu bien, Lelouch, espero que esto surja como esperas.

Lelouch se colocó el casco de Zero otra vez.

– Seguro que sí –dijo– ¿Por ventura no confías en mi?

– No me hables así de raro –entrecruzó los dedos de ambas manos–. Te lo preguntaré una ultima vez. ¿Estás seguro de que saldrá bien?

– Deberías ser menos inseguro. Está claro que en cuestión de deportes y todo eso eres muy bueno. Pero en esto... –le dio la espalda– no tengo rival. Lo tenía, pero lo puse a trabajar para ti, así que nada.

– En menos de diez minutos lo tendrás en el monitor. Te ruego que lo hagas bien –se levantó de la silla y se posicionó delante de él–. Mientras, voy a ocuparme de otros asuntos.

– Descuida.

XXX

Despacho de Cedric Lagerfield en la Torre Crussade, Fortaleza Aérea de Grial.

– Lord Cedric –dijo un hombre con el uniforme de la Iniciativa, por radio.

– Adelante, Capitán Winston.

El hombre, viejo y con un grueso bigote blanco se sentó enfrente del joven vestido de azul.

– Señor... todo está preparado. Pero no sé si está bien lo que hacemos. Su Majestad Leral va a hacer que Britannia llegue a lo más alto. Otra vez. Es un buen líder y nos trata bien. No creo que lo que vamos a hacer sea...

– ¿Lo correcto? –entrelazó los dedos enfrente de su barbilla– Capitán... no existen decisiones correctas o incorrectas... solo resultados favorables o desfavorables. Debemos eliminar a Leral pues tarde o temprano, al igual que todos los de su estirpe, acabará traicionándonos. Es un hecho.

– Pero mire a su alrededor. Todo esto es gracias a él... nuestras ropas, nuestros knightmares, nuestras armas... ¡Antes de que él nos contratara éramos simples mercenarios y rebotados del ejército por mala conducta!

– ¡Os contrató con el dinero que mi familia le brindó! ¡Y no solo mi familia, sino el dinero de todos los nobles de Britannia que creían que el territorio que la Nación ocupa es poco! No quiero ponerme a discutir con usted porque me parece todo un profesional, pero espero que acate mis ordenes.

– Como usted mande –agachó la cabeza–. Solo espero no acabar muerto. Su Majestad Leral ha heredado el mal genio de su padre.

– No es más que un niñato estúpido que ha tenido las cosas muy fáciles.

XXX

Leral abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación. Hacía nada, había cometido el error más grande de su corta vida. Le había contado todo el plan. Hasta ahora sólo él y Gary sabían todo... y se lo había contado a quien menos tenía que contarle. Antes de que pudiera pasar por el umbral de la puerta la chica habló, sentada al piano. No podía olvidar lo ocurrido hacía tan poco tiempo, simplemente la joven castaña ni se había inmutado ante su explicación.

– ¿De manera que por eso estoy aquí? ¿Para que tu pudieses ser emperador? Eres como mi hermano.

Le extrañó. _No me parezco en nada a Lelouch. _

– ¿Por... por qué dices eso? –preguntó un tanto temeroso.

– Porque estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, aunque sea muy dificultoso y aparentemente malvado para conseguir unos propósitos nobles.

– ¿Nobles? –se giró– ¿A qué te refieres?

Tragó saliva. Ella también se había ido de la lengua. _No tendría que haber dicho eso._

– Lelouch era menos malo de lo que parecía.

– ¿Leral? –preguntó Sylvain, detrás de Leral.

Se giró.

– ¿Sylvain, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? –preguntó el rubio. La joven Nunnally se había girado y volvía a mirar al piano otra vez.

– El suficiente como para decir que muy poco.

– Buena respuesta –sonrió–. Tranquilo. Ya no hace falta que finjas sobre lo de Grial y tal... lo sabe todo, todo.

– Perfecto. Ahm, por cierto has recibido una petición de videoconferencia. Línea dos en el tercer monitor.

– ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –salió fuera de la habitación– ¿Podrías entretener a mi hermana mientras?

– La música se me da de pena... ¿Se parece esto al Piano Hero?

Se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder y soltó una risita.

XXX

Se sentó en la mesa en donde vio una baraja de cartas. _Llevo buscándola desde hace un mes. _La sacó de la caja y se sentó delante de la pantalla del PC. Tecleó una contraseña de varios números y letras, alternando mayúsculas y minúsculas. Cuando acabó volvió a coger la baraja y se puso a jugar con ella. Lo que salió en el monitor casi le hizo tirar las cartas al suelo.

– Señor Zero ¿A qué debo su....? ¿Llamada? –preguntó, un tanto consternado, cuestionándose si había elegido bien sus palabras.

– Su Majestad Imperial Leral... –Lelouch sonrió– ¿Cómo le ha ido la coronación?

– Uh, de todos los dirigentes y jefes de estado con los que he hablado hoy, usted ha sido el único que me ha preguntado como estoy yo, y no como está la nación o como pienso arreglar el mundo entero. Sinceramente ha sido muy aburrida... y la verdad es que le he echado de menos, me hubiera gustado verle.

– Oh gracias, Su Majestad.

– Llámeme solo Leral, por favor –sugirió.

_Ahora quiere hacerse el simpático. _

– Creo que continuaré con los formalismos –refutó.

– Como usted quiera, solo quería entablar cercanía.

– Se lo agradezco. Por cierto, señor, hoy mismo hemos detenido a una jovencita... está acusada de varios cargos muy importantes. Su nombre es Miu Nizishawa.

Leral no se inmutó.

– Señor Zero. No sé por qué me dice usted eso, ni qué tiene que ver conmigo. Para empezar ese nombre no es ni de lejos britannian, más bien, cien por cien japonés.

– Tiene la nacionalidad britanniana ¿Le gustaría hablar con ella?

– Señor no tengo impedimento, pero estoy muy atareado y bueno...

– Solo será un segundo –se retiró un poco–. Se la acusa de traición, agresión, robo... muchas cosas graves. Será mejor que hable con usted.

– Oiga, Zero...

El caballero negro se levantó. Zero estaba que no cabía en sí, sin embargo le sorprendió la inexpresividad del rostro de su hermano cuando pronunció ese nombre. En pocos segundos la joven se sentó delante de él.

– Señorita Nizishawa –se adelantó él.

– Le haría una reverencia, Su Majestad, pero como puede ver... no puedo –sonrió.

– No importa –él también sonrió–, me ha comentado el señor Zero que tiene graves problemas. Esperemos que usted no sea culpable.

– Gracias, señor.

– De nada. No sé qué más decirle tampoco, ojalá todo quede en un err...

De nuevo, volvió a ponerse en pantalla Zero.

– Señor Zero, me temo que tengo que dejarle ya, estoy muy ocupado. Gracias por la llamada.

– De nada, de nada. Pe...

El monitor ennegreció. La prisionera ya estaba de vuelta en la sala de interrogatorios cuando Suzaku también vestido de Zero entró.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido?

– No lo sé –se deshizo de la máscara.

– Se le notaba en los ojos que estaba un tanto preocupado, pero no lo ha demostrado ni con gestos ni con nada. Al aparecer ella, a penas se ha inmutado. No parecían conocerse, francamente.

– Pero aún continúas sospechando de ella.. –se echó en el sofá de cuero.

– Por supuesto.

– Mira, Lelouch, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

– Yo también creo que no tiene nada que ver ni relación alguna –apoyó CC.

XXX

Nada más acabó de hablar con Zero, Leral se giró.

– Hola, Gary –sonrió.

– Buenas tardes, buenas tardes –saludó él también.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –preguntó.

– No, será mejor que vayas a dormir un poco, supongo que debes estar cansado.

– Supones bien –se retiró.

El hombre ataviado de negro dejó los monitores, que estaban en el salón, y subió por las escaleras de caracol, parecía que los peldaños no iban a acabarse nunca, hasta que al fin, acabaron. Él mismo había pedido el que se le concediese una habitación en el último piso para así poder admirar el cielo y todo lo de abajo nada más despertarse. Era un gran amante de la fotografía y le encantaban los bellos paisajes que, aunque artificiales, podía ver desde allí. Abrió la puerta de madera con dos llaves, una plateada y otra color bronce, y entró en su aposento al más puro estilo espartano. Solo habían una cama, un baúl delante de ella, una mesilla de noche con un par de libros, y un armario. Amén de los grandes ventanales. Miró la hora en su austero reloj y se echó en la cama. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

_¿Quién será quien quiere matar a Leral?_

XXX

Periferia de Pendragón. New Greenwich Village. Un joven rubio de ojos azules y pelo alborotado se levantaba de su apacible sueño y se dirigía hacia la nevera de su lujosa casa, ajeno a que dentro de escaso tiempo iba a tener un papel fundamental en la batalla Lelouch-Leral-Cedric.

XXX

Un día más tarde, ocho de mayo.

– ¿Qué diablos has hecho? –preguntó Cedric furioso a Leral.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –devolvió.

– ¡La han cogido, por tú culpa! –gritó dando un fuerte golpe a la pared.

– Créeme cuando te digo que todo acabará bien –sonrió.

Él de azul le dio la espalda, en ese momento el rubio estuvo tentado de acomodar una mano en su hombro, pero se contuvo.

– No va a pasar nada –añadió.

– ¡Está en esa situación por tus deseos egoístas!

– No va a pasar nada, te digo.

– Tú dices mucho pero ni la mitad se cumple –sentenció–. Eres un estúpido, vas a caer y lo peor es que nos arrastrarás a todos.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente ante la impotente mirada de su amigo el emperador.

XXX

– Lelouch –dijo Suzaku.

– Dime.

– Me han llamado de Britannia. Leral a enviado a un montón de abogados, y estas horas ya deben estar en pleno vuelo. Se acabó.

– Lo sé –respondió desde el sillón.

CC se apoyó en el y le miró.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

– Nada, no hay manera de demostrar que fue todo planeado por Leral. Sin embargo yo sé que así fue.

Esa contestación no se la esperaban.

– Sin embargo... –prosiguió– ¿No os parece muy extraño que haya enviado a tantos de sus abogados para sacarla de aquí?

– A mi no –contestó Suzaku–, ya oíste su discurso el día de la coronación "No conviene decir la verdad, sino más bien demostrar la causa de su falsedad". Se le ve muy inteligente.

– Lo es, y muy prepotente también –confirmó Lamperouge–. Es el nuevo Charles.

– En menos de tres días ya a establecido tres leyes increíbles. Ha hecho que su protección la asuman un grupo paramilitar, ha hecho que el cargo de Primer Ministro se asigne por votación y además ha prometido sanidad gratis. Por no hablar de los tratados de no-agresión.

– ¿Os lo creéis? –interrogó el pelinegro.

– ¿Eh? –refunfuñó la peliverde.

– Eso de que en tan poco tiempo haya hecho tanto... Parece mentira.

– No lo es –negó el castaño.

Alguien interrumpió la asamblea.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Ohgi?

– Hay unos diez hombres esperándole arriba. Dicen que tienen que hablar contigo, han venido en helicóptero. Un helicóptero muy muy grande.

– ¿Britannians? –preguntó mirando a Lelouch aún con su peluca. CC estaba tras la puerta.

– Exacto.

– Ahora voy.

XXX

– Oye Rivalz –comentó Kallen a su amigo, con el que estaba durante el momento de receso– ¿No te parece muy raro que desde hace dos o tres días no hayan venido ni la chica esa rubia ni el que se parece a Lelouch?

– Sí –afirmó–; pero no creo que sea nada para preocuparse. Estarán enfermos o algo... no sé.

– Todo parece muy raro... Ese chico me recordaba mucho a Lelouch ¿A ti no?

– Demasiado.

– ¿Y si es el disfrazado? –fantaseó.

– Imposible –resopló–, está muerto y además... en caso de estar vivo... ¿Para qué querría el volver a la Academia?

– Para nada –se dijo–, pero... todo puede ser ¿No? –sonrió.

– No –rió él también.

XXX

La puerta del lujoso helicóptero yacía abierta. Fuera, diez hombres con elegantes trajes aguardaban a los líderes japoneses.

– Zero... ¿Quién es él? –preguntó mientras subían por las escaleras muy discretamente.

– Es alguien muy importante.

Eso fue lo único que le dijo, que "es alguien muy importante". Al fin llegaron en donde estaban todos. Toudou estaba hablando con ellos, cuando los vio subir, se acercó.

– Solo quieren hablar con Zero –dijo el samurai.

Ohgi asintió.

– Entiendo –dijo dejando paso a Zero y a su misterioso acompañante.

– Ohgi, Toudou –habló el Rey Negro–, por favor, retiraos.

– ¿Cómo? –exclamaron los dos con sorpresa, consternados, casi al unísono.

– Obedeced –respondió, volteando la cabeza hacia ellos.

Los hombres se acercaron a ellos dos, uno, más joven que los demás fue el que habló.

– No pueden retenerla más tiempo –expuso.

– Está acusada de graves cargos –respondió.

– No hay pruebas físicas que acrediten lo dicho –prosiguió–, así como tampoco hay testigos. Todo se basa en meras especulaciones.

_Cierto, pero..._

– ¿Comprenderá que no podemos dejarla marchar así como así verdad?

– ¿Y qué hacemos, la asesinamos? –rió el abogado.

A Suzaku le costó captar la broma.

– No puede marcharse.

– Cinco minutos más aquí y esto es secuestro, tortura y una declaración de guerra en toda regla.

Meditó. _No hay nada que se pueda hacer, tienen razón... sin embargo a Lelouch no se le ocurre ninguna manera de retenerla más tiempo aquí. _Le miró. _No podemos hacer más. _

– De acuerdo –se rindió al fin–, Ohgi –llamó–, ve a buscar a la prisionera.

Obedeció sin rechistar.

XXX

Minutos después, bajo sus pies, Toudou depositaba unas carpetas amarillentas sobre la mesa del Primer Ministro cuando sus ojos atisbaron en el alboroto al mismo con la misteriosa prisionera rubia de la que nadie sabía nada. Segundos después, sus ojos apuntaron a las flores que le había regalado a Nagisa para desearle una pronta recuperación. A pesar de estar muertas reposaban dentro de un pequeño vaso con agua.

Bajó los ojos y ojeó las carpetas, deslizando el dedo por encima, contando si alguna faltaba. Cuando levantó los ojos no podía dar crédito a lo que había acabado de ver... o mejor dicho, lo que no había visto. Las flores, antes muertas, ahora lucían como el día que las compró, tras el paso de su compañero y la misteriosa chica.

XXX

Leral se levantó de una de las muchas butacas rojas y mientras miraba por la ventana fue pasando poco a poco entre sus manos todas las cartas de la baraja de póker y separó a los Cuatro Reyes que guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta blanca. Cuando vio lo que acontecía al otro lado del cristal no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con extrema alegría.

XXX

Cedric se encontraba en la base subterránea de Ginebra. La habitación estaba tremendamente iluminada. En dos de las paredes había mapas: uno de Britannia y otro del mundo entero. En el centro exacto de la habitación había una mesa cuadrada, presidida por Cedric y por el chino Mao. Alrededor de esta mesa había otras muchas con ordenadores encendidos y gente atendiéndolos. También había televisiones sintonizando la ZNN así como una pequeña estantería a rebosar de libros.

– Lord Cedric, los knightmare frames están todos preparados –avisó alguien de la habitación.

– ¿Todos? –se aseguró.

– Todos –dijo el otro.

El que iba vestido de azul se acomodó en su mullido sillón mientras ojeaba el gran libro que tenía delante de él.

– ¿Dice algo ahí de como quitarme el geass? –preguntó el chino sonriente.

El noble cerró el libro de golpe y se lo puso delante del pecho, a modo que su interlocutor pudiera leer sin dificultad lo que en él había escrito.

– Lista, Características y Perfiles de Todos los Emperadores de Britannia –leyó–. No creo que diga nada de cómo deshacerme de él. ¿Verdad?

– Estás muy equivocado, mi asiático socio. En este somnífero de más de cuatro mil páginas está escrito todo sobre el geass. Todo.

– Como por ejemplo...

– Que todos los emperadores del Sacro Imperio de Britannia tenían lo que aquí llaman 'don'. ¿Sabes a qué se refiere, verdad? Voy a buscar a uno de los últimos... a Lelouch por ejemplo –el noble fue deslizando el dedo por las frases–. '… y Su Majestad poseía un don para que la gente lo obedeciese'. Otro famoso es el de su abuelo, Robert Wy Britannia que según dice 'Su Majestad Imperial era un excelente escultor, sin embargo a todos de los que hacía una réplica desaparecían o ya estaban ilocalizables'. Convertía a la gente en piedra.

– La historia de esta nación es fascinante.

– Fíjate que se dice que el primer emperador recibió ayuda de una bruja para ascender al trono... –sonrió–. Creo que yo seré el único monarca de la historia de Britannia sin geass. Este Leral... creía que era idiota o algo así, mira que engañar a mi familia.

XXX

– Aquí tiene –dijo Zero cediendo a la prisionera. Mientras, Lelouch apretaba los dientes hasta el punto de hacerlos chirriar. Ella es la espía.

El abogado sonrió y con la llave que previamente le había dado el Jefe de Estado le desató las esposas. Al hacerlo, la recién liberada no pudo evitar acariciarse ambas muñecas.

– Créame cuando le digo que con esto hemos evitado un gran conflicto –agradeció el abogado.

Todos los demás trajeados subieron al gigantesco helicóptero perteneciente al propio emperador, por supuesto Lelouch se dio cuenta. _Ya es casi imposible que el gobierno britannian haya enviado tan rápido a tanta gente para defender solo a una mestiza. Y más extraño es que hayan enviado al helicóptero imperial... si no transporta al emperador._

Se acercó a Zero, tenía que contarle lo del helicóptero... pero un alarido hizo que no pudiera empezar. Toudou.

– ¡Zero! –gritaba mientras subía por las escaleras– Tengo que hablar contigo.

Todo el mundo se volteó para ver de donde procedían tales ladridos. Al fin se pudo ver de quién venían.

– Zero –se debuto, su respiración era muy acelerada.

– ¿A qué se debe esta interrupción?

– La prisionera.

Lelouch se acercó, le convenía escuchar. Mientras, ella subía por unas escaleras a su vehículo aéreo.

– Tengo una cosa que decir sobre la prisionera...

– ¡Adelante! –ordenó interrumpiéndole.

– Las flores muertas... –continuaba respirando muy rápido. Antes de acabar la frase se dio cuenta de la presencia del misterioso acompañante de su líder, así que paró. Prosiguió tras un ademán de este–, revivieron.

– ¿Cómo dices? –inquirió Lelouch.

– Estaban muertas las flores, volvieron otra vez a ponerse bien –continuó.

_¡Geass! _Pensaron Lelouch y Suzaku al mismo tiempo. _Ahora que lo pienso_, se dijo Lelouch, _sus ojos... ¡Son diferentes!_

– ¡Alto! –gritó el ex-emperador.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó uno de los trajeados. Todo el mundo estaba girado, incluso la japonesa ya dentro del transporte, en la puerta aún abierta.

Todos le miraban como si estuviera loco. Preguntándose con la mirada a que venían esos gritos ¿A caso pasaba algo al transporte? ¿Algo no estaba bien? ¿Aún quería retenerla más?

– ¿Dónde está Nunnally vi Britannia? –preguntó ante la atónita mirada de todos. Ya dentro del avión. Toudou se sentía como si estuviera soñando. _¿Y ellos que saben donde está Nunnally?. _Zero avanzó un paso. _Yo también he caído en lo del helicóptero, Lelouch. _

XXX

_¿Ese es Lelouch? ¡Ese es Lelouch? ¿Ha hecho lo que creo que hacer? Mierda. _Cedric se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la parte delantera del helicóptero, en donde dio tres fuertes golpes.

– ¡Cerrad la puerta! –gritaba furioso– ¡Cerrad la puerta ya!

El piloto asintió, y la puerta empezó a subir al momento, pero muy poco a poco. Retrocedió a la habitación con alfombra roja en la que había estado jugando a las cartas y abrió la puerta que le conduciría a donde estaban todos los trajeados y su amiga. _Este es mi final. _

XXX

Lelouch observaba con emoción y un sin fin de sentimientos lo que podía suponer la respuesta a la pregunta del millón ¿Dónde está Nunnally vi Britannia? ¡La gran duda! Tenía la respuesta delante de sus narices y no solo era por las pruebas de la Academia, ni por el helicóptero ¡Era por los ojos! Los ojos. Siempre los había tenido verdes _¿Cómo diablos los tiene ahora azules?_

XXX

La puerta ya iba por la cintura. Las hélices habían empezado a girar y ya no tocaba tierra. Pero habló ante la atenta mirada de todos, sobre todo de Lelouch, Suzaku y Leral.

– Nunnally vi Britannia –se preparó a responder con voz serena–, está en el cielo.

– ¿En dónde? –preguntó aún sin haber perdido el contacto visual.

– En...

La joven solo sintió que algo tiraba de ella. Se giró y miró hacia su derecha, Leral estaba allí, cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que entrar dentro. _Leral..._

– ¡Responde!

Cada vez estaba más arriba. La puerta estaba casi cerrada por completo y ya se había apartado de la puerta. Pero no respondió. Algo la había hecho entrar en el transporte haciendo que perdiera el contacto visual y rompiendo el efecto del geass.

– ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Leral?–tartamudeó mirando a ambos lados; en uno Leral, en el otro los trajeados.

– Nada –respondió sereno, mirándola.

Los hombres vestidos de traje se dirigieron hacia la izquierda, abriendo la misma puerta por la que había salido corriendo el emperador. La rubia se abalanzó sobre él eufórica, cosa que para nada se esperaba.

– Vaya... –musitó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

– Lo has hecho súper bien –felicitó.

– Gracias... –respondió sonrojada, aunque deprimida también.

– No me contestes así, es un halago –sonrió mientras cruzaba la estancia llena de ventanas hacia su asiento, al otro lado de la puerta. Ella le imitó.

Se sentaron en la última fila, lejos de los hombres de antes, que ahora la mayoría de ellos estaban con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja.

– Pero en el ultimo momento –se derrumbó completamente–... cuando ese chico me ha preguntado... era muy parecido a Charles, solo que el chico que iba a mi clase tenía el cabello rubio, él lo tenía grisáceo.

– ¿Charles? –preguntó extrañado, recostándose sobre la ventana para entablar contacto visual– ¿Academia? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Charles Tudor, iba a mi clase en la academia Ashford –contestó al momento, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

_He acertado en todo_, pensó sacando un pequeño objeto electrónico de su bolsillo, un diminuto móvil de última generación como el que venía usando todo este tiempo. Presionó un par de letras y le dio a enviar.

XXX

_Quiero que me encuentres todo lo que puedas sobre un tal Charles Tudor, de la Academia Ashford._

Gary oyó una musiquita, su móvil, se levantó y leyó el mensaje del emperador. _Otra vez al trabajo_, se dijo.

XXX

– Has encontrado a Lelouch vi Britannia-Lamperouge, y no te has dado ni cuenta –sonrió ilusionado.

– Es imposible, no se parecían en nada. Los ojos de Charles y ese chico eran negros...

– Los tenían igual ambos, lentillas.

– El pelo de ese chico era grisáceo, el de Charles era rubio –contestó.

– Pelucas –se recostó en el asiento–. Por Dios, ha utilizado el geass en ti. Es él, no hay duda alguna de que es él. Lelouch Lamperouge.

_Y cuando te encuentre_, se dijo, _desearás no serlo. Lelouch Lamperouge._

_

* * *

**N.A. **¿Ya creíais que había dejado el fic, eh? Nah, qué va. Yo continuo hasta que lo termine xD Como hace mucho que no subo, hoy pongo dos capítulos seguidos, el catorce y el quince. Nada más acabe de escribir el dieciséis lo publico. Como habréis notado, ahora son más largos los capítulos. Es ese, y un descanso, el motivo de que haya decidido ir publicando irregularmente en vez de cada semana como era antes costumbre. Espero que lo entendáis, saludos._


	15. MN15: La Caída del César

_Disfruta de la vida, sólo tienes una._

Sir Richard Charles Nicholas Branson.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Quince: La Caída del César.**

A Miu ese trayecto se le estaba haciendo especialmente largo, aburrido... tras la conversación que había mantenido con él y de hablar largo rato por el móvil con un montón de personas con extraños acentos se encontraba completamente absorto en el libro que ella le había prestado y le había resultado cuanto menos pesado: Biografía de Julio César, se llamaba.

Al emperador le encantaban los libros biográficos de importantes líderes y dirigentes. El César era uno de sus favoritos, no dejaba de asombrarse con que alguien en el que confiaba tanto pudiera matarle, en compañía de otros amigos suyos. La japonesa temía que este día llegara alguna vez a su también rubio amigo, siendo él el protagonista.

XXX

– ¿Por qué no hiciste nada con tu geass? –preguntó CC al japonés.

– Porque no podía. En el momento en el que reaccioné ya estaban demasiado lejos, no tengo tanto dominio como para llegar tan lejos –se defendió Suzaku.

La peliverde se recostó al lado de Lelouch, quien yacía en el sofá de cuero con aire pensativo. _Por tan poco..., por tan poco..._

– ¿En qué piensas, Lelouch? –preguntó ella.

Las palabras de la misteriosa rubia no paraban de resonar en su cabeza. _¿Qué diablos podrá significar 'en el cielo'? En el cielo..._

– ¿Lelouch? –insistió.

– Tenía razón, y hicisteis caso omiso –respondió.

– Era muy improbable que tu teoría fuera cierta –se escudó Suzaku.

– Ninguna teoría merecía ser desatendida, por muy improbable que fuera –le replicó.

Kururugi Suzaku notó como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire al liberarse de la máscara de Zero. Y se preparó para el contraataque, pero advirtió que no hacían más que perder el tiempo.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? –dijo finalmente.

Lelouch callaba. _'En el cielo'._

– La respuesta 'en el cielo' ¿No te dice nada, Lelouch? –preguntó Zero.

– Puede significar un montón de cosas. Puede estar volando o …

– También puede estar muerta –dio otra opción la peliverde, arrepintiéndose enseguida de lo que había dicho cuando ambos la miraron.

Lelouch asintió.

– Tiene razón. No podemos descartar nada –apoyó.

– ¿Cómo que tiene razón? –preguntó Suzaku, pasándose las manos por el cabello mientras su vista miraba al suelo.

– Tenía una cruz, de plata, colgando en el cuello –expuso ella–, por lo que era cristiana. Le preguntó donde estaba... perfectamente podría creer que estaba muerta. Es lo que las televisiones dicen ahora mismo, pasado ya tantísimo tiempo.

– ¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil decir que estaba muerta, si se hubiera querido referir a eso? –inquirió.

– No –contestó Lamperouge–, mi geass tiene ciertas limitaciones, así como el tuyo, Suzaku, tiene otras. Una persona a la que le pregunte algo usando el geass nunca me responderá con palabras que no sabe o con expresiones que no usa. Si ella está acostumbrada a decir que _está en el cielo _en vez de decir que _está muerta o muerto_, dirá la primera.

Los tres se cruzaron miradas.

– ¿Y qué podemos hacer? –rompió el hielo Suzaku.

– Nada. O está muerta –agachó la cabeza, lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro–, o está volando o... no sé.

XXX

Leral presionó el botón rojo de su teléfono. Había acabado de hablar con la ex-emperatriz.

– ¿Qué tal está? –preguntó la japonesa.

– Jugando con Sylvain a unos videojuegos –sonrió– , este día está siendo per-fec-to.

– No, si ya veo –se animó ella.

XXX

– Este es el día perfecto –anunciaba Cedric mientras desfilaba por encima de una pasarela negra, elevada de donde estaban los soldados de la Iniciativa. Tras él había un Gareth, la versión en masa del Gawain. Solo habían nueve, sin contar el suyo, y estaban reservados para la guardia personal del emperador que, también, pertenecían a la Iniciativa.

Todos atendían en silencio. Mirando al frente y reflexionando cada palabra de su líder azul.

– Hoy, la cabeza de serpiente será cortada. Así morirán los de la Familia Imperial, empezando por él.

XXX

La idea de que Nunnally estuviera muerta preocupaba a CC, horrorizaba a Lelouch y enloquecía a Suzaku._ Ella no puede estar muerta, después de todo por lo que ha pasado... ¿y muere ahora?_

– En caso de no estar muerta –articuló CC–, estaría en... un avión, algo que volara, y estuviera volando en ese momento.

– No creo que la tuviera encerrada en un avión o algo así –negó Lelouch, con tristeza–, hay menos de un cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que esté ahí.

– ¿Y qué sugieres? –preguntó Suzaku.

– Nada.

XXX

Ohgi miraba con interés la televisión de su despacho. La manera en la que todo se estaba solucionando entre Britannia y Japón aún después de la trágica desaparición de Nunnally le parecía formidable, así como lo que colaboraban los britannians y los propios japoneses en su búsqueda.

– ¡Bienvenidos a la segunda edición de las noticias de Hi-TV, o ZNN, como quieran llamarle! –saludaba la rubia–. ¡Soy Milly Ashford –proseguía–, la presentadora favorita de medio mundo! Los cambios que Leral ha puesto en marcha en el gobierno de Britannia parecen no tener fin. Si ya devolvió un tercio del territorio conquistado al Euro Universo, hizo que el cargo de Primer Ministro fuese público, y sustituyera su guardia personal por un grupo paramilitar, hoy nos a sorprendido con otra declaración. Al parecer, Su Majestad Leral ha declarado públicamente que ha construido dos fortalezas aéreas, similares al Damocles.

El japonés se inclinó hacia la televisión.

– La primera, la denominada Merlín está destinada al uso civil, así contará con hospitales, casas de calidad a módicos precios e incluso su propio ejército, parque de bomberos y policía. Su superficie es similar a la de Zúrich. Por otro lado, también se ha comunicado que se está construyendo, si no está ya lista, otra fortaleza llamada Grial. Esta es de casi el doble que la primera, y está pensada para fines militares. Y ahora, a la una y media, los deportes.

_¡Oh, no! Tenía que darle estos informes a Zero hace media hora... _Cogió las carpetas y salió a toda velocidad del despacho, llegando rápidamente al del Rey Negro, Schneizel estaba hablando por teléfono, al no hacerle caso llamó a la puerta un par de veces.

– Pasa –dijo desde dentro, aún seguía con sus misteriosos invitados. Tras ponerse la máscara.

El chico del pelo grisáceo y la chica de pelo rosado que por alguna cosa que no llegaba a comprender se le hacían extremadamente familiares.

Dejó los informes encima de la mesa, y cuando ya se disponía a salir, alguien le llamó.

– Ohgi –preguntó Zero– ¿En qué sitio del cielo puedes almacenar cosas?

– ¿Perdón? –se giró.

Suzaku notó que su pregunta era cuanto menos, estúpida.

– Nada, nada, puedes irte –le despachó.

– De acuerdo –dijo saliendo– . Pero..., no he entendido bien tu pregunta, pero si quisiera guardar algo en el cielo, lo guardaría en algo que estuviese en el cielo, un avión... algo así, no sé. Es una pregunta muy extraña...

_¿Tendrá relación esto con la chica a la que el del pelo grisáceo le preguntó donde estaba Nunnally?_

– Aunque también –añadió–, podría ser que se guardara en una fortaleza aérea, como el Damocles y todo eso.

– ¿Damocles? –pregunto el peligrís– ¿Fortaleza aérea?

El Primer Ministro se extrañó un poco pero no le dio importancia, se limitó a asentir.

– Ajá –añadió–, acaba de salir en las noticias de la ZNN. Pero son propiedad del gobierno britannian, uno es con fines militares, que es el más grande, el otro más pequeño es para civiles.

– Gracias Ohgi –le despidió. Él salió y cerró la puerta a su paso.

Suzaku y CC le miraron, como esperando ordenes.

– Hay que encontrar dónde están ambas fortalezas.

XXX

La casa de estilo victoriano de las afueras de Pendragón, en New Greenwich Village, estaba llena de gente; gente joven. La música sonaba y chicas y chicos jóvenes abundaban. Bebían, bailaban y ligaban como en cualquier gran fiesta bien organizada. En el salón reposaba el rubio, acompañado de tres chicas jóvenes de increíble atractivo: una de cabello negro cual ala de cuervo que no paraba de manosearlo, otra rubia bastante más voluminosa y con apariencia inocente que hacía lo mismo, y otra de pelo castaño y piel un tanto más morena con unos grandes ojos negros.

– ¡Valiant! –interrumpió otro asistente de la fiesta, afrobritannian– Tienes una llamada importante.

– ¿Cómo de importante? –preguntó el joven rubio, de ojos azules, y piel pálida.

– ¡El Emperador! –exclamó.

Las tres jóvenes se echaron a un lado permitiendo al muchacho, que parecía pasárselo en grande, coger el teléfono y atender la llamada. No contestaba nadie.

– ¿Emperador? ¡Hola! –saludaba.

Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas conque el chico que estaba a su lado hubiera recibido una llamada del emperador Leral en persona.

– ¿Qué dice, Su Majestad? ¿Que quiere que le haga un trabajo?

Nadie estaba al otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, él continuaba hablando. Las chicas no oían nada pues la música estaba muy alta, así caían en el engaño.

– ¿Me ofrece cinco millones de dólares? –gritó fingiendo sorpresa. Ellas se abalanzaron sobre él, abrazándolo por donde pudieron. – ¿Que soy su músico favorito? Oh, gracias –continuaba con la farsa– Sí, yo también deseo verle.

Tras esas palabras, presionó el botón rojo de su teléfono, cortando la "llamada".

– ¿Qué quería el Emperador? –preguntó la morena, que parecía la más joven de todas, con una leve vocecilla.

– Necesita a un espía –mintió–, para el próximo concierto que voy a dar... quiere que espíe por aquí y por allí.... –las miró a las tres, pasando el brazo por su espalda–, ya sabéis, soy el cantante de moda –sonrió.

– ¿Espía? –interrogó ahora la rubia– ¿Como 007? ¿Con licencia para matar?

– Sí –asintió– ¡Pero yo con licencia para gozar!

XXX

Hacía varias horas que había llegado a la Torre Crussade en Grial. Había descansado un par de horas por el cansancio del viaje y había, además, comido algo, que falta le hacía. Dentro de diez minutos exactos tenía reunión con los viejos nobles que habían financiado su subida al trono, el llamado Consejo.

XXX

Kallen estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su casa, reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido durante la semana pasada.

_Hace ya más de dos semanas que no hablo con CC, y no sé donde está. Hace más o menos dos semanas llega a la Academia un chico idéntico a Lelouch. Zero ya no quiere que pase por el Cuartel._

– ¿Tú que piensas de todo esto, Rivalz? –preguntó girándose. El peliazul estaba acostados sobre la cama, con una revista en la mano.

– ¿Sobre qué? –bajó la revista– No puedo leer los pensamientos de la gente –rió burlón.

– Sobre todo. Sobre esos dos nuevos que estaban por la clase y tal... ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

Negó con la cabeza.

– No importa entonces, déjalo.

_Lelouch, nunca me perdonaré el que hayas estado tan cerca de mi y no me haya dado cuenta. _En ese momento el teléfono sonó, miró de quien era, Zero. Lo cogió.

– ¿Sí?

– Kallen, te necesito para una misión sumamente importante –dijo.

– ¿Cómo de importante? –replicó.

– Extremadamente importante. Te necesito en el cuartel dentro de... hace veinte minutos. Date prisa, es muy urgente.

XXX

– ¡Te dije que dijeras que me había llamado Zero! –exclamó el rubio un tanto molesto.

– !Qué más da! Zero ya no está de moda. Ahora lo más nuevo es ese Leral. Que por cierto se parece mucho a ti. Quizás sois hermanos separados al nacer.

– Bah, no digas tonterías, y volvamos otra vez a la fiesta –cortó.

XXX

"Leral, el Consejo ya ha llegado a la Mesa." Había informado Cedric al emperador hacía solo un momento. El joven rubio iba camino a la estancia, convenía hacer esperar lo justo a las personas más importantes del Imperio; a su lado caminaba la japonesa. Miró la oscura puerta hecha con madera de roble y con escudos de Britannia tallados; en el pomo, el blasón imperial. Suspiró.

– Vamos allá –le dijo a su amiga.

Abrió la puerta con decisión, con ambas manos; estaban susurrando. Nada más pasar por debajo del umbral de la puerta los susurros cesaron y se levantaron delante de sus asientos. Él se sentó, a su diestra estaba la joven. Allí sentados con él estaban la _crème _de la _crème _de la nación. No los conocía a todos, pero algunas si las recordaba.

En el fondo, enfrente de él, estaba Marshall Lagerfield III, el padre de Miranda y Cedric. Ya no se parecía en nada al recuerdo que Miu tenía de él. Ahora era calvo, con machas en la cara y un casi invisible bigote sobre su labio superior. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas que casi era imposible de ver, ya que estaba debajo de la mesa. Iba vestido con un elegante traje negro.

Sus huesudos y amarillentos dedos golpeaban levemente la mesa, mostrando impaciencia mientras miraba desafiante con sus ojos rojos a la joven rubia que hacía lo imposible por no encontrarse.

_No tendría que haber insistido para que Leral me dejara venir_, pensó. Entre los demás invitados estaban varios ex-Knight of Rounds, políticos importantes que apoyaban a Charles, gente rica y poderosa, también estaba el arzobispo que le coronó. Sus miradas eran de odio, desesperación y de alegría, cosa de la que se sorprendían entre ellos. _Hoy vamos a tomar el control. _

– ¿Por donde podemos empezar? –lanzó la pregunta al aire el Emperador.

– ¿Por qué no empezamos –sugirió un miembro de la parte de la derecha– hablando sobre tus mentiras?

No podía haber hecho peor pregunta en peor lugar y en peor momento.

– ¿Perdón? –se mostraba incrédulo.

– Sí, sí –insistió otro apuntándole amenazante con su dedo índice–. Nos has estafado y te has aliado con los elevens.

– Él no... –intentó intervenir Nizishawa.

– ¡Tú calla, eleven! –gritó el arzobispo. Bajó la mirada al suelo, claramente afectada.

– ¡Cállese usted! –le gritó él.

– Mira Leral –intervino ahora Lagerfield, con tono sereno, tras un largo silencio en el que no paraban todos de echarse miradas de complicidad–, sabemos que no vas a cumplir con tu promesa. Así que debemos ser compensados de alguna manera u otra.

_Parece razonable. _

– Continúe –pidió. Un murmulló brotó cuando esa palabra salió de su boca.

– Te hemos comprado el trono. Danos el trono –gritó uno desde algún lado.

– ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¿El Imperio? –hizo lo posible por ahogar una carcajada– Me hayáis ayudado o no, no pienso regalar Britannia a una panda de viejos ricos. Os devolveré con intereses lo que me prestasteis, pero no voy a daros el imperio. Bajo ningún concepto.

– Pues te lo robaremos.

En el momento en el que acabó de pronunciar esas palabras, un grupo de miembros de la Iniciativa vestidos con trajes negros, de asalto, entraron por la puerta cerrada con llave, echándola abajo. La gabardina blanca y toques dorados que vestía se balanceó a causa del aire, y pudo notar el peso de las cartas de los Cuatro Reyes en un bolsillo, así como las dos pistolas que llevaba en otro. _Hay más de veinte soldados, hay más de veinte viejos. De ninguna manera puedo matarlos a todos. _

– Arrodíllese –gritó uno de esos soldados, apuntándole con una metralleta. Él obedeció.

– Tú también, eleven –añadió otro a la japonesa.

XXX

Cedric se cruzó con Gary por un pasillo, su sonrisa pareció sorprender al pelirrojo.

– ¿Por qué estás tan contento? –le preguntó.

– Hoy uno de mis sueños va a hacerse realidad –le dijo.

– Felicidades, quizás seas una de las pocas personas a las que se le cumplen los sueños. Por cierto ¿Sabes donde está Leral? Tengo que hablar con él sobre cosas muy impo...

– Leral está reunido con mi padre y el Consejo. Creo que van a tardar mucho en acabar la reunión. No le esperaría despierto.

_Todo a comenzado. _

XXX

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con los dos, Marshall? No pueden quedar impunes –dijo un hombre con capa azul claro.

– El Duque de Branson tiene razón. No puede saber esto nadie, bajo ningún concepto –afirmó un hombre de largo pelo negro y fino bigote negro, parecía hispano.

– Leral debería ser ajusticiado en breve, mientras, la eleven, si es verdad lo que dices... –corroboró otro con atuendo morado.

– Leral será ajusticiado, palabra –sonrió el anciano– de la eleven me ocuparé yo.

XXX

La flota de frames que se dirigían hacia la Fortaleza Aérea de Grial era diminuta. Solo estaba compuesta por Suzaku a manos de su NeoLancelot, Kallen con el Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, Toudou y Nagisa con dos Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō y los dos misteriosos acompañantes que ni la pelirroja, ni Toudou ni Nagisa conocían, con una réplica casi exacta del Shinkiro.

– Veo algo –comunicó Toudou–, veinte grados a la derecha.

– ¿Eso es Grial? –preguntó Nagisa.

– ¡Es enorme! –exclamó Kallen.

– Tres grupos –dijo Lelouch, quien hacía que el frame hablara cual Suzaku–: los Akatsuki por la derecha y la izquierda, Kallen sobre la fortaleza, el Lancelot y el Shinkiro bajamos.

El desconcierto era general, pero ningún BK se atrevió a mediar palabra, solo a obedecer.

XXX

Miu se despertó sobre una fría camilla metálica convexa rodeada por toda clase de aparatos de tecnología que no paraban de emitir zumbidos y sus luces parpadear.

– Ya se ha despertado –dijo alguien con bata blanca.

– Mira sus pulsaciones –dijo otro.

– ¿Qué tal van las pruebas de sangre? –inquirió un tercero.

– Su sangre no corresponde a ninguno de los tipos comunes –comentó un cuarto.

XXX

– Zero, no vais a poder bajar –informó la pelirroja–, tienen un escudo de energía alrededor.

_Era de esperar._

– ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Zero a Lelouch por un canal privado.

– Hay dos opciones: romper el escudo es una de ellas, también lo es sintonizar con ellos por radio y pedir poder aterrizar.

– ¿Tú crees que nos dejarán?

– Da alguna excusa como que... no sé. Que tienes algo urgente que decirle a Leral.

– Algo tan urgente que solo pueda decirle en persona –cuestionó.

– Están sobrevolando Ginebra, dile que has venido porque están violando un espacio aéreo perteneciente a la Federación de Naciones Unidas. ¿Qué te parece?

XXX

– Señor Cedric, hay cinco knightmare frames japoneses sobrevolando la Fortaleza –informó un soldado desde la Torre Crussade.

– ¿Japoneses? –respondió por el pinganillo– ¿Qué querrán?

– No lo sé –contestó– ¿Atacamos?

– No –negó pasándose la mano derecha por la cara–, contactad con ellos. A ver que quieren a estas horas.

XXX

Fue despegando los párpados poco a poco, muy muy lentamente, y miró a su alrededor. _¿Dónde estoy? _Acababa de despertarse, se encontraba soñoliento en un lugar que no conocía. Algo le estaba taladrando la cabeza, clavándose en su frente, colándose en su cerebro. Intentó agitar los brazos para poder pasarse las manos por la cara y así espabilarse un poco, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que los tenía atados. El dolor ya se había pasado, igual que las ganas de dormir. Miró al techo, y una potente luz daba de lleno en él. Desde luego sí que conocía el lugar en el que se encontraba aunque no consiguiera identificarlo en un principio. Se encontraba en _los calabozos de la Torre. _

Las celdas eran transparentes y los suelos acolchados. Ahí es donde, antes de ser trasladados a los edificios del Instituto del Geass y posteriormente al área de genética del Instituto Camelot habían estado las personas con poderes. Los usuarios del geass. Miró a los cuatro muros, solo había un anciano con una corta barba blanca y sin pelo durmiendo. Nada de su amiga. _¿Dónde estará?_

XXX

Leral había sentido como si le taladrasen el cerebro. Sin embargo, ella no solo sentía como si le estuvieran taladrando el cerebro, se lo estaban taladrando literalmente. Tenía una aguja clavada en la frente.

– Esto –explicaba el viejo Marshall Lagerfield mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la frente– te dolerá ahora. Pero piensa que con tu sangre podrás salvar miles de millones de vidas. Tienes ahí, en tu código genético, en tu sangre, el siguiente eslabón de la cadena evolutiva. Gente que pueda vivir más de cien años. Gente regenerándose cien veces más rápido de lo que cualquiera excepto inmortal o con tu geass, o el geass de recuperación espontánea pudiera. ¡Gente sin defectos físicos! ¡Gente inmortal!

Hacía un esfuerzo por no oír. Ya tenía bastante con estar conectada a mil cachivaches y con que una aguja la estuviera perforando la cabeza.

– Extracción de sangre en proceso –dijo uno de los médicos.

– ¿Qué cantidad, más o menos? –preguntó otro.

– Lo más que se pueda –respondió Lagerfield.

XXX

Leral miró otra vez los cuatro muros transparentes, y en uno de ellos notó algo distinto. En uno había en una esquina un pequeño símbolo hecho con algún tipo de tinta roja. Era un pequeño circulo, sobre él había una cruz y sobre los dos brazos de la cruz una línea recta vertical.

Al cabo de un par de segundos se olvidó del símbolo. Golpeaba la pared trasparente con fuerza, con toda la que le quedaba con ese cansancio que tenía, cosa que hizo que el anciano poco a poco fuera despertándose a causa del alboroto.

– Es inútil –le dijo el prisionero– ni estando un millón de años así conseguirías hacer una simple muesca.

– ¡Soy el emperador! ¡No debería estar aquí!

El hombre soltó una risita.

– ¡Sí, y yo soy Lelouch vi Britannia! –se mofó de él– Deja ya de dar golpes.

– Tengo que salir de aquí. Una panda de viejos nobles van a dominar el imperio.

– ¿Y no lo hacen ya? Es ya muy tarde. Será mejor que descanses, mañana es tu ajusticiamiento.

– ¿Cómo? –exclamó parando de dar golpes.

– Lo estaban hablando dos soldados con un uniforme muy raro. Los mismos que te dejaron aquí. El emperador no creo, pero alguien muy importante sí, porque estás en el llamado Bloque BMP. Aquí solo están los....

– Los que tienen el geass en fase adulta, los que tienen geass muy potentes o los inmortales. Lo sé, mandé construir yo el Bloque BMP. Pero yo soy el emperador. No tengo ningún geass. Pero –se detuvo de golpear el muro–, tú sí debes tenerlo. ¿Cuál es tu geass? Es urgente, puedes sacarme de aquí.

– No creo que realmente seas el emperador, pues aparte de que estás encerrado, no tienes pruebas que lo demuestren, y estás loco, además. Pero no puedo descartar ninguna posibilidad en mi estado, así que te mostraré mi poder y quizás colabore contigo para escapar...

Leral sonrió.

– Si me prometes la libertad –añadió.

– ¡Trato hecho! –exclamó sin pensárselo dos veces.

– Demostrártelo no sé como voy a poder... solo puedo mostrarte el símbolo del geass en mis dos ojos.

Se fijó un poco. Era cierto, tenía el emblema del geass en ambos ojos.

– Pero tu habilidad... estás en el Bloque BMP. Los últimos que estuvieron aquí fueron un hombre que controlaba la radiación, otro que podía matar a las personas con solo tocarlas y otro que podía hacer reventar objetos con solo mirarlos –comentó.

– Así es, veo que has estado en el Bloque A y allí te lo han contado.

– Soy el emperador.

– Lo olvidaba. Ya has visto que tengo un geass descontrolado, por cierto. Puedo representar el futuro.

– ¿Cómo? –se mostraba ingenuo– ¡Eres un pobre viejo cuya única habilidad es acertar cosas y estás en donde han estado "el Hombre Bomba" y ese que arrancaba la cabeza a las personas porque decía que así descubría cosas! Increíble.

– Puedo pintar el futuro. Puedo escribir el futuro. Puedo hacerte una canción sobre el futuro. Puedo hacerte una poesía sobre el futuro. Puedo tallar o esculpir el futuro. Puedo cantar el futuro... Puedo hacer muchas cosas sobre el futuro. Pinté el Damocles siendo destruido por las tropas de Lelouch vi Britannia, escribí una elegía sobre la muerte de Lelouch... ¡Acerté con cinco semanas de antelación lo que hemos comido hoy! La gente se cree que lo que escribo, pinto o no sé... hago o creo... la gente cree que yo hago el futuro. Solo lo represento. Por eso no me dan nada con lo que dibujar o escribir. Tienen miedo de mi.

Ahora se acordaba de él, de "el Poeta". Cuando los dos soldados de la Iniciativa llegaron, según decía el informe, estaba escribiendo una obra de teatro llamada _"Geass"_ en donde hablaba de la desgracia de poseer el don, y en donde decían ambos agentes: "Estaba escrito de antemano lo que íbamos a decir de antemano".

– ¿Y cual es lo último que has escrito, o pintado? –lanzó la pregunta.

– No me acuerdo muy bien, ya que cuando escribo o pinto, es como si algo se apoderase de mi. Solo puedo decir dos cosas, una es que pinté al emperador Leral abordo de un frame y con la marca del geass en uno de sus ojos. La segunda es que los cuadros los guardan en el Instituto Camelot.

Leral tragó saliva. _¿Seré un usuario del geass dentro de poco? _

– ¿Y... y escribiste algo sobre mí? –preguntó muy temeroso.

Sonrió.

– A menos que seas Lelouch vi Britannia, no. Escribí un poema en el que hablaba de la muerte de Lelouch y una chica muy guapa con pelo verde.

– ¿Van a morir?

_¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas que hacer a Lelouch!_

– Ese cuadro no creo que reproduzca fielmente el futuro.

– Te prometo que cuando escape, te liberaré a ti también. Pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo en recordar lo que sea, detalles... no sé.

– Las promesas no tienen ningún valor en un lugar como este.

XXX

– Señor Cedric –dijo Winston al caballero azul– ¿Qué les digo?

– Que Leral está enfermo. No sé, dale alguna razón coherente. Esta noche ya puede ser San Pedro que no le debes dejar pasar.

XXX

Un grupo de veinte Sutherlands rojos con toques blancos, los llamados Rogers, salieron de alrededor de la fortaleza.

– ¿Atacamos, Zero? –preguntó Kallen.

– No –negó.

El NeoLancelot y el Shinkiro estaban delante de los veinte, ninguno parecía tener la intención de sacar arma alguna.

– Queremos hablar con Su Majestad Imperial Leral VII –dijo Lelouch.

– Me será imposible concederles el gusto –dijo el Capitán Winston–, Su Majestad se encuentra enfermo estos últimos días, aparte de que no recibe a nadie sin cita previa. Y menos a estas horas, como comprenderá...

– Es muy muy urgente –agregó Suzaku.

– Me es igual.

– Está cometiendo un grabe error, señor –dijo Lelouch–, estoy seguro de que al Emperador le encantaría recibirnos.

– Me ha dado la orden de que no le moleste nadie, y cito textualmente "Ya puede llamar San Pedro que no le debes dejar pasar".

CC miró a Lelouch. Su cara era todo un mapa: _"Vas a utilizar el geass"._

– No –le dijo–, me he metido en la boca del lobo. Como use el geass estoy perdido. Y menos con el jefe de la guardia.

XXX

La puerta del Bloque BMP se abrió, y tanto Leral como el anciano miraron. Era Gary, el pelirrojo.

– ¡Cedric...! –empezó a hablar.

– Te lo dije. Y no me hiciste caso alguno ¡¿Sabes?!

– Tienes que sacarnos de aquí –suplicó.

– ¿Sacarnos? A ese viejo –señaló con el dedo–... ¿También?

– Se lo prometí.

El hombre miró a todos lados. Todo estaba lleno de pequeñas habitaciones transparentes... _¿Cómo los saco? ¿Cómo los saco? ¡¿Cómo los saco?!_

– En la esquina –dijo el anciano–, hay una caja o algo así. Dentro hay un aparato con los números del uno al diez. Si aciertas la clave, de seis cifras, se te descubrirá un interruptor. Debes insertar otra clave, de tres números, así se irá la luz en todo el Bloque y las celdas se abrirán.

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Y sabes algunas de esas claves? –le miró– ¿Sabes tú alguna, Leral?

Hubo un largo y espeso silencio.

– Creo que sé la primera –dijo Leral.

Para cuando lo dijo, el hombre de largos cabellos anaranjados ya estaba delante de la caja metálica. En la tapa, había dibujado un circulo sobre el que se alzaba una cruz con dos lineas verticales a en los brazos, con tinta roja.

– ¿Tienes el candad...?

Ya había reventado la cerradura con un disparo.

– Bien, creo que la clave es 612999, es el día en el que nació mi hermano mayor. El día seis de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y nueve.

Tecleó la clave. _"Contraseña aceptada. Por favor, inserte segunda contraseña". _

– ¿La segunda cual es?

– No... no me acuerdo de la segunda clave.

Los tres se cruzaron miradas.

– ¿He dicho ya que si fallas insertando la segunda clave, se activan todas las alarmas? –les dijo el anciano– Por cierto, me llamo William.

XXX

Zero bajó el Shinkiro, CC aguardaba dentro.

_Si Zero está dentro del Shinkiro... ¿Quién pilota el NeoLancelot? _

– Aterrizad en la Fortaleza –ordenó Zero a los de dentro de los frames, haciéndo que siguieran el ejemplo del Shinkiro.

– ¿Zero? ¿Pero no estabas...?

– Zero siempre está en todas partes.

XXX

– La extracción de sangre comenzará en cinco....

XXX

– Lelouch vi Britannia te lo ordena: Dejanos pasar.

XXX

– Cuatro...

XXX

– ¡Ya sé cual es la segunda contraseña! –gritó Leral– ¡Son la primera y la última letra del nombre de mi hermano! ¡La "V" y la "T". De V...

XXX

– Tres...

XXX

– Siga por aquí, por favor –musitó dócil el Capitán, ante el asombro de sus subordinados, que no oían ni sabían nada de lo que ocurría.

XXX

– Dos...

XXX

– No sé si realmente eres el emperador o no lo eres. Pero te dedicaré un cuadro cuando sea un pintor famoso.

XXX

– Ha sido una fiesta increíble, Valiant –se despedía el chico negro del rubio ante la puerta de su casa –, hay que repetir otro día. De Britannia, no, pero el emperador de la diversión sí que eres.

XXX

– Uno...

XXX

_Dentro de nada estaré contigo. Ahora sí, Nunnally. Ahora sí._

XXX

– Cero. Succionando.


	16. MN16: El Complicado Vuelo del Shinkiro

_La mayor parte de los héroes son como ciertos cuadros: para estimarlos no hay que mirarlos demasiado cerca._

Víctor Hugo.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Dieciséis: El Complicado Vuelo del Shinkiro **

XXX

Leral tragó saliva, le temblaba el pulso y la pistola que tenía entre manos parecía que iba a caerle en cualquier momento. Miró a los ojos color oro de a quien iba a disparar, no parecían reflejar ningún sentimiento.

– ¡Dispara! –exclamó Gary acercándose a él – ¡Hay que huir! ¡Dispara a CC!

El rubio apartó sus ojos azules del pelirrojo que venía con su amiga, volvió a fijarlos en la bruja de pelo verde. Cerró los ojos, nunca había matado a nadie él mismo, y desde luego no era tan fácil como se imaginaba que lo era para todos a los que ordenaba hacer trabajos de ese tipo.

El sudor caía por su frente y sabía que como no disparara, todo el plan fallaría. Los dedos de la inmortal se acercaban furtivamente a un botón rojo que había a su derecha.

Acarició el gatillo, y disparó a CC. Luego miró la pantalla del primer asiento del frame, en el que no estaba CC, el reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche.

XXX

Día dieciséis de mayo del año 2019 a.t.b.

Muchos minutos antes.

Fortaleza Aérea de Grial.

– Veo movimiento desde arriba –informó Kallen desde el S.E.I.T.E.N.

– También yo desde el ala izquierda –corroboró Nagisa.

– Las luces en el ala derecha se han encendido todas.

_Algo me dice que esta noche algo puede salir mal. Y si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. _Reflexionaba CC.

XXX

– Capitán Winston –gritaba furioso Cedric sin haber llegado a ver a Zero– ¿Pero no le dijo el emperador que se encontraba indispuesto?

– Sí... pero... –intentó excusarse.

– Solo quiero hablar un poco con el emperador. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de recibirme, no voy a acarrear nada de trabajo, se lo aseguro.

– Ah, señor Zero –saludó Cedric girándose hacia él– ¿Para qué ha venido desde Japón?

– Me gustaría hablar con el Emperador.

Cedric se llevó la mano al oído y su cara cambio.

– El Emperador Leral me ha dado precisas instrucciones sobre que nadie debe molestarle. Sin embargo, puedo atenderle yo.

XXX

– Ha entrado –comunicó Nagisa.

XXX

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Leral.

– A un ciento diez por cien –respondió el pelirrojo echando a tierra la puerta del laboratorio.

No había nada ni nadie.

– ¿No decías que estaban aquí? –preguntó escuadriñando cada rincón de la habitación.

– Error de cálculo.

XXX

Valiant miró el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea. _22:21_

XXX

Cedric metió la mano en su bolsillo. La pistola seguía donde debía estar.

– Cedric –llamó el viejo Marshall.

– ¿Pá...?

– Lamento interrumpir –miró a Zero–. Pero Quien-Tú-Sabes se ha escapado.

El caballero azul se giró a él.

– ¿Dónde están ahora? –inquirió con un claro gesto de preocupación. No podía dejar que su plan se desmoronara tan pronto.

– En el Cuadro D. ya ha sido precintado y han sido enviados ya varios agentes –informó.

– Que no salgan.

Cedric miró a Zero.

– No hay nada que temer –tranquilizó falsamente.

XXX

Sylvain no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

– ¡Bien, bien, bien! –exclamaba– ¡Ahora dale al triángulo! ¡Así! Casi... ¡A la derecha, a la derecha! Ya sabía yo que... ¡No! ¡Ahora usa ese item! ¡Por poco...!

– ¿Así? –preguntaba la castaña.

– Casi... ¡Triángulo! ¡Triángulo, cuadrado, triángulo, derecha! ¡Bien!

La pantalla de la televisión mostraba un símbolo de color rojo: una cruz con una línea en cada brazo alzándose sobre un círculo, en un fondo negro.

– ¡Bien! ¡Te has cargado el dragón! Ahora viene lo más difícil... el...

– ¿Qué hacen esos hombres de ahí? –interrumpió la ex-emperatriz.

Sylvain giró la cabeza.

– Ahí –señaló Nunnally.

– ¿Uhm?

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. _¿Miu esposada? _

– ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó desde dentro de la habitación.

La chica murmuró algo indescifrable ya que llevaba la boca tapada. Los dos hombres de bata blanca no la dejaban pararse, y la empujaban y la empujaban hasta el ascensor que había cerca de la habitación de la castaña.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Nunnally desde dentro de la habitación al ver que el chico salía fuera.

– ¡¿A dónde os la lleváis?!

XXX

Gary estaba sentado en uno de los peldaños de la estrecha escalera que conducía a su habitación. Mientras Leral, en ella, no paraba de dar vueltas.

– ¿Si no está en el laboratorio, dónde crees que estará? –preguntaba una y otra y otra vez.

– Habrán sabido que te has escapado. De todas maneras, no va a aparecer delante de ti por más y más círculos que hagas.

Hubo un largo y espeso silencio. Demasiado largo y demasiado espeso.

– ¡Están ahí! –gritó alguien desde algún lugar.

– ¿Dónde?

– ¡En la escalera! –exclamó un tercero.

Los dos se miraron. La cara de Leral era como un libro abierto. _¿Qué hacemos ahora, Gary?_

– ¿Tienes armas o algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Él asintió levemente. No le habían quitado las pistolas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y el sable, que por una cruel ironía del destino, fue Cedric quien se lo regaló.

– ¿Y tú? –devolvió la pregunta.

– Pues claro que sí –sonrió–. Tú ve disparando y mira a a ver si te cargas a alguno. Yo voy a mi habitación a por algo.

– ¿Cargarme a alguien? –tragó saliva.

– Piensa que o ellos o tú.

XXX

– La mitad de la primera centuria ya están en el Cuadro D. –informó alguien a Marshall por radio–. Están cerca de la habitación del pelirrojo.

– ¿Armas? –se interesó.

– Algunas, se supone que Gary tiene en su habitación.

XXX

Los gritos de los soldados dando instrucciones se confundían con el ruido que hacían las armas y el de las balas impactar contra la pared.

– ¡¿Una metralleta?! –gritaba mientras disparaba.

– Coge esa bolsa –señaló una bolsa de deporte con forma de tubo que había detrás de él– la llevas tú.

XXX

Valiant miró el reloj que había sobre su chimenea, _22:46_

– No queda agua –murmuró.

XXX

– ¿Qué creéis que estará haciendo Zero ahí dentro? –preguntó Nagisa a Kallen y a Toudou por un canal privado.

– No lo sé –respondió Kallen enseguida.

– Sea lo que sea, tenemos que esperarle.

Tanto Suzaku como CC estaban oyendo la conversación. En ese momento CC presionó un botón. Una pequeña ventana se abrió en su pantalla, con un medidor de voz y una leyenda que rezaba "_Sound Only". _

– ¿Qué crees que está haciendo ahí dentro?

Suzaku cerró las aplicaciones que tenía abiertas en la pantalla y suspiró.

– No lo sé. Pero más vale que tenga un plan. Se ve bastante movimiento por ahí.

– Seguro que lo tiene.

XXX

– Los fugitivos han eliminado por completo al comando asignado –informó alguien a Lagerfield por un pinganillo que llevaba en la oreja. El anciano simplemente arrugó la frente y se acomodó en la silla de ruedas.

– ¿Su posición?

– Planta sesenta y nueve, Cuadro D apunto de llegar al cruce. Además del comando me informan de que varios miembros han sido también eliminados.

– Que vayan cuatro comándos y acaben con ellos en el cruce. No pueden salir de aquí con vida –ordenó.

– _Yes, my lord._

XXX

Los dos corrían sin descanso por uno de los amplios y decorados pasillos en color pastel de la Torre Crussade. Docenas de caros cuadros en cada pared, esculturas griegas y romanas desperdigadas por el recinto, y una alfombra persa manchada de sangre.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –fue lo único que pudo articular el emperador mientras corrían sin descanso.

– Al cruce. Allí podremos acceder al Cuadro B, que es el menos vigilado y en donde están las habitaciones del servicio.

– ¿Y Miu? –se paró en seco.

– Ella es inmortal, tú no –contestó secamente.

Resopló.

– ¡Hay cientos de cosas de las que no puede regenerarse! –exclamó.

– Nosotros no podemos regenerarnos de ninguna –le reclamó tirándole del brazo.

XXX

Tres de los cuatro grupos de soldados ya estaban preparados en la gran cruz, esperando a la mejor presa de todas: el hombre. Iban vestidos todos con equipos de asalto, a excepción del Capitán Winston que simplemente tenía una pistola en la mano.

– No preguntéis –advirtió–. Fuego a discreción.

XXX

– ¿Dónde os la lleváis? –gritaba Sylvain mientras aporreaba la puerta metálica del ascensor.

– ¿Sylvain? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Nunnally entre asustada y desconcertada.

– Tenemos que ir a ver a tu hermano enseguida. Aquí hoy pasa algo raro.

XXX

– Señor Zero. No sé de que quería usted hablar a Su Majestad Leral, y menos ha estas horas –dijo Cedric. Amable pero no amigable. Sereno pero no frío.

– Es un asunto sumamente importante. Pero ya que no se encuentra en buen estado, creo que es usted la persona con la que debo tratarlo todo –devolvió la gentileza.

– Bueno, empiece a hablar.

XXX

Un punto rojo parpadeaba en el laberinto presente en la pantalla del soldado de la Iniciativa.

– Se están acercando al cruce –informaba el del ordenador a Winston–. Estarán ahí en nada.

XXX

– Gary –volvió a detenerse– ¿Por qué vamos al cruce? Es el lugar perfecto para que nos cojan. Allí habrán un montón de tíos dispuestos a disparar.

– Lo sé, pero con lo que hay en esa bolsa –la señaló–, acabaremos con todos.

XXX

– Están a menos de veinte metros. Que el grupo de su pasillo empiece a avanzar también.

– Captado –comunicó por walkie-talkie su interlocutor.

XXX

– He encontrado conexión a Internet. –Dijo Anya con desinterés pasando los dedos por el teclado del aparato electrónico.

– ¿Y qué hay de nuevo en el mundo? –inquirió Jeremiah desde fuera.

– Voy a ver...

XXX

El humo empezó a cubrirlo todo cuando el Capitán Winston dio la orden de disparar. El polvo se levantó, y el ruido era similar al de una explosión, que se entremezclaba con el ruido de los casquillos tocando suelo, las balas destrozándolo todo, los gritos de los heridos, y las gotas de sangre de los mismos impactando contra la pared cual pintura en un lienzo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la humareda desapareció casi por completo, quedando solo un poco de blanca bruma. Los soldados se miraron extrañados, pues no había rastro del muchacho ni de quien lo protegía. Sus vestiduras estaban agujereadas y en el punto exacto donde se cruzaban los pasillos, una pequeña cajita metálica con agujeritos reposaba brillante a la luz.

XXX

Sylvain volvió a entrar a la habitación en donde estaba Nunnally, desconcertada por la escena. Sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó el número de su amigo.

– ¿Sí? –lo cogió, con un sonido metálico de fondo. También se oían murmullos. Sylvain solo entendió un leve "¿Tienes el móvil encendido por aquí?".

– Leral –dijo Sylvain– ¿A donde va Miu?

– ¿La has visto? –preguntó.

– ¿Dónde estaba? –ahora era la voz de Sylvain quien hablaba por el auricular.

– Se ha subido en el ascensor de cerca de la habitación de Nunnally y ha bajado dos pisos. Iba con dos hombres de bata blanca. Leral ¿Qué está pasando?

– Intenta escapar de Grial, como puedas –Leral apagó el teléfono.

Gary le miró con claro gesto de enojo.

– El fin de soltar la bomba esa y subirnos a los conductos de ventilación era la discreción. Ni se te ocurra volver a encender el teléfono o a hacer algo que pueda delatarnos. ¿Me oyes?

Él asintió cabizbajo.

XXX

– Lord Cedric, los dos fugitivos han escapado –comunicó alguien al caballero azul.

– Parece que eso dos fugitivos le están dando problemas –bromeó Zero.

– Tranquilo, los cogeremos pronto, o eso esperamos.

XXX

– Sylvain ha dicho que Miu había bajado dos pisos contando desde la planta en donde está Nunnally. Por lo que ahora mismo deben estar en la ocho.

_Claro.... _Gary lo veía todo ahora más claro. En el octavo piso era donde tenían el hospital.

– Hay que bajar lo más rápido que se pueda.

XXX

– ¿Qué hora es, Toudou? –preguntó Nagisa.

XXX

Valiant miró su reloj de pulsera. _Once menos un minuto de la noche_, marcaban las manecillas de su caro reloj.

XXX

– Enchufen la grabadora –pidió un hombre con mascarilla, mientras se ponía en la mano derecha un guante de látex.

– Ya está –anunció otro.

Cuatro hombres con aspecto de enfermeros se congregaron alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia, otra vez, como lo habían hecho escasos minutos en uno de los pisos de más arriba antes de que fueran informados de que un maníaco pelirrojo y su rubio acompañante estaban cerca.

– Extracción de sangre a la paciente Miu Nizishawa. Los poderes que se le atribuyen al sujeto son desde la capacidad de revivir seres vivos hasta la inmortalidad propiamente dicha, mediante la regeneración celular espontánea. Son las once en punto y va a comenzar el segundo intento de extracción de sangre. Ahora, colo... –no pudo finalizar la orden.

Tres disparos se oyeron, y tras ellos se fue la luz. Se durmió uno de los enfermeros. Para siempre. ¿La última imagen que vio? Una gran mancha roja en la bata del hombre que hablaba a la grabadora y se iba acercando a ella.

XXX

– Señor Zero, nosotros, créame, estamos sufriendo mucho con la desaparición de Nunnally vi Britannia, y créame también, que aún a pesar de haber pasado ya unos dos meses desde su desaparición, estamos buscándola como desde el primer momento. No sé en que se basa para hacer tan gratuitas y ofensivas observaciones.

– Me baso en las últimas palabras de la detenida allí en Japón y que con tanto fervor se defendió –sonrió con malicia.

– Fue defendida con fervor –se detuvo– como usted –enfatizó– dice, porque fue detenida sin ninguna prueba sólida. Todo se basaba en simples teorías, y no se ofenda, absurdas.

– ¿Y donde está ahora la señorita Nizishawa si pudiera saberse? –preguntó Lelouch.

– No lo sé señor, no soy un mapa.

XXX

– Señor Lagerfield –pronunció un soldado de la Iniciativa.

Lagerfield movió la silla de ruedas hacia el ventanal de la habitación donde estaba y miró la Luna, estaba llena.

– Dígame –exigió.

– Los fugitivos han conseguido llegar al Cuadro B, en donde han asesinado sin ningún tipo de miramiento a los científicos.

– ¿Se han llevado lo que buscaban? –cerró el puño.

– En efecto.

– Envíen a todo el mundo a donde estén. ¡He dicho a todo el mundo! No quiero que falte nadie allí. Deben caer allí.

XXX

Kallen, desde el interior del Guren, fantaseaba con lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo ahí dentro... ni toda su imaginación trabajando al máximo podrían llegar a imaginar lo que entre esos muros acontecía: un emperador y un caballero huyendo de los nobles más importantes de Britannia; la ex-emperatriz Nunnally vi Britannia, Zero conversando con el artífice de todo.. .

XXX

Miu se estaba despertando a causa del sonido de todos los soldados gritando y moviéndose bajo donde se encontraba. Cuando por fin logró despegar al máximo sus párpados, vio el rostro de su amigo que ante una mirada incrédula le sonrió. Cuando el sonreía así era porque estaba todo controlado, o eso le gustaba pensar a ella en esa situación tan dramática a la par que extraña:

Estaba acostada en los anchos conductos de ventilación porque una organización de viejos nobles la buscaba porque tenía el poder de revivir seres vivos, junto a ella estaban un caballero y un emperador de la nación más poderosa del mundo, todo ocurriendo dentro de una fortaleza aérea del tamaño de la ciudad de Ginebra o más.

– ¿Donde vamos? –murmuró restregándose los ojos.

Leral se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. Gary se asomó a una rejilla y siseó indicando que bajase la voz, guardias no paraban de correr de arriba a abajo, armados con metralletas y demás armas más largas.

– ¿Adonde vamos? –repitió mucho más bajo.

– Fuera de Grial –contestó Gary.

– Lejos –contestó el rubio acercándose a ella.

Gary aún seguía mirando por la rejilla.

– Los hemos localizado –se oía bajo ellos de un soldado.

– Lagerfield ya nos ha dicho donde están.

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado. Todos iban hacia la derecha, cuando ellos iban a la izquierda, eso era extremadamente bueno, ya que con un poco de suerte llegarían al hangar en donde dormía su querido Robin.

XXX

CC miró la pantalla de su frame, otra vez, el termómetro indicaba que estaban a once grados. Tenía frío y esperaba que Lelouch volviera pronto. A saber que estaría haciendo ahí dentro.

XXX

Leral ya veía la luz al final del túnel, literalmente. El túnel de ventilación se acababa en la gran habitación para invitados que tenía reservada a los líderes de estado que no le cayeran bien. En un principio, por la falta de habitaciones a causa del mucho personal de servicio, era donde había pensado en hospedar a Nunnally, idea que rápidamente desechó por ser la habitación más fría de la casa. Era grande, espaciosa, tenía una gran gran ventanal que daba a la luna llena de aquella noche... por desgracia, no tenía calefacción.

_Debemos estar ya muy cerca de la salida_, pensó la rubia. El emperador dio dos fuertes patadas a la rejilla, echándola abajo y saliendo él el primero, siendo seguido por su amiga a la que ayudó a descender, por ultimo iba el pelirrojo, quien le costaba descender.

Ambos abrieron la puerta de la habitación, para salir. Estaban en el primer piso, y delante de ellos tenían dos escaleras –una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda– por las que fácilmente podrían descender hasta llegar a la ansiada libertad. _No saben lo que les espera. _Cavilaba el aún emperador.

Los tres estaban a punto de descender por la de la derecha, con la mayor de las precauciones como demostraba la imponente arma larga que Gary llevaba entre manos. Pasos les hicieron parar. Miraron a ambos lados, pero nadie parecía dar la cara. Leral bajó otro peldaño. Gary subió uno. Ambos se miraron como preguntándose entre ellos quien sería el propietario del par de zapatos que hacían tal ruido.

Más pasos se oyeron, ahora iban corriendo, y no eran de una persona, ni mucho menos. Eran de un montón de personas, y ya no solo era eso, sino que también se escuchaban ordenes. Ordenes de una voz grabe, y anciana que en seguida supieron de qué ente procedía. _Capitán Horatio Winston, encargado del grupo paramilitar La Iniciativa. _

Gary bajó a donde estaban los dos jóvenes mientras Leral sujetaba temeroso el arma que previamente este le había dado y miraba hacia todos los sitios en donde se pudiera mirar. Hasta que por fin apareció, a la derecha del gran portón que daba a la salida. Y efectivamente, al menos treinta personas estaban allí, entre ellos alguien que realmente no se esperaba, que sonreía como si todo fuera un juego.

– Se acabó la huida –profirió el que siempre estaba sonriendo, el hombre de gafas extrañas y largo pelo blanquecino: Mao.

Miu miró al grupo de soldados, armados, esgrimiendo pistolas y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas le saltasen de los ojos, exactamente igual que como le ocurría a Leral.

En ese momento, y siendo advertido por nadie, el ascensor aterrizaba en la primera planta, en él, Sylvain. Abrió la puerta con fuerza con una sonrisa en el rostro y miró al grupo de hombres armados apuntando a un indefinido punto de la escalera. Giró la vista hacia la escalera.

– ¿Pero qué...? –preguntó antes de que sin que nadie ordenara nada, un disparo le llegara al estómago echándolo hacia dentro del ascensor, lentamente, y ante la atenta mirada de los de la escalera.

El soldado que disparó miró al sexto príncipe, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, ira, y frustración. El arma ya no le temblaba entre los dedos de la mano derecha, pues cada vez la cogía con más fuerza y la iba levantando hacia donde estaban ellos, apuntando.

El cruce de disparos empezó.

–¡Corred! –gritó Gary haciendo lo que predicaba.

XXX

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Zero a Lagerfield, consciente de que algo estaba ocurriendo cerca por el ruido.

– Seguramente los cuatro que se han fugado estén dando problemas.

– ¿No eran dos? –preguntó.

– Ahora son cuatro –sonrió con amargura.

XXX

Los tres se arrastraban por los peldaños de la escalera con la finalidad de encontrar un lugar seguro. ¿Donde? ¡Ningún sitio era seguro! Las puertas estaban reventadas y había agujeros de metralla por todos los sitios. Y lo que más les perturbaba era la sonrisa de Mao, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. _Pensando en CC. _

A Gary, que era el que iba en cabeza, le faltaban dos peldaños para llegar al final de la escalera, sin embargo le parecían kilómetros. No iban a librarse de la muerte pero así quizás podría entrar en la habitación, sabía que no duraría mucho, pero al menos moriría ofreciendo un poco de resistencia.

Sin embargo al fin lo logró. Llegó al final y pudo cobijarse al final, tendiendo la mano a los dos jóvenes a los que se les veía en los ojos el temor. El temor, la sorpresa y la tristeza.

– Agárrate –ordenó a Leral, quien obedeció sin pensarlo un segundo y haciendo lo mismo con la ojiazul que tenía detrás.

_¡Por fin! _Pensó la japonesa. Los tres se escondieron en la habitación cuya puerta tenía un agujero del tamaño de una cabeza. Cerraron la maltrecha puerta y comenzaron a apilar cosas delante de ella, para que abrirla resultara lo más costoso posible.

– Venga, deprisa –exclamaba Gary quien realmente no se estaba creyendo lo que ocurría. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no notaba la adrenalina dispararse cuando alguien le disparaba a él. Huir del enemigo, esconderse, armar una trinchera, tener miedo. Con la llegada de los frames cada vez hubo menos escenas como esas, y volver a vivir eso en el Palacio Imperial, además, le parecía cuanto menos fabuloso. _Soy una mala persona. _Se decía, el Emperador, al que había prometido jurar estaba casi a punto de morir, y un chico inocente había sido atravesado por una bala, y él estaba pensando en eso mientras colocaba la mesilla de noche delante de la puerta y no perdía ojo a sus protegidos.

– ¡Rápido, subid arriba! –oía al otro lado de la puerta.

_Joder._

Una nueva ráfaga de tiros impactaban contra la madera y más de dos y tres veces el impulso casi le hacía caer. Miró a Leral, delante de la gran ventana, aferraba una pistola en cada mano. _Al menos morirá matando. _A su lado Nizishawa, sin armas. _Total, ella es inmortal... ¡Inmortal! Por supuesto._

El pelirrojo dejó la puerta y se acercó a los ventanales, que los abrió rápidamente.

– ¡Lanzaos! –ordenó mientras la puerta de la habitación temblaba.

– ¿Eing? –titubearon Leral y Miu al unísono.

– ¿Puedes hacer que no muramos, no? –preguntó la rubia.

– ¡Hay muchas cosas de las que no puede salvar a nadie, muchas de las que no puede salvarse ni ella misma! –respondió el rubio en su lugar.

– ¿Puedes? –la miró.

La puerta volvió a temblar, esta vez más fuerte. Y un ruido como de explosión también se oyó muy cerca. Gary se asomó y vio varios frames. Quizás estaban esperándoles allí. O quizás no.

– Lo único que podemos hacer es saltar –repitió en voz más baja, pera que nadie externo a la habitación le oyera.

– ¿Y si hay ahí alguien esperando? –preguntó la japonesa.

– Peor será quedarnos aquí y esperar a que nos maten para siempre.

XXX

– ¿Comprende señor Zero? –preguntaba cordial Cedric.

– Desde luego, pero permítame otra pregunta –una porción de su máscara desapareció.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

– No.

Las pupilas de Lelouch empequeñecieron, la vena de su cuello se hinchó, empezó a sudar y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron de una manera increíble. _¿Si no está aquí, dónde nos queda mirar ya? _No desistió.

– ¿Está usted seguro?

– Sí –afirmó.

XXX

– ¡Venga, Leral!

No sabía si saltar o no saltar. Quizás no moriría pero el dolor sería atroz. ¿Y si sí resultaba que moría? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Ahí acababa su plan de hacer algo mejor?

– ¡Confía en ella! –dijo el pelirrojo.

La puerta reventó y por el umbral paso un montón de humo que hizo que nada fuera visible. Pero sí se oían cosas. La voz de Winston ordenando que dispararan. Dio un paso al frente, y los tres se subieron a la ventana, Leral tras ellos para intentar amortiguar la caída lo más que se pudiese. Cuando el humo se desvaneció no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Leral estaba cayendo a una velocidad increíble. Iba a morir. Sin embargo, en esos instantes que duró el descenso, él se sintió más vivo que nunca.

XXX

– Sir Marshall, han escapado de la Torre Crussade.

– ¿Qué? –gritó y luego empezó a toser.

– ¿Qué hacemos? –inquirió el capitán.

XXX

– Cedric, tenemos un problema –avisó su padre por pinganillo. Su cara se asemejaba a la de Lelouch dentro del casco. Pupilas empequeñecidas, todos los músculos tensos, estaba sudando, tenía un cruce entre miedo, pena, ira y rabia.

– ¿Q-Qué ocurre? –preguntó el caballero negro.

– Salga de aquí lo antes posible. Rápido.

XXX

Una lucecita verde en la pantalla de CC y Suzaku se iluminó y de nuevo la peliverde abrió la ventana con el medidor de audio en la que se podía leer _"Sound only"._

– Ya viene –dijo.

– Sí –corroboró Suzaku.

Cogió los mandos del knightmare y maniobró hasta ponerse en la plataforma de estos. Aterrizó. Apagó el motor de las alas y se agachó. Abrió la escotilla y unas escaleras salieron de ella para que pudieran alcanzar hasta la cabina.

XXX

El trío corría todo lo que podía.

– ¡Leral, mira! ¡Gary tiene un frame esperándonos! –avistó Nizishawa.

– No.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos al unísono.

– Que no es mío.

XXX

Por la ventana, CC podía ver que tres personas se acercaban corriendo al frame. No le extrñaba. _La luz esa solo se enciende cuando los planes se abortan por fuerza mayor. Seguramente son Lelouch y un par más de soldados. _Bajó la vista a la pantalla y habló.

– Ya los puedo ver.

– Lelouch no va con ellos –negó Suzaku.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañada.

– Desde aquí no veo a Lelouch. Repliega la escalera enseguida.

Un ruido se oyó. _Demasiado tarde. _Una sombra se vio reflejada y se giró rápidamente. Era un chico rubio bastante parecido a Schneizel. En sus manos tenía algo.

– ¿Qué...?

La misteriosa sombra levantó los brazos. Un arma.

Leral tragó saliva, le temblaba el pulso y la pistola que tenía entre manos parecía que iba a caerle en cualquier momento. Miró a los ojos color oro de a quien iba a disparar, no parecían reflejar ningún sentimiento.

– ¡Dispara! –exclamó Gary acercándose a él – ¡Hay que huir! ¡Dispara a CC!

El rubio apartó sus ojos azules del pelirrojo que venía con su amiga, volvió a fijarlos en la bruja de pelo verde. Cerró los ojos, nunca había matado a nadie él mismo, y desde luego no era tan fácil como se imaginaba que lo era para todos a los que ordenaba hacer trabajos de ese tipo.

El sudor caía por su frente y sabía que como no disparara, todo el plan fallaría. Los dedos de la inmortal se acercaban furtivamente a un botón rojo que había a su derecha.

Acarició el gatillo, y disparó a CC. Luego miró la pantalla del primer asiento del frame, en el que no estaba CC, el reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche.

Se volvió a acercar a la escotilla y cogió el cuerpo inerte de CC. _La inmortal que más historia tiene. Ella podría contestarme muchas preguntas sobre Lelouch. _Un fuerte golpe impactó contra la máquina. El NeoLancelot y uno de los cañones que llevaba en los brazos.

– ¡Rápido, subid! –ordenó.

– ¡Tienes que dejarla! –gritó Gary.

– Ella puede contestarme muchas preguntas.

– Si la dejas no nos perseguirán.

– ¡Pero...! ¡Joder! –gritó depositando el cuerpo fuera del frame.

Gary se sentó en el sitio de Lelouch. La rubia en el de CC. Leral se acomodó en un hueco que había entre ambos. Otra nueva embestida contra el frame, esta vez mucho más fuerte pues ya no era un simple cañonazo normal, sino el Lancelot en toda su gloria.

– ¿Sabéis manejar esto? –preguntó Leral algo inseguro.

– Más o menos.

Una ventana emergió tanto en la pantalla de Gary como la de la rubia. Esta vez ya no ponía _"Sound Only" _sino _"Videoconference. Channel 32 of the Black Knight's Server"._ Cuando Suzaku vio las caras no supo qué hacer. Rápidamente la rubia cerró las ventanas y encendió los tres motores de las alas, más el de reserva. Activó el sistema de máxima velocidad y el escudo de energía con forma esférica. Que era el que más energía gastaba. Presionó el tercer botón de a la derecha, el del _Down Propultion System 1_, el segundo botón de la derecha _Down Propultion System 2 _y Gary presionó el primero de donde él estaba. _Concentrate the half energy only to the wings. _Menor armamento y menos defensa pero más velocidad. Ambos cogieron firmemente los mandos y tiraron de ellos. El Shinkiro alzó el vuelo a una velocidad tremenda.

XXX

Valiant se colocó el abrigo nuevo, que tanto dinero le había costado. Abrió la puerta y vio algo brillante en el cielo. _Vaya, la primera vez que veo una estrella fugaz._


	17. MN17: Aquellos Días Felices

_El que se olvida de los bienes gozados en el pasado es ya viejo hoy. _

Epicuro.

**Code Geas R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Diecisiete: Aquellos Días Felices.**

Complejo Imperial, Pendragón. Hace seis meses.

– Pendragón está quedando muy bonita. ¿Verdad Cornelia?

– Es verdad Nunnally –asintió–, con estos nuevos frames para la construcción todo el proceso se está agilizando mucho. Igual que Japón. Por suerte el Freija solo hizo daño a ocho kilómetros de diámetro desde donde fue echado.

– Y por eso se salvó tanta gente –añadió Guilford, acercándose a ambas por detrás.

XXX

Torre Crussade, Grial. Hace seis meses.

– Y aún se colecciona esos bichos –dijo Leral.

– Hombre –replicó Sylvain–, yo no veo nada malo en que Miu se coleccione ositos del mundo. Pero.... ¿Crees que la industria que los fabrica tiene algo que ver con el geass?

Leral sonrió y miró la etiqueta, parecía de lo más normal. El emblema de la compañía era una cruz que se alzaba sobre un círculo, y que en cada brazo tenía una línea vertical.

– Sí, y quizás con los extraterrestres, y les envían señales para invadir la Tierra –bromeó.

– Ten cuidado, a ver si cobra vida y te hace cosas horribles –dijo Sylvain muy sarcástico.

XXX

Algún lugar desconocido, sur de Britannia. Hace seis meses.

– Cuidar naranjos es horrible. Horrible te digo –exclamaba Lelouch.

– Hay que hacer más deporte –bromeó Jeremiah.

Lelouch giró la cabeza, y vio a la joven del pelo rosado absorta en el extraño aparato que siempre llevaba consigo.

– ¿Qué haces con eso? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

– No va.

– Normal. Es imposible que en medio del campo, donde estamos, haya conexión a Internet. Aunque si le cambias cuatro cosas quizás puedas hacer que le llegue mejor la señal... aunque no sé.

XXX

Torre Crussade, Pendragón. Hace seis meses.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

– ¡Adelante! –exclamó la rubia sin levantarse de su silla, con la mirada fija en la pantalla del PC.

– Hola –saludó.

– ¿Ya estás aquí? –se levantó de un salto.

– Ajá. ¿Qué tal las pruebas que te hiciste el otro día?

– Los médicos dicen que voy progresando, y que dentro de poco ya podré utilizarlo en animales pequeños. Por cierto ¿Qué me has comprado en este viaje? –preguntó risueña.

El rubio le tendió una bolsa.

– ¿No crees que ya eres demasiado mayor como para coleccionar ositos del mundo?

– ¡Claro que no! –dijo acomodando al nuevo miembro de la familia en su cama.

XXX

Instituto del Geass, afueras de Pendragón. Hace cuatro meses.

– ¿Cuantos? –preguntó un hombre con bata blanca.

– Más de ochocientos –le contestó Cedric.

– ¿Inmortales también?

– Cinco inmortales, doscientos con el geass en estado adulto y los demás con el geass en estado normal.

Otro hombre con bata, el que cada día sacaba a rastras a CC, se acercó y le miró también con unos ojos que rezumaban ilusión.

– Solo podrán estar aquí tres meses, más o menos. Luego los trasladaremos a todos al Instituto Camelot en donde se procederá a estudiarlos. ¿Qué dicen? –añadió.

– Aceptamos –dijo el de la voz aguda alargándole la mano.

XXX

– ¿Qué haces tan pronto? –preguntó Leral apoyado en el quicio de la puerta frotándose los ojos.

– Allí en Japón son las chicas las que hacen regalos por San Valentín a todos sus amigos y amigas, por eso os estoy haciendo el desayuno –respondió Nizishawa, alegre.

– ¿Tú celebrando el Día de San Valentín? Creía que los que tenéis más de ciento veinte de cociente intelectual no creíais en esas cosas –se extrañó–. Además, es la fiesta más comercial que existe, la única que llega a plantar cara en cuanto a consumo es el Cumpleaños del Emperador.

La rubia dejó las tortitas en la mesa.

– ¡San Valentín es un día para demostrar a las personas que te caen bien y te importan, que te caen bien y te importan!

El britanniano sonrió. _¿Preparándoles el desayuno? _Pensó.

– Ni desde sus inicios fue una fiesta a la amistad o romanticismo, sino al amor sexual. Además de que como ya he dicho, es una fiesta muy comercial. La sociedad te hace creer que tal día como hoy podrás conquistar a quien quieras y vivir un día lleno de amor, pero para ello debes comprar. Te hacen creer que este día es el día que vas a encontrar pareja.

– ¿Y por qué encontrar pareja? –le dirigió una mirada felina.

– Porque si no tienes pareja, eres un pringado. Por eso. –sonrió orgulloso tras su comentario.

– Haré como que no he oído eso, ya que estoy soltero –le dijo Sylvain desde atrás.

XXX

New Greenwich Village, ese mismo día de noche.

Se encontraban en una obra.

– Aquí –dijo Valiant– es donde se están construyendo los nuevos apartamentos, solo para ricos.

– ¡Eh, mira! –señaló su amigo negro.

– ¿El qué? –preguntó.

– Se han dejado las herramientas ¿Cogemos algo? –sonrió.

– ¿Por qué no, Gabriel? –sonrió también, mientras de una patada derribaba la puerta de lo que aún no era ni casa.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, la única iluminación que había era la de la luna llena.

– Espera –dijo Gabriel sacando el teléfono móvil, que enseguida lo alumbró todo.

– Mucho mejor... mira, palancas, cascos... ¡Vamos a saquear!

– Desde luego que sí.

XXX

Tokio, Japón. Ese mismo día de noche.

Kallen se abrió los ojos. Intentaba saber, adivinar, entender por qué había tenido ese sueño durante los últimos días. _¿Por qué sueño ahora con él? _Sus pensamientos fluían rápidos en su mente, y los sentimientos en su corazón. Intentó cerrar los ojos otra vez, para volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero no pudo. Se giró mirando al panel en donde tenía tantas fotos, y una fuerte melancolía se apoderó de su pecho. Se levantó, descalza.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo estrellado desde su ventana. _¿Qué querrá decir ese sueño? _Dirigió sus ojos hacia el panel con las fotos. Ahora había muchas más: con Rivalz, con Gino, con su madre, con Naoto, con Ohgi, Tamaki, Villetta, también con algunas chicas de su clase... pero no eran esas fotos las que quería ver y buscaba su mirada. _Lelouch. _Se acercó, quitó la chincheta que aguantaba la foto y la tomó.

_Acabaste con todo el odio del mundo, y por fin todo vuelve a estar bien. _

XXX

– ¿Has oído eso, Valiant? –preguntó el chico.

– ¿El qué? –respondió– Venga, mete eso en la bolsa ya.

– He oído algo, te lo juro.

En ese momento, una luz inundó toda la casa y el el ruido del motor de un coche se hizo cada vez más audible.

– Oh, no, Valiant... ¿Sabes que puede pasarnos si nos ven aquí robando?

– Tranquilo –intentó calmarle.

Pero la puerta del coche se abrió. Un hombre alto y musculoso salió, tenía la cabeza rapada, llevaba un chándal gris y diversos tatuajes, aún en la oscuridad, se hacían visibles en sus antebrazos.. La puerta se cerró. Se acercó al maletero, abrió el maletero, cogió lo que había en el maletero; cerró el maletero. Sonrió. _Ladrones. _Llevaba una palanca en la mano.

– Venga, sal por la ventana –susurraba Valiant.

Así lo hizo. El chico negro se deslizó por el orificio hasta salir fuera.

– Sé que estáis ahí –murmuró el hombre, pasando la mano por el pomo de la puerta. _Oh, que sorpresa. Pero si está abierta... _

Ambos habían salido ya, y en ese momento estaban corriendo detrás de él, hacia donde estaba el coche que les había dejado ahí delante.

– ¡No corráis! –gritó al ver las sombras huir.

Soltó la palanca. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves de su coche. Los otros tenían mucha ventaja, pero no iba a dejarlos escapar.

– ¡Valiant, las llaves! –gritaba.

– ¡Pero si las tenías tú!

– No –exclamó–, tú eras quien las llevaba.

El motor arrancó. Valiant se giró y miró con asombro como las luces le daban en toda la cara. _Mierda._

– Vale. Gabriel, tú sal por ahí corriendo –señaló un campo de naranjos a lo lejos.

– ¿Y tú? –preguntó.

– Me pondré a correr. Irá a por mi. Con ese coche no va a meterse ahí. Venga, core.

_Ya te tengo, delincuente. _

Mientras su amigo huía por un lado, el coche negro se dirigía hacia él, sus intenciones no eran buenas. _Es la cuarta vez que me entran a robar en lo que lleva de semana, esta no la perdono. _El rubio corría como una gacela delante de él, intentando esquivarlo metiéndose entre las callejuelas de la que próximamente sería una de las urbanizaciones más elitistas de toda Britannia. Finalmente, le pasó por encima.

_Le he dado. _Salió de dentro, cogió la palanca que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto y fue a investigar si la persona a la que acababa de atropellar seguía viva. No lo estaba. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo, aplastado por las cuatro ruedas del coche. _Este no entrará más a robar. _Así tras examinar que efectivamente no respiraba dándole un par de golpes con la barra de metal se marchó.

El rubio giró el cuello, que tenía torcido. Luego, con los brazos derecho e izquierdo levantó la pierna derecha, que estaba sobre la otra. Un fuerte crujido sonó. La otra la tenía doblada, también sonó al moverla. Al fin se levantó, se paso ambas manos por la cara y se quitó la sangre que tenía allí. Se limpió con su ropa y notó como la marca roja de su brazo derecho ardía. _Es la segunda vez que muero hoy. _


	18. MN18: Fugitivos

_El deseo de grandeza es un pecado divino._

John Dryden.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Dieciocho: Fugitivos.**

Miu fue despegando los párpados poco a poco. Con una extraña y severa sensación de cansancio en todo el cuerpo. Todo estaba oscuro. Tampoco con los ojos abiertos se veía nada. Aún a tientas, deslizó los dedos de su mano derecha por los paneles, presionando un botón que no supo ni cuál era, pero que hizo que se iluminara el knightmare frame al completo.

Levantó la cabeza, y delante de ella estaba Leral, con suerte durmiendo recostado a la pared. Sin suerte; muerto. Alargó el brazo, pero estaba demasiado lejos, aún así le rozó la mejilla con la punta del dedo índice. Aún respiraba. Se echó hacia adelante y vio que Gary también estaba. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba el pelirrojo. Se agachó delante de él y le tomó el pulso. También vivía.

XXX

Dos horas antes...

– ¡Se van a escapar! –gritó Suzaku.

– El escudo –dijo Kallen–, se han quedado con la mitad de energía, es muy débil.

Suzaku sabía que no lo habían activado por eso, sino por los radares. Con el escudo activado, los radares de alrededor quedaban inutilizados.

– ¡No los dejéis escapar! –gritó Cedric por videoconferencia, en una ventana que se les abrió a todos los BK.

Nagisa y Toudou avanzaron, pero no hicieron más que asistir de cerca al despegue.

– Van a una velocidad de ocho mil trescientos veinte kilómetros por hora, increíble –informó el samurai, preocupado.

Todos levantaron la vista hacia el cielo, incluidos Lelouch y Cedric, quienes al abrir la puerta solo vieron esa escena.

CC, tendida en el suelo, levantó la vista y pudo ver que dejaban una larga cola de humo blanca desde el lugar del despegue, como si fuera una nave espacial. Lelouch bajó la mirada de la Luna y las estrellas y enfocó su mirada en el charco de sangre que había alrededor de otra persona con el traje de Zero, pero sin casco.

El NeoLancelot descendió y se posicionó de una manera que ni Nagisa, ni Toudou ni Kallen pudieran ver el cuerpo, cuya melena era fácilmente reconocible. Lelouch se dirigió a donde ella estaba rápidamente y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, dejándola en posición sentada. La bala iba saliendo ella sola de la frente, en donde estaba alojada. Sus ojos color ámbar transmitían una sensación extraña, como de serenidad y cansancio al mismo tiempo.

Kallen nunca se olvidaría de esa escena.

XXX

La rubia volvió tambaleante a donde estaba en un principio, y miró su pantalla. Al parecer el knightmare estaba echado boca abajo. Miró a su alrededor, se restregó los ojos, pero aún seguían igual. Deslizó otra vez la palma de la mano por los botones, hasta que lo encontró _"Open and exit"._

Lo presionó. Un leve chirrido, otro sonido un poco más grave y la compuerta se abrió. Luego, la cabina salió hacia fuera.

– Leral... despierta Leral –lo cogió de ambos brazos y lo tambaleó ligeramente–, despierta...

Ne. Britannia se despertó todo al contrario que su amiga. Abriendo los ojos rápidamente, con una leve convulsión y moviendo la cabeza a todos lados.

– ¿Miu? ¿Y Gary? –se apresuró a preguntar. Ella señaló hacia adelante. Suspiró.

Suspiró y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía a horrores. Otra vez sentía esa sensación como si un taladro le estuviera perforando el cráneo.

XXX

– Marchaos –ordenó Zero a los Black Knights que los acompañaban.

– Pero... –renegó Toudou.

– Obedeced –dijo secamente Suzaku, mientras el segundo Zero, Lelouch, sostenía al tercero, CC.

XXX

Gary tenía ciertas dificultades para bajar del frame, aún Leral ayudándole. Al salir, se sentaron en el suelo. Todo era arena.

– ¿Nos hemos perdido? –preguntó la rubia con la voz quebrada.

Esa pregunta les pilló a ambos varones por sorpresa. No sabían que responder. Simplemente miraron al cielo estrellado.

– Sí, estamos perdidos –respondió Gary con esa sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

– ¡Eh! –gritaba el emperador señalando un punto iluminado en el infinito– ¡Luces!

XXX

Valiant introdujo las llaves en su lujoso coche nuevo, que como no, le había comprado su padre. Las giró, y el motor empezó a funcionar. Miró su reloj. Tres de la madrugada.

XXX

Los tres empezaron a gritar como locos a la camioneta que cada vez estaba más y más cerca de ellos. Hasta que paró. Las luces hicieron visible el gran desierto en el que se encontraban, sin embargo, ni de lejos eran lo suficientemente potentes para alumbrar el frame, que se confundía por su color oscuro con la misma noche.

– ¿Qué queréis? –preguntó el conductor con mal tono.

– ¿Podría decirnos donde estamos? –profirió Gary.

El conductor se pasó la mano por la cabeza, como quitándose el sudor, y suspiró con una sonrisa. _Otros que se han perdido en el desierto._

– Estáis bastante cerca de Pendragón, eso sí, será mejor que os quedéis en el pueblo a descansar. Si queréis os llevo en la parte de atrás, voy a mi cabaña ahora mismo y está muy muy cerca de allí.

– Muy amable.

XXX

CC destapó una caja de, como no, Pizza Hut y cogió una de las porciones, aún humeante, que ofreció a un muy deprimido Lelouch, que negó con la cabeza.

– Gracias –susurró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

– De nada... –continuó comiendo devolviéndole el gesto.

– Mh... dime. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Nunnally esté viva? –preguntó sin rodeos.

– Las mismas de que esté muerta, supongo –se giró hacia él.

Dejó la porción en el cartón y le miró a los ojos. Suspiró y le pasó la mano derecha por el rostro. Él simplemente sonrió y se la cogió.

– ¿Nunca te has sentido como si fuéramos el producto de la imaginación de alguien? –preguntó el pelinegro.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –intentó concretar la chica.

– Mh... no lo sé –bajó la mirada–. A veces pienso que somos como personajes inventados... como si alguien se estuviera imaginando nuestra vida, escribiéndola o dibujándola. Que le pasen tantas cosas a alguien como yo no es normal.

– Todos pensamos eso. Todos pensamos que todo lo que nos pasa no es normal. Solo que cada uno a su manera. No hay nadie delante de una pantalla de ordenador o con lápiz y papel escribiendo nuestro destino. Simplemente lo creamos nosotros. Ahora mismo, buscamos a Nunnally, encontrémosla.

– Bien... que así sea–. Concedió sin dudarlo ni por un solo segundo. El pelinegro se acercó a CC y la tomó por la cintura, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, como para comprobar que ambos deseaban lo que se avecinaba.

De un momento a otro, el caballero ya había aprisionado los labios de ella con los suyos, lo que empezara como un simple roce terminó convirtiéndose en un beso voraz y demandante que tuvieron que romper por la inevitable falta de aire... ambos estaban jadeantes, en sus ojos podía notarse claramente un brillo de deseo, llevaban conviviendo demasiado tiempo y los dos querían que eso pasara... no tenían mucho tiempo y por eso, esa noche iban a disfrutar al máximo el hecho de poder estar entre los brazos de la persona que amaban, porque era verdad, él no sólo tenía un contrato con ella, en él había un sentimiento más profundo por la mujer que le había dado tal condena... CC sentía amor por el pelinegro.

XXX

– Gracias –dijo Gary.

– Si necesita algo, vaya a donde el Señor Ashtart, él fue el que construyó este nido de ricos. Es muy amable, a diferencia de su hijo. Que es todo un maleducado.

Solo se despidió Gary. Miu se limitó a hacer un gesto. Leral ni le miró. _"Igualito que el hijo del Ashtart". _

– Según el hombre, estamos muy cerca de una gasolinera. Allí podremos comprar algo de comer y de beber –intentó animar el pelirrojo.

Era muy fácil sentirse bien cuando no era tu amigo el que había muerto a manos de otro amigo tuyo.

XXX

– ¡Exijo saber quienes eran los dos prisioneros que escaparon y que robaron uno de los más poderosos knightmare frames que poseo! –gritaba furioso Suzaku– ¡Esto es importante, diablos!

– Lo siento señor Zero –respondía la mujer con un hilo de voz–, pero ni Su Majestad Imperial Leral, ni su caballero, Lord Cedric, que son los que controlaban todo están. Lo siento.

Colgó.

XXX

Valiant miró la pantalla que había en su coche y conectó la radio.

– Son las tres de la madrugada del día diecinueve de mayo. Más vale que estén bien abrigados porque el frío que está haciendo sobre todo por el Este de Centrobritannia es terrible. Y eso que por Centrobritannia no suele hacer mucho, y además... que estamos entrando en el verano –comentaba el presentador del programa de radio.

– Todo por culpa del cambio climático –añadieron.

– Discrepo. –dijo un tercero.

– ¿Cómo que discrepa, acaso no es cierto? –intervino el segundo– Estamos fatal de contaminación en Britannia. Y a eso se debe este tiempo tan loco.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Eddie, estamos muy mal con la contaminación, las leyes deberían ser más duras. –manifestó un hombre de voz grave.

– Usted lo que está es obsesionado con el medio ambiente. –ahora hablaba una mujer.

– ¿Y qué hace Leral con el efecto invernadero y todo esto? Seguramente nada –dijo el de la voz grave.

– Solo lleva dos días como aquel que dice –profirió el primero.

– Y lo está haciendo bastante bien –añadió el segundo.

– Dicen que se ha comprado un coche nuevo –exclamó la mujer.

– ¿De qué marca? –se interesó el de voz aguda.

– No lo sé. Pero según dicen lo vieron con uno muy caro. –le respondió.

– Ferrini –aclaró el cuarto.

– ¿Ferrini? –preguntaron el primero, el segundo y el de voz aguda a la vez.

– El de los videojuegos como el Piano Hero –informó otra voz que hasta ahora no había intervenido.

El rubio apagó la radio. _Malditos programas confusos que cambian de tema cada dos por tres... _Levantó la vista. Ya estaba delante de la tienda. Aparcó justo enfrente, pues no había ningún coche. Apagó el motor. Extrajo la llave. Abrió la puerta. Salió. Cerró la puerta. Se metió la llave en el bolsillo. Avanzó. Entró.

– ¡Bienvenido, señor Ashtart! –saludó el hombre del mostrador.

Se acercó al mostrador. En él habían las fotos de una chica de no más de diecisiete años y un pelirrojo muy parecido a Guy Fawkes. Se quedó mirando las instantáneas un rato. _Conque terroristas peligrosos ¿eh? ¡¿Recompensa: 3.000.000?! Dios no quiera que os coja, bastardos._

– ¿Podría decirme donde estás las garrafas de agua?

– Tercer pasillo a la derecha.

XXX

El trío entró dentro de la tienda de la gasolinera. Solo vieron a una anciana con una niña pequeña, un hombre de raza negra y una trabajadora reponiendo estantes. Sin mirar siquiera al cajero, se adentraron por los pasillos, buscando algo rico que comer para saciar su estómago. Llevaban dinero de sobra.

El grupo que había entrado en la tienda no le daba buena espina al hombre de la caja registradora. Le recordaban a alguien... alguien que había visto antes... bajó la vista, en un intento de recordar quienes eran.

¡Las fotos! _Son ellos. Tengo que llamar a la policía cuanto antes._

Se acercó al teléfono, que estaba al lado. Tecleó el cinco. A continuación dos veces más el cinco, el ocho, el siete, el ocho, el tres, el dos y el seis.

– Comisaría de policía de New Greenwich Village. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó la voz del agente.

Él se giró.

– Tengo a esos terroristas que están buscando en mi tienda...

Una mano se colocó en su hombro. El miedo le paralizó. Sudor frío caía por su frente y lentamente se giró. _¡Ella! _La examinó de arriba a abajo, llevaba un arma en el bolsillo de su vestido.

– Podría...

Se liberó del brazo lo más rápido que pudo. Se agachó bajo el mostrador y sacó una escopeta. La cargó. El ruido se oyó en todo el establecimiento y todos se le quedaron mirando hacia él, luego a la chica, y luego a la salida.

– Voy a llamar a la policía –amenazó a la joven.

Gary sacó una pistola de la bolsa de deporte que llevaba y se la puso detrás de la cabeza. Cosa que hizo que se quedara aún más petrificado y más alucinado de lo que estaba, aún dominando él la situación.

– Baja el arma... lentamente...

Algo sorprendió a Gary. Las tornas habían cambiado, una vez más. Por si fuera poco, ahora era el que hace siglos hubiera pasado por el hermano de Guy Fawkes quien tenía una pistola en la sien. _¿Pero qué...?_

Valiant sonrió y presionó con más fuerza en la cabeza. Liberó el seguro y acarició el gatillo.

– ¿Pero tú quien eres? –preguntó.

Él sonrió.

– Mi nombre es Valiant Ashtart –contestó–. Y como no sueltes esa arma te volaré los se...

– Baja el arma –ordenó Leral tambaleante–.

– Leral... –murmuró preocupada la rubia.

_Leral. Ese nombre me trae tantos recuerdos... _pensó Valiant.

Miu, al igual que los que estaban en la tienda, estaba muy muy asustada. Su cara no esbozaba ninguna emoción, pues le daba miedo aunque fuera ejecutar una acción incluso como respirar o parpadear, no el morir, sino el sentir el dolor de las balas rasgando su carne de nuevo.

– ¿Qué pasa si todos disparamos? –preguntó Gary.

– ¿Quieres tentar a la suerte? –contestó con otra pregunta Valiant.

_Soy prescindible. La japonesa es inmortal. Y Leral no corre riesgo alguno. Vale la pena tentar a la suerte._

– Sí –afirmó.

Todos dispararon.

XXX

Suzaku entró a donde estaban CC y Lelouch.

– Os he conseguido un sitio mejor en donde alojaros –comunicó–. Es grande, bonito y además está cerca de aquí.

XXX

Un leve chasquido. Un leve chasquido. Un leve chasquido. Se quedaron perplejos. _¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado?_

– Huy –se retiró Gary reconociendo la pistola que empuñaba el rubio. La había sacado de su bolsa–. Ahora me acuerdo de que ninguna arma estaba cargada. Que mal por mi parte.

– La mía sí... –intervino el dueño de la tienda. Todos le miraban.

Gary cogió la pistola por el cañón y le golpeó en la cabeza con la culata, dejándolo tendido sobre la mesa.

– ¿Tienes coche? –preguntó a Ashtart.

– Sí.

– ¿Y casa?

Asintió.

– Pues vamos allá –rió mirándole a él.

XXX

Oscuridad. Oscuridad total. Y un chirrido. Gary abrió el maletero, y seguía apuntándole con la escopeta del hombre de la tienda. El pelirrojo sonreía.

– Llaves. Dame las llaves –ordenó.

– La puerta no está cerrada.

– Oh –sonrió–, perfecto. Tú –miró a Leral–, abre la puerta.

Leral obedeció, aún su amiga estando repitiéndole constantemente que lo que hacían estaba mal. "Nos están persiguiendo ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?", respondía él siempre.

– Es verdad –Leral abrió la puerta de par en par de la lujosa casa–. Está totalmente abierta.

– Pues adentro.

XXX

Nunnally estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, con un CD entre manos, la cara de Valiant era visible. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse pero al ver que era casi imposible sentarse ella sola en la silla de ruedas, se quedó en donde estaba en un principio.

– Adelante –invito a pasar con voz animada.

Allí, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta estaba Leral. El emperador Leral.

– ¿Leral, sabes donde está Sylvain? –preguntó apresuradamente la joven.

– Mh... –murmuró–, tenía unos asuntos pendientes con Cedric, es muy pesado.

– Sé que salió a ver que pasaba con tu amiga. Unos hombres con bata se la llevaban a no sé donde.

El rubio entró, tenía el símbolo del geass en ambos ojos.

– Ah, eran médicos. Tenía mucha fiebre, y por eso parecía que no los conocía ni nada. Estaba enferma. Delirando.

– Quizás pueda ver como está –sugirió sonriente.

– Quizás mañana, ya es muy tarde. Dentro de nada me iré a dormir, espero que tu duermas también. ¿Sí?

– Sí... es que he oído ruidos por ahí abajo y... en cinco minutos me acuesto otra vez ¿Vale?

Sonrió.

– Ni una milésima de segundo más. Y tápate bien, hace frío hoy.

XXX

Allí estaba él. Valiant Ashtart, el cantante de moda atado y amordazado en su propio sofá en su propia casa. Pero ya se reiría él luego, ninguno de los tres podría imaginarse de lo que él podría ser capaz. Los retendría en su casa, llamaría a la policía y su carrera musical despegaría cual cohete.

XXX

Miu subía las escaleras de la casa hacia su cuarto asignado con paso lento y con la mirada por el suelo. Todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche la superaba por mucho. Giró a la derecha en el pasillo, y entró en la habitación número nueve, como marcaba el grabado del pomo. Lo giró y pasó hacia dentro.

Cerró las ventanas y luego las persianas, la corriente era horrible. Y a continuación se echó sobre la cama, con la ropa que llevaba a excepción de sus zapatos. No veía muy bien como era la habitación, pues estaba todo oscuro y no podía encontrar ni el interruptor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se entreabrió.

– ¿Se puede? –pidió permiso el rubio.

Ella se giró boca abajo.

– Pasa –contestó fríamente.

El rubio se sentó a un borde de la cama.

– ¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó pasándole la mano por la espalda.

– Mal...

– ¿Tienes alguna herida, o algo?

– No...

– Mh... entiendo. Será mejor que me vaya. Si necesitas algo, Gary está abajo. Yo estoy en la habitación de al lado.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

– Leral, espera –llamó.

Él se detuvo.

– ¿Crees que lo que estamos haciendo está bien? Me refiero a... hemos secuestrado a alguien, una persona ha resultado herida y...

– Tenemos que escondernos –contestó.

– ¿De quién?

– De todo el mundo. Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible al Palacio Imperial de Pendragón, solo Cornelia sabe lo de que uso dos carnés, uno como emperador y otro como civil. Ella es la única que puede ayudarnos. Si no nos escondeos –bajó la cabeza–. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado a Sylvain. ¿Verdad?

Pronunciar su nombre le dolía en el alma. _Él a muerto por mi culpa._

Ella suspiró.

– Hasta llegar al Palacio Imperial, por muy cerca que esté, haremos daño a mucha gente ¿Verdad?

– Seguramente sí.

– ¿Y crees que está bien? –levantó levemente el tono de voz y se giró boca arriba, mirando al techo.

– Para salvar la vida, todo está bien.

– ¿Y lo que hiciste antes? –inquirió.

– ¿Eh?

– El robo de la batería, las dos bombas, resucitar a Mao, matar a tanta gente, secuestrar a Nunnally, el Crimson, extorsionar, amenazar, engañar, chantajear...

– Todo por el bien de Britannia –levantó también él un poco la voz.

– ¿Para qué necesitaba Britannia todo eso? Hay muchas cosas que no me has contado, y este es el momento más oportuno. Chantajear, secuestrar, matar... explícame para qué a servido todo eso.

Debía explicar a su mejor amiga lo que días antes había tenido que explicar a su hermana. _Menudo mes de mierda, llevo._

– Me debes una explicación –añadió.

_Le debo una explicación. _Se dijo.

– Las intenciones de Nunnally, siempre fueron buenas pero sus métodos para llegar a donde quería, no eran los más indicados, a pesar de ser los políticamente correctos. Britannia necesitaba a otra persona. Alguien como Lelouch o Schneizel. No como ellos en intenciones... sino como ellos en liderazgo. Yo no era más indicado, pero era el mejor que había. Necesitaba dinero para todo aquello, muchísimo dinero. Así que prometí a varios nobles britannians, viejos ricos y muy ricos, que si me ayudaban a ello, les recompensaría como es debido. El plan estaba hecho paso por paso, si te lo explicara todo, estaría aquí toda la noche –se paró–. Teníamos planificado que Lelouch saliera de donde quisiera que estuviera, y así poder yo capturarlo y preguntarle lo que quería saber. Al menos en eso no te mentí –sonrió–. El día de mi coronación hace una semana y poco, conseguí a través de chantajes y demás, que varios de los nobles se olvidaran de todo el asunto, y que no comentaran nada a ningún otro. Sin embargo, alguno de ellos se fue de la lengua y todo el Consejo de Donantes se acabó enterando. Desde allí a esta situación.

– ¿Y Grial y Merlín?

– Grial era el lugar en donde Nunnally estaría escondida. El lugar más seguro del planeta. O eso creía, puesto desde que el momento en el que nos escapamos lo considero como un lugar del que es relativamente fácil huir. Con Merlín no engañé a nadie, realmente estaba destinada a ser una ciudad como cualquier otro –se pausó.

– ¿Para qué mandaste construir luego el Crimson y hiciste explotar ambas bombas? –volvió a inquerir.

– A Nunnally se le ocurrió la idea de obsequiar a Zero con un novedoso knightmare frame creado a partir del Lancelot Albion y varias piezas más, construyendo un frame un poco mejor que el Albion, el NeoLancelot. Fue una colaboración de Rakshata, Nina Einstein, Lloyd Asplund y Cecile Croomy. Por supuesto, Asplund no paraba de presumir de ello, así que le pedí que me construyera uno aún mejor. Estaba compuesto por piezas de frames como el Shinkiro, el Lancelot, el Guren, el Gawain, e incluso el Tristán, el Galahad y el Percival. El frame quedó estupendamente. "Una obra de arte", dijo el propio Lloyd. Este frame se decidió que debía estar equipado por un "Modo de bajo consumo" y un "Modo Burlington" o "Modo de alto consumo". En el primer caso, su energía se reducía considerablemente para ahorrar energía. En el segundo, se utilizaba la de reserva. El error se detectó al darse cuenta de que en el "Modo Burlington" el frame podía incluso llegar a explotar, o en el mejor de los casos, quedarse el piloto atrapado en él. Ya que se decidió que debía manejarse mediante nervios, osease, con agujas implantadas en el piloto, para dar movimientos de mayor precisión. Sobre las dos bombas... sirvieron para tres cosas: probar armamento, acabar con esos carcamales que amenazaban Britannia con otro reinado de terror y probar la confianza de Cedric.

– ¿Confianza de Cedric? –insistió.

– Él ha estado toda la vida haciendo explotar cosas como soldado que es. ¿Por qué crees que se mostró tan gris cuando le mandé hacer explotar el puerto de Yokohama y el distrito ese? Porque allí todos eran amigos de su padre. Realmente el numero de civiles que murieron en la explosión fue inferior a cinco.

XXX

– Se lo tragó –dijo Mao entrando por la puerta.

– Ya veo, ya –respondió Cedric–. Eso sí, deberás hacerme una lista de todo lo que sabes hacer con tu poder. Porque tienes muchas habilidades.

– Leer la mente, entrar en los sueños, controlar la mente y crear ilusiones. Eso es lo que de momento sé hacer. Ya aprenderé más trucos.

Cedric sonrió.

– Eso espero –enmudeció–. Mira. Otra llamada del despacho de Zero, ya van con esta cuarenta y cinco.

– Es un pesado –aplaudió con una falsa sonrisa.

– Sí –sonrió el también.

– Señor –entró alguien por la puerta–. Leral encontrado en la periferia de Pendragón, cerca de New Greenwich Village.

– Estoy muy ocupado, Capitán Winston. Ocúpense usted y el knight of round uno, Bismarck.

– Como usted ordene.

XXX

– Quedaos al tanto de la casa, voy a por el knightmare frame.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? –se mostró incrédula, la japonesa.

– Si vienen a por nosotros, con algo tendremos que defendernos ¿O no?

XXX

Diecinueve de mayo.

Nueve horas y veinticuatro minutos.

Gary no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. El tiempo estaba loco. Estaban entrando en verano y el cielo estaba todo nublado. Las nubes eran gigantescas, grises y gigantescas. Las corrientes de aire frío eran rápidas y la lluvia caía de forma intermitente en grandes cantidades por metro cuadrado, también caía ocasionalmente hielo. Era como si alguien, ahí arriba, en el cielo, se estuviera compadeciendo de ellos.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, vio una cosa que le sorprendía, y mucho. Por el camino cercano a la casa toda una fila de camiones, coches, motos e incluso frames se acercaban a la casa. Todo ello llevaba el escudo de La Iniciativa, un círculo sobre el que se levantaba una cruz con dos líneas verticales en cada brazo.

– ¡Leral, Miu! –gritó mientras se apresuraba a la habitación de cada uno– ¡Tenemos que irnos!

XXX

Dos minutos antes...

Leral reflexionaba. No había dormido en toda la noche y su rostro lucía unas ojeras tremendas, como pudo constatar al mirarse al espejo.

_¿Realmente todo lo que he hecho a sido por mi bien o por el de Britannia? _

– ¡Leral, Miu! –gritó Gary desde la planta de abajo. Su voz cada vez se acercaba más y más a donde él estaba.

XXX

Dos minutos antes...

Miu lloraba. No había dormido en toda la noche, simplemente había llorado, lo más bajo posible para que Leral, que estaba en la habitación de al lado, no oyera nada. Aunque tal cosa sabía que era imposible.

_¿Qué debo hacer? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras acariciaba la cruz plateada que colgaba de su cuello.

– ¡Leral, Miu! –gritó Gary desde la planta de abajo. Su voz cada vez se acercaba más y más a donde él estaba.

XXX

Dos minutos antes....

_Secuestrarme en mi propia casa, no saben la que les va a caer._

XXX

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! –gritó Leral saliendo de su habitación corriendo. Antes que la rubia, quien previamente a salir se había secado las lágrimas.

– ¡Están ahí, la jodida Iniciativa está ahí fuera! ¡AHÍ FUERA!

El rubio volvió a entrar en una exhalación a su cuarto, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y cogió la bolsa con las armas. Miu en cambio bajó a la primera planta, y miró por las ventanas, había todo un ejército ahí fuera. Volvió a subir arriba, corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien no estaba donde debía estar.

XXX

– Zero –se presentó Ohgi en la puerta del enmascarado–. Nos ha llegado un reporte que indica que tienen a los prisioneros que se escaparon ayer de Grial. Al parecer quieren compartir una información con nosotros.

– Pues compártela –le dijo.

– No puedo. Lord Cedric ha accedido a contarle única y exclusivamente todo a usted.

– ¿Por teléfono?

– Al parecer quiere que vaya donde él está, según dice "están acorralados".

El castaño cerró la puerta, sin darse cuenta que tras ella estaba Lelouch, el otro Zero.

– Iré yo.

XXX

– Lord Bismarck ¿Sabe lo que debe hacer, verdad? –preguntó Cedric al knight.

– Simplemente ver un knightmare frame y acabar con él. En el menor tiempo posible. Viendo la escena el menor número de gente posible.

– Exactamente –cortó la comunicación.

El camión paró en donde debía y tanto el round como él salieron. Delante de ellos había al menos doscientos hombres vestidos con el uniforme de asalto de la Iniciativa: botas negras, pantalón negro, chaleco antibalas, camisa negra y chaleco negro. Además de llevar los guantes opcionales, el pasamontañas con casco y el arma de cada uno.

Fue Winston quien habló.

– Primer grupo al ala derecha. Segundo grupo a la izquierda. Tercer grupo al norte. Cuarto grupo al sur. Quinto de telecomunicaciones. Sexto apuntando. Séptimo y octavo estad preparados para entrar cuando los cuatro primeros grupos lo vean bien. Esto es todo, señores. Y mucha suerte y que Dios nos asista, porque realmente aquí hará falta un milagro para que nadie muera.

XXX

Valiant se soltó de las cuerdas y se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba, en donde se topó con Gary.

– ¿Pero qué haces...?

Un fuerte puñetazo impacto contra su rostro. Otro. Un tercero llegó a su estómago. El pelirrojo salió corriendo ahogando un grito de desesperación y al estar lo suficientemente lejos disparó en el hombro, pero él continuó como si nada. Otro disparo, al pecho, que le hizo retroceder. Un tercero, en el estómago, dejándolo todo perdido de sangre.

– ¿Gary, qué esta ocu...?

Otro disparo que Miu, junto a Leral, vio pasar tremendamente cerca de sus ojos impactó en el brazo derecho. Otro. Un quinto en el pecho otra vez. Y un sexto, un sexto en la pierna derecha que le hizo tambalearse. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sacó desenfundó la espada que llevaba en el cinto, y le pasó la hoja por el pecho, pero aún continuaba. Lo tenía enfrente, pero se contuvo a hacerle nada al pelirrojo, pues un disparó le dio de lleno en la columna vertebral.

– ¡Escapa Gary!

Las balas chocaban contra su carne, pero él continuaba como si nada. Como un zombi hacia su presa. Lento pero seguro. Sabiendo que cuanto más tardara en llegar a él, más disfrutaría del momento.

Ya lo tenía enfrente, y no le costó imaginarse lo que el rubio podía estar pensando en esos momentos. Otro disparo impactó en la cara. Pero ya lo tenía enfrente. Le golpeó en la cara y cogió sus dos brazos, dejándolo en cruz. Ahora tocaban los rodillazos.

_Los detendré y me ganaré una buena recompensa._

Ya iba por el cuarto rodillazo cuando la rubia subió de la cocina, a donde había ido a ver si había algún modo de escapar, no podía dar crédito lo que estaba viendo. Y Valiant tampoco. El rubio al que le estaba pegando tenía una cruz perfecta en el antebrazo izquierdo, como alguien que él conocía muy bien. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran distintos.

– ¿Te llamas Le...? –intentó preguntar antes de que un disparo le llegara a la nuca, por parte de Gary. Al fin cayó.

Cuando Leral cayó al suelo, con él le costaba un esfuerzo inimaginable respirar. El oxígeno no le llegaba a los pulmones, por bocanadas de aire muy grandes que pegara. Y el pulso, lo tenía súperacelerado.

– ¿Está muerto? –pregunto Miu.

El rubio le levantó la cabeza cogiéndole del pelo. _Oh... no. _No era lo que tenía en la cara, sino en el cuello.

El símbolo del geass. Él era...

– ¡Un contratista! –exclamó antes de alejarse corriendo de él, yendo hacia la escalera donde estaba su amiga.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros durante unos veinte segundos aproximadamente, cuando algo rompió la pausa.

– Está hablando Horatio Winston, capitán de la Iniciativa, guardia privada de Su Majestad Leral, en una operación conjunta del ejército, los Knight of Round y la policía de New Greenwich. Salgan con las manos en alto, liberen al rehén y nadie saldrá herido.

XXX

– Capitán Winston ¿Y quien le ha informado, dice? –preguntó Cedric por videollamada.

– Un tal Valiant Ashtart. El típico consentido de padres ricos.

– Entiendo. Haz un trabajo limpio, nada de testigos... y llama a los grupos de limpieza cuando acabes ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

**N.A. **Con mucha demora, publico el capítulo dieciocho de veintisiete más o menos que va a tener el fic, por lo que ya falta bastante poco para que se acabe pues ya estoy manos a la obra con el capítulo 20 X' Ahí está, con un poco más de LuluxCC... ahora que me doy cuenta... puse en el sumary LuluxCC al principio y no estoy hablando nada de ellos casi, siempre son los OCC los que salen siempre... hummmmm....

Bueno, saludines y dejen reviews, lol.

PD: Los nombres de la Torre Crussade y de la Fortaleza Aérea de Grial, están así como homenaje a la fantástica historia de DexKepp, de la cual soy un ávido lector. No os creáis que es una copia ni nada por el estilo, simplemene, mi particular homenaje ya que dos knightmare frames de su historia, Knights of Zero, se llaman así ^^ Cuando tengan tiempo pásense por allí xD


	19. MN19: El Intrépido Galahad

_Los objetos son los amigos que ni el tiempo, ni la belleza, ni la fidelidad consiguen alterar. _

Françoise Sagan.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Diecinueve: El Intrépido Galahad.**

XXX

Sueño del día diecinueve de mayo de Miu Nizishawa antes de que Gary la despertara, parte uno.

Todo estaba oscuro. No se oía nada. La temperatura ambiente era intermedia, demasiado intermedia para ser real. No había nada. Ni suelo, ni paredes, ni tejado ni nada. Solo estaba ella, como ser sin cuerpo, ni mente. Solo estaba su alma.

De repente, oyó el sonido de gotas cayéndo, y alguien dijo:

– ¡Disparen!

Era la voz de Marshall Lagerfield ordenando la muerte de su madre y de todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo costero católico en donde vivía. De alguna manera, imágenes surgieron de alguna parte.

Llovía, hacía mucho frío y las corrientes de aire eran muy rápidas. Estaba en Britannia, y podía verse con entre tres y seis años, ya no lo recordaba muy bien. Un hombre con guantes negros la llevaba de la mano entre los grandes charcos y el camino lleno de barro que se abría enfrente a ellos. Era el mismo Lagerfield, conduciéndola a su futuro sin futuro.

– Espera aquí –le dijo secamente señalando un banco bajo una lona.

Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y penetró en la casa. Mientras, ella estaba fuera, hasta que de nuevo la puerta volvió a abrirse. Se levantó, se alisó el fino vestido y entró a la casa que ocuparía la mayor parte de sus pesadillas.

XXX

Sueño del día diecinueve de mayo de Leral ne Britannia antes de que Gary le despertara, parte uno.

Estaba sentado en un vagón de tren, mirando el paisaje de lo que parecía Tokio. Estaba solo, y en un momento inesperado, el vagón empezó a moverse. Se asomó a la ventana que había tras de él y todo estaba anaranjado... las personas pasaban rápido por delante de sus ojos, no llegando él ni a poder verles la cara.

Se levantó, se giró, y se dirigió hacia la otra ventana, la que estaba frente a él. El tren ya hacía varios segundos que había salido de la estación llena de gente. Sin embargo, las calles que se veían por esa ventana, estaban todas vacías. No había nadie. Altos edificios, cegadora publicidad con carteles de neón y vehículos anclados en la carretera. Pero no se veía ni un alma.

XXX

Sueño del día diecinueve de mayo de Gary Loring antes de despertarse, parte uno.

Cuadros. Cuadros y más cuadros. Cuadros blancos, azules, amarillos, verdes... levantó la vista, y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde claro con alguna que otra ralla de blanco. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, un doctor vestido como tal, y con los guantes llenos de sangre se acercó a él.

Se levantó y se acercó, notaba que sus manos temblaban y que le caía un sudor frío por la cara. Se podía ver que estaba mucho más joven.

– Lo siento –el hombre agachó la cabeza–. Tanto su mujer como su hijo han...

XXX

Sueno del día diecinueve de mayo de Miu Nizishawa antes de que Gary la despertara, parte dos.

Entró en la casa, y toda la familia estaba enfrente de ella. Una madre, su hijo, su hija y Lagerfield. Todos la miraban con superioridad, con ira. Como si ellos fueran mejores. Más inteligentes, más guapos, superiores en todos los sentidos. Como si ellos fueran dioses y ella fuera una simple e inmunda alma creada y dominada por ellos, bajo su control. Se sentía como una muñeca en manos de una niña desalmada. La miraban con ojos desafiantes... su mirada eran insultante, de máximo desprecio y asco total.

XXX

Sueno del día diecinueve de mayo de Gary Loring antes de despertarse, parte dos.

El cielo azul se tiñó de rosa. Parecía increíble que el mismo día en el que su esposa y su hijo fallecían, fuera obligado a luchar contra Lelouch vi Britannia. ¿Acaso no tenía el derecho de guardar luto a sus seres queridos?

– Por más que llores no van a volver –le dijo su superior en el momento antes de salir a la batalla.

¿Acaso no tenía derecho a llorarlos tranquilo? Ese fue el momento en el que ya podía ver morir a millones de personas que no lloraría por nadie. A partir de ahí, dejó de tener sentimientos. Cada vez que mataba a una persona, golpeaba a alguien... se sentía como cualquier persona arrancando una simple florecilla de un jardín... mentira, él NO sentía NADA.

XXX

Sueño del día diecinueve de mayo de Leral ne Britannia antes de que Gary le desertara, parte dos.

El tren paró. Las puertas se abrieron y en ello vio su oportunidad para salir de él. Una vez fuera, buscó las escaleras para subir y marcharse de allí. Todo estaba solitario, no había ningún ser humano y más extraño era que el cielo se viera naranja, pero que no hubiera ningún sol alumbrando para causar tal efecto.

Fue caminando por las calles, macabramente iluminadas. Tenía miedo. Se giraba constantemente mientras andaba, pues se sentía observado, vigilado. Como si alguien estuviera siempre encima de él. Sin saberlo, se había metido en ese paso de cebra tan famoso y que siempre salía en todas las películas, ese lugar que estaba en el barrio de Shinjuku. En donde había tantas pantallas y siempre había gente corriendo de un lado para otro, apresuradamente.

Se posicionó en el centro y bajó la vista a sus manos. Estaban manchadas de un líquido color escarlata, un líquido color sangre. Brillante, de un rojo atractivo para la mirada.

– ¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?! –gritó para nadie.

Los cuervos, palomas y demás animales salieron volando desde los tejados en donde se encontraban hacia el cielo, ese cielo anaranjado que tanto miedo le daba. Cerró los ojos y a los diez segundos volvió a abrirlos. Todo estaba igual.

Se sentó en el medio del paso de cebra, y de algún lugar oculto empezó a salir la gente. La gente se dirigía hacia donde estaba él, parecía que la ciudad había vuelto a su actividad. La gente se dirigía a sus puestos de trabajo, casas, restaurantes... donde quiera que fuese. Intentó levantarse, pero se resbaló y volvió a caer. En un ultimo intento antes de que toda esa marea humana le arrollara, fracasó, y solo pudo ponerse en estado fetal, cerrando los ojos, cerrando muy muy fuerte los ojos.

XXX

Sueño del día diecinueve de mayo de Gary Loring antes de despertarse, parte tres.

Silencio.

XXX

Sueño del día diecinueve de mayo de Leral ne Britannia antes de que Gary le desertase, parte tres.

Abrió los ojos. Y no tenía ni un rasguño. No fue hasta que los abrió de par en par cuando que se dio cuenta de que le estaban atravesando, como el fuera un holograma o un espejismo de las películas. Como una ilusión óptica. Un fantasma.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –preguntó al misterioso cielo. Un rayo amarillo cayó sobre él.

– Estás en la mente de Leral –respondió su misma voz desde los cielos.

– ¡No! –negó– Yo soy Leral, Leral Asmodeus...

– ¿Leral Asmodeus Aarón Narbeus ne Britannia – Darnet?

Dio un paso atrás y miró desafiante hacia arriba, intentando camuflar su miedo.

– Yo también soy él. Tú eres él. Él es él. Yo soy tú. Tú eres yo. Y nosotros somos nosotros.

– ¡Yo no soy tres personas! Yo soy una persona, solo una persona. Yo soy Leral.

– ¿Sólo eres una persona? ¿Niegas mi existencia, su existencia y por lo tanto tu existencia? –peguntó.

– ¡No niego mi existencia! Yo existo.

– Yo soy tú. Él es tú. Todos somos tú. Todos sois yo. Todos somos él.

– ¡No juegues conmigo! Yo soy Leral. No hay más explicaciones.

– Lo que yo digo es cierto. Todos somos todos y cada uno es cada uno. Es completamente normal que lo niegues, puesto que hasta que nos fusionemos los tres, y nos convirtamos en uno, solo seremos tes simples Leral.

– No te entiendo. ¡Cállate! –ordenó– No hay más de un Leral, solo hay un Leral, y yo soy ese Leral.

– Si tú eres el único Leral, responde a estas preguntas. ¿De donde vienes? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Donde irás luego?

– ¿Quién soy? –sonrió– Yo soy Leral.

– Eso es solo un nombre.

– En ese caso, yo soy un ser humano.

– Eso es solo una especie animal.

– Yo soy un hombre –probó.

– Eso es sólo un sexo.

– Yo soy el Emperador del Sacro Imperio de Britannia –gritó señalando el rayo de luz, furioso.

– Eso es solo una ocupación –se detuvo. Y añadió:– En el momento en el que consigas responder esas preguntas, tú, él y yo seremos uno.

XXX

Día diecinueve de mayo, nueve horas y cincuenta minutos.

Despacho de Cornelia li Britannia, zona de Nuevo Pendragón, Britannia.

– Su Alteza Cornelia –dijo la secretaria de Cornelia a la misma–, un hombre identificado como Lord Jeremiah Gottwald y su acompañante, Anya Alstreim desean verla enseguida. Dicen ambos que es muy importante.

– ¿Gottwald? ¿Alstreim? –repitió con sorpresa.

– Sí. ¿Les invito a pasar?

– Sí, sí. Por supuesto, adelante.

XXX

Las pupilas de Gary y Leral empequeñecieron. Miu ante todo el desconcierto no parecía entender la importancia de que los Knights of Round estuvieran involucrados en todo el asunto, le preocupaba más que alguien inmortal intentara acabar con ellos.

– Rounds... –murmuró Leral– ¡MIERDA! –empezó a dar golpes al suelo.

El silenció volvió a hacerse unos instantes.

– Vamos a darles cinco minutos para que salgan. De no hacerlo así, nos veremos nosotros obligados a entrar, y les avisamos de que no seremos nada gentiles.

Valiant levantó la cabeza del suelo y miró a su alrededor. Los zapatos de Leral. Y dijo:

– ¿Tú... eres... Leral?

Él retrocedió un paso y tanto el pelirrojo como ella se le quedaron mirando. El emperador miró a Gary, como esperando la aprobación en su mirada, que era algo así como _"Vamos a morir de todas formas. Haz lo que te dé la gana, no hay nada que perder". _Y él la entendió muy bien.

– S-Sí –tartamudeó.

– ¿El emperador?

– Sí –asintió–. Soy yo.

– ¿Leral Asmodeus Aarón Narbeus ne Britannia – Darnet?

El mentado dio un paso atrás.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo? ¡Solo lo conocían mi madre, mi padre y....!

XXX

La pelirrosa y el peliazul entraron. Cornelia se levantó de su asiento.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó con una mezcla de emociones.

– Oímos lo de la desaparición de Nunnally y... –intentó explicarse Gottwald.

– Queríamos ayudar –intervino Anya.

– No se os castigó por lo de Lelouch ya que anteriormente prestasteis un gran servicio a Britannia. ¿Pero qué queréis que diga ahora? Quedaría muy extraño que aquellos que estuvieron con Lelouch, ahora se dediquen a buscar a Nunnally. El plan....

– Lelouch.... también ha desaparecido –dijo Jeremiah.

– ¿Cómo? –elevó el tono de voz dirigiéndose a ellos.

– Desapareció por abril o por mayo.

– ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que el que se haya llevado a Nunnally se lo haya llevado a él también? –preguntó seria.

– Sí –asintió Anya.

XXX

– El avión llegará a Pendragón en una media hora. ¿Sabes, Suzaku?

Asintió.

– Espero que tengas suerte –le respondió por teléfono antes de colgar.

XXX

– ¿Y que sugerís que hagamos? –les preguntó Cornelia.

– Pedimos la reincorporación, solo hasta que Nunnally sea encontrada o se cierre la investigación –dijo Jeremiah.

– Eso es imposible.

– ¿Entonces? –insistió Anya– Toda ayuda es poca.

Cornelia se volvió a sentar haciendo una indicación para que ellos hicieran lo mismo. Y respondió:

– Ya lo sé. Pero en caso de que alguien se diera cuenta de quienes sois, todo el plan se hundiría. La gente descubriría que Lelouch está vivo y volveríamos a estar como estamos antes, sobre todo por parte del Euro Universo, que están haciendo pruebas con frames de octava generación. ¿Os imagináis otra guerra del tamaño de la de Zero? Sería un completo desastre.

– ¿Y por qué no nos reincorpora en los Knight of Round? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono la princesa y el caballero.

– Tanto Bismarck como Gino han demostrado ser de extrema confianza. Podemos...

– Sería muy arriesgado –disuadió Cornelia–. A pesar de que han demostrado su confianza, esto sobre pasa todo lo que hayan visto o oído totalmente. ¿No crees?

– Cierto –agachó la cabeza–. Pero son mis amigos y confío plenamente en ellos. O al menos lo eran.

Li Britannia resopló y pulsó el botón rojo de su teléfono.

– Ponme en contacto con el Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein y con el Knight of Two, Gino Weinberg.

– Lo lamento Su Alteza –se disculpó la secretaria–, pero el Knight of One está según nos han reportado, en una misión bastante peliaguda. Me temo que solo podré llamar a Lord Gino Weinberg.

XXX

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –volvió a repetir Leral. –Nadie, nadie, nadie conoce mi nombre completo salvo mi familia inmediata.

El rubio se levantó con las vistas de los tres clavadas en él y hundió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Sacó una billetera y la abrió. De ella sacó una fotografía que no dudo en ponerle a Leral en la cara

_Esto no puede ser cierto._

XXX

– ¡Señores, se les está agotando el tiempo! –gritaba Winston por megáfono– Todo el Imperio está empapelado con el rostro de cada uno, podéis estar en el sitio que queráis, huir hacia donde sea, pero en ningún lugar estaréis seguros. Os encontraríamos aunque tuviéramos que ir hasta el mismo fin del mundo o bajar al propio infierno. Salid, y nada malo pasará.

Todos los soldados le miraron, excepto Bismarck, que estaba en la parte de atrás del camión comprobando el estado de su frame.

– Señor, con el debido respeto. ¿Lo que dice es cierto? –preguntó uno de los soldados, el más joven.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Después dijo:

– ¿Usted qué cree, Vega?

XXX

– Mira –se acercó a la rubia, que retrocedió rápidamente colocándose a la mitad de las escaleras, sin embargo desde allí, aún podía ver esa vieja fotografía–. Tú –señaló a Leral– yo y mamá.

El hombre de negro se pellizcó al menos diez veces, pues él también había visto varias veces esa fotografía, en varios sitios, y sabía perfectamente su historia. Leral la tenía en la Torre Crussade de Grial, su despacho en el Palacio Imperial de Pendragón, en su habitación de la Villa Imperial Vries, e incluso en su despacho de Ginebra. Su hermano, su madre y él.

– ¿De donde cogiste esa fotografía? –se puso Leral en pie.

– Me la dieron. Porque yo salgo en ella –señaló al niño que estaba de pie y con el que guardaba gran parecido– ¿Ves? Este soy yo.

– No –negó la rubia–. Ese es Leral.

– No –negó él–, él tiene razón. El que está de pie, es mi hermano. Yo soy el que está en brazos.

Valiant asintió y señaló el brazo descubierto de Leral, en donde su marca de nacimiento era bien visible: una cruz.

– Reconocería esa marca de nacimiento en cualquier parte.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabía ni qué decir ni qué hacer ni nada. Sus mentes estaban en blanco, más de doce años sin verse y se encontraban en una situación tan surrealista como aquella.

De pronto, el silencio se vio interrumpido por la puerta de la planta baja que estaba apunto de reventar.

– Apúntame –dijo Valiant.

– ¿Qué? –se mostró incrédulo.

– Si tienes rehenes, no dispararán, creo.

Gary cargó la pistola con la que le había disparado antes.

– Permite que te apunte yo –sonrió.

– No importa quien me apunte, pero hacedlo. Y subid al último piso –informó.

– Tienen knightmare frames y han avisado hasta a los Knight of Round. –dijo Leral.

– ¿Si eres el emperador por qué te persiguen? –le preguntó.

– Ya te lo contaré –le dijo.

– De todas maneras, debemos subir arriba, rápido.

XXX

_¿Realmente fue CC a quien vi o fue solo mi imaginación? ¡Tonterías! ¿CC con los Black Knights? No tiene nada que hacer allí, aunque hace que no la veo el mismo tiempo que el chico ese que se parecía a Lelouch no va a la Academia. Además, ¿quién era ese segundo Zero que piloteaba el knightmare frame de Lelouch? _

_¡Soy estúpida! Evidentemente ellos dos eran Lelouch y CC, y no te lo contaron. Zero tampoco te lo contó. ¿Cómo no llegué a esa conclusión antes? ¿Estarán investigando sobe el secuestro de Nunnally o ellos saben más que los demás? ¡Claro que sí, claro que sí saben más que los demás! Mis preguntas son estúpidas. Evidentemente, ellos saben quien fue, y si no, están muy cerca de saberlo. _

– ¡Señorita Kouzuki! –exclamó el profesor.

– ¿Eh? –volvió de sus pensamientos.

– Le he pedido tres veces que salga a la pizarra a hacer este ejercicio –dijo bastante hastiada.

– Perdón... –se disculpó ante la risa de todos.

XXX

– Vale. Estamos en el desván. ¿Y ahora como salimos de aquí? –preguntó Gary.

– New Greenwich Village fue donde se ocultaron tras la guerra muchos de los partidarios de Lelouch cuando Cornelia recuperó el poder. Las casas, vienen con pasadizos y puertas ocultas para casos de emergencia. ¿Tenéis aparte de las armas algún knightmare frame, no? –interrogó.

– Sí. Está en el jardín de atrás.

– Vamos allá.

XXX

– Siguen sin salir, y no están en ninguno de los pisos de dentro de nuestro campo de visión –le dijo alguien a Winston.

La cara de Winston se volvió mucho más seria de lo que ya estaba antes y miró a Waldstein.

– Vaya preparando el knightmare frame.

XXX

Gabriel colgó el teléfono. Había estado llamando todo el día a Valiant y no había respondido ni una sola vez. _No importa. Ya se lo diré mañana._

XXX

– Debéis iros ya –dijo Valiant.

Las pupilas de Leral empequeñecieron.

– ¿Vamos a separarnos ahora? –exclamó con los ojos húmedos.

– No ha sido el mejor de los reencuentros. No nos ha dado tiempo ni de darnos un abrazo. No hemos hablado de lo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo. No sé ni quienes son tus amigos, no sé nada. Pero sé que tú eres tú, y que sea lo que sea lo que te está pasando, no puedes estar aquí.

– ¡Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro! Como por ejemplo, el como has podido sobrevivir a los disparos.

– Cuando estés bien, y ya nadie te persiga, podremos a hablar de todo. De por qué desaparecí. Pero ahora no puedo. Tienes que huir.

Gary dio un paso adelante.

– Vente con nosotros –sugirió. Los tres se le quedaron mirando.

– Pero...

– Eres inmortal, eres su hermano. No hay nadie en este mundo que pueda protegerlo mejor que tú. Encima, podemos utilizarte de rehén. Serías útil.

– Sí –asintió su hermano.

Ashtart dio un paso atrás. _Me dejé secuestrar para conseguir una recompensa y... hoy ha sido un día muy raro._

– El Shinkiro en el que viajáis no dispone de suficiente espacio en cabina para cuatro personas –dijo, señalando la espalda del frame que reposaba arrodillado.

– Hay... en la cabeza hay también una cabina, mucho más pequeña y sin sistema de eyección. Está pensada para cuando la cabina de la espalda no pueda salir o entrar o... o haya algún problema en definitiva... –explicaba la japonesa–. Para cualquier persona corriente sería un riesgo viajar ahí.

El joven cerró los ojos y murmuró algo inteligible.

– Hecho.

XXX

– El Galahad ya está listo para su lanzamiento, Capitán.

Por un instante le pareció al anciano que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

– Que salga inmediatamente, no hay tiempo que perder.

XXX

Cuando encendieron el knightmare, una ventana apareció.

_Energía: 62%_

_Deposito de sakuradite: 44%_

_Energía de emergencia: 30%_

_Armamento disponible: Cañones Hadron medianos (palmas), Slash Harken._

_Informe de daños general: 12% de daño en cabeza, 55% en piernas, 21% en brazos, 12% alas._

_Tiempo máximo de operabilidad en máximo consumo: 12'2''_

_Tiempo máximo de operabilidad en mínimo consumo: 32'9'' _

_Tiempo máximo de operabilidad en medio consumo: 24'2''_

_Daños en cabina: 0%_

Los tres la cerraron a la vez, y apareció el radar con su posición y la de sus muchos enemigos.

– Un objeto identificado como Galahad llega a una velocidad increíble hacia aquí –dijo Valiant.

– Escudos activados. Iniciando el despegue.

Una pestaña _"Sound only" _se abrió.

– Soy Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One, e informo de que aún hay tiempo para rendirse –advirtió con su característica soberbia.

La ventana se cerró a los pocos segundos de aparecer. En el mismo momento en el que arrollaban la valla del vecino por culpa de una fuerte embestida del frame a cargo del piloto número uno del Imperio.

El impacto aconteció con tanta fuerza que ambos frames se quedó incrustado en la roca. El Galahad bajó su vuelo y se posicionó frente a ellos, siendo alcanzado por los dos cañones Hadron medianos de las palmas.

– ¿Pero cómo saben...? –se preguntaba.

– Usted acabe con ellos. Ya su vida no importa. Destruir al objetivo es su prioridad –le decía Winston.

– Así será.

Mientras el frame negro intentaba salir de la roca, Galahad volvía rápidamente a donde estaba, golpeándole repetidamente con los puños, y haciendo finalmente, que cayera. Y sobre él un montón de rocas.

A los pocos segundos, allí estaba el Galahad golpeándolo con las piernas en el torso. En el torso...

– Energía para armamento por debajo del del cincuenta por ciento –comunicaba Miu–. Defensa muy por debajo del cuarenta por ciento. Un par de golpes más y revienta el torso. Necesitamos activar los escudos.

– Los escudos consumen una energía que necesitamos para armamento. –refutó Gary.

– O defendemos o atacamos, y el frame de Bismarck aún no ha consumido ni un poco de sakuradite en defenderse –informo Valiant.

– Solo un milagro puede salvarnos.

XXX

– Lord Cedric –contactó Winston.

– Dígame –ordenó.

– A, B, y C han sido encontrados a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo de gente adinerada, New Greenwich Village. Estaban en la casa, y tenían un rehén.

– ¿Murió? –preguntó Mao.

– No lo sé. La casa es de un tal David Ashtart, el típico gordo ricachón. Es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de Pizza Hut. Por lo que está forrado ya que...

– Bueno –interrumpió el hombre de azul– ¿Y quien era su rehén, su mujer?

– Su hijo adoptivo. De unos diecinueve años. No se sabe nada de él desde ayer por la noche, cuando lo vieron en una tienda con ellos tres, se armó una buena.

Mao sonrió.

– En caso de que lo lleven en el knightmare frame. ¿Sigo con el plan? –se aseguró.

– Evidentemente. Por supuesto. Las ordenes iniciales siguen siendo las mismas. Y cuando acabes con ellos, trae a Nizishawa.

– _Yes, my lord!_

XXX

– Defensas por debajo del treinta y tres por ciento. Con la energía de emergencia podríamos subir un treinta por ciento más o menos. Pero deberíamos destinarla solo a una parte del frame.

– Tengo una idea –dijo Leral.

– Dila –pidió el pelirrojo.

– Más bien es una idea de Lelouch. Pero aquí funcionará igual.... ¿Os acordáis de la batalla contra los eunucos?

– Yo sí –se afanó a contestar Valiant–. Los fulminó a todos con el Zero Beam, que a su vez, acabó con su escudo. Pero es muy arriesgado. No queda suficiente energía para activarlo, además de que solo hay una oportunidad.

– ¿Tú como es que sabes tanto del Shinkiro? –preguntó a su hermano.

– Ya te lo explicaré. El caso es que para hacer esto, Bismarck debería estar cerca de nosotros, puesto que con la poca energía para armamento que queda, el alcance no es mucho. Además, los escudos normales no sirven, debería aplicarse el _Absolute Defense Territory. _Que nos dejaría con un solo veinte por ciento de energía general.

– Es mejor que nada –apoyó Gary.

– Si no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas... –coincidió Miu.

– Bien, más o menos creo que lo que deberíamos hacer –exponía Valiant– sería lanzar los Slash Harken para dejarlo inmovilizado en las rocas. A continuación, activar el _Absolute Defense __Territory _y disparar. Simplemene eso.

Todos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

– No hay otra forma.

El Galahad volvía a arremeter contra su objetivo, lanzándolo a metros de altura, y a continuación atacándolo y haciéndolo volver a caer, realmente se estaba ensañando.

– Lanzad los Slash Harken. Ahora o nunca.

Los diez Slash Harken brotaron con un único objetivo: Bismarck Waldstein.

– Imbéciles... –dijo mientras activaba los suyos.

Los Slash Harken del Galahad chocaron contra los del Shinkiro, dejándolos a ambos técnicamente inmovilizados. _¿Habrán planeado todo esto para que nos inmolemos los dos? Va siendo hora de sacar a Excalibur._

– ¡Esto no estaba previsto, y encima va a sacar Excalibur! –gritó Gary– ¡Por culpa de tu jodido plan vamos a morir, Valiant, por culpa de alguien al que acabo de conocer!

– ¿Morir? –exclamó Miu– Yo... yo no quiero morir... ni... tampoco quiero que me atrapen...

– Nadie va a morir. Nadie va a ser atrapado.

Excalibur, grande y hermosa, cortó como si fueran unos simples hilos, los Slash Harken del enemigo, haciendo que ahora fueran los suyos los que fueran a por los malvados fugitivos.

– ¡Y ahora que hacemos! –gritaba Leral desesperado– ¿Qué diablos hacemos ahora? Va a atraernos hacia él para clavar Excalibur.

Miu estaba triste y desconcertada... pero ahora lo veía todo desde la perspectiva de Valiant.

– ¿Ahora activamos el _Absolute Defense Territory, _no?

– Efectivamente –confirmó Valiant–. En el momento en el que estemos lo suficientemente cerca, lo activaremos. Pero habrá que enviar un diez por ciento más a los escudos mínimo, para que resista una envestida de Excalibur.

– Hecho.

La hoja metálica de su espada ya había tomado camino hacia el impuro de sus enemigos. _Han sido más difíciles de lo que esperaba, pero por fin._

– ¡_Absolute Defense Territory _activado!

– ¿Pero qué...?

En el momento exacto en el que la punta chocó y incluso, transpasó varios centímetros el escudo, el frame de Bismarck activo la alerta roja. _Dos cantidades muy altas de enrgía han chocado._

– Activad el Zero Beam –ordenó Leral.

Un compartimento en el pecho del frame se abrió y de él salió un cristal que desprendió un delgado rayo color morado, y a partir de ahí, el objeto salió volando, transpasando el pequeño agujero que originó Excalibur en el escudo del _Absolute Defense Territory._

– ¡Enviad un veinte por ciento de esa energía de reserva al cañón Hadron de la palma derecha!

Bismarck no daba crédito.

– ¿Pero cómo han...?

Un grueso rayo morado salió disparado hacia el cristal que estaba suspendido en el aire, que a su vez se convirtió en varios. La mitad para el Galahad y la otra mitad para las demás tropas que allí esperaban.

El rostro del Knight of One era todo un poema, sobre todo cuando uno de los rayos partió la Excalibur por la mitad haciéndola literalmente trizas.

XXX

Tres horas más tarde...

– Lord Cedric, el plan ha fallado. –mencionó Winston..

Este se pasó la mano por la frente desde la otra parte de la línea telefónica.

– ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

– Un cúmulo de circunstancias es lo que ha pasado. Tenían el Shinkiro y sabían como pilotarlo, habían tomado un rehén, las televisiones estaban llegando allí, y Zero también. Es más, fue él quien dio la voz de alarma –explicó.

– Eres un incompetente. ¿Cuantos muertos esta vez?

XXX

Diez minutos más tarde...

– Papá, siento llamarte a estas horas, sé que sueles estar muy ocupado, pero es urgente: Leral ha escapado.

– ¿Cómo?

– No sé como ha sido ni como ese criajo ha podido acabar con el Knight of One. Pero ya llegaremos a él.

– ¡ESO ESPERO! –gritó colgando el teléfono; y sonrió.

XXX

Tenía prohibido salir, y realmente era horrible. Mientras sus padres estaban de viaje en un hotel de cinco estrellas, el tenía que quedarse en casa y todo por sus estúpidas malas notas. _Dios mío, que aburrido estoy. _De repente alguien llamó al timbre, y así hasta cinco veces.

– ¡Ahora voy! –exclamó ya molesto a la tercera.

Coló el ojo por el pequeño agujero en la puerta que hacía de mirilla, y no daba crédito a lo que veía.

– Gabriel, tienes que dejarnos pasar –dijo su amigo nada más notar su presencia al otro lado de la madera–. Es.... urgente.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Espero no haberme demorado mucho en actualizar, lol =D Ya por el capítulo diecinueve, quién lo diría... y eso que lo empecé un día que volví medio bebido a casa a sólo Dios sabe que horas de la noche. Que aún me acuerdo que mis amigos tuvieron que llevarme en brazos a casa porque no podía ni tenerme en pie, en parte por lo mencionado atrás y por lo cansado que estaba xD

Aquí, anuncio que** el fic completo constará de cuatro arcos (Arco Uno: Villanos, Arco Dos: Fugitivos, Arco Tres: Catástrofes, y Acto Cuatro: El Final).** Entre Arco y Arco, se publicará una especie de capítulo especial que introduzca al Acto próximo =O Después de los arcos, también anuncio que **el fic tendrá treinta capítulos.** Ni uno más, ni uno menos. Siendo los dos últimos a modo de despedida, y a mi parecer, el más impactante, el capítulo número 28, titulado, de momento, **_Haz de Fuego. _**

Ya que estoy, anuncio que para este Halloween 2009 publicaré independientemente de este fic, la historia esa pseudo-gore de Carline que ya puse aquí antes del verano xD Y también estoy preparando otro para estas Navidades 2009-2010.

**Capítulo dedicado,** además, **a Sousou Moutoku,** quien siempre ha estado ahí dejando reviews ¬.¬

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS DE LO QUE NOS ALIMENTAMOS LA GENTE COMO YO! **xD


	20. MN20: Asalto y Sacrificio

_La memoria es como el mal amigo; cuanta más falta te hace, te falla._

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veinte: Asalto y Sacrificio.**

XXX

– "Y llegaron a Él muchas gentes, que tenían consigo cojos, ciegos, mudos, mancos, y otros muchos enfermos: y los echaron a los pies de Jesús, y los sanó: de manera que se maravillaban las gentes, viendo hablar a los mudos, los mancos sanos, andar a los cojos, y ver los ciegos: glorificaron al Dios de Israel" –leía la rubia en voz alta la Bíblia, que había tomado prestada de la biblioteca de la casa en donde estaba.

– ¿Por qué estás leyendo ahora eso? –se acercó Leral por detrás con tono arrogante.

– Para que nos ayude –contestó serena, cerrando el libro.

– Un simple libro no nos va a ayudar.

– Dios siempre ayuda –respondió mirándole a los ojos, desafiante.

– ¿Un Dios que dice que para llegar al Cielo hay que abandonar a tu esposa o marido, a tus hijos, a tus padres, a tus amigos y a todo el mundo? –negó con la cabeza– No creo que un Dios así nos ayude. Es más, no creo que un Dios así exista.

– Después de todo lo que está pasando, cualquier cosa puede ayudar.

Leral sonrió. Como Gary. Aún a pesar de todo lo que pasaba sonreía.

– Créeme, no lo hace.

XXX

– …. y así es como pasó. ¿Qué te parece? De repente. A lo loco.

Valiant se había pasado toda la mañana hablando sobre el reencuentro, evidentemente, omitiendo cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el geass, el secuestro y el robo de la gasolinera.

– Oye, Valiant... –intentó reclamar Gabriel la atención de su amigo.– ¿Y si realmente no es tu hermano?

Su expresión de felicidad cambió totalmente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió.

– ¿No has pensado en que todo esto podría ser un plan de alguien para quedarse con tu dinero? –respondió– Vamos, te encuentras a tu hermano perdido en una gasolinera una noche de madrugada, que coincide absolutamente con la descripción que das de él y va con una chica y un tío con pintas extrañas, y lo metes en tu casa. ¿Pero tú estás bien?

– Créeme Gabriel, él es mi hermano.

– Realmente no lo creo. ¿Cómo es la actitud propia de dos hermanos unidos al reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo? –preguntó– ¿Eh? Dime.

– Hombre –se intentó excusar–. Pues abrazos y esas cosas... Pero está justificado.

– ¿Qué justificación tiene que dos hermanos tras diez años separados no se den un simple abrazo? Es casi surrealista. Y sobre lo de venir aquí... como te hayas metido en algún lío.

– Tranquilo. Nadie se enterará de que hemos venido. –tranquilizó.

– Espero que no me metas en ninguno de tus chanchullos. Además su mirada es... no parece estar muy contento después de verte. No lo sé... es... como muy frío... El caso es que no podéis quedaros aquí eternamente, lo siento.

– ¿Y donde sugieres que vayamos? –preguntó.

– Mira, aquí en las afueras, a la otra parte de la ciudad, tengo una casa... bueno... –se detuvo–, está bastante bien y ya no la necesitamos, es más, está para vender –metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una llave, que se la ofreció–. Quédate allí cuanto necesites. Pero no me metas en tus líos ¿Vale? –sonrió. Si queréis podéis iros después de la hora de comer, y así cocino algo. ¿De acuerdo?

– Claro. Muchas gracias, te las devolveré lo antes posible. Ya verás.

– Mentiroso... –murmuró sonriente por lo bajo.

XXX

– Señor Zero, lamento haberle hecho esperar –se disculpaba Cedric ante Zero, que aguardaba en una butaca del despacho de Leral, en el Palacio Imperial de Pendragón–. Pero le aseguro que todas sus preguntas obtendrán respuesta.

XXX

Lloyd, Nina y Cecile se intentaban orientar conforme podían por los largos e intrincados pasillos del hospital Queen Mery, en donde Bismarck estaba ingresado desde hacía un par de horas. Aunque al peligrís, más que darle lástima por Bismarck se la daba el Galahad, que había quedado hecho un amasijo de hierros, igual que por el Shinkiro, pues había sido encontrada una pierna del frame a pocos metros de donde estaba echado el Knight of Round.

– Creo que es aquí... –musitó Nina señalando una puerta verde, cuyo número era el 265.

– Pues vamos –canturreó Asplund avanzando sonriente.

XXX

– Ha dicho usted que puedo preguntarle cualquier cosa ¿Verdad? –se aseguró Lelouch.

– Sí –se reafirmó–. Lo que usted desee.

El ojimorado se acomodó en la silla y sonrió para sus adentros.

– La primera es obligada –se humedeció los labios por dentro de la máscara, saboreando el momento– ¿Por qué han esperado a que todo esto ocurriera para avisarnos? Colaborando juntos hubiésemos hecho un excelente trabajo.

– Su Majestad Imperial Leral quiso que se trataran como algo súperconfidencial. Temía que si algo saliera mal en la investigación, y se desvelaba algo sobre ella, los secuestradores llevaran a cabo una acción poco inteligente y que pusiera en peligro su vida.

– La segunda también es obligada. ¿El nombre de los sospechosos y datos? –inquirió.

– Gary Loring el primero. No tiene familia, aunque es descendiente de una noble con tradición militar. Sabe manejar casi cualquier tipo de arma y sabe más de diez técnicas de lucha distintas. Ha sido profesor en varias academias de adiestramiento militar. Es un excelente deportista, aunque poco inteligente. Tiene tendencias sociopáticas. Siempre acata ordenes, nunca las da –bajó la mirada a los papeles sobre la mesa.

– ¿Sociopáticas? –se echó hacia adelante.

– Sí. Sociopáticas. ¿Sabe que es un sociópata, verdad? –preguntó con cierta chulería.

– Sí. Lo sé. –se inclinó Lelouch hacia adelante.

– No tiene sentimientos, y siempre está con su macabra sonrisa. Realmente le da igual para qué bando matar, simplemente lo hace y ya está. Es como su deporte. Le gusta.

Ambos se miraron durante largo rato. Hasta que vi Britannia volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Y la chica? –cambió ahora de persona. El caballero azul le alargó un dossier con su foto.

– Consta que tiene un coeficiente intelectual de ciento veinte, aunque en realidad es de ciento ochenta. Superdotado profundo. Se le dan bien todos los deportes pero es extremadamente influenciable. Odia las armas.

_Si uno no tiene dotes de líder y el otro es extremadamente influenciable..._

– ¿Quién es el que los dirige? –preguntó al fin.

– Seguramente el chico rubio que va con ellos. Sospechamos que es el único de la organización que sabe donde está. Por eso no podemos acabar con él.

– ¿Organización? –se extrañó.

– Sí. Todos los del ataque al centro de reuniones en Japón y todos los que robaron la batería también en Japón.

– Bueno... y... ¿sabe la identidad de ese rubio?

Negó con la cabeza.

– Nada de nada. Es más, por eso mismo creemos que está muerta... aunque... no estamos seguros al cien por cien –esbozó una falsa cara de preocupación–, nos tememos lo peor.

– ¿Qué hacían en el momento previo a escaparse? ¿Recibieron ayuda de alguien? De alguien de aquí, quiero decir...

– Estaban esperando a ser interrogados. Los habíamos atrapado esa misma tarde. A la segunda pregunta... no. Nadie les ayudó. Realmente son unos criminales muy peligrosos. Las posibilidades de volver a encerrarlos son mínimas, la única solución es acabar con ellos, excepto con el rubio, que es el que sabe donde está Su Majestad, como he dicho.

– ¿Y por qué hay carteles de los dos que trabajan para él y no de él? Es un poco absurdo. Entiéndame.

– Para que no se viera acorralado, ya se lo dije antes. Tiene dos rehenes, entre ellos la ex-emperatriz Nunnally. Y es muy muy imprevisible.

XXX

Kallen golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de madera del despacho de Zero. Pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a golpear... pero nadie contestó. Miró a un lado y a otro, no había nadie en las oficinas de esa planta, por extraño que pareciese.

Llevó su mano derecha al picaporte, y lentamente o fue girando, intentando hacer el menos ruido y queriendo entrar de la forma más sigilosa posible. Al fin la puerta cedió, y se abrió con un leve chasquido.

_Bien... _Volvió a mirar a su izquierda y a su derecha, y al confirmar que estaba sola, entró, cerrándola enseguida asegurándose una ultima vez. Ya dentro del despacho de Zero, no pudo evitar, primero que nada, dirigir la vista hacia un cuadro que había en una de las paredes.

Un gigantesco cuadro que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Era una especie de cielo oscuro con tres grandes redondeles de luz. Bajo, en lo que parecía el planeta Tierra, tres ángeles esgrimían una espada. Se acercó un poco y dirigió la mirada hacia el rincón derecho. _Pone William. _

– Dios, que siniestro –musitó.

– Sí, desde luego –añadió una voz femenina desde atrás.

– ¿Eh? –articuló mirando a las cuatro direcciones– ¿Quién eres y dónde estás?

– Estoy aquí –indicó.

La pelirroja desvió la vista a donde provenía el sonido.

– Así que no me equivocaba.

XXX

– Una pregunta, Lord. ¿Cómo se encuentra Su Majestad Leral?

Hubo un espeso silencio hasta que el pelinegro respondió.

– Mejorando.

– Espero que mejore más aún, de ser posible.

Cedric sonrió.

– Le transmitiré sus deseos de recuperación.

– Eso espero.

XXX

Los dos rubios miraban por la ventana del ultimo piso al oscuro paisaje que se les extendía ante sus ojos, a pesar de entrar en verano. Y mientras, recordaban su oscuro pasado, su oscuro presente y, seguramente, su no menos oscuro futuro.

– Leral... –profirió la chica.

– Dime.

– ¿En qué piensas?

– ¿Perdona? –se sorprendió él.

– No... nada olvídalo. Casi he estado a punto de meter la pata –intentó sonreír, más no pudo.

– No. Adelante. Tú nunca "metes la pata" –exageró lo entrecomillado.

– Te había preguntado en qué pensabas... no estás triste... ni pareces triste tampoco...

Un silencio se produjo. Y levantó la vista.

– Realmente no hace falta demostrar estar triste al estar triste. La gente no tiene por qué enterarse de que lo estás o por qué lo estás. Es algo que se lleva dentro. A nadie le interesa lo más mínimo por qué lloras o dejas de hacerlo.

– Pero dicen que si te lo guardas... luego te duele más –añadió.

– Si algo malo pasa te dolerá de ambas formas. Hay que saber sobreponerse a todo. La principal cualidad que tenemos los humanos es adaptarnos, y no solo al medio, sino a las perdidas. –expuso.

– Pero...

– Ninguna de las dos formas de estar triste es mejor que la otra. Simplemente diferente a la otra. Intento no llorar por nadie.

Silencio.

– ¿Ni por tus amigos? ¿Y si nos pasara algo a mi o a Gary tampoco? –se detuvo de repente.

_Oh... no debí haber dicho eso. _

– Nunca he llorado por la muerte de nadie, e intentaré no hacerlo nunca. Aunque sí me dolerá. Crees que no sufro sólo porque no lloro, y te equivocas.

– No era mi intención –empezó a disculparse, bajando la cara–, pero es verdad... no sirve de nada ocultar los sentimientos.

– Tampoco mostrarlos.

– ¿Sabes? –dijo mirándole a los ojos– Hoy me estoy dando cuenta de que eres una persona muy gris... sin ofender.

Rió.

– No, si ya lo sé. Y tú nunca ofendes.

XXX

Bismarck no pudo creer lo que tenía frente a sí.

– ¿Asplund? ¡Pero qué haces aquí! –gritó al despertar.

– Yo también me alegro de verte, "Bis". ¿Puedo llamarte "Bis", verdad "Bis"? –sonrió. Igual que sus ayudantes, la única diferencia es que ellas lo hacían por no llorar.

– No –negó enérgicamente–. No vuelvas a acortar mi nombre de esa manera. ¿Me oyes?

– Sí, "Bis".

Las pupilas del Knight empequeñecieron, justo antes de guitar.

– ¡ENFERMERA, LLÉVESE A ESTE HOMBRE DE AQUÍ!

– Deja, deja, no grites. Que vengo por órdenes directas del Emperador –intentó silenciar.

– ¿Y por qué no me has dicho eso antes, en vez de hacer tus tonterías de siempre? –gritó.

– Porque había que romper el hielo.

Waldstein se recolocó la almohada.

– ¿Y qué quiere el Emperador? –preguntó molesto.

– Quiere que me digas tal y como te has cargado en tan poco tiempo miles de dólares del Imperio.

– ¿Qué dices?

– El Galahad, el Shinkiro... –musitó Cecile.

– ¡Gracias a ti han pasado a mejor vida, los dos! –rió– ¿Recuerdas, o no?

Se pasó la mano izquierda por la frente.

– Sí... sí. Más o menos recuerdo como fue.

– ¿Podría explicárnoslo todo –inquirió Nina, tímidamente desde atrás–, por favor?

Hubo un largo y espeso silencio, hasta que alguien volvió a abrir la boca.

– Yo... –recordaba Bismarck– me habían llamado del despacho del Emperador para que fuera a ayudar a un grupo de soldados, de élite creo que eran... se llamaban la Guardia, o la Primera... o la Iniciadora... no sé. El caso es que debía ir a ese pueblo y capturar a dos fugitivos, provocando el menor alboroto posible. Como no se entregaron y quisieron escapar con el frame, simplemente me puse a luchar contra ellos. Oí cuatro voces, que es extraño, ya que según recuerdo ahí solo cabían dos personas...

_A menos que hayan descubierto la pequeñísima cabina de la cabeza... _pensaba Lloyd.

– Y... debían saber como funciona porque acabaron con el frame en muy poco tiempo. Solo recuerdo haber perdido contra Marianne vi Britannia y Kururugi Suzaku... usando el geass. Con ellos no me dio tiempo a usarlo ¿sabes? No sé ni como pasó, ¿y como sabían manejarlo?

XXX

– ¿Qué demonios haces tú por aquí? –exclamó Kallen a la peliverde.

– Eh... –intentó responder.

– ¿Y Lelouch? ¿Dónde está Lelouch?

La peliverde guardó silencio.

– ¡Responde! –gritó furiosa, pasándose las manos por el cabello y repitiéndose para ella misma que eso no podía estar pasando.

– Lelouch no es...

– ¡No! –gritó– ¡No mientas! Dime la verdad. ¿Dónde esta Lelouch? ¡Dímelo!

XXX

Zero-Lelouch cruzaba el vestíbulo por el que hacía un año tantas veces había merodeado, antes de llevar a cabo el Zero Réquiem. Miró alrededor y todo seguía exactamente igual. _Algunas cosas, nunca cambian. _Y es que siempre había estado igual, ya sea quien mandara.

De repente, notó que algo le vibraba en el bolsillo. Hurgó en él y sacó el móvil, que lo había puesto sin voz para que nadie molestara en su reunión. El número correspondía a _"Suzaku". _

– Acabo de salir de su despacho –comunicó primero.

– ¿Como ha ido la charla? –se interesó.

– Ha sido bastante interesante. Sabemos por qué lo ocultaban. Quien es el pelirrojo. Quien es la pelirroja. Más o menos a quién siguen... y que con toda certeza son ellos los que tienen a Nunnally.

– ¡Eso es maravilloso! –gritó desde el otro lado de la línea– ¡Entonces no está...!

– No... no sé... yo creo que no. Al menos están intentando que no lo esté. Sin embargo...

– Sin embargo... –repitió Suzaku, como sabiendo que algo malo estaba a punto de llegar.

– No creo que digan toda la verdad. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicarme. ¿Cómo es que ni él ni el que me abrió la puerta la otra noche en la Torre Crussade cayeron bajo los efectos del geass? ¿Como la rubia tampoco? Es muy extraño. Definitivamente ocultan algo.

– ¿Cuando crees que volverás a Tokio? –preguntó.

– Estaré un par de días más. Luego volveré lo antes posible.

– ¿Alguna petición?

– Sí –dijo Lelouch–. Empapela todos los países de la Federación Unida de Naciones, todos, con lo que te voy a enviar por fax. Son los carteles de los sospechosos, en los diferentes idiomas que se hablan en la Federación: inglés, italiano, francés, japonés, chino, español, guineano, ruso... en todos.

XXX

– Papá –saludó Cedric, también por teléfono–, ya me he entrevistado con Zero.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó impaciente por oír los resultados.

– Perfecto. La cara de la japonesa y el pelirrojo va a estar por todo el mundo. Por supuesto sabe que "el cabecilla", osea, nuestro Leral, es intocable y sobre por qué no hemos difundido su foto... se lo han creído. Ha salido bastante bien. Dentro de nada tendremos a los tres y podremos empezar con la invasión. ¿Verdad?

Marshall guardó silencio.

– Sí –contestó al fin, sopesando en la mano izquierda una bolsa llena de una sustancia rojo oscuro.

Ambos colgaron simultáneamente.

– Lord Cedric –le dijo un hombre con aspecto de científico.–, ayer el Conde Asplund nos envió un mensaje informándonos de que su nuevo frame, el Majestic, está completado, con los errores del Crimson de Su Majestad Leral corregidos. Sin "Modo Burlington". Además, han vuelto a localizar a los fugitivos.

– Perfecto. Sobre los fugitivos... no les ataquen todavía, esperen...

– Pero señor. Si esperamos, podrían...

– ¿Escapar? Sí. Pero yo dirijo la operación, así que se dispondrá cuando yo ordene. Al igual que no se informará a Zero hasta que yo lo ordene. ¿Queda claro?

– Cristalino.

XXX

– Lelouch está... –se derrumbó. _Ha sido buena con Lelouch... está mal mentirle._– en Britannia. Solo puedo decirte eso.

Los ojos de la britanojaponesa ardían y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y, agarrándola de los hombros, empezar a sacudirla. Mientras tanto, unos folios estaban saliendo por la ranura del fax, provocando un siseo.

– ¡Sabes más! ¡Dime... cuéntamelo todo! –ordenó.

Ella no respondía, no se movía.

– ¡Te he dicho que me digas donde está! –volvió a mandar.

Ella no respondía, no se movía.

– ¡Si él vive... el mundo volverá a ser un mal lugar en donde vivir!

Gritó ajena a que estaba entrando un tercero en el despacho.

– ¿Kouzuki? –se sorprendió Zero de verla en su despacho– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se pasó el antebrazo por los ojos, quitándose las lágrimas, y luego farfulló:

– Suzaku...

Él cerró la puerta.

XXX

El móvil de Bismarck sonó.

– A ver quien es... –murmuró Lloyd entre risas, acercándose al teléfono.

– Maldito loco. Déjalo donde estaba. No tienes derecho a curiosear mis cosas.

– Blablablablablabla. ¿Qué vas a hacer desde esa cama? –se mofó de él.

– Conde Lloyd... –musitó Cecile por detrás–, no convendría...

– Bah, bah... si son bromas.

El peligrís miró la pantalla del teléfono. _"Cornelia"_. Aceptó y se llevó el altavoz a la oreja.

– ¿Lord Bismarck? –preguntó la pelimorada.

– Se equivoca –negó Lloyd.

– ¿Asplund? ¿Y Bismarck?

– Lo tengo aquí al lado. ¿Quiere que le ponga con él?

– Sería un gran favor. –le dijo antes de empezar a hablar con el Knight.

XXX

– Por favor –casi imploró Kallen, esta vez a Suzaku–, contadme dónde y qué está haciendo Lelouch. No pueden descubrir que está vivo.

Kururugi comprendió que no servía de nada llevar esa máscara, al menos en su presencia. De tal manera, dejó a la vista su rostro triste y somnoliento. Guardó un largo silencio... los tres guardaron un largo silencio, hasta que habló.

– Lo siento Kallen, pero no puedo decirte nada sobre él. Sería poner en riesgo todo el Zero Réquiem, aunque sé que ya sabes todo sobre él.

Cerró los ojos. _Cierto._

– Lelouch no puede exponerse a que alguien le descubra. Quiero decir... si alguien... solo una persona llega a saber de que Lelouch no murió ahí, todo el plan fallaría y todo el mundo... el mundo entero, volvería a ser un completo desastre otra vez. –explicó.

– Sin embargo, no es esa la única razón por la que quieres verle? –comentó pícaramente CC.

_Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle... _

– ¡Pero es la principal! –gritó.

– Es bastante tarde. Será mejor que vayas a descansar. No podemos contarte nada. Lo siento.

XXX

Día 20 de mayo de 2019 a.t.B.

Hora 0:02

En algún lugar de las afueras de New Greenwich Village, en la gran casa cedida por Gabriel.

– Realmente no está nada mal ¿verdad? –sonreía Valiant.– Es muy grande y espaciosa, y tiene comida, bebida... y muchas habitaciones. Aquí uno puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo. ¿No creéis?

– Sí, sí –sonreía Miu.– Es preciosa. Por cierto ¿dónde están Gary y Leral?

– Habrán bajado o algo... creo que voy con ellos –empezó a descender la escalera de la habitación azul en la que estaban, que hacía de despensa.

– Espera –la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.– Me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas –sonrió.

– Oh... e... empieza. –invito.

– ¿Cómo es mi hermano?

XXX

– Bueno –resoplaba Gary–. Al menos tenemos un buen lugar donde escondernos ¿o no, Leral?

– Sí, sí –asintió cabizbajo.

Gary se sentó en el sofá del salón, que estaba cubierto por una manta color rojo oscuro e invitó al rubio a hacer lo mismo, que continuaba con su expresión melancólica.

– Oye. ¿Te ocurre algo, chico?

_¿Aparte de TODO esto? _Estuvo tentado de decir.

– Bastantes cosas... –se detuvo–. Como a todos. No sé... hoy... o mejor dicho –consultó su reloj–, ayer, estuve hablando con Miu. Discutimos sobre los sentimientos.

– Parece un poco coñazo.

– Ajá –le miró–. Me decía por qué no mostraba mis emociones. Le respondí que no lo hacía porque no servía para nada. Ahora te veo a ti, que tampoco demuestras nunca lo que sientes y es imposible saber en qué piensas, y me pregunto, ¿tú por qué las ocultas?

– ¿Las emociones? No las oculto. Simplemente, no están.

– ¿No están, como no están?

– Es fácil –expuso–. Hay diferentes tipos de personas, algunas demuestran continuamente lo que sienten como tu amiga, otras no como tú, a otras les hace falta tiempo para exponerlas, como tu hermano. Otros simplemente no las tenemos.

– Es imposible. ¿Acaso ahora mismo no sientes nada? Tristeza... no sé...

– No –negó.– Desde hace un año no siento nada. Puede que sea extraño, puede que no, seguramente lo sea. Pero es así.

XXX

Sayoko miraba desde la ventana de su habitación. Oscura, fantasmagórica... sin las luces apagadas parecía más bien una casa encantada que el gran caserón para altos oficiales que era.

– Jeremiah ¿Cómo crees que están ahora Lelouch y Nunnally? –se giró hacia él, que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

– Bien. Los encontraremos pronto.

– Papá. Ha llegado un comunicado del espía desde el Cuartel General de los Black Knight.

– ¿Y qué dice?

– "La tapadera de CC ya ha sido descubierta. Además, Lelouch desconfía del acuerdo con Cedric. Firmado, Schneizel el Britannia".

XXX

Día 20 de mayo de 2019 a.t.B.

Hora 1:13

En los alrededores de algún lugar de las afueras de New Greenwich Village, en la gran casa cedida por Gabriel.

– Caballeros. Ahora o nunca. Hoy, a las trece horas será cuando los capturemos, de forma definitiva. –exponía Horatio Winston–. Tienen derecho pleno a acabar con todos ellos, excepto con el rubio. Ni se les ocurra tocar al rubio. –miró su reloj– No sé qué más decir... –suspiró, delante de los veinte hombres que había allí, incluido Lelouch-Zero– simplemente descansen.

El hombre se retiró, y tras él fue Zero.

– Capitán. ¿Por qué vamos a atacar a las trece horas y no ahora mismo? Hay mucho más en nuestro favor si se hace de noche.

Sonrió.

– Fíjese en esto –le cedió unos prismáticos. Lelouch los cogió y descubriendo su ojo con el geass miró. Todo estaba verde y negro y apenas se podía distinguir una sombra, que seguramente era eso lo que Winston quería que viera.

– Ese hombre –dijo quitándoselos– se pasa la noche haciendo guardia.

– Solo es un hombre.

– Tiene razón, solo es un hombre. El mismo hombre que cuando escapó de Grial mató a más de sesenta hombres, él solo.

XXX

Leral no podía dormir... aunque ya no era algo nuevo, puesto que ya llevaba tres días así. Cerraba con fuerza los ojos, ponía la mente en blanco e intentaba conciliar el sueño, mas era una ardua tarea. Apenas conseguía descansar un par de horas, pero toda la presión de lo ocurrido lo hacía estar, inconscientemente, en un estado de alerta continua. Era extraño. Quería dormir, y necesitaba dormir, pero no podía dormir. De repente oyó que alguien le llamaba.

– Leral... –susurró una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Con cierta dificultad encontró el interruptor para encender la lámpara, y al fin pudo ver quien coreaba su nombre. Sentía que los ojos le ardían.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Es ya muy tarde –dijo.

La chica se acercó y bajó la mirada.

– Lo sé... pero... no podía dormir. No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú? –preguntó.

– No –sonrió, y ella también.

– ¿Podría quedarme a dormir aquí, solo por esta noche?

Sabía que debía haberse pensado la respuesta al menos una milésima de segundo, pero no lo hizo.

– Como quieras.

XXX

Otra chica que no podía dormir era Kallen, Kallen Kouzuki. Sentía que lo que le habían contado tanto Suzaku como CC era mentira. Todo era mentira. Y absurdo además... pero debía conformarse con eso, sabía que no iba a sacarles nada más en claro.

– ¿Vieron a Lelouch una vez y ahora está en Britannia? –se dijo a si misma– Son unos mentirosos. Unos mentirosos y unos idiotas. Y Lelouch más.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente...

– La operación a de ser limpia –decía una grabación en video de Cedric, que se emitía en una gran pantalla a los miembros que vigilaban a Valiant y compañía–. Contamos con el factor sorpresa, además de que no tienen el Shinkiro y prácticamente no les debe quedar nada de munición. A mi señal, todos dentro, nada de dialogar. Y ya sabéis, si podéis vivos, y si no hay más remedio, acabad con ellos.

Todos dieron un taconazo, y levantando la mano derecha hasta llevársela por encima de las cejas gritaron al unísono.

– _Yes my Lord!_

En una situación así, era imposible para Lelouch no acordarse de cuando le gritaban eso a él. Por más que quisiera, borrar ese recuerdo era imposible.

– ¡Y ahora –gritó Winston a todos ellos–, vamos a eliminar a la escoria del Imperio! ¡Adelante, por Britannia! _All hail Britannia!_

– _All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! _–gritaron todos partiendo hacia la mansión de forma estratégica.

XXX

El sol ya hacía tiempo que estaba en lo más alto del cielo, más el sueño de ne Britannia era imperturbable, a diferencia de todas las demás noches. Realmente había valido la pena dormir en la punta de la cama, tan incómodo. Sin embargo, su sueño no era eterno, y evidentemente, se despertó a causa de la luz entrante.

– Has dormido mucho, ¿no decías que no podías?

Leral hizo un movimiento para acomodarse sobre la almohada, aunque por poco no cayó. _Esto solo puede ser una visión. _Nizishawa estaba envuelta en una sábana. Echó a reír al percatarse de su mirada.

– No encontré nada más con lo que cubrirme. Me queda un poco grande.

Estaba espantado. Asintió con la cabeza baja, sintiéndose algo estúpido. La muchacha giró sobre sí misma y rió otra vez. Llevaba los pies descalzos. Descubrió sus piernas.

– ¿Qué tal estoy? –le espetó.

– Tápate, anda –murmuró–. Que así vas a coger frí...

No pudo terminar la frase. Un ruido ensordecedor retumbó por toda la casa, al parecer era un cristal rompiéndose, en la primera planta. Lo que no sabían es donde. _¿Tan rápido nos han encontrado? ¿Cómo es eso? _Pensó.

– ¿Gary, que ha pasado ahí abajo? –gritó desde la escalera.

– Nada –dijo–. Ven, baja un momento. No ocurre nada –recalcó.

Cuando hablaba en ese tono, tan despacio, era como si le intentara avisar de algo. Lo que no sabía era el qué. Se armó de valor y se asomó al salón por los barrotes de la barandilla de la escalera, y pudo comprobar que un cristal estaba roto. Bajó y allí estaban el pelirrojo y su hermano, cuando pudo darse cuenta, comprobó que su amiga le seguía.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con ese cristal? –preguntó.

– Tu hermano, que es estúpido y no tiene respeto por las cosas de sus amigos. Se ha cargado la ventana –sentenció.

Aún sin convencerse buscó algo que probara la explicación, y lo encontró en el suelo, una pequeña pelota de béisbol de más o menos el tamaño del agujero.

– Menos mal –dijo para sí y suspiró aliviado.

De repente, se oyó un zumbido.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó la japonesa.

– Seguramente nada –respondió Gary llevándose la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo. Notaba que una especie de líquido espeso y muy caliente le resbalaba. Era sangre.

Miró a un lado y a otro. Enfrente y detrás. Ya había localizado a cinco. Cuando vio que todos le miraban, en voz muy baja dijo:

– Escondeos.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio.

– ¡Escondeos! –gritó a tiempo, antes de que una larga ráfaga de balas se colara dentro de la casa.

Dando un ágil salto se escondió tras el blanco sofá del salón, y miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Estáis todos bien, no? –preguntó.

Todos ellos asintieron. Miu y el rubio estaban con él, escondidos tras el mismo mueble. Valiant tras el sillón del centro.

– ¡Le hemos dado al que dispara! –se oía por fuera– ¡Ya no pueden atacar casi!

– ¡Rápido, adentro! –exclamó otro.

Los cuatro fueron agachados hacia la puerta, para salir de la habitación. Y a continuación, a la parte trasera de la casa donde había otra salida. El pelirrojo se acercó a la mochila con las armas, que reposaba en una butaca en el pasillo de entrada, con algo de ropa y comida por si acaso. Justo en el momento en el que retrocedía para llevársela, alguien abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe, rompiéndola y apuntándole con un arma larga. Gary le disparó con la escopeta del tipo de la tienda, haciéndole retroceder.

– ¡Todos a la salida de atrás! –ordenó.

Valiant iba en cabeza, y abrió la puerta. Gary le lanzó desde la otra punta el saco y este se sirvió. Fuera no parecía haber nadie. Aún así apuntó a todos lados mientras los otros dos salían también en guardia. Los disparos no tardaron en aparecer, tanto por la izquierda como por la derecha del jardín.

– ¡Corred! –gritaba el hermano mayor desde atrás.

Mientras, Loring, al borde de sus fuerzas intentaba evitar el paso, pero le era imposible. Cayó al suelo cuando alguien disparó desde la otra parte de la madera, dándole la bala en el estómago y haciéndolo caer al suelo. La puerta se abrió, y Cedric entró, tras él, Lelouch cubierto con la máscara de Zero. Se levantó tambaleante, y se dirigió a donde había sido lanzada el arma, pero otros dos disparos le llegaron, uno al muslo izquierdo y los otros dos a la rodilla derecha. Cayendo ya sí en el suelo. Cedric se adentró en la casa, Zero no.

Valiant disparaba a todos los que veía con armas, pero eran demasiados.

– ¡Rápido, entrad al coche!

Ambos le hicieron caso, y él hizo lo mismo.

– ¡¿Nos vamos?! –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

– Sí –asintió.

– No podemos irnos –gritó Leral–, no podemos dejarlo tirado después de todo esto. No podemos.

Presionando un botón, Valiant hizo que las puertas cerraran.

– Gary... –murmuró la rubia– merece que le ayudemos.

Sin embargo, Gary lejos de pensar en que le ayudaran alargaba el brazo, hacia el Caballero Negro, quien se acercó.

– Encuentra a Leral, salva a Nunnally –dijo como últimas palabras antes de darle una especie de billetera negra furtivamente.

Y dejó de respirar. En el mismo momento, Lelouch se sintió fuera de lugar y abstractos pensamientos invadieron su mente.

– Leral... Nunnally –murmuró– ¡Pero qué juego es este!

* * *

**NA. **Estos días me estoy hartando a escribir. Los nombres de los próximos capítulos son:

- Movimiento Número Veintiuno: Retorno al Mundo de C.

- Movimiento Número Veintidós: Ese Oscuro Pasajero. Y

- Movimiento Número Veintitrés: El Movimiento de Marianne.

Así que ya podéis haceros una idea de que tratará. Anuncio también de que el Arco/Acto Dos (Fugitivos), terminará ahí, y que el capítulo veinticuatro será una introducción al Arco/Acto Tres (Catástrofes).

**POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**POR FAVOR, DEFEN REVIEWS.**

**POR FAVOR, COMENTEN.**

**COMENTEN. **

**¡COMENTEN!**


	21. MN21: Retorno al Mundo de C

_La fuerza de la familia como la fuerza de un ejército se funda en su mutua lealtad._

Mario Puzo.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veintiuno: Retorno al Mundo de C.**

XXX

La ex-emperatriz estaba arrodillada en la soledad de la habitación que le habían asignado, sabía el esfuerzo que le había supuesto ponerse así, y también el que le costaría levantarse, pero no le importaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su corazón concentrado en las oraciones. Pedía a Dios que nada malo pasara, y que todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora tuviera frutos, y que no se llevara a la gente que en Grial había, como lo había hecho antes con su familia.

XXX

15:23 h.

Cuartel General de los Black Knights, Tokio, Estados Unidos de Japón.

Sótano, laboratorio de Rakshata.

– ¡Señora –exclamó uno de los uniformados de negro, que estaba delante de un ordenador–, hay registros que indican que una de las carpetas con información secreta está siendo movida a Britannia!

– ¿Eh? –se acercó relajadamente allí con su pipa en la mano, los demás también estaban sorprendidos por aquel traspaso de archivos, ya que siempre eran avisados de cualquier maniobra así, y más con información de calibre tan alto–. Es verdad. Intenta ver desde donde lo llevan, y hasta a donde, claro.

El hombre tecleó rápidamente una sucesión de números y letras, hasta que la pantalla cambió. Mostraba un código en rojo que era nada más y nada menos que "001-B", y una flecha azul que apuntaba hasta el código verde "BritGri 000". Todos los técnicos se reunieron alrededor de la pantalla.

– No os preocupéis. No es nada extraño –tranquilizó la india–. Como sabéis los "001" son los ordenadores de los jefes. El "A" es Zero, el "B" Schneizel, el "C" Ohgi... y el que lo está recibiendo tiene el código "BritGri 000". "Brit" es Britannia, "Gri" es la Fortaleza Aérea de Grial y el "000" indica que está siendo traspasado al ordenador que controla a todos los de allí. Si no nos han informado es porque es algo realmente importante. Venga, volvamos al trabajo.

XXX

Lelouch estaba impaciente. Había tecleado el número de móvil de Zero más de siete veces y este aún no contestaba, y el tampoco cesaba, a pesar de que claramente no estaba. Daba vueltas en círculo, intentando descifrar el acertijo que escondía aquella frase del moribundo pelirrojo. "Encuentra a Leral, salva a Nunnally".

De repente, el puzzle se adrezó un poco. Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, y con un ademán de la mano derecha, hizo que el caballero de azul fuera hasta él.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó Cedric.

– De una vez por todas. ¿Cuando podré hablar con Leral?

El caballero se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé. Seguramente dentro de poco.

– ¿Cuanto más o menos? –inquirió.

– Vuelvo a repetirle que no lo sé. Pero nada más se recupere, se lo diré. Confíe en mi. Ahora –se disculpó–, tengo que atender otros asuntos. Luego volveré con usted.

_Definitivamente, está mintiendo. Leral no está enfermo. Ahora, la pregunta, ¿Dónde está, y qué tiene que ver con Nunnally? Quizás intentaba decirme que fue él quien la mandó secuestrar... aunque ¿por qué si el propio muerto era de su guardia personal? _

Se sacó del bolsillo esa extraña billetera que le había cedido el difunto caballero, y la abrió. Era una acreditación de caballero. Medía unos diez centímetros de largo y siete más o menos de ancho, cerrada. La abrió. A la derecha estaba el escudo del Sacro Imperio de Britannia y debajo, en letras doradas que resaltaban sobre el negro: "Second Knight of the emperor of the Sacred Empire of Britannia".

Miró al otro lado, y había una ficha. "Nombre: Gary L. Loring. Fecha de nacimiento: 8-10-197

a.t.b. Títulos: Segundo caballero del emperador, Conde de St. Paul..." La sacudió un poco, y por sorpresa, cayó planeando una foto doblada por la mitad que el Caballero Negro cogió al vuelo. La miró con detenimiento, y se sorprendió echándose hacia atrás. Cedric, Leral, Nizishawa y el muerto estaban alrededor de Nunnally, todos sonreían.

Ahora SÍ que necesitaba llamar a Suzaku. Sin embargo, este estaba muy atareado.

XXX

– No, de verdad no puede ser.

Kallen frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él? –preguntó– Me lo merezco.

– El plan... –empezó a hablar CC, con el casco de Zero en su regazo, antes de que la pelirroja la interrumpiera.

– El plan nada. Estado por aquí ya el plan está en peligro. No pasará nada porque hable un poco conmigo.

– Mira... –se acercó Suzaku– No es tan sencillo como crees.

– Sí lo es. Coger el teléfono, y llamar.

– Está desconectado. –aclaró.

– Conéctalo.

– No puedo, no funciona.

– ¡Todo son excusas!

– Porque no comprendes que es imposible –añadió.

XXX

Llevaba dos horas conduciendo sin parar un instante. ¿A donde? Ni idea, pero tenían que alejarse de New Greenwich, lo suficiente como para que no entrar en el radio en donde más miembros de la Iniciativa había.

– ¿Estáis bien los dos? –preguntó Valiant para romper tan incómodo silencio.

Los dos agacharon la cabeza y titubearon.

– Sí.

El silencio volvió.

– Valiant –profirió Leral– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

– Adelante –contestó sin desviar ni un momento la mirada de la carretera que transitaban.

– Quiero que me des un geass.

Ahora sí la desvió, y los dos le miraron.

– ¿Geass? –preguntó.

– Sí –asintió–, un geass. Para protegernos.

– Tú no sabes lo que es cargar con esa responsabilidad –contestó.

– ¡Sí lo sé! –exclamó– Con uno, todo sería más fácil.

– No –negó Miu–, si llegas a conseguir uno, lo tendrás para toda la vida, te guste o no. Puede ser un geass benigno, o maligno.

– Realmente, no me importa. Lo necesitamos y ya está.

– No lo necesitamos. Lo quieres.

– Te equivocas. Mira a tu alrededor, anda. No tenemos armas ni nada con lo que defendernos ya. Nos estamos metiendo en el desierto, y no sabemos hacia donde nos dirigimos. ¡Vienen por mi culpa, joder, cada vez somos menos gente!

XXX

– Caballeros, presten atención –exclamó Cornelia mirando hacia un ventanal.

Se giró, y vio el nuevo elenco de Knight of Round. Los mejores y más distinguidos caballeros de todo el imperio.

Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One; piloto del Galahad –o lo que quedaba de él–, con capa blanca. Gino Weimberg, Knight of Two; piloto del Tristan, con capa verde. Anya Alstreim, Knight of Trhee; piloto del Mordred, con capa rosa. Jeremiah Gottwald, Knight of Four; piloto del nuevo Siegfried, construido por Lloyd con los planos de Rakshata, con capa roja. Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Knight of Five; piloto de un Gareth, con capa negra. Y su ultimo integrante: la misma Cornelia li Britannia, Princesa del Sacro Imperio de Britannia y Knight of Six; piloto de un Vincent diseñado exclusivamente para ella, con capa morada.

La pelimorada se giró hacia ellos.

– Ya que saben todo esto –dijo–, no espero que actúen por el bien de él, de Lelouch, sino por el bien general de todo el mundo. Del mundo entero. Hay que encontrar a Lelouch, y hay que encontrar a los secuestradores de Nunnally. Tareas de investigación y captura no son muy propias de los Round, pero tienen que hacerse por los mejores. No digo que seamos los más capacitados para hacerlo, pero sí los únicos disponibles. ¿Lo han entendido?

Asintieron.

– Bien –añadió–. Guilford y yo iremos a Japón, al Cuartel General. Los demás dividanse como quieran pero que haya dos en New Greenwich y otros dos en Grial, quiero que le saquéis a los dirigentes de la fortaleza todo lo posible. ¿Entendido?

– _Yes, your highness!_

XXX

El Señor Ashtart, uno de los accionistas más importantes –si no el más importante– de Pizza Hut Britannia. De piel clara, cabello oscuro y marcados rasgos Ashtart era el tutor legal de Valiant tras habérselo encontrado vagabundeando por las calles de Pendragón, lleno de heridas y magulladuras y vestido con harapos. Lo dejó resguardarse en su casa hasta el día siguiente, que llamaría a alguien para que lo recogiera. Sin embargo, el día de partir de aquella casa nunca llegó, pues nada más iban a ponerle la mano encima, los dos hombres cayeron, ahogados. Esa fue la primera vez que oyó hablar del geass.

Ahora, con un traje grisáceo y corbata roja a rayas, se acercaba impresionado a lo que quedaba de su casa, y de la gente que había a su alrededor. La grandiosa mansión victoriana semiderruida estaba precintada por camiones, furgonetas, coches y algunos knightmare frames de la policía y otro grupo que no supo identificar, hasta que vio en uno de los camiones una cruz rosada con dos brazos verticales que se alzaba sobre un círculo, bajo ponía simplemente "la Iniciativa".

La limusina paró. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a bajar ayudado por un bastón, ya que no podía andar bien. El hombre vestido de negro, que conducía, salió y se dirigió al maletero, sacó sus dos maletas y se le acercó.

– ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? –gritó con el bastón en alto dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres.

– ¿Es usted el dueño? –preguntó el muchacho, joven.

– Sí. –asintió.

– Será mejor que hable con él –y le señaló a Winston.

XXX

19: 31

Instituto Camelot, Vieja Pendragón, Britannia.

Laboratorio de Lloyd Asplund.

– Últimamente hemos tenido muchos encargos del Emperador ¿Verdad? –preguntó sonriente, estaba sentado sobre su escritorio.

– Sí –dijo Cecile– Pero... ¿para qué cree que querrá tanta cosa? Merlín, Grial, el Crimson, el Majestic, los frames nuevos que nos han pedido diseñar los Knight of Rounds, que han elegido nuevos...

– ¡Quizás esté planeando invadir el mundo como vi Britannia! –exclamó antes de soltar una carcajada.

– No diga esas cosas –regañó la peliazul–, no son temas con los que jugar, y menos nosotros.

– Tiene razón –apoyó tímidamente Nina.

– Es que es verdad –se reafirmó Lloyd, levantándose de un enérgico salto–. Está el Merlín, que no tiene mucho que ver, fue el prototipo, una especie de ciudad en el aire. Luego el Grial, dedicado exclusivamente para la guerra. Tiene las proporciones de una gran capital, es tan grande más o menos como Zúrich, y ya viven ahí veinticinco mil personas, que se dice pronto. Solo la Torre Crussade esa cuenta con veinte cañones Hadron pesados, para la defensa. Y el Crimson, una obra espectacular a partir del Guren, el Gawain, el Siegrfried y el Lancelot Albion. Lo malo es que la sakuradite líquida hace que no pueda estar luchando mucho tiempo, de no ser así se quemaría.

– Es verdad –añadió Nina–, todas las armaduras que tiene no son para la defensa, sino para contener todo el poder.

– Y mirad –prosiguió el peligrís–, el Majestic ese, la versión mejorada –sonrió–. También están los estudios sobre la sakuradite líquida que ya he dicho... y... mh, con todo esto de la Emperatriz...

– Ex-Emperatriz –corrigió Nina en voz baja.

– Nah –dijo el Conde–, Emperatriz. El Leral solo está tomando el mando durante un tiempo. Cuando vuelva, ella tomará otra vez las riendas de la nación. Solo hay que esperar. El otro día leí un informe que decía que los secuestradores estaban por no se qué pueblo cerca de aquí, o algo.

– Recuerdo que es gracias a Leral que recibe su sueldo cada mes. No debería meter las narices en esos asuntos, ya se están ocupando de ello la policía, la Iniciativa, las fuerzas terrestres e incluso los propios Knights of Round, según he oído. No del Área de Investigación y Desarrollo.

– Bah, bah –le quitó importancia–, me informo. Bueno. ¿Qué hacen en la tele?

XXX

– Tú tu viste tu geass –seguía Leral– ¿Por qué no debo tener uno yo? ¡Es para defensa propia, no para hacer gilipolleces como hacía Lelouch!

– ¡Yo no elegí tenerlo! –exclamó.

– ¿Te engañaron para que firmaras el contrato? En los del geass no hay letra pequeña –contraatacó.

– ¡Ya está bien! –exclamó parando el coche, sobre todo para sorpresa de la rubia, que se sentía como una extraña en aquella batalla dialéctica entre hermanos– Lamento que oigas esto –le decía a la chica, acto seguido volteó la cabeza a su hermano–, pero te lo tengo que contar. Yo no elegí tener mi geass porque ya NACÍ CON ÉL.

– Tonterías –negó–, es imposible. La Iniciativa estuvo haciendo exp...

– ¿Experimentos? ¿Acaso crees que esto era algo repentino, el que se volvieran contra ti con esa escusa de la deuda y tal? ¡Por Dios! Esos desde el primer momento en el que te vieron, o mejor dicho, el padre de ese que dijiste antes, desde el principio iban a volverse en tu contra. Eso de la deuda era una excusa, joder.

– Entonces...

– ¡Claro que sí! Ya lo tenían planeado todo de meses atrás... o años, no sé. Lo tenían demasiado bien estudiado ya todo. Eso que pusieron simplemente eran excusas, simplemente querían quitar a Nunnally y luego eliminarte a ti, después te suplantarían o algo así. No sé. Pero que no te extrañe si en los experimentos hubo resultados y no te dijeron nada. Nosotros éramos parte de esos experimentos. Nacimos por ellos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió mirándole a los ojos y acercando la cabeza.

– VV. ¿Sabes quien era él, verdad? –preguntó. Era obvio que sí sabía quien era.

– Sí. El hermano de pa... Charles.

– Efectivamente. Hace ya muchos años, CC y él crearon el culto, el cual dirigía la primera. Hace no tantos, Lelouch y ella destruyeron todo el complejo con muchos de los experimentos con geass que allí había. Rolo ese era uno de ellos. Nosotros también. Hicieron diferentes tipos de experimentos, sobre si el geass era o no hereditario.

– No entiendo nada... –manifestó la joven.

– Reunieron a una pareja con el geass, los padres del tío de azul, su tarea era engendrar a un hijo para ver si compartía su geass, y de ser así, saber cual tendría, el del padre o el de la madre. El resultado fue positivo, nació con el geass.

– ¿Cedric tiene un geass? –preguntó incrédulo.

– Los resultados dijeron que sí, sin embargo, nunca lo manifestó. Debía estar en estado latente... o lo está, no sé. Su segunda hija, también dio que tenía el geass, pero no se manifestó tampoco. Luego el experimento era con Charles y mamá. Querían saber si alguien inmortal y alguien corriente podrían engendrar a alguien con el geass. El resultado fue positivo, por eso estoy yo aquí. Pero contigo hubo algo extraño, tú naciste sin él. Eres el único de los cuatro que nació sin geass.

– Pero eso es imposible. Suena a ciencia ficción. Es... ¡Muy confuso! ¿Y como sabes todo esto? Parece mentira.

– No me he inventado nada. Todo es cierto –giró el rostro de nuevo al volante– ¿Por qué crees que murió mamá?

– ¿Mamá? –ya empezaba a sentirse mal– ¡Murió de cáncer!

– ¡Estupideces, mentiras y más mentiras! ¿De verdad te creíste la versión oficial o de Charles? ¡Ja!

– ¿Entonces como...?

– Imaginatelo –simplemente dejo eso.

Silencio. Espeso, duro, tosco, largo... incómodo.

– ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo? Dime. –pidió– ¿Y por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué ganaba?

– No ganaba nada. Y no puedo decirte ni quién, ni por qué me lo dijo, pero simplemente lo hizo y ya está. Ahora hay que salir de aquí.

Los dos del asiento de atrás se miraron, y ella suspiró y dirigió su vista al cabizbajo que había a su lado.

– Animate... –susurró.

– No hay nada por lo que deba animarme.

XXX

– Le he llamado cinco veces, y no contesta –exclamaba Cornelia a Guilford– Voy a probar con Schneizel.

Tecleó los números en el teléfono de su mesa, y su hermano levantó el auricular.

– ¿Cornelia? –preguntó.

– Tengo que hablar con Zero.

– Lo siento hermana –se disculpó–, pero está muy ocupado en este momento. Le puedo dejar un recado.

– Dile simplemente que necesitamos hablar con él. Avisale cuando puedas.

– Así lo haré. Adiós.

– Adió...

Colgó el teléfono y volvió la vista a su ordenador, empezó a teclear.

XXX

– Lord Marshall –exclamó un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la Iniciativa, del cuerpo de comunicaciones–, hay nuevas noticias del espía en el Cuartel General de los Black Knights.

– Bien, bien.

XXX

– ¡DIOS! –gritó Lelouch haciendo chocar su teléfono contra la mesa.

Se encontraba en un improvisado campamento establecido cerca de New Greenwich, desde donde se estaba dirigiendo toda la búsqueda. Llevaba toda la tarde llamando y Suzaku no cogía el teléfono. ¿Qué puede haber más importante que esto, ahora mismo?

XXX

– Será mejor que vuelva a conectar el teléfono –dijo Suzaku mirando a CC.

– ¿No estaba roto? –preguntó Kallen.

– Mentí –dijo.

El circulo rojo volvió a encenderse, y una voz férrea dijo:

– Tiene usted veinticinco nuevas llamadas. Ultima llamada hoy, a las diecinueve horas, siete segundos. Pulse uno para escuchar, dos para pasar a otro mensaje, tres para eleminar.

Pulsó el uno.

– Ha pulsado usted uno, escuchar.

Un pitido indicó que la grabación iba a empezar en breve.

– Suzaku –decía la voz de Lelouch–, ¿por qué no coges el teléfono? Necesito que me llames cuando puedas, es urgente. Repito, llámame cuando puedas.

Todos abrieron los ojos como naranjas.

– ¿Lelouch? –musitó Kallen.

Suzaku se quitó el guante y se pasó la mano por la frente. CC seguía acurrucada.

– Quiero hablar con él, ya. –dijo la britanojaponesa.

De improviso, alguien giró el picaporte de la puerta tras las espaldas de Suzaku.

– Señor –dijo Schneizel mientras CC le cedía al japonés el casco de Zero–, mi hermana Cornelia ha llamado hace un par de horas, quería hablar con usted. Me he abstenido de avisarle antes porque estaba reunido, pero ahora que ha vuelto a conectar el teléfono...

– Sí, sí –se giró hacia él–, bien hecho Schneizel, bien hecho. Pero primero tengo que hablar con alguien ¿De acuerdo?

– Como usted diga, Maestro.

– Bien.

Y se marchó. Zero se acercó de nuevo al teléfono, y pulsó la tecla de rellamada. No tardaron en contestarle.

– ¿Suzaku? –preguntó Lelouch. Kallen estaba atenta, CC también.

– Sí. Me habías llamado antes ¿no? Estaba muy ocupado siento no haberte...

– Oye. Tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte. Aquí en donde estoy, todos esconde algo. Están todos metidos el secuestro de Nunnally, de una forma u otra. Y además, tengo una foto impresionante. Creo que ya sé quien es ese que va a acompañando a los llamados "secuestradores".

Del ordenador de Zero salió un sonido extraño, una especie de melodía.

– ¿Qué ocu...?

– Te he enviado la foto por correo electrónico. Cada persona que sale tiene su nombre y cargos indicados abajo. Atento al del centro.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, y se acercó a su escritorio. Kallen ya estaba ahí.

– ¿Es él? –preguntó al japonés.

Asintió.

– Después quiero hablar con él –comunicó.

– Solo después –dijo pasando su dedo índice, cubierto por un guante negro, por el teclado del ordenador. Cuando vio la imagen se quedó estupefacto.

Se volvió a acercar a la mesa y preguntó:

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Lo tenía Gary Loring, el pelirrojo –indicó–, en una especie de billetera cuando murió. Por este orden son: Cedric Lagerfield, Sylvain no recuerdo qué, y el propio Gary Loring. Al otro lado: Leral y Miu Nizishawa. En el centro, Nunnally.

– No puede ser Leral. Ese tiene el pelo rubio. Leral lo tenía negro. Son personas diferentes.

– ¡No! No son personas diferentes.

– En su coronación... y lo vió el mundo entero, Leral llevaba el pelo negro.

Lelouch sonrió desde la otra parte de la línea telefónica.

– Fijate bien en la ropa que lleva –pidió.

Los ojos del dirigente actual de la Orden se volvieron como dos platos.

– ¿Lleva la misma ropa que el día de la coronación? ¡¿Cómo es eso?!

– Debió tomarse el cinco de mayo. Si está vestido así, y todos sonríen, es que Nunnally sabía todo, todo y todo.

– Lo planearon, entonces. –sugirió.

– No lo sé. No podemos fiarnos de nadie. El Cedric ese dirige toda la investigación y como ya ves está metido en un asunto complicado hasta el fondo. Sylvain y Gary están muertos. Los otros dos están desaparecidos y Nunnally... al menos sé que Leral la tenía vida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, para al cabo de un poco, Suzaku agregar:

– ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? No hay posibilidades de pedir ayuda a nadie, ¿no? ¿Qué sugieres? ¿No tienes más por donde seguir?

Recordó las ultimas palabras del moribundo parecido a Guy Fawkes y las repasó mentalmente. _"Encuentra a Leral. Salva a Nunnally". Realmente no tengo ningún sitio por el que tirar. A no ser que... _

– Convendría que me quedara un poco más de tiempo por aquí. Un par de días solo. Pasado ese tiempo quiero que envíes alguien a recogerme, de confianza ¿vale?

– De acuerdo. –asintió. Kallen estaba impaciente, y CC sonreía maliciosamente.

– Bueno, me voy. Tengo más que investigar por aquí, ya sabes.

Los ojos de Kallen seguían antentamente como el Caballero Negro bajaba la mano con la intención de colocar el auricular en donde debía estar. Finalizando así la llamada. A Suzaku realmente le daba pena, porque se lo debían.... no tuvo más remedio que tomar una decisión que le acarrearía en el futuro muchos problemas. Se llevó otra vez el aparato al oído.

– ¿Sigues ahí? –preguntó rápidamente.

– Sí –se pausó–, pero no por mucho tiempo. Me voy ya.

– Espera –le cedió el teléfono a la mestiza, que sonrió. CC se recostó en el sofá de cuero negro, y abrazó a Cheese-kun, que lo tenía de nuevo a su lado.

Hubo un largo silencio...

– ¿Lelouch? –preguntó al fin la chica.

– ¿Sí? ¿CC? ¿Eres tú? –intentó adivinar quien le hablaba.

– No... –negó en voz baja, y dio la espalda a los otros dos de la sala

– Ka...

– Lelouch –repitió.

– Lo siento, voy a colgar. –se disculpó por adelantado, pero algo le hizo no poder ejecutar la acción que había anunciado.

– ¡Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte! –exclamó.

Devolvió el cacharro a su posición de antes.

– Adelante –dio luz verde resignándose.

XXX

Día 25 de mayo del 2019 a.t.b.

En algún lugar desconocido de Centrobritannia.

11:23 h.

Todo era desierto, desierto, desierto y desierto. Montañas altas, todo lleno de arena, y era casi imposible encontrar una gasolinera o lo que fuera en donde comprar lo mínimo para sobrevivir. Por suerte, Valiant conocía la zona, no mucho, pero algo sí, y había tomado las rutas con más paradas.

– ¿Vais bien, por ahí atrás? –preguntó.

– Bien para todo lo que se puede estar. –respondió solo él.

– ¿Y tú? –ahora se refería a ella.

No respondió. Estaba demasiado ensimismada contemplando, por la ventana de atrás, como dos vehículos negros con el emblema de la Iniciativa les seguían. Uno era un coche de aspecto sedán, y el otro una furgoneta como la que contenía al Glasgow y que Kallen y su hermano robaron hacía tanto tiempo.

– Leral... –susurró–, creo que nos...

– ¿Nos persiguen? –preguntó– Desde ayer.

– Tranquilos, solo son dos.

– Pero pueden llamar a más –dijo.

– No –llevó la mano a la radio, y movió cambiando de emisora. No se oía ninguna. También se dio cuenta de que quedaba muy poco combustible–, las tormentas de arena y todo eso, hacen que haya interferencias y que la comunicación sea prácticamente imposible.

El coche empezó en ese momento a bajar de velocidad, justo en el momento en el que acababa de pronunciar esas palabras.

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Nos estamos parando? –preguntó Leral echándose hacia adelante.

– No queda combustible. –respondió.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó. La japonesa seguía mirando hacia atrás.

– Tampoco pasa nada. Tenemos armas.

– Pero munición, no –recordó él.

– ¿Y qué hacemos? –habló por fin ella.

– A mi no me pueden hacer daño –recordó Valiant–, puedo ir allí y acabar con ellos muy rápido.

– No –negó Leral cuando el coche ya se había parado completamente. Hombres del interior de los vehículos de atrás empezaron a descender–, si le disparan a él, puede que esté inconsciente un buen rato. Tiempo de sobra para que acaben con nosotros ¿o no lo habías pensado?

– ¡No! –gritó.

Cada vez estaban más cerca.

– Dame el geass –pidió por última vez.

– No es seguro que se manifieste en ti el necesario para sacarnos de esta, y encima, te marcaría para toda la vida. Soy tu hermano –le miró–, no pienso darte un geass.

– ¡Lo necesitamos!

– Sí... pero...

– ¡No hay otra solución! –insistió.

– Tiene que haberla –se inmiscuyó la rubia.

Los dos hombres ya estaban casi al lado del coche. Ellos aún estaban dentro.

– ¡Venga, joder, venga! –gritó.

– ¡No sabes lo que pides!

– Tengo diecisiete años cumplidos el día diecisiete de mayo. ¡He sido emperador y por mi culpa estamos así! Dejame ayudar, ¡Dejame ayudar!

Dio un fuerte suspiro.

– ¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres? –le tendió la mano.

– Sí. –dijo.

– ¡No! –gritó ella.

Él también tendió el bazo, y las yemas de los dedos índices de sus manos derechas se tocaron. Todo se volvió borroso para ambos, y se vieron en un lugar que no era el coche. En un fondo azul con corrientes color cían de no sabía qué. El corazón le latía a cien por hora, y la respiración era acelerada. Hasta que salió de allí, al sonido de las palabras de Valiant:

– ¿Realmente lo quieres? –dijo él. Leral no sabía donde estaba.

– Sí –aseguró.

– ¿Aún a riesgo de que necesites matar a alguien para recobrar la mortalidad?

– Sí.

Al fin lo vio, al fin lo tenía frente a él.

– Esto es un contrato –dijo–. Yo te daré el geass, pero tú a cambio, deberás acabar cuando sea el momento con la vida de otras personas que ya no quieran tenerla. Si estás de acuerdo con el contrato, ya nunca más vivirás como una persona normal. No vivirás ni siquiera como una persona. Una fuente diferente, un tipo de vida diferente, una vida diferente...

Vio extraños fotogramas. En uno de ellos había dos esferas colocadas en posición vertical, ligeramente separadas, emanando un rayo de luz que chocaba. En otra, el símbolo del geass esculpido en la otra. Y en la última, un grupo de personas marcadas con el mismo y extraño caracter.

– El poder real te aislará –advirtió. El fondo seguía cambiando de color: rojo, amarillo, azul...– Por ultimavez ¿Lo aceptas? –gritó.

Se lo pensó de nuevo, menos de un segundo.

– ¡SÍ! –gritó– ¡Acepto el contrato! Yo, ¡acepto el geass!

– Bien... –murmuró.

Abrieron los ojos los dos a la misma vez. Y mientras Valiant se pasaba la mano por la frente, Leral se miraba las manos, como si quisiera encontrar algo diferente en él. Los miembros de la Iniciativa ya estaban al lado, y con la culata de la pistola, golpearon el cristal.

– Bajen del vehículo –ordenó uno.

– ¿Eh?

– Ya ha oído a mi compañero –protestó el segundo. Los dos eran del coche, los del camión aún no habían salido.

– S-Sí –tartamudeó.

Valiant abrió la puerta despacio, muy despacio, y la cerró también con lentitud.

– Ellos –señaló a los del asiento de atrás el hombre de la pistola–. Ellos también deben bajar.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó– Oh... sí...

Golpeó con los nudillos el cristal, y ellos descendieron lentamente también. Al igual que el primero. Mientras un guardia les apuntaba, el otro se llevó las manos a la radio.

– Tenemos a tres sospechosos. ¿Qué hacemos?

– Tráigalos de inmediato.

Leral no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando se dio cuenta que esa voz pertenecía a Cedric. _¿Ha venido desde Pendragón hasta el centro de Britannia para coordinar en persona la investigación? ¡Dios!_

– _Yes, my Lord. _

Los dos les apuntaron y les indicaron el coche. No tuvieron otro remedio que dirigirse hacia allí. Ne Britannia no notaba nada raro en él. ¿Realmente tenía el geass? Todo estaba como antes. No se sentía distinto, ni diferente... ni nada de las cosas que había dicho Valiant. Cerró los ojos, solo eso. Y se desplomó en el polvoriento suelo del desierto.

– ¿Eh? –gritó uno de los dos hombres con pistola, bajándola de la nuca de Valiant– ¿Qué le ha pasado a este?

– Está K.O. –corroboró otro, pero aún seguía apuntando– Pero no bajes la guardia, a ver si es una estrategia para escapar o algo. ¿Eh?

– Sí, sí –dijo volviendo la pistola a su situación original.

La rubia estaba preocupada. ¿Qué le había hecho desplomarse? En el momento en el que su cuerpo tocaba suelo, se abalanzó para ver qué ocurría. Pero la apartaron de allí, apuntándola entre ojo y ojo con el arma.

XXX

Todo estaba color beige. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Donde Valiant me dio el geass? ¿En el sitio que soñé el otro día? ¿Son cosas diferentes? ¡¿Qué es esto?!_

Miró hacia abajo, y vio losas. Losas color beige, anaranjadas, color marrón... y columnas, como las que había visto al visitar Grecia. Pero ya estaban muy estropeadas, estaba muy echado a perder aquel lugar.

– ¿Eres tú? –le dijo una voz grave, muy familiar– Has tardado más de lo que pensaba.

_No puede ser él. ¿Charles? Si era su voz, eso quería decir que estaba en el... ¿En el Mundo de C? _

– ¿Charles? –preguntó– ¿Eres Charles tú? –insistió.

– No soy tu amigo –advirtió–. Deberías hablarme con más respeto.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –esas eran las palabras que más repetía últimamente.

– La respuesta, ya la sabes.

Se acercó, y se lo encontró de espaldas. Realmente era Charles. Imponente, fuerte, alto, ancho... ¡Vivo!

– Estabas...

– ¿Muerto? –rió girándose hacia él.

– Sí... ¡Lelouch acabó contigo, y de no hacerlo él, lo haría yo!

Él empezó a reír, maquiavelicamente. Le rebotaba en el cerebro esa risa... era... demoníaca.

– Cría cuervos, y te sacaran los ojos –repitió el viejo lema.

– ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Volvió a reír.

– Yo no te he traído a ninguna parte. Has venido tú solito. Tu solito has venido hacia aquí. Tu geass... tienes el geass más importante de todos. ¿O no te das cuenta?

– ¿Geass más importante de todos?

– ¡Diablos! ¡Sí! –gritó– ¡Puedes entrar y salir a gusto del Mundo de C! No es el que más te vaya a servir en una batalla o algo así, pero el más útil de todos los que hay es con diferencia. Más aún que el de tu amiga.

Se sintió como si una espada le estuviera atravesando el corazón.

– ¿Amiga? ¿La conoces? –interrogó– ¿Cómo la conoces y cómo sabes quien es?

– Mira –le dijo.

Se alejó unos pasos de él, llegando al que parecía el centro de la estancia, alzó los brazos y ya nada era lo que era en un principio. Tenía ahora aspecto como de biblioteca. Con cuadros con imagenes flotando... todas eran una escenas de su vida. Podía distinguir la famosa foto con su hermano, el entierro de su madre, Catherine; el día que conoció a Miu, el día que conoció a Sylvain, un día con Clovis en el jardín, una tarde jugando con Euphie, él nadando... y más recientes, como él siendo coronado o la muerte de Gary.

– Estás en la Cuarta Dimensión, de ahí lo de El Mundo de C. Desde aquí podemos ver los que habitamos el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Lo curioso es que de esto ultimo, solo podemos saber qué ocurrirá si nombres. Es decir. Si va a haber una guerra, no sabemos quien la provocará, quien intervendrá... pero sabemos las causas por las que aconteció.

Necesitaba un segundo para procesar toda esa información que le llegaba de golpe.

– Espera –pidió–. Has dicho nosotros. ¿Hay alguien más contigo pues?

– Sí. –dijo una voz femenina tras él, acto seguido sintió una mano en su hombro. No dudó en girarse nada más sentirla.

La examinó de arriba a abajo, y dijo:

– ¿Marianne vi Britannia?

– En efecto.

– ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué estoy aquí?

Ambos sonrieron, y ahora fue ella quien habló:

– Como te ha comentado tu padre. Aquí podemos ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Pero de este último no tenemos detalles. Hasta ahí entiendes ¿verdad? El caso es que dentro de pocas semanas... meses... o... dentro de poco tiempo, tres cosas van a provocar que una cuarta ocurra, y así el mundo acabará.

– ¿Soy yo el que hará que todo eso ocurra? ¿Lelouch quizás? ¿Cedric?

– Como te he dicho, no lo sabemos –contestó–. Sin embargo. Necesitamos algo de Lelouch. Necesitamos que nos traigas a Lelouch para que ordene a la Espada de Akasha que inicie el Ragnarok. Así, nada ocurrirá.

– El Ragnarok consistía en unificar toda la humanidad, perdiendo así cada uno su identidad ¿No sería eso incluso peor que el que muriera todo el mundo?

Charles y Marianne se miraron.

– Las cosas pueden hacerse de tres maneras: Por las buenas, por las malas y por las de Marianne. En el ultimo caso es por las malas, pero mucho más rápido.

– No sé a qué te refieres. Pero no pienso contribuir a esto.

– Bien... –musitó Charles.

Marianne le miró fijamente a los ojos, y usó su geass.

XXX

Valiant nada más ver que Leral se desmayaba, y lo atentos que estaban los guardias a ello, propinó una patada al brazo de uno, el que tenía más cerca, haciendo que le cayera la pistola, cogiéndola él. El otro le apuntaba, sin embargo estaba demasiado nervioso. Solo tuvo que disparar. Una vez acabó con él, se levantó, cogió la pistola del muerto y se la guardó. Más tarde, ajustició al primero. Y se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano, que estaba siendo atendido ya por ella.

Nada más acercarse, se reanimó, y la japonesa lo estrechó entre sus brazos, no haciendo más que agravar su problema para recobrar el aliento.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada– ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– Me he...

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica sacudió todo su cuerpo, y notó como algo le ocurría a ambos de sus ojos. Notó como si una presencia aliena se metiera en su cuerpo, como si estuviera intentando controlarle. Su expresión cambio. Y se levantó, no sin ciertas dificultades.

– ¿Me dejas una de esas pistolas que tienes ahí...? –preguntó a Valiant, señalando una.

– Toma –se la cedió.

La sopesó, y se giró. Miró todo lo que le rodeaba. Desierto y un camión bastante cerca que no podía moverse. Desde allí divisaba una rueda pinchada. Sopesó el arma, y miró el cargador, cinco balas. Apuntó a Valiant, y disparó, en el centro de la cabeza. Cayó fulminado al instante, y a los pocos segundos la arena ya le estaba tapando el rostro. Apuntó a la rubia... pero decidió no disparar. Ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada.

Guardó el arma en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y se dirigió al camión. Tardó cinco minutos en llegar. Había dos hombres fuera de él, que se asustaron al verlo. Acabó con ellos de un disparo a quince metros, con la poca visibilidad que había.

Desde dentro del camión, no podían creerse lo que veían. Una vez estaba allí, disparó al que tenía más cerca, y su cadáver cayó recostado en el del copiloto, que lo empujó al mínimo contacto al otro lado.

– ¿Qué lleva el camión? –preguntó.

– No me haga nada... por favor, no me haga nada....

– ¡El camión! –gritó– ¡¿Qué lleva el camión?! –insistió alterado.

– Un Vi-Vi-Vincent. ¡Lleva un knightmare frame, pero por favor no me haga nada! ¡Cójalo si quiere, pero no me mate!

Le apuntó y resbaló el dedo por el gatillo. No iba a dispararlo así.

– Pide misericordia –ordenó con una sonrisa, para la sorpresa del hombre.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Pide! –gritó.

– ¡Por favor! –estaba llorando– ¡Misericordia!

Sonrió.

– Sonó sincero, pero... –disparó y cogió las llaves que llevaba colgando del cinturón. Se dirigió hacia atrás y levantó la puerta metálica. Allí dentro había un Vincent reluciente, nuevo y preparado para el combate. Presionó un botón, y salió hacia atrás como si un muelle lo hubiera empujado. Estaba arrodillado.

Lo acarició. _Por fin el Ragnarok tendrá lugar._


	22. MN22: Ese Oscuro Pasajero

_Para Adán, el paraíso era donde estaba Eva._

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veintidós: Ese Oscuro Pasajero. **

XXX

Día 27 de mayo del 2019 a.t.b.

Fortaleza Aérea de Grial.

10:08

El Siegfried en donde viajaban Jeremiah y Bismarck aterrizó en el centro de la plaza de Grial, nombrada Plaza Rosencraft.

– Espero que el loco ese me arregle pronto el frame –musitaba Bismarck molesto al salir del anaranjado robot de Jeremiah.

– Bah, seguro que sí –quitó importancia Jeremiah, y se dirigió hacia donde habían cuatro hombres unifromados de negro– ¿Ustedes son los miembros de la guardia privada del Emperador Leral, cierto?

Uno dio un paso al frente. Estaba armado hasta los dientes, como todos, pero a diferencia de los demás, este llevaba boina, indicando rango superior.

– Así es. Lord Cedric, nuestro jefe, está en New Greenwich Village, en donde dicen haber visto a los secuestradores de la Emperatriz Nunnally. Su Majestad Imperial Leral está enfermo, así que tampoco podrá atenderles. Les atenderá, el conde Marshall Lagerfield, el padre del primero.

– Oh, de acuerdo –dijo el Knight of One.

– Por favor, sigan por aquí. –indicó.

XXX

Anya y Gino habían acabado en el momento justo en el que Cedric se acercó a ellos de bajar de los frames. Les intrigaba, sobre todo a Anya, el que les dijeran antes de partir de que había un "Segundo Zero autorizado y acreditado como tal por parte del Cuartel General de los Black Knights". Anya no podía hacer otra cosa que preguntarse si ese "Segundo Zero autorizado" era Lelouch. No menos les intrigaba saber quién había robado un Vincent en medio del desierto y había matado a los cuatro ocupantes del camión en donde estaba almacenado.

– Perdone.... –se dirigió Gino a Cedric– ¿Es usted quien dirige la investigación?

Hundió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una hoja de papel enrollada, la tendió y señalo con el dedo índice una linea.

– Al menos eso dice aquí. ¿Los Knights Two y Trhee, no?

Asintieron a la vez.

– Eh... –profirió Gino–, nos han dicho antes de venir aquí, que había un Segundo Zero pululando, y que estaba autorizado o algo así por los Black Knights... ¿Podríamos hablar con él?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. Alstreim ya lo suponía.

– No. Se marchó hará un par de horas, de madrugada, en una especie de nave pequeña de los Black Knights. Habían dos frames de los mismos custodiándolo. Lo siento.

– Bueno –suspiró Anya–, no importa. ¿Y el dueño de la casa, está por aquí?

– Sí –aseguró– por ahí.

Alargó el brazo y señaló un punto indefinido a lo lejos. Ellos asintieron como agradeciendo el gesto y partieron. A mitad camino, un fuerte zumbido les hizo parar.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso? –gritó Gino alzando la cabeza al cielo.

– Parece un Vincent. ¿El robado quizás?

– No sé –se encogió de hombros–. ¿Vamos y lo dejamos como un panal?

– No –negó–. Hemos venido aquí para otra cosa. Si volvemos ahora a donde están los frames perderemos mucho tiempo, además de que ya con lo lejos que está, es muy difícil cogerlo.

– Vale –guiñó un ojo el rubio prosiguiendo su marcha–. Si tu no has visto nada, yo tampoco.

– No me refería a eso –resopló–, quería decir que nos limitáramos a dar el aviso y punto. No ha pasar de ello completamente.

– Bueno. Pues dalo tú entonces.

XXX

– Aviso del Knight of Trhee desde New Greenwich Village, Centrobritannia. Se ha avistado el Vincent robado cerca de aquí. Se dirigía hacia el este, repito, hacia el este. –comunicaba Anya.

Jeremiah silenció el transmisor.

– Apaga eso –recomendó Bismarck–, Lagerfield padre es un hombre muy anciano, por lo que no se le entiende muy bien cuando habla. Los ruidos de la radio esa no harán precisamente que se oiga mejor, ¿entiendes?

– Captado –presionó el off.

Estaban en el hall de la Torre Crussade. El equipo de limpieza había hecho un excelente trabajo quitando la sangre de todos los que murieron días atrás ahí, incluido Sylvain, el que por mucho tiempo fuese el mejor amigo de Leral.

Enfrente de ellos, arriba, tenían un pasillo con diferentes puertas, particularmente les llamaba la atención la del centro. Para que no hubiese accidentes, había una barandilla con pinta de ser muy muy cara para que la gente no cayese. Había dos escaleras que brotaban del centro del pasillo. A su izquierda tenían un largo túnel bien iluminado con un montón de pinturas, y dos estatuas griegas custodiándolo. Por la otra dirección, se podía acceder al salón, en donde tantas veces había estado Leral viendo la televisión y donde en ese mismo sitio se había reunido tiempo atrás con Cornelia, también muchas veces.

Arriba había un montón de lamparas que concedían una buenísima iluminación. El techo estaba pintado, con un tema que, si no recordaban mal, pertenecía a Miguel Ángel. Oyeron un chasquido. Y bajaron la mirada. De la puerta del centro, donde se habían cobijado tiempo atrás Gary, Leral y Miu salió Marshall Lagerfield, en silla de ruedas, rodeado por al menos, media docena de sirvientes.

– Siento haberles hecho esperar –se disculpó.

Uno de los sirvientes pulsó un interruptor, como tiempo atrás lo hizo Leral para facilitar la bajada de su hermana por las escaleras, y así, apareció una rampa. Jeremiah y Bismarck se sorprendieron.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –preguntó.

– Nos gustaría saber más datos sobre los tres terroristas que escaparon de aquí hará dos o tres semanas.

– Oh, hace poco también vinieron aquí los Black Knights preguntando por ello –sonrió, ya estaba cerca de ambos.

– ¿Los Black Knights? –se miraron el uno al otro.

– ¿Qué tienen que ver en esto? –preguntó el Knight of One.

– Nada malo, nada malo –tranquilizó Marshall–, seguramente ellos lleven también su propia investigación, como lo lleva la Iniciativa, el cuerpo de élite de seguridad de Su Majestad Imperial Leral.

– Nos han hablado de ellos. Esperamos colaborar –dijo Jeremiah.

– Ojalá –suspiró el viejo–. Bueno, pasen al salón y tomen asiento. ¿Quieren tomar algo? ¿Un café, un refresco? También tengo algo de alcohol, si gustan.

Ambos movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– No, pero le agradecemos la oferta –agradeció Jeremiah.

– Bueno. Pues eso. Pasen.

XXX

Zero se dirigía a su despacho, como cada mañana a esas horas. Cuando de repente, se topó con Rakshata, con su pipa, como siempre.

– Buenos días –saludó ella.

– Igualmente –dijo él.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, el uno del otro, la rubia habló:

– Por favor. Cuando paséis archivos de esos _top secret _–ironizó–, avisad abajo. El otro día se creían que había un hacker o algo así. Tuve que explicarles todo de las redes tal y cual... ¿sabes?

Zero se detuvo. Ella siguió andando.

– ¿Archivos _top secret_, dices? ¿Cuando fue eso?

– Pues hará dos o tres días. No me acuerdo muy bien.

– Los archivos así se pasan a quien tengan que pasarse el primer día de cada mes. No antes, y no después. Nosotros no pasamos nada.

– Sí, sí –dijo en tono pícaro–. "001-B" a "BritGri 000". Como verás, la "001" es la red de los altos mandos. Acuérdate, tú eres "001-A", Ohgi es "001-C", Toudou es "001-E", Nagisa es "001-G", yo soy "001-K"... y así. Pero yo solo me acuerdo de esos.

– ¿Entonces no sabes quien es "001-B"?

– Podría mirarlo –dio una calada–, pero así... creo que es Schneizel, no sé, creo que es él.

– Gracias –dijo secamente y pulsó el botón del ascensor.

XXX

No había tenido mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la nueva casa que les había proporcionado Suzaku, pero era realmente encantadora. Nada que ver con el cuchitril ese en donde vivía antes con Lelouch. Era grande, espaciosa, con flores, y con un estilo que dejaba claro que estaba hecha en japón. Le encantaba. Aunque le gustaría más, si Lelouch estuviera con ella para disfrutarla juntos. Por suerte, a mediodía ya habría vuelto de New Greenwich ese. Puesto que el vuelo de New Greenwich a Tokio duraba unas cuatro horas, y con el transporte que había facilitado Kururugi, llegarían ahí mucho antes.

Se echó encima del futón. Se estiró, y suspiró alegre. Ya quedaba menos para que volviera.

XXX

– ¿Cuanto tiempo falta para llegar a Japón? –preguntó Zero, es decir Lelouch a los pilotos de los dos frames que custodiaban su módulo de transporte.

Toudou abrió la ventana, y contestó.

– Una hora y media como mucho.

– Aunque puede que nos retrasemos algo –aclaró Nagisa al abrirse otra ventana–. Soplan vientos bastante fuertes y quizás nos retrase un poco. Esperemos que no.

– Entiendo –dijo Lelouch volviendo a pilotar.

Muy cerca de allí de donde estaban los tres Black Knights, otros caballeros rondaban por el cielo, Guilford y Cornelia. Un rápido haz de luz pasó entre el Gareth y el Vincent customizado que pilotaban.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la pelimorada.

Guilford presionó un par de teclas, y aumentó la imagen del objeto que les tomaba la delantera. Era un Vincent morado. En ese momento recordó lo del frame robado cerca de Pendragón, en New Greenwich.

Contactaron con el piloto mediante el sistema de comunicaciones sonoras. Así que una _"Sound Only" _se le abrió a un Leral controlado por Marianne.

– ¿Cual es su número de identificación, soldado? –preguntó Cornelia.

No respondió nadie.

– Vale –dijo Guilford–. Deténgase de inmediato. ¿Me ha oído? –preguntó justo en el momento en el que estaban sobre un pequeño archipiélago de islotes.

Leral sonrió.

– De acuerdo. Usaremos la fuerza –advirtió Cornelia aumentando la velocidad, al igual que el otro Knight of Round.

Ambos frames se colocaron a su lado enseguida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya los tenía a los lados, no quedaba más remedio que luchar para llegar al objetivo: Lelouch vi Britannia-Lamperouge, su hijo.

El Vincent sacó la espada MVS de una de sus alas, y en un intento de ataque, rozó en el pecho al frame de Cornelia, quien también se preparó para luchar, no sin primero echarse hacia atrás. Mientras, Guilford preparaba las ametralladoras Hadron del Gareth.

El frame de Marianne probó una estocada al otro Vincent, pero le fue esquivada, y con un giro, se posicionó otra vez delante de Cornelia. Guilford aún intentaba cuadrar el disparo de la metralleta Hadron, para que su compañera, o algo más, no resultara herida. Fue ahora Cornelia quien sacó la espada MVS.

Ambos frames, iguales en su especie, Vincents, estaban frente a frente. Como dos caballeros que al empezar un duelo se miran desafiantes intentando provocar miedo en su enemigo para que se rinda antes de empezar la lucha... pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Los dos se abalanzaron el uno por el otro. Primero Cornelia, con un golpe de espada vertical de arriba a bajo, intentó partir por la mitad el frame enemigo, pero este se defendió con la espada en posición horizontal. Volvieron a atacar pero ahora se cambiaron las tornas y los hierros volvieron a chocar, provocando un mar de chispas.

Y volvieron otra vez frente a frente. Conforme pasaban los segundos, Guilford se iba poniendo más y más nervioso. Tenía los Hadron preparados, pero el objetivo no lo estaba; se movía, y por eso mismo tenía miedo de si este podía alcanzar a Cornelia, que estaba moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Al fin, los dos Vincents tras ardua batalla, volvieron a parar quietos, enfrente del otro. Y volvieron a cruzarse dándose una estocada. La boca de Leral esbozó una macabra sonrisa. Y en el momento en el que estaba el Vincent de Cornelia de espaldas, se giró hacia él, sacando rápidamente el rifle de asalto de una de las alas y disparando en las mismas del knightmare frame oponente, haciendolo desviarse. La cabina del piloto en donde estaba li Britannia tembló y todos los sistemas empezaron a parpadear y pitar.

Guilford no se lo creía.

– ¡Dispara ahora! –exclamaba la pelimorada a su caballero.

No se lo pensó más. Cuando vio la oportunidad disparó el cañón Hadron de una de sus palmas. A un objetivo que ya no estaba donde se dirigía el haz rosado.

– ¿Dónde ha...? –musitó.

Una vez acabó de salir todo el rayo, este fue visible delante de él, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza del frame con el rifle de asalto. Retrocedió. _¿Cómo puede moverse tan rápido el frame ese? ¡Es un Vincent! Los Gareth superan y por mucho la velocidad de los Vincent. Es casi imposible hacer que vaya tan rápido. _

Ahora apareció detrás de él, cogiéndolo del cuello y echándose hacia atrás, intentando partir el cuello del humanoide metálico. Cornelia, desde abajo, veía la escena y lanzó los dos Slash Harken hacia las piernas, inmovilizándolo y lo echó hacia ella, aprovechando con el sable que también tenía para acortarle una pierna al frame. Intentó lo mismo con la otra, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba apuntándole con el rifle de asaltó, que no dudó en usar y reventarle, literalmente, la cabeza al robot.

El resto era solo entre Guilford y ella, ya que realmente era Marianne quien manejaba el cuerpo del rubio. Horrorizado, Gilbert utilizó todas las armas de las que disponía, ya que la persona con la que se estaba enfrentando, no era precisamente fácil. A los pocos instantes de presionar el pelinegro el botón rojo de su control, docenas de misiles buscaron a la ex-emperatriz por los cielos, ya que ella los rehuía con toda la velocidad que el frame le permitía, hasta posicionarse detrás del mismísimo Gilbert G.P. Guilford con un rápido y hábil movimiento, sirviéndose de los Slash Harken.

Los dos frames cayeron hacia a abajo, pues a pesar de que los misiles de Guilford habían sido esquivados por ella, utilizándolo a él mismo como escudo, otros misiles, procedentes estos de la espalda del Gareth, si le habían llegado al pecho.

XXX

La reunión con Marshall Lagerfield había concluido, y Jeremiah recogía las carpetas que había sobre la mesa, que el anciano les había proporcionado. No había estado muy atento a la charla, pero sí lo había estado a uno de los sirvientes del viejo. Uno con el pelo largo y gris, y unas gafas realmente extrañas.

Hacía mucho tiempo, durante la Segunda Black Rebelion, Lelouch le había estado hablando de Mao, alguien que tenía el geass de leer la mente y a veces, hasta controlar al individuo. Se lo había descrito con todo lujo de detalles: complexión, altura, color de pelo... Y él encajaba totalmente en el perfil.

_No puede ser. _Se decía una y otra vez. _Lelouch me contó que acabaron con él hace infinidad de tiempo, es casi imposible, mejor dicho, imposible, que haya resucitado y mucho menos que estuviera con la persona a la que iban a investigar. _Se palpó con la mano derecha su geass-canceller y suspiró. _Esperemos que no ocurra nada. _La parte blanca de su ojo con el cincelador del geass se partió en dos porciones, y lo utilizó de espaldas a los demás, que acababan de despedirse.

– ¿Vamos ya, Gottwald? –apremió Bismarck.

– Sí, sí, ya voy –concluyó la operación, y mostró las carpetas–. Estaba viendo una cosa, que creía que estaba mal. Pero no es nada –mintió.

– Eso espero –murmuró sonriente el Conde desde atrás.

Ambos se despidieron como es debido, y pasaron por el umbral de la puerta. Fuera, media docena de hombres uniformados de negro y con armas largas, les acompañaron hasta el Siegfried, y partieron de nuevo al Palacio Imperial de Pendragón, en donde deberían reunirse con la princesa y Knight of Six, Cornelia li Britannia.

XXX

Lelouch miró el reloj del transporte, era digital. Eran las once y veinte más o menos, ya solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para llegar a Tokio, y reunirse con Suzaku y CC. Estaba feliz. Alegre no, feliz. Sabía que Nunnally recibió un buen trato, y estaba viva, al menos hasta el día cinco de mayo. Sabía que Leral y el secuestrador eran la misma persona. Pero nuevos interrogantes se abrían, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué estaba huyendo? ¿Como había aceptado Nunnally ese plan? ¿Por qué lo perseguían? Era todo realmente confuso. Pero por muy confuso que fuese, debía llegar a las respuestas y contestar a las preguntas. Solo así, juntando todas las piezas del puzzle, llegaría a la conclusión final. _Hay que empezar desde el principio. _Se dijo.

CC recibe la visita de un rubio y un moreno, que responden a "Cedric" y a "Majesty". Un día como cualquier otro, se roba una batería de Japón. Días más tarde explotan dos bombas en dos de los barrios más corruptos de Japón, en donde mueren muchos nobles pro-Charlistas. Al poco, Nunnally es secuestrada por un hombre pelirrojo y varios frames britannianos cuando está en una reunión con Suzaku, Cornelia y demás. Se empiezan a buscar a los dos primeros sospechosos: Miu Nizishawa y Gary L. L. y se apunta por primera vez a Leral, que dice no conocerlos. Se sabe que la primera posee un geass. Luego se desvela que Cedric es su caballero. Al no haber rastro de Nunnally, Leral es coronado Emperador. El día diez o doce, hay una fuga de la Torre Crussade, se supone que son los tres, a partir de ese día no vuelve a haber tratos con el emperador, solo con el caballero. Y de repente, el día diecinueve, encuentra una fotografía en la que salen todos, más un tal Sylvain, que no se ve desde hace días.

_¡Es muy difícil! Es como si el plan de uno, se viera comido por el plan de otro. Como si unos desarrollaran su propio plan a costa del plan de otros... es... es un sinsentido total. _

XXX

El interior del nuevo Siegfried era espacioso. Jeremiah y Bismarck se encontraban en la amplia sala, llena de botones y palancas, que constituía el panel de mando. Los asientos estaban uno al lado del otro, a modo piloto y copiloto, que en cierta manera eran, puesto que el Knight of One sólo estaba allí hasta que Lloyd acabara la reparación, total, de su querido frame con el que tanto había vivido, el Galahad.

Prendió los interruptores pertinentes y el frame se encendió. Giró su silla, que miraba hacia el cristal, hacia la derecha, en donde habían una pantalla de ordenador y un teclado. Presionó algunas tecleas y se encendió. Deseoso de saber si los otros dos grupos de knightmare frames habían llegado a su destino, buscó sus coordenadas, que enseguida a parecieron.

"Galahad – Knight of One – Sir Bismarck Waldstein – Lost Connection"

_Evidentemente. _Se dijo a sí mismo Bismarck mientras despegaba el frame anaranjado. _Eso es que el Conde loco ese aún no me lo ha arreglado._

Con el ratón del ordenador bajó hacia abajo, y salieron las coordenadas de los demás, incluida la suya.

"Tristan – Knight of Two – Sir Gino Weimberg – Britannia, Centerbritannia, New Greenwich V.

Mordred – Knight of Trhee – Lady Anya Alstreim – Britannia, Centerbritannia, New Greenwich V.

Siegrfired – Knight of Four – Sir Jeremiah Gottwald – Britannia, Air of Nort Britannia – FA Grial.

Gareth – Knight of Five – Sir Gilbert G.P. Guilford – Lost Connection"

– Mira –indicó el peliazul a Bismarck–. El Gareth está sin conexión.

– Debe ser un error –dijo–. La red de los Knight of Round nunca falla... a menos de que el frame esté roto, como el mío, y no funcione.

Jeremiah bajó la mirada.

"Cornelia's Vincent – Knight of Six – S.A.I. Cornelia – Lost Connection"

– ¿Los dos? –exclamó el moreno– ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?

– Ni idea. Pero... estropeados... no sé. Han salido en perfecto estado, ha debido ocurrir algo por el camino. ¿Un ataque quizás?

– No puede ser –negó–. Britannia tiene miles de radares aéreos, si algún frame enemigo, osease, de fuera de Britannia. Si un OVNI, u objeto volador no identificado, se hubiera infiltrado, hubiera sido detectado muy rápido.

– ¿Y si es de Britannia? –insistió Gottwald.

– Entonces, no hubiera sido detectado. Pero es imposible. Es imposible.

XXX

Valiant se despertó dando un brinco. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como siempre que se suponía que moría. Estaba recostado en la parte trasera de su coche. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y notó algo húmedo, luego la miró. Era sangre. Otra vez se palpó el fluído e intentó reincorporarse. Se asomó a la parte de del volante, y la joven rubia sollozaba. Hizo un ademán para ponerle la mano en la espalda e intentar tranquilizarla, pero se contuvo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto a ella, que no había advertido como despertaba– ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella se giró, sin parar de llorar, y le miró con unos ojos azules que se le clavaron como espadas.

– Te ha disparado. Y se ha ido. –dijo solamente.

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –se asomó a la ventanilla más cercana.– y... ¿Dónde está él?

_Él. _

– Él –repitió ella–. Él te ha disparado. Él se ha ido.

– ¿'Él' es Leral? –indagó.

Asintió.

– Él.

– ¿Y porqué ha hecho algo así? ¿Y los hombres esos?

– Se levantó. Los mató. Te disparó. Se fue.

Debía arrancarle cada palabra, cada frase. Realmente, hubiese ocurrido lo que hubiese ocurrido, estaba hundida, consternada. Quería saber más. Mucho más. Evidentemente, quien había hecho todo eso, sin razón aparente, era su hermano... y no lo había recuperado un par de días antes para que se fuera de esa manera y más sin dar explicación. Por otra parte, sabía que no sacaría mucho en claro. Así que simplemente se quedó acostado, descansando, porque lo iba a necesitar.

XXX

Cornelia despertó en la arena, dándole el sol de lleno en la cara. Estaba enfrente del mar. Tardó varios segundos en recordar lo que había pasado. Vieron un Vincent. Lucharon contra un Vincent. Y fueron derrotados por un SOLO Vincent. Dos Knight of Round con frames espectaculares, habían sido derrotados por un simple Vincent de construcción en masa. Si al menos fuera uno como el que pilotaba ella, modificado y adaptado a la octava generación... pero no. Era un Vincent corriente, de sexta generación tirando a séptima.

Se puso en pie, y vio a Guilford a lo lejos, admirando el mar. A la derecha estaba su frame, con la cabeza metida de lleno en el agua a causa del disparo que le había propinado el enemigo desde tan cerca. Al otro lado estaba el Gareth, con el dorso totalmente reventado y separado de las piernas.

– Me sacaste del frame... –dijo la pelimorada.

– Sí –aseguró notando su presencia tras él–. Están completamente inutilizados. Están rotos.

Guardó silencio.

– ¿Y el otro frame? –se interesó– ¿También cayó, no?

Él se giró y asintió, añadiendo:

– No lo he encontrado por ninguna parte del islote, que como ves –alargó los brazos abarcando todo el trozo de tierra– es muy pequeño. Casi seguro ha caído al mar.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

– Una hora más o menos. Deben ser las doce o por ahí. Más o menos. De todas maneras, no tardarán mucho en recogernos. Envié un aviso y seguramente, antes de la tarde ya estén por aquí. Supongo... –dudó por un momento.

Ella sonrió.

– ¿Qué vamos a comer? –preguntó.

– Hay mucha fruta por aquí. Nos las apañaremos.

XXX

El módulo de transporte, juntamente con los dos frames que le acompañaban, aterrizaban lentamente en el tejado del Cuartel General de los Caballeros Negros, en donde tiempo atrás ese misterioso helicóptero Britanniano se había llevado a la sospechosa que tantas respuestas podría haberles dado. Esperándole estaban media docena de Black Knights, Suzaku vestido de Zero, como él; Kallen y CC con peluca.

Nada más la nave negra con el emblema, que tenía forma de bala, tocó suelo, descendió. Salió de dentro, y se acercó a ellos, llevaba una bolsa negra. Con un ademán indicó que ya podían marchar hacia el despacho de Suzaku. Schneizel ya les estaba esperando allí.

Cerraron la puerta con los tres cerrojos y llave. Los dos Zero se quitaron el casco, la inmortal la peluca. Kallen se acercó a él, tenía ganas de darle un abrazo, pero por otra parte de golpearlo. Se sentía alegre de que viviera, pero también parecía decepcionada. Era extraño. Los cuatro tomaron asiento. Cuando estuvieron bien acomodados, Kallen vio su oportunidad perfecta para formular la pregunta obligada, la que debía hacerle a toda costa:

– Lelouch –dijo ocultando toda emoción que pudiera aflorar en ella –, ¿cuánta gente sabe que estás vivo?

Se lo pensó un instante.

– Demasiada –contestó únicamente.

"_Demasiada" _Repitió ella mentalmente.

– ¿Podrías especificar? –pidió.

– Suzaku, CC, tú, Jeremiah, Sayoko, Schneizel... y seis personas más, varias de ellas muertas. Por otra parte, es casi seguro que Bismarck, Cornelia, Gino, Anya, Guilford y demás gente también.

– ¿Quienes son esas 'seis personas más'? –insistió, frunciendo el ceño.

Se dirigió a la mesa de Suzaku, y allí abrió la bolsa negra que había traído consigo. Sacó diez carpetas y las dio a los que estaban allí reunidos. Cada uno tomó una, y las que sobraban estaban en uno de los sillones.

– Son los informes que he escrito yo personalmente –y recalcó esa parte– sobre todo esto. Cada uno tiene un número, y están en orden cronológico. Sus títulos eran claros y concisos: _Visita de Leral a CC y masacre de los internos, Robo de la batería experimental, Secuestro de Nunnally, Llegada a Tokio, Datos sobre los sospechosos, Coronación de Leral, Escapada de Grial, Desaparición de Leral, la Iniciativa _y, por último: _New Greenwich Village. _Ahí, Kallen –la miró–, está TODO –enfatizó– lo que sabemos sobre el asunto. Bien sean, casi todas, por investigación directa de los Black Knights en los lugares en donde ha ocurrido, o por lo que han dicho los dos miembros que tenemos encerrados en los calabozos.

– ¿Tenéis a dos miembros de la Iniciativa encerrados en los calabozos? –inquirió.

Suzaku asintió.

– Si bien los emperadores y toda la Familia Imperial está protegida directamente o por los Knight of Rounds o por la Guardia Imperial, esos que visten de gris y llevan un gorro raro; Leral está protegido por la Iniciativa, cuyo nombre completo es "ejército de defensa, anti-espionaje y protección de élite de la Familia Imperial de Britannia", que no vienen a ser otra cosa que mercenarios con capacidades sobrehumanas superbien entrenados. Lo de Iniciativa no sé por qué es.

– Queda más guay –apuntó CC.

– Seguramente –dijo el japonés mirándola, muy sarcástico–. Sea como sea, se comprobó que un grupo numeroso de ellos estaban en Tokio un par de días antes del secuestro y el día del secuestro, una vez desapareció se marcharon. Encima llevaban escudos britannos en los knightmares. Conseguimos detener a dos. No hablan mucho... más bien no hablan nada, solamente entre ellos y poca cosa.

– El geass no funciona con ellos –añadió Lelouch que durante un rato había estado callado–, así que nada puede hacerse. Ni con tortura creo que se pueda hacer nada, como te han dicho, lo aguantan todo.

Todos guardaron silencio durante un tiempo, todos.

XXX

Dos días más tarde.

– ¡Mira eso! –exclamó Cornelia, apuntando al cielo.

Guilford estaba atrás, guardando una hoguera que habían hecho para resistir el frío nocturno, que era tremendo. Salió corriendo a una velocidad tremenda, no sin antes coger un palo de los que formaban la hoguera, para que le vieran. Una vez vio el objeto volador, empezó a mover de un lado a otro los brazos, para que los vieran.

Se acercaba. Y tras él había dos más. Eran una especie de aviones de rescates ideados por las Fuerzas Aéreas Britannianas para casos como aquel. Ni la princesa convertida en caballero, ni el caballero pudieron aguantar la emoción, así que aún a pesar de las altas temperaturas, se dieron un cálido abrazo.

– ¿Cómo han tardado tanto en encontrarnos? –preguntó Cornelia dentro del avión, ya volviendo a casa.

– Las señales de los frames eran prácticamente ilocalizables –se excusó el piloto.

– Y... –musitó Guilford– ¿Dos señales?

– Sí, dos señales –aseguró– ¿Por qué lo dice?

– Porque había un tercer knightmare frame –dijo él–, caímos en el islote por su culpa. Nos atacó. Era un Vincent.

– Ya se lo he dicho... solo dos señales. Hizo falta que Rakshata y Lloyd colaboraran para encontrarles. Fíjese. Tardaron dos días en llegar las dichosas señales.

_Rakshata... _¡Casi lo olvida!

– Oiga, de media vuelta –ordenó Cornelia–. Tenemos que ir a Japón, urgentemente.

– Ya llevamos bastante camino a Bri...

– De verdad –dijo–. Es urgente.

XXX

El móvil sonó en medio de la clase. Se ruborizó y ante la atenta mirada de todos se preparaba para lo inminente.

– Señorita Lagerfield –dijo el profesor volviéndose de la pizarra– ¿Querría usted hacer el favor de darme su teléfono móvil? Se lo devolveré al finalizar las clases.

Se puso la mochila en el regazo y buscó el aparato electrónico. Era un mensaje, lo abrió antes de dárselo al tutor. El mensaje decía así: "Cuando acabes la clase sal a la puerta de la Academia, tienes que irte. Cedric".

– Estoy esperando, señorita... –advirtió el hombre de blancos y desordenados cabellos, a lo Einstein.

– Tome –se lo entregó.

* * *

**N.A. **Capítulo veintidós posteado, "Ese Oscuro Pasajero", el próximo capítulo, el veintitrés "El Movimiento de la Reina" no tardará mucho en llegar, fieles lectores que no reviewean ¬¬" XD

Ya por el capi 22... ya sólo quedan ocho capítulos más (hasta el 30) y ya estoy por la mitad (ayer mismo empecé con el 25)... buah. A cambiado mucho de la idea original que tenía del fic hasta ahora. Y pensar que Leral solo tenía cuatro líneas de descripción cuando se me pasó por la cabeza... guau. Mientras escribía este capítulo escuchaba:

BYOB de System of a Down, Lonely Day de System of a Down, Amerika de Rammstein, Ich Will de Rammstein, Handlebars de Flobots, Sweet Dreams de Marylin Mason, Sexy Bitch de David Guetta, Chop Suey! de System of a Down, The Trooper de Iron Maiden, Dies Irae de Verdi y Mozart, El Himno de la Alegría de Beethoven, 3am de Eminem y Smooth Criminal de Aliens Ant Farm... también escuchaba Misirlou de Dick Dale y The Game y Let The Bodyes Hit The Floor de Drowning Pool.

Y leía... Llamando a las Puertas del Cielo de Jordi Sierra i Fabra, La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri, L'amenaça de les Grúes de Carme Miquel y World War Z de Max Brooks. Por último... **¡COMENTEN! ¡COMENTEN! ¡COMENTEN! ¡COMENTEN! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡LUEGO MÁS REVIEWS! Y LUEGO ¡COMENTEN Y COMENTEN!**


	23. MN23: El Movimiento de la Reina

_El camino del hombre recto está por todos lados rodeado por la avaricia de los egoístas y la tiranía de los hombres malos._

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veintitrés: El Movimiento de la Reina.**

XXX

Día 25 de mayo del 2019 a.t.b.

Despacho de Leral, Torre Crussade, Fortaleza Aérea de Grial.

El viejo Marshall Lagerfield se hallaba tras la mesa de Leral, siendo su espalda bañada por los cálidos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Las flores se mecían al compás del viento en el jardín de fuera, los pájaros cantaban, y el cielo estaba totalmente azul, muy despejado.

– ¿Lo tienes ya? –exclamó dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa– ¡¿De verdad lo tienes?!

Enfrente de él estaban su hijo Cedric, que ya había vuelto de New Greenwich, tras haberse rascado el bolsillo y con el presupuesto de la Iniciativa haber pagado los desperfectos en la casa de David Ashtart, el propietario. Por si acaso habían dejado allí un par de unidades, para que vigilaran si volvían... aunque no lo harían. Ya no volverían a New Greenwich.

Los ojos de Cedric brillaron con determinación, como aquel que en una pregunta difícil se sabe la respuesta, y no solo eso, sino que también sabe que va a responder mejor que cualquier otro.

– Sí –asintió–. Hemos localizado a Leral ne Britannia. Ahora mismo una patrulla de catorce knightmare frames está por allí. Su Alteza Imperial Cornelia, y su caballero, Lord Guilford nos han hecho todo el trabajo sucio. Lo han reducido en nada.

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Sublime! ¡Espléndido! –se alegraba– ¡Fantástico!

XXX

Dos días antes.

22 de mayo del 2019 a.t.b.

Despacho de Zero, Cuartel General de los Black Knights, Estados Unidos de Japón.

– Maestro Zero.

– Dime Schneizel –ordenó presionando el botón. Se encontraba solo, Lelouch y CC estaban en la casa que les había proporcionado, descansando.

– Mi hermana Cornelia y Guilford quieren hablar con usted. ¿Qué hago?

Mantuvieron un silencio.

– ¿Cornelia y Guilford? ¿Aquí? –miró su reloj, eran las doce de la noche– ¿Ahora?

– Se lo juro señor. ¿Les hago pasar? –preguntó.

_Debe ser algo importante cuando están aquí a estas horas... ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Lelouch?_

– Hazles pasar. A los dos.

– Sí, maestro

Pasados unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, y los dos entraron. Llevaban la ropa hecha jirones.

– ¿Qué os ha...? –quiso preguntar.

– Ha sido una larga historia –se adelantó Guilford–. Una larga historia que vamos a explicarte con calma.

– Mh... –murmuró el Caballero Negro– Acomodaos –pidió.

Tomaron asiento.

– ¿Esa "larga historia" es lo que os ha traído hasta aquí? –inquirió.

– Sí –dijo ella.

– ¿No podía esperar a ser contada mañana, a una hora mejor?

– No –negó él.

Les examinó con la mirada, y finalmente dijo:

– Proceded.

– Realmente, necesitamos que determinada gente se encuentre con nosotros –informó la pelimorada.

– ¿Qué gente? –se interesó.

– Lelouch. CC. Toudou. Ohgi. Kallen. Kaguya. Schneizel, Bismarck, Jeremiah, Sayoko, Gino, Anya, Villetta, Tian-zi, Li-Xingke.

Cada nombre era como una bala que se le clavaba. Si habían dicho al principio "Lelouch" y "CC" y posteriormente "Toudou", "Ohgi" y todos los demás, era que estos debían enterarse de que este estaba vivo. ¿Cuantas personas conocerían ya que Lelouch no murió? ¡Demasiadas, por supuesto! La lista sería interminable: Él, Kallen, Toudou, Ohgi, Kaguya, Schneizel, Bismarck, Jeremiah, Sayoko, Gino, Anya, Villetta, Tian-zi, Li-Xinke... por no hablar de los de la Iniciativa que sabrían de ello.

– Imposible. –negó con rotundidad– Seguramente os habréis enterado de que Lelouch está vivo y CC también, gracias a Jeremiah, Anya y Sayoko... realmente no os han mentido ninguno de los tres. Os voy a ser franco, sí está vivo –se quitó la máscara y se pasó la mano por la frente–. Pero no puede airearse tanto... y ahora mismo no quiero hablar ni con Jeremiah, ni con Anya, ni con Sayoko. Tengo mis razones.

– ¿Cómo llegó Lelouch hasta aquí? –preguntó Cornelia.

Suzaku recordó los informes que él mismo les había traído ese mismo día y se fue tras su mesa, abrió con llave un cajón y sacó los documentos, qué más daba... los depositó todos sobre la mesa. Kallen y Schneizel que eran las dos personas que no estaban al corriente de todo ya las habían leído, no pasaría nada.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el pelinegro.

– Son una serie de informes hechos por el propio Lelouch sobre todos los sucesos extraños en donde Nunnally, Leral, la Iniciativa y demás gente se ve envuelta.

– ¿Leral? ¿Iniciativa? –se extrañó la pareja.

– Leedlos. Aquí está toda la información que tenemos. Pero ni en broma podemos alertar a toda esa gente.

– Es necesario. Muy necesario.

XXX

En esos instantes...

Kallen meditaba sobre la reunión que había tenido escasos momentos atrás... en donde estaba Lelouch. Nada había salido como ella esperaba. Esperaba al verlo sentir un nudo en el estómago, que le empezaran a temblar las piernas, ponerse roja cual tomate, empezar a tartamudear y quedarse totalmente parada en un sitio. Pero no había sido así. ¿Realmente ya no sentía NADA por Lelouch Lamperouge? ¿O eran los nervios y la cantidad de gente que había allí reunida? ¿Era la presencia de CC la que la incomodaba?

Repasaba en su mente cada instante, cada segundo. Cada palabra pronunciada y cada movimiento o ademán hecho, fuera más o menos significativo.

_¿Siento algo por Lelouch? No he sentido nada al pasar por su lado... ya no me gusta... ¡Pero no paro de darle vueltas! ¿Me gusta? _Estuvo largo tiempo siguiendo el mismo circulo vicioso. Siempre caía en que le gustaba pero a la vez no le gustaba... fuese como fuese era una mezcla de sensaciones. No sentía nada al estar con él, pero no paraba de pensar en ello. Cogió una bocanada de aire y dijo en voz baja:

– Kallen ¿estás o no estás enamorada de Lelouch?

Morfeo la acogió en sus brazos antes de responder.

XXX

25 de mayo del 2019 a.t.b.

Despacho de Zero.

Cada vez había más gente reunida en ese despacho. CC, Suzaku, Lelouch, Kallen, Schneizel... y ahora Guilford y Cornelia.

– ¿Todo el mundo se ha leído los informes? –preguntó Lelouch a los presentes como si fuera un profesor a sus alumnos.

Todo el mundo asintió.

– Bien –prosiguió–. Cornelia, Guilford, ¿Tenéis lo vuestro? –les miró. Asintieron los dos tendiéndole una carpeta llena de hojas.

A Cornelia le incomodaba tener a Lelouch delante. Le incomodaba MUCHÍSIMO, sin embargo ya no le guardaba tanto rencor. Debían colaborar para solucionar todo ello.

– Todo lo que los Knight of Round y el ejército britannian sabe sobre el asunto –lo describió Guilford. Lelouch lo ojeó.

– Bien –dijo este último, mirando a Schneizel–, ve a hacer unas fotocopias –ordenó.

– Sí, maestro –se acercó y las tomó, saliendo por la puerta.

Empezaron a mirarse entre ellos.

– Al unirse los informes de ambas partes –comentaba Suzaku–, habrá una versión más completa de los acontecimientos ocurridos. Por otra parte, falta el "punto de vista", por llamarlo de alguna manera, de los de la Iniciativa. Que son los que realmente manejan esto. Y Leral.

En cierta medida, Cornelia rehusaba a creerse que Leral pudiera estar tan metido en todo aquello. Concordaba la mayor parte. El que escapaba con los dos acusados era rubio, Leral era rubio salvo cuando aparecía en los actos públicos, que llevaba peluca de color negro para mantener el anonimato cuando saliera a la calle... Pero... ¿Por qué la Iniciativa se esforzaba en hacer creer al mundo que Leral estaba enfermo si era su propia guardia? ¿Por qué lo perseguían si es él? ¿O no sabían que es él? Y lo más intrigante... ¿Por qué les atacó a ella y a Guilford si sabía que eran ellos? ¿No los reconocía?

Era todo complicado, difícil, demasiado enrevesado. Desde luego, con todos los que había allí se podía pensar mucho mejor, pero por cada pregunta que se resolvía y concluía, tres nuevas aguardaban una contestación para avanzar en el juego. No acababa nunca. Era resolver una pregunta y brotar otras tantas de esa respuesta.

– Hasta el momento –intervino CC–, Leral envía a muchísima gente a unos laboratorios del geass en Japón, para experimentar con ellos, y luego envía alguien para que extermine a todos los pacientes; ese encargado de exterminarlos es Gary Loring. Luego, roba una batería de energía casi ilimitada. Más tarde, secuestra a Nunnally con la ayuda de la Iniciativa para tomar él el puesto de emperador. Una espía llega a Japón, que Leral finge no conocer, aunque envía a toda una legión de abogados a por ella, ese mismo día empiezan a surgir rumores de que ha revivido unas flores de Nagisa ¿Geass? No se sabe. Más tarde, tres presos peligrosos se escapan de Grial, en donde vive Leral, sin embargo este último no es buscado, solo los otros dos. ¿Por qué? ¿Para que no se desvele todo, quizás? … no se sabe. Llegan a un pequeño pueblo de gente rica, y secuestran a alguien, que resulta ayudarles. Todos seguimos las pistas, y encontramos una foto de ellos con Nunnally, muy contentos, entre ellos Cedric Lagerfield, hijo de Marshall Lagerfield y dueño de la Iniciativa.

– Fácilmente –profirió Kallen–, se llega a la conclusión de que los Lagerfield saben todo, y quieren quitárselo de encima. ¿Para qué?

– Para tomar el poder, por supuesto –exclamó Guilford–, es una de las familias más conservadoras más adineradas. Si son tan conservadores, probablemente querrían seguir tus pasos, Lelouch –le miró.

– Quizás. ¿Y por qué traicionaron a Leral? –se preguntó vi Britannia– ¿Les engañó? ¿Y si

descubrió que no iba a cumplir alguna promesa por su ayuda? ¿Y si Leral les prometió que les darían un puesto importante?

– No –negó Cornelia–. Los Lagerfield son muy ricos, riquísimos, pero no tienen tanto dinero. Ahí debe haber mucha gente metida, más familias. Seguramente les debió pedir la reconquista.

– ¿Y se negó? –preguntó CC.

– Puede –contestó Schneizel, entrando por la puerta con las fotocopias, una para cada uno– Descubren que no va a ser fiel, y lo deciden matar, pero él escapa. Así toman ellos el poder. Cedric es su caballero número uno. Y el dos está muerto.

– Y la gran pregunta –dijo Suzaku– ¿Dónde demonios está Leral ahora?

Todos guardaron silencio, pues salvo Cornelia y Guilford, los demás eran incapaces de contestar. No lo sabían a ciencia cierta... pero se arriesgaron.

– Hace unos pocos días, cuando llegábamos a Japón –empezó a exponer–, nos encontramos con un Vincent, robado. Se hundió ¿Podría ser él?

Se miraron. Solo habló Lelouch.

– Sí. Podría. ¿Quienes están investigándolo todo, los Knights?

XXX

Agua. Agua. Agua. Todo estaba lleno de agua. Los controles no respondían por más que tiraba de la palanca, y viendo como era de grande la cabina, calculaba que en una hora ya estaría muerto. _¿Así voy a morir yo, el emperador de Britannia? ¿Ahogado? No puede ser cierto_. Miró la hora que era en el reloj de su frame: 00:32. _No puede ser..._

Cerró los ojos. Y los abrió. _… cierto. _Ya no estaba en el knightmare, tampoco estaba en el Mundo de C. _¿Donde estoy entonces? ¡Donde demonios estoy, JODER! _Era todo hielo, ruinas... trozos de piedra, de cruces, tiradas por el suelo como si fuera un cementerio. Pero todo cubierto por una fina capa de nieve y una suave neblina.

– ¡¿Dónde estoy?! –gritó– ¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?!

– Estás en mi, en ti y en ellos –respondió, una voz cual la suya.

– ¡Eres tú otra vez, aquel que decía que éramos la misma persona!¡Descúbrete y dime de una vez qué quieres y quien eres!

– De acuerdo.

Sin embargo no vio a nadie, se giró para ver si estaba tras suya, pero tampoco vio nada. No fue hasta que volvió a girarse retornando a la posición inicial cuando lo vio.

– ¡Tú! –exclamó acercándose a la persona, un ser idéntico a él, y cogiéndolo de la camisa– ¡Sácame de aquí!

– No puedo, Yo –contestó sereno.

– ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! –gritó a los cielos.

No respondió. Lo soltó y prácticamente se dio por vencido, arrodillándose justo delante de una de esas cruces semirrotas.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó sereno– ¿A qué se debe todo esto, qué era aquel sitio con el cielo naranja, y que es este sitio de cielo azul oscuro? ¿Acaso ya he muerto?

Negó con la cabeza.

– Esto es tu alma, y yo soy quien la custodia. El sitio del cielo rojo probablemente fuera tu tú de tu cuerpo.

– ¿Y como es posible? ¿Cómo puedo estar dentro de mi alma y mi cuerpo? ¡Es surrealista!

– Quizás –suspiró.

– ¿Y por qué estáis haciendo esto? ¡POR QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO ESTO! –indagó.

– Fácil –contestó–. Pretendemos evitar que hagas una cosa. Una cosa terrible.

– ¿Cual cosa? ¿Cual cosa no debo hacer?

– No te lo podemos decir. Simplemente tratamos de evitarlo con los medios que tenemos. No sabemos qué día va a ser, cuando, dónde ni nada. Pero pretendemos que no lo hagas.

– ¿Cómo puedo no hacer una cosa si ni siquiera sé lo que no debo hacer? Sinceramente –paró de hablar–, creo que estoy loco. Que todo esto es una especie de sueño o ilusión y que nada de lo de aquí es real.

– Dios ha hecho esto.

– ¡Mentira! –gritó– ¡Dios no existe! Definitivamente, esto es un sueño y yo estoy en él.

– Quizás no exista el Dios que crees. No existe un Dios anciano que lanza rayos desde el Olímpo, tampoco otro que envía a su hijo a la Tierra, mucho menos un niño con una aureola, tampoco un elefante con muchos brazos ni tampoco un hombre con cabeza de halcón. Esos Dioses son Dioses creados por los humanos.

– Explícate. –se ordenó a sí mismo.

– La cosa, persona o concepto llamado Dios es simplemente una energía interior en la propia persona. Una energía creadora. No ha dado leyes para el comportamiento humano, tampoco ha abierto las aguas, no ha luchado contra los llamados ángeles, no tiene hijos ni tampoco... solo es una energía creadora. La Bíblia, el Corán, la Torá... modelan a un Dios humano. El Dios de esos libros es lo que todo humano quisiera ser. Fuerte, poderoso, inmortal, venerado, adorado, controlador... siempre atormentando a sus adversarios pero mostrando su superioridad con su benevolencia.

– ¿Y por qué Dios me dice a través de ti... o de mi mismo que haré una cosa que acabará con todo y no lo evita directamente?

– No lo entiendes aún. Yo soy una parte de ese Dios que vive dentro de ti. Al igual que hizo Charles, quiero decirte que si no haces una determinada serie de cosas, todo se acabará. No digo que tengas que hacer las cosas que el te dijo que hicieras, pero sí que no deben asaltarte las dudas. Debes hacer lo que creas. No es momento de dudar o ser indeciso. Puede que esas acciones te lleven a hacer algo bueno o algo malo, pero tú hazlo igualmente. Se debe fallar para acertar.

– ¿Es este entonces el motivo de mi visita?

– Sí –asintió–. Debo irme ya. Solo te digo que no evadirás tu destino quedándote en la cabina de tu frame. Sal.

– Si salgo haré eso malo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué me dices que debo salir si haré una cosa que no debo hacer?

– Porque quizás, solo quizás, saliendo, desencadenes una serie de acontecimientos que evitarán que eso ocurra. Si mueres, ocurrirá de todas formas, solo que de diferente manera. Fíjate –dijo extendiendo sus brazos ante las cruces, todas se reconstruyeron.

Se quedó mirándolas en silencio. No había nada extraño... salvo que algo parecía estar arañando las rocas... sí. Nombres se estaban escribiendo en ellas. _Catherine ne Britannia, Valiant ne Britannia, Miu Nizishawa, Gary Loring, Cornelia li Britannia, Odysseus u Britannia, Guinevere su Britannia... Lelouch vi Britannia. _Entre sorprendido, disgustado, ingenuo y temeroso preguntó:

– ¿Qué hace Lelouch ahí?

– No lo sé –respondió volviendo a alargar los brazos, rompiendo las lápidas–. Quizás debas preguntarle eso a tu Mente. Mente te responderá.

– ¿Habrá una tercera visita?

– Así es. Y utiliza tu herramienta, utiliza a Marianne.

Abrió los ojos, y el agua aún estaba ahí. Miró la hora en el reloj del frame: 12:21. _Oh... Dios._

XXX

– Capitán Winston, aún no encontramos nada. Llevamos muchísimo tiempo aquí, y salvo los dos Black Knights, no hay nadie. ¿Está seguro que ha calculado bien las coordenadas?

– ¡Ignorante! ¿Acaso te atreves a poner en duda mis cálculos? Seguid buscando, debemos encontrar a ese hijo de puta como sea.

XXX

Aún estaba vivo, impresionante. Solo había oxígeno para una hora, sin embargo... el vivía. _Quizás sea un fallo de la cosa esa de las bombonas. Quizás había oxígeno suficiente y la aguja no iba bien... o algo. _Se detuvo. _O quizás es porque debo salir. _En ese momento le llegaron a la cabeza las palabras del custodio de su alma: "Y utiliza tu herramienta, utiliza a Marianne". ¿Cómo iba a llamar a un ser que habitaba dentro de él? ¿Gritando? ¿Pensando?

– Marianne –llamó–. Sácame de aquí.

La marca del geass llegó a sus ojos.

– ¿Ya has cambiado de opinión? No quieres morir ¿verdad?

– No es por eso –negó–. Debemos llegar a donde está Lelouch. Debemos hacerlo.

– ¿Entonces me dejas tu cuerpo?

La marca del geass marchó. Y asintió.

– Adelante. Sácame de aquí y estaré en deuda contigo.

XXX

– Capitán Winston –llamó el mismo soldado de antes–. Un objeto se acerca desde las profundidades a velocidad alarmante, su energía es casi inmesurable.

– ¡Ya lo habéis oído! –exclamó para los trece frames que había allí–. Somos trece hombres entrenados con trece Gareths. Él solo uno, con un Vincent, y sin preparación. Acabad con...

No pudo terminar la frase. Un rayo morado, que parecía ir más rápido que la velocidad de la luz se había colado por el centro del círculo que formaba con los otros Gareths, descendientes del Gawain.

– ¡Disparad! –gritó por radio nervioso– ¡Matadlo! ¡Matadlo! ¡MATADLO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ YA!

Los trece empezaron a apuntarlo, más era totalmente imposible acertar a algo que se movía tan rápido. Uno de ellos empezó a apuntar, no para disparar los misiles ni los Slash Harken, sino el cañón Hadron. Pero Marianne previó eso, posicionándose rápidamente tras él, y, cogiéndole el brazo eliminó a más de tres de sus compañeros, y a él mismo cuando acabó. Volviendo a desaparecer en el cielo después.

– ¡No es él! –exclamó Winston por radio–. Él no pilota tan bien.

El segundo golpe lo efectuó posicionándose delante de dos de ellos y empalándolos con el sable MVS. Ambos explotaron antes de caer al mar. El tercero lo perpetuó lanzando los dos Slash Harken contra la cabeza de uno de los Gareths, arrancándosela literalmente y haciendo que cayera al mar el resto.

Marianne sonreía macabramente. Se lo estaba pasando en grande. Hacía tiempo que no podía divertirse con sus grandes juguetes de metal. Y ese día lo estaba disfrutando el doble de cualquier otra vez.

– ¡Capitán, sé donde atacará después! –comunicó uno, antes de ser partido en dos por la cintura. Winston se pasó la mano por el rostro.

Marianne paró, y apuntó directamente con el rifle de asalto a uno, sin embargo, alguien cogió al frame azul por detrás impidiendo que se escapara por más que forcejeara. Horatio suspiró aliviado. Rápidamente, los frames restantes, que eran siete se acercaron, y uno de ellos posicionándose delante, la apuntó con las palmas de las manos, a punto de disparar el Hadron. Y lo hizo. Más en el ultimo momento, empujado por esta, el frame que la sujetaba se puso entre el rayo rosado y ella, recibiendo el el golpe. Aprovechando la confusión, empezó a disparar con el rifle de asalto al que lanzaba el Hadron, eliminándolo.

– Quedan cuatro –se dijo en voz baja.

Uno se acercaba por la derecha, otro por la izquierda, los otros dos disparaban de frente. Con el rifle se protegió del de la derecha, y con la espada del de la izquierda, utilizando toda la potencia del Vincent morado para ponerlos frente a las balas, como si fuera un escudo humano. Los dos cayeron, y solo quedaban otros dos, que se acercaron a la vez y fueron partidos por la mitad en tiempo récord.

XXX

Los soldados estaban congregado en una de las salas de la Torre, en una de las que más aparatos tecnológicos había. Todo estaba en un silencio crepuscular, roto solo por los pasos de Cedric al acercarse con paso seguro, sonriente y con la misma mirada de decisión.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó alegre, intentando adivinar el por qué de tal congregación.

– Mire –dijo uno señalando los monitores.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, entre el gentío, y no encontraba nada extraño. Todo estaba en orden: Mesas repletas de papeles y ordenadores, cuatro televisiones encendidas con cadenas como la ZNN y BritanniaTV, relojes con diferentes usos horarios, impresoras, faxes, radios, escáneres, teléfonos, monitores en el techo que indicaban la posición de las tropas de Britannia a cada momento, otros indicando las posiciones de los Black Knights, otros los de la UFN en general, una máquina de café... y los monitores que indicaban la posición de sus tropas. Se quedó ojiplático. El frame robado por Leral al que ya habían catalogado como "R" se estaba ventilando a la patrulla enviada, con varios de los mejores pilotos de todo el imperio, dirigida por la mano derecha de su padre, Winston.

– ¡Otra vez no! –exclamó dando marcha hacia atrás, saliendo de aquella agobiante multitud.

XXX

Marianne-Leral sonrió. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era sencillo: dirigirse a Tokio, Japón, donde se encontraba Lelouch. Secuestrarlo y conducirlo a una de las muchas islas japonesas que contenían un portal al Mundo de C, destaparlo con la ayuda del frame y entrar. Una vez allí, obligarle a que reactive el Ragnarok y así salvar definitivamente el mundo. No quedaba otra cosa que hacer.

¿Cómo sabía que Lelouch se encontraba en Tokio si desde el Mundo de C no se podían ver caras, sino hechos? ¡Fácil! Entrando de lleno en la mente de su rubio anfitrión.

XXX

Valiant y Miu proseguían solos, sin rumbo, y con un integrante menos. La persona a la que principalmente debía proteger era su hermano, pero no podía dejarla sola, según le había contado él mismo, así que viajaban juntos aún. Aparcó el coche delante de una gasolinera, ya estaban entrando en una ciudad, casi en Sudbritannia, faltaba poco. Abrió la guantera y dudó si sacar o no alguna de las tres armas que llevaba, y que Leral se había dejado al matar a los dos hombres del coche y los otros dos del camión. La mirada azulada como el mar de la joven de atrás, que podía ver en el retrovisor, le disuadió, y salió desarmado.

La televisión se oía desde fuera. Abrió la puerta y penetró en el establecimiento. Compró unas pocas latas de refresco, algo de comida, un mechero y tabaco. Al haber cargado todo lo necesario se dirigió al mostrador y pidió la cuenta, pero el hombre, escuálido y viejo cuyo nombre en la placa era "William" no respondía, estaba embelesado viendo la televisión. El rubio pudo advertir que tras él había un lienzo.

– Perdonen por haber cortado la emisión de la película, pero tenemos una noticia de última hora que nos acaba de pasar redacción –Milly Ashford ordenó los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Unas imágenes salieron, era un knightmare frame morado manteniendo un enfrentamiento con otros, color negro tirando a grisáceo. Eran los mismos del robo de la batería.

– Están viendo –explicaba la heredera de la familia Ashford– el Vincent sustraído el otro día al ejército Britanniano luchando contra nada más y nada menos que catorce miembros de élite de la guardia personal del emperador Leral, también conocidos como la Iniciativa. –el hombre de detrás de la barra sonrió– Murieron los catorce pilotos, entre ellos, el jefe de de dicha guardia. Las imágenes fueron captadas por un videoaficionado de un barco que pescaba por la zona en cuestión. Tenemos fuentes fiables de que es el mismo frame que días atrás en la misma zona, que acabó con dos Knight of Round: la princesa Cornelia y su caballero. El piloto, fíjense, maneja el frame con una destreza admirable –la imagen se redujo a la mitad, y apareció otra–, casi recuerda a la forma de pilotar de la difunta emperatriz Marianne vi Britannia. Fuentes sugieren que es el cabecilla de la banda que secuestró a la emperatriz Nunnally y que robó la batería experimental, que hace poco huyó de New Greenwich Village, como les informábamos hace pocos días.

No solo ésa gasolinera estaba viendo el reporte. También Suzaku y todos los reunidos en su despacho. También todos los reunidos en Grial. Todos los miembros de la Iniciativa desde Crussade. Rivalz desde su casa. Gabriel desde la suya, pues a causa de los numerosos desperfectos en la casa cuyas llaves le había dejado a Leral sin permiso de nadie se había quedado casi castigado de por vida. Y el último, el padre adoptivo de Leral.

En esos momentos David Ashtart se acordaba de lo que ocurrió el día que fueron a por Valiant los miembros de Servicios Sociales a los que llamó la noche siguiente de encontrárselo para que se lo llevaran a alguna residencia. Los dos hombres bajaron, y fueron a por el entonces niños, que se encontraba en un rincón. A grandes rasgos, podría decirse que su ojo se volvió morado y apareció un extraño símbolo. Los dos hombres murieron asfixiados, como si les faltara el oxígeno. Ese era su geass: absorberlo, el oxígeno. En ese momento comprendió que necesitaba a alguien que lo atendiera. Pues él también había tenido una infancia tormentosa.

A los diecisiete años, Valiant descubrió la forma del librarse de tal maldición: matar a un inmortal. Descubrió que no hacía falta matar a la persona que te dio el geass para obtener la inmortalidad. Valía cualquier persona eterna para el propósito.

XXX

– ¿Hacia donde se dirige Leral en caso de ser él? –preguntó Kallen.

Fue Cornelia la que contestó.

– En el momento en el que nos encontramos, nos dirigíamos hacia aquí. Él venía por la misma dirección hacia el mismo sitio donde nosotros. No es extraño pensar que está en el país.

"En el país". Lelouch, Suzaku, y Kallen en otro tiempo hubieran matado, y de hecho lo hicieron, porque un miembro de la familia Imperial que no fueran o él o Euphie se refirieran a Japón como "el país".

– ¿Y para qué querría el venir a Japón? –pregunto Suzaku.

– Lelouch –se adelantó de CC a los demás– Quizás quiere contactar con Lelouch. Quizás quiere decirle a Lelouch donde está Nunnally. A lo mejor quiere que le ayudemos.

Guilford miró su reloj.

– A estas horas ya debe llevar un montón de tiempo aquí. Si es eso para lo que ha venido, no tardará mucho en aparecer. Tarde o temprano lo hará.

XXX

Había dejado el knightmare frame a dos calles del Cuartel General de los Black Knights, en un tejado. Ahora estaba delante la fachada del Cuartel General de los Black Knights, en la llamada Plaza de la Libertad. Había coches de los BK aparcados cerca de la entrada, sin embargo uno de ellos estaba prácticamente al lado. Se acercó a uno. Estaban haciendo guardia, como si supieran que ella iba a aparecer. Notaba el peso del arma en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, pero esperaba no usarla. Se acercó al coche y se asomó a la ventanilla. Uno de los Black Knights de los dos que había tenía una pistola de agujas sobre su regazo, estaba comiendo.

– Perdonen, pero... ¿Podrían decirme donde están?

Creía que iba a pasar desapercibida, o desapercibido mejor dicho. Pero eran más inteligentes de lo que esperaba. El conductor sacó el arma, pero rápidamente ella cogió la del regazo del copiloto, y apuntando al hombre que a su vez la apuntaba a ella disparó, las dos agujas se clavaron en su cuello y una fuerte descarga de dolor lo dejó inconsciente. Acto seguido golpeó al de la comida repetidas veces en la cara, y cuando hizo volver los cables de la pistola, le tocó a él quien no tardó mucho en desmallarse. Eran unas armas que no provocaban el menor ruido, y por suerte y fortuna, las víctimas tampoco habían gritado.

Se metió en el asiento de atrás del coche, y a uno de ellos le robó la chaqueta negra de los Knights y el casco con visera. Dejó por ahí tirada su chaqueta roja. A ambos los echó a los asientos de atrás y volvió a salir del coche camino al maletero. Notaba como los Caballeros de los otros coches que vigilaban la miraban, pero no le daban la mayor importancia, no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Una vez en el maletero, sustrajo un escudo anti-disturbios, una porra, y un par de cuerdas. Cerró el maletero y volvió a entrar.

Ató a los caballeros con la cuerda y los amordazó con lo mismo. Sacó la pistola de la chaqueta roja, y también recogió las dos pistolas de agujas, guardándose las tres en el bolsillo, también se guardó la llave del coche y se enganchó el escudo anti-disturbios en la iba a salir, algo se lo impidió.

– Aquí patrulla 12, ¿está bien 22? cambio.

Se acercó el micro y presionó los botones laterales.

– Afirmativo, cambio. –respondió.

– ¿Quieren que vayamos a ver? Alguien ha entrado en el coche... cambio. –insistieron.

– No. Todo está bien. Corto.

Salió del coche por última vez, con su chaqueta roja en mano, era la misma con la que ocultaba una de las pistolas de agujas. Se acercó a la puerta, y llamó dos veces. La mujer que había de recepcionista le mostró sonriente una tarjeta negra con el escudo de los Black Knights. Marianne devolvió la sonrisa como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando, y no tardó en advertir a qué se refería. Hundió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta que había robado, y encontró la misma tarjeta, la pasó por un lector que había al lado. La puerta se abrió. Volvió a guardarse la tarjeta y empujó hacia adentro.

– Perdone –se dirigió a la mujer– ¿Podría decirme donde está Zero?

– Penúltima planta –contestó examinándolo, sabía que a pesar del casco, era reconocible–. Pero está reunido. No le gusta que le molesten, cuando está reunido.

– Muchas gracias –dio media vuelta.

– Espera un momento –pidió.

La hizo caso, y se giró otra vez. Estaba tentada de dispararla con la pistola dejarla frita allí mismo, pero se contuvo hasta estar segura.

– ¿No eres un poco joven? –preguntó.

Sonrió.

– Un poco sí. Pero también lo suficientemente viejo para estar aquí.

Y ahora sí marchó hacia arriba. Se metió en el ascensor con un montón de japoneses, hasta llegar arriba del todo, él solo. Era un largo y ancho pasillo con cinco puertas. Una atrás a la derecha de donde estaba, para bajar. Otra atrás a la izquierda, para subir. Otra al final de un pasillo que tenía enfrente, donde ponía "Zero". Otra a la derecha al fondo, donde ponía "Ohgi" y la última, a la izquierda al fondo, donde ponía "Schneizel". Sabía que la suya era la del medio.

Mientras cruzaba por el oscuro, sombrío y frío pasillo, no paraba de pensar en las cantidad de gente que había por todo el edificio. Montones y montones de personas de arriba a abajo. Una vez enfrente de la puerta, dos guardias a los lados lo miraron con desconfianza. Utilizó el mismo método que antes: electrocutar a uno y golpear a otro. Al de la derecha, le dio un rodillazo y cuando bajó la cabeza, un rodillazo. Con la pistola de agujas tras la chaqueta roja, disparó al de la izquierda. Ya tenía vía libre.

Una vez allí se relamió. Debía hacerlo todo muy rápido, así que dejó la chaqueta en el suelo y cogió la otra pistola. Ahora llevaba dos, una en cada mano, y tenía otra, la que no era de agujas en uno de los bolsillos.

Giró el picaporte, y entró. Con una de las pistolas atacó a Suzaku, y con otra a Kallen. Cornelia y Guilford, sorprendidos, empezaron a desenfundar sus armas, pero esta las esquivó, y no solo eso, sino que en el movimiento, hizo que el cable de una de las dos pistolas empezara a estrangular a CC, que había empezado a mantener una ardua lucha por respirar.

Cuando la pelirroja medio britanniana-medio japonesa cayó al suelo, replegó los hilos, y los dirigió ahora hacia Guilford. Suzaku se le resistía, y mucho... pero al final cayó. Cornelia le estaba disparando por la espalda, pero el escudo que llevaba ahí enganchado y que había robado del coche lo protegía casi de cuerpo entero, eso sí, era muy pesado. Lelouch buscaba una pistola o algo con lo que atacar, pero no pudo, él fue el último. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no habían tenido tiempo ni de asustarse.

Cuando todos estaban por el suelo, suspiró, estaba cansada, y se volvió hacia atrás. Abrió la puerta, recogió la chaqueta roja y se dirigió hacia a Lelouch. Tiró una pistola de agujas, por lo que solo le quedaba una de ellas y la normal, necesitaba librar peso. Fue una suerte para ella que en esos momentos el pelinegro no llevara el traje de Zero, porque le hubiera sido realmente costoso cambiarle el vestuario.

Lo metió a duras penas en el ascensor, cuyo largo viaje se hizo más ameno con un hilo musical espantoso. Una vez bajo, le tapó la cara con la chaqueta roja de Leral, y lo sacó fuera.

– Necesitamos trasladarlo –dijo a la mujer de recepción, como escusa.

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, tiró de ella, y salió, dirigiéndose de nuevo al coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y lo acomodó, no dejaba de ser su hijo. Metió la llave en el coche, y salió disparado camino hacia la calle donde tenía el frame.

Antes de subir en él, hizo una hoguera con el coche y una garrafa de gasolina que había en el maletero. Quemó todas las ropas de los Caballeros Negros, la tarjeta, las llaves y estuvo tentada de echar también la chaqueta roja... pero tuvo consideración por la prenda de su anfitrión. Lo cargó en el Vincent, y emprendió el vuelo.

XXX

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Ohgi y Toudou los encontraran a todos inconscientes. Por lo que se vieron obligados a explicarles a ellos también todo lo sucedido. Ya no importaba nada. Lelouch optaba por mantener el secreto, sin embargo, Bismarck, Jeremiah, Anya, Gino... habían muchas más personas que debían saberlo, porque les incumbía y podían ayudarle en muchas cosas.

– Esa persona que entró antes era Marianne –dijo tajante CC ante todos al recuperarse–. Ha encontrado una manera de volver, y quiere activar el Ragnarok. Si ella ha vuelto, Charles también. Esa es la causa por la que Lelouch ha vuelto a ser inmortal.

– ¿Entonces, qué debemos hacer? –preguntó Kallen– ¡Contesta, qué debemos hacer! –gritó.

– Debemos –respondió con serenidad, aunque ella también estaba preocupada– buscar en todas las islas para encontrar aquella que tenga un portal.

– ¡Hay demasiadas! –exclamó Suzaku– ¡Tardaríamos mucho tiempo en visitarlas todas!

– Por eso –prosiguió la peliverde–, debe haber más gente con nosotros.

– ¿Te refieres a Gino, Anya, Jeremiah...? –interrogó Cornelia.

– ¡Lelouch no quería! –manifestó Kallen.

– Lelouch no está –expuso CC–. Son muchas islas, y hace falta gente. Marianne puede meterse en el cuerpo de Lelouch y obligarle a activarlo. ¡Es necesario, y quiera o no es por su bien!

– ¿Quién puede ayudarnos y quien no?

Suzaku sacó del bolsillo un papelito y se lo tendió a Ohgi, que era quien había formulado la pregunta.

– Son una lista de personas que considerábamos que podrían ayudarnos sabiendo el secreto.

Toudou se acercó, y empezó a leer.

– Kaguya Sumeragi, Gino Weinberg, Bismarck Waldstein, Li-Xingke, Tian-Zi, Kaname Ohgi, Shinichiro Tamaki, Nagisa Chiba, Anya Alstreim, Jeremiah Gottwald, Sayoko Shinozaki, Hong Gu, Villetta Nu, Cecile Croomy, Nina Einstein, Rakshata Chawla, Yoshitaka Minami, Kento Sugiyama y Lloyd Asplund.

– ¿De verdad son seguras todas esas personas? –cuestionó CC.

Suzaku se levantó, se puso el casco y se acomodó la capa.

– La escribió el propio Lelouch.

* * *

**¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! XD**

Ya ando escribiendo el capítulo número veintisiete, sin embargo vosotros aún deberéis esperar un poco para leer el siguiente. Espero que os guste, en este capítulo pasan muchas cosas y he intentado narrarlas con calma, pero era prácticamente imposible. ¡Espero que os guste, Marianne ha vuelto! Y no os olvidéis de comentar! ¿Eh? n-n Yo me voy a dormir, que ando enfermillo. ¡Un saludo a todos!


	24. MN24: Kaminejima

_Al empezar y dirigir una guerra, no es el derecho lo que importa, sino la victoria._

Adolf Hitler.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veinticuatro: Kaminejima.  
**

XXX

Día 24 de mayo.

Cuartel General de los Black Knights, Tokio, Estados Unidos de Japón.

Se habían pasado toda la noche llamando a las personas de la lista. No había tiempo, pero se necesitaba gente y no servía cualquier persona, por los caprichosos deseos de Lelouch, solo esas personas podrían enterarse de que estaba vivo y de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Esas personas, solo esas personas. Todo, absolutamente todo desde hacía un mes, era una frenética carrera contrarreloj que se comía al que dejaba de correr. No había tiempo para distraerse con emociones o con cualquier otra cosa. Los hechos se desarrollaban con una tremenda rapidez, y todos, absolutamente todos, tenían el cerebro demasiado lleno de información, datos, nombres, hechos y cifras como para procesar y sopesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando Zero ayudado por Kallen, Ohgi y Toudou explicó a los miembros de los Caballeros Negros que figuraban en la lista de Lelouch todo lo sucedido, les llenaron de tal manera el cerebro que a penas se sorprendieron de que Lelouch estuviera vivo. Quizás porque ya lo suponían, desde lo más profundo de su mente, que tras estar tanto tiempo con él, no iba a morir así como así. O quizás es que al haber tanta información extra, ese bombazo pasaba desapercibido.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué nadie se sorprendía y casi ni se inmutaba cuando le soltaban de golpe y porrazo todo lo que estaba pasando, pero lo agradecían, lo agradecían todos. No había tiempo ni para asustarse, sorprenderse o alegrarse siquiera. No había tiempo nada más que para reunir a todos esos nombres, hablar con ellos, y trazar un plan de búsqueda extremadamente secreto del que solo ellos podían saber algo.

No todas las personas de la lista iban a participar en la búsqueda. Kaguya, Tian-zi, Villetta... esas personas estaban enteradas, pero ni de lejos intervendrían. Por otro lado estaban Lloyd, Cecile, Nina y Rakshata, que no participarían en primera persona pero brindarían apoyo en todo momento desde los sitios asignados, en particular Lloyd y Rakshata, los cuales habían reparado en tiempo récord los frames.

Gino, Anya, Sayoko, Jeremiah, CC, Suzaku, Kallen, Nagisa, Minami, Sugiyama, Bismarck, Tamaki, Hong Gu, Cornelia, Ohgi, Toudou, Guilford y Li-Xingke eran los únicos que pilotarían y que intervendrían. Y esperando ese momento, el de intervenir, se pusieron en formación, delante de una serie de bultos tapados por una sábana blanca e inmensa. Cuando la atención estaba fija en ese punto, por parte de todos, Lloyd pasó por delante aplaudiendo y sonriente dijo:

– Cuantas caras conocidas –canturreó–, todos hemos luchado con todos y contra todos, y ahora juntos. Es extraño.

– No te enrolles –cortó la india desde atrás dándole un suave golpe en el hombro con la pipa–. Entre Pudin y yo, hemos reparado los frames dañados. Cada uno con el suyo. Por cierto –miró a la peliverde, que volvía a vestir con el vestido que antaño había llevado en los Black Knights–, cuidado con el Shinkiro este –advirtió–, es el tercero de los tres que había fabricados. Pasado mañana tiene que estar de vuelta intacto en el Museo de la Guerra de aquí al lado. ¿Eh?

– Bien –Lloyd chasqueó los dedos – que se descubran los frames –ordenó a Cecile, quien tiró de una palanca.

Esta hizo caso, y la sábana no tardó en caer. Los knightmare frames estaban relucientes, brillantes, preparados para lo que se avecinaba. El Gareth, el Vincent, el Shinkiro, el Tristan, el Guren, el Siegfried, el Galahad, el Morded, el Shen-Hu, el NeoLancelot, y los Akatsuku Jikisanshiyō de los Black Knights del grupo y Hong Gu, el primer ministro chino, quien tiempo atrás ayudara a Li y a Tian-zi.

Nada más subir en el Akatsuku, una ventana con la cara de Tamaki, con su cinta en el pelo incluída, se abrió en la pantalla de Ohgi, Toudou, Nagisa, Kallen, Minami y Sugiyama.

– ¿Como en los viejos tiempos, no? –sonreía emocionado.

Jeremiah hizo lo mismo con los Knight of Round y Sayoko.

– ¿Qué recuerdos, verdad?

Y por último, Gino.

– ¿Aún te acuerdas de cómo pilotar el cacharro ese, Kallen? –preguntó el rubio en tono burlón.

– ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó cerrando de golpe la ventana.

Tras esas conversaciones individuales, salió la cara de Lloyd en todas.

– La sincronización es perfecta en todos. Tenéis sakuradite para diez horas mínimo. Munición al máximo... está todo perfecto.

Había algo que extrañaba a la pelirroja. A Gino lo veía muchas veces, casi cada mes, porque junto con Bismarck, hacía de escolta de Nunnally y esta volaba cada mes a Japón, así que se reunían, y siempre que lo veía se ponía nerviosa: le temblaban las piernas, se sonrojaba, no sabía que hacer ni decir, y cuando abría la boca, soltaba simplemente alguna palabra suelta sin significado casi como "sí", "no", "vale", "quizás", "entiendo" o "ya veo". Con él le ocurría y con mucha más intensidad, todo lo que esperaba que le hubiera ocurrido al ver y oír a Lelouch. Pero se mostró indiferente. Le dio igual verlo que no verlo. Ya no formaba parte de su vida, en cambio Gino le gustaba.... y era algo innegable, por más que se esforzara en hacerlo cuando Nunnally, Ohgi, Nagisa y Kaguya lo insinuaran al verlos hablar.

Ya eso daba igual: le gustara o no le gustara Lelouch, debía encontrarlo. Podría decirse perfectamente, que casi ninguna de las personas allí congregadas actuaba por Lelouch, sino por las circunstancias. Lelouch prácticamente no le importaba a casi ninguno, pero lo que pasaría si llegaba a activarlo, les incumbiría a todos. Y no quería una nación desolada por la guerra... no otra vez.

– Para hacer la búsqueda más rápida, Li, Zero y yo –les comunicaba Bismarck– hemos decidido formar diferentes equipos encargados de inspeccionar desde el aire a una distancia bastante cercana casa isla. Esos equipos son: Equipo Uno; Nagisa, Toudou, Tamaki y Ohgi. Equipo Dos; Jeremiah, Anya, Sayoko y yo. Equipo Tres; Minami, Sugiyama, Hong Gu y Li. Los dos últimos equipos contarán solamente con dos personas: Equipo Cuatro, Kallen y Gino y Equipo Cinco: CC y Zero. ¿Preguntas? Ninguna –se respondió a sí mismo antes de que alguien se atreviera–. Actuad con precaución, y al menor indicio de encontraros con el Vincent robado, avisad al resto. A mi... –le costó sopesar sus palabras, no era fácil de decir para él y mucho menos para su gran ego y su amplio orgullo–... me derrotó en muy poco tiempo. Suerte a todos.

Los cinco grupos se separaron.

– Suzaku –dijo CC al japonés– ¿Por qué has hecho dos grupos de dos personas?

Tardó en responder, pero lo hizo con voz seria y solemne:

– Porque tú eres su escudo. Yo soy su espada. Nosotros solos nos bastamos para protegerlo. Gino y Kallen son excelentes pilotos. No habrá problema con ellos.

– Ah... –murmuró– Entiendo.

Todos llegaron a una isla, la sobrevolaban un poco buscando lo que parecía un portal, y al poco si no veían nada, desechaban la idea de que pudiera estar allí. Suzaku y CC sabían que era técnicamente imposible que Marianne ya hubiera activado el Ragnarok con Lelouch, puesto que la última vez que estuvieron en la isla de Kaminejima destruyeron casi por completo. Aunque quizás quedara algo...

– ¿Algún grupo ha estado en Kamine?

– No –negó con la cabeza Uruguayo–, prácticamente Kaminejimano es una isla. Quedó hecha pedazos la última vez que estuvimos allí.

– Quizás el portal se salvara. O lo que quedaba de él.

_En caso de no haber nada, perderíamos un tiempo precioso. _Cavilaba Suzaku. _Pero en momentos así no podemos dar nadie una opción por obvia solo basándonos en lo que creemos haber visto. _

– De acuerdo. ¿Cuales eran las coordenadas de Kaminejima

– Treinta grados al oeste, cien norte.

– Captado.

Algo empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo del traje de Zero. Hundió la mano el bolsillo y sacó el móvil sonriente. En la pantalla podía verse claramente: "Transferencia de datos de 001-B a BritGri 000 en proceso".

_¡Así que es cierto! _Se dijo para sí mismo Suzaku. _¡Realmente esa es la causa de la vuelta de Marianne! ¡Esa es la respuesta a la gran duda! ¡El geass de Lelouch sí tiene tiempo al fin y al cabo!_

– CC –profirió el Caballero Negro–, tengo que contarte algo MUY importante.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobe Lelouch, Charles, Marianne, Schneizel y la duración del geass en las personas.

XXX

Tras veinte minutos de búsqueda, ya habían llegado. La maravillosa isla que antes era Kaminejimara no era más que un pequeño archipiélago de islotes y trozos de tierra a la deriva sin rumbo fijo. Lo agradecían. Vislumbraron el Vincent derecho. Seguramente Marianne ya hacía tiempo que había acabado de apartar piedras y estaba poniendo en marcha el portal.

Efectivamente. Con una mano en la roca, iluminándolo todo en el crepúsculo de un color rojo brillante y con la otra, cogiendo de la mano a Lelouch. Las grietas de piedra se llenaron de rojo, y los ojos de Leral también. CC y Suzaku pudieron observar perfectamente como una translúcida Marianne y Lelouch por completo entraban a aquel extraño mundo de ilusiones. Leral cayó al suelo.

CC y Suzaku descendieron de los frames corriendo, con toda la prisa posible sacada de un momento como ese.

– ¿Dónde está? ¡Dónde se ha metido! –exclamó Suzaku palpando la pared.

– Míralo –señaló el cuerpo de rubio recostado en el suelo de mala manera–, él era su anfitrión como antaño lo era la ahora Knight of Three Anya Alstreim. Kururugi Suzaku, échate atrás.

XXX

Nada más pasar, Lelouch despertó dando un fuerte espasmo.

– Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, Lulu –saludó su madre gentilmente para su sorpresa.

Podía imaginarse mil cosas. Mil y una cosas. Pero no que Charles y Marianne volvían a estar implicados en todo ello.

– ¿Cómo...? –se puso en pie y lo escrutó todo con la mirada, estaban Charles, Marianne y un hombre anciano en silla de ruedas.

– Si quieres salvar a la humanidad del Apocalípsis, Lelouch, –le dijo su padre–, escúchanos con atención.

Con su mano, hizo que una fuente saliera del suelo cuyas aguas eran cristalinas.

XXX

– Schneizel –dijo Cedric por teléfono–¿Entonces es esto lo que los Black Knights y los Rounds se llevan entre manos?

– Efectivamente –sonrió al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

– Perfecto.

XXX

"Estas aguas muestran el futuro de la humanidad, pero no los que lo traerán consigo". Esa era la frase con la que le había explicado a Lelouch la función de la fuente que tenía enfrente. Suzaku y CC ya estaban allí, entrando desde atrás, como la última vez. La fuente desapareció.

– ¿Y como sé que lo que me habéis enseñado es realmente el futuro? –exclamó Lelouch– Esto es prácticamente una cuarta dimensión. No se sabe que es posible y que no.

– ¡Prueba tú mismo! –alentó Marianne–, este mundo puede ser tergiversado a gusto de quien esté en él, no solo por mi y Charles. Haz que represente el futuro.

De alguna forma, Lamperouge materializó la fuente otra vez, y la imagen no cambiaba, era la misma. Al mismo compás, la que reconocían todos como Fortaleza Aérea de Grial caía aplastando lo que no había sido destruido por el F.L.E.I.J.A. en la última contienda Schneizel - Lelouch.

– Ten en cuenta que ahora lo has mostrado tú. No te engañamos. ¡Es cierto! ¡Debes activar el Ragnarok! Ese es sólo el principio, si eso ocurre, otro le sucederá, hasta tres más serán los desastres que le sigan. Debes activar el Ragnarok –pidió de nuevo la ojimorada emperatriz. Al concluír su discurso, Leral apareció como de la nada con su geass, que prácticamente ya dominaba.

Siete personas muy diferentes rodeando aquella fuente que era capaz de mostrar las líneas del destino, casi al borde del precipicio del que brotaban tan familiares mástiles para todos y que constituían la Espada de Akasha, capaz de activar el Ragnarok.

Lelouch, Suzaku, CC, Leral, Marshall, Charles y Marianne. Cada uno estaba allí por una causa distinta. Todos sabían ya quien era cada uno, sin máscaras. _¡Leral...! _Pensó. _¡Colaborabas con ellos!_

– ¡Debes activarlo! –gritaba la madre de Lelouch– Si no lo haces, cosas horribles ocurrirán.

– Así es –corroboró Charles–, eres la última esperanza de la humanidad. Hazlo por ti, por nosotros, por ellos. ¡Por todos los que estamos aquí también! Un mundo de felicidad, de la felicidad que querían Euphie y Nunnally está a tu alcance. Un mundo feliz sin dolor, con paz y prosperidad.

– ¿A qué precio? –gritó CC– Un mundo feliz a cambio de una población infeliz. Euphemia y Nunnally querían un mundo de paz construido por gente que realmente quería paz. En el que todos fueran felices porque ellos quisieran. Y ambas querían que la humanidad alcanzase por sí misma ese objetivo, esa meta.

– Esas palabras suenan extrañas viniendo de ti, CC –dijo Charles– ¿"Un mundo feliz a cambio de una población infeliz"? ¡Dime quienes son los únicos que no querrían tal paz! Los ricos, los famosos, los que mantienen el control y gobiernan el mundo. Los opresores, los dictadores y los que tienen todo lo que quieren. ¿Y los mendigos? La gente pobre, que nace, crece, vive y muere en la pobreza.

– ¿Y tú te atreves a decir eso? –le dijo Lelouch– ¿Cuantos millones de japoneses murieron por que conquistaras Japón y las islas con un portal? ¿A cuanta gente dejaste sin razón para vivir, incluida Nunnally, por esto, mientras tú nadabas en la abundancia? Dime –exigió concluyente.

– Fue una causa justa –se limitó a decir.

– Justa porque esa gente va a tener su recompensa cuando la humanidad avance un escalón más, y nos unamos todos –dijo Marshall.

– ¿Tú dices esto, habiendo aprovechándote de todo esto para tu conquista mundial? No pretendas engañar a nadie –exclamó Leral–. Te aprovechaste de que eras uno de los que más cerca estaban de Charles y de que eras uno de los que más sabía para llegar aquí, que te mostrase lo de la fuente y aprovecharte de ello. ¡Tú hiciste posible esto controlándonos todo el tiempo desde la sombra!

– ¡Si no nos unimos habrá guerras, gente sufrirá! Kururugi –Charles miró a Suzaku– ¿De veras quieres que la gente sufra lo mismo que lo hiciste tú por tu padre? Si todo acaba, nadie llorará por nadie. Y lo mismo por ti, Leral. Tu madre. ¿Lo pasaste mal, verdad? ¡Si no nos apoyas estás alegando que quieres que otra gente pase por lo mismo!

– Tu filosofía barata –profirió Leral enfadado. A Suzaku, CC y Lelouch esas palabras le extrañaban. ¿De qué manera estaba él relacionado en todo ello? Necesitaban su testimonio para que todo encajara. Era como una pieza de puzzle con un agujero de más.– quiere convencernos de que la muerte es mala. ¡La muerte no es mala! Tampoco es buena. Es la muerte, me ha costado comprendelo, pero es algo que tiene que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Puede ser de muchas maneras, por gente mala, por un error o por voluntad de la persona muerta en cuestión. Es una gran pena, pero la muerte no es mala. Lo que es malo, odioso y verdaderamente debería erradicarse son las personas como tú, las personas que arrojaron a dicho ser humano a la muerte.

– Tú si lo entiendes, ¿verdad Suzaku? –presionó la pelinegra.

– ¡No! Lo que él ha dicho es verdad. –gritó Suzaku– ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí, Lelouch? –ahora lo miraba a él– La humanidad es el ser humano. Perfecto o imperfecto. Si lo activas, no harás nada por el ser humano. Al contrario, destruirás su naturaleza. Todo lo humano. Se sabe que un humano es humano por lo que hace y dice. Robar es algo humano. Matar es algo humano. ¿Acaso no es humano también el amor? Bueno o malo es humano –siguió el japonés– Puede que esas tres cosas y la que venga hagan mucho daño a la humanidad, causen dolor y sufrimiento. Pero... ¿Sería mejor, eliminar toda la humanidad? ¡Sería muchísimo peor!

Hasta entonces, Lelouch casi no había hablado. Estaba guardando silencio, sopesando todo lo que había ocurrido en el ultimo mes. Demasiadas cosas. Y en esos instantes, aún más. Ahora entendía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, entendía porque habían contactado con él, entendía todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía dudas, y un ejemplo era el cómo pudo llegar a Japón de la noche a la mañana... pero lo esencial ya lo tenía claro. Sabía que cada persona de las que estaban involucradas, era un peón en el tablero de otro, y ese otro con más gente era un peón en otro tablero de una persona aún más grande, y al final, todo estaba controlado por alguien mayor, alguien que solo buscaba su propio beneficio.

– ¡Si muere esa gente –gritó mirando a su madre y a su padre– será una gran tragedia, pero peor sería que muriera toda la del mundo como pretendéis! Y eso de que la gente que no querría que se activase fuera gente rica y poderosa.... mientras que la gente pobre y desgraciada estaría a favor y querría... ¿Qué es lo único que le queda a esas personas? ¡Ellos mismos! Su corazón, su alma, su mente. Su capacidad para razonar, pensar, amar, odiar, envidiar, querer, poder y entender. ¿Si le quitáis eso, qué les queda a esa gente? ¡Nada! No les queda nada. –ahora miró a Leral y a Marshall– Todos seríamos uno, y todos perderíamos nuestra identidad.... y nuestra personalidad, perderíamos todo lo que realmente somos! Nuestro yo se perdería en una gran masa y no seríamos nadie ¿Acaso sería eso mejor? ¡No! ¡No lo creo! ¿Verdad? –los miró a todos, y para concluir, fijó su vista en su escudo CC y su espada Suzaku– ¿Acaso es mejor la bondad obligada que la maldad escogida?.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que se rompió por un sonido que no tendría por qué estar allí. Un sonido y una acción que es cuanto menos extraño oír y ver en una situación como aquella. Una situación extraña y de desbordante carga emocional. Pero se vio, y se oyó. Leral estaba aplaudiendo. Ni con mucha fuerza, ni con poca. Ni rápido ni despacio. Simplemente aplaudía, aplaudía porque tenía razón, y aplaudía porque la naturaleza humana no puede cambiarse. Aplaudía porque estaba de acuerdo; y, finalmente, aplaudía porque tenía ganas de aplaudir, igual que lloraba porque tenía ganas de llorar en esos instantes.

Todos le miraban, y estuvo él solo aplaudiendo, hasta que CC le imitó, y ya fueron dos personas. Tres porque al poco también aplaudía Suzaku, con más fuerza y frenetismo. Y por último, acabó aplaudiendo el propio Lelouch, antes de mirar al cielo, y con un grito desde el estómago exclamó:

– ¡Sácanos! ¡Sácanos de aquí! ¡Sácanos de aquí y destrúyete a ti mismo! ¡No por un tiempo, para siempre, hasta que el tiempo acabe! Para siempre. ¡Destruye este mundo para siempre y todos a los que no puedan salir de él, a los demás, devuélvenos al sitio por el cual hemos entrado! ¡Llévanos de nuevo fuera y haz que el portal, y los demás portales nunca vuelvan a abrirse! –tomó aliento– Nunca jamás.

Las nubes se arremolinaron sobre sobre sus cabezas, formando una especie de vórtice azul y rosado que iba absorbiendo todo, absolutamente todo, como un agujero negro.

– ¡Marianne! –exclamó Charles alargando el brazo. Le estaba transmitiendo un mensaje con la mirada, no había margen de equivocación en lo que le quería decir.

– ¡Charles! –gritó ella también– ¡No puedo! Tú... ¡No puedo!

– Aunque solo sea para que paguen. ¡Hazlo, Marianne!

Marianne lo hizo. Mientras, los demás, eran devueltos a por donde habían accedido. El Mundo de C definitivamente ya no existía. Nada de eso entraba en los planes calculados al milímetro de Charles y Marianne. ¿Por qué no habían visto en la fuente que se destruiría? ¿Marshall la persona en la que confiaban les había estado utilizando? Sí, por supuesto. Y lo que más interrogantes abría ¿Qué debía hacer Marianne?

Lelouch, Leral, CC y Suzaku despertaron en la isla, en Kaminejima, echados sobre la arena mientras los rayos procedentes del sol les daban en la cara obligándoles a despertar como si fuera un yunque. Estaba amaneciendo. El día veintiséis de mayo empezaba.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Suzaku sin la máscara de Zero, reincorporándose sobre la arena y observando el paisaje.

Luego despertó la bruja, que yacía al lado de Lelouch. No paraba de frotarse la marca de la frente con la palma de la mano.

– En Kaminejima ¿recuerdas? –le alentó a ello– Vinimos aquí a buscar a –se giró hacia la derecha, donde él aún dormía– Lelouch.

– Sí... –suspiró al levantarse por completo y recoger su máscara de la arena–, ya me acuerdo. ¿Está bien?

La peliverde acercó el oído al corazón de Lelouch. Aún notaba su relajada respiración y su corazón bombeando.

– Lo está. Está perfecto –confesó con dulzura.

– ¿Y él? –preguntó señalando al otro cuerpo, el del rubio.

Cogió una bocanada de aire ante la duda.

– No lo sé.

XXX

Villetta se había pasado toda la noche angustiada por lo que le habían contado y por el paradero de Ohgi. _No podía esconderse eternamente _retumbaba en el interior de su cabeza. Aunque ella ya lo sabía de mucho tiempo atrás, mucho: se lo dijo Jeremiah.

Jeremiah se lo había contado todo un día antes de la supuesta "muerte" de Lelouch, con el fin de que ella se lo transmitiera a Cornelia, solo a Cornelia. Pero no se vio con fuerzas. No sabía como decirle que el hombre que mató a su hermana por equivocación iba a convertirse en un héroe sacrificándose en secreto por todas las personas de la tierra. ¿Cómo le podía decir eso? Se había pasado horas pensando en como decírselo, y aún a día de hoy la atormentaba, porque sabía que debía habérselo dicho, pero no le dijo nada. A pesar de su diferencia de estatus social, la consideraba una amiga. No quería hacerle daño con esas palabras por lo que optó por no decírselo.

_Pero a veces los amigos necesitan herirse por el propio bien de ellos _y ese era el caso. Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente. Sí, peleaba con robots de diez metros contra grupos terroristas y el mundo entero, para más tarde, cambiarse de bando contra su patria dirigida por un asesino frío y calculador que tenía el poder de hacer con la gente lo que se le viniera en gana... pero eso se le había antojado mucho más fuerte que el conjunto anterior, porque era su amiga.

XXX

Kaguya no había dormido en toda la noche. La habían llamado minutos antes irse a dormir y en muy poco tiempo le habían explicado a grandes r**N**asgos que el primer Zero/Lelouch estaba vivo y desaparecido, que tenía relación con lo de Nunnally y muchas otras cosas más.

Si hubiera llegado a dormirse, hubiera soñado con él, por suerte, Tianzi estaba con ella, ya que coincidía con un viaje, secreto por supuesto tras lo de Nunnally, a Japón simplemente en calidad de placer, que no era mucho en esos momentos.

XXX

– Será mejor que lo llevemos al Cuartel –concluyó Suzaku.

– ¿Aunque haya sido él quien inició todo esto? –replicó la chica.

– Controlado por alguien superior a él como un simple peón. A Lelouch le ocurrió lo mismo –añadió–, además, de todas las personas que hay en el mundo, solo él puede contestar a nuestras preguntas. Recuerda: solo él puede decirnos donde está Nunnally.

– ¿Y luego? ¿Qué haremos con él? –insistía.

El castaño miró al cielo, claro y despejado, murmuró algo inteligible y se encogió de hombros mirando a Lelouch, aún en la arena.

– Ya lo decidirá Lelouch.

**Fin del Segundo Arco de Acontecimientos: Fugitivos.**

**Inicio del Tercer Arco de Acontecimientos: Catástrofes.**

**

* * *

Nota de Autor: **Vaya... ya se ha terminado el Arco Dos... dentro de poco el Arco Tres, que creo que es el más corto (3 capítulos, solo). Bueno, deciros que este es el principio del fin. Dentro de nada, este fic ya habrá terminado. Pero... no hay razón por la que no pueda hacer otro Code Geass R3 con diferente trama :3

Los nombres de los próximos capítulos son:

**- MN25: Reencuentro.**

**- MN26: ¡Asalto a la Fortaleza! **y

**- MN27: Rayo de Divinidad.**

Este último lo estoy escribiendo ahora mismo. Prometo sorpresas y que juro y perjuro que Miranda tendrá un papel muy importante en la trama :3 No por nada fue el primer OC -creo- que se describió íntegramente... más o menos. Ah, y los que murieron... puede que no estén muertos del todo... ahí lo dejo (y hablo por más de un personaje)...


	25. MN25: Reencuentro

_La civilización no dura porque los hombres sólo les interesan los resultados de la misma: los anestésicos, los automóviles, la radio. Pero nada de lo que da la civilización es el fruto natural de un árbol endémico. Todo es resultado de un esfuerzo. Sólo se aguanta una civilización si muchos aportan su colaboración al esfuerzo. Si todos prefieren gozar el fruto, la civilización se hunde. _

José Ortega y Gaset.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veinticinco: Reencuentro. **

Leral dio un sorbo, luego otro, y colocó la taza sobre el pequeño plato que estaba encima de la mesa. Las delicadas manos de CC tomaron con cuidado una de las galletas, que reposaba en el plato de los dulces. Cornelia la imitó.

Lelouch no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Estaban él, Cornelia, Suzaku, CC y Leral, y en vez de discutir sobre todos los problemas que había, que eran muchísimos, estaban tan tranquilos tomando el té a las cinco de la tarde.

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –exclamó Lelouch muy molesto.

Le miraron.

– Descansamos –respondió Kururugi–, te conviene hacer lo mismo.

– Pero, Nunnally... –se acercó con los brazos abiertos.

– Estamos haciendo todo lo posible –aclaró Cornelia–, Grial está completamente vigilada, los amigos de Leral –le miró– están siendo buscados, hemos dado órdenes a todos los grupos militares de toda la Tierra de que nos informen de cualquier conexión que intenten.... no podemos hacer más.

– ¡¿Y por qué no atacamos ya a Grial?! –exclamó, explotando.

– Responderé yo –se adelantó el rubio a su hermana, apartando las tazas de té y el plato de las pastas para desplegar un plano en papel azul, de Grial–. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que viste en la fuente esa? Sin una primera desgracia, no habrá segunda y sin esta una tercera y luego una y definitiva cuarta. La primera es la caída del Grial, por eso ahora mismo hay miles de personas que lo están investigando, aunque no saben ni para qué.

El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada hastiado.

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –les miró a los demás– Ordené que te encerraran en una de las celdas del sótano. Después de todo lo que has hecho y estás aquí comiendo pastas.

– Él, de aquí es el que más sabe. Para bien o para mal ahora es una pieza fundamental en el tablero.

– ¿Y como sabemos que no es todo un enredo para...?

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó también molesto– ¿Para encontrarte? Ya sabía que vivías hace muchísimo tiempo.

– Sí, pero me buscabas ¿o no es cierto? –le devolvió con el mismo tono.

– Lo es, pero porque necesitaba hablar contigo.

– ¿Sobre qué?

Los demás estaban expectantes. Él bajó la cabeza y con apenas un hilo de voz murmuró:

– Ya te lo diré.

XXX

Fortaleza Aérea de Grial.

Era el día más feliz de su vida y con una sonrisa macabra en su arrugado rostro lo manifestaba mientras con sus zarpas apresaba una botella de champán tras el escritorio de su despacho. Tenía unas hojas delante, dentro de una carpeta señalizada como _"Lelouch de la Resurrección". _

Había sabido como utilizar a Leral. Ese niñato había hecho daño a mucha gente por sanar el suyo propio, entre ellos los nobles que le habían prestado engañados su ayuda, por salvar al mundo. Pero él ya lo sabía. Amigos suyos habían muerto, pero le beneficiaba igualmente, menos competencia. Lo que hacía tres años le había dicho Charles cobraba vida, las cuatro súper catástrofes que cambiarían totalmente el mundo conocido. Le había hecho creer que le ayudaría... imbécil, él sería el gobernante del nuevo mundo. Cada persona para él era una ficha en un tablero que con el apoyo de otra o un grupo de ellas, llevaba a cabo uno de sus propósitos. Y uno de ellos era el que Lelouch destruyera el mundo de Charles y Marianne para que así fuera totalmente imposible activar alguna vez más el Ragnarok. Ya faltaba muy poco, y lo sabía. Él sabía a quien pertenecía cada cara que protagonizaría cada catástrofe: Leral, Cedric, Valiant y... En ese momento oyó un par de golpecitos en la puerta.

Oculto la botella bajo la mesa y puso la pantalla de la computador en negro, luego ordenó un poco los papeles antes de invitar a pasar. Era Miranda, su hija.

– Eh... –no sabía bien que decir, prácticamente no conocía a su padre–, Cedric me ha traído aquí...

– Pasa, pasa.

Tímidamente, la chica de la melena negra y lisa, ojos azulados, piel clara y labios rosados fue avanzando en la estancia. Tras ella había un cuadro, era una mano con un guante negro cediendo una manzana roja y reluciente a otra mano a la que se le podía ver una manga roja. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas color rosa. No iba muy arreglada.

– Como nos vemos poco –empezó su discurso el anciano–, he pensado que podrías venir aquí a pasar unos días, conmigo y con tu hermano, porque supongo que estás muy atareada en esa horrenda Academia eleven.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Leral está por aquí? Tengo ganas de verlo –sonrió.

– Sé que te hacía ilusión que Leral estuviera aquí, pero no puede ser, tiene muchos compromisos, pasará todo el mes en el Euro Universo.

Bufó.

– ¿Lo comprendes verdad?

– Sí, lo entiendo –bajó la vista hacia los folios.

En uno de los papeles estaba su nombre, una fotografía con un clip y una especie de título "Paciente 2", al lado estaba el día de su cumpleaños. En otra hoja, en donde salía un chico rubio, de nombre Valiant el título era un poco distinto "Paciente 1".

Antes de que pudiera decir nada su padre ya lo había apartado todo, como era costumbre, no haría ninguna pregunta. Se marchó.

XXX

Sabía que Leral ya no estaba allí.

Nunnally sabía que Leral ya no estaba allí. Desde que Jeremiah Gottwald usó su geass-canceller en la Fortaleza, ya nada era lo que parecía. En lugar de su medio hermano, entraba un hombre con voz extraña y pelo gris, que siempre sonreía y le recordaba mucho a Lloyd Asplund. Le hablaba como si realmente fuera su hermano, para que no sospechara, y le trataba también como tal. Él se lo creía.

Alguien había logrado superar al rey de los traidores y farsantes, y se temía que fuese peor que él, ya que al menos era su hermano y la trataba bien, con cariño y la comprendía. Se preguntaba mientras miraba por la ventana cada tarde-noche cuanto tiempo le quedaba ahí. Ya no les era últil, podían acabar con ella. Por un misterioso propósito no lo hacían. ¿Cual era el propósito de dejar a Nunnally vi Britannia viva?

XXX

– Eh, padre. ¿Por qué tenemos a Nunnally vi Britannia viva? –le consultó Cedric.

Él sonrió apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos de cada mano a la altura de la boca.

– No puedo responder a esa pregunta, así que no le des más vueltas, pero tranquilo... tiene un buen cargo.

Evidentemente Nunnally era el señuelo para que la primera catástrofe de la profecía de la fuente se diera, la caída de Grial sobre Viejo Pendragón, protagonizado por Leral Asmodeus ne. Britannia.

XXX

Ya llevaba un buen rato agitando el recipiente con el sake, pero no cesaba en ello.

– ¿Por qué no bebes ya? –instó Ohgi.

Él le miró.

– ¿Vosotros en qué pensasteis cuando dijeron que Lelouch seguía vivo?

Nagisa, Ohgi, Tamaki y Villetta se sorprendieron.

– No deberías hablar de estos temas aquí –Villetta recorrió el establecimiento de Tamaki con la mirada–, alguien nos puede oír. Yo... no pensé nada, ya, de alguna manera, sabía que no iba a morir así.

– No nos va a oír nadie, no tienes por qué hablar tan bajo –Tamaki miró a todos lados–, no hay nadie. Yo... me sorprendí mucho, pero no de una manera alegre ni una manera triste, me sorprendí y ya está.

– Yo –dijo ahora Ohgi–, no sentí nada. Cuando Toudou y yo vimos la escena, simplemente asentimos a todo lo que nos iban diciendo y ya está. Es como algo que ya sabíamos pero que no habíamos comprobado.

– Concuerdo –apuntó Nagisa–, en cierto modo, todos lo sabíamos ya. Pero no queríamos verlo.

XXX

Las ruedas del avión deslizaban por la pista de aterrizaje con dificultad, pues estaba toda mojada y por ende resbalante. Además era ya medianoche. También ayudaban a dificultar las cosas el viento y la bastante espesa neblina, impropia del mes de mayo, que ya estaba a un día de finalizar.

Al fin el gran vehículo metálico paró y al cabo de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron. Leral, pasando frío a lado de Cornelia que se había prestado junto con Guilford a vigilarlo, no podía creerse lo que vería salir de ese avión: Miu y Valiant. Por fin los habían encontrado... bueno, realmente, encontrado ya los tenían desde mucho; lo que habían conseguido era que fueran con los Black Knights que se habían desplazado al sud de Britannia sin que la Iniciativa lo supiese. Y todo gracias a la simple foto de Valiant y él con su madre y una inscripción por detrás que rezaba _"Grandes Esperanzas... se titula Grandes Esperanzas". _

Ese día de hacía tanto tiempo estaba seguro que no se le había olvidado. Tras un rato de espera, las puertas se abrieron y descendieron los dos pasajeros, él con la foto en mano. Rápidamente se acercó con paso ligero, cubriéndose con un paraguas. Su hermano si sonreía, sobre todo cuando por fin se abrazaron como buenos hermanos; ella en cambio, miraba los charcos del suelo mientras tiritaba de frío, rehuyendo la mirada azulada del emperador, que había colocando su cabeza a la misma altura que la de ella.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó sonriente, feliz.

Tardó en responder.

– Muchas cosas. Pero... ¿y a ti que te pasó? –devolvió la pregunta.

– Creí haber dejado claro que en el avión os dieran una copia de los informes para que les echaseis un ojo. ¿No estaban?

– Sí, sí estaban –contestó ella.

– Mh... –murmuró Valiant–, será mejor que me vaya un poco más para allá, hablad tranquilos.

– ¿Entonces? –seguía con su sonrisa– El memorándum no miente, todo lo ahí citado es cierto. Estamos a salvo –paró de hablar y la miró más de cerca, sus caras solo estaban a milímetros y sus ojos clavados en los del otro–. ¿Por qué no estás _feliz_?

– ¡Por un centenar de motivos! –le espetó ella, al tiempo que volvía a bajar los ojos–. ¿Por donde quieres que empiece? Quiero oírlo de tus labios. ¿Por qué, a pesar de que te lo advertimos tantísimas veces, aceptaste el geass? ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste o algo? ¡Por qué...! ¿Por qué no me abrazas?

– ¿Qué?

XXX

La noche ya se había precipitado como ave oscura sobre la capital de los Estados Unidos, a pesar de la relativa tranquilidad con la que había transcurrido el día, todos estaban más que castigados. El Cuartel parece un cementerio, estando solo Lelouch y CC en la última planta, mirando por el ventanal los rascacielos con mil luces deslumbrantes en contraste con la noche. El festín era suntuoso. Cenaron juntos a la luz de la luna, sentados en el balcón.

No era preciso ser tan inteligente como Lelouch para descifrar las señales que ella le estaba enviando. Durante el postre, CC apretó sus piernas desnudas contra las de él por debajo de la mesa, mientras le asaetaba con miradas lujuriosas. Daba la impresión de desear que dejara el cuchillo y el tenedor y la levantara en brazos.

Vi Britannia no hizo nada. Siguió comportándose como un perfecto caballero. _Yo también se jugar_, pensó, y disimuló una sonrisa traviesa. Cuando acabaron todo, Lelouch se retiró al borde del sofá del despacho de Suzaku, y agachó la cabeza, tomando un libro de la mesa. Prendió a tientas, ya que solo estaba iluminado por la luz de las velas, y empezó a leer para sí, mientras la peliverde, que no apartaba la vista del iluminado Tokio le miraba de reojo.

– ¿Qué lees? –inquirió algo molesta y confusa.

Giró el libro, y observó el título. _Arturo Pendragón, biografía._

– La biografía del rey Arturo. La campaña de Avalon. Cuando dice a los que estaban allí....

– ¿"Dádme una espada y conseguiré un reino, dádme un libro y os conseguiré la inmortalidad"?

Suspiró y sonrió plácidamente, apeándose del sillón y acercándose sigilosamente a ella para abrazarla cálidamente.

– Olvidaba que aparte de vivir esa época, has tenido mucho tiempo para leer.

– Encuentras eso muy interesante. ¿Verdad? –preguntó.

Sonrió.

– Fascinante, diría yo.

– ¿Dirías que es lo más interesante que hay ahora mismo en esta habitación?

Lelouch se rascó la cabeza mientras fingía reflexionar.

– Bueno, sí.

_Bien_, pensó ella.

– Ese libro –señaló la biblioteca– _La Divina Comedia _de Dante.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Basta ya de libros! No juegues conmigo, te lo advierto.

Lelouch sonrió.

– Es realmente –y lo marcó el realmente– interesante.

CC echaba chispas, pero las primeras insinuaciones de una sonrisa exasperada aparecieron en sus labios. No se habló más, ella se lanzó con un ágil movimiento, y le inmovilizó sobre el cómodo mueble.

– Dios... –dijo él en voz baja.

XXX

– Perdona –se disculpó el rubio–, creo que no te he entendido. ¿Lo último que has dicho ha sido...?

La japonesa de rubios cabellos color oro quiso seguir hablando, pero hizo una pausa; sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos húmedos y lloriqueantes. Cornelia y Guilford sonrieron. Cansada por la espera, ella, Miu tomó la iniciativa, poniéndose de puntillas y rodeando con sus cálidos brazos el cuello de ne. Britannia, muy sorprendido por el gesto.

– Miu... –le dijo despacio, inseguro.

Le tenía cogido de la chaqueta roja tan característica de él, que estaba abierta, dejando entrever una camiseta gris. Aunque la chica tenía la cabeza hundida en su pecho, podía atisbársele el ojo derecho mirando de manera suplicante. No tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le pedía.

XXX

Cornelia tenía cogida con la mano derecha una revista, abierta por la parte de los crucigramas. Mordisqueaba el lápiz, sólo le faltaba una palabra para terminar. No resistió más. _"Nombre de la primera guerra de la que se tiene constancia en la historia de la humanidad"._

– Gilbert. ¿Sabes cual fue la primera guerra de la que se tiene constancia en la historia de la humanidad?

– No lo sé –sonrió divertido–, pero sin embargo sí sé de la primera guerra que se produjo desde que el mundo existe.

La princesa y knight tenía la misma cara que ponían todos los compañeros de clase de Rivalz cuando este estaba a punto de soltar uno de sus chascarrillos, se avecinaba tormenta.

– Fue cuando un mono le dio un golpe a otro y este buscó venganza –sentenció–. Mira a ver si entra.

– Dudo que sea eso lo que tenga que poner ahí, porque entre otras busco un nombre. Gracias, me has ayudado mucho –dijo muy sarcástica.

XXX

Miranda no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y no era extraño. Llevaba ya un par de semanas que no pegaba ojo, y se preguntaba durante toda la noche como, a la mañana siguiente, podía mantenerse de pie. Creía que pasar un par de días en el cielo, en el Grial, le ayudaría a conciliar mejor el sueño, pero no. Morfeo no la acogía en sus brazos.

Se destapó, y se levantó hacia la ventana, descalza. Su única ropa eran unos shorts súper-cortos y una camiseta que tapaba un poco a los primeros. El cielo oscuro y nublado se extendía infinitamente delante de ella, acompañado de tres grandes y brillantes estrellas que estaban alrededor de una gran y majestuosa luna llena, que bañaba con su luz blanca, y de una tenebrosa manera, el río Yorkshire. Se apoyó en el alféizar y suspiró, no estaba allí porque su padre quisiera verla, porque nunca había querido eso... estaba segura de que tenía segundas intenciones, y esperaba que no fueran casarla con algún magnate de los negocios. El sitio de su corazón que debiera ocuparlo ese magnate, en caso de ser ese el propósito, ya estaba cubierto.

Abrió la ventana y una bocanada de aire impactó contra la cara, notaba el movimiento de la fortaleza flotante. La fatiga, y el dolor de cabeza persistían. Y aún eran más agudos desde que por la mañana le inyectaron esa inyección.

XXX

No había amanecido aún cuando se reunieron todos los figurantes de la lista, más Leral, Miu y Valiant y en el sótano del Cuartel de los Black Knights. El suelo era de mármol negro, y las paredes, grises, contaban con algunos cuadros, pero estaban cubiertos por sábanas negras. También había más objetos viejos en esa sala, cubiertos por una sábana.

Una vez todos, excepto Lelouch, CC, Leral y Zero acabaron de escrutarlo, se sentaron en la gran gran gran mesa redonda que había en el centro. Allí todos eran iguales: Kaguya, Cornelia, Guilford, Gino, Bismarck, Li, Tian-zi, Ohgi, Tamaki, Nagisa, Anya, Jeremiah, Sayoko, Hong Gu, Villetta, Cecile, Nina, Rakshata, Minami, Toudou, Sugiyama, Lloyd, CC, Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen y Leral.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaron en estos tres últimos –especialmente Leral–, Lelouch, Zero y Bismarck. Vi Britannia empezó a hablar:

– Todo el mundo aquí presente sabe lo que ha hecho la Iniciativa en nombre de quién, y por qué. Son charlistas que intentan sumir al mundo bajo un régimen muy similar al de mi padre, y por eso mismo, hay que impedírselo –mintió, evidentemente no les había explicado nada de lo que hicieron en el mundo de C, y solo lo sabían los que habían estado allí junto con Miu, Valiant, Cornelia, Guilford, Sayoko y Jeremiah–. Propongo asaltar Grial.

El silencio se rompió, y todos empezaron a murmurar con el de al lado.

– ¿Asaltar Grial? –preguntó Cecile– ¿Qué repercusión tendrá esto en los medios?

– Ninguna –contestó Zero–. Única y exclusivamente nosotros sabremos de esta operación.

– Pero no seremos los únicos que la asaltemos. ¿Los que vayan con nosotros con qué excusa irán? –interrogó ahora Minami.

– Sólo se dirá lo mínimo: un grupo de terroristas que han robado propiedades del ejército de Britannia. Punto. –le contestó Cornelia– Y ellos también estarán obligados a guardar silencio.

Li-Xingke, que hasta entonces había estado callado, fue quien hizo tan temida pregunta por los que conocían toda la historia al completo.

– Lelouch. Hiciste mil movimientos antes de –entrecomilló con los dedos– "morir", para revivir así... simplemente por eso. ¿Quieres hacernos creer que ellos no tienen nada que ver con tu Mundo de C?

– Ya no existe tal lugar –se adelantó Valiant, que volvía en cierto modo a ser Valiant ne. Britannia.

Todo el mundo cerró la boca durante un buen rato. La lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo proporcionando una genial iluminación empezó a parpadear, al mismo tiempo en el que alguien comunicaba algo a Zero. Un minuto más tarde todos los móviles sonaban. La noticia era la misma en diferentes palabras: "Señor Zero, la Fortaleza Aérea de Grial está sobre Pendragón", "Su Alteza Imperial Cornelia, hay problemas en Pendragón", "Kallen, soy Rivalz, corre, pon a Milly, tienes que verlo", "Nina, soy Rivalz, pon a Milly, ¡corre!".

Todos se levantaron y miraron hacia al frente.

– De acuerdo, Bismarck –admitió Suzaku con gesto cansado–, parece que esto sí tendrá una gran repercusión mediática.

XXX

Desde todo lo acontecido desde hacía un mes, ese era el único momento en el que Jeremiah, Sayoko, y Anya se encontraron a solas para charlar sobre lo ocurrido. Estaban en el pasillo de la cuarta planta del Cuartel, donde están la mayoría de las telecomunicaciones. Realmente Lelouch sentía que volver a estar con ellos era agradable, y esperaba que todo aquello acabara para volver al huerto. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando al irse las dos mujeres y quedarse sólo con Jeremiah, este le dio un fuerte guantazo en la cara.

– ¿Por qué has...? –preguntó tocándose donde había recibido la bofetada.

– ¿Te parece bien estar un mes por ahí, y no haber llamado ni una sola vez? –interrogó.

No sabía a qué venía el guantazo, así que directamente lo preguntó. Su respuesta no le dejó indiferente.

– Viene a que nos tenías a todos muy preocupados. Esto es como una familia, no puedes desaparecer así como así.

Lo dijo con un tono muy severo, pero no le importó. No paraba de repetirlo mentalmente: _"Esto es __como una familia", "Esto es como una familia", "Esto es como una familia". "Como una __familia", "Como una familia". _Familia. Una familia verdadera es lo que siempre le hubiese gustado tener.

Sonrió.

– Realmente sí me la merezco.

XXX

Marshall Lagerfield agitaba la copa de champán que tenía entre los dedos mientras admiraba las burbujas que salían a la superficie. Cedric, lejos de estar disfrutando de la bebida, no paraba de organizarlo todo para atacar la zona de Pendragón. Estúpido.

Ni siquiera Cedric Lagerfield sabía que lo que iba a hacer su padre era dejarle las cosas preparadas a Leral, para que cumpliera la primera profecía. Cedric podría morir, seguramente moriría, moriría. Pero daba igual, pequeño precio era comparado con el mundo entero a sus pies. Winston, Cedric... muertes aceptables.

XXX

– La fortaleza tiene el tamaño de la ciudad de Zúrich, así que hará falta mucha gente para esto –informaba Suzaku por radio–. Desde Japón podemos aportar unos 2.000 frames y unos pocos aviones de ataque.

– Como coordinador de la Federación Unida de Naciones, puedo prestar otros 2.200 frames aproximadamente –decía Xingke.

– Y allí en Britannia descontando los soldados que sean destinados a ayuda civil, habrán unos 4.000 más. No podemos correr riesgos con la gente inocente, así que no habrán más, los otros soldados, a ayudar a movilizar a los ciudadanos –informaba Cornelia.

Estaban en el despacho de Zero.

– Bien. Hay poco tiempo, será mejor que vayamos yendo a Pendragón, ¿no? –apresuró Touduou.

XXX

Tamaki dio un par de codazos leves a Ohgi, quien estaba junto a Villetta. Este le miró con gesto interrogante.

– ¡Qué bien Ohgi! Los dos juntos otra vez en un frame –exponía alegre.

– Sí –aseguró.

Villetta sonrió tímidamente.

– Y tú Villetta, ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, eh –advirtió Tamaki–, que ya sabemos que te gustan los frames, pero tú salud y la del bebé son lo primero.

– Cierto –corroboró el castaño primer ministro de Japón–, ni un movimiento.

– Os lo agradezco mucho, chicos –sonrió–, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

XXX

Kallen y Gino circulaban por el hángar de frames, dispuestos a subir cuanto antes al de cada uno. No iban muy rápido, había tiempo.

– Otra vez luchando contigo. Extraño ¿No? –inició conversación el aristócrata.

– Pues bastante –admitió–, un poco raro sí que es. Por cierto... –recordó las palabras que le dijo antes de salir a buscar la isla de Kaminejima y su portal con los demás–, ¿te acuerdas de como pilotar ese trasto? –señaló al Tristan.

– Me acuerdo, me acuerdo. Aunque no sé si tanto como para estar pendiente de mi flanco y del tuyo. Aún tendré que cubrirte las espaldas...

La britanojaponesa negó serena.

– Tranquilo, no hará falta. Yo sola puedo acabar con ellos.

– No esperaba menos de ti.

Y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

XXX

– ¡Puding, activa los propulsores! –ordenó Rakshata.

– Sí... –musitó acercándose a donde estaban los mandos, cerca de Cecile y Nina– Decidme chicas, ¿por qué esta mujer tiene que estar aquí?

– Porque es útil –respondió alegre Cecile–, ánimo, hacen buena pareja.

Esbozó una mueca de desagrado y miró a la india. _No creo._

– ¡Dios! Puedo hacer que una masa de un montón de toneladas luche como un caballero medieval y dispare rayos de las manos y no puedo prescindir de esa ¡Qué tormento es esto!

– ¿Decías algo, Puding? –dijo desde atrás.

– No –bufó–. No digo nada.

XXX

– ¿Li, de verdad que esto es como ha explicado Lelouch? –preguntó Tian-zi.

Se encogió de hombros. Y se agachó un poco, hasta poner los ojos a la misma altura.

– No lo sé –le dio un abrazo y se retiró.

– Ten cuidado –deseó la pequeña emperatriz.

Sonrió de espaldas a ella y murmuró.

– Lo tendré.

XXX

– Una joya de la ingeniería y de la tecnología britanniana. El estandarte del ejército. El buque insignia de la armada, el símbolo de la victoria se podría decir –expresaba Bismarck orgulloso de su frame reparado–. El arma más poderosa creada por el hombre.

Anya bajó los párpados, aburrida, y subió al Morded, estaba ansiosa por volver a disparar los Hadron.

XXX

A él –Leral–, no le habían proporcionado ningún knightmare especial, ni a él ni a sus acompañantes, pero no importaba. Contaba con el permiso directo de Suzaku de poder tomar uno del hangar, todos eran gekkas de los empleados en la lucha contra Lelouch cuando tomó el mundo. _Todos con Vincents y cía y yo con esta porquería de tecnología atrasada que debiera estar en el cubo de la basura. Maldito Lelouch y su desconfianza hacia mí, y maldito también el que diseñó esta chatarra inmundo, no si ya lo decía yo, mala calidad por eso no quería que... _rezaba en voz baja dando vueltas arriba y abajo de la estancia oscura, donde a penas entraba luz y todo estaba inundado de polvo.

Oyó un murmuro tras él, y se giró. Era ella. Cómo no. Se acercaba de manera tímida, abrazando a una carpeta contra su pecho con la que ocasionalmente se cubría la cara cuando la miraba.

– Hum... –murmuró al girarse y darse cuenta de su presencia. Llevaba un traje de pilotar similar al de Kallen, pero en negro, y unos extraños cachivaches negros y blancos en las orejas, que suponía que serían para recibir órdenes. No sabía para qué lo llevaba, no iba a participar en el asalto.

– Sólo... –empezó–... me gustaría explicarte lo del otro día. Tú te.... fuiste.... y yo... estábamos asustados... tú... eres...

El rubio giró la cabeza a lado y lado, por si su hermano pululaba cerca viendo la escena. Llevaba poco tiempo con él desde el rencuentro, pero se había empapado ya bien de su forma de ser. Tras escrutar la habitación con la mirada, le tocó al reloj. Y faltaba poco para que el destacamento saliera camino a Grial.

– Mira... –se acercó cada vez más y más a él.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el chico que tenía adelante, no le estaba prestando atención. Al fin se estaba lanzando, aunque no tardó mucho en ser cortada.

– No es momento para ponerse sentimentales –y pasó a su lado.

Notó como el aire acariciaba su ropa tras su paso. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Valiant, que estaba recostado en un frame, observándolo todo de un modo furtivo, desde un segundo plano.

XXX

– Será mejor que te vayas subiendo al NeoLancelot ese, Suzaku –le espetó Lelouch al pasar por su lado sonriente, junto con CC, ya faltaba menos para ver a su hermana.

– No –negó con la cabeza.

El britannian se sorprendió.

– ¿Cómo que...? Haces falta...

– Aquí en Japón hago más falta. Imagínate que no solo atacan Pendragón, sino también Tokio. ¿Cómo se defiende el país? No podemos dejar esto desprotegido tampoco –expuso–, de todas maneras, estaré allí, dentro de unas horas iré y dejaré a Schneizel al cargo. ¿De acuerdo?

No sabía que decir, así que solo esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

– De acuerdo.

XXX

Ya estaban todos sobre sus knightmare frames, relucientes y brillantes a la luz del sol de medio día; formando una línea recta y perfecta.

– Se ruega que todo el personal abandone las zonas de despegue de inmediato. Repetimos, abandonen las zonas de despegue de inmediato –pedía toscamente un altavoz.

Los últimos operarios encargados de limpiar las pistas de aterrizaje se apartaron corriendo.

– Todo en orden, señores –informó Nina mirando un ordenador.

Lloyd apartó de un empujón al hombre que daba las ordenes por megafonía y se puso él.

– Tres... –contaba con su voz de pito; al poco añadió:– dos...

Todos sentían expectación, y acariciaban ya los mandos.

– ¡A armarla!

La primera línea, compuesta por los miembros de la Mesa Redonda del sótano que podían pilotar se elevó hacia el cielo, tras ellos, se oscureció el cielo por los miles de gekkas, sutherlands, vincents, gareths, etc... que había volando con la marca de Britannia, la Federación Unida de Naciones y los Estados Unidos. Desde la terminal, Villetta, Tian-zi y demás personal levantaba la vista para divisar a los que lucharían por el futuro de la humanidad, tal como la conocían.

XXX

– ¡Bueno, chicas! –gritaba eufórico Lloyd recogiendo sus artilugios– ¡Ya hemos acabado, a casa!

Rakshata Chawla negó con el dedo.

– No, no, no... Puding. Debes quedarte para coordinar el ataque a sus sistemas.

– ¿Cómo que coordinar? –protestó.

– Venga, conde, que será divertido –animó falsamente Croomy.

– Sí, seguro –afirmó Nina.

Miró a la mujer rubia con desdén, y dijo al fin:

– Nada de lo que he hecho con ella ha sido nunca divertido.

Las ayudantes abrieron los ojos como platos ante tal contundente frase.


	26. MN26: ¡Asalto a la Fortaleza!

_No quiero alcanzar la inmortalidad mediante mi trabajo, sino simplemente no muriendo._

Woody Allen.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veintiséis: ¡Asalto a la Fortaleza!**

XXX

Esa tarde le dolía con más intensidad que nunca. La cabeza le iba a reventar. No paraban de llegarle punzadas desde todos los lados. Se sentía más fatigada que nunca, le dolían los huesos, le dolían los músculos... le dolía todo. Habían llegado por la mañana varios médicos, tenía fiebre, 38ºC y medio. Pero sus síntomas no coincidían con ninguna enfermedad, al menos con ninguna que no fuese de la Edad Media.

XXX

– Señor Lagerfield –empezó a decir el médico nada más pasar por el umbral de la puerta–, ya se le han hecho todas las pruebas oportunas a su hija.

– ¿Y?

Las gafas del hombre de blanco brillaron haciendo imposible ver sus ojos.

– Su geass no tardará en manifestarse.

Los labios del anciano se encobraron, cosa que era bastante raro en él, para esbozar una tétrica sonrisa, en donde enseñaba hasta sus afilados caninos.

– Perfecto.

XXX

Las luces de emergencia de toda la Fortaleza Aérea de Grial se pusieron en ámbar, o lo que es lo mismo: nivel de alerta uno, posible enemigo al acecho. De alguna manera, presentían que el ataque de Lelouch y sus tropas no iba a hacerse de esperar.

– ¿Nivel de alerta uno? –preguntó un encargado de comunicaciones en el cuarto en donde se controlaban.

– Sí –confirmó una chica–, al parecer puede que un grupo pequeño, reducido, de knightmares de dudosa procedencia ataquen. Al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho un capitán.

– ¿Y si es Lelouch que ha venido de la tumba para rescatar a Nunnally?

Los cuatro presentes rieron con una sonora carcajada, y el que empezó a hablar dijo:

– Pues podría ser. Corren rumores, sobre todo entre los altos mandos.

– Sí, seguro –dijo alegre otro–. Anda que... venga, ponte a trabajar. Que el espía de los Black Knights no debe tardar mucho en enviarnos sus informes.

XXX

Schneizel tecleaba con rapidez en su ordenador, debía pasar una información muy importante, extremadamente importante... a Grial. Él era el espía que traspasó desde el principio, información a Lagerfield. Evidentemente Leral no lo sabía, solo Lagerfield en persona sabía la identidad del topo. Que ahora iba a dar una de las informaciones más importantes desde que comenzó aquello: la que alertaba del ataque de Lelouch con fuerzas del Ejército de Britannia, de los Black Knights y de la Federación Unida de Naciones. Estaba eufórico, una vez todo hubiera acabado y todo el mundo fuera Britannia, él recibiría de nuevo su cargo de Primer Ministro, que el estúpido de su hermano había transformado a cargo público. ¿Qué era eso? ¡Desde cuando todo el mundo puede llegar a ser la segunda persona más importante del Imperio!

De repente la pantalla de su ordenador ennegreció. Levantó ambas manos del teclado, y miró a los lados y detrás del monitor, como si allí estuviera la respuesta al apagón. Luego, bajó la vista a los cables del suelo, pero tampoco había nada extraño. Todos los cables estaban conectados en el enchufe pertinente.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Schneizel? –preguntó Suzaku con tono rimbombante– Aparte de enviar información al enemigo.

Parpadeó varias veces; no se lo creía. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¡Cómo! Eso ya no importaba. Sabía que si negaba, no iba a creerle, así que no vio otra salida que confesar:

– Aparte de eso, contribuía al bienestar de Britannia –fueron sus palabras.

Zero desenfundó la pistola de su cinto y apuntó con ella entre los dos ojos de Schneizel el traidor. La sudor del príncipe resbalaba por su frente mientras sus ojos, encendidos por la ira, buscaban incesantemente la puerta por la que el que impediría que le mataran fuera a entrar. Porque le dijeron que eso ocurriría, que cuando estuviera en apuros, tendría un apoyo cerca que no dudaría en arriesgar su vida por él. Pero no entró. En ese momento, se acordó de algo. Llevaba una pistola en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

– ¡Responde! ¿En qué lugar de Grial está Nunnally vi Britannia? –gritó Suzaku, retrocediendo, pero esgrimiendo aún el arma– ¡Dime donde está!

La mano de Schneizel se dirigía furtivamente a donde tenía él su pistola.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada! –gritó.

La mano estaba entrando en su bolsillo.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! –repitió.

La sacó. Y en el momento exacto en el que se libraba del peso del arma al llevarla entre sus ropas notó algo en el hombro. Notó como algo le perforaba la carne, y le ardía, y golpeaba con fuerza el hueso. Quemaba. Y no menos caliente estaba la sangre que resbalaba por su brazo hasta llegar, cayendo a gotas, al suelo. El impulso le hizo golpearse con la nuca en la pared al tiempo que un grito desgarrador salía desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

– ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO ELEVEN! ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO! –entre lloros, se llevó la mano libre a la herida, para evitar que más sangre saliera de él y volvió a repetir– ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO HIJO DE PUTA!

Su vista automáticamente marchó a la pistola. Se pasó el reverso de la mano por los ojos, para quitarse las lágrimas. Suzaku habló:

– ¡Solo te lo repetiré una vez más! ¿Dónde está Nunnally vi Britannia? ¡Dímelo y no morirás, al menos ahora!

Las lágrimas de Schneizel le llegaban hasta los labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa. Sí, le dolía todo el cuerpo a excepción del brazo, que no sentía nada. Y sabía que iba a morir. ¿Pero qué importaba? ¡TODO POR BRITANNIA! Al fin Britannia iba a tener su gobernante ideal.

– ¿Qué...?

Schneizel miró al cristal azulado de la máscara de Zero desafiante. Y le escupió, sangre, antes de abalanzarse sobre la pistola que estaba a pocos metros de él.

Suzaku cerró los ojos. Tomó con firmeza el arma y quitó el seguro.

– Quizás en el Cielo te perdonen –dijo antes de presionar el gatillo–, porque YO no.

Y disparó, una milésima antes de ser disparado él, provocando un leve estruendo al salir la bala dorada que atravesaría el cráneo del que una vez fuera el segundo hombre más importante del mundo, haciéndolo caer sonriente en un charco hecho por su propia sangre.

Se acercó tambaleante a su mesa, y presionó el botón rojo para ordenar que alguien acudiera a limpiar ese estropicio.

XXX

– Eh mirad –avisó a los demás uno de los encargados de telecomunicaciones–, hemos perdido la conexión con el topo.

Tras esa pérdida, llegaron las demás, dejándolos sin ningún medio de comunicación y prácticamente sin nada. Sin luz, sin telecomunicaciones... no podían utilizar su tecnología como eran ordenadores y satélites.

– Ya ha empezado –anunció Cedric apareciendo en la sala–, reparad las conexiones lo antes posible. Si lo hacéis lo suficientemente deprisa, no podrán atacarnos ahora que estamos desprevenidos.

Luego se marchó. Los megáfono se encendieron, y transmitían un mensaje cuanto menos preocupante "A toda la Fortaleza. Nos están atacando, repito, nos están atacando. Escondan a los civiles en el Cuadrante Z, el personal autorizado, que acuda a la Torre Crussade y a los hangares próximos siguiendo los procedimientos de emergencia estudiados".

– ¡Mirad eso –exclamó uno de los presentes–, intentan penetrar en el sistema!

XXX

Marshall también había oído los megáfonos, y estaba contento. Lo que durante tantos años había soñado, comenzaba a cobrar forma. Giró su silla de ruedas al ventanal, y a los cielos y a las aves les dedicó estas palabras:

– Los cuatro peones están preparados. Leral. Valiant. Miranda. Cedric. Me fue difícil urdir el plan, pero todo está dando el fruto que quería. ¡¿Me oyes, Charles, me oyes?! Cada uno tiene una función específica y me harán Dios.–Rió macabramente mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente–. Y es gracioso porque... no saben ni lo que están haciendo. –paró unos segundos, se levantó de su silla de ruedas, y con un dedo acusador apuntó a Charles, quien cada vez estaba más sorprendido– ¡YO SERÉ EL NUEVO DIOS! ¡Yo seré la mano que impartirá justicia y tejerá el destino de toda la gente, el que con un dedo aplaste a sus enemigos y alce a sus aduladores, el que hará que el mundo entero viva en la corrección y no en la desesperación! ¡El que hará que la tierra no quiebre y el mar no se seque! ¡El creador y el destructor! ¡El que haga y deshaga! ¡El que haga que el Sol salga y la Luna se oculte! ¡Que la oscuridad llegue o se vaya así como lo haré con la luz! … yo... ¡Tú quisiste que toda la humanidad acabara! ¿Por qué acabar cuando por un poco de sacrificio podrían tener al verdadero Dios que necesitaban? ¡Charles, fallaste una vez más, y realmente debe ser vergonzoso que sean, precisamente tu hijos, sobre todo Lelouch, quienes te hagan acabar así!

XXX

"Se ha recuperado el orden en dos cuartas partes de las redes" –anunciaba el megáfono.

Cedric se encontraba en el centro de control. Una gigante estructura con un altar central en donde él estaba dirigiendo, rodeado por cuatro más: sus cuatro generales. Bajo del podio estaban los demás observando mapas, televisiones, ordenadores, escuchando la radio, analizando señales, manejando complicadas máquinas, lanzando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, escribiendo, consultando libros...

– ¿Falta mucho? –preguntó el pelinegro con cara de despreocupación antes de pegar un sorbo a la taza de café que sostenía.

_¿Solo querían penetrar en los sistemas? No creo. No nos van a dejar tranquilos tan fácilmente._

– Lo de las señales solo ha sido una distracción –comentaba un general joven y bien parecido a otro a la oreja, era gordo y las luces del techo hacían brillar su sudorosa calva–, planean arrasar con la Fortaleza. Tenemos a Nunnally, Mao y el Crimson, no van a dejarnos tan fácilmente. Planean llevárselos a la fuerza.

Otro general, negro y viejo, que llevaba una gorra gris sobre la cabeza, exclamó:

– ¡Lord Cedric! ¡Mis hombres han detectado una flota de unos diez mil frames con aviones llegando por el ala oeste! He enviado un par de equipos de contención. No durarán mucho.

Con delicadeza, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y le dijo:

– Que vuelvan y preparen la formación de tortuga con los demás hombres a su servicio. –Ahora miró a los otros dos, al joven y al calvo– Ustedes hagan volver lo antes posible a los miembros de la Iniciativa que estén repartidos por la geografía britanniana, los que estén en el extranjero ya serán llamados en el otro momento. También quiero que se encarguen del ataque. Y usted –miró al cuarto general, que no vestía el atuendo de general de la Iniciativa, sino uno negro con más broches dorados que los normales–, las telecomunicaciones y demás están a punto de ser restablecidas, evite que vuelvan a dañarse por cualquier motivo. Cuando esté seguro de que no van a volver a cortarse, pase a tomar el mando del equipo de mantenimiento de máquinas. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron levemente.

"Todos los sistemas en orden. Pase de alerta a nivel azul, repito, nivel azul cinco, máximo nivel de emergencia".

– Perfecto.

XXX

– Lulu, nos ha sido imposible tomar las redes y penetrar en los sistemas de Grial –razonaba Lloyd–, parece que ahora te toca manejar a ti.

– Quería hacer esto de una manera pacífica por la seguridad de Nunnally y los civiles. Ya es en vano. ¡Preparaos para tomar Grial por la fuerza!

Todas las unidades de frames oyeron esa orden. Calculaban que para romper el escudo necesitarían una concentración tremenda de energía, los cañones Hadron eran perfectos, aunque tendrían que haber varios: el Guren, el Shen-Hu, el Morded y el Gawain. Gino y Jeremiah mantendrían abierta la puerta como Suzaku cuando penetró en el Damocles.

La fortaleza estaba enfrente, y Anya se moría por disparar otra vez el gran cañón Hadron pesado que llevaba en la pechera. "Acumulando datos del terreno", "Conexión 404", "404 datos recibidos", "Adquiriendo objetivos", "Revisando cálculos de terreno", "Formando curva de disparo", "Captura de punto de control completado", "Conexión de datos con 45".

En la pantalla de su frame, estaba marcado el punto exacto al que debía disparar con un círculo grisáceo y una cruz en el centro. Arriba a la derecha tenía las anotaciones de arriba. Abajo, la distancia. Y arriba a la izquierda la potencia.

"Preparaciones de disparo completas".

Toda la pantalla se volvió roja, y la pelirosa manejaba el mando como si fuera el jostick de algún videojuego. Con el dedo corazón se preparaba para pulsar el botón rojo del mando.

"Escogiendo tipo de munición". "Cargando". "Disparando".

– Disparando –comunicó a los demás que tenían que acompañarla y a Gino y Jeremiah.

Un fuerte estruendo audible a kilómetros acompañó la salida de un largo y grueso chorro morado de energía que impactaba contra un punto del escudo invisible que protegía la base enemiga. A medio camino se le unieron el del Guren, el del Shen-Hu y el del Gawain de Lelouch y CC.

Solo se abrió una pequeña brecha.

– Es suficiente, Anya –le dijo Gino, y cambió la conexión ahora a Jeremiah–. Venga, vamos. Antes de que se cierre.

El Tristán estaba en modo de avión, por lo que llegó mucho antes que el Siegfried teniendo que ponerse en la postura del _Hombre de Vitrubio _hasta que este llegó. Una vez apareció Orange-kun con su Siegfried, todo fue más fácil. El que era un pequeño agujero se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande y las tropas iban pasando al interior.

XXX

Cedric ya no estaba en la plataforma de mando con los cuatro generales que se desesperaban por evitar el ataque, sino por los pasillos de la Torre, iba a visitar a Nunnally.

XXX

– ¡Han entrado! –dijo el general más anciano, negro de la gorra– ¡Todos los hombres a los cañones, tanto de tierra como los de la Torre Crussade! ¡Tanques y misiles tierra aire fuera! ¡Grupo de defensa, formación tortuga!

La formación tortuga consistía básicamente en agruparse de tal modo que los escudos de sakuradite se convertían en uno solo cubriendo al pelotón, aprovechando los huecos que solo ellos conocían para atacar y disparar.

– ¡Grupos de ataque! –ordenó el hombre calvo– ¡Bajad a los sótanos de la Fortaleza! Que no penetren. Que un grupo se una a las unidades que ya hay en la Torre para evitar que alguien llegue a Nunnally. No descuidéis los pasillos de la zona residencial.

– ¿Veinte minutos? –preguntaba el general que vestía de negro por un pinganillo– ¡¿Aún?! Dios mío. Que ataquen, que ataquen.

– ¡Quiero al menos treinta hombres en las mazmorras! No quiero que ningún monstruíto del geass se escape de allí aprovechando el escándalo. ¿Entendido? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pues venga, joder! Y otros treinta para que no lleguen a los hangares.

XXX

La fortificación en Grial era tan fuerte que a pesar de todo lo que acontecía, en algunos lugares como en los sótanos, o en el interior de la Torre Crussade, no se oía ningún ruido extraño, y todo estaba tan bien como siempre. Eso era lo que le pasaba a Miranda. Aún en su cuarto, leía un libro cuando de repente oyó que golpeaban a la puerta.

La entreabrió pensando que eran o bien su hermano o bien su padre, se equivocaba. Eran dos hombres de la Iniciativa, ataviados para el ataque con armas largas. Sentía vergüenza porque aún iba vestida con unos shorts muy cortos y una camiseta de manga corta, llevaba unas sandalias grisáceas.

– Señorita Lagerfield, su padre quiere que abandone esta parte de Grial –informó uno mientras el otro miraba lascivamente las piernas de la joven y poco a poco subía.

Sentía que la estaban desnudando con la mirada, su respuesta no fue nada inesperada.

– ¿Puedo cambiarme?

Hicieron como que se lo pensaban un instante, se giraron el uno al otro y fingiendo dudar se miraron. El que había hablado sonrió.

– Lo siento –dijo–, no hay tiempo que perder.

XXX

El primer grupo de los aliados ya había traspasado los muros, y dando por hecho de que el Tristan y el Siegfried ya no daban más de sí, Lelouch ordenó a sus dos pilotos que se retiraran hacia dentro. Desde el interior sería más fácil hacer entrar a los demás.

Todos los que allí estaban contra la Iniciativa, que eran alrededor de unos cuatro mil, debían respetar tres puntos claros: no atacar a puestos civiles, no saquear, y tener cuidado con determinados tipos de munición en determinados sitios. Por lo demás, todo al libre albedrío de cada uno.

El ejército del interior estaba repartido de la siguiente manera: dos mil combatían contra la seguridad, los otros dos mil entrarían en Crussade. La mayor parte de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda estaban ahí, en el grupo de los que irían a la Torre; excepto Leral y sus dos acompañantes, que también estaban vigilados por Cornelia, Guilford y Toudou siendo este último a los que dirigía a los que aguardaban entrar.

XXX

Los tanques y los misiles tierra aire eran los que primero caían, pero al estar controlados a distancia no suponían ninguna baja para el enemigo. Lo difícil ya eran los frames que protegían la Fortaleza.

– Son Rogers –explicaba Leral horas antes en Japón aún–, los mandé construir yo a gusto. Son una mezcla perfecta de Sutherland y de Vincent. Son igual de altos que los últimos, e igual de anchos. Tienen la cabeza como un casco de esos medievales. Son blancos y grises, en el centro llevan una cruz roja. Hay algunos que llevan capa roja, y se llaman Rogers War-D, pero esos son solo para la élite de la Iniciativa, los que se encargaban de protegerme a mi y que ahora están con Cedric. Tienen Hadron en el pecho.

– ¿Armas que llevan? –inquirió Lelouch.

– De serie los lanzamisiles esos estándar, la espada y los slash. Luego uno se lo modela a gusto, puede incorporarle muchas cosas: escudo, lanza, una versión más avanzada de las metralletas esas...Sobre como cargárselos: la cabeza. Es donde tienen la mayor parte de sakuradite.

Todos le hicieron caso y esa tarde lo estaban poniendo en práctica. Todos los golpes iban a parar a la cara o los parietales, casi ninguno al cuerpo y en muy contadas ocasiones a las extremidades. Una cosa que se le había olvidado mencionar al rubio y que ahora añadía por radio era que...

– No os asustéis cuando salga ese líquido rojo y espeso que parece sangre –lo dijo porque lo vio oportuno, un Sutherland casi se caía al ver como manaba esa "sangre" de la cabeza de uno– es sakuradite mezclada con varios compuestos químicos. Tienen la mayor parte de las reservas en la cabeza, por eso lo de darles ahí.

Pero eso no era todo: habían aviones, helicópteros, había de todo. Incluso se podían ver algunos Rogers encima de los aviones usándolos como si fueran tablas de surf. Gino se lo pasaba en grande, aunque la Torre Crussade aún le quedaba muy lejos.

La Torre Crussade era lo más complicado de todo. Estaba protegida por cañones Hadron instalados en los pisos centrales y más altos. Dando como único medio para entrar el ir a ras del suelo, cosa que era imposible por el hecho de que habían distorsionadores gefjun repartidos por todo. Habían sabido reutilizar el invento de Rakshata de una manera magistral, y esta, cuando lo vio a través del monitor del laboratorio, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Lloyd ponía una mueca de desagrado.

Aquello parecía una fiesta del neón. Disparos por todos lados, de un brillo tan intenso que cegaban a la gente a su paso. En pocos minutos la tierra artificial que recubría Grial ya estaba toda llena de trozos metálicos pertenecientes a ambos bandos y de pequeños incendios. Llevaban cinco minutos y a penas habían hecho daño alguno a las estructuras importantes como cuarteles, almacenes de tecnología o torres de telecomunicación; poro poco a poco lo estaban logrando. De momento no había salido nadie de la Torre oscura.

Lelouch tecleó un par de cosas mientras CC sentada en la parte de atrás tomaba los mandos pertinentes. Se encendió la cámara integrada.

– Anya ¿Ya ha recuperado fuerzas el Morded? –preguntó primero que nada.

La chica bajó un poco la vista para consultar los medidores, parecían estar en orden.

– Bastantes.

No se veía con fuerzas en ese momento de abrirle conversación a Kallen, por lo que para disimular su falta de valor en ese campo, pidió que fuera ella quien congregara a los demás. Ordenó también al grupo de akatsukis más cercanos que les rodearan para protegerles de cualquier ataque.

XXX

Los cuatro generales lo veían todo desde las pequeñas pantallas de enfrente, cada uno desde diferentes ángulos.

– ¿Cuanto falta para que la sección vuelva? ¡Tenía que estar ya aquí! –exclamaba el calvo.

– ¡Desde el inicio de la contienda solo he visto cinco Rogers War-D! ¿Dónde están los demás! ¡Los quiero a todos fuera! Y preparad la pista de salida número uno, Lord Cedric y Mao van a salir en breve.

XXX

Pese a que les estaban resguardando de los disparos y los ataques, los encargados de perforar aquella dura superficie no se libraban de que de vez en cuando les alcanzasen, retrasando aún más su trabajo. _Una vez todos estén dentro_, se decía Lelouch, _entrar en la Torre y rescatar a Nunnally será de lo más fácil._

XXX

Nada más vio como se abría una pequeña ranura, Leral pasó por ella sin dar tiempo a Gino y Jeremiah de que la agrandaran: pasó entre ambos.

–¡Malditos emperadores de Britannia...! –murmuraba Toudou.

– No hay tiempo que perder –le avisó Guilford–, cuando volvamos o cuando muramos, tendremos tiempo de sobra para enfadarnos. No te preocupes.

A regañadientes, le hizo caso y penetró como todos los demás. No quedaba nadie prácticamente fuera de la gran fortificación.

– ¡Atacad al flanco derecho! –alertaba Kallen que en ese mismo instante lo estaba sobrevolando, con Toudou, Nagisa, Ohgi y Tamaki tras ella.

XXX

– ¿Donde están mi hermano? ¿Y mi padre? –preguntó la pelinegra.

– Su hermano está preparando la eyección del Majestic, un frame experimental creado para su uso personal –respondió uno sin detenerse–. Su padre se encuentra en su despacho, pero no tardará en ir a donde usted, tranquila, allí estará usted segura.

La situación no podía ser peor para ella: se encontraba fatal, estaba en medio de una guerra contra TODO el mundo –nadie le había dicho nada, pero al pasar por un pasillo con ventanas distinguió el escudo de la Federación–, la escoltaban unos hombres que le daban muy mala espina, iba con un vestuario que aparte de realzar sus formas femeninas no dejaba a la imaginación, y por si fuera poco, no vería ni a su hermano ni a su padre. Perfecto; aunque realmente no se esperaba otra cosa de ellos dos.

– ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –antes de que contestaran la formuló– ¿Por qué están aquí todos esos frames de la Federación y de los Blacks?

Al momento se arrepintió de haberla hecho, cuando uno de ellos le lanzó una mirada con la que la fulminó. El resto del trayecto lo hizo en escrupuloso silencio, uno sepulcral.

XXX

Todos estaban resistiendo de una manera sobrehumana en Grial. Sobre todo la Torre Crussade seguía intacta a causa de los distorsionadores gefjun del suelo. Todo estaba controlado. Por otro lado, en el ejército asaltante, donde las bajas eran cada vez mayores y el suelo de la fortaleza daba fe de ello.

La hierva, bien cuidada y verde, estaba ahora llena de hoyos, amasijos metálicos, escombros y pequeños incendios a causa de las colisiones de los aparatos al explotar, que eran muchas.

– ¡Enviad más gente al ala derecha, el Guren se está acercando! –gritaban en el interior de la sala de comando–. No dejéis que lleguen. ¿Quien está manejando los cañones laterales de la Torre? ¡Y... ¿Cuando llegará la maldita unidad esa aquí?!

El megáfono no callaba, no paraba de transmitir mensajes: "Desalojen las zonas marcadas con X", "No se acerquen a los puntos A", "Los civiles reúnanse en los campos autorizados y recomendados"...

XXX

Leral podía ver perfectamente desde su frame, cuando no era atacado ni atacaba, lo rojo que estaba el cielo y lo negras que eran las nubes. Ese cielo, anaranjado como el de su sueño con el sol poniéndose, le incomodaba. Era como si intentara avisar de que algo se avecinaba... que algo extraño iba a ocurrir.

Una persona normal, al ver un cielo anaranjado como lo era ese bello ocaso, no piensa que algo malo va a ocurrir. Simplemente piensa que es bello dándole mayor o menor importancia, pero para nada suele tomárselo como una señal y mucho menos de una catástrofe. Pero el lo veía así.

Y más tétrico era el que la cruz, construida en contra de su voluntad puesto que él era ateo, estuviese alineada de una manera perfecta con el sol haciéndoles en ese mismísimo momento al Gawain de Lelouch y a él.

XXX

Nunnally lo veía todo. Nunnally lo oía todo. Nunnally sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sentía miedo. Miedo, alegría, añoranza... todo al mismo tiempo. De alguna extraña forma, ya liberada del geass de Mao, notaba cerca la presencia de su hermano: de Lelouch. Sin embargo luchaba porque se desvanecieran y así no recordar lo mal que lo pasó en los momentos posteriores a su muerte.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, eran dos soldados iguales a los que habían ido a por Miranda.

– Su Alteza, me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos. Estamos desalojando algunas zonas, entre ellas esta, y queremos llevarla a salvo –anunció uno de ellos con tono cordial.

A penas le dio tiempo a soltar un "Vale" cuando ya la estaban llevando por el pasillo en donde corrían a la desesperada decenas de hombres como aquellos dos profiriendo gritos y maldiciones.

XXX

La tierra de Grial, la que rodeaba a la Torre Crussade se movía. Era como un terremoto. Tras ella, un gran ruido metálico hizo que todos los hombres dejasen de pelear y centraran su atención en el lugar del que procedían venir los sonidos.

Cuatro grandes focos situados en el extremo de los palos de la cruz se encendieron y se pusieron de un color rojo. A ese color, normalmente asociado al peligro –y esa situación no era una excepción– le siguió otro fuerte movimiento, y otro rimbombante chirrido metálico.

A los pocos segundos, cuando apenas había alguien luchando y no pendiente de la escena, ese foco rojo cambió a ámbar y empezó a parpadear. Era como un semáforo, como era de esperar, luego vino el verde y otro ruidoso estruendo.

Lelouch con sus guantes tomó con fuerza las palancas del frame y elevó un poco la cabeza, para ver que tenía la peliverde en los monitores. Lo mismo que él.

– ¿De donde crees que viene, Lelouch? –preguntó esta al verlo.

Bufó.

– No lo sé. Ponme con Leral.

Volvió a su sitio y se puso cara a la pantalla. El rubio tenía una expresión muy similar a la suya. Con la mirada se lo decía todo, aún así preguntó.

– ¿Qué es eso? –inquirió.

Encogió los hombros, curvó los labios y abrió mucho los ojos. Era evidente cual sería la respuesta.

– No lo sé. Solo se me ocurre el Crimson... pero... no sé.

_¡Perfecto, él tampoco lo sabe! ¡Vamos bien!_

El ruido volvió. La cruz, que ya tenía las luces en color verde penetró dentro de la cúpula sobre la que estaba erguida y todo se puso en silencio. Al cabo de unos instantes la misma cúpula se abrió por la mitad.

– ¡Rápido! –gritaba Bismarck– ¡Atacad desde arriba al agujero! ¡Al agujero!

No se lo pensaron dos veces y medio ejército aliado voló hasta allí y empezó a disparar hacia abajo; el único objetivo era darle a la obertura. Nada más. Kallen también quiso dirigirse allí, pero Lelouch la retuvo, con la excusa de que perfectamente podría ser una trampa.

No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero a fin de cuentas él era el que lo dirigía todo, aunque nadie sabía por cuanto tiempo. Durante los siguientes minutos todo volvió a lo de antes: la lucha continuaba. Ya nadie prestaba atención a ese agujero, excepto Leral y Lelouch en cuyas mentes había algo que les decía "_Eso es malo_". Y tenían razón: transcurrido un tiempo, del interior del tubo empezó a brotar humo comos si fuera una chimenea.

Algunos frames aliados intentaron acercarse, pero no era fácil por la presión que los Rogers, que eran cada vez más, ejercían sobre ellos. Y si lograban penetrar la barrera de estos, tampoco era para mucho ya que los cañonazos Hadron estaban atentos y los gefjun aún con debilidad, funcionaban a esa altura.

El humo se intensificaba, y los metales cada vez provocaban un ruido más fuerte que salía del conducto. Algo iba a hacer su aparición. Leral temía que fuera el Crimson, de aparecer sería fatídico; sí estaba con los mejores pilotos del mundo: Kallen, los Round... pero las bajas serían enormes... mayores de lo que ya eran. Era una cosa que no podían permitirse. En momentos como ese recordaba lo que le había dicho ella tiempo atrás, en la casa de Valiant de New Greenwich: "_¿Por qué tuviste que mandar que lo construyeran?_". Ahora que lo pensaba realmente sí era absurdo. Quería un mundo de paz y sin guerra y mandaba construir un frame todopoderoso. La resurrección de Mao, quien había acabado traicionándole también, sí era necesaria ya que le hacía falta para distorsionar la mente de algunos miembros del Consejo. Pero el Crimson estaba fuera de lugar en sus planes.

Mientras el sonido se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, las explosiones y pequeños incendios también aumentaban. Grial estaba tan demacrado como las tropas de Lelouch, se notaba que no jugaban en casa ese partido. Pero si algo podía ir peor, iría peor.

El tubo volvía a acaparar muchas atenciones, distrayendo a algunos de la lucha. Al fin empezó a salir. Su diseño era más sencillo imposible: no tenía ni siquiera forma de caballero, tenía simplemente forma humanoide. Era azul, salvo por algunos detalles como el pecho que tenía una flor de lis en dorado y otros muchos detalles en negro. La cabeza era ovalada y acababa en un fuerte cuello que tenía enroscado una capa del mismo color. Sus dos brazos, largos al igual que sus piernas, acababan en punta, como si fuera una lanza de las utilizadas en las justas. Resplandecía de una manera impresionante; y no tardó mucho en despegar mostrando ocho brillantes alas que le hacían ir más rápido que el viento.

A los instantes, todos los frames que había cerca empezaron a estallar sin que hubiera nada visible a su alrededor.

– ¡Qué está pasando! –exclamó Lelouch a todo el mundo– ¿Dónde se ha metido?

– ¡Es muy rápido! –dijo Kallen en voz de grito, con una mezcla de admiración y terror.

El pelinegro buscó a Leral en las frecuencias.

– ¿Es ese el Crimson? No parece muy carmesí... –dijo muy irónico, aún en esos momentos.

– N-No... –no llegó a entender ni la segunda parte de la frase de su medio hermano, se hallaba más impresionado que ninguno de los que estaban allí– Ese frame... –intentó buscarlo en el radar, pero era imposible, se movía muy rápido– Ese.... no sé quién es, ni quien lo pilota.

– ¿De verdad no lo sabes? –insistió.

– No –repitió con decisión, recuperando la compostura.


	27. MN27: Rayo de Divinidad

_Dichoso el que lea y los que escuchen las palabras de esta profecía y observen lo escrito en ella. Pues su plazo está próximo._

Apocalípsis. Capítulo uno, versículo tres.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veintisiete: Rayo de Divinidad.**

XXX

El frame de color azul y amarillo cuyos colores parecían elegidos a propósito para ser comparado con un rayo seguía acechando en el campo de batalla. Era imposible verlo debido a la extrema rapidez de este, y en los radares era aún más difícil: al moverse así la señal no llegaba con claridad.

– ¡Juntaos en grupos de ataque de cuatro para cubrir todos los flancos! –gritaba Toudou, con esperanza de que esa medida sirviera– ¡No os separéis! ¡Atacad juntos!

Pero era inútil tal formación, puesto que si decidía atacar, reventaba a los cuatro knightmares apiñados. El cielo estaba cada vez más y más lleno de explosiones y la barrera invisible de Grial temblaba de la poca energía que le quedaba ya.

– ¡Cada vez hay más! –exclamaba Kallen.

– Los hay por todos lados –aseguró Li-Xingke.

– Y ahora han sacado... 'eso' –prosiguió Toudou–, son cada vez más fuertes.

Lelouch guardó silencio durante un tiempo y se preparó para responder:

– No son más fuertes, al contrario: Han sacado su arma secreta porque se encontraban cada vez más y más débiles. La barrera esta parpadeando, no tiene energía suficiente y las bajas son tan altas como las nuestras. En cuanto a ese nuevo knightmare, acorraladlo.

– ¿Cómo lo vamos a 'acorralar', si nos está reventando los frames? –discrepó Tamaki.

– No tiene armas de largo alcance, ataca con sus brazos en forma de lanza. Si conseguimos rodearlo, y activar los escudos, no podrá salir. Quizás, y solo quizás, si llegan a ser bastante fuertes, reviente.

– ¡Eso es casi imp...!

Tamaki sintió un dolor atroz, tremendo... Vio un destello de luz, oyó gritos a la lejanía y tuvo la sensación de que se precipitaba por un largo túnel. Lo habían derribado.

– Ha caído –alertó CC, ilustrando lo evidente.

– Ya veo.

XXX

El cuerpo y la cabeza ya no eran lo único que le dolía. Ahora tenía frío, fiebre, temblaba como una hoja, le dolía la garganta...

– Tengo que hablar con mi padre –había repetido una y otra vez a sus dos custodios, pero estos simplemente respondían que su padre les había ordenado que no le molestara.

Estaba en lo que parecía un despacho, con una mesa redonda y sillas a su alrededor. Exquisitamente adornado bajo sus pies había un tapiz rojo fuerte y en las paredes varias obras de arte que no estaba por la labor de reconocer.

Se recostó sobre una de ellas y se acurrucó para intentar evadir el frío. Uno de los guardias hizo un ademán para quitarse de manera gentil la chaqueta del uniforme y cedérsela, pero el otro negó con la cabeza y por lo tanto desistió en ello.

– ¿Se puede? –alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

Sin contestar, uno de los soldados se acercó y abrió la puerta lo bastante como para ver que la emperatriz Nunnally y su silla eléctrica estaban delante. Un tercer guardia asomó la cabeza y los dos, ante la atenta mirada del que ya estaba en la habitación cuchichearon largo rato. Solo lograba captar palabras sueltas que en aquellos momentos carecían de significado como por ejemplo "evacuar", "eludir", "majestad", "Iniciativa", "huir" y una que le intrigaba porque no sabía qué tenía que ver en todo aquello: "Lelouch".

– Adiós –se despidieron después, ahora miró a la chica– Tu padre no tardará mucho en venir. Te pide paciencia ¿De acuerdo?

XXX

La puerta se cerró tras ella. Había logrado oír toda la conversación con una claridad casi cristalina. Iban a evacuar la Fortaleza Aérea de Grial y se la iban a llevar con ellos para no sabía qué. Mao les acompañaba pero no se había cruzado una palabra con el otro acompañante en lo que había durado todo el trayecto. Fingía –y no sabía por qué– estar todavía bajo los efectos del poder de los reyes.

– Demos un paseo ¿Quieres?

Asintió levemente, pero le temblaba todo el cuerpo, todo menos las piernas que seguía por supuesto sin sentirlas e intentando no parecer muy asustada y sí risueña se mostró de la manera más normal todo el viaje por el corredor, que acabó delante de un gran portón.

El soldado llamó a la puerta.... aunque más bien la aporreo puesto que no estaba dando con los nudillos sino prácticamente con todo el puño de la mano derecha.

– Adelante –la voz del anciano del interior invitó a pasar.

– Vigílala –ordenó al chino antes de entrar.

Este hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

– Vamos, Nunnally. Te llevaré un poco más abajo ¿Vale?

XXX

Nadie se había acercado aún a la Torre Crussade a causa de los gefjun pero el estaba seguro de tener la solución. Se lo había oído a Li-Xingke por radio decírselo a Lelouch.

– "Una buena manera de entrar ahí sería lanzar los Harken hacia la Torre, así podríamos acercarnos sin que los gefjun hicieran nada. Eso sí, quien fuera debería ser bueno infiltrándose. Pero es muy difícil".

"_Una buena manera de entrar ahí_" Para decir que era difícil lo pintaba muy fácil él, puesto que daba la impresión que para entrar en la Torre eso seria lo único que habría que hacer, y resultaba que eso sólo seria el primer paso. El segundo sería que no te reventaran fuera, o antes de salir del frame. El tercero era obvio: que los de dentro no acabaran contigo. Y el cuarto, tampoco era nada fácil: saber donde estaba el emplazamiento de Nunnally.

– "¿Te parece una buena idea?" –añadió.

– No –negó Lelouch tajante intentando dirigir a un grupo de cinco Vincent por el ala oeste–. No me parece para nada una buena idea. Y una persona sola no podría hacer eso, para que saliera bien, tendrían que ir un buen grupo. Mientras, otro grupo, debería reventar los cañones ¿No crees?

No hubo réplica y la lucha prosiguió. Esquivar los proyectiles y los cañones de energía cada vez era más difícil. _Es una cosa descabellada, una tontería, pero hay que probarlo. _Pensó Leral.

Mientras Lelouch daba las ordenes pertinentes, CC fijaba la vista en un pequeño panel secundario que indicaba que la conversación del primer Zero y Li no había sido todo lo discreta que cabía esperar. Cuando su "compañero" hubo acabado de dar las ordenes pertinentes, le pasó a pantalla principal lo que había visto. Acto seguido marcó un par de botones y se reclinó en la silla.

– ¿Has escuchado la conversación con Li?

Ni un preámbulo: directo al grano.

– Sí –asintió.

Se hundió más en su silla y suspiró.

– ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te he hecho prometer antes de embarcar, verdad? –preguntó.

Leral lo repasó mentalmente: "No hacer nada que pueda poner en riesgo mi vida, puesto que soy el único que conoce a la perfección la Torre y cada uno de sus numerosos emplazamientos. Tampoco podré hacer nada que no me hayas ordenado tú, o cualquier persona en la que hayas designado tu cargo. En caso de no haber designado tu cargo en nadie, obedeceré a CC y Suzaku, que está en Japón. Y si este no está disponible Cornelia será la que dé las ordenes que toquen. Tampoco puedo hacer ni el mínimo amago de escaparme, porque hay ordenes que dictan que si me ven salir de los radares, se podrá abrir fuego contra mi". Se lo había hecho repetir tres veces antes de despegar, tres. Se los sabía de memoria, y no tuvo ningún problema en repetírselo.

– Exacto. No puedes hacer nada sin consentimiento de por este orden: CC, Suzaku y Cornelia. Excluyéndome a mi, por supuesto, del primer puesto. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque si haces alguna tontería que pueda poner en riesgo tu vida, nunca podré ver a Nunnally. También si escapas, porque vas a tener un gran castigo al volver a tierra firme, es como si estuvieras declarando que eres del bando enemigo y que nos has tenido engañados. Te he traído aquí porque sabes donde está mi hermana, de no tener información útil ahora estarías con tus amigos en Cuartel.

Cuando acabó de decir estas palabras, sin esperar que él pudiera añadir nada más, cortó la conexión y se golpeó prácticamente sin fuerza con una pared de la cabina. La idea de que su hermana no pudiera volver a estar a salvo le horrorizaba.

– No te preocupes, no hará nada fuera de lugar –tranquilizó la peliverde.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó.

– Tu hermano es muy dependiente. Depende de todo el mundo.

– ¿Pero te has dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho? –inquirió– No tiene escrúpulos. El otro día encargué una investigación de toda la gente que podría haber muerto para que él subiera al trono y ya van cuarenta y tres.

Sonrió y se giró hacia él.

– Odia a su padre, muerto porque su madre está muerta. Ha estado toda la vida prácticamente haciendo un plan que se le ha ido al traste. Conoce a muy pocas personas y por su posición no ha podido relacionarse con la mayoría de ellas de una manera... amistosa.

– Peor aún, le da igual morir –puntualizó.

– No he dicho eso, no he acabado: he dicho que no tiene amigos... excepto esa chica rubia y ese tal Valiant, que por demostrar está que sea realmente su hermano perdido. Una persona que ha tenido tal falta de cariño estaría dispuesta a aguantar mil y un sufrimientos por toda la vida solo porque esas dos personas estén bien, o por verlas una vez más. Ya oíste a su hermano: "Se pasó cuatro días llorando cuando murió el pelirrojo. No he visto a nadie tan machacado nunca". En cierto modo cree que está en deuda con toda la gente que lo ha tratado bien, Nunnally por ejemplo según contó.

– ¿Sugieres que no hará nada raro solo por ver a ese par y que mi hermana esté bien?

– Eso mismo. Se siente responsable de todo esto, y lo es. Intenta enmendarse a través de ella y sus amigos.

Un tenso silencio se produjo. Tras ese discurso, había dejado el knightmare frame parado en el cielo. Estaba reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho. _¿Realmente hay tantas esperanzas? _El silencio rápidamente se cortó.

– El frame azul se os...

Y tras esas palabras el choque produjo un fuerte estruendo que hizo inaudibles las siguientes. Efectivamente el frame azul estaba a su lado, cogiéndoles con la mano izquierda por la parte trasera del cuello. Como a unos muñecos.

– ¡El Shinkiro! –exclamó Bismarck por radio a los que se encontraban por la zona.

Todas las luces se habían vuelto rojas, y no paraban de parpadear y emitir los sonidos más agudos que ninguno de los dos jamás oyeron. Lelouch notaba que sangraba por la nariz y las orejas y que la cabina cada vez se comprimía más y más. No era una alucinación.

– ¡Intenta arrancar la cabina, Ohgi! –comunicó Tamaki a su destinatario en voz de grito.

Todos los Black Knights estaban en vilo. Si derrotaban a Lelouch no había nada que hacer. Era como disparar a la cabeza de una persona: muere; si disparan a un brazo o una pierna, las capacidades se ven seriamente mermadas... pero sin la cabeza era imposible vivir. Era matar al general. Hundir el buque insignia. Reventar la nave capitana. Hacer un jaque-mate al rey... cargarse al ejército.

Sin él no serían más que un gran grupo de estúpidos confundidos por la batalla, sin nadie que les sugiriera –y ordenara– qué hacer y cuando. No hacía falta un por qué viniendo de él ya que todo lo que decía era correcto.

Lo odiaban. No había nadie en todo el grupo –compuesto por la Federación, los Black Knights y la Armada Britanniana– que no lo odiara. A la mayoría les daba asco, les horrorizaba. Que no se hubieran escandalizado el reducido grupo que sabía que estaba vivo porque lo estuviera –ya que en el fondo sabían que lo estaba, muy a su pesar. Un demonio no muere así como así–, no significaba que no les indignara que él fuera el dirigente, y que echara sus ideas por tierra para instaurar sus ideas de bombero y razonamientos de genera loco.

Ese "grupo" que sabía que estaba vivo no era otro que la Mesa Redonda. Los que la habían compuesto antes de partir. Y como ya se ha dicho anteriormente, a los soldados que iban siguiéndoles solo sabían que "Pertenecen a un grupo terrorista que quiere volver a instaurar el régimen charlista. Seguid a Zero". Y él era Zero. Y otra cosa era Leral, nadie podía saber que ese frame era Leral, excepto los de la Mesa Redonda.

Nadie salvo la Mesa Redonda sabía que el verdadero Zero de ese momento estaba en Japón. Así que la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando un misterioso piloto, abordo del nuevo Lancelot negro apareció disparando por detrás al frame azul, el Majestic.

Como un rayo de divinidad atravesó sin ningún problema el escudo, ya débil, que envolvía la fortaleza. Desgarrándolo, con sus propias manos, sin hacer uso de ninguna arma.

Su aura irradiaba esperanza y cuantos estuvieron a su lado sintieron una especie de llama en el estómago que, poco a poco, les subía por el pecho como si quisiera salir; otorgándoles fuerza de donde prácticamente no la había.

CC y Lelouch ya estaban inconscientes, pero los que no lo estaban celebraban con entusiasmo la llegada del caballero de la negra espada y continuaban con la campaña, más moralizados que antes incluso.

XXX

– Hicimos un buen trabajo ¿eh? –se regodeó Lloyd mirando a sus ayudantes que estaban a su lado.

– Perdona, pero el setenta y seis por ciento de ese frame se elaboró en Japón bajo mi equipo técnico –recriminó Rakshata.

– Claro, con piezas y manuales britannianos, hechos por mi. Y las materias primas... de Britannia.

– Mentira –negó entornando los ojos y acercándose a él.

– Verdad –se reafirmó.

– Mentira –repitió.

– Verdad.

– Mentira.

– Verdad.

– Verdad –repitió.

– Mentira

La india estalló a reír al ver que Puding había caído en su treta, sin embargo a este no pareció importarle y sonrió igualmente. En el fondo sí que se entendían bien.

XXX

Era la maniobra de distracción que necesitaba. Leral al fin estaba apunto de llevar a cabo el plan de Li para entrar en la fortificación. Los cañones estaban apuntando al NeoLancelot, sólo hacía falta que con una rápida maniobra consiguiera lanzar los Slash, bajarse del frame y entrar. Casi imposible, pero había que intentarlo.

Buscó el punto exacto en donde quería lanzar el proyectil con el cable y tras mucho meditarlo pulsó el botón azulado que le haría llegar a la gran torre oscura. Nada más disparar notó un frenético movimiento hacia adelante, que hizo que se recostara aún más en el asiento del Akatsuki.

El choque contra la superficie negra fue brutal. Desde luego, hubiera valido la pena si no se hubiera equivocado de coordenadas de disparo. En vez de encontrarse en la entrada principal se encontraba unos cuarenta metros sobre ella. Los gefjun prácticamente no le afectaban por la distancia y los cañones no podían girar lo suficiente como para alcanzarle. Había llegado a buen puerto sano y salvo... aunque por accidente. _¡Bah, qué más da! _Pensó.

XXX

Se encontraba machacada. No podía estar peor. Ni los condenados al sufrimiento eterno en el Infierno de _La Divina Comedia _de Dante Alighieri sentirían tantas ganas de que se les aliviase su tormento como ella.

Le dolían tantas cosas... la cabeza, el dolor no se le había aliviado ni un poco desde que empezó: al contrario iba más y parecía que fuera a estallarse. Tenía la frente muy caliente, 39º mínimo. Pero tenía frío, muchísimo frío. Los ojos los sentía cansados y los párpados pesados, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin dormir. El pecho... el dolor era agudo y cálido... como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro. El dolor muscular persistía. Le dolía además al respirar y al moverse de cualquier manera... y los escalofríos que sufría no contribuían para nada en su bien estar.

La postura que más le acomodaba era la fetal, estarse acurrucada en el sofá donde la habían dejado tirada. No podía moverse, no podía dormir, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada... literalmente no podía ni respirar bien. Quería morirse, y sentía que poco a poco se iba cumpliendo su pronóstico.

XXX

Lelouch y CC debían estarles agradecidos a Cedric en una cosa: que los había dejado inconscientes. Al primero le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco –ya que después de su incidente con Charles y Marianne en el Mundo de C volvía a ser mortal– al ver lo que estaba haciendo su medio hermano menor. A la segunda... lo mismo, por lo de Akatsuki trepando como un insecto por un árbol y por lo de Lelouch.

_Suzaku Kururugi. Ya era hora de que vinieses, macho. _Se decía el heredero Lagerfield mentalmente. Soltó al Shinkiro como lo que era en esos momentos, un muñeco, sobre el bosque que se extendía delante de la Torre. Como un molesto insecto a un gigante, Suzaku no paró de disparar proyectiles a su espalda, esperando que reaccionara y se girara. Que se midiera... no a alguien de su tamaño, sino a alguien cuya destreza fuera equivalente a la fuerza y resistencia de su frame. El Majestic medía dieciséis metros.

XXX

– ¡Hay alguien en la fachada de la Torre! –era lo que se oía por lo subterráneos de esta

– Aumenten la imagen –ordenó otro.

Perfectamente se pudo ver como un Akatsuki trepaba clavando sus dedos en la pared. Ya estaba en el piso número cincuenta y tres. Ya estaba en donde la habitación de Nunnally, sólo hacía falta que encontrara una buena manera de salir ya del robot y colarse dentro. Las ventanas, las ventanas eran una buena idea para penetrar.

– Se ha detenido. ¿Qué estará haciendo en el piso cincuenta y tres?

– ¿No era ahí donde estaba antes Nunnally vi Britannia?

– Sí, era ahí –aseguraron– Pero... la han trasladado, ahí solo está la señorita Miranda Lagerfield.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Entonces? –repitió otro– Entonces preparad los cañones. No podemos dejar que penetre.

La cabina ya había salido. Ahora era cuando más cuidado debía tener. Debía salir fuera de la cabina y cruzar por los brazos del frame, colocados a modo de puente, hasta poder entrar por la ventana rota, que era más o menos de su tamaño. Nunca había sido muy fanático de los deportes. Su metabolismo nunca le había hecho necesitar deporte para adelgazar ni nada parecido, y no le interesaban mucho. Donde estuviera una buena baraja...

– ¿Qué está haciendo ese loco? –gritó Toudou.

– Ese... –murmuró Kallen– ¡Tan idiota como su hermano!

– Necesita que le cubran –apuntó Ohgi–, no podrá entrar si no le cubrimos, Kallen.

– Pero... –giró el Guren hacia atrás, el NeoLancelot no dominaba precisamente la situación–, el Lancelot...

– No te preocupes –calmó Gino con voz burlona–, nosotros podemos ocuparnos del principito. Tú ayuda a Lelouch y a mi amigo, con los demás BK, que es lo que toca.

_Gracias. _Y se dirigió a donde batallaba Zero.

– Bien, Gino ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? –interrogó Bismarck.

– Muy fácil. Acabar con los cañones que lo rodean desde una distancia prudencial ¿Podrás, Anya?

– En efecto –respondió ella.

– ¿Y los demás? –se interesó Guilford que llegaba desde el este con Cornelia.

– Protegerla con los escudos, no hay otra.

El viento le daba en la cara a Leral. Desde que se lanzó desde aquella ventana hacia el suelo, había empezado a amar esa sensación. Pero ahora no estaba ahí para disfrutar de los vientos, sino para llegar hasta Nunnally. Se lo debía, por necio.

Los cañones Hadron de la Torre ya le buscaban con el radar. Antes de que el primero pudiera disparar, Anya ya lo había volado. Aunque no sabía que era peor: si el remedio o la enfermedad. Había provocado una nube de humo tan grande que no sabía ni por donde andaba, y aunque no era el momento más indicado para dar un traspiés –si alguna vez lo había sido o lo seria–, se resbaló.

XXX

"_No es momento para ponerse sentimentales" _Acurrucada y abrazando un cojín que sujetaba entre las piernas se repetía una y otra vez esa frase. Ni en sus peores pesadillas salía tan mal. Era cierto el viejo lema: la realidad supera la ficción.

Quizás tuviera muchos defectos, discrepara en él muchas cosas y en otras directamente contrastara... pero... ¿Era porque era mestiza, osea, medio japonesa? No, nunca le había importado. ¿Que él fuera un príncipe y posteriormente emperador y ella no fuera... nada? Al contrario, siempre repetía que su estatus de príncipe le restaba muchas cosas a su vida y que algo normal era lo que deseaba ¿Que fuera tan creyente? No pensaba que en ello hubiera problema, las discusiones sobre eso eran pan de cada día pero siempre desde una forma humorística y amistosa por parte de ambos. ¿Algo que hubiera hecho? Quizás, aunque no lo recordaba. ¿Algo que había dicho? Podría ser, pero tampoco albergaba ninguna idea de lo qué ¿Y si fuera por su inteligencia? Ella sacaba dieces cuando estudiaba y él... casi nunca aprobaba y como mucho un seis, pero porque no quería, puesto que con darle un repaso al temario podría sacar perfectamente puros dieces.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos se dio cuenta de que todo ese razonamiento, muy estúpido por cierto, sólo podía desembocar en una cosa: que se estaba obsesionando. El dolor hueco que sentía en el pecho no iba a irse si le daba vueltas al asunto precisamente. Se echó sobre el sofá de la misma forma en la que echó de su cabeza toda aquella lista de "y si..." e intentó dormir. Pero no pudo.

XXX

La forma en la que el Majestic rasuró las copas de los pinos del bosque sobre el que estaba, en un intento de alcanzar al NeoLancelot, daban una idea contundente de lo que les ocurriría a todos aquellos que no tuvieran los ojos bien abiertos. Sin embargo, Suzaku, Kallen, Ohgi, y todos los demás, estaban bien atentos a sus rápidos movimientos.

XXX

Estaba a nada de caer al vacío, y, por supuesto, matarse. Su brazo derecho estaba agarrado al mismo brazo de Akatsuki. Se estaba soltando poco a poco, muy poco a poco. Las yemas de sus dedos resbalaban por el metal al que estaba sujeto. Nada más pudo, alzó el otro brazo, e intentó engancharse con éxito. Tomó impulso y empezó a escalar. La ventana sólo estaba a unos metros de él, y muy cerca Nunnally.

En ese momento se arrepentía de lo que había dicho instantes antes: "no es momento para ponerse sentimentales". La causa por lo que lo había dicho estaba bien... pero la manera quizás no fuera la correcta... aunque fuese la única que había. Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, CC no se equivocaba en absoluto en las conclusiones que le había mostrado a Lelouch: si sentía una dependencia enorme a Miu, Valiant y Nunnally, y se sentía responsable de ellos. Y por eso mismo lo había dicho. Por eso mismo, para que no se sintieran afligidos actuó de esa manera: estableciendo una muralla emocional lo suficientemente fuerte y resistente –o al menos eso creía– como para que Miu no se sintiese afligida por nada relacionado con él. Se lo debía.

Confiaba en que estuviera tan enfadada que no le importase lo que le ocurriera en su intento de rescatar a Nunnally. Pero era casi imposible: casi nunca la había visto enfadada y nunca había reñido con ella de manera seria.

Una vez de vuelta a la pasarela metálica y ya delante de la ventana, parcialmente rota, solo tuvo que golpearla un par de veces con el pie para que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para él pasar. Una vez hecho, entró.

Estaba en el interior de la Torre Crussade.

– Ha entrado –fue el mensaje más difundido en ese momento por ambos bandos.

La única arma que poseía era una pistola de agujas, Lelouch no se había fiado lo suficiente de él como para darle una de mayor calibre. _Necio. _No parecía haber ajetreo: al contrario, estaba todo lo bastante tranquilo. ¿La calma que precede a la tempestad, o simplemente que los efectivos estaban concentrados en otro sitio? Antes de responderse a sí mismo ya estaba en la mitad del corredor, en donde empezaban a haber puertas.

Golpeó con levedad todas las puertas que había en ese corredor, y luego las entreabría un poco, solo un poco, como para ver más o menos si había alguien dentro o no. Si no lo había: bien; si lo había... pues no tendría forma de la que salir. Solo en una encontró algo... y no lo llegó ni a ver. Simplemente eran ruidos, gemidos.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras su paso. Empuñando con fuerza la pistola de agujas se acercó al lugar del que parecían proceder los ruidos. Frente a él estaba la parte de atrás de un sofá verde, y los sonidos notaba como cada vez eran más audibles. Con cautela, se asomó para ver lo que había allí acostado. Le pareció tan extraño y inusual que creía estar soñando.

Una chica –que no era otra que Miranda– vestida con un atuendo que apenas dejaba a la imaginación estaba acostada en postura fetal y temblaba como de frío. La reconoció, y con más fuerza tomó la pistola y la apuntó a la cabeza. No pareció enterarse de nada, y así estuvo unos segundos.

Extrañado por el comportamiento, bajó con lentitud el arma, y se acercó lo suficiente como para ver que realmente estaba enferma, ya que saltaba a la vista. Se agachó levemente, y le puso la mano sobre la frente. El resultado era el que esperaba: estaba ardiendo.

– Hola, Leral –susurró haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo– ¿Vienes con mi padre y mi hermano?

De un modo súbito, la televisión que había detrás de él se prendió. De manera brusca se levantó y apuntó con la pistola a la puerta y luego a la chica, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la tele lo que debía acaparar en aquellos momentos su atención.

– Hola, Leral –saludó el anciano que salía en primer plano, Marshall, cómo no.

Con la pistola apuntó a la imagen.

– Puedes bajar el arma, no voy a hacerte nada. Esto es una tele –puntualizó.

– Papá... –murmuró desde atrás, el rubio se giró y luego volvió a la tele.

– Hola, cariño –saludó a ella–. Ahora escuchad con atención, os conviene a ambos: Como habrás notado, Leral, no hay ni un alma en esta planta... aparte de mi hija, claro. Que sepas que no es suerte, sino mi voluntad: todo está trazado. Sé que te han contado eso de los experimentos del geass con Charles y demás historias y que tanto tú, como tu hermano, como mis dos hijos fuisteis experimentos. Bien, el caso es que no salieron muy bien. Si te apetece sentarte... –sugirió.

Leral se giró, y buscó asiento en uno de los descansabrazos del sofá, al lado de la cabeza de Miranda. No se había sentado ahí porque sí: debía controlarla, aún podría significar un peligro.

– Bien –prosiguió–. Charles y yo concebimos la idea de esos experimentos con la idea clara de encontrar a un digno sucesor de CC en el Culto, porque al contrario de lo que Charles aparentaba, sí llevaba tiempo desconfiando de ella. Pero nunca dijo nada, le hubiera costado demasiado admitir que se había equivocado o que su criterio le había fallado. Tras extraer sangre de determinados individuos con geass, entre ellos tu propio padre y ella, aunque sin que lo supiera esta última, empezamos con la primera fase de pruebas, alrededor de los tres o cuatro meses de vida de Valiant y Miranda. Los resultados fueron completamente distintos: Valiant absorbía el oxígeno en cantidades desproporcionadas, matando a cualquier ser vivo que estuviese a su alrededor. Por suerte él lo controlaba. Este caso fue un gran éxito. El segundo en cambio... digamos que mi hija salió defectuosa: era enfermiza y su geass no se había manifestado, hasta hoy.

– ¿Hasta hoy?

– Hasta hoy. Un par de médicos le han hecho unas pruebas mientras dormía y da la casualidad de que se le está empezando a manifestar. Es probable que tenga una habilidad semejante a la de tu hermano, pero no se sabe cuál. Seguramente tenga algo que ver con matar gente. Dos años más o menos después, nacisteis tú y Cedric. A ambos se os efectuaron las pruebas a los tres meses de vida, dando de nuevo resultados completamente diferentes: tú no tenías geass y Cedric tenía un geass espectacular. Y aún lo tiene.

Como si le hubieran dado un mazazo. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado un mazazo. Nunca, nunca, podría haber sospechado que Cedric tuviera un geass.

– Y... ¿Qué geass es ese? –le tiró más de la lengua.

– No pasará nada si te lo digo, creo: puede inutilizar el geass de otras personas.

– ¿Como Jeremiah Gottwald?

– No –negó el viejo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro; parecía que se lo estuviese pasando en grande–. Jeremiah, ese traidor a la sangre, no puede más que inutilizar los efectos, es decir: una persona está bajo un geass y el puede sacarla de ese estado. Mi hijo puede borrar el geass de las personas. Algo así como... eliminarlo. Sí, como eliminarlo.

Hubo un denso silencio.

– No puedo charlar más contigo. Solo cabe esperar a que se cumplan las cuatro profecías de Charles relacionadas con vosotros, los cuatro monstruítos. Por cierto, cuida de mi hija. Está bajo tu responsabilidad. Y otra cosa antes de irme: hay dos personas custodiando a Nunnally. Una es Mao, como ya sabías. La otra... diré simplemente que era un amigo tuyo y que murió. Sólo eso.

– ¿Bajo mi responsabilidad? ¿Un amigo que murió? ¿Qué es esto?

¿Acaso se trataba de una pesada broma de mal gusto?

– En efecto.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a abandonarla aquí a su suerte, mientras se muere? –preguntó esbozando una falsa sonrisa que este supo captar al vuelo– O peor aún –y la apuntó con la pistola–, matarla yo mismo. ¿Y lo del amigo?

Se encogió de hombros y cortó la comunicación. Ahí sí, ahí sí que se sentía superado por las circunstancias. No le dio más vueltas a la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta: no tenía porque ocuparse de un problema y una carga que no eran suyas. Mas al contrario: ¿por qué debería ayudar a uno de los hijos del enemigo? ¿Pero qué situación y petición absurdas eran esas? Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, cómo sacaría a Nunnally de allí. Esa silla suya se elevaba un poco del suelo, pero aún no le había visto propulsores en los lados.

– Leral –llamó a duras penas la pelinegra.

Fingió no escucharla y giró el picaporte.

– Si me ayudas, no te puedo ayudar.

Paró y cerró la puerta.

– ¿De qué manera? –quiso enterarse– ¿De qué manera me puedes ayudar?

– Buscas como salir de aquí, con Nunnally ¿no? –tras esa preguntá tosió. Cuando acabó, continuó– Yo puedo ayudarte a salir.

– ¿Cómo?

– El Crimson. Si me ayudas, yo puedo decirte las diez nuevas claves de seguridad que han instalado.

No veía otra opción. El Crimson realmente era lo que necesitaba: cabían de sobra tres personas en la cabina del piloto, y era lo suficientemente fuerte –creía él– como para luchar de igual a igual con el nuevo frame azul.

– ¿Trato hecho?

– Trato hecho.

XXX

Kallen disparó el brazo del Guren rumbo al misterioso frame azul, pero no consiguió darle. Tras ella, fue el NeoLancelot, intentando un corte en diagonal con la espada. Después Ohgi y Toudou y por último Tamaki y Nagisa se lanzaron a por él apuntando con sus espadas principalmente al pecho. Iba demasiado rápido.

El Lancelot volvió a atacar, lanzándose con una estocada hacia él, resultando no sólo rechazado, sino también golpeado en la parte de la espalda con el codo. Ohgi empezó a disparar proyectiles lo más rápido que pudo, pero este subió hacia arriba con una velocidad pasmosa. Los otros tres Akatsuki volvieron a intentar ya no provocarle un daño, sino cogérselo para Suzaku y Kallen. Se deshizo de ellos muy velozmente.

– ¿Eso es lo máximo que Kallen Kouzuki y Suzaku Kururugi pueden ofrecerme, los dos juntos?

XXX

Leral se enroscó un brazo de Miranda al cuello y a paso lo más rápido que pudo consiguió llevarla al ascensor, donde empezó a interrogarla.

– ¿Sabes donde hay hombres de tu padre?

– No.

– ¿Sabes donde está Nunnally?

– No. Pero hay una planta más abajo en donde puede estar. Inténtalo.

– ¿Sabes quien pilota el frame azul de ahí fuera?

– ¿Qué frame?

– Da igual, ya has hecho suficiente.

Después de insistir para que le dijera exactamente a qué número de planta correspondía "una planta más abajo en donde puede estar" pulsó el botón que tocaba. Conforme iba bajando sí se oía bastante ajetreo.

Durante el descenso caviló sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que entró: que no hubiera nadie en absoluto en la planta estaba hecho adrede, pues querían que se encontrara con Miranda y hablara vía _web-cam _con Marshall. Creía conocerlo tanto que suponía que no abandonaría ahí a Miranda... aún a riesgo de que su geass le matara. Se sentía como un gilipollas. Al fin, en una pequeña pantalla, vio que estaba llegando al piso donde supuestamente estaba Nunnally.

– "En esa planta está el refugio más seguro de toda la Torre que yo conozca" –reconoció entre toses.

Esa palabras, aunque de dudosa credibilidad y de una fuente no muy fiable le sirvieron para ir ahí. No descartaba la posibilidad de que le fueran a tender una trampa, de la cual se zafaría como podría. Hasta ese momento no había meditado sobre quién podría ser ese amigo. Dudaba incluso de que esas palabras fueran verdad.

– ¡Están bajando! –oyó por el tubo de ventilación.

No le esperaban. Buena señal.

XXX

Suzaku tomó los mandos con decisión y los giró hacia la derecha, esquivando por los pelos el filo de la espada. Aprovechando el momento, Toudou se acercó por detrás al Majestic y le disparó por la espalda... y lo alcanzó aunque no pareció afectarle.

– Es imposible, no se puede –se resignó Kallen.

Parecía invencible, pero como todas las criaturas de la faz de la Tierra no lo era para nada. Había un dato que se les había escapado a todos y del que nadie se había percatado al menos por el momento: se movía siempre en diagonal. Para desplazarse subía a un lado, bajaba, subía, bajaba y volvía a repetir la operación una y una vez más.

Y otra cosa que habían pasado por alto era la especie de símbolo en relieve que llevaba en el pecho, con forma ovalada más o menos como un huevo. Al contrario de lo que creían, no servía para disparar el Hadron como el Shinkiro, sino que era la cabina, donde se ocultaba Cedric.

El bulto en la espalda solo era para disimular, y la capa que llevaba, no hacía más que hacer creer a los pilotos japoneses que ahí se escondía algo.

Esos dos datos, que eran de hecho bastante importantes y seguramente útiles, habían escapado a la vista de todos.

XXX

¡Tin! El sonido indicaba que ya se había parado el ascensor.

– Ven –dijo a la morena cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola a donde iba él: a uno de los rincones que estaban a lado de la puerta.

La apretó hacia él, para esconderse lo mejor humanamente posible. La chica notó como se ruborizaba. Él, llevándose un dedo delante de los labios hizo un gesto pidiendo silencio. La puerta se estaba abriendo muy lentamente y un brazo se metió cuando ya lo estaba al máximo, con una especie de metralleta en las manos. La paseó de un lado a otro. Leral presionó el botón que llevaba al piso de arriba, provocando que la puerta se cerrase de golpe aprisionando los brazos del hombre; dejando el arma en el interior del cubículo.

El soldado soltó tal chillido que creyó haberse desgarrado la garganta. Los otros tiraban de él hacia atrás, intentando rescatarlo, y proferían gritos e improperios del más bajo nivel. Leral sonreía y pulsó un botón del panel de selección que paraba el ascenso.

La metralleta ya estaba en el suelo cuando la cogió y miró el cargador, tal y como Gary le había enseñado. _Parece que está todo en orden_, pensó. La mirada húmeda de su ahora aliada le interrogaba, le preguntaba qué tocaba hacer ahora.

– Cuando se abra la puerta, quédate ahí dentro –ordenó. Como emperador que había sido y antes príncipe, no estaba convencido a que nadie le contradijera.

Obedeció, y cuando volvió a reiniciar el descenso le pareció que había menos gente, porque la conversación la mantenían en voz mucho más baja y solo distinguía tres voces distintas. Por otra parte, el brazo del aprisionado sangraba y ya había empezado a amoratarse. Los chillidos aún eran audibles.

A una velocidad vertiginosa, las puertas se abrieron Leral empezó a disparar recibiendo a penas respuesta. Luego, al salir, oyó más gritos por lo que se dirigió a la escalera que descendía y disparó a los que bajaban. En los momentos en los que veía salir la sangre a borbotones y veía las miradas idas de los soldados sentía arcadas. Luego volvió al elevador para decir a Miranda que ya había pasado todo.

La encontró con los oídos tapados y arrodillada en el suelo, muy cerca de un charco de sangre. Al oír sus pasos alzó la mirada y preguntó:

– ¿Están todos muertos?

– No –mintió con osadía, para intentar tranquilizarla–. La protección que llevan es muy resistente y cubre los órganos y músculos más importantes, como pulmones y corazón. Como llevan casco tampoco les puede dar en la cabeza.

Eso no era mentira. Llevaban protección, lo que pasaba era que no la suficiente.

– ¿Seguro? –preguntó levantando la cabeza.

– Sí. He procurado hacerles no mucho daño –volvió a mentir.

Comprendía que en el estado en el que estaba, no le convendría nada saber el trágico destino que habían corrido en su mayoría. Se agachó frente a ella para decirle una vez más que ya podían continuar su camino, cuando le sorprendió con un repentino abrazo. Definitivamente, todo desde que entró en la Torre era de un absurdo enorme.

Esa estampa se alejaba mucho de la imagen que tenía de ella antes de que todo –no desde que entrara en la Torre hacía unos veinte minutos– comenzase. Siempre había tenido la imagen de que era una niña pedante, exigente, presumida, mentirosa... pero nunca había imaginado que la vería así.

Devolviéndole el abrazo y reincorporándose, fueron a buscar la puerta de esa sala tan segura en la que Nunnally estaba cautiva.

XXX

Gino llevaba ya rato dándole vueltas al asunto. Había advertido, a diferencia de todos los demás, que ese frame tenía algo raro. Tenían un patrón.

– Se mueve en zig-zag –informó inmediatamente a Kallen.

– No es verdad, yo lo he visto ir de lado.

– Es lo que has creído ver: va tan rápido que a penas es perceptible. Si te fijas, verás como nunca ataca de lado. Siempre o desde el sitio, o desde arriba o desde abajo. Pero nunca te hará una estocada de lado.

Al cabo de un rato pensando en por qué ese sistema, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba bien estudiado, y que pilotar ese knightmare frame era realmente difícil, por lo que quien estaba dentro de la cabina debía llevar mucho tiempo con él aprendiendo.

– Lo que debéis hacer –prosiguió el rubio– es esperarlo en el punto en el que vaya a aterrizar. Pero habría que ser muy rápido y muy hábil, aún así, para darle un buen golpe y no más de un rasguño.

– ¿Dudas que Suzaku, yo y los demás no lo seamos? –replicó burlona.

– Quizás. Sólo te pido que tengas en cuenta el consejo.

XXX

Leral miró la puerta de delante de él. Era simple y estrecha, más bien parecía el cuarto de las escobas.

– Está hecha adrede, para disimular –explicó su acompañante.

Bueno, podría ser cierto, al fin y al cabo él y Gary fueron los que tuvieron la idea de guardar determinados objetos de defensa personal detrás de los cuadros y dentro de vasijas y jarrones decorativos.

Giró el picaporte y abrió. Efectivamente, era un cuarto de las escobas.

– Golpea la pared del fondo –aconsejó Miranda.

Estaba hueca. Retiró el falso fondo de madera pintado de azul que había y vislumbró un picaporte. Y lo rodó, la puerta estaba abierta.

La sala que se extendía ante él era enorme, gigantesca, y solo había dos sillas. Las paredes eran color canela y el suelo estaba tapizado con una moqueta roja, como el pasillo. Estaba bien iluminada y al fondo tenía otra puerta. Intentó abrila también, pero estaba cerrada.

Acabó por sentarse en una de las sillas, con la cabeza de Miranda apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

– Ya lo recuerdo –exclamó–, sí. Se mandó construir unas pocas salas con doble revestimiento en las paredes y demás. De momento solo he visto tres, más esta. Se supone que detrás de esa puerta cerrada debe haber los víveres necesarios para sobrevivir... un par de semanas... Y bueno ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –al rato añadió– No hay nadie en la sala.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora nadie apareció, y decidido se dirigió a la puerta. Desde luego, ahí no era a donde debía ir a por Nunnally. Extendió la mano para coger el pomo de la puerta. La mano le resbalo. El pomo de la puerta estaba liso... como si fuera la pared.

No podían salir de ahí.

XXX

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó CC.

– Sí... bueno... me duele todo el cuerpo –fueron las palabras de Lelouch.

Dieron un repaso con la mirada a la cabina. Ningún sistema operativo.

– Rakshata se va a poner furiosa cuando vea cómo le hemos dejado el último Shinkiro.

– Lo superará.

– Debemos salir de aquí –dijo.

CC negó con el dedo.

– Salir al bosque sería lo peor que podríamos hacer. Podríamos perdernos o... ser disparados o capturados o algo. Quedarse aquí es lo mejor.

Lo veía lógico. Aunque no funcionaran los sistemas, la estructura del robot era un buen refugio.

XXX

– ¿Qué... qué pasa?

– ¡No lo sé! –gritó Leral intentando una y otra vez coger el pomo– ¡No podemos salir!

– Eso... eso no es normal.

– ¡Pues claro que no es normal, joder! Estamos atrapados. No hay ventanas, la otra puerta está cerrada...¡Y justo ahora!

XXX

Poseían un dato muy importante: su patrón de movimiento. Sin embargo... ¿Cómo podrían utilizarlo en su contra? Lelouch estaba indispuesto; no podía dirigirlos. Esperar a que volviera a la batalla no era una solución viable: debían acabar con él a la de ya.

XXX

El picaporte de la puerta giró, y a continuación esta se abrió. En una exhalación Miu Nizishawa se incorporó para escrutar al visitante: Valiant.

– Menudo coñazo ¿Eh? –rezongó el rubio.

– Sí –suspiró.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

– ¿Cuánto crees que falta para que vuelvan? –preguntó la rubia.

– No lo sé –movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se encogió de hombros.

– Eso sí... si crees que van a volver.

– No digas tonterías –exclamó–. Claro que volverán, y él también. Y seremos felices y comeremos perdices. A no ser de que alguno sea vegetariano.

– Él lo es –saltó.

– Vaya –exhaló–, qué poco lo conozco.

– Sí –admitió ella.

Valiant se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Estaba visiblemente agotado.

– Aunque bueno, tú lo conoces mucho más. Has estado con él mucho tiempo; en el sentido de amigos, digo.

– Ya, siempre me cayó muy bien... y supongo que debe continuar cayéndome bien –forzó una sonrisa muy falsa.

La conversación llegó a un punto muerto. En un punto de aquel silencio añadió:

– Lo de antes, no lo conozco mucho, pero sé que es un poco idiota.

– ¿Lo de antes? Eh... ¿A qué te refieres? –fingió no comprender.

– No disimules –advirtió–, lo oí todo. Y realmente es un idiota, mi hermano.

La conversación había dado en muy poco tiempo un giro de 360º. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que replicar a eso?

– Bueno.... –giró la cabeza.

– Al menos tuviste el valor y el coraje de ir a hablar con él –sonrió–, sólo por eso debería haber caído rendido. Y por muchas otras cosas.

Ella no comprendía.

– ¡Qué va! –se apresuró a decir, al rato, no quería que la tomara por una tonta– ¡Pobre de mi! Ni una cosa ni la otra.

– Lo que lo veo muy raro. La verdad es que yo creía que iba a decir que sí, y aunque no sé mucho de emociones de las personas... no lo sé. Creía que iba a decir que sí, o algo.

– Mira, cuando era pequeña, no tenía confianza en mí misma, era muy tímida. Y por eso, en la escuela y en prácticamente todos los sitios, los otros niños se metían conmigo. Era un blanco fácil. Pero él no lo hacía. ¿Sabes que aún conservo dentro de mí todas aquellas sensaciones? Incluso sueño a menudo con ello.

– Pero, con el paso del tiempo y esforzándote mucho, has conseguido mantenerlos a raya, ¿no? Esos recuerdos odiosos.

– Cada vez más –admitió–. Poco a poco. Yo soy de ese tipo de personas, de las que se esfuerzan... creo. Por cierto. Para según tú, no saber "mucho de emociones de las personas", me has entendido muy bien.

– Tengo el síndrome de Asperger –reconoció– ¿Sabes lo que es?

– ¿La enfermedad de los genios? –preguntó– No pensaba que estaba sentada al lado de un Einstein.

– No, no –empezó a reír–, eso es solo una de las cosas que dicen de ello.

Tardó más o menos quince minutos en explicarle, detenidamente y con detalle, qué era el síndrome de Asperger. Ella asentía con la cabeza y escuchaba con atención; de vez en cuando interrumpía con una pregunta oportuna. La enfermedad... o forma de ser, que "evitaba" que un individuo identificara los sentimientos de otro.

– Muchas celebridades tienen o han tenido el síndrome de Asperger: Einstein, Newton...

– Toda esa gente sufrió acontecimientos traumaticos a lo largo de su vida. Einstein las guerras mundiales y Newton... amenazó a sus padres con quemarlos y a la casa con ellos.

– No tienen porque haber tenido una vida triste. El escritor Stieg Larsson, que escribió _Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres _tenía ese síndrome.

– Stieg Larsson vio a los catorce años como sus amigos, en un campamento, violaron a una chica y no hizo nada. Al día siguiente fue a pedirle perdón y no le hizo caso. Por eso era tan feminista.

– ¿Entonces todos los que lo tienen, sufren?

Ne Britannia reflexionó un momento, antes de responder con un rotundo "Sí".

– Bueno, me tengo que ir. Los dos Black Knights que había ahí fuera solo me han dejado estar por aquí media hora. Después de mucho rogarles.

– ¿Te tienen vigilado?

– Saben que soy un contratista, y encima de Leral. De que tu tienes el geass no saben nada, no te preocupes.

Estaba ya delante de la puerta, entreabierta, cuando la japonesa inquirió:

– ¿Por qué habías venido?

– Para estar contigo un rato y hablar.

Se ruborizó, aunque hizo todo lo posible porque no se diera cuenta.

– ¿En serio? –insistió.

– Sí –aseguró– ¿Te molesta?

– No –se apresuró a decir– ¿A mi? En absoluto.

– Bien –y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Durante más o menos media hora había conseguido borrar a Leral de su mente. Justamente gracias a su hermano. Se sentía extraña.

XXX

Todas las piezas estaban en su posición. Las cuatro catástrofes de los cuatro elegidos estaban a punto de cernirse sobre la tierra: la caída de Grial, la epidemia, la guerra y la explosión del Crimson.

**Fin del Tercer Arco de Acontecimientos: Catástrofe.**

**Comienzo del Cuarto Arco de Acontecimientos: Desenlace.**

**

* * *

N.A. **¡Buah! ¡Quién lo diría! Dentro de poco hará un año ya que empecé a publicar aquí en este fanfic. Lleno de alegría, ilusión y una inmesurable mala hostia, puesto que los tres primeros capítulos se me borraron por habérseme formateado al ordenador de entonces... luego los tuve que volver a escribir y creo que lo hice peor... xD

Bueno, recordando lo de hace time, en los comentarios algunos de vosotros me poníais que por favor continuase hasta el final; y yo repetía una y otra vez que lo dejaré cuando le haya dado un final digno a este despropósito. ¿Despropósito por qué? Porque a parte de haberlo escrito yo, me he dado cuenta de que el final de la R2 es sumamente grandioso y que por nada del mundo dejaría a Sunrise sacar una R3 como la mía, aunque estaría divertido. Solo por ver a los personajes hacer lo que mi mente quiere xD

Como estoy seguro, os habréis enterado de que van a sacar una tercera temporada de Code Geass, y que ya está confirmado. Entrad en AnimeID y buscadlo. Espero que sea igual de buena que las dos primeras y no arruine la mágica y grandiosa trama en la que me sumergí tiempo atrás.

Bueno... no tengo nada más que decir a parte de que el próximo capítulo se llamará **Haz de Fuego**, aunque eso ya lo sabíais porque lo dije hace mucho. Sin embargo, **Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge no dispondrá de 28 capítulos, sino de 30 y un epílogo.** Puedo depararos muchas sorpresas para el 29, el 30 e incluso para el epílogo. Al parecer hay otro topo aparte de Schneizel en los Aliados... ¿Quién será? ¡Deberéis leer esos capítulos!

Ah, por cierto. Me planteo también sacar otro fic de Code Geass... ¿O quizá dos? El primero iría sobre Gary y la visión de un soldado britanniano de la guerra de su país contra Japón. El segundo sería una historia alternativa de Suzaku.

Bueh, en las próximas semanas quizás no actualice. Tengo el exámen de recuperación de matemáticas, he de acerlo con tres amigos y a una semana de él, ninguno ha estudiado xDDD De los tres, uno no se presentó. Otro se presentó conmigo y sacó un 4'99. Yo me pasé todo el verano estudiando y saqué un maldito 2'22. Mi nota media ese curso porque no hacía nah de nah. Por no hablar de que he suspendido matemáticas de este curso y física y química. Futuramente me cargaré Biología. Mi geass me lo indica ;)


	28. MN28: Haz de Fuego

_El Señor es mi pastor: nada me falta._

Salmo 25. _Bíblia._

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veintiocho: Haz de Fuego.**

XXX

Real Academia de Oficiales del Sacro Imperio de Britannia. Tres años antes.

La fiesta de fin de curso había concluido de una manera perfecta: con una fiesta ajena a todos los profesores del centro. La Real Academia de Oficiales contaba con normas y castigos realmente estrictos, pero esa noche se violaron todos: desde la norma número uno ("No penetrar en el centro con sustancias de consumo ilegal en lugares públicos como estupefacientes, tabaco y alcohol") hasta la número treinta y ocho ("Nada de ajenos").

Al fin y cabo, era el ansiado por todos último día del curso. Y para Leral, y algunos pocos más, el último día que pasarían allí, pues mañana al alba, iría un transporte oficial a recogerlo.

Leral, Cedric y compañía no iban a ser menos. Se pasaron toda la noche con chicas y varios alumnos de grado superior recorriendo todos los locales de alrededor. Reían, iban a discotecas, bebían... y también había que fumaban. Leral nunca había sido un bebedor de fondo y a última hora de la tarde estaba tan ebrio que no se acordaba ni de donde estaba la Academia. A las dos de la mañana volvió a donde tenía que dormir, pero se encontró con las puertas cerradas y junto con Cedric se vio obligado a acomodarse en un rincón.

En un momento dado les despertaron dos guardias dándoles golpecitos en la pierna con la porra. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y le llevó unos segundos dilucidar si se trataba de la seguridad privada de la Academia o agentes de la parca en misión especial.

– A ver, no podéis dormir aquí.

– A sus órdenes, coronel.

– Andando o te encierro en el calabozo, aunque sea el último día, me da igual. A ver si le encuentras el chiste, chaval.

No se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces, ni a él ni a Cedric. Solo estaban ellos dos pasando la noche al raso porque los de grado superior se encontraron al llegar, a la misma hora, con la puerta abierta; la suerte. Ambos echaron a andar con la esperanza de que por el camino no tropezaran con alguna piedra y se cayeran dando tumbos. Decidieron ir al lago, que estaba fuera del recinto y les encontraba cerca. El trayecto normal les hubiese durado unos diez minutos, pero en esa ocasión se multiplicó por tres.

Finalmente, en un giro milagroso, llegaron a la orilla, para, como si de una maldición se tratase, encontrarse a Gary sentado mirando el reflejo de la Luna en el agua.

– ¿Están borrachos? –dijo Gary.

– Debemos estarlo –respondió el rubio.

El heredero Lagerfield optó por callar.

– Aquí tan lejos y siendo el día que es no vale la pena hablar de usted ya. A ver. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

– No teníamos otro sitio donde ir. Las puertas de donde dormimos estaban cerradas. Las de los mayores no –contestó Cedric.

– Veo normal que gente con dieciocho y diecinueve años salga de fiesta a estas horas para celebrar el último día. Y que beban. Y que fumen aunque esto último no me parezca la mejor forma de pasarlo bien. No gente de catorce años. Por eso les hice ese pequeño favor.

Leral cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿No le parecía bien que fumasen cuando el fumaba más que una chimenea? De todas maneras el no había probado el tabaco en la vida. Su cerebro embotado de licor y amargura era incapaz de dar forma al torrente de negativas y maldiciones que se le estaban apelotonando en los labios.

– Déjanos entrar, por favor –pidió.

– Por favor, sólo por esta noche. No volverá a pasar. Se lo suplico, señor.

El pelirrojo paseó la vista por ambos.

– ¿Tú te quedas otro año, no Cedric? –Lagerfield asintió, y el pelirrojo añadió cuando lo hizo:– He visto tus notas, no están nada mal. Las mejores de tu curso.

– Gracias.

– Soy consciente de que busques un respiro después de tanto estudio, pero esto no es precisamente... lo más indicado. Y tú... Leral...

– Sólo he suspendido dos, no está nada mal –dijo orgulloso.

– No has estudiado ni un examen. Has aprobado todas por los pelos. Las físicas... una pena. ¿Manejo de Armas? Te cargaste una reliquia. ¿Educación Física? No sabes ni pegarle una patada a un balón. ¿Esgrima? Confundiste una espada de pruebas con una de verdad e ingresaste a tres en la enfermería. Y las nueve asignaturas en las que hay que utilizar esto –se señaló con un dedo la cabeza–... mejor pero tampoco para echar cohetes, nota máxima un siete y en Literatura, te podrías haber lucido ahí y en muchas otras. En Matemáticas, cuando en años anteriores sacabas ochos, en este has sacado un dos, porque no has hecho ni un día los deberes, no has entregado ningún trabajo y pasas olímpicamente de lo que te diga el profesorado, los exámenes los has entregado en blanco total, y aún te queda la del año pasado. Matemáticas de segundo.

– El año pasado por estas fechas suspendí tres –recordó–. Y ya le pedí perdón al profesor H. por lo de la espada.

– Eso no va a hacer que se recuperen antes... ni que el médico les sea gratis. Además, ¿qué me dices de Estrategia Militar? Increíble: os dejamos jugar todo un mes al paintball para ver si con las prácticas os va mejor y a ti se te ocurren ideas de bombero.

– En el sorteó me tocó ser capitán de uno de los cuatro equipos y lo hice lo mejor que pude.

– Utilizaste las bengalas que te dieron tontamente.

– Era de noche, y hacían falta gafas especiales. Con las bengalas logré cegar a dos grupos enteritos.

– Por no hablar de que cuando el Grupo Azul estaba en su fortín asaltaste las radios de la Academia y del propio fortín y les hiciste escuchar cuatro horas seguidas _Wannabe _de las Spice Girls hasta que salieron y os los inundasteis a pintura.

– El Grupo se rindió gracias a eso. Se llama ataque psicológico y sé de buena tinta que Britannia lo utilizó contra Irak.

– Echaste absenta en el agua que iban a beber los del Grupo Rojo.

– ¿Qué es absenta? –preguntó el moreno.

– Es un tipo de alcohol que lleva haciéndose desde la antigua Grecia, con diferentes tipos de hiervas. Tiene 89'9º, el doble de lo que hemos bebido esta tarde-noche. Quema hasta el alma. Pero... ¿Cómo es que si lo sabíais no me habéis castigado? Incumplía una norma... creía que no lo sabíais.

– Lo sabíamos, pero como eran prácticas decidimos pasarlo por alto.

Con esa conversación no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, así que Lagerfield vio oportuno intermediar, porque de poco tenía las manos completamente congeladas.

– Venga, profesor –medió Lagerfield.

– Si estamos en la calle es por su culpa –prosiguió ne. Britannia.

Lagerfield dio un codazo a Leral. El mensaje era claro: "Calla ya. No lo empeores más".

– Por mi culpa. Esa sí que es buena. Talento para estudiar no tendrás, pero suerte e imaginación calenturienta te sobra. ¿Por qué infausto motivo, si puede saberse, es culpa mía que te hayas ido de fiesta sobrepasando el toque de queda?

– No es culpa suya que no nos hayamos ido de fiesta. Sino que al volver, se nos haya dado un trato distinto que a los que son de un grado superior.

– Eso ya te lo he explicado... –alargó las manos y se mordió los labios, finalmente las agachó– No importa. Vamos adentro.

Ambos sonrieron.

– Por cierto ¿Qué hacía aquí, profesor?

– Viendo las estrellas, Lagerfield.

– ¿Sí? –se interesó Leral.

– No. Pero me acordaba de alguien. No me preguntes quién, porque no te lo diré. Por cierto, Leral. ¿Has pensado, de no ser príncipe, ser de un grupo de presión, abogado o fiscal... o humorista?

– ¿Qué es un grupo de presión? –preguntó Cedric.

La verdad quedaba muy lejos de lo que contestó. Un grupo de presión era aquello que intentaba mover a la gente a hacer algo. Los políticos eran grupos de presión, así como la gente que hablaba a favor de las tabacaleras, las armas, el alcohol, o que desmentía que la telefonía móvil produjera cáncer.

– ¿Sabes qué es una estrella de cine, no? –respondió el pelirrojo– Pues un grupo de presión es algo muy parecido. También se ganan la vida hablando.

Esa respuesta le valió y calló. Al rato, mientras Gary con paso enérgico se dirigía a la Academia, Lagerfield se quedó rezagado a posta, hasta llegar a la altura de Leral que se tambaleaba.

– Leral –dijo de pronto– ¿Aunque te vayas este año de la Academia, vendrás de cuanto en cuanto a vernos o algo, no?

– Claro. Además, en Navidad nos volveremos a ver fuera de la Academia, vives muy cerca de Vries. Hablando de Vries... tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi madre.

Ahí acabó la conversación. Cedric no se atrevió a decirle lo que hacía un par de semanas le había contado la suya y le había prohibido comentar con cualquiera: que Catherine ne. Britannia ya estaba muerta y sepultada.

XXX

Dos semanas después.

Miu Nizishawa había recibido el encargo por parte de Pamela Lagerfield de entregar un paquete a la Villa Imperial Vries. Al enseñarle una nota escrita personalmente por _lady _Lagerfield los guardias de seguridad no pusieron ninguna objeción y a regañadientes la dejaron pasar, advirtiéndole que no le sería fácil llegar a la mansión sin un guía que le mostrara el camino.

– No hace falta. Gracias. –respondió educadamente.

Ellos no hicieron nada más. Al fin y al cabo no era su problema y cuanto más tardara en llegar a la mansión mejor, quería ver el paisaje. Sólo había estado en la Villa Imperial una vez, la vez que Leral le prestó aquel libro hacía años y que aún conservaba. Cuando los Lagerfield se enteraron de que había entrado sin su permiso allí le prohibieron terminantemente volver a ir.

Tenía ganas de ver a Leral, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él por estar interno en la Real Academia de Oficiales. Veinte minutos después de entrar en el recinto, ya había encontrado la Mansión. Llamó al timbre un par de veces, hasta que una de las criadas acudió a la llamada. La saludó con la mayor cordialidad y le tendió el papel que la señora Lagerfield había puesto en sus manos.

– Debo darle un paquete, es urgente.

Ella, desconfiada leyó y releyó otra vez la nota. Todo parecía en orden, aunque después de lo ocurrido a Catherine –que era un secreto a voces– debían desconfiar de todo el mundo. Que hubiera entrado en la urbanización y que hubiera conseguido llegar a la calle Henrry the VII, con toda la seguridad que había impuesta, era suficiente garantía de que sus intenciones eran nobles.

– Todo parece estar en orden –se guardó la carta en el bolsillo del delantal blanco y añadió–. Dame el paquete hija, yo misma lo pondré a su disposición.

– Confiaba en poder entregárselo yo misma –refunfuñó.

– En circunstancias normales es imposible que un príncipe reciba a un miembro del servicio de otra casa. En estas circunstancias, que son especiales, hasta nosotras las del servicio de toda la vida, tenemos que pasar controles. Además, por muy guapa que seas no creo que Su Alteza esté dispuesto a atenderte personalmente.

Esa última frase era lógica. Cuando pensaba en la palabra "príncipe" lo primero que le venía a la cabeza era un chico joven y guapo sentado en su ornamentado trono con un perro custodio de aspecto noble a cada lado y un gran grupo de modelos voluminosas atendiéndole como es debido.

– Está muy afectado por lo de su madre –suspiró la criada.

– ¿"Lo de su madre"? ¿Qué es "Lo de su madre"? –preguntó con avidez.

– Es extraño que no lo sepas. Es un secreto a voces. Lamento que no nos tengan permitido hablar de ello. Aunque hay varios rumores que apuntan a... no sé si... venga, entre tú y yo: hace una semana más o menos fue enterrada en una fosa común. Murió de cáncer y al parecer el Emperador Charles no quiso pagar un tratamiento.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz firme desde lo alto de la escalera.

Era una voz que hizo que a la criada le recorriera la espina un escalofrío y que hizo que la cara de la rubia se iluminara.

– Nadie Su Alteza –respondió rápida.

– ¿Estabas hablando sola, pues? –cuestionó la veracidad de su respuesta.

– No... eh, sí... –se afanó en corregir–, es un miembro del servicio de la casa de Lagerfield.

– Nombre –exigió.

– Señor, no creo que...

– Quiero saber su nombre –su tono ahora era relajado–, quiero saber el nombre del mensajero.

– Nizishawa –contestó ella.

– Ese nombre me suena –dijo un rato después– ¿Te conozco?

– Sí.

– Claro que no la conoce, Su Alteza, es una plebeya –negó ella.

– ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo. Lisbeth, hágala subir a mis aposentos.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron las dos al unísono.

– Bueno, si ella no quiere no, es claro –dijo.

– Yo... –intentó decir algo coherente, pero no pudo.

– Si está de acuerdo, por favor, Lisbeth, condúzcala hasta aquí.

La mujer la condujo a regañadientes a sus aposentos, la dejó en la puerta. Esperó a que la anciana desapareciera de su vista para llamar con los nudillos. Automáticamente recibió una invitación a pasar desde el interior.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa, alrededor de unos treinta metros cuadrados. Todo el mobiliario –cama, estanterías, armarios, cajones, perchas, sillas, escritorio, etcétera– era uno solo en color madera, no desentonando con unas paredes pintadas de un color amarillo. Entre dos estanterías repletas de libros, películas, DVDs, videojuegos, y demás había una ventana que daba al jardín de abajo. Había una televisión, una consola, un radiocasete... en una pared había un panel de corcho con varias fotografías y en otra había un calendario. Sobre el escritorio había un portátil, algunos cajones, botes para bolígrafos, libretas, un par de libros...

En un rincón pudo ver un par de espadas de madera y en otro tres fundas de guitarra ligeramente más grandes de lo normal una encima de la otra. Cuando entró vio al chico sentado sobre la cama, con una especie de guitarra sobre las piernas, pero que emitía un sonido mucho más grave de lo normal. Cuando notó su presencia se giró hacia ella y apartó el instrumento a un lado.

– Hola –dijo ella.

– Hola –devolvió el saludo– ¿Qué tal?

– Bien. ¿Y tú?

– Contento.

_¿Cómo una persona a la que se le muere su madre en esas circunstancias puede estar contento en un momento como ese?_

– ¿Contento? –preguntó, no creía haber oído bien.

– Sí, contento.

– ¿Contento por qué? –quiso saber más.

– He recibido una visita. Por eso estoy contento.

– ¿Sólo por eso estás feliz?

– No, estoy contento.

– ¿Feliz y contento no es lo mismo?

– No –negó él–. Estar feliz es como estar contento mucho tiempo. Estar contento es sentirse bien durante un periodo corto de tiempo. Ahí la diferencia.

– No parece una diferencia muy grande –atajó.

– De hecho, no es una diferencia para nada grande –sonrió.

Ella lo imitó.

– ¿Tienes mucho tiempo? –preguntó.

– No lo sé.

– Si quieres, toma asiento. No tienes por qué estar aquí si no quieres.

– Esque... tampoco quiero estar allí –sonrió.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Cómo es que te acordabas de mi apellido? –preguntó al fin.

Él abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un libro, _Grandes esperanzas_, se lo tendió.

– Aún lo tengo.

– Yo también tengo el tuyo aún.

Ambos empezaron a reír.

– No creía que fuera a volver a hablar contigo. Los Lagerfield cambian mucho de personal de servicio.

– Yo debo ser especial –fue su respuesta.

– Seguro que sí. Por cierto. Puede parecer una pregunta estúpida pero... ¿Por qué desde hace años ya no te pones en ese lado de la verja a leer?

– Los últimos dos años sí leí allí, cada tarde. Antes no porque cuando se enteraron que vine a la biblioteca de aquí me lo prohibieron. Ahora tampoco me dejan estar ahí. Es como si no quieren que coincidamos.

– Nunca pondría en duda esa última afirmación. Los Lagerfield son una familia muy rara, todos excepto Cedric.

– Verdad –coincidió.

No llevaban ni diez minutos hablando y parecía que ya se conocían de toda la vida. Había resultado ser una conversación muy amena y entretenida.

– Ha debido venir mucha gente a la Villa estas últimas semanas –observó.

El semblante del chico cambió de una manera drástica.

– No –negó fríamente–, no ha venido nadie. Motivo por el que me he puesto contento al ver que venía alguien.

Sabía que no debía continuar por ese camino si quería continuar la conversación con ese chico con el que tan bien conectaba y escapar un poco de tiempo más de los Lagerfield, pero aún así tentó a su suerte.

– Es extraño –dijo.

– En absoluto lo es. Nadie de mi familia tanto materna o paterna a venido a verme. Tampoco ningún amigo de la familia ni... ni nadie. Últimamente en las televisiones están diciendo que mi madre murió en el 2010 a.t.b y que fue enterrada dos días después... eso es mentira. Murió en el 2010, verdad, pero no fue enterrada hasta hará un par de semanas. Y fue enterrada como si fuera un pobre animal. Pero no me gustaría hablar más de ello –su rostro volvió a cambiar–. ¿Tocas algún instrumento, o algo?

Se sintió aliviada ante el nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando la charla.

– El piano no se me da nada mal –proclamó orgullosa–. Tu la guitarra ¿No?

Él cogió el instrumento de su lado y sonrió divertido.

– Es un bajo eléctrico –pasó el dedo índice de la mano derecha por todo él y dijo:–, es muy parecido a la guitarra, pero el mástil es bastante más largo, y tiene como máximo seis cuerdas, aunque en Japón antes había quien los hacía con doce. Por otro lado, también sé tocar la guitarra y la trompeta, y espero aprender a tocar muchos más instrumentos. El piano y el órgano por ejemplo.

– Estaría encantada de enseñarte, aunque no soy muy buena profesora –rió.

– Sería estupendo. Aunque no creo que los Lagerfield te dejen.

– Si se lo pides tú seguro que sí. Nadie puede negarte nada a ti.

Sonrió una vez más.

– Ojalá eso fuera cierto. A la única persona a la que nadie puede negar nada es al emperador.

– Podrías ser emperador algún día, no se sabe.

– ¿Leral el VII? Suena como a muy viejo. Además hay mucha gente en la línea sucesoria por delante de mi, muchos hermanos y esas cosas.

– Un emperador puede cambiar el mundo.

– Desde luego, y por eso me encantaría asumir el trono alguna vez. Aunque es cuanto menos imposible.

– Ten fe –dijo ella–, quizás algún día sí llegues a ser Leral el VII y puedas cambiar el mundo a mejor. Quizás incluso podrías escribir una autobiografía que posteriormente fuera adaptada a la televisión.

– Realmente eso sería genial.

XXX

Presente.

Ya había pasado media hora. Estaban atrapados. No podían salir. Y lo sabían. Sólo lo sabían. No encontraron explicación lógica que les diera la explicación de por qué no podían abrir ahora la puerta. La opción más sensata, aunque no lograba convencerlos del todo, era que se había instalado recientemente un dispositivo de seguridad muy moderno.

Intentaron abrir también la otra puerta del fondo, pero no pudieron. Estaba herméticamente cerrada, y esta sí podían tocarla y palpar el candado que la sellaba.

Un tiempo después, ya agotado por el esfuerzo, se sentó en una silla al lado de su acompañante provisional. La miró en la penumbra –no había luces en la habitación y sólo se podía ver por un débil rayo de luz que entraba por alguna parte de la habitación que no sabía identificar– unos instantes y hasta le dio por sonreír. Su rostro revestido de paz aún era más de porcelana. Se vio tentado de apartarle un mechón que le caía, pero se contuvo y giró la cabeza: tenía que salir de allí y no confraternizar en absoluto con ella. Aún seguía siendo el enemigo.

¿Por Marshall les había contado que en esa habitación estarían Nunnally, Mao, y un amigo suyo? Que estuviera Nunnally era lógico, ella era el cebo. Pero... ¿Mao y 'el amigo'? ¿Por qué había dicho que estarían allí? No había razón. Hubiera sido, desde su punto de vista, más tentador para ir allí que estuviese sola. Sin vigilancia. Pero les había dicho que estaban allí con ella. ¿Por qué?

Y en el discurso de Marshall había más incógnitas que le picoteaban el cerebro: ¿Por qué le había explicado lo de los experimentos con él, su hermano Valiant, Cedric y Miranda? ¿Quería que lo supiese? Y también recalcó mucho el que su madre estaba muerta, que la mandaron matar.

A ojos de Leral, Charles siempre había sido el asesino de su madre por haber permitido, así como hizo con Nunnally y Lelouch, que sufriera pudiendo evitar su dolor. Antes de que Valiant le contara todo, ya sabía que el cáncer no era el único asesino, sino también Charles. Por alguna misteriosa razón Valiant se lo había confirmado, que el único asesino era Charles y que su madre no estaba enferma, que eso era solo lo que decían los medios. Y ahora otra vez, Marshall se lo había vuelto a decir. ¿Por qué?

Sabiendo Valiant que decirle la verdad le haría más daño, ¿por qué se la dijo si ya sabía la opinión que tenía de Charles? ¿Por qué Marshall se lo había dicho ahí? ¿Por qué le había encomendado a su hija y por qué accedió a llevarla consigo sabiendo que sólo era una carga?

– Leral... –gimió la chica a su lado, Leral se giró hacia ella– ¿Mao... y... tu amigo.... y tu hermana... ya están aquí?

– No –y ahora sí le apartó el mechón de la cara, a ella le dio una gran sensación de ternura–... o a lo mejor sí.

XXX

– Anya, deja un momento la Torre y gira ciento sesenta grados, a mi posición –fue la orden, y no la petición, que le hizo Kallen a la piloto del Galahad.

Con los datos que poseían más los incorporados –como que por ejemplo, efectuar una maniobra que no fuera en zig-zag le llevaba el triple de tiempo que efectuar una normal y que la distancia máxima que podía bajar y subir era de veinte metros antes de parar un par de segundos y volver a moverse– trazaron un plan.

Para explicárselo unos a otros trazaron tres pirámides. En las bases de la primera estaban Ohgi y Tamaki, en las de la segunda Toudou y Nagisa, y en la última el Shen-Hu, perteneciente a la Federación China, pilotado por Li. Coronando la primera pirámide se dispondría el NeoLancelot, y coronando la tercera el Guren. La cima de la segunda pirámide era la que debía tomar el frame azul de velocidad superior a cualquiera vista anteriormente.

Lo tenían atrapado. No podía ir hacia abajo, porque estaban Tamaki y Toudou. Tampoco podía ir hacia arriba, porque estaba el escudo de fuerza. Mucho menos podía ir hacia los lados: Kallen y Suzaku estaban allí esperando.

– ¿Pero qué hacen esos? –fue lo que le dio tiempo a exclamar antes de darse cuenta de las posiciones de cada uno– ¡Dios!

Por fin se había dado cuenta: le bloqueaban. No podía ni descender ni ascender en zig zang, tampoco podía ir a los lados, que aunque costaba más tiempo, se tardaba menos que bajar y subir en linea recta... sólo le quedaba la opción de bajar. Si se quedaba más tiempo en esa posición lo volarían en mil pedazos.

Temblándole las manos, cogió el mando lo más fuerte que pudo. Presionó cuatro botones de un panel a la derecha para cambiar el rumbo y neutralizar por unos momentos el patrón de movimientos, y, lentamente fue bajando el mando.

– ¡Ahora, Anya, dispara! –gritó Kallen.

– ¡Ahora!

Todos los Black Knights en posición lanzaron los Slash Harken hacia el Majestic, clavándolo en la muralla invisible que había sobre y tras él. A continuación, fue el turno de Suzaku y Kallen, hasta que la gran onda rosácea de Anya impactó en su pecho.

– Blanco –susurró la Knight of Three.

XXX

Aparcando los pensamientos de su madre, Valiant y Charles centró su atención a las palabras de Marshall en torno a Mao y ese misterioso Amigo. Quizás sí que estuvieran ahí, Mao... ¿Quién le decía a él que no podría haber usado él sus poderes mentales para darles una falsa sensación de estar atrapados? Nadie. Era otra opción a considerar fuertemente. Conocía bastante bien a Mao como para saber que esa clase de juegos mentales le encantaban.

A los cinco minutos se dio cuenta, definitivamente, de que todo era obra de Mao. Marshall no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle. Pero ahora se abría otra pregunta: ¿Como saldrían de esa treta puesta por el chino?

Quizás no podrían nunca. Era una de las pocas cárceles de las cuales no se podía escapar nunca, pues aún no había sido forjada aquella llave que la abriera.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó él de repente.

XXX

La explosión había provocado un estruendo audible en todo Grial y alrededores y había calcinado a cuantas unidades de knightamares y demás –tanto aliadas como de la Iniciativa– había a su alrededor. La gran bola de fuego con núcleo dorado en cuyo centro estaba Cedric fue vista desde la mismísima Pendragón.

De pronto, la temperatura del interior de toda la fortaleza subió de un modo drástico, tan drástico que a los pocos segundos ya temían que algún sistema se fundiera por la intensidad.

– ¿Ya está, no? –fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza a Suzaku.

– Eso esperamos –sonrió Kallen.

– Según los cálculos, la onda le ha dado de lleno en la cabeza –informó Anya objetiva.

– No hay escudo que pueda parar ese disparo, ha sido perfecto.

XXX

– Lelouch... Lelouch... Lelouch...

Lelouch al fin abrió los ojos. Estaba echado sobre la verde hierva de uno de los bosques de Grial, al lado de la chatarra que ya era su frame. Junto a él CC arrodillada auscultandole el corazón. Cuando recuperó por completo el sentido se percató de que no podía mover bien el pie derecho, seguramente tuviera un esguince. Se llevó las manos al rostro y vio que las tenía llenas de arañazos y los guantes hechos jirones, no quería imaginarse como estaría el resto del cuerpo. Finalmente, se palpó la cara y las orejas. Tenía sangre seca en orejas y nariz. El casco de Zero estaba partido en dos con el cristal roto a aproximadamente dos metros de distnacia.

– ¿Estás bien?

CC estaba igual que él: sangre en los mismos sitios y algún que otro arañazo en la cara. Al ver que estaba consciente le sonrió.

– Debo estar muy feo –evaluó.

– Estás encantador –corrigió.

– No creo que así tenga mucho encanto –replicó a duras penas, no podía respirar tampoco bien.

– Quizás no tienes encanto –alzó la vista y luego la bajó apuntando directamente a sus ojos–, pero me encantas.

La peliverde le recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, y descansaron.

XXX

_Estamos atrapados en una cárcel imaginaria con dos puertas: una no se puede tocar y la otra está cerrada herméticamente. No hay llave que las abra. No hay ventanas, pero hay luz. No hay comida, ni ningún tipo de víveres. Ella está muy enferma. Sólo llevo una triste pistola de agujas. Nadie sabe dónde estoy exactamente. Todo lo controla una persona que puede hacer que lo irreal se vuelva real y a la inversa. No hay escapatoria. _

– ¿En qué piensas... Leral? –se interesó ella de repente.

– Estoy evaluando la situación.

– ¿Tu pronóstico?

– No muy favorable.

_Hay que buscarle un nuevo sentido a todo esto. Para empezar, según la fuente y según el propio Marshall, cada uno de los cuatro tiene que desencadenar un suceso trascendente que llevará al siguiente. Si nosotros estamos encerrados significa que los primeros en hacer algo serán Valiant y Cedric. Valiant es difícil: está en Tokio. Cedric en cambio... pero... ¿Entonces era eso lo que pretendía? ¿Reservarnos? Pero Miranda, si tiene lo que dice que tiene ¿No me mataría a mi también? Joder, no. Usa la cabeza Leral. _Se dijo a sí mismo.

XXX

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que Leral penetró en la torre? –preguntó Bismarck.

– Tres cuartos de hora más o menos –respondió Li-Xingke– ¿Creéis que estará bien?

– Más le vale –dijo firme Suzaku–. No sé porque se le ha permitido entrar ahí dentro, no sé ni cómo ha sido tan estúpido como para entrar él mismo.

XXX

Cerró los ojos. _No puedo hacer nada._

– Sí puedes –dijo una voz similar a la suya.

– Tú... –suspiró Leral, todo estaba oscuro– Tú debes ser mi tercera parte.

– Veo que las otras dos te convencieron. Me alegro.

– ¿Qué quieres? –interrogó.

– Ayudarte.

– ¿Cómo? ¿De qué manera?

Un ente igual que él radiante de una clara luz verde iluminó todo el lugar donde estaban. Leral tuvo que taparse los ojos y dar unos pocos pasos hacia atrás para poder verlo con claridad.

– Simplemente te diré que pongas en blanco tu mente. Que no dejes que nada entre y que nada salga. Como si fuera una muralla imposible de atravesar para quien quiera que ose intentarlo.

– ¿Pero cómo...?

– Simplemente hazlo. ¡No pienses! –exclamó– No pienses en nada, en nadie. No debes. No debes... –el sonido cada vez era más lejano– No debes... No... No debes.... No debes... No... No... No...

Despertó. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante e intentó lo que le habían acabado de decir cerrando los ojos. Eliminando cualquier sonido, cualquier imagen, cualquier impresión concentrándose en la nada. En que nada ocurriera. Era la tarea más difícil que había intentado nunca: no oír, no escuchar, no sentir, no oler, no nada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna e, inevitablemente, tuvo que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que la puerta frente a él custodiada por muchos candados ahora estaba abierta y con una luz proveniente de ella, invitaba a pasar. Lo hizo. Ahora frente a él estaba Mao en la misma sala.

XXX

El knightmare frame azul no fue visto después de la explosión. Confiaban en que se hubiera desintegrado o fragmentado o alguna cosa así. Que se hubiera borrado cualquier rastro de su existencia. Por eso, y otras causas, nadie se sorprendió al verse apagada la luz del fuego y que no hubiera nada. Debía estar carbonizado.

XXX

– ¿Cómo has podido despertarte? –preguntó él realmente asombrado– No deberías... no.

– Yo también me extraño de haber escapado.

El peligrís estuvo unos momentos en silencio, mirándole fijamente. Al cabo de unos minutos intuyó que no estaba haciendo otra cosa que intentar meterlo otra vez en su sucio e injusto juego mental del cuál él era el amo y rey absoluto.

– No puedes ¿No? –preguntó.

El chino sonrió y empezó a aplaudir.

– Has acertado.

– ¿Cómo? –insistió con voz relajada.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

– La verdad es que no lo sé. Confiaba en que me lo dijeras tú empezando una frase con "No tenía en cuenta que fuera a...".

– Eso es sólo en las películas. Igual que eso de que el malo te cuenta tu plan.

– ¿No me lo vas a contar? –el turno de preguntar de Leral.

– No lo tenía en mente –sonrió y empezó a aplaudirse él mismo– En... ¡En mente! ¿Lo pillas? En mente.

El rubio metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pistola de agujas que guardaba. Le apuntó.

– Jo, ¿me vas a disparar con esa cosa? –se golpeó el pecho, que sonó metálico, y entre risas añadió– No me hará mucho mal.

– Si te doy ahí seguro que no. Sin embargo hay partes de tu cuerpo que no acoracé. Por ejemplo, el puto exacto entre tus dos cejas. Ahí por ejemplo no hay coraza.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó– Si era tu arma perfecta. Eso sí, el que al final no me utilizaras con la hermana de Lelouch me llegó al alma.

– Si no tienes. Sobre lo de arma perfecta... no creas, el día siguiente a que me encerraran en los calabozos iba a dejarte en _off. _Sólo te quería para eso.

– Tenías una perla negra en las manos e ibas a tirarla. Qué tonto eres, tío.

Tomó la pistola con las dos manos y apuntó exactamente al centro de la cabeza. El androide continuó sonriendo, incluso tras desplomarse fulminado al suelo. Acto seguido él se echo directamente a tierra para atender a su acompañante. No tardó mucho en despertarse y al rato ya estaba en pie. Más desorientados que nunca.

XXX

– Tenemos que... que encontrar... una forma de que el Shinkiro... alce el... vuelo...

– Imposible –desanimó el bruja–. Está destruido al cien por cien. Sólo nos queda esperar aquí sentados. Bueno, en tu caso... acostado.

– Muy graciosa –dijo muy sarcástico.

– ¿A que sí? Mira al cielo, están explotando frames continuamente.

Lelouch respiró durante un buen rato antes de seguir la conversación.

– Me da un poco de miedo el que... el que nos pueda caer algún trozo. Sobre todo a mi. Tú... tú eres inmortal.

– Y por eso mismo te protegería. Somos socios.

– Otra vez.

– Otra vez no –replicó–; aún, más bien.

XXX

Cedric maniobró lo mejor que pudo para que su Majestic aterrizara lo mejor parado posible, tocaba descanso. El único daño que había logrado hacer el cañonazo conjunto al frame era una muesca de más o menos el tamaño de un pulgar en su gruesa armadura. Aprovechando el caos del disparo se escabulló para que el frame descansara.

El Majestic cuyo código era 2512-20x2 no dejaba de ser un knightmare frame experimental y debido al excesivo uso que se estaba haciendo de él necesitaba periodos de diez a quince minutos de descanso, de no ser así las placas protectoras caerían y el mismo frame aún con potencia aumentada explotaría. Prefería parar un rato a realmente salir carbonizado. Había que priorizar en momentos como ese.

XXX

La joven morena intentaba ponerse en pie inútilmente ella sola apoyándose en el mobiliario. Era cuanto menos imposible ya que sus fuerzas disminuían al mismo paso que corría el tiempo.

– Deja que te ayude –se prestó Leral, rodeando con el brazo izquierdo de ella su cuello.

Con la mano libre giró el picaporte de la entrada para salir de la habitación, sin saber realmente a dónde dirigirse. Lo que vio no tenía desperdicio. Era lo último que podría haberse imaginado encontrar a pesar de haber sido ya advertido con antelación.

XXX

Mientras Lloyd Asplund se emocionaba como un niño pequeño al ver las arriesgadas maniobras de los pilotos aliados las mujeres, cómo no, era las que estaban trabajando calculando trayectorias, midiendo fuerzas, filtrando contactos, y haciendo control de sistemas.

– Dr. Asplund... señorita Rakshata, tienen que venir a ver esto –llamó Nina con una voz que casi parecía un susurro.

Los dos científicos corrieron a donde ella estaba, con afán de llegar antes que el otro.

– ¡Dios, es imposible! –exclamó Lloyd.

– Ya sabía yo que los britannianos... –Rakshata dio una calada y continuó– nunca os traéis nada bueno entre manos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Cecile siendo la última en aparecer.

– Mira los sistemas –mandó Lloyd–. Es imposible que sea verdad.

– ¿Hay un traidor? –preguntó tras echarle un ojo a las pantallas.

– Posiblemente –contestó la india.

– El filtro ha encontrado una trasmisión con el sello K0F, el de los Knight of Rounds, a varios de los ordenadores del interior de Grial. Es muy poco probable que sea una negociación o algo parecido.

– ¿Por qué? –quiso saber más la peliazul.

– Para empezar porque no se está haciendo a una red visible al público, sino a una oculta de, posiblemente, el tío que esté controlando eso –aseguró Puding–. El segundo punto es que llevan diez minutos hablando. Quizá sí sea una negociación o algo así pero... lo mejor es prepararse para lo peor y estar atentos.

XXX

– ¡Kallen, cubre el ángulo derecho! ¡Ohgi, Nagisa, os quiero por el suroeste! ¡Toudou, a noventa grados de tu posición, rápido! –ordenaba vertiginosamente Suzaku.

Cada vez había menos de los dos efectivos. Quedaban prácticamente un par de cuartos de hora para que finalmente todo terminara. A penas quedaban ya una sexta parte de cada ejército y por lo que sabían, las bajas en el ejército de la Iniciativa eran bastante mayores, aunque no podían ilusionarse.

XXX

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Miu, volvía a ser Valiant.

– Suzaku al parecer a dado órdenes de que nos dirijamos a una de las salas de interrogatorios. Quieren que "cooperemos" para que ellos puedan hacer bien su informe de la situación.

– ¿Te han dejado venir sólo?

Valiant se giró y vio al séquito de diez caballeros que actuaban de guardias custodios y negó con la cabeza.

– Imposible. ¿Vienes? Ten en cuenta que cuando he dicho "cooperemos" quería decir que "estamos obligados a cooperar".

– Si no hay más remedio... –se levantó del sillón en el que estaba acurrucada y decidió ir con él, al menos estaría con una buena compañía, porque él lo era.

XXX

_Vale, otra vez al campo de batalla. _Suspiró y se dirigió apresuradamente al interior de la cabina de aquel gigantesco caballero de metal. Poco a poco fue elevándose en el aire dejando una estela de humo, y en casi nada de tiempo ya estaba otra vez con su efectiva ofensa constante.

XXX

CC y Lelouch estaban fundidos en un fuerte abrazo, aunque no por eso el pelinegro dejó de prestar atención a lo que ocurría arriba en el cielo. Vio perfectamente como el Majestic volvió a los cielos de donde era el rey y señor todopoderoso e invencible.

XXX

– ¿Tú? –gritó el rubio al ver el rostro del hombre que tenía frente si.

Ese supuesto "Amigo" del que Marshall le había advertido estaba delante de él y estaba seguro de que eso ya no era ninguna ilusión del por fin muerto Mao.

– ¿Cómo... tú?

El individuo a su frente sonrió de una manera turbadora, empuñaba una pistola. Tras él estaba Nunnally, su hermana.

– Soy un buen actor –dijo a media voz–. Y ahora, sí que sí, fin del juego.

– Me esperaba que ese "Amigo" fuera cualquiera menos tú. Ha sido impresionante.

Sylvain asintió rápidamente.

– Nunca habría supuesto que debajo de esa fachada se escondía alguien así... –se lamentó como aquel que pierde una apuesta contra un amigo– ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Dinero?

– En efecto.

– Tienes que saber que una vez me mates, a mi, a Miranda –la miró– o a Nunnally ya todo será que Lelouch elija como quiere que salgas: o esposado o en una bolsa de plástico.

– ¿Quién te dice que quiero salir?

XXX

– ¡Mierda! –se oyó vociferar a Gino– ¿Ese frame no estaba ya inutilizado, Kallen? ¿Qué demonios habéis hecho? ¡Va más rápido que antes!

– ¡Es imposible! Le han alcanzado cuatro Hadron medianos y uno pesado en el pecho... ¡Es imposible que pueda seguir después de algo así! –gritaba Cornelia.

– Los Black Knights ya habéis hecho suficiente. Velad ahora vosotros por Leral. Esto es trabajo para los Knight of Rounds. ¿Cierto?

– ¡Cierto! –exclamaron todos los aludidos.

– Cierto –dijo Anya sin interés alguno.

– ¡Pues al ataque! –gritó Guilford.

La veda volvió a abrirse: a ver quién conseguía abatir el misterioso robot azul.

XXX

– ¿Entonces ya has perdido toda esperanza de salir? Bien, si no te haces ilusiones no te llevas chascos.

– Lo aprendimos por la fuerza –contestó el pelinegro.

Nunnally que hasta entones no había podido hacer nada evaluaba la situación –que por cierto era muy crítica– en silencio. Sylvain era el último obstáculo que lo separaba de su medio hermano.

– Leral.... –prosiguió– ¿Sigues escuchando la misma música de antes?

– No –negó–, tras lo sucedido con mi madre mis gustos en todos los campos cambiaron: en el entretenimiento, la música, lo culinario... en arte, incluso.

– ¿Qué escuchas ahora? –acosó.

– Clásica, rock, pop, alternativa, algo de hip-hop de vez en cuando...

– ¿Te gusta el rock?

– Sí.

Callaron unos instantes.

– ¿Conoces _The Doors_?

– ¿Eing? ¿Esto a qué viene? –preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

– Tú di: ¿Te gusta _The Doors_? ¿Te suenan? ¿Los conoces?

– Sí, sí los conozco.

– Son muy buenos... o lo eran, mejor dicho. A mi también me gustan y el otro día oí una de sus canciones... ¿Conoces el programa de K-Billy y los Supersonidos de los 70s?

– Esta conversación no lleva a ninguna parte...

– Va, para lo que te queda... ¿Lo conoces?

– Sí... –respondió tras dar un profundo suspiro– lo escucho a veces.

– Salió _The End _de _The Doors. _Es una de mis canciones favoritas. Y su letra le pega muy bien a esta misma situación. ¿La conoces? Seguro que sí._ This is the end, beautiful friend. This is the end, my only friend. The end of our elaborate plans. The end of everything that stands. The end. No safety __or surprise. The end I'll never look into your eyes again. Can you picture what will be. So limitless __and free. Desperately in need of some stranger's hand. In a desesperate land._

Cuando acabó de recitar, y no cantar, la canción volvió a volcar toda su atención en la persona que tenía en frente.

– ¿Te ha gustado?

– No.

XXX

– ¿Al final hay un traidor en los Knights of Round o no? –Cecile canalizó todas las opiniones a esa sencilla pregunta.

– Sí.

– No.

– Puede...

Estaba muy claro a quién correspondía cada respuesta.

– Bien, ¿por qué tenéis esas opiniones? –prosiguió Cecile con el coloquio.

Rakshata dio un paso al frente y dio una profunda calada a su pipa.

– Son britannians, sin ofenderos a los tres que estáis aquí, la población del Imperio ha demostrado ser cuanto menos... poco fiable en muchos aspectos. No me extrañaría nada que hubiera un infiltrado, o dos... o tres, o cuatro... o más. O todos los Rounds y los britannians y estén haciendo boicot –expuso la india–. Yo creo eso.

– ¡Tonterías y paparruchas! –aventuró Lloyd– Si los britannians intentásemos boicotear toda la operación para favorecer a los de Grial más de la mitad de las bajas aliadas no serían nuestras. Por no decir que yo me hubiera enterado, así como mis ayudantes y ni de lejos Nina hubiera dicho nada de comunicaciones y Cecile no hubiera empezado este absurdo debate.

– ¿Que tú te hubieras enterado? ¡Ja! Permíteme dudarlo. Eres el último mono de las filas del Imperio y todo el mundo te toma por el pito del sereno, ya que eres el típico científico loco a lo Doctor Jekyll. Anda ya... –protestó Rakshata.

– ¿Y tú Nina? ¿Qué crees? –intentó la peliazul enfocar otra vez la charla.

– Yo... no lo sé. Las dos cosas pueden ser ciertas... aunque los britannians todos son así... al menos estoy segura de que nosotros no.

_Así no llegamos a ninguna parte... _pensó Croomy.

– ¡Científico loco! Eres un chiste andante.

– ¡Bruja! Inventa una escoba si tu intelecto llega ahí y echa a volar.

– Maldito Puding, eres un tonto.

– ¡Ja! –fingió reír el peligrís– ¿Debería molestarme por eso, vieja bruja? Oh, sí –se llevó las manos al rostro y fingió estar llorando desconsoladamente– ¡Me has llamado tonto! ¡Ah, ah! Se lo diré a Lelouch...

– Eres más teatral que las memorias de Shakespeare. Calla ya, anda e intenta hacer algo útil, bufón.

– ¿Pero qué te has creído? ¡Toda la tecnología de esta sala es mía y de mi grupo de alumnos!

– ¡Desarrollada a partir de modelos japoneses y chinos de hace más de diez años! Vives en el pasado, Asplund... –se burló.

– Yo ayudé en el desarrollo del primer knightmare frame: el Ganymedes, con Ashford y su abuelo –señaló a Nina– Tú y el mundo entero nos copiasteis.

– Querrás decir mejorado...

– No, no quiero decir eso. Quiero decir copiar, hurtar... y demás sinónimos. Sin mí tú no hubieras nacido, hablando en términos profesionales.

– ¡Bah! ¡Qué sabrás tú!

Los dos se miraron desafiantes, otra batalla parecía estar librándose en el laboratorio. Saltaban chispas.

– Sin mi no hubieras sido nada –se apuntó Lloyd un tanto.

– Que sí.

– Que va.

– Que sí.

– Que va –repitió.

– Que sí –contestó.

– Que va.

– Que sí, te digo.

– Que va.

– Que va –dijo ahora Raskshata.

– Que sí –fueron las últimas palabras de Lloyd.

Los dos volvieron a cruzar miradas.

– ¿Ves? ¡Lo has reconocido! –dijo Chawla y luego se rió de él.

El aludido le dio la espalda y apretó los puños con fuerza. _Esta mujer me saca de mis casillas._

XXX

Sylvain –delante de Nunnally– y Leral –cargando con Miranda– cruzaron miradas, y en ese momento Leral supuso que las últimas tres personas que vería en la habitación serían ellas.

– ¿Cuantas veces has ido a la iglesia este año, Leral? –volvió a salirse Sylvain, con otra de sus tontas cuestiones.

– Una y sólo por acompañar un domingo a Miu.. Ella es muy religiosa.

– Lo sé –reconoció–. Estamos a uno junio, ¿te arrepientes de no haber ido más?

– Para nada –negó.

– Si por un casual llegas a salirte de esta, que no será el caso, ¿irás?

– No creo.

Desde hacía unos instantes la mirada de Nunnally no era la misma. Era como si estuviese pensando pues ponía casi un idéntico semblante al de Lelouch cuando trazaba el plan de ataque. Era como si estuviera ausente, atrapado en sus cavilaciones y cálculos mentales.

– Reza lo que sepas –ordenó.

– No sé rezar.

El pelinegro fue levantando poco a poco el brazo, y colocó el cañón de la pistola, metálico, en la frente del otro chico. En las películas, o libros, siempre se dice "el helado cañón" o parecido, mas no era el caso. Estaba bastante caliente, casi era placentero... aunque alarmante. Denotaba que habían disparado hacía no poco. El olor a pólvora no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas.

El pelinegro presionó el gatillo y como en las teleseries cutres, toda su vida pasó por delante de sus ojos a diapositivas. De pequeño en el parque con unos patos, la foto con su hermano y su madre, Charles, él mismo con Miu viendo la televisión, con ella en el cine, con ella simplemente riendo, llorando incluso, su coronación, su conversación por videoconferencia con Zero cuando todo el asunto del espía, él con Gary en numerosas ocasiones, con Cedric, también con el propio Sylvain sonriendo, él con el bajo eléctrico que le regalaron en su dieciséis cumpleaños, con Nunnally, con Suzaku, con Lelouch y CC, con Miranda, él en el Crimson... y tras toda la serie de fotos la mente se le puso en blanco y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

Notó un fuerte dolor y se cayó hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared. Tenía sangre en la cabeza y por todo el cuerpo en general. Había disparado.

XXX

– Lelouch... ¿cuales han sido las personas de tu entorno que más han influenciado en tu vida? –se interesó CC.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber ahora esas cosas?

La chica, que mientras las naves se destruían en el cielo, estaba tumbada con Lelouch sobre la verde hierva se encogió de hombros y le miró.

– Curiosidad.

Maldita palabra. Lelouch sabía que si CC le preguntaba algo o hacía algo, lo hacía por algún motivo. La palabra "curiosidad" no era parte de ella.

– Mi entorno, toda mi vida, ha sido muy amplio y contrastado.

– Tú di: para bien y para mal, quienes han sido las personas que más han influenciado en tu vida. Sin orden ni agrupación.

– Nunnally –empezó–, mi madre, mi padre, Schneizel... err... Clovis, tú por supuesto, Suzaku mucho también, Jeremiah, Sayoko muchísimo, Toudou un poco... Rivalz bastante. No sé. Y más también. Li por ejemplo.

– Ah... ¿me has nombrado la sexta? –fingió enojarse.

– Habías dicho "sin orden ni agrupación" –repitió.

– ¡Qué importa! –exclamó– Me has dicho la sexta... la sexta.

Ambos rieron.

– En muchas cosas eres la primera. La primera en la que pienso al levantarme, la primera con la que quiero hablar...

– ¿Y no la última por la noche?

– No.

– ¿Por qué? De siempre ha sido "eres la primera con la que pienso al despertarme y la última antes de dormir".

– Ya –admitió–, pero si llego a pensar en ti antes de dormirme... no podría descansar bien. Estaría dándole vueltas a tu cara toda la noche.

XXX

Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Todo. _Buena señal_, pensó. Si le dolía el cuerpo, es que aún estaba vivo. Poco a poco fue descubriendo que la bala había impactado contra el hueso del brazo izquierdo, no contra su cabeza.

– ¿Cómo...?

Nunnally apuntó con la mirada, llorosa, a la silla de ruedas: ya no estaba donde estaba antes del disparo. Sylvain tampoco, ahora estaba en el suelo. Aún vivo y no lo suficiente lejos de la pistola. Se levantó rápidamente y disparó. Sin duda, había sido algo excepcional y sonrió.

– ¿Estás bien? –se interesó Leral respecto a su hermana.

– Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti –respondió.

Tras esa frase se agachó al suelo y buscó entre las ropas de Sylvain manchadas de sangre.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó la castaña.

– ¡Aquí está! –exclamó Leral aún más sonriente– Una radio. Solamente hay que encontrar la frecuencia aliada para decirles que estamos bien.

– ¿Y luego?

– Me acompañarás al Crimson.

– ¿Qué es el Crimson?

Se lo explicó, y en cinco minutos ya estaban descendiendo en un ascensor camino a los hangares. El Caballero Rojo iba a, en breve, revolucionar el campo de batalla y abrasar a sus oponentes con su haz de fuego.

* * *

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! **He visto que en el último capítulo ha entrado mucha gente pero nadie ha comentado. **SOY CAPAZ DE DEJAR EL FIC SIN SUS DOS ÚLTIMOS CAPITULOS **mwahahaha xD Nah, no, no haría eso.

Ya los tengo escritos, el capítulo veintinueve y treinta que dan punto final a esta historia que me ha llevado casi un año. ¡Gracias a todos los que habéis estado ahí! Y me gustaría añadir algo, añadir que efectivamente (esto ya lo había dicho, pero bueno) Crussade y Grial los saqué del fic de DexKepp, un autor -también de Code Geass- que me gusta mucho. Le doy créditos y recomiendo que se pasen por su historia, ya que hace nada ha actualizado.

¡AH, Y SE HAN ENTERADO, ¿NO?! **HAY CONFIRMADO POR SUNRISE UN CODE GEASS R3 PARA 2010/11 **=) Espero que continuen la historia con o sin Lulu =D Aunque también estaría bien alguna OVA solo de Charles y VV o de CC. o incluso una OVA contando cosas sobre la familia de Suzaku, o de Ohgi y Naoto que eran hamijos...

LES DEJO, Y COMENTEN MUCHO!!!


	29. MN29: Objetivo: Las Profecías Empiezan

_La leona ha vuelto con su cachorro y todo está bien en la selva._

The Bride, _Kill Bill Vol. 2._

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Movimiento Número Veintinueve: Objetivo: Las Profecías Empiezan. **

XXX

El interrogatorio ya había acabado, no había sido tan duro como ellos se esperaban. Más bien había sido cordial. No habían insistido excesivamente en nada, y tampoco hicieron preguntas demasiado comprometidas. Les entrevistaron por separado; sin embargo, luego de haber hablando con ellos, los dejaron en la misma sala.

Al menos así estarían con la compañía del otro. A Valiant le sorprendió en un momento dado el comportamiento de su "compañera de reclusión".

– ¿Rezas?

La rubia no respondió de inmediato, sino que se tomó su tiempo. Luego poco a poco abrió los ojos e irguió la cabeza a la altura normal. Desentrelazó sus dedos de delante de su pecho y sonrió. Acto seguido contestó con un simple y contundente "Sí".

– ¿Para qué? –curioseó.

No le sorprendió nada que Valiant le saliera con esa. Definitivamente sí era hermano de su hermano. De alguna manera u otra, parecía que tuvieran unos genes anti-religión. Todos sin excepción alguna.

– Pues para que todo acabe bien. Bueno –se lo pensó por segunda vez–, mejor.

– ¿Cuántas veces rezas al día?

– Por la noche, y cuando quiero algo. Algo importante.

– ¿Como unos zapatos?

La hizo sonreír. No se esperaba esa salida. Seguramente si compartían los genes anti-religión también compartirían los del humorismo.

– No, tonto –reprochó en tono suave–. Cosas como salud, o... cosas necesarias, como comida, agua... para los que lo necesitan de verdad.

– ¿Te escucha?

Pregunta que era de esperar.

– Estoy segura de que sí, sí me escucha.

También suponía que llegaría otra pregunta, la que siempre seguía la respuesta de arriba. Esa de:

– ¿Y te hace caso?

– A veces. No siempre, pero tampoco nunca.

El rubio arqueó las cejas y frunció el ceño. _Así que "no siempre, pero tampoco nunca" ¿Eh?_

– ¿Y por qué no siempre si tus intenciones son buenas?

– Solo Él lo sabe –contestó en tono solemne.

Valiant se recostó en el sofá verde y sonrió con suficiencia.

– ¿Te has leído alguna vez la Biblia?

Volvió a sonreír. No fallaba: siempre que algún ateo o persona que no era del cristianismo se interesaba por la religión hacía esa pregunta.

– No. Pero algún día ojalá sí. Me he leído un poco, y conozco lo que todos conocen, supongo. Lo más destacable. Tu hermano sí se la leyó. Aunque no cree en nada dijo que no era un mal libro, y que en vez de tomarse a algo a seguir, debía tomarse como un libro de cuentos y consejos.

– Yo me leí el Levítico, un trozo. Horrible.

– Cómo no, los detractores siempre se interesan por lo peor –aún esgrimía esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios, y conforme iba hablando su cara se iba iluminando más y más–. Hay que fijarse, mayoritariamente, en las cosas buenas ya que ese decálogo de leyes más bien parece que fue impuesto por los propios hombres que querían mandar y no por alguien enviado por Dios.

_¿Enviado por Dios? ¡Menudos cuentos chinos! O israelitas... _

Él continuó preguntando, y ella contestando lo mejor que podía a los interrogantes que él le planteaba. Todos muy comprometedores. Algunas respuestas que le costaron hallar fueron las de cuestiones como: _"Entiendo que el Génesis y algunos libros más sean metafóricos. Vale, pero... el Éxodo es todo una mentira. Nunca hubo una avalancha de israelíes en Egipto. ¿Por qué miente?" _y las diferencias de algunos datos numéricos.

XXX

Media hora después, al fin habían llegado al hangar 27, aquél en el que el Crimson dormía. Leral, Miranda y Nunnally estaban observando un recinto con aspecto de granero totalmente vacío.

En su descenso hasta aquel almacén se habían topado con algún que otro soldado de la Iniciativa, que había sido neutralizado lo más rápido posible por el rubio, tomando, en ocasiones puntuales alguna de las armas que consigo llevaban. Habían tenido que recorrer una parte del jardín trasero e incluso sortear algún pequeño incendio con dificultades. Y ahora estaban allí, en un hangar con aspecto de cobertizo vacío.

– ¿Qué se supone que había aquí, Leral?

– "Se supone que había", no. Hay.

El emperador dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y a tientas –porque estaba oscuro– fue orientándose por el recinto, hasta que palpó un cuadro con botoncitos de colores con diferentes números. Presionó el nueve, el seis, el uno, el siete y el tres finalmente. Todo el hangar se iluminó. Nunnally pasó hacia adentro, y Leral le dijo que, por favor, tuviera cuidado de que no se cerrase la puerta. Ella obedeció sin rechistar. Luego señaló un rincón de la sala.

– Por favor, Nunnally –pidió–, échate un poco hacia allí.

Después de que ella se dirigiera allí, descargo a una cada vez más enferma Miranda en el mismo punto.

Ahora que ya estaba todo más visible, podían observar una especie de tapa metálica, similar a la de las alcantarillas, de un tamaño más o menos como la rueda de un coche normal. Tenía un extraño carácter dibujado y pintado de rosa: un círculo sobre el que se alzaba una cruz, del que de cuyos brazos caían dos rayas verticales.

Leral les había dicho que iban a por un knightmare "impresionante". Lo primero que imaginó Nunnally fue una grandiosa máquina similar al Lancelot de su amigo Suzaku o al Gawain que anteriormente pilotaba su hermano, solo que por su nombre, deducía que era de color rojo. Pero no había nada. Luego, con lo de la tapa con el emblema, se le pasó por la cabeza que estuviera ahí abajo. _Imposible_, desechó la idea enseguida, _demasiado estrecho. _

Mientras ella cavilaba, su hermano palpaba el dibujo. Metió la mano en el centro del círculo y tiró de una asa. La tapa se levantó, efectivamente, como la de una boca de alcantarillado.

– Esperad aquí, ahora enseguida vuelvo. Ni se os ocurra iros –advirtió.

Tras eso, entró dentro. Ahora estaba en un lugar sucio y mugriento, apestoso. Frente a él habían una pared de color verde por la suciedad y una puerta metálica. Se sacó una llave del bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. Luego abrió la puerta y entró a algo totalmente diferente: era una sala blanca de aire futurista, con unas interminables escaleras metálicas que bajaban.

Se subió a ellas y al llegar a su destino se apeó frente a otra puerta. En esta, para pasar, se pedía una huella del pulgar. Siguió las instrucciones y se abrió la otra puerta. Ahora estaba en otra sala impecablemente blanca, con un suelo de mármol que combinaba los colores blanco y negro, como un tablero de ajedrez.

Las luces de la interminable sala se iban encendiendo a su paso, hasta llegar a su destino final: el Crimson arrodillado sobre una plataforma verde claro.

Tiró de unas escaleras que tenía replegadas en la espalda y cuando llegó a la cabina, metió una llave. Emitió un silbido y bajó las escaleras. La cabina se echó hacia atrás y volvió a brotar otra escalera. Volvió a subir y se sentó en el panel de mando, con cuatro sillas justas.

Originalmente el Crimson estaba ello para que lo pilotaran él, Miu, Cedric y Sylvain. Lástima que no hubiera podido ser.

Metió la llave, luego otra llave. Presionó un par de botones e interruptores y se encendió la pantalla. Con el teclado escribió múltiples contraseñas y finalmente se puso a pleno funcionamiento. Presionó un botón, y la escalera de atrás se replegó y la cabina se cerró. Pulsó otro y se abrió un agujero en el techo. Irguió el caballero y todas las luces de la sala se encendieron finalmente.

Así, con todo encendido, se dio cuenta de que el Crimson que ahora pilotaba no era el mismo, sin embargo, que el que mandó construir: era diferente. Ahora, a parte de ser un poco más bajo y más robusto, era totalmente carmesí con ornamentos dorados, grises y blancos en extremidades y tronco.

Su cabeza, con forma de yelmo medieval blanco, ahora llevaba una especie de máscara con tres puntas ascendentes y dejaba a la vista unos fríos ojos grises. En el pecho podía verse un triángulo negro rodeado por un círculo del color del oro, y las palmas de las manos exactamente igual.

El nuevo Crimson era aun más magno que el que mandó hacer. Seguramente Cedric debió mandar que se perfeccionase para uso propio. Quizás. En la pared de enfrente tenía expuestos una serie de accesorios que podía añadir como equipamiento. Tomó el escudo MVS gigante con el mismo emblema que tenía en el pecho y en las palmas de las manos. También una enorme lanza blanca y dorada.

Tras hacer esas maniobras consultó su pantalla, que era la misma de siempre. Presentaba un menú que hacía más fácil la navegación.

_Estado general / Opciones / Armamento / Navegación / Localización / Comunicaciones / Red_

Presionó en _Estado general _y observó que las estadísticas para el combate eran óptimas. Luego en _Comunicaciones_, no había cobertura. Por último, en _ Armamento. _

**Armamento incorporado: **

2x Cañones Hadron medianos en palmas (1x en cada una).

4x Slash Harken (2x brazos, 2x caderas).

8x Cañones de metralla (2x hombros, 2x pecho, 2x caderas, 2x piernas).

2x Espadas MVS retráctiles (1x en cada brazo).

1x Cañón Hadron pesado (en pecho).

2x Escudos MVS (1x en cada brazo).

**Armamento opcional acoplado:**

1x Lanza MVS gigante.

1x Escudo MVS gigante.

Cuando acabó de comprobarlo todo, subió por el enorme conducto sobre él. Ahora estaba frente al hangar. Listo para salir de allí de la manera más inmediata posible con sus dos acompañantes.

XXX

Marshall Lagerfield había estado siguiendo muy atento la escena: su "enemigo" –aunque dentro de poco, aliado– había llegado al lugar dispuesto al tiempo programado con la gente que tocaba. Había logrado sortear a Mao y a Sylvain. No esperaba menos de él. Ahora se preparaba para alzar el vuelo, inconsciente de que así llevaría a cabo la primera profecía: el Crimson y el Majestic lucharían haciendo caer la Fortaleza Aérea sobre Pendragón.

– Me encanta cuando las cosas salen bien.

XXX

Le extrañaba que le hubiera costado tan poco acceder al Crimson pues en esos momentos era el arma más novedosa de no sólo Britannia, sino de todo el mundo. Capaz por el sakuradite líquido de invalidar los gefjun a su paso.

Una vez en el aire volvió a consultar las comunicaciones. Tenía almacenados los datos de todos los que frames que participaban por la batalla. Contactó con Suzaku.

– ¿Kururugi? –preguntó.

XXX

Esa voz... No podía ser de otra persona más que él. Le faltó tiempo para responder. ¿Lo habría subestimado? Desde luego si había conseguido escapar; sí.

– Tengo a Nunnally –la miró, estaba sentada en una butaca negra que había tras él– y a una "acompañante extra".

– ¡¿La tienes?! –exclamó aliviado– ¿Cómo has...? No importa. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

El rubio presionó un botón y la voz del japonés retumbó en toda la cabina. La cara de Nunnally se iluminó cual ángel celestial al oír el timbre de la voz del japonés.

– Hola, Suzaku –saludó con una voz cantarina.

– ¿Estás bien? –se interesó lleno de gozo.

– Sí –aseguró–. Estoy bien.

Kururugi suspiró.

– No sabes cuánto me alegro. Dentro de poco nos veremos –prometió.

– ¿De verdad?

– De verdad –afirmó él rotundo.

Leral desactivó el altavoz y volvió a la conversación privada. El tono de Suzaku cambió. Ahora era mucho más férreo y estricto. Ahora daba órdenes.

– Desembarca a Nunnally y a ese misterioso ocupante en la base aérea de Japón lo antes posible. No podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelvan a prenderla.

_Desde luego que no. _Pensó ne. Britannia. _Ella ya ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa._

– Eso haré –dijo.

– Las pistas cinco y ocho están vacías y preparadas para un aterrizaje. Elije la que quieras, pero elije una. Luego, vuelve al combate lo antes posible si el frame en el que vas puede luchar. Si no, quédate allí.

– Volveré.

– Vale, pero por ahora, haz lo que te digo.

Se cortó la comunicación. Le tocaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, antes hizo una última cosa: disparar sobre los gefjun para permitir el paso a las tropas aliadas. Estableció conexión con Bismarck y así le informó.

– Los gefjun del ala sud de la Torre están destruidos. Atacad por ese flanco antes de que los reparen. No deben tardar mucho.

Tras esa última conexión, presionó los botones oportunos y movió las palancas de forma que pudieran alzar el vuelo. Pero algo se lo impedía. Algo les impedía salir de dentro de Grial. Leral comprobó los sistemas. Llegó a una conclusión:

– No me retine el frame ni ningún sistema. Sino algo físico.

Hizo disparar los cañones de metralla y ahí, cuando todos los proyectiles se dirigían a sus piernas se dio al fin cuenta de que el enemigo estaba ahí abajo. Al poco recibió un comunicado.

– No esperaba que encontraras el Crimson Skillet –dijo Cedric con fingido lamento.

– Pues tu padre sí que se lo esperaba –contestó muy rápido.

Tras un momento en silencio, que Leral utilizó para mediante las pantallas observar que un frame muy parecido al suyo pero con una cornamenta de escarabajo y color azul le tenía agarrado con ambas manos de las piernas.

– No sé qué quieres decirme con eso. Pero me da igual.

_¿Él no lo sabe? _Esbozó una sonrisa. _¡Zas! Él es otro peón en el tablero..._

– Tampoco iba a explicártelo. He visto las mejoras de este al que llamas "Crimson Skillet". Sólo son diferencias externas ¿no? Mi configuración, mi sistema, mis datos, mi _software _y todas mis claves aún valen. Además, el armamento tanto opcional como acoplado es el mismo.

– Efectivamente. No es más que un cambio físico. Una mejora, se le puede decir. Eso sí, aún tienes el Modo Asmodeus o Modo Burlington. En un cuarto de hora más o menos, si no paras de poco en poco, vas a volar por los aires. Literalmente.

Nunnally cada vez estaba más y más asustada. Se preguntaba si habían salido de la sartén para caer en las brasas.

– Leral... –gimió la castaña.

_Vale. _Se dijo a sí mismo. _Hasta aquí hemos llegado._

Y dicho esto configuró para que todos los cañones de metralla dispararan a su azulado enemigo. Sabía que no iba a servir de nada, pero al menos tendría una buena nube de humo para asestar un golpe con la lanza e intentar acabar con él rápido.

Sin embargo, no salió como esperaba y el humo que suponía que iba a cubrir su ataque estaba cubriendo a su enemigo. El radar no lo detectaba ahora.

– Es el Modo Invisible del Majestic. No sale en ningún radar. Lo utilizaban los del Euro Universo hace ya tiempo contra Britannia. Lanzaban frames con esta habilidad desde el aire para que pudieran inmiscuirse en las bases enemigas y luego hacerlos explotar a distancia. Los frames no estaban pilotados.

Se acordaba de ello. Y también recordaba que la antigua Federación China también lo había hecho alguna que otra vez.

De repente y con un destello vio emerger a su enemigo por detrás. Se protegió con el escudo y con el otro brazo picoteaba a tientas. Pero ya había desaparecido, igual que el humo.

– Maldito bastardo... ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

De nuevo volvió a aparecer delante de él, de entre las nubes. Y con él, no menos de doscientos proyectiles. Puso el escudo en posición defensiva y acurrucó en modo fetal el frame tras él. Al juego de desaparecer en un lado y aparecer en otro podían jugar los dos.

XXX

_¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido como tú? Mi truco vale no sólo porque el frame es extremadamente rápido, sino porque tu radar no me detecta. En cambio, yo a ti sí te detecto, y eres más lento que yo. _

El escudo cayó al suelo con el emblema hacia arriba, y los cohetes espachurrados también.

– Vale, el radar me dice que estas justitamente... –buscó con la pantalla el lugar exacto durante un par de segundos y luego lo señaló– ¡Abajo!

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Leral llegase a ser tan idiota, pero lo era... al menos eso estaba demostrado aquella ya noche.

XXX

_¡Has picado! _Leral sonrió maquiavélicamente y mientras adivinaba la posición exacta en la que iba a ponerse el frame azul –justamente debajo de él–, palpó un par de botones y los mandos.

Estaba en su posición.

– ¿Tan pronto, ne Britannia? –se burló sin saber que la trampa se la habían puesto a él.

Nada más llegar a donde había previsto notó que algo raro pasaba. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del pelinegro, puesto que por alguna razón, a sabiendas de que podía morir ahí mismo, Leral no se movía. Era como si estuviera esperando... _¿Esperando a...?_

Antes de poder acabar la pregunta le llegó la respuesta. El escudo había lanzado un rayo Hadron pesado desde abajo, directamente hacia él impulsándolo hasta el cielo. Leral había desaparecido otra vez.

_Por primera vez me sale una estratagema bien. _Pensó, iluso.

– ¿Crees que sólo _eso_ puede acabar conmigo? –se carcajeó el pelinegro.

Efectivamente el haz de energía había impactado en él y lo había hecho desplazarse un par de metros, pero su coraza seguía sin ninguna muesca. Leral abrió los ojos como platos. Y sin saber qué decir exactamente, soltó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

– ¡Tengo a tu hermana! –le gritó– ¡Déjame llevarme a Nunnally de Grial! O...

El caballero azul volvió a reír.

– ¿O qué? Hagamos una cosa: si realmente la matas, te dejo irte con la promesa de que luego volverás a acabar conmigo.

No daba crédito a lo que oía.

– ¿Que qué? ¡Es tu hermana! –le espetó.

– El que empezó con el "o..." fuiste tú. ¿Recuerdas? Seguro que sí, no hace ni un minuto que lo has dicho.

Era imposible negociar con él. No tenía escapatoria: o luchar o... Entre ese razonamiento le lanzó una mirada a Miranda, y esta se la devolvió. No era aliena a la conversación, estaba oyéndolo todo.

– ¿Realmente me dejaras descargar a Nunnally si mato a tu hermana?

– Leral... –susurró la castaña– no.

– Te lo juro por lo más sagrado.

Un nuevo dilema moral le había asaltado la mente: ¿sería lo indicado acabar con alguien inocente que no tiene culpa de nada por mantener viva a una persona que aún tiene menos culpa a pesar de que esta última no quiere? Había prometido a Lelouch que traería a Nunnally sana y salva, y si se quedaba más en esa batalla, aparte de que le saltaría el Modo Asmodeus, su vida correría peligro en todo momento.

No, tenía que desechar esa idea lo más rápido posible. Aunque había hecho esa promesa a Lelouch, también había prometido a su acompañante que la llevaría a buen puerto. No se lo había dicho, pero sólo con acceder a que fuera con él ya era su responsabilidad innegable que debía velar por ella lo mejor posible. Era razonable pensar que Miranda realmente estuviera fingiendo para acabar con él en el momento oportuno, aunque era poco probable dado su estado. Aunque las palabras "probable" e "improbable" habían perdido el significado aquellos meses de marzo al día que estaban, uno de julio casi dos.

Una promesa para él valía lo mismo con cualquiera: con Lelouch, con Miranda, con quien fuese.

– No puedes hacerlo... ella no tiene culpa alguna –suplicaba Nunnally, otra vez.

Transcurridos unos noventa segundos, Cedric volvió a hablar. No podían estar mucho tiempo así.

– Tic tac, tic tac... el tiempo corre y no tengo mucho tiempo. Tú menos. ¿Aceptas o no?

Volvió a cruzar una mirada con cada una. Ya tenía una respuesta. Volvió a agarrar los mandos, pisó con fuerza los pedales, presionó un par de botones y contestó.

– No, no acepto.

– Luego no digas que no te lo he dicho. El que avisa no es traidor.

Tras esas desafortunadas palabras, la frenética lucha volvió a reanudarse aún más rápida y violenta que antes. Los dos cuerpos eran casi imposibles de ver debido al acelerado ritmo al que se movían.

XXX

Durante un momento los Knight of Round perdieron al frame azul de vista. Luego Leral comunicó a Bismarck su partida de Crussade y este a los demás. Evidentemente el enemigo de color zafiro había ido a atacarlo a él.

– "Los gefjun del ala sud de la Torre están destruidos. Atacad por ese flanco antes de que los reparen. No deben tardar mucho."

Esas eran las palabras que tanto delirio habían producido a Bismarck. _Ahora tenemos un lugar por el que entrar. _En muy poco tiempo comunicó las ordenes, informando primero que nada a Kururugi, y luego a sus hombres. No había tiempo que perder, puesto que estaba seguro que en pocos minutos sustituirían los inhibidores dañados.

El NeoLancelot de Zero no participaría en la incursión, sino que envió a Kallen a la formación de los Rounds. Aunque falta hacía, debía comandar a los generales Ohgi, Nagisa y Toudou y a unos pocos mandos de poco nivel britannians. Del resto se encargaban los chinos.

– La base de operaciones se concentra debajo del hangar 33. Leral me ha comunicado que la Torre en sí no alberga nada más que protección, residencia, y algunas armas. Nuestro verdadero objetivo es descender al subsuelo bajo ese hangar, en el jardín trasero de la Torre, y neutralizarlos a todos –comunicó Bismarck–. Hay que detenerlos a toda costa.

– ¿Estás seguro de que ahí es donde se encuentran todos los mandos? Me han llegado informaciones de que el Marshall Lagerfield está en la Torre, en su despacho –replicó Cornelia.

– Tonterías. ¿En su despacho? Sería un blanco muy fácil –contestó– ¿Alguna pregunta?

– Sí –aseguró Anya– ¿Parámetros de la fuerza?

Bismarck guardó silencio un par de segundos.

– Como he dicho: hay que detenerlos a toda costa –repitió.

Eso no acababa de convencer a Kallen. No usaría la fuerza de no ser necesario. Sin embargo, para entrar en la base hacía falta fuerza, muchísima fuerza. Y ellos la tenían. Después de que Bismarck ordenara literalmente dejar el hangar hecho cenizas, fue muy fácil localizar el agujero cerrado por donde se accedía.

Los frames de la Iniciativa que sobrevolaban la zona eran un problema controlado por Guilford y Cornelia. Mientras estos acordonaban la zona, Anya hacía un enorme agujero en el suelo dejado paso por una especie de túnel a los demás. Ella fue la antepenultima en entrar, antes de Guilford y Cornelia que acaban con los últimos.

XXX

El pánico ya había cundido en las profundidades.

– ¡Están entrando!

– ¡Ya están aquí!

– ¡Rápido! ¡Huyamos antes de que entren! –gritaba una tercera voz entre el gentío.

Solo había cuatro personas que no se habían movido. Eran los generales.

– ¡Cerrad todas las compuertas! ¡Soltad el gas! ¡Que los que están fuera vengan a socorrernos YA! –ordenaban ellos.

Nadie les hacía caso. A los aliados la incursión les estaba resultando muy fácil. Como un paseo.

XXX

_Tercera compuerta, rota._ Pensaba Jeremiah, que iba a la avanzadilla. En teoría debía ser el propio Bismarck, dirigente del escuadrón en aquel momento, el que fuera primero. Pero era un papel que le había dejado asignado a él.

– Sí –respondió Waldstein cuando Jeremiah le reprochó que a él no le correspondía ese papel–, debería ir yo primero, pero mi frame está diseñado más para el cuerpo a cuerpo, en un espacio así no tendría posibilidades. Anya sería la mejor opción, pero tiene otros asuntos que tratar. Eso y otros avatares te convierten en el indicado.

No le puso ninguna pega más y obedeció como buen soldado que era. _Si el jefe dice abajo, abajo. Si dice arriba, arriba. Si dice tú primero, yo primero. _Es lo primero que le enseñan a uno al entrar en el ejército.

XXX

A pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada se oía todo. Algunos Black Knights, encargados de custodiar a Valiant y Miu se habían concentrado y habían empezado a hablar de todo lo sucedido. Debían de ser de un rango muy alto, generales quizás, porque los datos que aportaban.... no todo el mundo tenía acceso a ellos.

– A Leral le va a caer la pena capital –dijo uno–. Espero que en Japón. Lo que ha hecho es del todo detestable. El fin nunca justifica los medios. ¿Pero quién diablos se creía que era? ¿Nicolás Maquiavelo? ¡Por Dios!

– No, Maquiavelo no. El Príncipe, se cree que es El Príncipe. Ese Zero fallido... –murmuró otro.

– Es indudable de que todos los que han contribuido a cosas como el robo de la batería y demás van a ir a la cárcel por el resto de su vida si no se los cargan –le contó–. Y los dos de esta puerta, suerte tienen si no los ajustician también.

Aunque estuvieran hablando tras la puerta cerrada, las paredes eran de papel y se oía todo. Cada vez que su nombre, o el nombre de alguno de sus conocidos era pronunciado, Miu no podía evitar hundirse un poco más en el sofá. Era como si le clavaran agujas en el corazón.

– No hagas caso –tranquilizó el rubio–, a nadie le pasará nada. Al menos, no a nosotros.

– A Leral se le fueron las cosas de las manos... él no quería nada así. Nada por el estilo. Él no es un asesino.

_Sí. Sí que lo es. _Quiso contestarle él. _No es diferente asesinar a alguien que ordenar a alguien que asesine a otro, incluso darle armas a alguien que puede dar un mal uso de ellas._

– Realmente Leral sí es un asesino. Y por eso, en ese sentido, es despreciable.

– ¿Qué quieres...?

– Quiero decir –interrumpió– que es lo mismo asesinar a alguien tú mismo que ordenar que asesinen, que dar armas a los que asesinan o encubrir a los que lo hacen. No tiene perdón alguno el haber hecho eso. Sí es un asesino. Estoy seguro de que no quería que acabara así; con una guerra en las alturas cuyas muertes son culpa suya. Pero como me contaron el día que todos nos reunimos en el cuarto de La Mesa Redonda, él ya ordenó que asesinaran a mucha gente antes. Políticos, celebridades... gente... importante. Miembros de ese "Consejo" del que solo queda Lagerfield e hijo.

La rubia se descalzó las bailarinas que llevaba y se hundió aún más en su asiento. Por mucho que lo negara, todo era cierto.

– A Leral, como a mí, y a ti, le han pasado muchas cosas. Estoy seguro de que ha evolucionado mucho al largo de este tiempo –siguió–. Desde que me fui hasta que ingresó en la Academia de Oficiales. Desde que salió hasta que descubrió que mi madre estaba muerta. Desde que descubrió que mi madre estaba muerta hasta hacerse amigo tuyo. Desde ahí hasta acabar de trazar todo el plan. Y por último, desde ponerlo en práctica, hasta esto. Estoy seguro de que ha cambiado mucho.

Ella prácticamente ya ni le escuchaba. Él suspiró al darse cuenta de su situación.

– Mira... –bufó–. Con esto te digo que ya sé que ha pasado por mucho, pero un asesinato no tiene justificación. Matar a alguien, sí tiene justificación. Asesinar a alguien, no. Son dos palabras y conceptos bien diferentes –concluyó a media voz.

Poco después de acabar, empezó a oírse un leve susurro. Una especie de murmullo. Ella estaba llorando. Él sabía que estaba asimilando los hechos. ¡Por Dios! Se veía a kilómetros de distancia que estaba enamorada de Leral.

Al fin y al cabo, Leral era muchas cosas: el emperador, un asesino... pero también era un amigo. Su amigo. Y el de otra gente dado lo sociable que era él. Miu Nizishawa no tenía prácticamente ningún amigo hasta que conoció a Leral, y este le presentó a cientos de personas. Más pequeñas, más mayores, de su edad... AMIGOS al fin y al cabo.

– Leral... –suspiró.

Valiant deseó poder abrazarla y consolarla. Sin embargo, lo hizo ella echándose sobre él y rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Él simplemente estrechó los suyos alrededor de ella y no barajó la posibilidad de que realmente le estuviera abrazando pensando en Leral.

A Valiant le fascinaba. Era como el cristal: duro y frágil al mismo tiempo. Era una gran piloto de knightmares, gran atleta, y en cierta ocasión le había comentado que sabía hasta judo. Ahora, en cambio, la veía llorando sobre su pecho desconsoladamente. _Es una persona, al fin y al cabo. _

XXX

La luz ya se veía al final del túnel, y Orange-kun tardó poco en salir de él. Allí se encontró con una escena de caos total: gente corriendo desesperada de un lado a otro en busca de una salida. Era deprimente. Horrendo.

– Deteneos –ordenó con el dedo sobre el altavoz del Siegfried–, y Britannia no será severa en exceso con vosotros. Lo prometo.

Todas las miradas fueron hacia él, y conforme iban entrando los demás Knights y Kallen, fueron hacia ellos.

– Lord Jeremiah. ¿Quién le ha dado la orden de que pronuncie esas palabras? –preguntó el Knight of One molesto.

– ¿Perdón? –musitó.

– Junto con Zero y Li soy el dirigente de esta operación. Aquí el que controla soy yo, he dicho. No tiene autorización alguna para prometer nada.

Jeremiah aceptó a regañadientes. _¿Pero qué se habrá creído?_

– Ahora, Jeremiah, haga esto volar por los aires.

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos. ¿Habría oído bien?

– Rápido –alentó–. Quiero que acabe con todos los enemigos de la Madre Patria. Esos traidores.

Kallen, Cornelia, Guilford y los demás caballeros se sentían fuera de juego. ¿De qué hablarían? En los sistemas de comunicación veían que estaban conversando. ¿Sobre qué?

– No pienso hacer eso... –titubeó.

– No quiero gastar más saliva. De no hacerlo sería expulsado. ¡Hágalo ya de una vez! Una cosa es ser piadoso y otra muy distinta ser un ignorante y un indulgente.

¿Ignorante? ¿Indulgente? ¡De qué demonios hablaba!

– Ya no soy como antes –protestó–. No soy el asesino de antes –se reafirmó.

– ¿Desea pues volver a casa?

XXX

– ¿Qué crees que estará ocurriendo por ahí? –preguntó CC.

– No lo sé –contestó él–. Pero espero que hayan dado con Nunnally.

Un espeso silencio les envolvió. Y Lelouch continuó acariciándole el cabello. Que vi Britannia acariciara le resultaba enormemente placentero: se sentía como una gatita que solo quería ronronear y mover las patitas.

– ¿Sabes qué, bruja? He llegado a la conclusión de que este mundo nunca estará en paz.

– ¿Perdón? –se mostró risueña– ¿Dónde se ha metido ese Lelouch capaz de cargar con todas las culpas?

Él rió también.

– Murió. He comprendido que nunca va a haber una paz absoluta. Las utopías son imposibles de crear y menos con lo que nos envuelve. Demasiadas cosas y razones por las que no crear un lugar en el que todos valgamos lo mismo. Realmente el Zero Réquiem aparte de ser una tontería fue... Suzaku y yo creíamos que hacíamos bien en ese instante. Nos equivocamos como tantas otras veces.... para que... para nada.

– ¿Has perdido ya toda tu esperanza?

– Podría decirse. Voy a hablar cuando todo esto e termine con Suzaku. La figura de Zero debe de desaparecer, por completo. En cierto modo podría decirse que ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Definitivamente Zero debe borrarse. Ohgi sabrá como hacerlo, y cómo devolver la democracia al país. No puede haber un dictador único y perpetuo. Él hará bien.

– ¿Confías plenamente en Ohgi? No es...

– Él confió plenamente en mí cuando todo esto comenzó. De los terroristas, él fue el primero que me siguió. Sin él no hubiera sido posible nada de esto. Nada de nada.

– Aún así...

– Piensa que Villetta está a punto de dar a luz. Este mismo mes. Ohgi en vez de estar con ella está sacrificando estos momentos por luchar contra el enemigo. ¿Acaso no crees que esto dice mucho a su favor?

Hubo un silencio y Lelouch volvió a hablar con parsimonia.

– Él es el más indicado.

XXX

Leral se preparó para arremeter con todas sus fuerzas con la lanza en el enemigo pero cuando se atrevió, esta fue partida por la mitad de un certero tajo.

– El Majestic es muchísimo mejor que el Crimson, por muy Skillet que sea.

Leral resopló dentro de la cabina. Tenía dos vidas a sus espaldas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Cedric le había propinado una envestida, luego a un ritmo vertiginoso, un codazo.

– ¿Estas bien, Nunnally?

– Sí –acertó a decir ella.

_Yo estoy bien. Ellas están bien. El frame no. _

– ¡Faltan segundos para que el frame llegue a modo Burlington! –se carcajeó Cedric– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Como si esas palabras hubieran sido una invocación, algo cambió en Leral. Los ojos le ardían. Se le agarrotaron los músculos y notó como una pequeña llama en su interior crecía sin parar. La silueta de una mujer vestida de azul y con cabellos negros salió de él.

– ¿Hasta qué punto quieres ganar, Leral? –la voz era la de Marianne.

Aún seguía en su cuerpo. Había logrado escapar del Mundo de C antes de este destruirse para siempre.

– ¡No quiero ganar, necesito ganar!

– Bien –contestó ella–. Pero deberás cumplirme un deseo.

– Ya tuve una vez un geass. Ya tengo contratista. Además, sería imposible matarte –dijo en voz de grito.

– No me refiero a eso –corrigió sonriente, como una madre cariñosa reprendiendo a su hijo–. Me refiero a otra cosa, una no relacionada con el geass. Necesito que me dejes tu cuerpo para acabar con Lelouch. Cuando luche con él, gane o pierda, te devolveré para siempre el control de tu cuerpo. ¿Aceptas?

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su frente.

– Necesito preguntarle una cosa. ¡Para eso mandé que lo buscaran y lo trajeran vivo!

– Tómalo o déjalo –ordenó– ¿Una persona a cambio de muchas personas? No te lo deberías siquiera pensar. Schneizel, tu hermano Schneizel ya hubiera elegido.

Suspiró.

– Lelouch estará protegido por Suzaku, el mejor piloto del mundo. Además también estarán Bismarck con los Rounds, Kallen y Li-Xingke. Son los mejores pilotos que hay.

– Y yo soy la mejor piloto que una vez hubo. Será interesante que yo en representación de la primera generación de pilotos luche contra la actual. Será algo épico.

– Está bien –dijo al fin en tono de rendición–. No tengo otra opción. Le prometí a Lelouch que Nunnally viviría y aún en contra de mis propios designios lo cumpliré. Luego deberás cumplir tú tu promesa.

La silueta volvió a clavarse en su cuerpo, que se convulsionó una y otra vez. Nunnally asustada tartamudeó algo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Leral? ¿Estás bien?

– No soy Leral –contestó una voz muy familiar para ella–. Soy mamá.

Mientras, el contador bajaba. Cada vez faltaba menos para que cambiara. No iban a parar. Iban a seguir luchando hasta el final.

XXX

La batalla entre el Majestic y el Crimson Skillet en modo Asmodeus/Burlington sería épica. Cedric lo sabía.

Ya se podía observar como las piezas de la armadura de cada uno de los frames iban cayendo una a una en el suelo. "Armaduras" era una forma de llamarlo. _Porque en realidad están ahí para contener energía. _Pensó el pelinegro.

Conforme se iban deshaciendo de las piezas, los frames se iban haciendo pequeños y cobrando un color más intenso. En un caso rojo rubí y en el otro, azul zafiro; y además, parecían desprender un aura violácea.

– ¿Estás preparado, Leral? –preguntó Lagerfield cuando la última pieza de su armadura caía.

– Debes saber que ya no estás luchando contra Leral.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué di...?

Un fuerte latigazo proporcionado por todos los Slash Harken del enemigo le hizo caer al suelo, en donde hizo un gran agujero, muy cerca del escudo del Crimson. Se notaba que la fuerza había aumentado.

Marianne presionó los cañones de metralla y una ráfaga dirigida al caballero zafiro hizo que no se distinguiese nada, solo algunas sombras en el firmamento. El Majestic se había protegido de los proyectiles con el propio escudo de Leral, pero en un momento dado sintió algo más fuerte, capaz incluso de romper el escudo.

Cuando toda la niebla se disipó descubrió que era un puñetazo del propio Crimson, seguido de un intento de clavarle una espada retráctil en el costado izquierdo. En apenas segundos después del ataque el escudo estalló provocando una fuerte explosión. Peligros de los escudos Hadron.

– Realmente parece que no es Leral –dijo para sí mientras observaba en una de las pantallas del "Identification Fried or Foe" el amplio agujero que había originado el ataque–. Tendré que ir con muchísimo más cuidado.

El robot azul se zafó del que estaba superpuesto a él con una patada con ambas piernas y ahora sacó él las dos espadas retráctiles. El Majestic estaba sobre el Crimson. La lucha se había convertido en un cuerpo a cuerpo: las armas de distancia, de no ser Hadron eran inútiles.

Marianne presionó uno de los botones del amplio panel que se extendía frente a ella y un rayo violáceo salió del pecho del rojo impactando en toda la cara del enemigo. Luego mientras disparaba el Hadron de la palma derecha, le atizó un puñetazo en la frente enviándolo lejos. Luego, sobre él, empezó a darle puñetazos con los Hadron encendidos.

_Me encanta la tecnología. _Pensó Marianne mientras un reguero de "sangre" brotaba de la cabeza de su rival. La sakuradite mezclada con otros compuestos que recorría todo su cuerpo en una especie de válvulas era como la sangre en las venas de cualquier humano. Si por un aquél perdiera una cantidad excesiva, todo estaría perdido.

– ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! –exclamó el joven Cedric– ¡No eres Leral!

– Ya te lo he dicho, no soy él –dijo la voz en tono rimbombante.

Mientras, en el interior del frame Marianne manejaba los mandos como el jinete las riendas de su corcel. Aunque supiera que de alguna u otra manera su anfitrión acabaría rechazándola, debía sacar a Nunnally de aquella. Lo estaba haciendo por ella. La joven que se agarraba a los asientos atemorizada por los bruscos movimientos que estaba efectuando.

XXX

– ¿Desea pues volver a casa? –repitió Bismarck.

No, no quería volver a casa, pero tampoco debía hacerlo. Sí, eran enemigos, pero estaban completamente desarmados y no tenían ninguna capacidad de darles problemas.

– Jeremiah, este no es el único centro de información de Grial. Hay más por debajo de otros hangares. Daré una orden, y todos abandonaremos esta base dejándolo solo. Si sale de aquí sin acabar con ellos, el único lugar al que podrá irse es a su casa con Sayoko. ¿Ha quedado claro?

_Sayoko no está en casa_, pensó, _está desempeñando un papel muy muy importante en todo esto._

Tardó unos minutos en contestar. Era una elección difícil cuanto menos.

– Cristalino.

El primer caballero del Imperio cumplió su palabra y ordenó a las demás unidades que marcharan.

– ¿Por qué Jeremiah se queda? –consultó Kallen a Cornelia.

Ésta se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

– No lo sé, y tampoco es de nuestra incumbencia. Zero dirige los Black Knights. Li a la Federación. Waldstein dirige a Britannia. Si él no ha querido decirnos qué hace y por qué, no tenemos por qué preguntarle. Él tendrá sus razones.

En unos pocos minutos no había ya nadie salvo él ahí abajo. La gente, la mayoría de pie y sin moverse pero buscando una salida a la ratonera con los ojos, no sabía lo que ocurría. ¿Estaban abortando la misión a lo mejor? ¿Quedaba alguna posibilidad de que les dejaran con vida?

No. Jeremiah Gottwald obedeció y acabó con todos los objetivos. Sin miramientos.

XXX

Cedric lanzó en un momento dado los Slash Harken hacia Leral. Ahora que eran igual de rápidos arrinconar a su presa era primordial. Sin embargo, ésta presa en particular oponía resistencia. _Nunca he visto pilotar a nadie así. Ni a los Round, ni a Zero, ni a Kallen, la mejor piloto del mundo. _

El Crimson agarró uno de los cables mientras que con los cañones de metralla acababa con los restantes. Marianne una vez se aseguró de que lo tenía bien cogido tiró hacia ella y sacó las espadas retráctiles de ambas manos. El Crimson Skillet y el Majestic estaban uno enfrente del otro, separados por apenas metros. Y efectivamente, el filo de la retráctil derecha se había clavado en la pierna del azul.

– ¡Eso no es nada! –gritó.

En un margen de muy poco tiempo arrancó el filo de la espada izquierda y lo alzó al aire con su misma mano. A continuación se dispuso a clavarlo en la cabeza del Crimson, pero fue parado por las dos palmas entornadas de este a pocos, no metros, sino centímetros.

– Francamente eres un buen piloto –reconoció Marianne en voz baja–. Un buen piloto. Sólo eso.

A continuación atizó una patada con la pierna izquierda al costado de la máquina azul, y luego otra y otra hasta cinco. Luego le soltó y preparó el Hadron en la palma derecha, que llevó al rostro del enemigo haciéndolo caer en picado al suelo.

Tal sobrecarga de energía había afectado hasta a sus alas.

XXX

_Sabía que lo harías, Gottwald. _Se dijo a sí mismo Bismarck.

XXX

– ¿Aún no hay rastro del nuevo infiltrado?

– Siento decirle que no, Conde –se disculpó Cecile.

– Bah, tú no tienes la culpa –espetó Rakshata–, no te disculpes con él. Mientras nosotras estamos atareadas comprobando los sensores con el resto de los miembros del equipo de tecnología y comunicaciones él esta sentado en su sillón. En todo caso es él quien debería y debe pedirnos disculpas. Es como todos los hombres... ¡y claro! La mujer trabajando.

XXX

Hacía aproximadamente veinte minutos que los Knight of Round más Kallen habían dejado sólo a Jeremiah en ese centro de información para que lo destruyese prometiéndole que los otros se iban a otros centros de información. Mentira, ese que Jeremiah tenía que destruir era el único. Mientras él segaba vidas humanas con el Siegfried ellos simplemente tenían que acabar con knightmare frames sin pilotos.

– Jeremiah tiene órdenes de esperar a que un grupo de frames vayan a ese centro, para detener a todos los allí presentes –había prometido Waldstein a Kallen y los demás caballeros.

No tenían razón para desconfiar de él así que tomaron su palabra por verídica y sus intenciones por buenas.

Ahora, estaban delante del último hangar reducido a cenizas, pero éste, a diferencia de los otros, estaba abierto y parecía ligeramente más ancho que los demás. Otra cosa a resaltar era que de él salía una luz blanca, pálida.

Ninguno de todos ellos, excepto Kallen, intuía lo que podía ser. A pesar de que en esas situaciones había que tener la mente rápida, ella no llegó a decir nada hasta confirmarlo con el aumento de resolución de la luz: era una boca de salida Siegfried. Lo sabía porque en Pendragón había una si no igual, muy parecida, diseñada por Lloyd para los pilotos de las unidades –aún experimentales– Siegfried con mandos. Eran "experimentales" porque no había nadie que lograra sincronizarse a más de un tres por ciento con el frame, y si lo hacían, por los cables acoplados a los nervios, podían hasta morir. El Proyecto de Adiestración de Pilotos Siegfried era conocido también como "Proyecto Thyle" en honor a uno de esos falsos canales que decían que habían en Marte y que luego resultaron no aparecer en más mapas. Se llamaban así porque una vez iniciaban el aprendizaje para pilotar, nunca volvían a ser vistos por nadie.

Finalmente no vio otra opción que soltarlo provocando el asombro de los demás. Ninguno se lo creyó en el acto pero cuando vieron que una abultada esfera blanca estaba frente a ellos tras haber salido a reacción, no tuvieron necesidad de más explicaciones.

– ¡Un Siegfried, como dijiste! –admitió Guilford.

– ¡No se mueve! –observó Cornelia– ¡Si no atacamos, no podremos después!

Todos comprendieron en aquél momento que la princesa llevaba la razón: un Siegfried era de lejos más rápido que cualquier otro knightmare frame normal. Lástima que no tuvieran allí a Jeremiah para luchar de igual a igual, Cornelia se vio obligada a salir la primera ante la quietud de los demás Round sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba notaba como la sincronización con su frame disminuía.

_¿Por qué...?_

– Cornelia –profirió Guilford–, no continúes. Vuelve hacia atrás ahora que puedes y observa la bola con atención.

Cornelia lo hizo y se fijó en una cosa de la que no se había percatado: de la parte de abajo manaba una ligera luz verde semitransparente.

– ¿Inhibidores gefjun? –preguntó– ¿Cómo es eso?

La táctica era realmente buena. No podían acercarse a él y de lejos tampoco podían hacer nada porque la armadura era realmente gruesa. Sólo había un knight que pudiera, desde lejos, volar un escudo tan gordo.

De pronto, se abrió una conversación en la pantalla de Jeremiah. Pertenecía a los chinos.

– ¡Bismarck! –exclamó Li– Necesitamos gente por el Ala Beta, se están reagrupando poco a poco.

Waldstein sopesó la petición y el problema frente a ellos. ¿Cuál de ambos?

– Anya –dijo Bismarck– ¿Crees que podrás encargarte de él tu sola? –preguntó Bismarck.

– Lo creo.

_Pues no hay más que añadir. _Pensó antes de dar la orden de acudir en busca y rescate del escuadrón chino.

Nada más desaparecer en el cielo los knightmares, la bola pareció despertar y sacó de múltiples agujeros un montón de cañones negros, finos, como de rifle. Mientras, Anya preparaba las coordenadas del disparo ajena de iba a ser disparada ella en breve.

El Mordred se desplazó un par de metros, y su piloto cayó en la cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba pasando. Tras disiparse la nube de humo, la gran esfera blanca ya no estaba donde antes. Había desaparecido.

XXX

El Majestic volvió a alzar el vuelo. Su sistema de flote estaba seriamente dañado y se notaba. En vez de tres pares de alas ahora sólo tenía uno.

– Di tus últimas palabras –pidió Marianne.

– Por favor, sígueme –dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

El Crimson le siguió por fuera de Grial incluso, por cielo abierto. Aunque no lo veía, era fácil seguirlo, por la estela de sus alas. Estela que se acababa en un punto, uno de los lados de la base de Grial.

_¿Dónde diablos estará? _La usuaria del cuerpo de Leral lo buscó sin descanso durante un par de segundos. _Si sólo juega a huir es muy aburrido. _

XXX

Suzaku prácticamente ya había acabado en su zona con el NeoLancelot y los demás Knights.

– El área a mi cargo también está limpia. Aún hay algún que otro frame enemigo, pero les doblamos en número gracias a los Round –informaba Li-Xingke por videoconferencia.

– El trabajo está prácticamente finalizado también en Crussade. Hay un par de grupos, pero en muy poco el general Alighieri romperá la formación –decía Waldstein.

_Perfecto. Ahora sólo hace falta que el Crimson haya dejado a Nunnally y a ese misterioso pasajero en Japón o alguna base de Pendragón. _Desafortunadamente, ese no era el caso.

XXX

El estruendo fue monumental cuando el enorme chorro de energía salió de su pecho hacia Leral. Era increíble el impulso que tenía. Había conseguido que el rojo rompiera de espaldas todas las paredes de protección de la parte de abajo de la Fortaleza, donde se encontraban todas las máquinas que hacían posible el sueño de una ciudad en el aire.

Luego entró él y allí se reanudó la lucha a puñetazo limpio.

XXX

Grial estaba cayendo en picado, y lo habían notado todos. Al parecer algo estaba fallando porque se dirigían a una velocidad de vértigo hacia Pendragón. Estaban a punto de estrellarse.

– ¿Pero no estábamos sobrevolando Japón? –inquirió Kallen.

– Han cambiado el rumbo. Vamos de cabeza a Pendragón. El que estuvieran tan cerca de Tokio era una especie de invitación. Nos alentaban a atacar.

XXX

Anya miró el radar del frame. _Nada a la vista. _Y dejando de lado la alta tecnología se asomó por las ventanas laterales a ver si, a pesar de lo improbable que era, tenía más suerte. De ninguna de las maneras tuvo ninguna.

Sin embargo, su objetivo sí estaba observándole a ella. Mao a través de las conexiones nerviosas que tenía por todo el cuerpo no perdía un movimiento del imponente frame rosado. El ingeniero que lo construyó se basó en unos planos de Lloyd –los del Knight Giga Fortress también conocido como Sutherland-Siegfried– y en la tecnología de inhibición de sakuradite de Rakshata. La nueva y majestuosa máquina de diseño ovalado tenía dos nombres: Vincent-Siegfried y bautizado en persona por Mao como "Zhu", que traducido del chino vendría a ser algo así como "Un mal presentimiento" y en verdad no podía tener mejor nombre.

Estaba diseñado para ataques a corta distancia, puesto que podía acercarse a los frames con total libertad utilizando los gefjun y acabar con ellos pronto de una onda de radiación. Sin embargo, por su rapidez, resistencia y que poseía un par de cañones VARIS en los lados, podía utilizarse para lejos también. Y si todo fallaba... aún quedaba el Vincent. El knightmare frame normal.

– ¿Dónde estará...? –murmuró Anya por lo bajo mientras lo buscaba incansablemente en el oscuro cielo.

Sin embargo, estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba y lo supo cuando dos disparos de VARIS impactaron contra ella desde lados opuestos demostrando así su rapidez. Inmediatamente conectó el escudo pero sabía que no podría estar así mucho tiempo. Tenía la energía a menos de la mitad.

Entonces, en esos momentos, recordó lo que le había dicho Lloyd antes de partir a la misión. _A lo mejor, el Tristan y el Shinkiro ya no son los únicos con múltiples formas. _Y risueño añadió después: _úsalo solo en momento de necesidad. Nunca nada más empezar una pelea. _

Rozó con la yema del dedo el nuevo botón que tenía acoplado en el panel de mando y fantaseó sobre la transformación que podría tomar. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos llegaron dos disparos más. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo interesante: el radio de los VARIS –sólo funcionan a 500 metros de distancia–. Se dio cuenta de que si le llegaban los disparos desde dos lados diferentes era porque se movía mientras disparaba así que se le ocurrió algo interesante: conectar la visión térmica. La misma que utilizó cuando la graduación de Milly Ashford de la academia homónima.

Dos disparos le llegaron otra vez desde dos ángulos distintos. Esperó, y pasados un par de segundos vio algo fascinante: la bola dejaba un rastro de calor por donde se movía. _Increíble. _Ya podría trazar una estrategia más o menos clara con esos datos.

Mientras, en su cabina, Mao observó lo que había abajo y no dio crédito a lo que vio: _¡CC! Y... y ese cansino de Lelouch. _Aplaudió para él mismo y tomó rumbo a ellos. Por desgracia para él, le dieron con nada más y nada menos que el cañón Stark Hadron y no en un lugar cualquiera: sino en el punto donde estaban los perturbadores gefjun.

– No... –masculló obligado a dejar a parte a CC y viéndose en la obligación de volver a la batalla.

Anya ya estaba trazando la próxima trayectoria de tiro cuando empezaron a llegarle desde todas las partes un número incontable de disparos de VARIS. Activó los escudos y vio que aún tenía tiempo para mantenerlos cinco minutos y bajando a máxima potencia. _Es todo lo que necesito. ¿Para qué __más? _

Comprobó el archivo de movimientos, para intentar identificar algún patrón. Sin embargo era sumamente difícil: ese programa creado por Cecile Croomy solo identificaba patrones de vuelo con frames tradicionales o de aspecto humanoide, los que poseían formas semejantes a animales como los de Pollux y Castor rui Britannia eran imposibles de adivinar, y aún más difícil era el de una bola gigante.

– Te falta poco –sentenció Alstreim.

Durante un momento muy corto de tiempo desactivo el escudo y disparó un cañonazo a un edificio cercano, provocando su derrumbe y que todo se llenase de polvo. _Un movimiento de distracción. _Pensó Mao. _No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que se va a acercar por detrás. _

Cuando toda la polvareda desapareció no vio a nadie detrás, ni delante, ni aun lado ni a otro, ni arriba ni abajo. Consultó el radar y éste le confirmaba algo inquietante: estaba donde estaba él. _¿Cómo diablos es eso posible? _

Ajeno al paradero de su rival se movió sin ningún sentido por el cielo. No cayó en la cuenta de que el Mordred estaba sobre él hasta que los Launchers rosados impactaron de lleno contra él. _No problema. _Se desprendió de la armadura y en forma de Vincent se escapó del problema con eficacia.

Ahora, aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario, Anya lo tenía más difícil ya que confiaba en que no pudiera escapar y ya no le quedaba energía para nada. Así que pulsó el botón recién integrado. En el momento oyó una especie de chasquido casi inaudible, al poco otro, luego otro más fuerte... y así sucesivamente.

El aspecto exterior del Mordred estaba cambiando. Las alas se estaban juntando y la cabeza se había escondido en una cavidad del pecho. Brazos y piernas se replegaban al mismo tiempo.

Había evolucionado. Tenía el aspecto de un avión, pero la transformación no estaba completa. Su cabina se movió y se posicionó arriba, teniendo mejor ángulo de visión. Dos cañones salieron a cada uno de los lados del avión rosado. La velocidad había aumentando, a cambio, cada vez habría menos energía.

Cogió los mandos con firmeza y dirigió el frame a donde estaba el Vincent, tan rápido que este ni siquiera lo vio. Los disparos salían rápidos y certeros de los cañones laterales. El frame gris cayó en picado haciendo un gran cráter en el suelo y provocando un fuerte estruendo. _Misión cumplida, una vez más._

_CC._

Había sufrido mucho para llegar donde había llegado: la carga de un poder inimaginable, la tristeza más extrema, el enamoramiento más absoluto, dos muertes y una resurrección; y ahora le llegaría la tercera.

– No puede ser que muera así. Tan pronto –manifestó–. No debo.

Cogió de una manera fuerte los mandos e intentó levantarse... pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El frame estaba en el suelo tumbado de tal manera que ya no podía irse. Anya, consciente de que quizás aún podría, apunto con los Stark justo en el centro de su armadura metálica.

Todos oyeron un gran _boom._

XXX

– ¿Qué crees que está pasando, CC? –preguntó Lelouch cuando el balanceo hacia abajo les hizo resbalar un poco y juntarse aún más.

– Creo que este cacharro ya está en las últimas. Será mejor que utilicemos bengalas o algo. Ya se ha acabado el contemplar las estrellas sobre la hierva.

– Me parece que tienes razón.... otra vez.

XXX

"¿Qué ocurre?" Era la pregunta que se hacían unos a otros. La orden de los aliados de abandonar la Fortaleza ya estaba dada. No podían seguir allí ni un minuto más.

– Tenemos que evitar que caiga sobre Pendragón... –chilló Cornelia– no podemos consentir que pase lo mismo que con el Freya.

Acto seguido bajó a la parte más baja de la Fortelza, a lo más bajo de su base y extendió los brazos hacia arriba. Guilford la imitó con el Gareth personalizado que se le había sido asignado.

– ¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo? –exclamó Gino.

– Intentan evitar que Pendragón vuelva a ser destruida –respondió Anya–. De esto ser una película, ahora todo el mundo iría a ayudar.

– Pues a mi me gustan las películas –concluyó antes de hacer lo mismo.

Kallen le imitó. Toudou, Nagisa, Tamaki, Jeremiah hicieron lo mismo. A continuación Li, Zero tras haber recogido a CC y Lelouch, Bismarck, y cada vez más. Más y más gente hacía lo imposible porque la ciudad de Pendragón no volviese a ser destruida. Juntos, colaborando. Sin importar raza o país de procedencia. Un sentimiento global que traspasaba barreras de cultura, idioma.... de todo.

Euphemia y Nunnally soñaron alguna vez con algo parecido a eso.

XXX

– ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Marianne desde delante.

Nadie contestó. Una porque estaba demasiado ocupada llorando desconsoladamente y otra porque estaba profundamente dormida, o desmayada, o quizás muerta.

– La primera profecía está apunto de cumplirse: Grial caerá sobre Pendragón.

– ¡Nunca! –exclamó Marianne dirigiéndose hacia él a toda prisa con el sistema _land spinner_– ¡Haremos que la humanidad se una antes de que la destruyas siguiendo el plan de tu padre!

En ese momento se le encendió la bombilla a Cedric: ya sabía quien era el misterioso piloto. Le había rondado por la cabeza durante la batalla, pero no había llegado a considerarlo seriamente. ¿Marianne vi. Britannia? Sí, era ella.

Los hierros de las espadas de ambos chocaron provocando un sordo sonido una y otra vez.

– Vaya, Marianne. Me ha costado descubrirlo –manifestó.

– Ya, bueno.

Los choques de acero en aquel complejo metálico duraron un par de minutos más, hasta que Marianne volvió a hacer uso de los Slash Harken contra su rival. En vez de utilizarlos para inmovilizarlo, los lanzó contra su cabeza, clavándolo literalmente en la pared. A toda velocidad, Marianne se acercaba. Las palmas y el pecho del Crimson Skillet tenían un tono rosáceo.

– He aquí tu final. Tu réquiem.

La pelinegra clavó las espadas retráctiles en las rodillas de su oponente hasta que los filos se separaron del ente dejando las piernas clavadas. Luego arrancó con los brazos los de su enemigo dejando un robot completamente mutilado. A continuación tomó la cabeza de su rival entre ambas manos.

– Ahora sí. Dí tus últimas palabras, porque de aquí no puedes salir de ninguna de las maneras.

– ¡Por favor! –exclamó patéticamente al verlo todo perdido– ¡Piedad!

Marianne sonrió victoriosamente.

– Dios tiene piedad, pero yo no.

Soltó los Slash de la cabeza y se la llevó al pecho del knightmare, que brillaba. A continuación disparó tanto con las palmas como con el pecho. Se desintegró en un instante.

XXX

Esa explosión fue lo único que faltaba para que todos los motores se dañaran. La caída del Grial ya había sido provocada. Ahora tocaba la caída del Crimson sobre Pendragón.

– Dentro de poco... –se dijo Marshall.

XXX

Todos lo notaban. Grial pesaba cada vez más y más.

– ¡Han fallado los otros motores! –chilló Li-Xingke– ¡Que todas las unidades de la superficie se acerquen a ofrecer apoyo aquí abajo! ¡Es una orden extremadamente urgente!

XXX

"_Primero la obligación y luego la devoción" _Se recordó a sí misma Marianne. Nada más acabó con el sucesor del clan Lagerfield salió a cielo abierto y buscó la conexión del único de los presentes que conocía: Bismarck.

– Soy Leral –dijo aparentando voz de hombre– ¿En qué unidad viaja Zero?

– ¿El primero, el segundo o el tercero?

Esa pregunta la descolocó. Suponía que el primero sería Lelouch –el primero que llegó a Grial–, el segundo CC –por haber llegado con Lelouch, el primer Zero– y el tercero Suzaku –por haber llegado el último.

– El piloto del frame negro que había antes. El derribado.

Waldstein meditó.

– Entonces te refieres al primer y al segundo Zero. Viajan con el tercero, en el NeoLancelot. Su conexión es la número "01".

– Gracias.

– ¿Pero tú no deberías haber vuelto al Área... quiero decir, a Japón? –se preguntó.

Marianne cerró la conexión. Aún con Nunnally a cuestas acabaría con Lelouch. Se vengaría de él, de su propio hijo, por haber acabado con Charles y su particular "mundo mejor". En poco tiempo lo localizó. El majestuoso NeoLancelot.

Estaba un poco tocado: no tenía escudo, ni lanza, tenía poca munición, estaba en modo Burlington y además le faltaba una espada retráctil. No le importó. Acabaría con su propio hijo aunque eso significase perder la vida.

Preparó los radares y se echó sobre él. Estaba en una posición perfecta para el ataque, en uno de los bordes.

– ¿Pero qué ocurre ahora? –preguntó Lelouch consultando la pantalla de comunicaciones; no eran de los suyos– ¿No habían dicho antes Li y Bismarck que no quedaban knightmares enemigos?

– Este frame ha entrado un par de veces en nuestro servidor de invitado. Todo apunta a que es Leral.

– ¿El principito? –aventuró CC con una sonrisa pícara– ¿Pero no debía haber desembarcado a tu hermana ya?

De nuevo volvieron a arremeter contra ellos. Ya no era el frame, sino disparos con los cañones de metralla.

– ¿Qué pasa, Zero? –se interesó Kallen.

– Este objetivo es nuestro –dijo Lelouch–. Dejad la Fortaleza en el océano y por nada del mundo rompáis la formación.

– Bien –asintió.

Lelouch miró a Suzaku. _¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado? Sólo hay una manera de saberlo. _

– Comunícate con él. A ver qué está pasando. Hay que confirmar que Nunnally está sana y salva.

Suzaku obedeció y en muy poco tiempo una ventana _"Sound Only" _se abrió.

– ¿Por qué nos atacas? –inquirió Zero– ¿Has desembarcado a Nunnally en Japón?

Una risa maquiavélica retumbó por los altavoces.

– Os ataco porque sois los causantes de que el mundo no pueda vivir en paz por siempre. Kururugi, CC, hijo mío...

– ¿Charles?

– ¡Casi, CC! –exclamó la voz muy alegre– Marianne.

Todos a excepción de CC sintieron como si se les congelara la sangre. ¿Marianne? ¿Acaso no había manera de acabar con ella por siempre?

– ¿Tienes a Nunnally? –preguntó Lelouch en voz de grito, y luego aumentando el tono repitió– ¡¿Tienes a Nunnally?!

– Sí –dijo contundente–. Tengo a Nunnally y os garantizo que por mí no le va a pasar nada. ¿Y por vosotros? ¿Qué decís? Es de vosotros de quienes depende.

Todos interpretaron eso como una declaración de lucha en toda regla. Había dejado un parámetro muy muy claro: ella no le haría nada a Nunnally si se dejaban ganar.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó CC.

– La vida de Lelouch. Es... venganza.

El aludido cerró los puños y se echó hacia atrás encorvado. Creía haberlo visto todo a sus 19 años, pero eso le superaba y con creces. _Quiere... mi vida... por la de... Nunnally._

– Estoy dispuesto a...

– ¡No! –exclamó la peliverde en un grito– Yo daré la mía a cambio. Pero Lelouch no. Tiene derecho a una vida feliz.

– ¡No quiero la tuya, traidora! –le espetó– He sido clara y mis palabras acertadas. Es un cambio: Lelouch por su hermana Nunnally.

– Son tus hijos –dijo CC– ¡No puedes hacer eso!

– Claro que puedo. Y lo voy a hacer.

La comunicación se cortó. Suzaku presentía que se iba a librar una batalla inolvidable y que a él le tocaría ser el piloto: como siempre.

Las alas del Crimson Skillet se extendieron al máximo y el NeoLancelot oscuro como la propia noche le imitó. Junto con el Guren S.E.I.T.E.N de Kallen y en menor medida el Shen-Hu de Li, esos eran los dos frames más potentes que había en el mundo.

Un frame de novena generación mejorado contra uno de décima generación medio estropeado. El mejor piloto del mundo contra el mejor piloto de la historia. Un viejo Knight of Six contra un viejo Knight of Seven. Dos de las personas más importantes para la vida de Lelouch y Nunnally. Un frame con Nunnally y el otro con Lelouch... la emoción era tangible.

Suzaku sacó los dos VARIS de las alas y empezó a disparar a diestro y siniestro.

– ¡Ten cuidado! –exclamó Lelouch– ¡Nunnally está atrapada ahí dentro!

Kururugi perdió por completo los estribos.

– ¿A caso crees que no lo sé? –le gritó– ¡La vida de Nunnally me importa tanto como a ti... o más!

Pensándolo detenidamente, esa afirmación era cierta. En muchos momentos había demostrado el japonés quererla más que su propio hermano. _Estoy haciendo lo que puedo_.Quiso añadir, pero se contuvo.

Lelouch se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cabina, dio un fuerte bufido y se apartó un mechón de pelo azabache de la cara. _Es evidente que estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, soy yo el que no ha hecho nada._

La persecución era muy ágil, ambos cuerpos casi eran invisibles.

– Suzaku... –musitó Lelouch– podrías utilizar tu...

– No –negó él.

– ¡Es una buena manera! Si inmovilizas el frame dentro de una de esas paredes...

– Es imposibles –se reafirmó–. No domino aún bien el geass. Las paredes más grandes que he conseguido hacer son del tamaño de una persona.

Como le dijo CC a Lelouch: "El geass se manifiesta de manera diferente en cada persona, dependiendo de sus deseos". El deseo de Suzaku era proteger a los que le importaban, y Lelouch al darle anteriormente, cuando aún era inmortal, ese poder, había resultado una idea muy acertada.

Kururugi podía hacer escudos invisibles similares a los de los knightmare frames. Por supuesto no eran tan resistentes, ni grandes, ni duraban tanto... pero era algo. Gracias a ellos cuando cayó la embajada de la Federación Unida de Naciones no le pasó nada a nadie. Esos días le dolió todo el cuerpo, puesto que usarlo le producía un gran malestar físico y psíquico.

– No soy Superman –le reprochó Suzaku a Lelouch cuando se dio cuenta el japonés de los efectos secundarios de su poder.

– O sí lo eres y esto es tu kriptonita.

Ahora, veían todos posible la idea de que pudiese funcionar esa idea menos él. No seria suficiente y perdería la oportunidad de utilizarlo en lo menos una semana.

– Hay que buscar una alternativa –aventuró CC.

– La estoy buscando... ¡La estoy buscando! –exclamó el primer Zero llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

El NeoLancelot no paró de disparar sus Super VARIS al frame, aunque era casi imposible acertarle.

– ¡Suzaku! –exclamó Gino Weimberg a este.

– Soy Kallen –dijo esta–. Suzaku ha hecho que toda las llamadas pasen a mí.

– ¿Contra quien lucha Suzaku?

– No lo sé. Luche contra quien luche ha pedido que dejemos esto –Grial– en el océano y que solo cuando acabemos vayamos a ayudarle.

– Suzaku es un orgulloso... –refunfuñó el rubio al otro lado de la línea– un frame de décima generación y se lo quiere cargar él solito con un Lancelot. Por favor...

El Crimson esquivó los disparos por los pelos y volvió a la ofensiva con los cañones de metralla. Podría usar los Hadron de palmas y pecho pero ya casi no tenía sakuradite que utilizar. Estaba casi en las reservas de emergencia.

El NeoLancelot se elevó lo más alto que pudo y desde allí continuó con los disparos. _He derrotado a Kallen, a Li, a Bismarck, a Lelouch... siempre con todo a mi favor. En cambio, esta vez... _

– Tú y yo somos muy parecidos. Hemos sido Knight of Round e incluso prácticamente los dueños del mundo. También ambos quisimos cambiarlo.

– Es cierto –admitió el japonés– pero...

– Espero que también seamos parecidos en coraje –le ignoró–, yo nunca me he rendido en una lucha. Espero que seamos lo suficientemente parecidos como para que ninguno lo haga nunca.

De una manera inexplicable eso le aportó una gran cantidad de energía. Orgullo. Era otra de las razones por las que debía ganar.

El knightmare negro lanzó sus slash harken contra el rojo agarrándolo, no para atraerlo hacia sí, sino para alejarlo a un punto en el que no estuviera tan cerca de los frames aliados que sustentaban Grial. Los disparos siguieron y siguieron. Hasta hora el Crimson sólo había defendido y efectuado ataques físicos. Ya era algo de que hiciera algo más.

Con todo el ímpetu que caracterizaba a Marianne "El Relámpago" esta lanzó los cables para atraer al knightmare frame de Suzaku, para traerlo, y liberó su espada retráctil para propinarle una estocada. Kururugi se defendió con un VARIS mientras con el otro apuntaba directamente a la cara.

– ¿Serás lo suficientemente imprudente como para disparar, Kururugi? –preguntó la piloto.

_Es verdad... _se dijo. _Nunnally. Aún está ahí dentro. _

– Soy lo suficientemente valiente. Y también lo suficientemente rápido como para coger el frame antes de que caiga al agua –declaró.

– Que así sea.

Suzaku disparó un tiro certero a la cara, y un gran chorro de "sangre" manó de la herida. Sin embargo, parecía no haberle afectado. _Este es el momento. _Marianne disparó el Hadron del pecho.

Suzaku lo paró con los escudos a máxima potencia. No fue fácil. No le quedaba suficiente energía como parar un segundo. Al ver su intento fallido, Marianne disparó la metralla y los otros dos harkens a la cabeza del NeoLanecelot.

El frame de Suzaku ocultó uno de los VARIS y lo sustituyó por una espada MVS que guardaba en las alas. Los filos de ambas –de Marianne y de Suzaku– chocaron con un fuerte estruendo una y otra vez y Suzaku aprovechó inútilmente cualquier hueco para disparar. Por su parte, Marianne utilizaba los cañones de metralla que casi estaban sin munición.

De repente le vino una idea a la cabeza. Una brillante. Y desapareció en el firmamento durante un momento hasta llegar a la espalda de el japonés en el que viajaban Lelouch y su ex-amiga.

Sin espada ni nada agarró, con las palmas a punto de disparar el Hadron, las alas del caballero negro, rompiéndolas y dejando solo un par operativo. Eso reduciría su velocidad considerablemente.

– ¿Pero qué...? –se preguntó Lelouch mientras su compañero giraba el robot para ver lo que acontecía detrás.

El frame de Marianne sacó la única espada que le quedaba y la alzó hasta el cielo. Luego la bajó a una velocidad inmensurable rasurándole el brazo izquierdo. Con el derecho Suzaku intentó sacar el VARIS de esa cavidad, pero nada más sacarlo, este fue destruido por los cañones de metralla.

– ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Suzaku.

– Pide ayuda a Kallen –ordenó Lelouch– ¡PÍDELA!

No había más opción. De todas formas, ya faltaba poco para que la base de Grial tocara el agua, cerca de las costas britannianas.

– ¡Kallen! Te... ¡Te necesitamos!

– Ya empezaba a aburrirme –dijo sonriendo.

Raudo y veloz el Guren S.E.I.T.E.N acudió a luchar contra Marianne de igual manera que hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo Suzaku.

_Esto se pondrá más difícil. _Mientras, Nunnally chillaba que todo cesase, pero nadie le hacía caso. Nadie prestaba atención a sus gritos ahogados de paz y a sus ojos húmedos.

– ¡Kouzuki Kallen! –dijo Marianne moviéndose hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo en zig-zag hasta lanzar los Harken que la alejaron un poco– ¡Esto no va contigo!

Mientras, ese despiste Suzaku lo utilizó para hacer informe de daños. Sin el brazo izquierdo y las alas mermadas todo se tornaría más difícil aún. Marianne disparó una gran cantidad de metralla contra ella, pero esta lo paró gracias a su onda de radiación.

La pelinegra mandó replegar todos los Slash Harken hasta que uno de sus dos rivales efectuara algún movimiento. Lo ejecutó Kallen al lanzar su slash que rápidamente tomó y en el que descargó una onda Hadron. Luego, el segundo que le envió, lo cogió y arrastró el S.E.I.T.E.N. Hasta Suzaku, llevándose el frame negro por delante.

– No me divertía tanto desde que luchaba con Bismarck –reconoció.

Por otra parte, Lelouch vio oportuno otra vez eso de dar ordenes.

– Lo mejor es crear una distracción. Una nube de humo con un tercer piloto. Una primera distracción. Luego el Lancelot, tú serías la segunda cortina de humo y finalmente, el Guren. Él es el que más poder ofensivo tiene ahora mismo.

– ¿Y quién, Lelouch, sería ese tercer frame? –preguntó CC.

La pelirroja y el japonés coincidieron en su elección y la proclamaron al unísono.

– El Tristan.

– Perfecto.

XXX

Gino admiraba desde su androide la lucha. Los tres se lo estaban pasando bien. De repente, una comunicación llegó a él.

– Cuando el frame rojo contra el que Zero y yo luchamos se ponga de espaldas a ti, acercate lo más rápido que puedas por detrás. No en modo avioncito –advirtió.

Gino tomó nota de las ordenes y cuando su ahora también rival estuvo en posición se lanzó al ataque. De repente vio como "su presa" se giró hacia él y como el NeoLancelot y el Guren iban por detrás.

_Así que soy un cebo. Vale, ya lo pillo. Si tengo que ser un cebo, al menos lo haré bien. _Sacó su guadaña MVS de las alas y la puso en horizontal. Como él previno, su oponente no tardó en agarrarse. Cuanto ya estaba del todo sujeto lanzó los slash harken para retenerlo.

Suzaku empezó a disparar con el VARIS sin afán de dañarlo por la espalda, puesto que ahí estaba la cabina con Nunnally. Marianne mordió el cebo y con una fuerza imposible de medir volteó al Tristan en el aire. Nada más pudo, el Tristan desapareció en modo Fortress y el Guren le sustituyó.

Marianne cayó en la trama de lleno. El Guren lanzó su largo brazo plateado contra el pecho. Kallen presionó el botón triunfante y la onda de radiación se extendió por el engendro metálico llamado "Crimson Skillet".

Nunnally y Marianne emitieron un grito ahogado. No les dolía, pero la manera en la que el robot se convulsionaba era increíble. Parecía poseído y en cierto modo lo estaba. Marianne se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos.

– ¡Rápido, súbete al Tristan! –ordenó Lelouch– Apunta a las piernas del Crimson. Rápido.

– ¡Pero Nunnally...!

– ¡A las piernas! ¡RÁPIDO!

Los dos obedecieron y las dos piernas tras un par de disparos cayeron al agua.

– ¡Kallen, los brazos! –le gritó ahora Lelouch.

– ¡No puedo! El cuchillo que tengo...

Gino sonrió y se volvió a transformar a su forma humana y le lanzó la guadaña, que Kallen atrapó en el aire. El NeoLancelot por su parte dio un increíble salto. Marianne puso la espada en posición horizontal pero no era rival para la guadaña. Cortó el filo y luego el brazo derecho y después izquierdo.

Cuando acabó, Kallen le volvió a pasar a Gino lo que era suyo. Para finalizar Kallen disparó su onda contra el pecho del frame. Gino volvió al modo Fortress y Suzaku se subió a cuestas.

El knightmare explotó, y como todos tenían previsto, la cabina salió disparada. Suzaku la tomó al vuelo.

XXX

Dentro del cubículo, Marianne aporreaba sin cesar los controles y maldecía a todos los dioses por no haber podido con ellos. _A penas soy un reflejo de lo que era antes. _

Leral despertó y la emperatriz y el emperador actual se encontraron en una tierra de nadie.

– ¿Has cumplido tu objetivo? –preguntó el rubio.

– No –negó ella–. Me han derrotado.

Leral sonrió. _Podré hacerle la pregunta a Lelouch._

– Tienen una magnifica coordinación... y yo... al fin te dejaré en paz. Ya puedo morir tranquila. Te devuelvo tu cuerpo.

Leral lo tomó con una convulsión. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ver como estaban las chicas tras él

– Nunnally...

– ¿Leral? –preguntó ella con un atisbo de sonrisa.

– Sí. Leral –admitió–. Nunnally, no preguntes por qué, pero quiero que nada más aterricemos, sea donde sea, le digas cuatro cosas a tu hermano Lelouch o a Suzaku.

– ¿Cuales?

– Uno: Nada más aterrice este trasto, sal de aquí lo más pronto posible y que dejen el cubículo cerrado durante cuarenta y ocho horas. Que no entre ni nalga nadie hasta pasadas veinticuatro horas del aterrizaje.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella incrédula.

– Prometiste no hacer preguntas... –recordó sonriente y ella también sonrió–. Dos: En la ala este de Grial aún hay gente, y no son civiles. Diles que acaben con ellos, en especial con Marshall Lagerfield. Un viejo en silla de ruedas.

– Lo conozco –aventuró.

– Perfecto. Dile a Lelouch que le obligue a decir dónde está la sangre de Nizishawa. No preguntes. Tú dí solo eso. Esa sangre es capaz de revivir a las personas. Tres: Por favor, que Miu no se entere de que estoy vivo. Y cuarta y última: que Lelouch haga que Valiant olvide quién es su familia adoptiva.

– ¿Pero por...?

Leral se humedeció los labios antes de caer rendido sobre el panel de control y dar un sonoro suspiro para sentenciar al cabo de un rato, finalmente:

– Tú simplemente hazlo ¿Vale? –le sonrió.

_Vale. _Pensó ella.

XXX

Lelouch posó la palma de la mano derecha sobre el hombro de un cansado Suzaku. Había dado todo en ese combate y por fin estaban a salvo. Éste, Suzaku, le lanzó una mirada fiera y se revolvió, haciendo que la palma resbalase por su espalda antes de quedar suspendida en el aire.

Suspiró y miró a CC directamente a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza y le tomó la mano con ambas suyas.

XXX

Varios días después de esa apasionante lucha, Zero se sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo y la pasó por medio de un escáner de rayos infrarrojos. Éste emitió un pitido y automáticamente abrió la puerta blanca acorazada que tenía enfrente.

Se encontró con una amplia sala, de más o menos del tamaño de dos campos de fútbol, llena de habitáculos separados por cortinas. Estaba en el hospital del Cuartel General. Debía acudir a la cama 33. Conforme se iba acercando se podían percibir con más claridad unos desgarradores gritos que retumbaban en todo el recinto.

– Es aquí –se dijo al encontrarla.

Dio una bocanada de aire dentro de la asfixiante máscara y se preparó para lo que se avecinaba. Los gritos le ensordaban. Descorrió la cortina y pasó. Se encontró con una nipona vestida con el atuendo clásico rosado de enfermera y a un joven rubio con los ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba y hacia el centro. Estaba totalmente despeinado y sólo se le distinguía una camisa blanca de tirantes, porque estaba tapado hasta las piernas. No paraba de gritar frases como: "Mamá, espera", "Ya voy, no te vayas", "En muy poco estaré contigo", "No te vuelvas a marchar", "Quédate, por favor" y muchas más.

Presentaba un aspecto lamentable. Parecía un loco aullando y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, como si intentase coger algo a lo alto. A la madre que tanto llamaba, quizás.

– Lleva así todo el tiempo –dijo la mujer–, no ha parado un solo instante de llamar a su madre. Es deprimente.

El caballero negro se agachó y cogió una carpeta con un par de notas. "Informes del estado de Leral ne. Britannia". No eran muy halagüeñas.

Mientras, el paciente se convulsionaba con violencia y seguía con los gritos. _¿Debería hacerlo? __¿Debería cesar aquello? _

– Por favor, ¿podría dejarnos a solas? –pidió el Knight.

La mujer cogió una tabla metálica con unas jeringuillas de la mesita auxiliar al lado de la cama y descorrió la cortina. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente Zero la cerró. Se quitó por un dedo el guante de la mano derecha y lo dejó sobre la misma mesita sobre la que descansaba antes la bandeja de las jeringuillas. Después se llevó la mano al cinto y cogió un arma.

Con la mano que aún tenía libre hizo presión sobre el cuerpo del chico y lo tendió en la cama. Cogió una almohada y la apretó contra la cabeza del joven. Luego disparó.

Después, con delicadeza, retiró el almohadón y vislumbró la cara mirando hacia un lado. Lloroso el chico musitó algo al tiempo que una fina lágrima abría un surco en su mejilla hasta llegar a la almohada y perderse en el espacio blanco.

– Ya estoy contigo, mamá.

XXX

Leral despertó de aquella pesadilla sudando y con un escalofrío recorriéndole de arriba a abajo toda la columna vertebral. Había sido una pesadilla horrorosa a la que esperaba no volver a enfrentarse. Había sido una visión de su propia muerte espeluznante.

Ahora sí, se encontraba en el mismo lugar de su sueño. Con Zero al lado, sin máscara de espaldas a él.

– ¿Ya te has despertado? –preguntó el rey de los elevens a punto de coger la máscara.

– Sí, Kururugi Suzaku –asintió firme.

El japonés comprendió que no valía ya la pena esconder su identidad. Además el sofocante y pegajoso calor japonés le asfixiaba.

– Has tenido una pesadilla, ¿verdad? –se giró y le miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

– ¿Estoy en Japón, no? –consultó.

Suzaku le miró y comprendió enseguida su desconcierto. Por otro lado se sentía alegre de que no todo el mundo en la Familia Imperial excluyendo a Lelouch y Nunnally tuviera perjuicios en decir "Japón" y "japonés". Cornelia no solía decir esas palabras, y cuando tenía que referirse al concepto a menudo lo sustituía por "el país", "la nación", "el territorio" o "el lugar".

– Sí –le dijo sereno–. Han pasado tres días desde aquella lucha con el Crimson y todo eso. Respetamos tu petición de que se os sacara dos días después. Por suerte la respetamos.

Todo había ocurrido según él pensaba. El geass de Miranda... una de las tres profecías, más concretamente la tercera.

– Su geass se activó. ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo se manifestó? –quiso saber.

– Según nos dijo Valiant, tu hermano, del mismo modo que el de él. Absorbía el oxígeno.

– Comprendo...

Los dos pasaron un rato en silencio, sopesando cada palabra que iban a pronunciar después.

– ¿Nos revivisteis a ambos con la sangre de Nizishawa?

– Lo intentamos –espetó.

_¿Cómo que "lo intentamos"? _Él estaba vivo. Fue un completo éxito. De no ser que...

– Lamentablemente, no surgió ningún efecto en ella. Tu acompañante –prosiguió.

– Vaya... –se lamentó.

– Sí. Encontramos a Marshall. Lo eliminamos junto a los diez que estaban con él.

Esa última frase, que unos días atrás hubiera sido la única que pudiera hacerle feliz, no llegó a producir en esos instantes ningún efecto. Muerta. Su responsabilidad. Ahora se sentía vacío.

– ¿Nizishawa y mi hermano no saben que estoy aquí, verdad? –susurró.

– No saben ni que estás vivo. Como tú mismo pediste. También respetamos eso. No sé por qué razón, pero tampoco me importa. El caso es que cumplimos.

Perfecto.

– Pero.... –musitó el castaño– ¿Por qué pediste que Lelouch utilizara su geass en Valiant para que cuidara de tu... "amiga" y se olvidara de quién era su familia? ¿No te parece cruel eso último?

Ne. Britannia se sentó en la cama y dijo algo inteligible en voz muy baja. Luego se le oyó decir:

– El hombre que le adoptó era David Ashtart. Era, y creo que sigue siendo, uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de Pizza Hut. Era un aristócrata britanniano, cuyo padre fue ordenado barón por el propio Charles. Fue su primera concesión de título nobiliario. David Ashtart era uno de los pocos miembros del "Consejo de Donantes" a los que no ordené matar. De que era su padre adoptivo me enteré mucho después.

El rubio hizo una pausa y luego siguió.

– Que llegara a su casa escapando de los experimentos de VV no creo que fuera ninguna casualidad. Y realmente creo que cuando intuí que yo era su hermano, él ya lo sabía de mucho tiempo atrás. Seguramente si Lelouch no hubiera utilizado su poder de esa forma en él, ahora yo mismo estaría muerto y la cuarta profecía se hubiera cumplido.

A Suzaku se le aceleró el corazón y abrió mucho los ojos.

– Hablame de las profecías –pidió–. Yo estuve cuando la fuente pero sé que tú sabes más. Mucho más –agregó.

– La primera profecía era la caída de Grial y la provocó Cedric. La segunda era la caída del Crimson en Britannia, provocada por mí.

– Te equivocas –dijo Kururugi–. El Crimson no cayó.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no se le desprendieron la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos cayendo en el río Westminster de Pendragón? La tercera era la del gas, que se supone que era la de Miranda.

– Esta sí que no se cumplió.

– ¡Al contrario! Era muy clara: Miranda absorbía el oxígeno y dejaba el dióxido de carbono; un gas.

Suzaku no salía de su asombro.

– Aún así la cuarta... no se produjo. ¿Por qué no si las tres sí?

– Porque la cuarta era provocar una guerra mundial, y correspondía a Valiant. Él iba a matarme antes de que Lelouch utilizara su geass, como te he dicho antes. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si en menos de tres años se hubieran muerto o desaparecido cuatro emperadores de la nación más poderosa del mundo? Charles, Lelouch, Nunnally y yo. Hubiera sido algo tremendo.

Suzaku reflexionó durante largo rato y cuando quiso responder, las únicas palabras que le parecieron acertadas fueron:

– Parece que hemos tenido suerte.

Leral asintió con entusiasmo y sonrió. Recordó los cuatros que le describió un tal William, cuando estaba cautivo en los calabozos de Grial. Por suerte su geass no era tan efectivo como él decía que era.

XXX

El día cuatro de Junio en la sede de la Federación Unida de Naciones en Japón fue muy especial. Ohgi y Villetta llevaron a sus hijos recién nacidos. Nada más aparecer por la puerta, todos sus conocidos los rodearon y les acribillaron a preguntas.

– ¿Tienen nombre? –preguntó Kaguya Sumeragi.

– Naoto, Victoria y Chigusa –contestaron ambos a la vez, muy cordiales.

– ¡Ah! ¡Pero si son tres pequeños revolucionarios! –bromeó Tamaki acercándose muy rápido– Pero... ¡ninguno tiene mi nombre!

Los tres bebés estaban profundamente dormidos, pero no tardarían mucho en despertarse con toda la gente hablando a su alrededor y comentando lo monos y "ricos" que eran.

Aunque mucha gente estaba ahí, no toda.

XXX

Bismarck pasó al lado de Kallen, que estaba sentada en las enmoquetadas escaleras, a un lado. Giró por el pasillo a la derecha y allí llamó a la puerta. Cuando le invitaron a entrar, caminó con paso decidido.

Allí le aguardaba Lelouch, sin máscara. No era el despacho de siempre de Zero. En este, bastante más pequeño, había tan solo un austero escritorio y un portátil. Tras él un imponente ventanal y a los lados, dos enormes armarios blancos. En el suelo una bonita alfombra.

– Te estaba esperando, Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein –dijo como si fuera un título nobiliario.

– Lelouch. Yo también quería hablar contigo.

La tensión era palpable. De repente, Bismarck sacó una pistola y apuntó al joven pelinegro de enfrente.

– Lo sabía –dijo extrañamente alegre Lelouch–, lo sabía... Sabía que ibas a hacer algo así. Siempre fiel –repitió el lema una vez más– ¿No, Bismarck?

Él sonrió y asintió levemente. _Como debe ser. _Pensó. Todo estaba previsto.

Bismarck estaba a punto de disparar cuando el armario de su derecha se abrió. En un visto y no visto su arma estaba partida por la mitad. Sayoko salió del armario mostrando dos _shurikens _en cada mano. Cuando se giró hacia ella, Jeremiah salió del de enfrente y le puso en el cuello una de las dos espadas retráctiles.

– Ni se te ocurra –aconsejó Gottwald.

– Sabía que en algún momento ibas a hacerlo. No es para menos: eres el Knight of One. La persona más fiel al emperador del Imperio. En este caso: Charles. ¿Sabes que vas a ser castigado, verdad?

Waldstein enmudeció, pero luego vio conveniente decir algo.

– Quiero morir como un soldado.

Lelouch asintió un par de veces.

– Claro, claro. Aunque estés contra mi, sé apreciar a los buenos soldados. Tú, uno de los mejores pasarás a la historia como el caballero que nunca traicionó a Charles y murió por él. Ten por seguro que todo el mundo te recordará como alguien fiel por siempre. Ahora, con tu permiso –se levantó de su silla, cogió la máscara, se la puso, y abrió la puerta–, me marcho. He quedado con Suzaku y CC.

– Diviértase, señor Lelouch –recomendó Sayoko.

– Siempre lo hago –aseguró él antes de cerrar la puerta–. Jeremiah, por favor, encárgale a alguien que acabe con él de la manera más noble posible. Por cierto, Sayoko, felicidades. Sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible.

– _Yes, your majesty!_

XXX

Villetta y Ohgi ya llevaban dos horas contestando a lo que se había convertido en una rueda de prensa. Aún así, se les veía extremadamente felices de saciar la curiosidad de sus compañeros y amigos.

Después de ver a los niños y de felicitar a los padres de éstos, Gino se abrió paso entre el gentío para llegar al interior de la sede. Una vez dentro, empezó a buscar a Kallen minuciosamente en todas las habitaciones que había por allí. Se había recorrido ya un par de ellas cuando llegó a la tercera planta.

En uno de los pasadizos un grupo de britannianos charlaba alegremente y en otro estaban Toudou, Guilford y Jeremiah dialogando en una conversación muy animada en la que todos sonreían excepto Toudou, que como siempre, presentaba una cara seria. Aún así también se le veía en los ojos que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –pregunto el Knight rubio.

Los tres se voltearon al oírle. Weimberg pudo observar algo en la mano derecha de cada uno de ellos.

– Eso que lleváis ahí...

– Sí –se adelantó "El Milagroso" restregándose una mano por la frente–. Son flores.

Tres de los mejores guerreros del mundo relajados y riendo; con una flor en las manos. Era cuanto menos extraño.

– ¿Qué vais a hacer con ellas? –inquirió– ¿Deshojarlas a ver si os quiere alguien? –se burló.

– Zoquete... –murmuró Guilford–, son para la persona más especial de cada uno.

_¿Conque "para la persona más especial de cada uno"? Si parecen chicas adolescentes de quince años... están peor que Kaguya._

– No te nos quedes mirando así –reprochó Toudou girando la cabeza a un lado–. Los hombres de verdad son corteses con las mujeres que les importan.

– Disculpa a Toudou, es un cascarrabias lleno de orgullo, hombría y sequedad –intervino Jeremiah–. Antes del asalto a Grial prometimos que si volvíamos daríamos un ramo de flores a la mujer que nos gustase. Bien –el peliazul caminó un poco y abrió un pequeño armario. Había tres siluetas al fondo.

Jeremiah metió la mano hasta el fondo y sacó uno a uno los detalles florales. Parecía muy ilusionado así que el britannian escuchó con atención lo que Round le decía.

– Guilford pensó que lo mejor para Cornelia son las rosas.

– Son unas flores espléndidas. Idóneas para ella. De un olor muy... impetuoso, como lo es la princesa. Según me ha contado, son sus flores favoritas –ilustró Gilbert.

Weimberg asintió a la explicación.

– Toudou ha preferido regalarle a Nagisa un ramo de _sakura _o flores de cerezo.

Gino no veía frente a sí exactamente un ramo, sino una especie de cesta rebosante de este tipo de flor con muchos adornos.

– Bueno... –carraspeó el soldado–, realmente no es un ramo, sino una cesta. Son las flores típicas japonesas, igual de delicadas que ella –por un momento pareció que el japonés se sonrojaba–. No creo que haya flor más idónea para ella.

– Estás hecho un romántico, Kyoshiro –aplaudió el britannian.

El aludido no contestó, y Gottwald vio pertinente pasar a la suya.

– En mi caso, yo le voy a dar un ramo de claveles a Sayoko. Son las flores favoritas de ambos.

– Entiendo –dijo–. Vais a regalar flores...

– Y algo más –añadió Gilbert–. Jeremiah y yo vamos a pedir matrimonio.

Gino sonrió enseñando cada uno de los dientes de su blanquísima e impoluta dentadura de ligón profesional.

– ¿Y tú no? –inquirió refiriéndose a Toudou, cómo no.

– Yo –empezó–... voy a proponer noviazgo.

Todos empezaron a reír sin control, casi por los suelos. ¿Noviazgo a su edad? Era muy muy gracioso.

– No... ¿Noviazgo? –se regodeó Gino– ¿Con tu edad?

– Estoy en la flor de la vida, niñato. Además, las mejores relaciones y más duraderas son las que van despacio. Poco a poco y con buena letra. Además... tu no estás para opinar. No sabes ni que es una mujer de verdad.

El rubio sonrió de manera corvada.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Ninguna amiga especial? –quiso saber Gulford.

– Que no te extrañe si es de la otra acera... tantos cuidados... ¿Como se llama eso? ¿Metrosexual? –bromeó el japonés.

– Ja, ja, ja... –fingió reír– No, tranquilo. La verdad es que... ahora iba a ver a Kallen.

– ¿Y no le llevas flores? –preguntó Jeremiah.

Él negó con la cabeza y explicó con pocas palabras que él nunca solía comprar flores a no ser de que ya estuviera en una relación. Una especie de manía-costumbre-tradición que los tres hombres frente a él se iban a proponer cambiar.

– A las mujeres japonesas –espetó de repente Toudou– y a las de todo el mundo en general, les gustan los detalles como las flores.

El hombre metió la mano en la cesta y sacó unas pocas ramitas con flores rosadas. Alargó el brazo y se las tendió. Éste las cogió enseguida.

– Yo no seré menos, ten –le ofreció Gilbert.

Gottwald le imitó.

– Toma, anda.

Sin saber que decir, agradeció como pudo los presentes y se marchó a buscarla por los demás pisos, cruzándose en uno de esos momentos con Kaguya y Tianzi, que paseaban acompañadas de Li-Xingke.

– ¿Para quien son esas flores, Weimberg? –sonrió el chino.

– Bueno.... para Kallen, supongo –contestó a duras penas.

– ¡Qué romántico! –exclamó Kaguya– A mi también me gustaría que me regalaran flores. Pero... ¿no se las vas a dar así, verdad?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La adolescente japonesa alargó el brazo, y él se las dejó. Ésta las mezclo entre sus manos.

– Pero así... –musitó la emperatriz china– así tampoco queda demasiado bien. ¿Y si le pones un lazo o algo así?

– Buena idea –halagó la prima de Suzaku.

Li cogió una cinta azul que tenía en el cinto y se la dio. Ésta la anudó a las flores y se las mostró al que ahora, sin saberlo, era el Knight of One.

– Mucho mejor ¿no, Gino?

Éste asintió efusivamente y agradeció el favor. Después marchó a la recerca de la britannojaponesa.

XXX

Lelouch salió de la habitación en la que estaba enclaustrado –la de al lado de su despacho, donde Jeremiah con anterioridad se había ocupado de Waldstein– dispuesto a subir a la azotea. Allí era donde debía encontrarse con CC y Suzaku. Hablarían largo y tendido.

Tenía prisa, quería llegar puntual. Pero la fortuna no estaba con él. Kallen, con aspecto melancólico y aún sentada en la enmoquetada escalera le llamó.

– Lelouch –dijo secamente.

– Disculpa, Kallen. Tengo prisa.

– Creo que me merezco hablar contigo. Ahora.

Lelouch vi. Britannia suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿De qué quieres que hablemos, pues?

– No me contestaste a la pregunta –atajó.

_¿Pregunta? ¿A qué dichosa pregunta se refiere?_

– No sé de qué...

– A la de qué soy para ti. Esa que te hice en la Academia cuando aún eras emperador. Esa.

Ya se acordaba. Esa pregunta extremadamente difícil que había preferido dejar como un "No sabe/No contesta" más. Como si fuera una encuesta a pie de calle hecha por algún programa de televisión sobre política.

– Contestala ahora, por favor. Contestala. ¿Qué soy para ti?

El pelinegro se aseguró de que no había nadie por allí cerca y se quitó el envoltorio de su cara. Luego, sin dirigirle la mirada, en una postura hierática contestó.

– Tú para mí eres Kallen Kouzuki –dijo al fin impasible–. Ex-compañera de clase, amiga espero, la mejor piloto de knightmares que hay junto con Suzaku y mi protectora incluso.

Ella asintió desconcertada. Y más desconcertada estuvo cuando Lelouch, sin mediar palabra le dio un fuerte abrazo.

XXX

Gino lo había observado y oído todo. Ese abrazo efusivo de ambos en una escena tan conmovedora. Se preguntaba si el corazón de la chica continuaba siendo propiedad de Lelouch. Una más de su harén cuando estaba claro que Kallen se merecía ser mucho más.

Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración también, y empezó a sentir una sensación de vacío en el estomago y desconcierto en la mente. Cuando creyó que había llegado el fin del mundo, dejó caer con suavidad el ramo de flores que había preparado exclusivamente para ella con la ayuda de los demás.

XXX

Se sentía fuera de juego en términos futbolísticos. Su mente iba a cien por hora y no sabía que contestar o hacer. Y cuando lo halló, cuando halló una respuesta suficientemente buena que dar o una acción suficientemente acertada que ejecutar, el abrazo ya había cesado.

Lelouch Lamperouge se puso de nuevo el casco, se levantó sin mediar palabra y se marchó hacia arriba en el ascensor. Ella se pasó el antebrazo por la cara para quitarse las lágrimas que habían manado en ese momento de sus ojos.

_Ya está _–se dijo–. _Ya está. _

Después de consolarse mentalmente a sí misma se percató de que no estaba sola. De que había alguien más por ahí.

– ¿Gino? –aventuró– ¿Eres tú?

Muy rápido, ella se levantó y miró por el hueco de las escaleras. Allí estaba él mirando a la pared como un bobo al lado de un ramo variopinto cuanto menos. Ella se acercó y sin decirle nada le abrazó como hacía un momento habían hecho con ella.

Gino Weimberg sonrió y tan pronto se liberó, por desgracia para él de esos brazos, recogió el ramo y se lo tendió.

– ¿Por qué? –acertó a decir.

– Porque te lo mereces. Porque eres Kallen Kouzuki. Y como ha dicho Lelou... Zero, amiga, protectora, gran piloto y aunque no lo haya dicho, estoy seguro que lo siente: gran mujer.

No sabía como reaccionar a esas palabras tan extrañas. Esas frases con un significado tan concreto pero a la vez tan abstracto para ella. Claras pero oscuras. No vio otra opción que darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

– Este ramo es para ti. Porque eres impetuosa como la rosa, delicada como la flor de cerezoy porque supongo que te gustan los claveles, como a mi, Sayoko y Jeremiah.

– ¿Eso último que sentido tiene? –preguntó.

– Ninguno –sonrió, feliz.

XXX

Lelouch abrió la puerta y se encontró con Suzaku y CC mirando al horizonte. A la puesta de sol. Cuando la noche y el día se encontraban. Ninguno se atrevía a comenzar la discusión.

– Ya no quiero ser Zero –dijo Suzaku de repente–, es un papel demasiado deprimente. Es el peor geass de todos. El mundo ya no necesita un Zero porque con él o sin él, con guía o sin guía, van a pasar de sus instrucciones y van a hacer lo que quieran. Los japoneses de ahora, ya no son los de hace un año, que estaban faltos de esperanza. Los de ahora se han vuelto a acostumbrar a vivir como antes. La figura de Zero es un anacronismo.

– Comprendo lo que dices y pienso que estás en lo cierto. Zero ya no debe existir. Es un símbolo maldito. Por eso mismo propongo que se introduzcan dos nuevas figuras: las de los primeros ministros.

– ¿Dos? –preguntó CC– ¿Demasiado exagerado, no?

– No –negó Kururugi–, puede parecer una estupidez pero sabiendo lo que pasó con mi padre, si hay dos, si uno muere, quedará otro. Hablando de esto: Nunnally ya no quiere ser emperatriz de Britannia. Al menos no quiere serlo ella sola y no quiere cargar con todo el peso ella sola. No puede más bien.

– Ya lo sabía –dijo Lelouch–, ayer me lo dijo Cornelia. Quiere tener un cargo compartido: contigo, conmigo, con Leral, con Cornelia y con ella –señaló a CC.

– Piensa que con seis será más fácil la tarea –atajó CC–, y en cierto modo tendrá razón. Con seis figuras que trabajen como una sola, todo será mucho más fácil. La emperatriz que de la cara será ella y nosotros los que la asesoremos bien. Sin embargo... no creo que ni Lelouch ni Leral ni yo, seamos bien aceptados por Cornelia como "compañeros emperadores".

– Se lo explicaremos. Y accederá –dijo Suzaku confiado.

El japonés se quedó un tiempo mirando la puesta de sol, y luego, sin mediar palabra se fue. Ahora Lelouch y la bruja estaban solos en aquella azotea.

– ¿No crees que este es el escenario idóneo para hablar de nosotros?

– ¿De "nosotros"? –rió Lelouch– ¿Como amigos, como aliados, como cómplices o como pareja?

– Como todo, evidentemente.

XXX

Esa noche el cartero llegó a la Academia Ashford con dos cartas, una destinada a Rivalz y otra destinada a Milly, que a pesar de no hacer nada allí, aún era su residencia.

Quedaron en leerlas en la vieja sala del consejo estudiantil que ahora contaba con nuevos miembros. Esa noche no estaban allí. Las cartas, sin remite, estaban firmadas por un tal Charles Tudor; el nombre que Lelouch tomó cuando buscaba al espía que resultó ser Nizishawa entre los alumnos de la academia.

Rivalz leyó la primera carta para él, y luego en voz alta.

– "_Querido Rivalz._

_Siento mucho que la última vez que nos vimos cuando acudí a la Academia no te hiciera ningún caso. Por eso te pido perdón. También te pido perdón por haberte ocultado durante todo este tiempo que yo era el 17vo sucesor del trono, y posteriormente, que yo era aquél que quería destruír ese mismo trono. _

_Quiero comentarte que estos años que he pasado con vosotros han sido, sin exagerar, los mejores de mi vida y que por desgracia, nunca serán superados por ningún suceso de ninguna forma. _

_Por eso, gracias". _

A continuación, Milly se aclaró la voz y leyó la suya.

– "_'Querida presidenta del consejo estudiantil' ¿Cuantas veces habré dicho esa frase a lo largo de mi estancia en la Academia Ashford? Muchas, seguro._

_El caso es que no tiene nada de malo volver a repetirlas para recordar tiempos pasados; tiempos remotos. Gracias, a ti y a tu família, por haberme acogido como príncipe echado de Britannia. Os he acarreado muchísimos problemas y soy muy consciente de ello. Por eso pido perdón. Aunque no os acordéis. No importa; eso fue lo que pasó realmente._

_De todos modos, quiero que sepas que a lo largo de estos años todo fue por la protección de la gente de la Academia. Ahí fuera hay gente capaz de hacer cosas increíbles, cosas maravillosas dignas de un Dios._

_Esa fue mi forma de proteger"._

– ¡Idiota Lelouch! –dijo Rivalz llorando– ¡Maldito su sentimentalismo! No puedo creerme que lo hayamos tenido hace tan poco con nosotros y no nos hayamos dado cuenta.

Milly no estaba escuchándolo. Estaba acabando de leer la carta para ella misma.

– "_PD: Rivalz. Habla con él. En serio."._

Cardemonde y Ashford se cruzaron miradas.

XXX

Pasado un momento ambos salieron por donde lo había hecho Suzaku y bajaron de la azotea. El japonés les condujo hasta la parte trasera del Cuartel, donde no habían tenido tiempo de ir antes. Tuvieron que caminar durante unos diez minutos y por fin lo vieron. Aquella cosa que Suzaku les quería hacer ver.

Un enorme pedestal negro sobre el cuál había la pieza de un rey, negro. Se acercaron un poco más y CC y Lelouch observaron algo impresionante.

– Aquí están tallados los nombres de todos los hombres y mujeres que murieron en Japón durante ambas Black Rebellions a causa de la guerra. También están los nombres del hermano de Kallen, Rolo y Shirley. Pensé que te gustaría verlo, antes de irte.

Sin poder salir de su asombro, Lelouch murmuró algo. Algo que ninguno de los que estaban allí llegó a entender. Poco después, con un hilo de voz susurró.

– Suzaku... –masculló– tú...

– Pensé que te gustaría verlo –suspiró–. Pensé que te gustaría verlo.

XXX

Leral se levantó de su cama, se vistió, y se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó la cara y se aseó un poco. Luego, de manera lo más furtiva posible porque no quería estar más tiempo atado a esa incómoda cama, marchó por el pasillo camino a la salida.

Pero una voz femenina interrumpió su escapatoria.

– Hola –le dijo.

No la reconocía. Al menos, no recordaba haberla oído nunca. Se giró con precaución y examinó de pies a cabeza a la joven japonesa que tenía frente a él.

– Hola –repitió la nipona.

El rubio se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

– Hola.

– ¿Eres... Leral? –preguntó la muchacha, debía tener la misma edad que él.

La pregunta le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Durante unas milésimas de segundos estuvo anonadado pero luego se dio cuenta de que así contestaba afirmativamente. Inmediatamente puso su cerebro a pensar algo ingenioso y a la vez creíble que decir para poder escapar de allí.

– No –fue lo único que le pasó por la mente a pesar de todo el esfuerzo hecho.

– Sí. Sí lo eres –arguyó–. Te he visto en la tele.

_Perfecto. _Pensó para sí mismo.

– Imposible. Yo soy rubio –se pellizcó un mechón de pelo– y Leral el de la tele, el emperador, es moreno.

– No lo era hace un par de días –contraatacó.

Otra vez la observó de arriba abajo: bailarinas rojas, vaqueros, camiseta roja y cara... de japonesa. Si antes no tenía ni idea de quien era, ahora empezaba a sonarle de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

– Uno no cambia de color de cabello de la noche a la mañana. A no ser de que se lo tinte o algo, está claro –se defendió una vez más.

– Claro –sonrió pícaramente–. Para eso están las pelucas.

No valía la pena seguir más su juego, así que cerró el tema.

– ¿Quién eres?

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa divertida en todo momento, incluso cuando confesó su verdadero nombre.

– Yo soy Kaguya Sumeragi.

Incrédulo, dio un paso atrás y por tercera vez, miró de cuerpo entero a la chica con cierta vergüenza. No quería que la Canciller o Representante de la FUN pensará de él como un pervertido.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó.

– Ajá –aclaró ella.

– Lamento no haberla reconocido –se disculpó–, pero ese atuendo no es... no sé.

– A mi me gusta –confesó alegre– ¿A ti no te gusta como visto?

Leral ne. Britannia notó cómo se ruborizaba. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? ¿En serio debía opinar sobre ella?

– Ehh... Sí... no sé.

– Y no me hables en plural mayestático. No soy ni reina ni princesa. Tú en cambio sí.

– Nunnally vi Britannia asumirá el trono de nuevo –dijo firme.

_Y yo no me merezco ni el aire que respiro._

– ¿No vas a formar parte de los Seis Magníficos?

– ¿Perdona? –espetó– ¿Qué son los Seis Magníficos? Suena a grupo de pistoleros.

– Y a grupo de emperadores. Corre el rumor por los altos cargos de que Nunnally quiere reinar de forma compartida contigo, con Cornelia, con Zero, con Lelouch y CC –informó arrimándose cada vez más a él.

– Zero... ¿No es la máxima autoridad en Japón?

– Bueno. Dejará todo en manos de su Primer Ministro Ohgi. Luego ya... supongo que todo el mundo irá subiendo de rangos y Toudou asumirá el número dos en el barco. Pero bueno... ¿No vas a formar parte de los Seis?

– No –negó con firmeza–. He hecho mucho mal.

– Bueno... –reflexionó– Lelouch también y ahí lo tienes al pie del cañón. Además...

XXX

Dos días más tarde.

– Como decían los latinos –comentó CC–: _In dubitas pro reo. _Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Lulu.

– Esa frase cuesta de creer que haya salido de tus labios. Leral ya ha hecho demasiado por Britannia y por el mundo como para meterlo ahí. Sería un pitorreo para con todos.

– Pues yo creo que debe entrar. ¿Por qué no? Aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta si fue él el que lo tenía todo organizado de antemano o si simplemente fue un instrumento a merced de alguien –declaró Zero-Suzaku.

Cornelia li Britannia asintió y lanzó una mirada mordaz a Lelouch cargada de furia. Estaba clara su interpretación.

– Tú has hecho cosas peores que él y aquí estás –luego añadió una palabra más entre dientes–. Vivo.

Lamperouge se quedó totalmente pasmado. Sin defensa alguna y CC no intervino a su favor más.

– Yo me posiciono a su favor –apoyó Nunnally–. Todo se puede perdonar ¿No, hermano?

– Nunnally esto... –intentó explicarse.

– Creo que no hay nada más que explicar –sentenció Cornelia– , al parecer tú eres el único que va contra corriente. ¿Me equivoco? Todo está dicho y sólo nos queda probar.

Lamperouge tomó un bolígrafo dorado que le ofrecía su hermana pelimorada y estampó su firma en el documento que tenía frente a él. La Carta Sigma con una cláusula especial: el poder estaría dividido entre seis ministros y el representante de todos ellos sería el Emperador de turno. En ese caso Nunnally vi Britannia.

– Ahora, Lelouch, que ya eres parte de los Seis, por favor, firma ésto.

Nunnally le dejó sobre su parte de la mesa un papel en cuyo encabezamiento estaba escrito en letras gráciles y escarlata el título de Carta Sigma II. Una nueva edición.

Esa nueva edición era más restrictiva que la anterior: no frames de nivel cuatro o superior, un 34% de los frames creados debían ser utilizados para trabajos humanos, nada de invasiones en veintitrés años...

Lelouch alargó el brazo y dibujó su marca. Sonrió triunfante y todos los demás le imitaron con ojos brillantes.

* * *

**N.A. **¡El penúltimo capítulo! O el último mejor dicho... bueno. ¡Pensad lo que queráis, pero aún hay otro más! ¡Leed el epílogo, el correspondiente 30! LuluxCC =) feva.


	30. MN30: Confesiones a Ella

_El que quiere ser tirano y necio mata a Bruto y el que quiere establecer un Estado libre y no mata a los hijos de Bruto, sólo por breve tiempo conservará su obra._

_Cuando se hace daño es de menester hacérselo de tal manera que le sea imposible vengarse._

_Un hijo puede llevar con resignación la pérdida de su padre, pero la pérdida de su patrimonio puede sumirle en la desesperación._

_La verdad es una gran virtud relativa._

_Hay que ser zorra para huir de las trampas, y león para hacer huir a los lobos._

Nicolás Maquiavelo.

**Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

**Jaque-Mate. Movimiento Número Treinta: Confesiones a Ella.**

XXX

– CC –pronunció Lelouch–. Sobre eso de ir a Britannia a ayudar a Nunnally contigo, con Suzaku... quiero decirte que he sabido ahora que dedicaré cada minuto de vida a haceros felices, a reparar el daño que os he hecho y a devolveros lo que nunca supe daros. Estas palabras serán nuestra memoria hasta que mi último aliento mortal se apague en tus brazos. Si algún día llego a volver a ser eternamente joven, no dudes que huiremos para siempre a algún lugar donde ni el cielo ni el infierno nos pueda encontrar jamás.

La bruja se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte y sonoro beso, tras replicar con estas palabras:

– Gracias. Gracias, Lelouch Lamperouge.

* * *

**N.A. **¡Espero que os haya gustado, lectores! No tengáis reparo alguno, por favor, en comentar. ¡AL CONTRARIO! ¡OS LO ORDENO! xDDDDDD Nah, pero os lo agradecería mucho. Por favor comentad y por favor, opinad de los OC (Leral, Miu, Gary, Sylvain, CC, Marshall, Winston, Cedric...).

¡Si recibo suficientes comentarios quizás cree otra R3 con viejos personajes que no aparecen en esta obra! Bueno, algunos sí pero... jojojojojojojojojo.

REPITO: ¡Gracias a todos por comentar, por seguir la historia, por marcarme como autor favorito y añadir la historia a favoritos!** ¡PERO TENGO UN FAVOR QUE PEDIR! ¡COMENTAD LA HISTORIA Y COMENTADME LOS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (LERAL...). ¡DISFRUTAD, O SUFRID, SEGÚN EN LA MEDIDA EN LA QUE OS GUSTE (U ODIEIS) LA HISTORIA =DDD**

**Chao!**


End file.
